paradox of change
by condeale
Summary: debido a un error de kurrumi,Shidou viaja al pasado,donde los papeles de Tohka y Origami se cambian,¿lograr cambiar sus errores? y ¿podrá salvar a a una Tohka vengativa?
1. devuelta a abril

**Hola a todo el publico hispano,hoy vengo con un fanfic centrado en un idea loca,y si origami y tohka cambia de refiero a sus papeles de la vengativa humana y la primera sellada,a los fan de tohka no se preocupen,que va haber varios momentos tohkaxshidou.**

 **nota:no me pertenece date a live**

"¿Kuru... mi? ¿Qué estás planeando hacer...? "

Después Shidou se volvió hacia Kurumi, en ese momento, ella hizo una encantadora sonrisa y puso su dedo en el gatillo...si percatarse del "ala" que apuntaba hacia ella.

"U fufú, es verdad eh, supongo que en sus palabras sería"

Ella sonrió.

"Está bien, entonces comencemos nuestra..."

Pero en ese momento varios rayos fueron disparados hacia kurumi, ella intento retroceder pero los rayos dañaron su ángel, específicamente al arma cargada con su 12 bala. Esta comenzó a hínchanse y explotar formando una especie de agujero dimensional

"¿Eh?"

"bueno eso es nuevo"

Shidou y kurumi comenzaron a ser adsorbidos por el hoyo formado. Kurumi retrocedió volando pero shidou fue atraído hacia el hoyo.

"¡Shidou-san!" grito kurumi

"¡Kurumiiiiii!"Grito shidou mientras era en engullido por el hoyo

Luego todo se volvió oscuro para shidou

"Ahhh... "

La sensación de despertar fue de la peor. Después de ser secuestrado por tu autoproclamada novia, presenciar la destrucción de tu ciudad y no saber porque tu autoproclamada novia se convirtió en el ser que ella más avorecia y sentir ser pisoteado en el estómago, en el pecho o en la cabeza, aparte de un grupo especial de personas, cualquiera sería infeliz.

Mientras recobraba la conciencia, Shidou declaró en voz baja:

"Ahhh, ¿dónde estoy?"

"Ohhhhh!?"

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que, finalmente, Shidou estaba despierto. La hermana pequeña con un pie todavía en el estómago de Shidou. Kotori, voltio la cabeza mientras que se arregla el uniforme de la escuela media.

"¡¿Qué pasa? Mi hermano lindo!"

Kotori respondió, sin señal de querer mover.

Shido, que esta aturdido se durmió

"Ahhh! Oni-chan! ¿Por qué duermes otra veces?"

Dicho esto, kotori saltó de la cama impactando en el estómago de shidou

"Gfhu!"

"Jajajaja, gfhu! Jajajaja!"

"..."

Shidou, intentando recobrar fuerza y se sentó

Kotori se bajó de la cama, y con una tierna voz hablo.

"Oni-chan cambiante, hoy es el primer día de clases."

Entonces shido miro al su alrededor y al ver a kotori hablo

"Ko...to...ri!"

"Oni-chan estas..."

Antes de terminar fue interrumpida con un abrazo fuerte de shidou

"kotori! Estas bien, donde están las chicas y..." dijo shidou con aire de preocupación

"Oni…chan…me estas…Asfixiando" dijo kotori entre cortado

"Ah, lo siento, pero es que te creí muerta luego de..." dijo shidou recordando como el fraximus fue derribado por una origami invertida y una lagrimas salieron de sus ojos pero fueron interrumpidas por un abrazo de kotori

"Oni-chan estoy bien, de seguro tuviste una pesadilla "dijo kotori con una tierna sonrisa antes de continuar

"Ahora cámbiate para ir al primer día de clases"

"No fue una pesadilla y...Espera ¿primer día de clases? Pero es noviembre"

"Ehh, pero si estamos en abril oni-chan" dijo kotori

"Espera ¡Abril!" Dijo shidou y kotori asentó con la cabeza

"Te espero abajo oni-chan" Dijo kotori saliendo del cuarto

"Es. Espera kotori" dijo shido pero ya había salido kotori

"Abril "pensó shidou, recondando como llego hasta este punto

Rápido shidou fue por su celular pero se quedó frio al ver la fecha

10 de abril 6:30 A.M

"No esto debe ser un sueño si debe ser un sueño" dijo shidou a si mismo mientras perdía la cordura

Rápidamente fue a la ventana pero...

"Ahhh" dijo shido mientras veía el pasaje, el pasaje de hace 9 meses

"No seguro es obra de natsumi, si ella y las demás me deben estar jugando una broma, si una broma" dijo shido. Luego agarra su celular y fue a contactos pero

"¿Dónde están?" dijo shidou mientras veía que le faltaba la mayoría de sus contactos

"no esto no es posible "Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

'De seguro tuviste una pesadilla 'resonaron las palabras de kotori

"¿y si todo fue un sueño?" pensó shidou por un momento

'De seguro tuviste una pesadilla'

'Pesadilla...'

"Kurumi tuvo que ser ella "grito shido mientras se recomponía

Que todo era un sueño sería algo descabellado para la imaginación de shidou, pero que el ángel de kurumi que tiene poderes del tiempo no.

"Tuvo que se ella, si el ataque de origami afecto a su ángel y me envió al pasado si eso paso" susurro a sí mismo…algo loco

"Si eso..." decía shido pero fue interrumpido por un grito de abajo

"Oni-chan tengo hambre" grito kotori desde el primer piso

"Ahhh...ya voy "Respondió shido, posteriormente comenzó a cambiarse la ropa y bajo al primer piso

"te estas tardando demasiado oni-chan "dijo kotori algo molesta

"Jeje lo siento kotori, es solo que tuve un mal sueño" respondió shidou

"Hum...está bien oni-chan" respondió kotori con una sonrisa

"ok... Voy a preparar el desayuno inmediatamente."

Después de hablar con kotori, shidou se fue a la cocina.

Mientras buscar algunos huevos de la nevera, shidou pensó en los últimos acontecimientos,havia vuelto al primer día de clases, el día que se encontró con tohka,el día que conoció a origami, el día que supo sobre los espiritus,el día donde todo comenzó. Por un momento pensó que en buscar una forma de volver, pero le consumió la curiosidad, de si podía evita todos los malos sucesos que le ocurrieron, pero en especial uno...

'¿poder salvar a origami?'

Era claro que aunque con la ayuda de los espíritus, era imposible derrota una inversa de tal poder, pero y si evita el 'hecho que origami se volvió un espíritu', era una idea que consumía a shidou.

Entonces oyó el sonido de la TV viniendo de atrás de él. Parece que Kotori había encendido la tele. Ahora que lo piensa, Kotori había encendido la tele ese día para ver las noticias y...

"Esta mañana, en las afueras de la Ciudad Tenguu"

"eso es... "Dijo shido mientras veía la tele, en ella salía aquella noticia, la de un terreno especial

"¿Me pregunto por qué...?"Dijo shidou irónicamente mientras se acercaba kotori

"¿No te parece, que esta zona ha tenido un montón de terremotos espaciales? Especialmente el año pasado."

"... Hmm, parece así, eh. Tal vez sea un poco temprano..."

"bueno lo que ese temprano es para tus dulce "dijo shidou mientras quitaba el Chupa Chups de las manos de kotori

"¿Ehh?..Mi Chupa Chups…espera oni-chan" suplico kotori mientras agarra las piernas de su hermano

"ya sabes las reglas nada de dulce antes del desayuno"

"¿pero...? "

"sin peros kotori... "

"ok...oni-chan "dijo kotori derrotada y con una mirada triste

"aunque eso no significa que no puedes comértelo después de comer"

"¡en serio!"

"si en serio, ahora come antes que se enfrié"

"te amo oni-chan"

"yo también kotori"susuro shidou

Luego que ambos hermanos fueron a comer, luego shidou fue por unas cosas y termino de lavar ambos hermanos salieron a la calle y en camino shidou pregunto

"bueno como hoy es primer día vamos a comer afuera ¿alguna petición para el almuerzo?"

"hummm…. ¡El plato especial para niños!"

"es algo costo."

"Ehh" contestó kotori con una voz insatisfecha.

"bueno, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, es una ocasión especial."

"Ohhhhh! ¿En serio?"

"Si. Entonces, nos vemos en el restaurante familiar habitual después de clases."

"¡No vas a faltar a tu palabra! ¡Es una promesa! ¡Tienes que estar allí, incluso si un terremoto se inicia o un incendio estalla o un terremoto espacial sucede o el restaurante familiar está ocupada por terroristas!"

"si no te preocupes estaré ahí."

"¡ok, oni-chan no vemos después!" dijo kotori despidiéndose de shidou

"si estaré ahí... Para el encuentro con tohka." Susurro shidou mientras se dirigía a su escuela

Eran alrededor de las 8:15 A.M. cuando Shidou llegó a la escuela secundaria.

Entro en el aula de siempre, luego se sentó y comenzó a esperar a la clase

"Año 2, Clase 4, volvemos a empezar"

Luego fue a ver el gráfico de asientos dibujado en la pizarra. Pero...

"Itsuka Shidou."

Inesperadamente, a su espalda, una voz suave habló en tono monocorde.

'debe ser origami' pensó shidou mientras voltea pero...

"¿Eh...?"Dijo shidou al ver a la dueña de aquella voz

Una chica de su edad esta allí

La niña tenía el pelo negro amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo y rostro bello y digno, con ojos de color morado puro, y un cuerpo bien definido

Probablemente sería alguien como "chica madura pero dulce".

Aunque lo último no esté presente en la expresión de su cara.

Pero para shidou era una chica que conocía muy bien. Ya que él fue quien le dio su nombre

"tohka…"susurro shidou mientras intentaba reponerse de su silla. Aunque la longitud de su pelo era diferentes, era Yatogami Tohka, el primer espíritu que sello. Pero…

'¿Por qué esta en la clase, no como conseguiste entra sin que el ast te detectaba?'

"... ¿Yo?"

"Sí".

"¿cómo sabes mi nombre...?".

"¿No te acuerdas?"

"no, pero...".

"Ya veo."

Luego Tohka que parecía desanimada, dio un breve comentario y se dirigió a un asiento junto a la ventana. Después sacando un libro grueso y se puso a leer.

"¿Qué... que está pasando?"

Shidou se rascó la cara y frunció el ceño. Después de todo, Tohka asistía a su clases, es más tenía una aura o actitud igual a la de origami. Mientras pensaba, sintió a alguien detrás de él y agarro el brazo de la persona

"ahora no es de humo Tonomachi"

"Oye, pareces que mejoraste tus reflejos, bestia sexual Itsuka".

"... Sexo... ¿Quién yo?"

"no te hagas bruto. Quito mis ojos de ti por un momento y ya te ves más varonil. ¿Cuándo y cómo te acercaste a Yatogami ¿eh?"

"¿Yatogami?"

"Vamos, no actúes como tonto. Justo ahora ustedes estaban felices hablando, ¿verdad?"

Tonomachi señaló hacia el asiento de la ventana.

Allí, estaba tohka, después de notarlos, levantó la vista del libro, volteando a verlos.

"..."

Shidou se quedó frio y simplemente volteo a otro lado.

Por otro lado, Tonomachi estaba sonriendo y agitando su mano en forma de saludo.

"..."

Ella sin mostrar ninguna emoción, movió sus ojos hacia el libro en sus manos.

"Allí, mira, ella es siempre así. De todas las chicas, ella es la más difícil, después de haber sido comparado con el hielo o la Guerra Fría ¿Cómo diablos hiciste para que se abriera contigo?"

"no lo sé, pero ¿ella estaba en nuestra clase el año pasado?"

"Vamos hombre, es Yatogami, Yatogami Tohka. Ella es el súper genio de la que presume nuestra escuela. ¿Nunca has oído nada de eso?"

"¿súper genio? "Pregunto shidou algo incrédulo, ya que tohka no era muy buena en los estudios

"si es la mejor de toda en la escuela, en especial en deportes, ha superado a varios estudiantes en todo el país, es tan bueno que la quieren para representar en las olimpiada de menores"

"¿Tanto? ¿Pero, porque alguien como ella está en una escuela pública?"

"No sé. ¿Quizás sean las circunstancias de la familia?"

Dando un gran encogimiento de hombros, Tonomachi continuó.

"De todas formas, ella es una belleza en el último año del 'top 13 de Las Novias Más Deseadas'... Ella quedó en 1 lugar, creo ¿No lo viste?"

"Creo que sí, bueno creo que ya es hora de clase"

Luego la campana sonó y todos se fueron a sus asientos

Desde entonces, habían transcurrido aproximadamente tres horas.

Aparte de tohka todo seguía como en los recuerdos de shidou, desde Tama-chan, hasta los temas de estudio. Pero había algo que falta

'origami' pensó shidou, en todo el día no apareció en el aula, ni siquiera estaba en el registro

Esto comenzó a confundió a shidou, '¿porque tohka estaba en el colegio? '.en ello sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Tonomachi

"Itsuka. No tienes nada que hacer de todos modos, ¿cierto? ¿Quieres ir por algo de comer?"

"Lo siento. Tenía planes para hoy."

"¿QUEEE? ¿Una chica?"

"Si, voy a comer con kotori."

"entonces… ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

"bueno pero pagas tu comida"

"ok, pero…"

Entonces

UUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu -

"¿Q-Qué está pasando? "Pregunto Tonomachi algo nervioso

"tranquilo es solo una advertencia de terreno espacial" dijo shidou en un tono sereno

"ok, vamos"

Ambos salieron de la sala de clase, cuando llegaron al corredor, este ya estaba repleto de estudiantes, formando una línea hasta el refugio.

-Shidou frunció el ceño.

Solo había una sola persona que iba en la dirección opuesta de la línea, una estudiante estaba corriendo hacia la entrada.

"¿tohka...?"

Así es, quien estaba corriendo por el pasillo con su falda ondeando era Yatogami Tohka.

"ieh! ¿Qué estás haciendo? El refugio está en la otra dirección..."

"Estoy bien."

Tohka se detuvo por un momento, dijo esto y volvió a correr.

'No tohka, ella no podía estar en el ast no… ¿no? 'pensó shidou

Luego decido separe de la cola y fue a devuelta a salo de clases

"acá está" exclamo shidou al sacar una videograbadora. Luego salió a la calle, esta yacía sin ninguna persona .Mientras corría, Shidou miró hacia arriba. Donde vio varias figura humanoides volando

"ast, siempre a tiempo Eh" susurro shidou con una sonrisa burlona

Pero luego…

"¿Uwahhhh...?"

Shidou instintivamente se cubrió los ojos. La calle fue iluminada con fuerza, seguido de una onda explosiva

"Mierda"

Shidou inténtenlo correr para tras, pero fue alcanzado por la onda, la cual lo lanzó fuera de equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás.

"Mierda, me olvide de que duele"

Mientras frotaba sus ojos aún vacilantes, empujó su cuerpo hacia arriba.

"me pregunto quién será" exclamo shidou mientras se caminaba sobre las ruinas de aquella calle

Y, en el centro había un enorme cráter

Había varias cosas que flotaba.

"¿Qué...?"

Debido a la longitud, no se podía ver con detalla, pero ahí había una chica con un vestido resplandeciente rodea de pilares o alas de luz. Entonces shidou intento tener mejor vista con la cámara que tenia

"¿pilares? No había visto es ángel a menos que se un nuevo espíritu o..."

En ese punto shidou sé quedo frio, la razón vio el rostro de chica, tenía una cabellera larga de color blanco cubierto de un velo blanco, y una cara de muñeca, aunque algo seria. Pero era alguien que shidou conocía, alguien que no pudo salvar...

"origami…"

Entonces un rayo fue lanzado hacia shidou

"... Haaah"

El rayo pasó sobre él y destruyo varias casas que estaban detrás

"mierda, ¿qué hago?" se preguntaba shidou, pero entonces...

"humano. Masculino ¿es que ustedes no aprenden?"

Hablo una vos monótona detrás de shidou y cuando el volteo

"ahh"susurro shidou, ya que está rodeado por varias alas de luz, todas apuntando al cuerpo de shidou, y en el centro de las alas estaba origami. Quien usaba un traje de novia resplandeciente con una falda en forma de flor en plena floración y un anillo flotando alrededor de su cabeza con velos extendiéndose hacia fuera de él. Pero lo que llamaba la atención era expresión, era igual al de tohka cuando se conocieron. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando las alas comenzaron a brillar

"Espera, espera, espera! "Gritó shidou con desesperación.

"no me hagas perder el tiempo humano"

"¿Q-Qué estás planeando hacer...?"

"Por supuesto eliminarte antes que vengan tus refuerzos."

Al escuchar la respuesta, shidou respondió

"espera, espera...Yo no estoy con el ast"

"¿ast? ¿A quién te refieres humano?"

Con un rostro cansado, origami continuó.

"no me engañes, ¿has venido a matarme no?"

"no, no, no te equivocas yo no he venido a matar"

"¿Qué?"

Origami miró a Shidou con una mezcla de sorpresa, sospecha y confusión.

Sin embargo, ella solo volteo atrás y apunto al cielo su ángel

"mierda llegaron "susurro shidou al ver el cielo

En él varios humanos con trajes extraños volando en el cielo, con armas en sus manos, disparando un gran número de misiles hacia Shidou y origami.

"jooodeeerrr" grito shidou mientras se agachaba, aunque los misiles no lo matarían gracias al poder regenerativo de kotori, era claro que dolería un monto

Sin embargo, incluso después de unos segundos, Shidou no sintió ningún dolor y levanto la cabeza. Delante de él los misiles fueron destruidos por rayos de luz

"¿Eh...?"Susurro shidou

Mientras origami dio un suspiro de exasperación.

"... Este tipo de cosa es inútil, ¿por qué nunca aprenden?"

Al decir esto, ella levantó sus manos y grito.

"Metatron [SunShemesh]!"

Después varias partículas de luz salieron hacia el cielo, directo hacia las ast. Ellas en reacción se separaron y se dirigieron a tierra mientras lanzaban misiles hacia origami.

"Hmpf"

Origami dio un pequeño suspiro, haciendo una cara triste, como si quiera llorar

Era la misma expresión que puso tohka cuando las ast la atacaban.

"no..."Susurro shidou, el solo quería irse de esta escena

Una escena donde origami sufre lo mismo que tohka

"... Desaparezcan, por favor…pero... solo desaparezcan...!"

Mientras decía eso, ella detenía la formación de su ángel y grito

"Metatron [Kaddour]!"

Inmediatamente las alas se separaron y comenzaron a seguir a las ast

Ellas se dispersaron y retiraron de su posición.

Pero una de ellas se dirigió de frente. Hacia origami

"ja una valiente" grito origami mientras formaba dos alas pequeñas

"Metatron [dualsun]!"

Después ambas alas fueron agarradas por origami y se dirigió hacia la ast

La ast, agarrando un cañón gigante disparo a origami

"buen truco "dijo origami mientras era rodeada por la onda

"origami " grito shidou en el suelo al ver a la onda explosiva envolver a origami pero...

"Ehh" susurro shidou al ver a origami detrás de la ast

"pero yo tengo mejores" grito origami mientras destruía los propulsores de la ast

Esta aterrizo delante de shidou, el cual se congeló al verla.

"¿tohka…?"

El murmuró el nombre de la chica delante de él.

"¿Itsuka Shidou...?"Respondio tohka a shidou

"...espera... ¿Tu estas...? "dijo shidou al ver la apariencia de tohka

Ella estaba usando una armadura de las ast con una gran espada de energía atada a su espalda.

"no me he olvidado de ti humana "grito origami mientras descendía hacia tohka

"joder…."susurro tohka mientras sacaba su espada de energía

En eso ambas espadas chocaron, al comienzo origami empujo a tohka pero ella logro hacer un corte preciso, sin embargo el cuerpo de origami se transformó en luz y reorganizo detrás de tohka.

Ella volteo y comenzó gira su espada a lo que origami se retiró disparando rayos de luz

En defensa tohka invoco su territorio repeliendo el ataque mientras lanzaba una granada segadora.

Después se dirigió hacia shidou

"mierda...toh-digo Yatogami que…"grito shidou

"Shidou sal rápido de aquí "respondió tohka

"¡baka, crees que eso me detendrá!" grito origami mientras cargaba hacia tohka

"mierda, shidou" grito tohka mientras lo empujaba

"! Yatogami ¡" grito shidou mientras caía

En eso ambas chicas cruzaron espada, después una onda que lo mando a volar

Todo se oscuración después

 **no olviden opinar,sus opiniones son importantes,hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	2. negociación y aclaracion

**Agradeciendo** **a PepeFernandez por el comentario,voy a intentar hacer párrafos mas largos ,** **estoy pensando en poner personajes de otras series como cameos.**

 **nota:no soy dueño de date a live**

"¡mierda quien era esa persona!"

Grito shidou después de escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza

"¿Nn? ¿Estas despertó?" dijo una mujer soñolienta, quien estaba muy cerca de shidou

"Ahhh… Si"

"bien."

Después la mujer se paró y con algo de sueño hablo

"...Yo soy la Oficial de Análisis, Murasame Reine. Desafortunadamente el Oficial Medico no estaba. Pero no te preocupes, puedo manejar una simple enfermería."

"un placer Murasame-sama, soy itsuka shidou"

"igualmente "dijo reine mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Shidou, por su parte, salió de la cama, para después coger sus cosas que estaba en una silla cercana

"disculpe murasame-sama…"

"reine estaría mejor"

"ok…reine-san, ¿Puedo hacer unas cuantas preguntas?" respondió shidou mientras se ponía su mochila

Sin embargo, Reine no respondió, solo presión unos botones de la puerta.

"...Sígueme. Hay alguien que yo quiero presentarte...Yo sé que tienes varias preguntas, pero soy mala explicando. Si quieres respuestas, preguntarle a esa persona."

"ok, vamos"

Luego ambos salieron a un pasadizo. Pero en puerta ella tropezó y cayó, por suerte shidou pudo sujetarla.

"deberías dormir más reine-san"

"...Aah, lo siento, tengo insomnio extremo."

"joder, debe ser difícil"

"...Lo se, por aquí. Sígueme."

"ok"

Después comenzaron a caminar por los pasadizos de la nave, hasta llegar a una perta con un panel eléctrico

"...Es aquí."

Luego reine toco unos botones y las puertas se abrieron

"...aquí es, por favor entra."

Luego ambos entraron a la habitación, esta era un puente de mando con dos niveles, con varias personas trabajando en el nivel inferior y con un asiento de capitán en el superior

"...Lo traje "respondió reine con sueño.

"Buen trabajo. "Respondió un tipo alto parado al lado del asiento del capitán.

"Hola. Yo soy el Vice-Comandante aquí, Kannazuki Kyouhei. Gusto en conocerte."

"un gusto kannazuki-sama. Soy itsuka shidou"

"prefiero Kyouhei, aún estoy joven "hablo kannazuki antes de hablar con el comandante

"Comandante, la Oficial de Análisis Murasame ha regresado."

Kannazuki dijo, y del asiento del capitán volteo y…

"Te doy la bienvenida. Bienvenido a Ratatoskr." Hablo kotori, la comandante del buque Fraxinus

"un placer comandante itsuka "Respondio shidou con una sonrisa en su rostro y haciendo una pequeña reverencia

"bueno, este es el monstruo que llamamos Espíritu, y aquí está la AST. Ellos son el Equipo Anti-Espíritus de la JGSDF. Tú te metiste en una preocupante situación. Si no te hubiéramos recuperado, tú probablemente ya hubieras muerto dos o tres veces. Entonces, hacia la siguiente cosa, ¿Por qué rayos saliste del refugio durante el terremoto? "

"Quería grabar el terremoto para subirlo a internet y volverme famoso"

"¿Qué? Eres idiota, podías morir". Respondio kotori molesta

"sí. Pero no lo hice"

"Ahhh. Bueno, supongo te tuviste mucha suerte, en que estaba…a los espíritus"

Diciendo esto, Kotori apunto hacia la pantalla en el puente.

Allí, salía la lucha que tuvo origami con tohka y las ast

"entonces la chica de blanco era un espíritu"

"yes"

"y mi compañera de clases, Yatogami Tohka, es una ast"

"yes"

"en serio, ¿no podía poner un nombre mejor que espíritu? "Pregunto shidou

"Ahhh. Bueno veras, ya que casi ninguna arma podía dañar o tocar a un espíritu, aparte que cuando aparece vagan por los restos de sus terrenos,por eso se le coloco ese nombre "respondió kotori

"ok….y ellos son alíen o algo así"

"si y no, bueno se cree que son seres de otra dimensión. Por lo que sabemos solo por aparecer en este mundo, generando un terremoto espacial."

"interesante "respondió shidou frotándose la barbilla

"Aparte... la escala de destrucción varia. Puede llegar a ser tan pequeña como unos pocos metros, o tan grande como un país."

"joder, eso sí es grande"

"bueno siguiendo, ahora estamos a 15000 metros encima de la Ciudad Tenguu. Abordo del Fraxinus, una nave aérea. "dijo kotori con orgullo la ultima parte

"¿solo aérea? "Pregunto shidou con malicia

"Ehh…Bueno puede viajar hasta la exosfera ya después puede haber uno problemitas"

"entonces no puede e ir al especio"

"no, no si puede ir, pero no fue construido para eso"

"Hum…ok"

"bueno. De regreso al tema. AST. Esa es una unidad especializada para Espíritus. Básicamente vuelan hacia el espíritu y deben neutralizarlo."

Mientras hablaba, Kotori apunto a tohka y las demás ast.

"¿neutralizarlo? A mí más me parece que la estaban molestando"

"Bueno, un espíritu por si solo puede repeler a todo una escuadra de las ast."

"pero, ¿Por qué no envían cohetes, tanques o aviones? ¿No sería más fácil? "

"bueno lo hicieron…y paso…esto"

Luego la imagen de la pantalla cambio hacia un desierto desolado, en el, cientos de tanques y aviones yacían destruidos o en llamas. Y en el medio salían kayuga y yuzuru con sus ángeles en plena potencia. Después la imagen cambio a lo parecía ser un drone derribado siendo agarrado por kayuga

´información: voy 105 bajas'

'nada mal hermanita pero yo voy 110 bajas y con esta serán 111'

'negación: los drones no hostiles no cuentan'

'Ehh nadie dijo eso'

'corrección: tú impusiste que solo los enemigos dignos cuentan'

'Ahhh…mierda maldito drone'

Justo ahí kayuga rompe el drone y el video termina

"al final se perdió 300 tanque y aviones, 10 submarinos, 6 drones y 2 naves aéreas…algo más"

'joder por eso decían que ni un ejército completo las derrotarían 'pensó shidou con miedo

"retiro mi pregunta"

"bueno, en resumen la misión de las ast es la eliminación de los espíritus por cualquier método"

"interesante…bueno itsuka-sama…"hablo shidou sarcásticamente

"solo kotori, te permitiré ese honor "interrumpió kotori sonrojada

"¿Para qué me rescataste?"

"¿por que lo pregunta?"

"no te hagas la tonta kotori, fácilmente me hubieran dejado en casa o en mi escuela, pero no lo hicieses, y al final me dijiste toda esta información clasificada, entonces… ¿Qué es lo que desean de mí? "Pregunto shidou con una mirada seria

Después kotori formo una sonrisa en su rostro y hablo

"ja...veo. Después de todo no eres un idiota sin cerebro"

"ignorare esa parte, así que cual es tu respuesta"

Luego kotori se paró y mientras extendienda las manos hablo

"como último dato te diré quienes somos."

"en síntesis, los métodos de contacto con los Espíritu son dos principales."

"La primera, es el acercamiento que la AST está tomando. El método de exterminarlos a través del choque de poder."

"El otro es... el método de hablar a los Espíritus. Nosotros somos Ratatoskr. Nosotros somos una organización creada con el propósito de resolver los terremotos espaciales sin matar a los Espíritus, mediante la conversación."

"Entiendo y supongo que quieren que yo sea su intermediador"pregunto shidou

"en concreto si"

"bueno, lo haré"

"excelente entonces podemos…"hablo kotori con una sonrisa, pero…

"por 3 mil dólares mensuales" intervino shidou con una sonrisa maliciosa

"¿qqqqqquuuuuueeeeee?" Grito kotori al oír tal cantidad

"a unos 5 favores" agrego shidou

"es-estás loco porque deberíamos darte tales cantidades y cobrarte 5 favores"

"porque 1 mil es muy poco y 3 favores está muy usado" respondió shidou casualmente

"y porque quieren que me juegue el pellejo entre ser vaporizado o se baleado, y prefiero vivir un poco más"

"y si nos negamos" pregunto kotori intentando sonar seria

"entonces tendrán que buscar a otro loco suicida que quiera ir a un posible fin horrendo" respondió shidou mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

"es-espera shidou" grito desesperadamente kotori mientras que se acercaba a shidou

"si hermanita" Respondio shidou mientras voltea a verla

"dejémoslo en 2 mil bimestrales y 4 favores"

"3,5 mil semanales y 6 favores" Respondio shidou mientras junta sus cejas

"¿que? No dijeses… "Respondio kotori sorprendida

"4 mil diarios y 7 favores, es mi última oferta y me estoy arriesgando" dijo shidou con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la mano

"ok, ok, ok 3 mil mensuales y 5 favores "respondió kotori derrotada mientras estrecha la mano de shidou

"bien, el dinero me puedes dar en el transcurso de esta semana y los favores te los pediré después"

"Está bien. Yoroshiku, repórtame toda la información hasta ahora, la siguiente vez que un Espíritu aparezca será dentro de una semana o más. Y shidou comenzaremos inmediatamente el entrenamiento mañana y te pasaremos 1 mil dólares."

"entendido comándate" respondió shidou mientras hacia una pose militar

"entonces termínanos por hoy, algo que quieras agregar shidou"

"Sí que te cambies para ir a cenar"

"espera, pero no íbamos a comer a domicilio"

"baka, no te acuerdas lo que te prometí de la mañana"

"del almuerzo pero ya es de tarde y…"

"bueno como no pude invitarte a el almuerzo llevare a cenar a donde tú quieras"

"Hum… Ok, Reine lleva a shidou al teletransporte que en un rato bajo" Respondio kotori ruborizada

"entendido, vamos" respondió reine

"ok no vemos a bajo kotori" dijo shidou mientras salía de la habitación

'oni-chan… ¿estás bien?' pensó kotori mientras se iba a cambiarse

Luego de unos minutos de espera kotori llego al teletrasportador, ella estaba usando sus listones blancos, un falda roja, camisa blanca y botas negras.

"te ves bien kotori "dijo shidou

"Ehh…gra-gracias oni-chan, vamos a comer "respondió kotori con una sonrisa tímida

"jeje si, vamos kotori" Respondio shidou mientras ambos salían

'esta vez no te fallare kotori' pensó shidou mientras disfrutaba su paseo con kotori

Al día siguiente

"Ayer, ¿Por qué estabas fuera del refugio? "Pregunto tohka a shidou

Actualmente ambos estaban en la escala al techo del colegio, fue el día siguiente al encuentro con origami y conocer la verdad de tohka

"Bueno, mi hermana estaba en las calles después de que la alarma sonó, así que fui a buscarla"

"Ya veo... ¿La encontraste?"

"Si, había corrido hacia mi casa y evito el terremoto"

"Ya veo, son buenas noticias."

Después de decir esto, tohka comenzó a hablar serio.

"…Ayer, tú me viste."

"bueno…si" shidou afirmo

"No le digas a nadie." dijo tohka en una voz dominante antes de continuar

"todo de lo que viste y escuchaste ayer. Sería mejor si tú lo olvidas todo."

"... ¿te refieres a esa chica?... No" dijo shidou seriamente, a lo que tohka miro a bajo

"Yatogami. Esa chica…" continuo shidou pero fue interrumpido por tohka

"Eso era un Espíritu." Respondio tohka con seriedad y continuo

"y es algo que debo vencer."

"y ella ¿es una amenaza...?" preguntó shidou a lo que tohka respondió algo triste

"Mis padres, hace cinco años, murieron debido a los Espíritus." A lo que continúo con seriedad

"Yo no quiero que alguien termine como yo"

"Pero no creo que todos los espíritus sean malos" respondió shidou con seriedad

"¿porque lo dices?" pregunto tohka con sorpresa

"porque no creo que esa chica quería matar a alguien"

"pero ella ataco a mi escuadro y…"Respondio tohka algo alterada

"Yatogami, dime… ¿Qué harías si todos te rechazaran?"

"…."ella se quedó en silencio

"si todos te atacase por solo presentarse, por solo existir"

"no se" Respondio tohka

"entonces dime ¿Qué harías tú en su lugar?"

"en su lugar….ahhhgg"grito tohka al sentir un dolor en su cabeza antes de caerse

"¡tohka!" grito shidou al ver que tohka se desmayaba

"aguanta te llevara a la enfermería" dijo shidou mientras cargaba a tohka

Apuradamente bajando por las escaleras, al llegar al corredor vio a un grupo de estudiantes que se había juntado alrededor de una mujer con bata blanca que se estaba parando.

"maestra debe tener cuidado" hablo una alumna

"no se preocupen es solo algo de sueño…" Respondio la mujer pero fue interrumpida por shidou

"¡reine-san! ¡Yatogami se desmayó en la escalera!" grito shidou mientras cargaba a tohka

Luego todo el mundo volteo hacia shidou, reine se acercó y reviso a tohka

"está bien, su pulso esta normal y su respira es normal, creo " Respondio reine antes de continuar

"shin ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermería"

"ok" Respondio shidou

Después, ambos pudieron llevar a tohka a la enfermería, por suerte el doctor estaba presente. Luego reviso a tohka, ella estaba bien y les dijo que despertaría en unas horas.

Luego, shidou y reine salieron hacia el corredor

"ah shin, las preparaciones para el entrenamiento han sido completadas. Hay que ir hacia el cuarto de física."

"ok, vamos"

Después de unos minutos llegaron al cuarto de física, donde estaba kotori con sus cintas negras

"llegan tarde" dijo kotori molesta

"shidou tuvo que llevar a una alumna a la enfermería" Respondio reine

"bueno, shidou toma "dijo kotori mientras le lanza a shidou una bolsa de dinero, después, el comenzó a contar el dinero

"veamos...si, si esta todo" Respondio shidou mientras guarda al bolsa en su mochila

"bueno, ahora que recibiste tu pago comencemos el entrenamiento, reine" dijo kotori mientras cogía un Chupa Chups de su bolsillo

"está bien...shin que tanta experiencia tienes con las mujeres" pregunto reine mientras manipulaba una computadora

"Ehh, bueno…"dijo shidou mientras pensaba en cómo responder, ya que después de ser entrenado en simuladores de citas, convivir con tohka y compañía, y hasta llegar a disfrazarse como una, el sabia más de lo que tenía que saber. Al final decido decir la verdad… a medias.

"soy un experto en juegos de cita" dijo shidou con aire de superioridad

Un silencio incomodo se formó hasta…

"jajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja" rio kotori de forma descontrolada

Luego de un rato, ella se calmó y hablo de una manera burlona

"tu...un experto en juegos de cita, Jajajaja...si claro y los tontos vuelan"

"Así que no me crees" Respondio shidou con una sonrisa burlona y continuo

"entonces no te importaría que apostemos" luego se acercó a kotori

"que tienes en mente" pregunto kotori con una mirada desafiante

"pruébame, si logro pasar un juego de citas con final bueno antes de las 5, tú me deberás 5 favores extras y aumentaras mi paga a 5 mil"

"¿y si no lo completas o fallas?" pregunto kotori curiosa

"entonces seré tu esclavo incondionalmente y no me deberás pagar" dijo shidou sin rodeos

"ja, prepárate que serás mi sirvienta personal" dijo kotori con una sonrisa sádica

"¿no es sirviente?"

"no, no lo es"

'joder, debe estar muy molesta por lo de la paga' pensó shidou

"entonces tenemos un trato"

"si prepárate para un mundo de dolor, reine"

"espera…ya está "respondió reine mientras se para

"ok veamos. Son las 10 tienes hasta las 5 para termínalo" hablo kotori mientras iba hacia la puerta

"buena suerte oni-chan" dijo kotori con una sonrisa antes de salir

"bueno comencemos con esto" dijo shidou mientras se sentaba en el escritorio del equipo

"reine-san ¿no vas a ir a enseñar?" pregunto shidou

"no, me quedare para ver que no hagas trampas" Respondio reine mientras se servía una taza de café.

"entonces comencemos"

 **siguiente capitulo sera lanzado en el transcurso de la próxima semana,hasta luego**


	3. entrenamiento y segundo contacto

**hola amigos y todos los que lee esta historia,lamento la demora pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo que si esta largo,e introduccion elementos y personajes de uno de mis videojuego lo disfruten:**

"¿do-dónde estoy?" se preguntó Tohka, que ahora estaba en un amplio cráter. Vistiendo algún tipo de cosplay de princesa guerra

Hace un momento estaba hablado con Shidou sobre no divulgar sobre espíritus, pero luego el comenzó a defenderlas…a defender a ángel

Ángel, también apodado novia por algunos, era uno de los espíritus más fuerte que se había enfrentado, conocido y temido por muchos magos, por sus poderes de amplia gama y su habilidad de teletransportación a corta distancia. Era uno de los espíritus que más bajas militares había causado, aparte de Nightmare, ella era el 2 espíritu más temido.

Pero al final, Shidou le pregunto

'¿Qué harías tú en su lugar?'

Luego, como si su conciencia si se cerrada, se desmayó de la nada. Y ahora tenía este sueño, pero luego…

"Ahhh…" susurro al ver varias figuras dirigiéndose a ella

"pero que…"dijo al sentir que su cuerpo se movía por su cuenta, de la nada saco una espada de un trono extraño y salió volando hacia las figuras, entonces pudo reconocerlas

"ast" susurro a ver a sus camaradas con las armas apuntando en formación. Pero cuando miro donde era su posición…

"¡Ángel!" grito con furia, aunque su pelo solo llegaba hasta los hombros y usaba un traje de ast, era el mismo espíritu que se había enfrentado el día anterior

Luego, Angel saco una espada laser y se dirigió hacia Tohka

Finalmente chocaron las espadas y todo brillo

"eh… ¿dónde…?" Pregunto Tohka mientras se levantaba

Luego de examinar su entorno se dio cuenta que estaba en una de las camas de la enfermería del colegio, después ella se paró y se dirigió a la oficina del doctor

"Yatogami-san, veo que ya ha despertado" dijo el doctor

"si doc., gracias por atenderme" respondió Yohka en su típica vos monótona

"no hay de que, aunque fue Itsuka-kun quien te trajo con murasame-san"

"¿Shidou me trajo?" pregunto tohka

"si estaba desesperado con respecto a tu condición"

"ah...gracias doc pero ¿cómo me trajo?" pregunto Tohka, ya que había subido un poco de peso

"ja él te trajo cargando, disculpe mi pregunta pero ¿qué relación tiene ustedes?"

"somos novios" Respondio Tohka sin rodeos

"oh, eso explica todo" Respondio le doctor con una sonrisa

"bueno, por lo que he podido observar es posible que te desmayaste por cansancio"

"entiendo"

"en lo demás estas bien"

"gracias doc...a disculpe sabe qué hora es"

"ah son las...4:50 será mejor que vayas a casa"

"entiendo, hasta luego doc"

"suerte Yatogami-san"

Luego Tohka se dirigió a su salón, después recogió sus cosa y se dirigió al a salida

En el camino se comenzó a preguntar de lo que le dijo shidou, aunque espíritus como Ángel, Nightmare, Efreet o berseker habían causaron bajas, otros como hermit, Witch o la desaparecida Sister no había matado a nadie, en especial a hermit que solo corría del lugar y raras veces usaba su ángel. ¿Era posible hablar con ellas?, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando tropezó con alguien

"Ahhh" grito una niña mientras se caía

"Hum…disculpa ¿está bien?" preguntó Tohka a la niña, esta teína el pelo rojo separado en dos coletas, vestía un uniforme de primaria y tenía lasos blanco

"ah…si" hablo la niña mientras se ponía en pie

"disculpe e…"

"Kotori…Itsuka Kotori" Respondio la niña con timidez

"¿Itsuka?...disculpe ¿está familiarizado con Itsuka Shidou?" pregunto tohka con curiosidad

"si es mi oni-chan, y ¿ustedes es...?"

"soy su novia" Respondio Tohka sin rodeos

"eh…entonces eres mi nee-chan" respondido Kotori con una sonrisa y un abraso

Aunque era demasiado cariñosa para tohka, ella asiento el abrazo, La razón, le recordaba a ella… antes de la muerte de sus padres

"Hum" susurro Tohka mientras veía a kotori, tan pequeña, tan inofensiva, tan inocente…y pensar que esta pequeña casi pierde a su hermano

Eso hiso sacar las dudas de Tohka, ella necesita matar a los espíritu, eliminarlos sin excepción…para que chicas con kotori no lloraran por la pérdida de un ser querido, para que no termine con ella.

"eh…kotori-chan ¿porque vienes a la escuela de shidou?" pregunto Tohka intentando sonar cariñosa

"Ah…oni-chan me dijo que viniera porque se olvidó algo" respondió Kotori con alegremente

"entiendo, si quieres te puedo ayudar"

"no, gracias nee-chan pero es algo que debo hacer sola" Respondio Kotori mientras sonreía

"entiendo, bueno tengo que irme, fue un placer kotori-chan" respondió Tohka con una pequeña sonrisa

"el mío fue nee-chan" Respondio kotori

Luego ambas chicas se pararon

'te protege kotori, no dejare que termines como yo' pensó Tohka mientras se dirigía a su departamento

'maldita sea, Shidou en que te has metido' pensó Kotori mientras se cambia de cintas, podía aguantar que su hermano le pidiese dinero, pero no podía pasar de alto que saliera con una ast.

Luego de separase de Tohka fue directo a la sala de física, había terminado sus clases y luego se fue a un cibercafé cercano. Después, cuando eran las 4:30, fue directo al colegio de Shidou, el idiota le había retado a una apuesta, de si él lograba terminar el videojuego de citas le tendrían que aumentar el pago, pero si perdía seria su esclavo personal y no le tendría que pagar. Pero aun así, ¿porque shidou apostaría un todo o nada? , era algo que ella no entendía.

'no, el nunca jugo un juego de citas' pensó kotori mientras llegaba a la sala de física, después toco la puerta a lo que Reine salió, ella tenía una mirada de asombro

"Reine. ¿Qué paso?" pregunto kotori, ya que era raro que Reine se sorprendiera

"Kotori será mejor que lo veas" Respondio Reine mientras entraba a la habitación

"espera…que" intento pregunta Kotori mientras entraba pero…

"¡qqqquuuueeee!" Grito Kotori al ver a Shidou

Este yacía sentado con las piernas en mueble, tomando un café y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero lo que le sorprendió fue la pantalla, en ella salía los créditos del juego y en la parte superior salía 'felicidades…sacaste el final harem' con una imagen de un shidou en terno rodeado de las chicas del juego que llevaban vestidos de novia

"pe-pero ¿Cómo lo lograste?" pregunto kotori con miedo, ya que final harem era el final más difícil de conseguir

"fácil, intenten llevarme bien con todas, les ayude en lo que me pedía y lo último es mi secreto"

"espera, pe-pero una de ellas te pedía que te hagas pasar por su hermana para la fiesta de la chica popular, como lograste pasar esos diálogos"

"Ehh, supongo que tuve suerte, aunque pronto descubrí que el chico mayordomo era en realidad una chica que se hacía pasar por chico para seguir la tradición de mayordomos de su familia, luego todo fue de unos simples comentarios y conquiste a las tres" respondió shidou con aire de superioridad

"reine…dime…dime que el hiso trampa" dijo kotori algo desesperada

"lo lamento kotori pero en ningún momento shin salió del juego, es más él ni siquiera uso guardados"

"eso significa que…"Respondio kotori con miedo mientras volteaba hacia shidou

"que mi suelo es ahora de 5 mil y me debes 10 favores"

"pero…"

"o es acaso que el comandante no respeta sus promesa"

"Ahhh…bueno tengo que admitir la derrota" respondió kotori molesta

"bueno…creo que es hora que pida mi primer favor" dijo shidou mientras se paraba

"entiendo, entonces ¿qué quieres?" pregunto kotori aun enojada

"quiero ser fuerte" Respondio shidou sin rodeos

"eh...no te entiendo" Respondio kotori algo desconcertada

"kotori dime ¿hay otros grupos que desean destruir a los espíritus?" pregunto shidou

"bueno si, todos están en el extranjero y no creo…"

"que no vendrán a aquí…ja que ilusa eres" interrumpió shidou

"espera como te atreves a…" Respondio kotori enojada

"kotori hay que ser realistas" hablo shidou con voz seria antes de continuar

"si comenzamos a tratar con los espíritus va a llegar un momento en el cual ellos se darán cuanta de nosotros" luego se acercó a kotori y hablo

"y cuando llegue, intentaran erradicarnos"

"…"kotori se quedó en silencio

"por eso quiero estar listo cuando llegue ese momento"

"entonces quieres que dotemos de un unidad-CR" concluyo kotori

"Si te refieres a lo que usan las ast, si"

"Ahhh…Bueno" respondido kotori divagando, pero luego hablo con seriedad

"pero te advierto, el proceso de ensamblaje del realizador puede ser…traumante"

"entiendo" dijo shidou firmemente

"bueno te advertí…reine contacta a la central y diles que tengan un sala de ensamblaje lista"

"entendido"

"ah y diles que traigan un transporte ahora"

"esta bien" contesto reine mientras hacía unas llamadas

"bueno shidou… ¿seguro que quieres esto? Bien inicia la operación no hay vuelta atrás y hay un riesgo de terminar en una bolsa de la morgue"

"entiendo la grave del asunto kotori, estaré bien"

"bueno…vamos"

Después el trio salió a la calle donde un coche negro les esperaba, luego de abordarlo se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, para luego entrar por una calle secreta a una de las bases de Ratatoskr

Al llegar, shidou fue llevado a una oficina médica, donde un grupo de doctores lo esperaba

"comandante es un placer verla" hablo uno de ellos

"igualmente doctor Emmerich"

"supongo que el joven de allá es su hermano"

"si, bueno el baka quiere que le instalen una unidad-CR"

"entiendo" luego, el doctor se acercó a shidou

"un placer joven itsuka, son el doctor Hal Emmerich"

"un placer Emmerich-sama" respondió shidou con una reverencia

"bueno pasemos a la sala de preparación"

Después pasaron a una sala continua, donde se prepara instrumentos quirúrgicos y demás piezas

"bueno comandante los preparativos están casi listo, en uno minutos podemos comenzar"

"bien doctor le dejo en sus mano a mi baka hermano"

"bien, joven itsuka puede a acompañar a la doctora Marcova a la sala continua" dijo señalando a la doctora de su costado

"ok" luego shidou acompaño a la doctora a una cámara cerrada, después le ordenaron desvestirse hasta solo quedar con la ropa interior y ponerse en una cama de cirugía, luego fue llevado a un una habitación llena de instrumentos afilados y maquinas grandes, le hacía recordar a la sala de transformación de darth varder de star wars que vio con las gemelas.

Después unos doctores comenzaron a ponerte sonda en los brazos y pies

"Ehh disculpe cuando me ponen la anestesia" pregunto shidou a uno de los doctores

"ya lo hicimos" respondió el doctor mientras prepara un bisturí

"pero sigo despierto" pregunto con miedo

"je…veras ese es el problema con este tipo de operación" dijo el doctor una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar

"se requiere que el individuo este despierto para las calibraciones"

"ehhhhh" grito shidou con terror

"tranquilo chico, te inyectamos un analgésico que evita que sientas dolor"

"pero estaré consiente durante la operación"

"bueno esa es la parte traumante del asunto"

"pero… ¿cuánto dura al operación?"

"eh…5 a 6 horas"

"Ehh" grito shidou del miedo

"tranquilo 6 de cada 10 personas llegan a terminarla"

"¿y-y las otras 4?"Pregunto con temor

"jeje…bueno bien se desmayaron y el sistema sufre corto causando la muerte o salen de la mesa de operación y mueren por desangrado"

"entiendo" respondió shidou intentando ocultar su temor

Luego de un rato le colocaron varias maquinas, luego todos los doctores se colocaron máscaras y limpiaron el aire de la habitación. Finalmente el doctor Emmerich y cogiendo un bisturí hablo

"bueno damas y caballeros comencemos la operación"

'esto si me va a doler' pensó shidou

Afuera de la sala kotori estaba charlando con reine

"entonces ¿el doctor Emmerich le injertera los nuevos modelos?" pregunto reine mientras tomaba una taza de café

"si, hice unos arreglos y conseguí que le injertaran los modelos experimentales"

"veo, pero ¿no son esos los que tienen que instalar detrás del corazón y cerca del cuerpo calloso?"

"si esos son" respondió kotori con malicia

"ok…la operación y ensamblaje durara hasta las 5 voy organizar unos datos"

"ok yo por mi parte dormiré un poco"

Después ambas se separaron

'oni-chan ¿porque haces esto?' se preguntó kotori mientras dormía

5:00 am

Si el infierno existe, shidou ya lo había probado

Por 5 horas escucho el sonido de los bisturí, sierras o maquinas que le abrían poco a poco, al comienzo fue un calvario sentir que tus sentidos se iban y venían, o peor fue cuando perdió la vista, luego sintió como si su mente se apagaba poco a poco, o escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, por suerte todo sin dolor. Aun así era un calvario psicológico pensar que era abierto como pollo. Luego de 5 horas los doctores lo pararon y comenzaron a colocarle a colocarle partes metálicas, mientras usaban realizadores para curar los cortes que eran regenerados por el poder curativo de kotori, aunque ellos le informaron que era producto del realizador, shidou no comento, luego de unos minutos sintió que le era colocados parte de armaduras y de la nada sintió unas 'alas' en la espalda, luego de unos minutos le colocaba una máscara metálica.

"bien chico estaremos reconectando tus ojos… ahora" dijo uno de los doctores, luego, de golpe su vista regreso y con vio que a su alrededor esta kotori, reine y todos los doctores, aparte se percató que su vista era como la pantalla de un juego de disparo

"felicidades chico, pasaste la operación" hablo el doctor Emmerich

"gracias doc" respondió shidou aun con el trauma

"bien comándate ¿Qué opina?" preguntó Emmerich a kotori

"nada mal doc" respondió kotori con una sonrisa, luego se acercó a shidou

"eh baka-varder como estas" pregunto kotori a shidou

"jajá…bueno, no se siente incómodo, es mas, es como una segunda piel" respondió shidou

"es debido a la conexión con tu cerebro, estas directamente conectado al Lóbulo Parietal y al Lóbulo Frontal" hablo el doctor Emmerich

"nada mal doc, ahora el espejo" luego un grupo de trabajadores trajo un espejo a lo que shidou puedo verse

'increíble' pensó shidou al verse, este llevaba una armadura de elite de Ratatoskr, que era una versión masculina de la Vánargandr de mana, pero tenía mayor blindaje y alas mas grandes

"ahora doc puede explicar a shidou sobre las característica de su traje" hablo kotori mientras examinaba a shidou

"a verdad" Respondio el doctor luego fue por una Tablet y hablo

"para comenzar tu traje tiene un realizar con doble territorio" hablo mientras enseñaba los esquemas y continuo

"uno ofensivo y otro de ocultación táctica"

"¿ocultación táctica?" pregunto shidou

"en base, es invisibilidad"

"ok"

"aparte cuenta con inhibidores de dolor, sistema de soporte vital y neuroconeccion total"

"¿neuroconeccion total? "

"permite que controles tu cuerpo aunque rompan tus nervios"

"ok" respondió shidou con algo de miedo

'solo espero no tener que llegar a usarlo' pensó

"bueno, por último, la alas de tu espalda están conectadas directamente con tu cerebro, por lo que las controlaras con si fuera otra extremidad y tienes un sistema de cambio de vestimenta" dijo señalando los esquema de nuevo

"ok"

"por lo que son los complementos, propulsores y demás se te instalara después, esta operación fue básicamente instalarte la unidad-CR y demás conectores nerviosos"

"ok"

"ahora pasaremos a probar el sistema de cambio" dijo el doctor manipulando la Tablet antes de continua

"para iniciar piensa un tu vestimenta del colegio"

"ok doc"

Después shidou pensó en su uniforme, luego de un rato su cuerpo resplandeció y termino en su uniforme

"bien funciona, ahora piensa en una ropa casual"

Luego shidou pensó en cualquiera ropa y después termino con la ropa que uso cuando sello a yoshino

"bien el sistema tiene registra estas ropas para elegir, después podrás agregar más ropas si las usas"

"ok, gracias doc"

"bien shidou ahora vamos para elegir tus complementos" dijo kotori, luego de despedirse de los doctores, shidou y kotori fueron a otra sala, en ella había varias armas y herramientas

"bien shidou este es la sala de armamento" dijo kotori, luego llamo a alguien

"viejo mongoose"

Después un viejo de más de 60 años entro, este parecía llevar un traje de soldado de los años 80

"que niña" dijo el viejo

"shidou él es gray mongoose, es nuestro armero legendario, mongoose-sama este es mi hermano shidou "presento kotori

"ja…este es el chico, tiene agallas al hacerse la operación" respondió el viejo antes de continuar

"aunque ha habido gente que lo hiso sin anestesia"

"¡que!" grito shidou del horror

"si un ejemplo es el ayudante de tu hermana" comento el viejo

"espera Kyouhei-san lo hiso" pregunto shidou con temor

"si, el pobre fue parte de un experimento secreto" Respondio el viejo

"aunque al final le quedo gustando" agrego kotori

"o-ok" respondió shidou temeroso

"bueno después hablaremos de ese pobre diablo, bien chico que arma quieres, un rifle, una escopeta, un francotirador, un lanzallamas, un lanzagranadas o un lanzacohetes, solo puedes elegir dos" dijo el viejo mientras sacaba varias armas

"Hum…creo que tomare el francotirador y el lanzacohetes" respondió shidou

"ja buena elección chico mi antiguo jefe llevaba lo mismo en sus misiones" respondió el viejo recondando buenos tiempos antes de continuar

"bueno ahora las armas de apoyo, quieres una pistola tranquilizante, una pistola normal, una magnum, unos kunais, un minilanzagranada o una pistola de agua, solo puedes llevar uno"

"Hum…me llevo la pistola tranquilizante"

"ja. Era lo mismo que lleva mi jefe…bueno continuemos con las herramientas, quieres una pistola-gancho, un jaqueador automático, un escáner o un imán, solo puedes llevar una"

"Hum...me llevo la pistola-gancho"

"ja. Buena elección, bueno terminando te daré algunas granadas, inyecciones y esto" dijo el viejo mientras sacaba una caja

"¿una caja?" pregunto shidou curioso

"no es solo una caja chico, es lo último en tecnología de espionaje e infiltración" dijo el viejo con orgullo antes de continuar

"ciberpapel que cambia de color y textura, cubierta de cartón capas de repeler escáneres y empaquetado fácil"

"ok…gracias...supongo"

"créeme chico la caja ha sido vital en varios momentos de la historia, ahora pasa con Sam para que te de tu arma cuerpo a cuerpo"

Después kotori y shidou pasaron otra habitación, que parecía un dojo japonés, en ella había varias armas melés y un tipo con ropa de deporte practicando

"ah comandante un placer verla" dijo el tipo

"igualmente Sam, este es mi hermano"

"un gusto mi nombre es itsuka shidou"

"el mío igual, me llamo Samuel rodríguez, aunque todos me llaman sam"

"bueno sam quiero que le des a mi baka-hermano una arma"

"bien, que arma quieres chico un martillo, un Bo, una espada o una katana" mientras enseñaba varias armas

"me voy por la katana"

"ja nada mal chico, yo también uso katana"

"bien sam, quiero que te pongas a entrenar a shidou en el uso de armas y katana" hablo kotori

"ok comandante" Respondio sam antes de continuar

"haber chico ¿has usado una espada alguna vez?"

"eh una vez practique kendo en el orfanato y después me pusieron en un dojo de Kenjutsu con un amigo" respondió shidou recondando cuando él y tomomachi fueron aquel dojo durante la secundaria

"kendo y Kenjutsu Ehh, bueno supongo que no te molestara que me hagas una demostración" dijo mientras sacaba dos katanas de practica y dándole una a shidou

"ok" respondió shido agarrado la katana

Luego ambos levantaron las katanas y antes de comenzar sam hablo

"bueno debes saber que son un maestro en el Kenjutsu"

Luego sam choco su katana con la de shidou, que este último salió volando

"cuanto demoradas" pregunto kotori nerviosa

"bueno, por lo que tiene realizador, puede que e meses esté listo, creo" Respondio sam mientras guardaba su katana

"entiendo, bueno shidou tendrás que entrenar con sam después de colegio"

"ok"

"aparte que en los recesos iras con reine para mejorar más tu habilidad con los juegos de cita"

"entiendo" Respondio shidou

Sería una semana larga

21 de abril 7:30

"¡Que tal!"

"nada mal chico aprendes rápido"

Han sido diez días, incluyendo días de descanso, desde el comienzo del entrenamiento de después de clases con sam.

Él le estaba enseñando la técnica Uradachi, o "la espada asesina", le habia hablo que es una técnica ancestral de su familia, también le habría enseñado una técnica de desenvainar la katana con una arma de fuego, esta última era algo complicado y en el comienzo dejo a shidou con el brazo dislocado. Pero luego de práctica y ayuda del realizador, este lo había dominado, más o menos.

Ahora ambos estaban equipados, shidou con unidad-CR, Jörmungandr, y sam con su traje de combate

"bien chico, haber activa tu territorio, voy a probar si dureza" dijo sam mientras sacaba su espada Murasama de su padre, dijo casi en todos sus enfrentamientos lo había usado y salía victorioso, a excepción de uno donde perdió.

Cuando le pregunto le respondió que en solo 2 oportunidades había perdió, una con un senador-maldito loco, y el otro con un ninja-bishonen-ciborg, en el último termino con una hemorragia masiva en el estómago, si no fuera por su trato-secreto de espionaje que tenía con Ratatoskr, hubiera muerto, aunque en opinión de sam le dejo gana al bishonen y le dejo su espada de entrenamiento para que matara al senador loco. Por suerte lograron curarlo y como todos lo creían muerto se quedó en Ratatoskr para trabajar.

"entiendo" respondió shidou y comenzó a crear su territorio, aunque era difícil y en lo común demora meses en dominarlo. Shidou lo domino en 5 días, ya sea por las energías espirituales que tenía sellado o por la unidad-CR avanzada que tenía.

"entonces veamos" dijo sam mientras hacía combos de carga con su espada hacia shidou

Al final, el territorio aguanto 5 cargar antes de romperse

"nada mal chico, has mejorado mucho en estos 10 días, lo dejaremos por hoy"

"gracias sam-sensei, lo veo después" respondió shidou con una reverencia

Luego shidou se dirigió al teletransporte de la base, que lo llevo a la sala de física de su escuela. Donde estaba reine desayunando

"buenos días reine-san, la veo luego" dijo shidou mientras corría al salón de cases

"buenos días shin" Respondio reine mientras mordía su tostada

Después de comenzar el receso shidou volvio a la sala de física donde esta reine y kotori

"5 minutos antes, vaya shidou estas mejorando cada día" hablo kotori con vos sarcástica antes de continuar

"bien, reine"

"Shin. El siguiente entrenamiento de citas ha sido decidido."

"bien ¿Cuál es?" pregunto shidou a lo que Reine respondió.

"...Por el momento,seduce a tu maestra Okamine Tamae."

"entiendo"

Después Reine saco un pequeño aparato del escritorio, y se lo dio a Shidou. Era un pequeño comunicador acompañado de un micrófono.

"...Tratar de colocarlo en tu oreja."

Obedeciendo, se lo coloco en su oreja.

Después, Reine recogió el micrófono y susurro

"... ¿Cómo esta esto, puedes escucharme?"

"afirmativo"

"...Genial,¿Está el volumen bien?"

"sí."

Shidou contesto, y Reine inmediatamente uso los audífonos que estaban colocados en el escritorio.

"...bien. Tampoco hay problema en nuestro lado."

"ok"

Luego Kotori saco otro pequeño aparato del escritorio.

Con un chasquido de su dedo, el aparato expandió sus alas y bailo en el cielo como un insecto.

"¿un minidrone?" pregunto shidou

"mini-drone-cámara-súper sensible. te seguiremos con esto. Asegúrate de no confundirlo con un mosquito y destruirlo."

"vaya que buenos aparatos"

"Lo que sea, apúrate y ve. El blanco está en el pasdiso del 3er piso en el edificio escolar del este."

"será fácil" Respondio shidou con toda confianza

"Jajajaja… como si pudieras conquistar a una chica de verdad" Respondio kotori con vos burlona

"ja…calla y mira" hablo shidou mientras salía a pasadizo

"ya te creeré cuando lo mire"

5 minutos después

"¡cómo es posible estos!" grito kotori al ver a shidou dejar a su profesora a la enfermería

Hace 5 minutos shidou había salido a encontrarse con Tama-chan, cuando se encontraron shidou comenzó a elogiarla y ayudarla a llevar sus cosas, luego le pregunto sobre su vida y continuo contándole que el hasta ahora había sido manipulado por varias chicas, ella se compadeció con shidou y él le comenzó a decir que todo eso no le importaba cuando estaba cerca de ella. Después se confesó a Tama-chan, a lo que ella le dijo que no podían estar por la diferencia de edad, pero le dijo que no lo importaba y que para él, ella era su motivo para vivir y demá fue mucho para Tama-chan y se desmayo

"creo que me pase un poco" dijo shidou mientras se reía al salir de la enfermería

"¡No juegues conmigo! ¿Cómo lograste desmayar a tu maestra?"

"es mi secreto…"

"...!"

Cuando estaba por terminar, Shidou choco con un estudiante que acababa de aparecer de alrededor de la esquina, y se cayó.

"...L-lo siento, ¿estás bien?...¿Eh...?!"

Shidou sintió como si su corazón fue apretado. Después de todo, estaba allí Yatogami tohka

También, eso no era todo. Cayó en su trasero, y apuntando a Shidou con sus piernas abiertas en la letra M.

El involuntariamente alejo sus ojos. Sin embargo, tohka no parecía mostrar pánico.

"Estoy bien." dijo tohka mientras se paraba a lo que pregunto

"¿estás bien?"

"Ehh…sí. Lamento el inconveniente Yatogami."

Respondio shidou, aunque aún le hacía difícil referirse a tohka por su apellido

"no te preocupes, no hay problema, aparte quería que le des esto a kotori-chan" dijo tohka mientras le entregaba a shidou una bolsa llena de Chupa Chups

"eh...espera ¿conoces a mi hermana?"

"¿no te dijo nada?" Respondio tohka algo sorprendida

"bueno no"

"entiendo"

"pero eh Yatogami."

"¿si?"

"El uniforme escolar te qué bien"

"veo, gracias"

"aparte te quería preguntar si pudieras salir conmigo en fin de semana"

"No me importa."

"a bueno no hay…"

"No me importa salir contigo."

"ok bien puede ser…"

Pero…

UUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

"mierda" susurro shidou

"Una emergencia. Después quedamos." Respondio tohka, a lo que se voltio y corrió por el corredor.

"bueno donjuán, a ocurrido un terremoto espacial. Regresa a la sala de física para ir al Fraxinus" hablo kotori

"entonces volvió el espíritu eh " pregunto shidou a lo que Kotori continúo.

"Si. La ubicación prevista es…aquí en la Preparatoria Raizen."

El tiempo es 5:20 PM.

Los tres se habían movido a la nave aérea Fraxinus, mientras los estudiantes que comenzaban a evacuar

Cambiadas en sus uniformes militares, Kotori, Reine y el resto de la tripulación en el puente manipulaba las consolas y pantallas de las nave

"entiendo."

Sentada en el asiento del capitán mientras lamia una Chupa Chups, Kotori se dirigió a shidou.

"Shidou."

"si kotori"

"en un par de minutos estar todo listo para que vayas. Ve y prepárate."

"entendido"

Después este activo su unidad Jörmungandr y comprobó todos los sistema

"bueno Shidou, eres bastante suertudo, sabes."

"por..."

Siguiendo la mirada de Kotori, el miro el mapa en la pantalla

En ella aparecía la preparatoria de Shidou, donde había un solitario marcador verde, y rodeándolo, muchos pequeños marcadores rojos que estaban fuera de la escuela

"El verde es el Espíritu, y los rojos son la AST."

"Hum…ellos están esperando que el Espíritu vaya afuera por el problema de espacio"

"exacto, parece que si aprendiste todo sobre las unidad-CR"

Después la imagen en la pantalla cambio a video en tiempo real de la escuela.

Gran aparte del patio había sido vaporizado y estaba soleado

"Después de aparecer en el patio, parece que entro el edificio escolar medio destruido. Eres un suertudo, porque ahora puedes hacer contacto con el Espíritu sin la interferencia de la AST."

"ok, pero ¿porque esta soleado a estas horas?"

"es algo extraño que sucede cuando aparece ángel, todo se pone día"

"¿ángel?" pregunto shidou curioso

"el espíritu que te encontraste el 10 de abril"

'así que ese es el código de origami ' pensó shidou

"entiendo. Espero que estén listos"

"No te preocupes Shidou. Hay mucha gente confiable en la tripulación de Fraxinus."

"ok…."

"Tal como,…"

Y entonces con vigor, ella apunto a cada uno de los tripulantes de la parte inferior del puente.

"Habiendo experimentado el matrimonio cinco veces, Kawagoe!"

"joder, me pregunto cómo lo hiso para casarse varias veces"

"Presumiendo gran popularidad en las tiendas de noche, Presidente Mikimoto!"

"joder debe tener mucha plata"

"Sus rivales de amor encuentran desgracia una por una. Shiizaki!"

"guao…que mala suerte"

"El hombre con cien esposa, Nakatsugawa!"

"son 2d no"

"Debido a su profundo amor, ahora la ley no la deja a 500 metros de su ser amado, Minowa!"

"bueno que gente curiosa"

"...Todos, como la tripulación, sus habilidades son ciertamente reales."

"bueno…" Respondio shidou mientras se dirigió a todos y hablo

"oigan amigos, cuento con ustedes para que triunfo en esta misión, espero lo mejor de todos"

A lo que varios tripulantes le desearon suerte

"Lo que sea, apúrate y ya vete. Si el Espíritu sale entonces la AST ataca."

"entendido comandante." Respondio shidou mientras se dirigía a la salida

"Buena Suerte." Dijo kotori con un pulgar arriba

"igualmente" Respondio shidou

Luego de llegar al teletrasportador, fue llevado a la periferia de su colegio, después activo la ocultación táctica

"bien kotori guíame"

"Bueno, entra el edificio por allí."

"Entendido"

Luego entro al edificio escolar. Después siguió las instrucciones de kotori

"Ahora, hay que apurarnos. La ubicación del Espíritu es tres pisos arriba, en la cuarta clase en frente."

"Entendido" Respondio shidou y corrió hacia arriba de las escaleras cercanas.

Antes que un minuto había pasado, el llego en frente de la clase especificada.

"mi clase que curioso"

"si eso así. Entonces tenemos una ubicación ventajosa, pero es mucho mejor que un lugar desconocido." Dijo kotori

"bueno...ahí vamos" dijo shidou mientras entraba al aula

En la cuarta hilera desde enfrente, la segunda columna desde las ventanas, justo en el escritorio de Shidou, estaba origami leyendo un libro de primaria

Sus ojos emanando con un brillo ilusorio leía lo que parecía se historia

Con el factor sorpresa shidou intento saludar primero, pero…

"Ehh" grito shidou al ser rodeado por varias alas desde varios puntos

"H-Hey" intento hablar shidou pero los pilares dispararon, a lo que él pudo evadir fácilmente.

Pero la gran parte de la puerta quedo vaporizado o quemado

"...!?"

"Shidou!" grito kotori por el comunicador

Mientras hacía una expresión triste, origami cerró el libro y lo introdujo en una de las alas mientras se acercaba a shidou

"Esper..."

Un instante después, rayos de luz fueron disparados hacia Shidou, por suerte su territorio aguanto el daño

"¡E-Espera! ¡Yo no soy tu enemigo!"

"mientes humano, tienes sus trajes"

"espera yo no estoy con las personas que te atacan"

"entonces… ¿Quién eres tú?"

"...Ahhh, Yo soy"

"Espera un momento." intervino kotori mientras salía opciones en la pantalla

①"¡Yo soy Itsuka Shidou, vine a salvarte!"

②"solo soy un soldado indefenso por favor no me mates."

③"Antes de preguntar por el nombre de alguien, debes de decir el tuyo primero."

"Una elección"

Kotori inmediatamente movió su boca más cerca del micrófono, parando a Shidou de hacer su respuesta.

"Espera un momento."

"entendido"

"¡Escojan la opción que piensen que es correcta! ¡Dentro de cinco segundos!"

Todos de una vez, los miembros de la tripulación operaron la consola en frente de ellos. Los resultados de eso inmediatamente se mostraron en la pantalla en frente de Kotori.

La más popular fue la ③.

"Parece que todos nosotros compartimos la misma opinión."

Kotori dijo, y la tripulación cabeceo en armonía.

"① parece como la elección más obvia, pero mientras el oponente tenga dudas, sería muy peligroso."

Mientras estaba parado, Kannazuki hablo.

"...② está fuera de cuestión. En la oportunidad de escape,seria problemático."

Después, de la parte baja del puente, Reine hablo.

"Eso es correcto. A ese punto, ③ tiene sentido lógicamente, y si todo sale bien,podríamos controlar la conversación."

"esperen tiene que la ①" dijo shidou por el comunicador

"pero si elegimos la ① causaría dudas"

"si pero la ③ la enojaría"

"puede ser, comandante sugiero seguir la recomendación de shidou" dijo Kannazuki

"Ahhh…bueno shidou elige la ①"

"...Yo te preguntare una vez más. ¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto origami irritada

"¡Yo soy Itsuka Shidou, vine a salvarte!" Respondio shidou mientras desactiva su traje.

"¿salvarme? De que hablas humano"

"...Ahhh, bueno"

"Espera" intervino de nuevo kotori mientras salía nuevas opciones en la pantalla

①"¡de las personas que te atacan!"

②"salvarte de tu soledad."

③"salvarte de ti mismo"

"Una elección"

La más popular fue la ①

"Hum…así que quieren ir con todo"

"sería una buena forma de demostrar que no somos hostiles"

"eso y que la ② y ③ son demasiado surrealista"

"bueno shidou la ①"

"¡de las personas que te atacan!"

"y porque me ayudarías" Respondio origami mientras miraba hacia abajo y continuo

"Después de todo he matado a muchos de los tuyos" hablo con tristeza

"...!" por un momento shidou se congelo en su lugar, después de todo origami había matado a varios humano, pero sabía de que seguro lo hiso por defensa, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando origami le vio de cerca

"¿Nu?" levanto sus cejas antes de continuar

"Hey, ¿no nos hemos encontrado antes...?"

"Ah, fue este mes, el 10. En la ciudad."

"Ohh." Respondio origami antes de continuar

"Ya lo recuerdo. Tú eres el tipo que dijo cosa extraña." Hablo con un tono mucho más suave, sin embargo…

"...Si lo recuerdo, ¿tu dijiste que tú no tenías intención de matarme? Dime, ¿Qué estas planeando? ¿Estas planeando atacarme después de bajar la guardia para vengar a tus camaradas caídos?"

"..."

Luego de eso shidou se quedó sin palabras, las palabras de origami eran iguales a cuando conoció a tohka. Con solo pensar que origami paso por aquel calvario de ser rechazo por todos, hiso querer vomitar a shidou

"Los humanos nos..."

"... no todas las personas intentan matarte." Intervino shidou

"... ¿Es eso verdad?...luego de que mate a otros humanos" pregunto origami conmocionada

"si, y no creo los mataste por que querías."

"pero todos me dijeron que debía morir, que soy una amenaza"

"No, tú no eres una amenaza."

"...Entonces. Si no tienes intención de matarme, ¿para qué propósito estas aquí?"

"Ahhh, bueno..."

"Shidou" interrumpió kotori antes de continuar

"elijan."

Lamiendo sus labios, kotori miro a las opciones mostradas en medio de la pantalla.

①"Por supuesto, yo vine a conocerte a ti."

②"Lo que sea, eso no importa, o sí."

③"Solo es una coincidencia."

La respuesta más popular era la ①.

"Bueno,la ② no es buena idea, Shidou, por ahora ve por la ①" hablo kotori a lo que shidou dijo

"Fue para conocerte a ti."

Después origami hizo una cara en blanco.

"¿Para conocerme a mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?"

Después salieron nuevas opciones

①"Yo estoy curioso acerca de ti."

②"Era para que nosotros pudiéramos amarnos el uno al otro."

③"Yo tengo algo que yo quiero preguntarte."

"Nn... que deberíamos hacer nosotros."

Kotori froto su barbilla, y en la pantalla en frente de ella enseñaba ② como la respuesta.

"Es mejor ir con un ataque directo aquí, comandante. ¡Enseñarle su masculinidad!"

"¡no podrían causar desconfianza!"

De la parte baja del puente, las voces de la tripulación sonaron.

"Bueno, esta bien. ① o ③ solo conseguira otra . Ve por..." hablaba kotori pero fue interrumpido por shidou

"espera, quiero intentar algo"

"que pero…"

"confía en mi kotori"

"bueno todo el mundo esté listo" Respondió kotori molesta

"Yo vine aquí, para hablar contigo."

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"Solo eso. Quiero hablar contigo. No me importa que sea el tema. Incluso si tú me ignoras. Pero solo quiero que tú sepas una cosa." Respondio con determinación shidou

"Shidou" susurro kotori al ver hablar a shidou

Hasta ahora shidou no comprendía porque origami estaba en el lugar de tohka

Pero algo que entendía era una cosa

Que origami no tenía a nadie ahora.

Que no tenía ni amigos, ni padres, ni a shidou

Que nadie se importaba en ella

Que estaba sola

Con determinación shidou hablo

"Yo no negare tu existencia."

"..."levanto sus cejas, origami alejo sus ojos de Shidou.

Y después de un corto silencio, ella hablo

"...Shidou. ¿dijiste que eras Shidou?"

"Si."

"¿Tu de veras no negaras mi existencia?"

"Si."

"¿De verdad, de veras?"

"si de veras."

"¿De verdad, de veras, de veras?"

"si, de verdad, de veras, de veras." contesto shidou sin detenerse

A lo que origami se paró y dejando un suspiro, volteando su cara hacia atrás.

"que te crees"

Levantando sus cejas y con una burla, ella cruzo los brazos y continuo

"¿A quién estas intentando de engañar con esas palabras baka baka?"

"espera, yo solo…"

"...Pero ya sabes."

Mientras con una expresión complicada, origami continúo.

"Yo no sé qué tipo eres, pero tú eres el primer humano con el cual puedo tener una conversación adecuada. ...aunque tengo información de los libros que recolecte, necesito la información de un humano."

"bueno, pero…"

"no me malinterpretes, yo aún no confió en ti. Pero si es para ganar más información, lo haré. Mm, eso es muy importante. Información es súper importante."

Mientras hablaba, la expresión de origami parecía más suave.

"ok, voy hacer todo lo posible" Respondió shidou con una sonrisa

"nada mal shidou, creía que la ibas a cagar y te recogeríamos trozo a trozo" hablo kotori por el comunicador

"solo ten más fe en mi hermanita."

"ok"

Al mismo tiempo, origami comenzó a recorrer la habitación volando.

"Pero, solo intenta tomar una acción sospechosa. No quedara rastro de tu existencia."

"ok, no te preocupes"

"bueno, Shidou."

"¿si?"

"¿Qué exactamente es este lugar? E visto lugares parecidos pero con juguetes, creo, en los suelos y mesa pequeñas"

Diciendo esto, aterrizo en un escritorio derrumbado.

"bueno, esto es una escuela, ahora estamos en un salón, un lugar donde estudiantes de la misma edad que yo van a estudiar y aprender. Nosotros nos sentamos en esos escritorios, así."

"¿Qué?!" Respondió origami sorprendida antes de continuar

"¿Todos estos se llenan con humanos? vaya debe de haber cerca de cuarenta."

"44 exactamente." Respondio shidou antes de continuar

"aunque depende…"

"espera" interrumpió origami antes de continuar

"en los libros que leí muchos humanos tenían nombre, creo lo voy a necesita."

A lo que pregunto

"shidou. ¿Cómo quieres que me llamarme?"

"espera quieres que yo…"

"si, dame un nombre, ya que no tengo planes de hablar con alguien más. Quiero que me des uno."

"bueno ok, tu nombre será..."

"shidou espera…." Hablo kotori pero fue cortado por shidou

"no te preocupes hermanita tengo el nombre ideal para ella." Respondio shidou con seguridad

"espera baka, esto es una situación importante y…"

"tranquila yo me encargo"

"hummm…voy no digas que no te advertí"

Luego shidou se acercó y hablo

"tu nombre será origami, tobichi origami"

De la boca despreocupada de Shidou vino ese nombre.

"¿eh?"

"¿Como esta?"

Después de un momento de silencio

"baka como se te ocurre un nombre completo tú…" grito kotori pero…

"Hum tobichi origami, sí, me gusta" Respondio origami con una sonrisa

"¿qqqquuuueeee?" grito kotori

"te lo dije" Respondio shidou burlonamente

"¿dijiste algo?" pregunto origami curiosa

"Ah, no, nada..."

"Entonces tobichi origami, ¿Cómo se escribes?"

"Ahhh, eso…" Respondio Shidou camino hacia el pizarrón, cogió un pedazo de tiza, e escribió "鳶一 折紙".

"Humm."

Con un pequeño cabeceo, origami imito a Shidou y trazo el pizarrón con su dedo. En eso como si su dedo fuera un sable de luz escribió las palabras "鳶一 折紙".

"¿Qué pasa?"

"...Nada."

"entiendo"

Diciendo esto, origami vio las palabras por un rato, y luego hablo.

"shidou."

"¿si?"

"tobichi origami"

"¿Eh?"

"tobichi origami. Es mi nombre. ¿No es maravilloso?"

"Ah, sí que lo es" Respondió shidou con un pequeña sonrisa

"shidou."

"si origami..."

"..." sonrió origami a shidou

Ahora que él lo piensa, en todos los meses que pasó, era la primera vez que veía la sonrisa de origami

Entonces…

"mierda" susurro shidou

De la nada, el edificio escolar fue sacudido por explosiones.

Luego shidou activo su unidad-CR y con su territorio rodeo a origami y a el

Después una lluvia de balas y misiles irrumpieron por los pasadizos causados graves daños

Luego de unos minutos se detuvieron

"joder las ast nos dan un respiro"

"shidou, las ast han traído equipo pesado y o no."

"¿Qué-que pasa?... ¡kotori!"

"una de ellas tiene un modelo experimental."

"espera no me digas que"

"si una de ellas tiene una unidad-CR antiespiritus"

"joder"

Unidad-CR antiespiritus, son las elites de unidades para equipos contra espíritus, ya que cuentan con misiles de antimateria y armas de riel, cualquier disparo sería fatal para un espíritu.

En el pánico, Shidou levanto su cara.

Origami tenía una expresión igual a cuando se encontró con shidou, pero parecía retorcerse con dolor extremo.

"¡origami!"

Con una mirada triste con un par de lágrimas, origami hablo

"Apúrate y escapa, shidou. Si tú te quedas, serás golpeado por tus compañeros…."

"ellos no son mis aliados"

"¿Eh?" Respondio origami sorprendida antes de continuar

"pero si te quedas podrías…"

"¡Yo se eso...! Pero ahora mismo es tiempo para nuestra conversación. De eso me puedo ocupar luego ¿Tú quieres la información no? Tengo tiempo de sobra, así que te contestare." Respondio shidou mientras desactivaba su unidad

"...!"

Después origami se sentó junto a shidou y hablaron

Afuera

"fuego a discreción"

Usando una unidad-CR antiespiritus, tohka estaba sosteniendo un lanza misiles de antimateria

Luego del encuentro con kotori, tohka había ganado una dominación a usar esa unidad, fue un golpe de suerte. Para ella era un paso más cerca a derrotar a los espíritus y proteger la inocencia de chicas como kotori. Ella había ganado una nueva motivación

"a todas las unidades deténganse, artillería pesada ha llegado" abro su capitana Ryouko Kusakabe

Luego dos robots gigantes cayeron del cielo, ambos tenían 2 patas y 2 alas con ametralladoras de alto calibre y sistema de lanza misiles

"Así que los altos mando dejaron que traigamos sus dos preciaros rays al combate" hablo tohka mientras guarda el lanzamisiles

"je…recuerda que dijimos que solo estaba haciendo polvo en la base de Tokio" Respondio su capitana antes de continuar

"a todas las unidades, formen un perímetro,tohka ve y atrae al espíritu, cuando salga está acabado"

"entendido"

Luego tohka voló hasta llegar a las ventas y vio su salón de clases, y la vio

"ángel" susurro tohka mientras prepara su railgun, pero entonces

"Ehh" susurro al ver al costado de ángel, había un chico en uniforme de su colegio, pero cuando le vio la cara

"shidou" grito tohka, después saco su espada y voló hacia el

En el salón

La conversación con origami fue más interesante de lo que shidou se imaginó. Al parecer ella había aparecido una vez cerca de un jardín de niños, donde leyó varios libros y se llevó otros, luego aprecio cerca de un colegio de primaria, donde leyó y se llevó más libros, le respondió varias preguntas, en especial sobre los cuentos que ella había leído. Después shidou le pregunto sobre su pasado, a lo origami respondió diciendo que no tenía memorias, que solo existió y apareció en este mundo. Después de un sonido sonó en el comunicador y kotori hablo.

"¡Es tu oportunidad, Shidou! El medidor de humor ya ha llegado más del 70 por ciento. Si tú quieres hacer una movida entonces ahora es tiempo."

"entiendo, ¿Qué digo?"

"Hum…Por el momento... intenta invitarla a una cita"

"ok, lo haré" dijo shidou, luego se dirigió a origami y hablo

"Eh, origami"

"si"

"¿irías a una cita conmigo?"

"¿Qué es una cita?" pregunto origami con una cara en blanco

"Ahhh, bueno es..."

Pero entonces Kotori grito.

"¡Shidou! ¡AST está en movida!"

"!Espera...¡" grito shidou

De pronto un hoyo se formó en el salón, del cual tohka apareció

"yatogami" hablo shidou sorprendido, ya que tohka estaba llevando una armadura más grande con una falda metálica. Y tenía su espada larga mejorada

"shidou ¿estás bien?" pregunto tohka preocupada

"si, pero…" Respondio shidou pero fue interrumpido por origami

"Tch… Eres tu otra vez." Hablo molesta

"Ángel" dijo tohka con ira y levantando su espada

Luego origami levanto su mano y dijo

"¡Metatron [SunShemesh]!"

Instantáneamente, las alas comenzaron a aparecer y concentrar energía

"mierda" susurro shidou, pero kotori hablo

"¡Shidou, retírate! te recogeremos ahora"

"espera…." Dijo shidou pero antes de que termine, origami disparo su Ángel y formo un destello segador

Luego su cuerpo fue rodeado por una sensación de ingravidez.

Después fue teletranspordado al Fraxinus.

 **que tal el capitulo,comenten,que serán respondido en el próximo capitulo,ahora algunas notas**

 **shidou con unidad-CR: Luego de leer varios fanfic con shidou usando energía espiritual,se me ocurrió varia un poco,aparte el nombre de la unidad de shidou Jörmungandr,lo puse ya que en la mitologia nordica,Jörmungandr es el otro nombre de Jörmundgander,** **un moustro hermano de fernrir,este ultimo tambien llamado Vánagandr,nombre de la unidad de mana,hermana de shidou**

 **crossover con metal gear: en si solo estoy ambientando la historia en el universo de metal gear , pero aparte de los personajes que estoy usando,no va a mas haber interacción entre las series,talves una breve aparicion o algo de ese estilo,pero sigue con la linea de tiempo de date a live**

 **otacon:el tío no querría saber nada mas de guerra después de mg4, y como** **Ratatoskr es una organización pacifica, se me ocurrió incluirlo,va a tener un papel importante en la serie,aparte que talves haga un otaconxtama,no se ambos han estado en la** **friendzone por años,aunque la diferencia de edad es como 10 años,pero algo que aprendí del anime de gate es que la edad no cuenta**

 **doctora** **Marcova :es un secreto...**

 **gray mongoose:es el nombre del armero legendario que tengo en mi partida de mg5, se me ocurrió incluirlo para variar,el sera con una figura experta en el combate y dará consejos a nuestros** **héroes**

 **sam: el personaje era cool, y la forma en que lo derrota raiden no fue tan épica que digamos, quise incluirlo para que shidou maneje las katanas,y también jugara un papel importante ,también planeo un samxreine o un samxkaren(la hermana de elen)**


	4. cita y sellado

**hola amigos,con este capitulo termino el arco de regreso/origami, después habrá un capitulo de transcicion y seguiré con el arco de yoshino**

 **nota: no me pertenece date a live**

Fraxinus, sala del teletrasportador

Reine había sido enviada a recoger a Shidou, de no ser por la intervención de la ast, hubiera sido éxito la misión, cuando Shidou llegó, este se levantó rápido y corrió

"Shin, espera…" Dijo reine pero shidou salió de la habitación

"joder que tiene ese chico" pregunto uno de los guardias

"no sé, pero creo que sé a dónde se dirige" respondió reine mientras salía del cuarto

Fraxinus, puente

Mientras la tripulación trabajaba en la planta baja, Kotori está inmersa en sus pensamientos

'oni-chan… ¿Qué te ha pasado?' pensó kotori, después de todo shidou no era el mismo de antes. Todo comenzó aquel 10 de abril, cuando llego al Fraxinus actuó de lo más normal, no se sorprendió al verla en su modo comandante, y no divago en ningún momento, es más no demostró duda y la presiono con pedirle una paga con favores. En un principio, creyó que su hermano saldría a la defensiva del espíritu y pediría ayuda, pero el solo se ofreció de mala gana de trabajador suicida. Después fue toda una sorpresa que el sacar el final harén en el juego de cita, ya que el solo jugaba juegos de acción y cosa así. Luego pidió con primer favor una unidad-CR, algo que le sorprendió ya que shidou era comúnmente un pacifista. Fue durante la operación donde sus dudas comenzaron…

10 días antes 4:00

"reine para que me has llamado" pregunto kotori mientras se acerca a reine

"ah kotori te quería informar sobre el estado de shin" Respondio reine mientras usa un ordenador antes de continuar

"para comenzar, shin ¿no tiene hábitos raros?"

"a que te refieres" Respondio kotori confundida

"bueno es que los doctores se sorprendieron que shin estaba depilado"

"que, pero que tiene este baka…"hablo kotori en un tono molesto pero fue interrumpida por reine

"aunque eso es lo menos preocupante"

"a que te refieres"

"bueno cuando examinación su cuerpo se dieron cuenta que varios órgano y extremidades se habían regenerado, como si antes de antes había sufrido lesiones graves" hablo reine mientras enseñaba algunas imágenes de shidou en la pantalla

"no lo sé, shidou solo salió el 9 con sus amigos para celebrar el regreso a clases, ¿eso era todo?"

"no, pero lo que sigue es algo que te puede inquietar" dijo reine con algo de miedo en su vos

"a que te refieres" pregunto kotori inquietada

"hemos encontraron…varias energías espirituales en su cuerpo, aparte de la tuya… Efreet"

"que como lo supiste…" respondido kotori con miedo en su vos

"de que eras un espíritu, fue principalmente porque unas de las energías estaba conectada a ti, tranquila no diré nada" hablo reine de forma serena

"gracias" dijo kotori tranquilándose un poco

"bueno, aparte de la tuya hay otras 5 energía, intente identificar sus patrones y descubrí que está relacionadas con 3 espíritus conocidos, hermit, berseker y Witch, las otras dos no son conocidas pero…"

"pero que"

"bueno es la parte más inquietante una tiene una baja, casi inexistente conexión con alguien, pero no pude identificar"

"entonces me estás diciendo que mi hermano a sellado a otras 5 espíritus"

"¿sellado?" pregunto reine con curiosidad

"bueno te lo explicare" Respondio kotori

Luego procedió a contarle la razón verdadera de la inclusión de shidou y de cómo él era el único que podía sellara a los espíritus

"bueno en síntesis se puede decir que si y no" hablo reine mientras tomaba una taza de café

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto kotori curiosa

"bueno, el presenta solo un 30% del poder total de cada espíritu y con las otras 4 están cortadas la conexión"

"¿cortadas?"

"si no están relacionadas en ningún modo, aunque parece que un momento lo estaba"

"…" se sentó kotori mientras tenía la mirada baja

"sé que esto es algo chocante pero creo que de momento tenemos tener en secreto esta información"

"si entiendo, pero reine" pregunto kotori con una vos débil

"si"

"es… la persona que están operando abajo… ¿es mi oni-chan?" dijo kotori con ganas de llorar

"…" reine se quedó en silencio por un momento, la actitud actual de kotori era baja y por alguna razón se sentía demasiado calor en la habitación, luego de pensar por un tiempo hablo

"bueno según las muestras genéticas sí, pero es solo diferente en algunos aspectos, no puedo asegurar nada, pero creo que será mejor confiar en el por ahora"

"pero…"

"sé que se debe ser duro pero tienes que confiar que él es tu oni-chan y no impostor" dijo reine intentando tranquilizar a kotori

"lo sé, gracias reine, no informes nada de esto nadie y asegura todos los datos" Respondio kotori reponiéndose

"ok"

"bien, nos vemos en una hora" dijo kotori saliendo de la habitación

Presente

'oni-chan…eres tú no' pensó kotori, de pronto la puerta se abrió y salió shidou con una mirada molesta

"kotori, por qué me sacaste, ya casi lo tenía" grito shidou molesto

"…" no respondió kotori

"oye al menos di…." Grito shidou pero fue interrumpido

"baka" grito kotori mientras golpeaba a shidou

"kotori…" hablo shidou

"crees que hubieras sobrevivido a esto" Respondio kotori molesta mientras señalaba la pantalla

En ella se vea un gran hoyo en la escuela de shidou, exactamente en el aula de shidou, donde el concreto, metal, cables y vidrios se habían fundido, también salía un grupo ast que recogían a tohka con un helicóptero.

'Al menos sé que tohka está a salvo' pensó shidou antes de hablar

"no se"

"no sé qué, baka baka" grito kotori molesta

"ok, ok entiendo. Lo siento kotori"

"hummm…bueno al menos ángel te conoce y parece que confía en ti"

"ja, por lo menos no todo salió mal" respondió shidou tranquilizado a lo que continuo

"ah kotori"

"si"

"Yatogami te quería dar esto" dijo shidou entregándole la bolsa a kotori

"a mi encargo…"

"ahora dime desde cuanto la conoces" hablo shidou molesto

"eh, desde el 10, pero solo es para espiar a las ast"

"¿no tienes subordinados para eso?"

"va no todos tiene experiencia y la chica confía ciegamente en mi"

"ok"

"bueno, gente lo terminaremos por hoy, mañana quiero un reporte de los ocurrido hoy" dijo kotori a la tripulación

"bueno que hay de cena" dijo shidou mientras se dirigía a la puerta

"ah estaba pensado en ir a comer al nuevo restaurante peruano del centro" Respondio kotori mientras se paraba de su silla

"comida extranjera, porque no"

2 horas después

"¡Ahhh! ¡oni-chan! pica, pica" grito kotori mientras espera a shidou

"te dije que no te echaras mucho rocoto" dicho shidou mientras compraba un refresco

"creí que era kétchup"

Habían ido a comer a aquel restaurante extranjero, todo fue bien hasta que kotori tomo accidentalmente rocoto y comenzó a grita

"toma" dijo shidou mientras le daba el refresco

Luego de tomarlo kotori se calmó y hablo

"Ahhh…gracias oni-chan"

"bueno vamos kotori"

"ok"

En el camino a casa kotori no aguanto más y le pregunto a shidou

"Ehh….oni-chan" dijo kotori nerviosa

"si kotori"

"¿es-este bien?" pregunto nerviosa

"eh bueno si…" respondido shidou pero fue interrumpido por kotori

"estas mintiendo"

"…"

"tú has estado actuando extraño y…y…y" dijo kotori con lagrimas

"kotori" susurro shidou

"y tú no pareces el mismo" dijo kotori entre lagrimas

"…."

"dime ¿qué te pasa?" pidió kotori con una cara de tristeza

Ahora que lo pensaba, shidou no había sido el mismo, pero no quiera cometer los mismos errores que antes, por eso se esforzó en ser más fuerte, pero parece que kotori no lo tomo a la ligera. Una parte de él quería decirle la verdad, pero no quería inquietarla, no quería que supiera todos los malos momentos por venir

"bueno es solo algo que por ahora no te lo puedo" hablo shidou en un tono sereno a lo que continuo

"pero te prometo que te lo diré tarde o temprano" hablo con una sonrisa

"oni-chan" dijo kotori recuperándose

"kotori, ¿confías en mí?"

"claro que si, por eso eres mi oni-chan" respondió kotori con una sonrisa

"si, vamos kotori"

"ok, oni-chan" respondió kotori mientras iban a casa

'oni-chan ¿qué ocultas?' se preguntó kotori en sueños

'kotori. Tarde o temprano debe saber la verdad, pero ¿cómo le digo?' pensó shidou mientras dormía

Al otro día

"día libre y vuelvo a la escuela" dijo shidou mientras caminaba por la zona destruida de su escuela.

Después del terreno de ayer, las clases se suspendieron y varios alumnos yacían leyendo el letrero de la puerta. Mientras que shidou cruzo la valla y se dirigió al interior. El, a diferencia de sus compañeros, vestía una casaca negra con pantalones azules y zapatos negros, aparte de llevar una bolsa de compras.

"Hum… ¿dónde estarás?" susurro shidou mientras caminaba por los pasadizos, luego de un rato sintió algo apuntando y cuando volteo vio una ala del ángel de origami

"Ehh…origami soy yo, shidou" grito shidou, luego el ala se retiró a una aula, a lo que shidou la siguió, en el aula yacía origami leyendo algunos libros

"ah shidou, en buena hora llegaste, quería que me ayudaras con este libro, tiene varios signos y números" dijo origami mientras agarra un libro de matemáticas

"ah es un libro de matemática avanzada" Respondio shidou mientras se sentaba junto con origami

"avanza guao ustedes los humamos siempre me sorprende, aunque haberse decepciona" hablo origami con molestia en la última parte

"¿decepciona?" pregunto shidou algo confuso

"el grupo de mecha chicas siempre atacan de la misma manera en este lado de tu mundo" Respondio origami mientras cruzaba los brazos

"de este lado… espera ¿has ido a otras partes del mundo?"

"si, aunque en otras aparte me atacan hombres o personas con tanques"

"bueno, si quieres…" hablo shidou pero fue interrumpido

"¡espera!" dijo origami antes de continuar

"tu ayer me dijiste algo sobre ir a una cita, creo"

"ah sí, ¿quieres ir?"

"si, espera que guarde todo"

Luego shidou ayudo aguar los libros con origami, aunque algunos fueron metidos en el ángel de ella. Después origami hablo

"bueno vamos" hablo origami mientras caminaba hacia la salida

"espera origami" dijo shidou mientras se acercaba a ella

"¿qué shidou?" pregunto origami mientras se volteaba

"es que no puedes ir con eso puesto" dijo shidou mientras señalaba el vestido astral de origami

"¿Qué hay de malo con mi ropa? Esta es mi hermoso vestido de novia y mi territorio. Yo no tolero insultos." Respondio origami molesta

"¡no, es que destaca mucho! Aparte que las AST te reconocerá"

"Hum, bueno entonces iré desnuda" Respondio origami mientras levantaba la mano

"¡espera origami!" hablo shidou

"¿Qué, no decías que no fuera con mi vestido?" Respondio origami malhumorada

"si pero tampoco que vayas sin nada"

"Hum, ustedes los humanos son raros" hablo origami confusa, y pregunto

"bueno ¿qué quieres que use?"

"eh puede usar esto" Respondio shidou mientras le daba la bolsa a origami, en ella había una blusa y falda blanca, una chaqueta celeste y botas marrones

"bueno espera" Respondio origami, luego shidou salió del aula a espera

'joder, es igual a tohka' pensó shidou al comparar entre la actual origami con la anterior tohka

"como me veo" hablo origami mientras salía del aula

"te queda bien" respuesta shidou con una sonrisa, a lo que origami se ruborizo y luego hablo

"ah…gracias…ahora vamos a esa cita"

Luego salieron del colegio y entraron a la gran calle con varia tiendas, origami nerviosamente miro a su alrededor y asustada hablo

"¿Cuántas personas? ¡Están planeando una guerra masiva!"

Luego con sus manos creo un haz de luz pero shidou intervino

"no espera origami ¡No hay nadie que te quiera atacar!"

"¿eh? ¿De verdad?"

"si, de verdad"

Después origami un suspiro y deshizo el haz de luz.

Entonces origami sintió un olor agradable en el ambiente

"¿Eh...? Hey shidou, ¿Qué es ese olor?"

"Hum, debe ser la panadería del costado" Respondio shidou señalando a su costado

"espera ¿esos son panes?" dijo origami señalando a los panes de la panadería

"si ¿quieres uno?"

"no sé, como sé que no están envenenado" Respondio origami

"si los estuvieran no lo vendería"

"bueno pero solo uno"

"ok"

Luego shidou entro a la panadería, después de unos segundos salió con una bolsa de panes de kinako

"toma" dijo shidou entregándole el pan

Por un momento origami dudo pero luego cogió el pan mordiéndolo y...

"¡deliciosoooo!" Exclamo origami comiéndose todo el pan

"siempre leí que eran delicias pero nunca me imaginé esto" dijo origami con una cara de felicidad

"bueno si, el pan de kinako es uno de mis favoritos" Respondio shidou mientras sacaba otro pan y hablo

"bueno ¿quiere otro?"

"si" Respondio origami con una sonrisa a lo que shidou le entrego.

Sin percatase ambos, escondiéndose entre la multitud, tohka observaba a la pareja hablando en frente de la panadería, y con una cara amarga dejo salir un respiro.

Ella había ido a la escuela pero estaba cerrada, y en el regreso a casa, había notado a Shidou caminar junto con una chica de su edad.

Comenzó a sentir celos por la chica y los espió.

Sin embargo, cuando tohka la reconoció, susurro su nombre con odio

"ángel."

Era el mismo espíritu que se encontró ayer, aunque lo que más le molesto era que no había sido detectada. Después de pensarlo, tohka saco su teléfono abrió su directorio telefónico y llamo un número.

"AST, Sargento Yatogami. A-0613."

Declarando su posición y código de identificación, fue al grano.

"encontré a Ángel."

Con shido y origami

Después de comer shidou quiso llevar a origami a una biblioteca, pero mejor opto por ir a un cibercafé

"shidou dices que en ese lugar hay maquinas que contiene muchos libros y comida deliciosa" pregunto origami mientras caminaban con una bolsa llena de quien sabe cuántos panes de kinako

"ah sí, por suerte me sobra dinero" dijo shidou con una sonrisa mientras revisaba su billetera, en ella tenía más de mil yenes gracias a la paga de kotori.

'con esto será más fácil las citas y yo también podre comer' pensó shidou mientras recordaba que antes solo le alcanzaba para invitar a una de las chicas y comúnmente no comía en las citas

Luego de un rato pasaron por un supermercado y origami se fijó en las pantallas que exhibía

"shidou que son esas cosa" pregunto origami señalando a las pantalla

"ah esas son pantallas, son electrodomésticos donde podemos ver varias cosa"

"oh y eso" pregunto origami sellando el un cartel publicitario

"a eso, debe ser uno de los carteles de los nuevos juegos y…." en eso los ojos de shidou se abrieron del asombro y conteniéndose grito emocionado

"¡no puede ser ya se estrenó el fallout 7!"

"Hum…shidou que es fallout 7" pregunto origami con curiosidad

"ah, es solo uno de los mejores videojuego que he jugado"

"que es un videojuego"

"son juego que se juegan en las pantallas" respondió shidou mientras señalaba a unas pantallas con soldados disparándose o con forastero disparando un lanzacohetes cámara lenta a un monstruo verde gigante

"guau shidou, ¡quiero probar uno!" hablo origami emocionada

"ah bueno es solo…"

"hummm" gruño origami molesta

"ya, ya, pero debemos ir a otro lugar"

"ok vamos"

Después el dúo se retiró a un cibercafé en un 3 piso, luego de que shidou pagara, ambos tomaron las 2 máquinas más alejadas por si pasada algo con origami. Posteriormente shidou le enseño a origami a usar.

"el ratón es con el que se mueve el puntero y con el teclado haces el resto"

"ok"

"bueno que quieres jugar"

"el de disparos"

"ok, por suerte tienen el battlefield 7"

Luego de entrar al juego, shidou y origami entraron a una partida de captura

"bueno origami tienes que seguirme ok"

"ok"

Lamentablemente, luego de unos segundos origami fue asesinada por un francotirador. Ella solo se desplomó en la silla y se quedó completamente inmóvil

"eh origami estas bien"

"el me mato, estoy muerto"

"Dos cosas origami. Uno, si te muertes en un videojuego no te muerte en la vida real. Y dos, ¿cómo puedes estar hablando si estás muerto?" Respondio shidou con una pequeña carcajada.

"No puedo responderte porque…porque estoy muerta" chillo origami triste

"calma, calma, origami no estas muerta"

"como lo sabes, el me mato y salió"

"Ehh bueno como te lo explico"

Después de un debate filosófico sobre si origami está muerta o no

"Así que si lo entiendo" hablo origami mientas reunía todo su conocimiento del mundo, finalmente llego a una conclusión racional basada en la información dada por shidou

"Si muero en el juego, vuelvo a la vida... eso significa que soy... ¡invencible!" grito origami mientras se paraba y se lanzó por la ventana

"¡origamiiiiii!" grito shidou al ver origami lanzándose, luego fue a ver a la ventana y vio a origami que se había caído sobre una estudiante de su colegio

Luego de bajar del edificio shidou se acercó a origami que se encontraba levantándose

"origami estas bien" pregunto shidou preocupado

"si creo pero la chica en la que me caí salió corriendo" Respondio origami mientras se limpiaba la ropa

"entiendo vamos"

"ok"

Sin que shidou u origami se den cuanta, en una esquina cerca se escondía tohka, ella estaba actualmente molesta por varias razones. Uno, ángel había salido con shidou en lo que padecía una cita; dos que shidou le invito a ángel panes de kinako y tres que ángel por razones desconocidas, cayó del cielo sobre ella.

"ángel, te juro que no me olvidare de esto" gruño en silencio tohka mientras se contenía las ganas de atacar a origami

Volviendo con shidou y origami

Después del accidente de origami, ambos volvieron a la cibercafé. Luego de una partidas origami comenzó a entender el juego

"pum, pum, pum, shidou esto es divertido" dijo origami mientras disparaba desde un tanque

"si lo sé, pero ten cuidado de no dispara a las vigas del edificio" Respondio shidou con una sonrisa mientras tenía una batalla épica en uno de los edificios

"del que…" antes que origami terminara, disparo por accidente a la columna del edificio, haciendo que este colapse y matando a shidou.

"oh esa columna… lo siento shidou" Respondio origami con una mirada triste

"bueno, no te preocupes, es solo un juego"

"en serio"

"si en serio"

"bueno, entonces…" en eso un sonido vino del estómago de shidou y origami se astuto

"¿que fue eso? ¿Un enemigo?" pregunto origami mientras formaba dos rayos de luz

"no, solo fue mi estómago, creo que ya es hora de comer" respondió shidou tranquilizando a origami

"Ohh ¿vamos a comer más comida deliciosa?" pregunto origami sonriendo

"si, vamos"

Luego el dúo salió del cibercafé y se dirigieron al centro, al llegar comenzaron a caminar por las calles y entre ellas había un lujoso restaurante

"Ohh shidou podemos ir allá" pregunto origami mientras señalaba el restaurante, para sorpresa de shidou era el restaurante de Ratatoskr.

Por un momento shidou quiso entrar pero recordó el Dreamland y decido no ir

"mejor no, que tal si vamos a ese café" dijo shidou mientras señalaba un café a lo lejos

"Hum, si shidou quiere voy" Respondio origami mientras caminaba

"ok, vamos"

Después de un rato llegaron, al entrar, shidou se dio cuenta que era un maid café, este yacía con muchas personas y por suerte de shidou, no había personal de Ratatoskr.

"bienvenido a casa, amo" saludaron un grupo de maid mientras inclinaban

"guao shidou que es este lugar" pregunto tohka a shidou mientras buscaban una mesa

"a este es un maid café, son locales donde somos atendidos por chicas en vestidos de sirvientas" explico shidou, después ambos se sentaron y origami hablo

"increíble debe ser divertido ¿no shidou?"

"si…debe ser" respondió shidou con una pequeña sonrisa mientras recordaba cuando estaba travestido y trabajo en el maid café del colegio.

"buenas amos que desean del menú" hablo una de las maid

"yo solo quiero un café y una tortilla de arroz, ¿tu origami?"

"hummm… ya, quiero esto y esto y esto también" Respondio origami mientras elegía varios platos

"ok…en seguirá les traigo su pedido amos" Respondio la chica mientras se retiraba

Luego de unos minutos llego la chica con la comida

"acá está la comida amos, que lo disfruten"

Luego comenzaron a comer

"Hum delicioso" exclamo origami con felicidad mientras comía.

"si, sí que lo es" Respondio shidou comiendo su tortilla

Luego de unos minutos, terminaron de comer una maid se acercó

"no quiere nada más amos" pregunto

"creo que con esto basta, igualmente muchas gracias" Respondio shidou con una sonrisa

"entendió amos" dijo la chica mientras hacia una reverencia

"Hum, oye chica maid debe ser divertido trabajar aquí" pregunto origami con curiosidad

"ah bueno todas hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en mantener el café" Respondio la chica con una pequeña sonrisa

"¿mantener? ¿Tiene problemas?" pregunto shidou alarmado

"bueno si, después que la dueña y maid principal muriera haces meses ha sido difícil mantener el negocio" Respondio la chica triste mientras sella un cuadro cercano

En el salía una chica de 25 años vestida de sirvienta gótica y orejas de gato, mientras levantaba las manos en pose de gato y tenía una gran sonrisa

"ella había abierto el café hace 4 años y había ayudado a varias chicas a conseguir trabajo…era una buena amiga…hasta el accidente" hablo la chica mientras lagrimas salían de su rostro

"¿accidente?" preguntó shidou preocupado

"había ocurrido un terremoto espacial y ella salió del refugio, nos dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante…pero no volvió, luego de unos días nos enteramos que murió por un fragmento que voló de un terremoto espacial…aun la extrañamos" Respondio la chica mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

"vaya, perdona por..." Respondio shidou pero….

"lo siento" hablo origami con lágrimas en los ojos

"…" tanto shidou como la chica se quedando callados

"lo siento…lo siento...lo siento" lloro origami mientras baja la cabeza

"eh está bien ama…" dijo la chica preocupada pero fue interrumpida

"no me llames haci" grito origami mientras se paraba

"no lo merezco….no me…" susurro origami mientras varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos, después salió del café corriendo

"¡origami!" grito shidou pero ella ya había salido

"mierda, toma quédate con el cambio" dijo shidou mientras le entregaba 100 yenes y salía corriendo

"amo…" susurro la chica

Después otra maid entro desde los camerinos y le pregunto

"¿qué le paso?"

"a Yatogami-chan es solo un par de cliente que salieron y dejaron más de la cuenta" Respondio la chica a tohka, quien trabaja en ese café.

"Hum, eso sí es tener suerte" susurro tohka

Afuera shidou corrió mientras seguía a origami

'mierda, origami' pensó shidou mientras corría, en su mente varios pensamiento corría 'no será que ella' pensó con terror, si ella mato a esa chica.

'había ocurrido un terremoto espacial y ella salió del refugio'

'Después de todo he matado a muchos de los tuyos'

'no origami' pensó shidou con tristeza, ya todo era claro para él, pero justo…

"origami" grito shidou al encontrarla, ella está en un pequeño callejo sentada y llorando fuertemente

"lo siento… lo siento… lo siento" susurra origami mientras abrazaba sus piernas

"origami estas…" pregunto shidou mientras se sentaba al lado de origami

"vete…vete…vete…" susurro origami mientras ocultaba su cara

"origami contrólate" grito shidou mientras agarra a origami por los hombros

"…shidou…" dijo origami sorprendida

"llorar no solucionar tus problemas" Respondio shidou con seriedad

"pero…"

"sé que tú la mates" hablo shidou a lo que origami bajo la cabeza

"me odias no...Por matarla por…" hablo origami llorando pero…

"no te odio"

"eh…pero…" Respondio origami sorprendía pero shidou la interrumpió

"dime que paso"

Luego origami se limpió las lágrimas y aun con tristeza hablo

"había aparecido cerca de los que ustedes llaman fabrica y entre a ver, pero entonces las chicas-mechas parecieron…después comenzaron a dispare desde todos los lados…yo use a Metatron, mi ángel, para defenderme…entonces todo se prendió fuego y… una de ellas fue herida y…" en eso las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo y continuo

"cayo al fuego… y la vi…la vi la cara…tenia temor y dijo…"

"ayuda…ayuda…ayuda"

"después ella cayo en las llamas y comenzó a gritar pero entonces el tanque exploto y tuve que salir volando" luego hiso una pausa y hablo

"luego vi a lo lejos que sacaba una bolsa negra y vi a todas las chicas-mechas llorando…yo no sentía nada en ese momento…pero ahora…" Respondio entre lloros y hablo

"…ahora…yo…"

"origami" interrumpido shidou mientras miraba a los ojos a origami y le dijo

"sé que debe ser difícil, pero…eso tendrás que llevar a partir de ahora"

Un anuncio cruel. Pero shidou sabía que origami no era una mala persona, siempre, tanto antes como después había demostrado ser una gran amiga, alguien que seguía a shidou ciegamente. Lamentablemente, el hecho que mato a varias personas sería un recuerdo doloroso. Pero el sabia…de que ella lo afrontaría… porque lo tiene a él.

"... Yo-yo..."

Después el cuerpo de Origami se apoyó en shidou y comenzó a llorar

"…Ah…yaaa...AAaaa...Aaaaaaaa..."

"ya, ya, ya " susurro shidou a origami mientras la sostenía.

Luego de un rato origami, se había calmado y hablo

"shidou"

"si origami"

"gracias por todo, lamento haber arruinado el almuerzo" Respondio origami triste

"tranquila vamos" hablo shidou mientras se levanta con origami y continuo

"aún no termínanos muestra cita"

"eh verdad ¿no me dijiste que era una cita?"

"eh bueno te lo…" en ese momento comenzó a llover

"mierda vamos origami" hablo shidou mientras llevaba a origami a un lugar seguro

"ok"

Después ambos fueron a un centro de juegos, en la entrada había alguien con una especie de casaca con capucha con orejas de conejo extrañamente familiar, lamentablemente no pudo ver más de cerca a la persona y tuvo que entrar al edificio con origami.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó origami mientras vea a su alrededor

"Ahhh, el cuartel secreto de las chicas mechas" grito mientras formaba rayos de luz

"No origami es solo un centro de juegos"

"Pero las pantallas y las maquinas"

"Son solo máquina de juego"

"Ahhh, ya"

Pasaron por los juegos que entre ellos están maquinas árcades, juegos y las máquinas de premios de gancho, de las cuales origami se había interesado en el de panes mordibles.

"¿shidou? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Ahhh, eso es un pan mordelón, ¿quieres uno?"

"Si shido quiere yo también"

"Bueno vamos" diciendo esto shido puso unos créditos e inicio el juego

"Bien, presiona el botón a mi señal"

"Ok" después de decir eso, origami espero

La grúa se movía y después…

"Ahora" dijo shidou

"Yaaa" Respondio origami mientras presionaba el botón

Después de eso la grúa bajo y agarro el pan

"Bien" hablo origami victoriosa

"Espera, aún no hemos ganado" dijo shidou mientras veía la grúa

Entonces la grúa se acercó a la salida pero el pan se cayó en el borde de la salida

"No fue tu culpa origami, tu reflejo era increíble" shidou dijo retirándose pero...

"cae" grito origami con fuerte

"Ehh" susurro shidou sorprendido

"cáete, shido y yo nos esforzamos para gana,...por favor...cáete" grito con más fuerte origami, después el pan cayó

"Ahhh" dijo origami con asombro

"Ehh" Respondio shidou con una sonrisa

"¡cayo!" dijeron ambos con alegría

Eran las 6 PM.

Los rayos del sol, aunque ya era algo tarde, se extendían sobre varios edificios de la ciudad. Desde un pequeño parque en una ladera, un chico y una chica caminaban pero la chica...

"interesante" hablo Kusakabe Ryouko mientras veía la escena antes continuar

"Hay una similitud del 99,90%. Aparte que hay pocas chicas con pelo blanco"

"capitán ya todo está en posición" hablo tohka a su costado

Ella yacía equipada con la unidad-CR antiespiritus con su railgun en mano

"excelente, por ahora hay que espera la confirmación de la centrar"

"entiendo, aunque no confió mucho en ellos"

"a que te refieres"

"bueno siempre el comandante Fujimori está en su oficial si hacer nada"

"va ese viejo solo lee noticias de sus sobrinos que están en Perú"

"entiendo"

En ese momento había 20 unidades desplegadas, alrededor de la ladera acompañadas por 10 geekos y 4 grad. Aparte que los 2 rays esperaban ocultos entre los árboles.

"Esta es una buena oportunidad" Dijo tohka con vos monótona.

"sé, pero el comandante tiene la última palabra"

"aunque ya todos estemos listos y cargados"

"Ahhh, en la milicia solo somos peones de los grandes" Respondio Ryouko con molestia, pero de pronto…

"aquí punto alfa, ¿coronel Konoe? y el…" Respondio Ryouko pero fue informada y continuo

"afirmativo señor" Diciendo estos, cerró la conexión.

"Al parecer el comandante Fujimori está durmiendo y no puedo dar la orden"

"ya lo venía venir" suspiro tohka molesta

"bueno tohka, tú dispara, con tu railgun no tendrá oportunidad"

"entendido" Respondio tohka cargando y preparando su arma

En el parque bañado por los rayos del sol, Shidou y origami podían ver las calles de la ciudad y un arcoíris que se extendía en el cielo

"¡Ohh, que fabulosa vista y hasta hay un arcoíris!" hablo origami mientras agarraba el pan mordelón que ganaron y continuo

"shidou crees que al final haiga una olla de oro"

"Ahhh, bueno…puede que sí o puede que no" Respondio shidou rascándose la cabeza

"hummm ok" hablo origami algo decepcionada

"hoy me divertí mucho ¿aunque no supe que es una cita?" continuo origami preguntando a shidou

"Ahhh, bueno una cita es donde un chico y una chica salen juntos y se divierten"

"guao entonces hoy hemos tenido una gran cita…y pensar que ningún humano me ha atacado"

"Ves nadie trato de matarte"

"...No, todos fueron amables, es como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad"

"¿Ah...?" Respondio Shidou y origami mostró una sonrisa torcida con aire de auto desprecio.

"Que varios humanos no me rechazaran. Que no me odiasen...Ese grupo…de las chicas-mechas….Uhh, ¿cómo se llaman? ¿A...? "

"¿Quieres decir las AST?"

"Sí, ellos. A veces creía que todo el mundo en las calles fueran sus subordinados, y estuvieran preparándose para atacarme"

"Hey, no pienses..."

"pero ya sabes, si lo hubieran querido, lo hubieran hecho, pero…"

"...Pero de verdad, hoy fue un día muy importante para mí. Que pude ver la otra cara de la moneda…la parte que leía en mis libro"

"siempre leía de gente amable, que ayudaba a otros sin buscar algo a cambio…creo los llamaba héroes no"

"Ahhh si"

"pero también había tipos que solo hacían daño a los demás…que solo destruían todo a su alcancen…los malos no"

"Ehh bueno…"

"Esos tipos...los del AST, creo que entiendo porque me atacaban"

"origami" Respondio shidou frunció el ceño, mientras origami ponía una expresión triste, como de auto odio.

"Cada vez...que vengo a tu mundo, estoy destruyendo todo lo bueno de ustedes…y a ustedes"

"¿Pe-pero, eso no tiene nada que ver con tu propia voluntad?"

"...No, pero no puedo controlar el resultado…y es mi culpa todas las muertes que he hecho"

"pero origami"

"solo cause destrucción, ruina y tristeza… la razón de las AST para matarme, finalmente...la entiendo"

Shidou no pudo responder, la razón, la mirada triste de origami hizo que se dificultara su respiración

"Shidou…has me un último favor"

"origami…que" diciendo esto shidou…origami solo le sonrió y…

"mátame…para que nadie más sufra" hablo con una sonrisa débil y dolorosa, igual a la que puso tohka aquel día…

'…voy a borrar el último, yo' esas palabra que le dijo origami a tohka en el mundo anterior resonaron en shidou, anqué ambas declaraciones fueron dichas en contextos diferente, las dos tenía el mismo significado

'tengo que morir'…

"No, esta no es la solución..." Respondio shidou con vos seria mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza y hablo

"origami, tu no quieres matar a nadie, entonces no vuelvas a esa dimensión"

"pero...no es que..."

"inténtalo sé que tú puedes hacerlo"

"Pe-Pero, y que hay de todas las personas que mate"

"eso ya te lo dije…nosotros lo afrontaremos juntos"

"pero si me quedo aquí…necesitaría un hogar, comida y..."

"no te preocupes…yo me encargare de todo"

"pero...si pasa cosas inesperadas o por error vuelvo allá"

"¡Si suceden, voy a solucionarlo!"

Por un momento, origami no hablo, luego movió los labios y...

"¿es correcto que yo viva? Después de todo el sufrimiento que cause"

"¡Sí!" Respondio shidou con toda seguridad

"pero tú eres el único que me lo dice, que hay de las AST, o los humanos, o aquellas chicas del maid café, me odiaran, me detestaran me…" hablo origami con un par de lágrimas pero…

"¡no me importa! ¡Al diablo las AST! pero origami…" grito shidou con fuerza y hablo

"¡Si ellos te rechazan o te atacan!... ¡Yo te voy a aceptar y te defender!" después extendió la mano firmemente hacia origami y dijo

"yo siempre estaré contigo, no importa la situación...yo nunca te dejare"

Origami bajó la vista y se quedó en silencio, luego levantó la cara lentamente y con una pequeña sonrisa extendió la mano y hablo

"Shidou..."

Pero en el momento que sus manos se tocaron.

"¡mierda!" susurro shidou mientras recordaba lo que iba a venir… alguien iba a disparar a origami

"¡origami!" grito shidou mientras empujaba a origami y a su pan con su territorio, después…

"joder..." suspiro shidou mientras veía como un rayo atravesaba su territorio, cortando…a la mitad

"¿Qu-Qué haces? Se quejó origami, pero…

"¿Shidou?" Dijo origami aturdida.

"Ahhh" susurrando, tohka vio al ver la figura de Shidou…partido a la mitad

Hace un rato se había preparado para disparar a ángel

Hace un rato había jalado el gatillo

Pero shidou empujo a ángel y…

"¡no yo…no!"

"¡tohka!" grito Ryouko a tohka

"¿eh?"

"¡Laméntate después! ¡Voy a regañarte hasta la muerte después! Pero..." hablado Ryouko mientras miraba al parque, dijo

"¡corre por tu vida!"

"¿Shidou...?" susurro origami a shidou, pero él no respondió

"Shi...dou" susurro origami mientras intentaba juntar las dos parte de shidou, pensado que se construirá solo como eso juegos de lego pero…

"No... No... No" aunque tardando o no querer darse cuenta… comenzó a entender la situación.

"¡…!" con malestar, origami cerró sus párpados de Shidou, después se quitó la chaqueta que él le regalo, y cubrió con delicadeza a Shidou.

"Ahhh, Ahhh" susurro origami mientras se paraba y hablo

"shidou…yo pensaba que hubiera sido posible vivir en tu mundo…"

"Contigo hubiera podido olvidar el pasado y pasar varios momentos felices"

"Posiblemente hubiera sido difícil o raro, pero al final hubiéramos hecho"

"Por qué creí que… eras mi héroe"

"tú que me seguiste sin importa lo que era…"

"porque tú me aceptaste"

"pero...pero"

"este mundo nos rechazó" grito origami y continuo

"vestido astral-Ehyeh (primero)"

Al instante, toda la luz que emitía el sol fue a para a origami, formando rayo gigante cayó sobre ella, pronto toda la ropa comenzó a evaporarse y alrededor, todas las partículas de luz comenzaron a formar un vestido de novia, con un velo largo blanco y una corona sobre su cabeza. Después llamo…el nombre de su ángel

"¡Metatron!"

Entonces varios partículas de luz se juntaron formando pilares de luz alrededor de origami, después…

"Cómo te atreves" susurro origami llorando mientras veía una montaña a lo lejos

"porque el… por que el… ¡porque el!" grito mientras varios rayos eran disparados y luego…

"¡Metatron [Artilife]!" después las alas comenzaron a resplandecer, una gran aura de luz envolvió al ángel y en solo segundo disparo

Momento siguiente, una tremenda explosión ilumino los alrededores.

"¡Que...!" grito tohka saltando a la derecha

"¡mierda!" maldijo Ryouko volando a la izquierda

Luego, toda la zona donde están ambas, fue literalmente… borrada

"¡...monstruo...!" grito Ryouko mientras disparaba misiles, pero cuando llegaron a origami, ella solo se disolvió en luz y se reformo más adelante

"Imposible"

Pero origami no le tomo importancia, solo se fijó en tohka.

"ya entiendo…fuiste tú" hablo origami tranquilamente antes de continuar

"A mi único amigo…a mi héroe…a Shidou…tú lo mataste"

"yo mate a shidou" susurro con terror tohka mientras temblara

"no te lo perdonare, te matarte, te destruiré, matar a todos. Morir, morir, ¡morir!" hablo origami furiosa ante tohka

Fraximus al mismo tiempo

"¡Comandante...!"

"le advertí a ese baka, pero no tiene que ir en plan lobo solitario. Y olvidarse de nosotros" respondió kotori molesta a su subordinado asustado.

El puente de "Fraxinus". El cuerpo de Shidou era mostrado por un lado, así como las imágenes de origami, por otro.

La alarma de terremoto espacial había comenzado a sonar, pero en medio de las evacuaciones, la batalla entre Origami y el AST había comenzado.

Por un momento creyeron que la ubicación actual sería posible contener al espíritu, lamentablemente toda esperanza se fue al tacho cuando origami desintegro aquella montaña

Además...la muerte de Itsuka Shidou, hacia las cosas peor.

"Bueno, aunque su plan de cita era diferente al nuestro, debo admitir que si me impresiono que elevara tanto el estado de ángel" hablo kotori en un tono no serio

"si shin la hubiera besado en aquel callejo hubiéramos terminado antes" hablo reine mientras opera varias consolas

"si aunque el chico pudo activar su unidad-CR y salir disparado con ángel" hablo sam mientras comía un burrito

"si pero lo que sorprende es el poder de ese railgun, poder destruir un territorio un solo tiro, fascinante" dijo el doctor Emmerich

Ambos habían sido invitados al fraximus para ayudar a shidou en combate por petición de kotori

"en ese punto tienes toda la razón otacon, pero si consideramos que el chico es aún un novato" respondió sam

"Si parece que en esta no salió con suerte" dijo kotori

Después, todos miembros de la nave, a excepción de reine o Kannazuki, echaron una mirada temerosa hacia Kotori.

"Hum…Dejen de flojear y trabajen. No hay manera que sea el final de Shidou"

"si porque si no alguien gritaría su nombre vos alta" dijo Emmerich, también conocido como otacon, riéndose

"exacto amigo" hablo sam asintiendo

"¡C-Comandante! ¡Shidou esta...!" grito alguien señalando la pantalla

"...ja se los dije" Respondio kotori sonriendo

En pantalla, los bordes cortados estaban ardiendo y consumieron la chaqueta sobre él, y cuando se consumió.

"Co-comandante… la herida... "

Después la llamas comenzaron a juntar a shidou, luego de unos segundos shidou estaba como nuevo

"(Ahhh…mierda)" dijo shidou en pantalla mientras se paraba

"C-Comandante, ¿cómo...?"

"¿No se los dije? Shidou cumplirá su misión pase lo que pase" Respondio kotori con una sonrisa seca a lo que continuo

"tráiganlo aquí...Él es el único que puede detener esto"

En el parque

"Oh cierto... ¡origami!" hablo shidou mientras activaba su unidad Jörmungandr y su territorio de ocultación ambiental

"acá shidou necesito un aventón" dijo shidou por la radio

"recibido, itsuka espere un momento" Respondio un operario del fraximus

Desoques Shidou se sintió muy ligero y fue teletranspordado.

"¡Por aquí!" dijo un guardia del teletranspordador del Fraxinus que lo esperaba.

"ok" dijo shidou mientras corría hacia el puente, y al llegar…

"¿Cómo se siente volver entre los muerto, Shidou?" hablo kotori con un Chupa Chups en su boca sentada en su asiento de capitán

"nada mal y los bisabuelos mandan saludos" Respondio shidou sarcásticamente antes de continuar

"...y origami, ¿dónde está?".

"bueno, parece que no pudo tolerar tu muerte…"

"y está arrasando todo a si paso" intervino sam riendo

"Entiendo… ¿algún plan comandante?" pregunto shidou

Sí, uno. No queremos bajas humanas" respondió kotori mientras se paraba de su silla y dirigía shidou

"Bien,shidou, es hora salvar a Ángel" a lo que se dirigió a la tripulación y hablo

"¡Girar la nave! Vamos a ir por Ángel"

"¡Entendido!"

"comándate hemos detectado varias gekkos, grads y rays en el campo" hablo Kannazuki mostrando la pantalla

en ella varios robots se dirigian hacia origami

"ja parece que trajeron refuerzos" respndio kotori ci¿on una sonrisa y dijo

"sam, otacon"

"hacía tiempo que no salía comandante"

"si es por una causa noble ir"

Luego ambos salieron del puente

"bien comandante cual es el plan de acción" pregunto shidou

"bueno sam y otacon distraerán los refuerzo de las ast mientras tú te encargas de Ángel" dijo kotori mientras saca su dulce de la boca

"y terminas este cuento con un final feliz" diciendo esto kotori, sus labios y la paleta se reunieron en un beso.

En el parque

"acá alfa, sargento Yatogami está contra Ángel, no creo que aguante mucho más"

"acá beta, todos los gekkos hacia el punto alfa a ayudar a la sargento"

"acá Charlie, todos los grad están en camino"

"acá bravo, los rays estas yendo"

En eso el pequeño parque se llenó de ast y robots gigantes, gekkos, grads y rays habían llegado para auxiliar a tohka pero entonces

"granada" grito una ast al ver una granada de humo, después esta libero su contenido nublando el ambiente, luego 2 sonidos fuerte se escucharon y…

"muuuuuuuffff" chillaron los gekkos mientras caían destruidos al suelo

"pero que…" grito una de las ast mientras levantaba su rifle

Luego una figura se vio aparecer en el humo

"identifícate" grito una ast

Luego otra figura pero esta vez mas grande apareció, y con un viento el humo se despejo

"mierda" gritaron las ast al ver a las figuras

Una era de un hombre en armadura blanca con un casco ocultando su cara y la otra…

"un metal gear" gritaron las chicas, ya que un robot gigante con dos piernas, aparte de poseer un railgun y dos ametralladoras en cada lado

"bueno señoritas les recomendarías que salgan de acá con sus juguetes" respondió el hombre mientras cortaba en dos al gekko caído

"si salen pacíficamente no las atacaremos" hablo el robot mientras aprestaba al otro gekkos caído.

"acá alfa, la sargento no soporta mucho me escucha" grito Ryouko por el comunicador

"co-comandante…tendremos un pequeño retraso"

"mierda, como un pequeño…oh no" grito Ryouko entras la señal se llenaba de estática

"comandante, comandante" gritaron con temor las ast

Mientras tanto ambos hablaron por radio

"¿crees que shidou llegue a tiempo?" pregunto otacon desde rex

"sí creo es más lo veo" Respondio sam señalando al cielo

Punto alfa

"¡aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...!" gritando con lágrimas origami dispara varios rayos de luz

"mierda" susurro tohka mientras los evitaba

"¡Metatron [SunShemesh]!" grito origami entras todo el ambiente era rodeado…y destruido

"Por qué" susurro tohka mientras levantaba su territorio

Por suerte unas torres de luz recibieron todo el daño pero…

"¡aaaaaaaahhh!" grito origami mientras disparaba otra ronda

"¡tohka!" Gritó Ryouko por el comunicador. Pero todo había terminado

En eso las torres de luz cedieron y aprestaron al tohka.

Sin ruido, solo luz, fue aplastada y una gran explosión la envolvió.

Luego la figura de tohka sin su territorio se hiso visible

"Ahhh…" susurro tohka mientras intentaba levantarse

"¡tohka!" grito de nuevo Ryouko pero era tarde

El cuerpo de tohka ya no daba para más pelea y los sistemas estaban fritos

"Desaparece maldita." dijo origami mientras carga su Ángel

"kotori…shidou…Mama...papa...lo...siento" dijo tohka en lo parecía su lecho de muerte

"Metatron...ar…" susurro origami, pero….

"¡ooooorigaaaaamiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Grito alguien, desde arriba

"¡Eh...!" susurraron ambas chicas

Hace unos segundos

"Ángel está en territorio enemigo, por lo consiguiente te enviaremos…"

"¿por misil? No hay otra manera más fácil"

"talvez si, talvez no, buena suerte"

Si demora shidou fue disparado hacia origami

"¡jodeeeeerr...!" Grito shidou al ser lanzado, después se dirigió en picada hacia origami, ya que activar su unidad-CR aquí seria peligro por ser descubierto por alguna ast.

"¡Ooooorigaaaaamiiiiiiiiiiiii!" grito shidou para llamar su atención

"¡Eh...!" Susurro origami al escucharlo y miró hacia arriba. Su cara estaba llena de lágrimas y tristeza y….

"¿Shi...dou...? " sin comprender, hablo origami.

Mientras caía, origami salió en su encuentro con una abrazo lo detuvo

"origami me alegra ver" hablo shidou con una sonrisa

"Shidou... ¿eres, tú...?" pregunto origami conmocionada

"sí, perdona por lo de antes"

"¡Shidou, Shidou, Shidou...!" lloro origami apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de shidou

"ya, ya, ya todo…" justo que estaba tranquilizándola, el Ángel de origami resplandeció fuertes ondas de luz

"¿origami?"

"¡Oh, no…! ¡Deje cargando [Artilife], tengo que liberarlo o sino va explotar...!

"¡espera, no dispares! ¡Tengo una idea!"

"¡pero ya está en estado crítico y…!"

"¡origami! ¡Besémonos...!"

"¿Qué?" grito origami sorprendida y continuo

"estas loco como eso…" hablo molesta

"confía en mi…" dijo shidou suplicando pero entonces

"…" un silencio se formó, cuando ambos labios se juntaron

Luego se formaron grietas las alas y comenzaron a deshacerse en el aire

"eh" susurro origami mientras su vestido comenzó a convertirse en luz y comenzaron a caer poco a poco

Después de unos segundos ambos llegaron a tierra, con origami desnuda

"¡Lo-lo siento Origami! ¡Pero era la única manera...!" hablo asustado shidou pero…

"tranquilo" dijo origami mientras se apoyaba en shidou

"Ehh" susurro shidou sorprendido

"solo has que dure un rato más" Respondio origami, a lo que shidou la abrazo

Después de un silencio origami hablo

"Shidou"

"¿Si?"

"¿Tú...me llevarías a una cita de nuevo...?"

"Sí. Cuando quieras"

"Ahhh…je" sonrió origami y después…

"eh shidou ¿me ayudas a recoger mis libro?" pregunto origami mientras miraba al su alrededor

"bueno porque no…" Respondio shidou casualmente pero…

"bien vamos" dijo origami despegándose de shidou a recoger los libros

"¡Ehh! ¡Origami!" grito shidou mientras se tapaba los ojos

"¿qué shidou?"

"puedes…ponerte mi casaca" hablo shidou mientras le entregaba a origami

"hummm…bueno si quieres" Respondio origami mientras se la ponía….

"eh chico quieres ayuda" hablo alguien detrás de shidou. A lo que el volteo y…

"¡Ehh!" grito shidou mientras veía al robot gigante acompañado por el individuo en traje blanco

"shidou tengo miedo" susurro origami mientras temblaba

"tranquilo chico" hablo el individuo mientras se abría la mascara

"solo somos nosotros" dijo el robot mientras se abría su cabeza

"doctor otacon y sam-sensei" respondido shidou a sus dos superiores

"shidou ¿quiénes son?" pregunto origami con miedo

"ah son mis aliados"

"ok"

"bueno chicos ayudemos a la dama" hablo sam mientras recogía algunos libros

"si, tiene libros…curiosos" respondido otacon mientras ayudaba

Luego de un rato ya habían recogido todos los libro y se hiso de noche

"guao shidou porque esta oscuro y hay varias luces en el cielo" pregunto origami mientras veía las estrellas

"ah es de noche y las luces son estrellas" Respondio shidou mientras la llevaba al mirador

"increíble" dijo origami mirando el cielo con una sonrisa

En eso shidou pensó en todos los sucesos del día

Hoy, origami terminaba un amargo recuerdo y comenzaba una nueva vida

Pero para él era solo el comienzo

….

"eh sam-sensei"

"si chico"

"¿donde estas las ast?"

"ah les dije que se vaya y se fueron"

"ok…"

 **bien,arco de origami, completado, comenten y nos vemos**


	5. nuevo dia

**hola amigo, lamento la demora, aparte este capitulo me salio algo corto, grasas a** **PepeFernandez por el reviews, la próxima semana estaré comenzando el arco de yoshino, que lo disfruten**

"mierda" susurro Ryouko mientras caminaba por los pasadizos de la base del ast. Había pasado un día de la batalla con Ángel, cuyo resultado fue un fracaso costando 10 gekkos y tohka herida. Pero lo más preocupante era la instrucción desconocida

'¿un ciborg y metal gear? Que hice para merecer esto' pensó molesta, ya que la situación en la que estaba metida era extremadamente problemática, fácilmente la podían relevar de su cargo o trasladar de área, o peor…

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, no se percató de alguien le llamaba

"capitana" grito una niña en silla de ruedas

"eh… Tohka ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en descanso?" pregunto Ryouko, en efecto estaba Yatogami tohka, su segundo al mando y subordinado que quedo herida tras el combate contra Ángel

"el doctor me dio de alta y me dijo que en unas hora ya podre caminar"

"veo, pero igual será mejor que vayas a descansar, tuviste suerte que te saque a tiempo" hablo Ryouko recondando los sucesos de ayer.

Después de que Ángel se retirara por algún motivo, Ryouko aprovecho para llevar a una malherida tohka a las entradas del tren oculto de las ast. Ya dentro, se encontró con todo su equipo con solo los grad y los rays, ellas les contaron sobre lo ocurrido con la interferencia.

"¿capitán va ir ahora a ver a los altos mando?" pregunto tohka mientras pasaba al costado de su capitana

"si, ¿por?" Respondio Ryouko con una ceja en alto

"por nada" dijo tohka mientras ponía una sonrisa de gato y se retiraba

'que planeas tohka' pensó Ryouko sospechando mientras entraba en la habitación

En ella estaba varios funcionarios del JGSDF y en el tribunal estaba el coronel Konoe, un viejo militar de 50 años que estuvo presente en varias batalla, acompañado por otros militares

"capitana Kusakabe, es bueno verla en buen estado" saludo el coronel Konoe mientras revisaba unos documentos

"gracias coronel, y ya he presentado mi informe del encuentro con Ángel" hablo Ryouko inclinándose

"si ya lo he leído, aunque ese no es el tema por el cual te cite" Respondio el coronel mientras cerraba los documentos

"¿y cuál es coronel?" pregunto Ryouko curiosa

"bueno, debo en realidad agradecerte por la información que nos distes sobre el comandante Fujimori" Respondio el viejo coronel con una sonrisa

"información…pero…" hablo sorprendida Ryouko, pero fue intervenida por la alarma de su celular, al fijarse decía 'sigue la corriente' departe de tohka

"algún problema capitana" pregunto el coronel algo intrigado

"no, no ninguno coronel prosiga" respondió Ryouko mientras ocultaba su sorpresa

Para su suerte el coronel no sospecho y prosiguió

"bueno… la información que nos distes nos ayudó a descubrir el complot de robo de dinero e información del comandante"

'lo sabía, origami publico mis investigaciones pero no estaba completas…' pensó Ryouko al recordar su pequeña investigación de fondos de la base, allí descubrió que el 30% de los recursos enviados desde Tokio desaparecía y que algunos datos eran descargados muy a menudo

"ah sí tenía que ser detenido lo antes posible" hablo Ryouko ocultando su emoción

"si, no fuera por usted quien sabe cuánto hablemos perdió, ahora el pagar todo el peso de la ley"

"aunque eso deja una vacante en la base" continuo mientras leía unos papeles, después de un rato, hablo

"capitana Kusakabe"

"si coronel" respondió Ryouko

"Gracias a sus últimas acciones y dedicación a las ast, te aumento de cargo a comandante de las ast de tenguu city"

"espere, pero yo solo…"

"por favor Kusakabe usted ha estado en las ast desde los 11, aparte de ser entrenada por los mejores magos de país y soldados del mundo, y su historial familiar es interesante…" hablo el coronel con malicia la última parte

"…" sin decir nada Ryouko se puso tensa

"hija de una genetistas y un ex mago norteamericano, criada por amigos de su madre que eran los mejores magos de Japón y huérfana a los 17, un historial interesante al mi parecer" hablo el coronel mientras leía el registro de Ryouko

"entiendo coronel" Respondio ella molesta

"bien comandante Ryouko, su lugar de capitana lo tomara su segundo al mando"

"¿la sargento Yatogami?" pregunto

"si tiene un historial excepcional y veo que posee varias habilidades de liderazgo"

"si la he estado entrenando los últimos 4 años" comento Ryouko

"excelente comandante, siguiendo quiero infórmale de que un destacamento norteamericano vendrán de apoyo" hablo el coronel mientras sacaba otros documento entregándole a Ryouko

"apoyo pero nosotras solas podremos…" hablo Ryouko sorprendida, ya que las ast de Japón son conocidas por ser las mejores en Asia,

"no me refiero para al espíritu sino para la interferencia" intervino el coronel

"el ciborg y el metal gear" Respondio Ryouko con amargura, aquellos intrusos avergonzaron a su equipo y destruyeron 10 gekkos

"si, gracias a su equipo pudimos identificar el metal gear y resulto ser el prototipo rex" hablo el coronel

"rex no era ese el de…" Respondio Ryouko alarmada

"del accidente de la isla Shadow Moses sí, ese" confirmo el coronel

"Hum" susurro ella al recordar los informes de sus superiores, de como un solo hombre sin unidad-CR ni armamento avanzado, pudo derrotar a toda una unidad especiada y a un metar gear el solo.

"tal parece que alguien lo ha mejorado para los estándares actuales, de allí que los norteamericanos lo quieren" hablo el coronel mientras cerraba los registros

"si entran en combate, consiga toda información del robot y descubre al piloto. Eso es todo comandante" continuo

"entiendo coronel, no le fallare" respondió Ryouko

"bien puede retirarse"

"entendido señor" dijo ella, a lo que se retiró de la sala. Mientras salía, se dio cuenta que le esperaba tohka.

"capitán como le fue" pregunto tohka

"les entregaste no" pregunto Ryouko algo molesta, a lo que asintió tohka. Después de dar un suspiro Ryouko hablo

"tal parece que el comandante Fujimori no nos molestar más, aparte que me ascendieron a comándate"

"felicidades entonces" dijo tohka con una sonrisa

"bueno, por lo consiguiente tomaras mi lugar de capitana" hablo Ryouko

"será un honor comandante" respondió tohka inclinándose

"Lo que sea, vamos que te cuento todo lo demás en el camino" dijo Ryouko, a lo ambas se retiraron

Lunes

"ah de vuelta al cole" susurro Shidou mientras se sentaba

Había pasado un fin de semana del sellado de Origami y desde entonces no la ha volvió a ver, ya que fue llevada a que le realicen exámenes. De tohka no supo nada pero espera que esté bien.

De pronto, la puerta del salón se abrió y los hombros de Shidou temblaron ligeramente. Instantáneamente, la clase estalló en un alboroto. Ya que Tohka había llegado con varias vendas.

"Yatogami-san ¿qué te paso?"

"¿fuiste golpeada?"

Eso y más comentarios hicieron toda la clase pero ella los ignora y se fijó en shidou. Después todos se centraron en ella, que caminó hacia Shidou con la cabeza baja hasta llegar frente de él.

"Hola Yatogami, me alegro que estés..." dijo Shidou torpemente, pero de repente tohka le dio un abraso

"¡Yatogami...!" gritaron todos sorprendidos mientras miraba la escena.

Ignorándolos, tohka hablo.

"...Lo siento shidou. Tuve que se mas precavida, me deje llevar por los celos y…" dijo deprimida, rápidamente todos se fijaron en shidou

"Qué...Itsuka, ¿hiciste algo a Yatogami...?" pregunto su amigo Tomomachi

"¡No, nada! ¡Aparte que ella me pide disculpas!" respondió shidou alterado

"si claro…" respondió Tomomachi, pero a media palabra, Tohka agarró la corbata de Shidou.

"¡eh!" gritaron todos al ver las acciones de tohka. Si verlos, con una mirada molesta y acercando a Shidou, hablo.

"pero no vuelvas a cercase a Ángel".

"¿Eh?"

Como coincidiendo con el momento, sonó la campana de clases. A lo que todos volvieron a sus asientos sin dejar de mirar a Shidou y Tohka.

"Buenos días a todos. La clase va a empezar" saludo la maestra Tamae

"eh Yatogami, ¿podemos hablar luego?" pregunto Shidou nerviosos

"Hum…bueno, pero después de clases" respondió Tohka, a lo que soltó la corbata de shidou y se sentó

"B-bien, ¿todo el mundo está en su lugar?" habló Tamae alegremente sintiendo la inquietud de la clase. A lo que recodo algo y dijo

"¡Oh cierto, antes de tomar la asistencia, tengo una sorpresa!... ¡Adelante!" Diciendo esto se fijó en puerta.

Después una chica con el uniforme del colegio, pelo blanco largo con unos clips y una cara de muñeca entro al aula. Después agarro un trozo de tiza y escribió su nombre en la pizarra y hablo

"hola a todos, soy Tobichi Origami, espero que nos llevemos bien"

A lo que tomó una profunda reverencia. Todos en la clase se volvieron ruidoso. Por parte de shidou intento evitar la mirada de furia de Tohka. Lamentablemente para él, origami lo vio y fue corriendo hacia él.

"¡Shidou! ¡Te extrañé bastante!" grito ella mientras abrazaba a shidou, lo que causo miradas asesinas de su compañeros

"0r-origami, me…alegra…verte" Respondio Shidou nervioso

"yo igual" dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, a lo que se acercó a la oreja de shidou y hablo

"por suerte los exámenes y pruebas científicas terminaron...resulta que más del 99% de mi poder desapareció. Lo que significa que ya no soy una amenaza, no es asombroso"

"si, lo…" respondió Shidou mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pero…

"Ángel" interrumpió Tohka mientras miraba la pareja con mirada asesina

"¡tú!" grito origami mientras se dirigía a Tohka

"eh chicas…" dijo intentando

"ahora no Shidou" dijo Tohka con una mirada de furia, a lo shidou solo pudo quedarse callado

"¿qué haces acá?" preguntó Tohka a Origami con desprecio

"vine a aprender con shidou, ¿algo problema?" respondió Origami con una cara seria mientras cruzaba los brazo

"si él es mi novio y no te quiero cerca" respondió Tohka

"¡eeeehhhhh!" gritaron todos en el aula, mientras todos los hombres rodeaban a shidou con malas intenciones

"Itsuka está con Yatogami"

"como es posible"

Eso y más, gritaron todas las chicas

"espere yo…" intento hablar shidou, pero fue agarrado por Tomomachi por la casaca

"maldito sea itsuka creí que éramos amigos" grito con furia Tomomachi, a la vez que todos los hombres levantaba sus puños

"esperen yo…" hablo antes de ser golpeado

Mientras tanto, hubo un silencio entre Tohka y Origami, hasta…

"¿tu novio?" pregunto Origami

"si" respondió con seguridad Tohka

Luego Origami se dirijo a una de las chicas que le rodeaba y le pregunto

"¿Qué es un novio? Y ¿Qué haces los novios?"

"Ehhhhh" Respondio la chica sorprendida

"solo dime" insistió Origami

"eh bueno un novio es alguien que te quiere mucho y los novios lleva a citas y te besan" explico la chica con algo de miedo

Luego, origami se dirigió a Tohka con una sonrisa maliciosa y hablo

"Jajajaja, si claro" a lo que continuo

"entonces ¿porque salí con él a una cita?"

"le deje" Respondio Tohka amarga

"y alguna vez te llevo a una cita"

"…" se quedó Tohka en silencio aguantando las ganas de atacar a Origami

"lo sabía" hablo Origami a lo grito a todos

"¡todos!" después todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a ella, tanto hombres que golpeaba a Shidou como mujeres que yacían en su asientos

"por lo que me informaron si un chico y una chica salen en una cita y se besan son novios ¿no?" preguntó Origami a todos

"si" confirmo tomomachi

"entonces eso me hace automáticamente en la novia de shidou" dijo Origami con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

"¿qué?" gritaron todos en el aula

"itsuka engaño a Yatogami" gritaron varias chicas

"maldito seas" gritaron lo hombres reanudando sus golpes, pero con mas fuerza

"esperen…" dijo Shidou pero fue silenciado a golpes

Por otro lado, Tohka no aguanto más y grito con puño en aire

"maldita seas baka baka"

"Atreve pechos de vaca" Respondio Origami desafiantemente

"que dijiste plana" Respondio Tohka mientras cruzaba los brazos

"tu niña engreída" dijo origami a lo que comenzó a enojarse

"haber dime algo vieja" agrego Tohka mientras

"¿vieja?, pero me dijeron que tengo 16, creo" Respondio Origami confusa

"si y ese pelo blanco" Respondio tohka mientras le agarra su pelo

"eh no te burles de mi pelo, baka" grito origami mientras levantaba los puños

En total el aula se había vuelto en un campo de batalla, pero…

"¡Basta!" grito la maestra Tamae mientras se metía entre las dos

"¡Vamos a terminar esto ahora! A todos ¡No peleen!" continuo dirigiendo se a todos, para su suerte logró controlar la situación.

"Ahora, el asiento de tobichi-san será..." dijo Tamae

"No hace falta...Muévete" hablo Origami mientras se dirigía a la chica que se sentaba al otro costado de Shidou

"¡pero…!" dijo la chica sin entender

"dije algo no" Respondio Origami molesta y con una mirada asesina

"ahh entendido" dijo la chica mientras salía del asiento

"gracias" respondió Origami a lo que se sentó tranquilamente y miró hacia Shidou. Pero se encontró con la mirada de Tohka.

"Ángel"

"chica-mecha"

Las dos se miraron susurrándose y maldiciéndose la una a la otra

Para Shidou, él estaba muy feliz de que Origami volviera a su vida y que sea más alegre.

Además, estaba aliviado de que Tohka estaba bien y sea algo más madura.

Pero las cosas entre ellas no habían cambiado en nada


	6. extra 1: nuevo contrato

**hola a todos los que leen esta historia, perdonen mi gran retraso pero e estado adaptándome a la universidad y ponerme al día con algunos animes que veo, en transcurso de la semana que viene subiere el capitulo 6, por ahora le dejare este extra en primera persona sobre sam. no olviden de comentar**

 **nota: no soy dueño de date a live por que si lo fuera no le cortaría el pelo a origami xd**

Dolor

Fue lo primero que sentí cuando abrí los ojos

Lo primero que vi fue una estela de gas saliendo de un cohete hacia el cielo

Ja debe woflfi y ese ciborg yendo a Pakistán

Espero que ese bishonen derrote a Armstrong, sino todos estaremos jodidos

Al gira la cabeza hacia mi pecho vi el relantizador medico conectado a mi herida

Por lo que parece aún me tengo que quedar papa

"¿estas despierto?" me pregunta el mago que está a mi costado

"si…ahh… ¿qué tan grave es?" le pregunto

"pulmón, riñón, ambos intestinos y hígado están cortados, tuve que cauterizar los cortes y ponerte un sistema de soporte vital, aguantaras hasta la base, allí tendremos que remplazar todo los órganos dañados por artificiales" respondió el mago, joder y cuando yo quería menos metal en mi cuerpo

"bueno, ¿está el jefe en la frecuencia?"

"si, ha estado esperando tu reporte"

"ok vamos ya"

Luego el mago me levanta con su territorio y me lleva a su nave, un simple helicóptero con cama y cabina, luego me pone en la cama y él pone en vuelo el trasto

"el jefe hablara contigo ahora" me dice, después una pantalla aparece sobre mí y sale un viejo de 40 a 50 en silla de ruedas, si mi jefe-secreto

"sam, veo que tu último encuentro no ha sido muy exitoso" me pregunto con tono preocupado, ja el viejo es muy amble

"bueno, el chico tenía la habilidad, por suerte se llevó mi espada de entrenamiento, y con la cámara oculta" le respondí

"excelente, espero que logre eliminar al senador Armstrong, él es una grave amenaza para muestra misión"

"se, deseo su muerte tanto como tú, jefe…ahh el chico si lo lograra, en eso estoy seguro"

Luego de enfrentarme a él, comprobé que está listo, ja como cambian las cosas

"ja desearía estar tan motivado como tu sam, pero con el DEM husmeando por todo el globo… son tiempos difíciles"

DEM, una organización internacional de industrias y dios sabe que más, que en realidad son unos hijos de puta que planea experimentar y quien sabe que más con los espíritus... y yo creía que lo que le paso a eso niños era lo peor que podía hacer el hombre

"se, aunque he pensado de nuevo en la oferta que me diste" le dije

Ya hace meses me había estado acosando para unirme a su organización, siempre me negué… pero con los acontecimientos he cambiado de opinión

"ah y ya te has decidido" me respondió con los ojos abiertos

"jefe todo mi vida me he encargado de matar a marco, creyéndome el mejor espadachín del mundo… y tras completar tu encargo de infiltración… sé que no soy en mejor y que también hay gente que lucha por un ideal, no por venganza… Ahhh"

Le dijo, joder he sido una mierda estos últimos años y el aun quiere que me una a su organización pacifista

"se sam, he pasado estos últimos 25 años remendando un error que hice al mundo, un error que en mi locura no me di cuenta y ahora estoy pagando con mis piernas"

Dijo, bueno él tampoco ha sido un santo

"quiero corregir los errores, darle una oportunidad a todas las espíritus en la sociedad, que sufren por mis pecados" continuo, aunque el daño ya está hecho él se esfuerza en resolverlo, joder si es buen tipo

"jajá, ambos somos un par de genocidas que nos queremos reenviar, creo que me quedare en Ratatoskr" le respondí finalmente

"excelente, sam serás de gran ayuda, aunque me intriga tu decisión" me Respondio intrigado, bueno yo también me asombre por mi decisión

"que no eras el que me llamaba a todo rato para que me una a tu party" le respondí sonriendo

"si pero veo que algo en ti cambio, como si te dieras cuanta de algo que buscabas hace tiempo y por fin lo descubriste" me Respondio, joder él te lee todo

"ja, bueno creo que la vida en solitario ya me comenzó a aburrir y woflfi me hace recordar a los espíritus"

"¿woflfi? Me pregunto

"una AI perruna que conocí" le respondí a lo que continúe

"era un esclavo, su opinión no valía" woflfi que bueno amigo

"pero cuando hablamos… e siempre quería su liberta, y cuando lo logro, aprendió a los sobre la liberta, la lealtad… y las emociones" continúe, joder creo que era el único que tenia

"cuando caí él le pregunto si era necesario, y algo me dice que pronto lograra ser un individuo completo"

"y el té hiso acordar a los espíritus no" me pregunto

"en algunos aspectos"

"bueno aparte de eso tengo el torso cortado, y creo que no curada con facilidad" le dije, parece que siempre sello un contrato con mi sangre

"no te preocupes, en Ratatoskr no dejamos a ningún compañero morí" ja en eso los hace mejores estos tíos que en desesperado, son de buen corazón y no unos dementes

"gracias jefe, ahh la paga de cuanto era" le respondí con una sonrisa

"Jajajaja" nos reímos los dos

Bueno supongo que tengo otra oportunidad

Y esta vez hare lo correcto.

.

"enserio cuanto era"

"20 mil al mes"

"agrégale un relantizador básico y par de cosas para mantenerme oculto y trato"

"ok"

"bien let's go"


	7. galletas,travestis y americanos

**bueno luego de bastante tiempo decidi terminar la serie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **cuando caiga nieve en Mustafar xd**

 **bueno ahora yendo en serio, la universidad me a quitado tiempo y dinero, aparte que he tenido que buscar información de Date a Live y Metal Gear, eso y que he estado jugando el Dark Soul 2. Volviendo al inicio, agradecimiento a** **baraka108 y a .1 por darles favorito, ayudan mucho a la historia y su servidor. Ahora acción:**

 **Nota:No soy dueño de Date a Live**

26 de mayo

"Hum" susurro Shidou desde su asiento con miedo

Alrededor de él todos los estudiantes masculinos lo miraban con miradas asesinas, ya que el día anterior alguien público fotos de él y de Origami saliendo juntos de la escuela a casa de shidou. Eso reactivo el odio de sus compañeros que se había calmado al pasar el mes.

Mientras intentaba concentrarse en su libro uno de ellos le lanzo un papel que decía 'mira atrás', por curiosidad volteo y vio a un grupo de chicos con un muñeco vudú de shidou, a lo que uno de ellos le clavo un alfiler y lo miraron con odio

'joder sí que me odian' pensó Shidou con temor

En eso entro una chica con el pelo negro corto amarado en un pequeño moño, ojos morados usando el uniforme escolar con medias negras largas, una delantera morada y un contenedor en las manos y se dirigió a Shidou

"Shidou, horneé galletas para ti y Kotori-chan" hablo la chica que era Yatogami Tohka, compañera de Shidou, en un tono sereno enseñando el contenedor a Shidou

En ella había galletas perfectas con chispas multicolores y formas uniformes perfectamente alineadas, aparte de generar un delicioso aroma a vainilla.

"Ehh gracias Yatogami-san" dijo Shidou

"prueba uno, son de una receta de mi familia" respondió Tohka poniendo la caja en la mesa

"ok" dijo Shidou, acto siguiente cojo una galleta pero…

"¡Shidouuu!" Grito alguien en la puerta

"Ehh"

"joder"

Tanto Shidou como Tohka voltearon hacia el pasillo.

Allí de pie, había una chica con una expresión de molestia.

Usaba un gorra de chef sobre su pelo blanco largo. Con una cara de muñeca molesta, usando un delantal blanco y agarrando una caja

"¿Ori-Origami?" dijo Shidou sorprendido

"ángel" hablo Tohka con disgusto.

Caminando rápidamente hacia ellos, Origami fue con una expresión de enfado.

Después de pararse en frente de Shidou, empujo a Tohka a un lado.

"¡shidou! te trajes estas galletas, las hice siguiendo los pasos del libro de cocina que me compraste"

"eh bien hecho origami" hablo Shidou, a lo que Origami sonrió

"gracias Shidou ahora come una" Respondio Origami mientras agarra el contenedor

"bueno…" antes de que terminara Shidou, Tohka puso su contenedor en la carpeta de Shidou

"no, Shidou come las mías" hablo Tohka en un tono domínate

"¡maldita niña! ¡Shidou comerá las mías!" Dijo Origami molesta

"No te metas en esto ángel, aparte que no permitirte que Shidou coma tus galletas"

"¿qué dijiste?"

"Shidou no merece galletas hechas por un simple recetario, las mías estas basadas en generaciones de preparación de la familia Yatogami"

"¿Que?" Respondio Origami sin entender, a lo que después hablo

"¡Lo que no merece, es a ti, debo recordarte lo que le hiciste aquel día!"

"Y-yo estoy muy arrepentida por eso, pero él ya me perdono… no shidou" Respondio Tohka algo avergonzada

"eh bueno si…" dijo shidou con una pequeña sonrisa, pero fue interrumpido por Tohka

"ves, aparte que tus galletas no se comparan con las mías"

"¡C-cállate! ¡No hay forma de que tus galletas sean mejores que las mías!"

Gritó Origami molesta, luego tomó una galleta de Tohka, y se la comió

"¡Hum delicioso!" exclamo Origami con sus mejillas rojas y una expresión de éxtasis. Inmediatamente después, cambió su expresión sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza.

"¡bueno si! es algo delicioso ¡pero las mías son mejores!"

"lo dudo, acepta la derrota Ángel"

"no, tu acéptala"

"que dijiste…"

"ya cálmense las dos" grito Shidou mientras se puso en medio de ellas

"bueno… pero ¿cuáles vas a comer?" Pregunto Origami

"¿Eh?" dijo Shidou con cara de tonto mientras Tohka y Origami extendieron sus contenedores.

"¿Y bien, Shidou?" preguntó Tohka

"eh bueno" respondió Shidou, a lo que tomó las galletas de ambos contenedores y se las comió al mismo tiempo.

"¡son geniales! ¡Las dos son deliciosas!" dijo shidou con una sonrisa

Tohka y Origami miraron la condición de Shidou.

"¡la mía fue comida un poco más rápido!"

"La mía fue comida en 0.0001 segundos"

Tanto Tohka como Origami dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Ángel"

"chica-mecha"

Se dijeron entre si mientras comenzaba a pelearse

Para suerte de shidou, la campana sonó indicando el fin del día.

"..." suspiraron ambas

Luego de verse por rato decidieron posponer la pelea y Tohka hablo

"Shidou tengo que ir a trabaja, le entregas las galletas a Kotori-chan" dijo Tohka mientras le entregaba el contenedor

"ok nos vemos luego" respondió Shidou, a lo que Tohka asintió, cogió sus cosas y salió del aula, luego de unos segundo Origami suspiro y hablo

"maldita niña" hablo mientras cruzaba los brazos

"Ehh Origami tengo que salir a un asunto importante, puedes llevar mi mochica y las galletas a mi casa" dijo Shidou mientras guarda el contenedor en su mochica

"hummm… bueno ya" respondió Origami, acto seguido cogió la mochila de Shidou y la ato con la suya

"ok gracias" respondió Shidou mientras carga una bolsa grande

"eh Shidou que llevas en esa bolsa" pregunto Origami con curiosidad

"Ah es algo muy importante" respondió Shidou

"puedo verlo" pregunto Origami con una sonrisa curiosa

"¡noooo!… digo, es algo personal" Respondio shidou algo alterado

"Hum…ok shidou, nos vemos después" Respondio Origami, a lo que salió del salón

Después de un rato shidou salió de la escuela hacia el centro, si percatarse que era seguido de un grupo de 3 chicos liderados por tomomachi. Él había formado un grupo de espionaje contra su traidor-mejor amigo, acompañado por akira Kannazuki, el nerd del salón y Wade Rodríguez, el tonto de buen corazón del aula.

"maldito seas itsuka" susurro Tomomachi molesto

"tiene a la nueva chica kawaii y a más bella del cole, ¿Cómo es posible?" pregunto Akira incrédulo

"¡le dieron comida! ¡Cómo es posible!" Dijo Wade con hambre

"no se camaradas pero hoy planeo describir su secreto" declaro Tomomachi a sus amigos

"¿lo seguimos?" pregunto Wade

"exacto" respondió Tomomachi

Después el grupo siguió a Shidou hasta el centro de la ciudad, pero lo perdieron después gira hacia un callejón sin salida.

"¿Ehh? ¿Dónde está?" pregunto Tomomachi molesto

"pero si giro en este callejón" Respondio Akira aturdido

"rápido Wade búscalo" dijo Tomomachi

"ok" Respondio Wade, a lo que comenzó a rebuscar en todo el callejón, al final no encontró a nadie

"hiro, no está" dijo Wade mientras se acercaba a sus amigos

"Akira" llamo a su amigo que estaba examinado el lugar

"es un callejo sin salida, a menos que escalo el edificio o logro entrar en aquella puerta no se" explico Akira

"mierda, será otro día" dijo Tomomachi en vos de derrota

"bueno chicos vamos por unos cafés" continuo Tomomachi mientras salía del callejón con sus camaradas

"si comida" respondió Wade

"yo quiero un capuchino" agrego Akira

"ok, let's go" dijo Tomomachi mientras salían al café más cercano

Al llegar se dieron cuenta que era un café maid, después se sentaron y pidieron sus órdenes, a lo que comenzaron a conversar

"joder como es que Itsuka logro conquistar a dos chicas" dijo Tomomachi con disgusto en su vos

"No lo sé, estoy es muy extraño" Respondio Akira mientras intentaba darle sentido al asunto

"talvez hablo con ellas desde el corazón" Agrego Wade

"no se Wade, puede…" Dijo Akira pero fue interrumpido

"¡eso es!" hablo Tomomachi con seguridad

"¿eh?" dijeron su dos amigo

"Itsuka debió hablarles de una forma seductora y discreta, haci es como las enamoro" explico Tomomachi su teoría

"puede ser Hirito, pero ¿es posible?" Respondio Akira

"debe serlo, no lo crees novia" hablo Tomomachi mientras sacaba su celular y salía su novia digital

"si mi amor" Respondio ella

Luego de un silencio incomodo Akira hablo

"Lo que sea, el hecho de cómo lo haya logrado es aún un misterio"

,"eh hiro, y si pruebas hablarle a esa chica" hablo Wade mientras señalaba a una chica sentada cerca de la ventana, posiblemente un año mayor, lleva una abrigo rosado y una falda azul que parecía ser parte de su uniforme estudiantil, un simple gorro cubría su larga cabellera purpura azulado descuidada, finalmente tenía un hermoso rostro, aunque algo descuidado, con ojos de color índigo mirando su celular en todo momento.

"parece que está esperando a alguien" agrego Wade

"va mi entrenamiento en juegos de citas debe bastar" dijo Tomomachi mientras se paraba de su silla

"miren al maestro" continuo Tomomachi mientras se paraba y acerco a la chica, ya al frente de ella hablo

"hola, mi nombre…" entonces se detuvo al ver la cara de terror que puso la chica

"…" dio un grito sin vos mientras se apoyaba a la ventana y agarrando su celular comenzó a buscar algo

"espera…" hablo Tomomachi pero en ello la chica escribió algo y una vos sintetizada hablo

(ALEJATE MOUSTRO)

"Ehh" dijo Tomomachi sorprendido

(AYUDAAAAA) sonó de nuevo la vos mientras la chica se acurrucaba en la silla que daba a la ventana

"Deja a esa chica"

"es un acosador"

"que asqueroso"

Hablaron 3 chicas detrás de tomomachi, el al toque las reconoció

"Ehh, Yamabuki, Fujibakama y Hazakura ¿qué hacen acá?" dijo Tomomachi sorprendió al ver a sus compañeras de aula.

"! Oigan orden en el café ¡" grito una de las maid, que fue reconocida por akira que veía lo sucedido

"Yatogami-san ¿qué haces acá?" pregunto con curiosidad

"Trabajo a medio tiempo acá, ahora ¿que alguien me dice que sucede?" Respondio ella con enfado

"tomábamos un café hasta que vimos lo que hacía" dijo Ai Yamabuki

"Tomomachi-san era un acosador" susurro Mai Fujibakama

"que asqueroso" agrego Mii Hazakura

Después Tohka se fijó en Tomomachi, este solo le dio una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que ella hablo

"Votarlo" dijo fríamente

"esperen yo…" antes que termine, las chicas lo golpearon y lo voltearon del café, junto a sus camaradas

"y no vuelvan" dijo Ai mientras cerraba la puerta

"joder" susurro Tomomachi mientras se levantaba adolorido

"porque nos botan contigo" dijo Akira molesto

"tengo hambre" Agrego Wade con hambre

Después salió una maid con sus pedidos en bolsas; después de pagarles, que fue algo mayor por ser para llevar, ella les dejo una nota de Tohka

'Perdóneme amos-baka por la golpeada recibida, pero molestaron a una de nuestras mejores clientes, acepten estos cupones del café como disculpa'

"si comida" hablo Wade repuesto

"Bueno al menos tenemos nuestras órdenes" dijo Tomomachi viendo el lado bueno del asunto

"Lo que sea...vamos a mi casa, mi tío salió a trabajar" dijo Akira malhumorado

"ok" respondieron dijo los otros dos

En el camino, Akira le pregunta a Tomomachi

"joder pero qué tipo de chica te encontraste"

"no sé, ¿porque las chicas son difíciles?" respondió con pesadez

"talvez debiste…." Agrego Wade pero choco con una chica

"ahh" dijo la chica mientras caía

"Lo siento, ¿estás bien?" dijo Wade mientras intenta ayudar a la chica

"si gracias" respondió ella

Cuando se paró, los 3 tuvieron una mejor visión de la chica, tenía una larga cabellera azulada con un gancho en forma de flor, usaba una chaqueta ploma, acompañada con una blusa negra y una falda larga con unas botas marrones y medias blancas altas. A parte de llevar un bolso grande y un paraguas

"lo lamento, debí estar más concentrado, perdone señorita…eh" dijo Wade

"Shiori, Itsuka Shiori" Respondio la chica

"¿Itsuka? ¿Estas relacionada con Shidou Itsuka?" intervino Akira con curiosidad

"eh creo que es mi primo" dijo Shiori divagando

"ok…" Respondio Akira

Luego de un silencio incomodo Tomomachi hablo

"¿no nos hemos visto antes?"

"no, no ando mucho por esta parte de la ciudad" respondió Shiori con una sonrisa nerviosa, antes de que vuelva a preguntarle, ella hablo

"eh ya me voy, fue un gusto conocerlos" dijo mientras se dirigía al café de antes

"que kawaii" dijo Tomomachi aturdido

"se me hace conocida" hablo Akira preguntándose

"kawaii" agrego Wade

'huff, por suerte no me descubrieron' pensó la chica mientras entraba al café de antes, luego se acercó a la chica de cabello purpura azulado

"hola miku" saludo a la chica mientras se sentaba

Rápidamente la chica saco su celular y con una sonrisa de alivio escribió, después de un rato una voz sintetizada sonó

(Shiori-chan, gracias a dios que viniste)

Luego ella saco un par de audífonos y puso uno a ella y el otro a Shiori

(Hace un momento, se me acerco un chico para habla) inicio la explicación, a lo continuo

(Y el temor volvió y yo) en eso Miku comenzó romper

"miku tranquila, recuerda lo que te dije" hablo shiori mientras se sentaba al costado de miku y la consolaba. A lo que Miku escribió y la vos sonó

(Que no todos los hombres son malos)

Asintió Shiori, en eso Miku a romper de nuevo

"miku…" hablo Shiori preocupada, después Miku comenzó a escribir y la vos sonó

(No sé qué hace Shiori-chan)

(Aunque me ayudaste todo este tiempo no puedo superarlo)

(No puedo olvidar a esos malditos que me quitaron todo los que amaba)

(Mi carrera, mi reputación, mis fan)

(Y mi voz) en ese punto Miku comenzó a llorar

"miku, no llores, recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo" dijo Shiori mientras la abrazaba, a lo que Miku escribió y se apoyó en Shiori

(Shiori-chan) sonó la vos mientras miku lloraba

"ya, ya, ya" susurro shiori

'no te dejare caer en la desperacion miku' pensó shiori con determinación

'aunque tenga que travestirme de nuevo' pensó ahora con vergüenza, la razón, que ella no era una chica y que en realidad era shidou

10:00 p.m. 24 de abril

"Guau Shidou, no sabía que tenías un televisor" Hablo origami mientras veía ella y shidou el televisor

"Jeje la mayoría tiene uno en casa" Respondió shidou mientras tomaba un refresco

Después de la llegada de Origami al colegio de Shidou, la invito a vivir en su casa, a lo que ella acepto con una sonrisa, al llegar kotori acepto susurrando 'bien hecho' a Shidou. Después de cenar, ambos se dispusieron a ver la tele.

"...En otras noticias..."

"Origami cámbialo al anterior" dijo shidou algo preocupado

"Ok Shidou"

Después salió un programa de noticias, a lo que uno de los presentadores hablo

"Hace unas horas, la idol Tsukino Yoimachi dio lo que sería su reaparición tras las duras críticas que recibió el último año"

Luego se mostró una imagen de un concierto, en el escenario salía una chica de pelo purpura azulado, con un hermoso traje de idol y agarrando un micrófono con fuerza

"Y vaya que lo fue" comento el otro presentador con sarcasmo

Después comenzó a sonar la música, pero la idol no cantaba nada

"Más de media hora parada sin cantar, dejo a los pocos fan que tenía, salir y pedir su reembolso"

Luego cambio la pantalla a la entrada del concierto, donde varias personas reclamaban su dinero

"En fin es una pena, que una talentosa estrella cayera tan bajo... Siguiendo..."

Ignorando lo que decía luego en la televisión, Origami dio un suspiro y dijo

"Hum podré humana, no lo crees shidou" pero el no dijo

"¿Shidou?" pregunto Origami cuando vio una lagrima salir del ojo de Shidou, posteriormente shidou se levantó comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

"¡Shidou!" dijo Origami preocupada mientras se levantaba

"Shidou a donde..." continuo mientras se acercaba a el

"Hasta mañana Origami, debo hacer unas cosas" dijo Shidou sin voltear

"Pero shidou..." Respondio Origami aun preocupada

"confía en mí, es algo que debo hacer..." dijo el mientras salía de la habitación

"Ok, hasta mañana Shidou" Respondio la peliblanco mientras volvía a la sala.

"Hasta mañana Origami"

Después shidou se dirigió su habitación, al llegar cerró la puerta y lanzo a la cama

"Miku..." susurro shidou con tristeza

Miku, una de los espíritus que shidou sello, pero al igual que Kotori, ella había sido humana, y hoy había sido el día en donde todo su mundo se derrumbó, el día que perdió lo que más amaba… su vos

"Miku… porque tiene que pasarte esto" con tristeza susurro

Hoy era su último concierto.

Después ella será lleva al hospital.

Allí descubrirían que tenía afonía psicógena

Después de eso ella sufriría un trastorno depresivo severo

Lo que llevaría a intentar suicidarse… y convertirse en espíritu

A menos de que alguien intervenga.

"debo ayudarla si" susurro asimismo con optimismo

Era claro que no podía revertir la condición actual de Miku, pero era posible evitar que sufra más y se convierta en un espíritu. Pero había un pequeño problema

'¿Me aceptara?'

Con la condición actual de Miku, era posible que no hable con nadie, en especial los hombres. Es más, puede que ya odie a los hombres.

'Que hago'

Era claro que no podría acercarse a miku, ni en la calle ni en su colegio, posiblemente seria tachado de pervertido y su reputación caería más.

Pero si no es el...

"No, no, no, no, prometí nunca más hacerlo" susurro asimismo, ya que solo había una manera de hacerlo, una forma que prometió nunca más ser…

Pero era por miku

'Ahhh, por miku'

Al otro día 4:00 pm

Después de clase, shidou fue al fraximus a continuar su entrenamiento. Allí, kotori mando a construir una sala amplia para él.

Ahora el, equipado con Jörmungandr, está en frente de sam, equipado con su armadura de combate y Kannazuki, este último con su unidad-CR personal de Ratatoskr.

"Bien chico, hoy nos acompañara Kannazuki con el entrenamiento" dijo sam mientras se sentaba.

"ok sensei-sam" respondió el peliazul

"bueno Kannazuki… "hablo al rubio de su costado, pero este yacía viendo fotos en su celular, a lo que le dio una palmada y este hablo

"ah, sí si… Shidou-kun activa tu territorio" hablo Kannazuki

"ok…" a lo que shidou obedeció

"nada mal…" respondió Kannazuki mientras miraba el territorio de Shidou, pero después activo su propio territorio destruyendo.

"te concentras más en su dureza que en su grosor, veo" Respondio Kannazuki a lo que hablo con Sam

"ya le enseñaste a levitar" le pregunto

"solo lo teórico" Respondio Sam

"bueno, Shidou" llamo el rubio

"si" respondió shidou

"quiero que levites estas manzana" dijo mientras le lanzaba una simple manzana a shidou, este lo agarro y hablo

"ok" a lo que después activo su territorio e intento levitar la manzana

"concéntrate, usa la fuerza" hablo Kannazuki con tono de sabelotodo

Después de un tiempo la manzana consiguió levantarse y ganar altura

"nada mal chico" felicito Sam con un aplauso

"aún le falta mejor mi joven padawan" agrego Kannazuki con el tono anterior

"jajá, aunque es difícil concentrase por tanto tiempo" Respondio shidou riendo

"recuerda shidou, el realizador es una pieza de tecnología que dota de varias habilidades" dijo Kannazuki con un poco de seriedad

"entre ellas está la levitación y poder atrapar a tus enemigos" agrego Sam

"pero ejerce un duro esfuerzo en la mente y el cuerpo" continuo Kannazuki y dijo

"aunque parece que en tu caso no"

"¡eh! ¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Shidou intrigado

Después Sam le entrego un table con un diagrama del cuerpo de shidou, en ella mostraba varios puntos resplandecientes en todo el cuerpo

"bueno en síntesis tu cuerpo resiste más el uso del realizador que en otras personas" explico Kannazuki

"aparte que tus sentimientos son fuertes en ti" agrego Sam

"entiendo" Respondio Shidou

"pero no dejes que te domine" dijo Sam entrecerrando los ojos

"Aunque te aumente tu habilidades, también causar una sobresaturación en tu cerebro y nublar tu juicio" explico Kannazuki en tono serio

"Eso y que causa bastante daño físico" agrego Sam

"ok" Respondio Shidou con algo temor

"tranquilo, solo mantente sereno al usarlo" dijo Kannazuki con una sonrisa

"sentimientos nublan tu juicio, calmado de ves estar" agrego Sam con tono de sabelotodo

"suenan ya a maestros jedi de star wars" comento Shidou riendo

"Jajajaja, bueno es una buena referencia" dijo Kannazuki con una sonrisa

"aunque no somos tan estrictos con las relaciones" comento Sam mientras se paraba y continuo

"pero eso sí, mantente tranquilo y no seas consumido por el lado oscuro"

"Jajajaja" rieron entre los tres

"bueno chico por hoy terminamos" dijo Sam mientras salía de la habitación

"entendido" Respondio shidou, luego se acercó a Kannazuki y hablo

"a Kannazuki-sensei"

"Si shidou-kun" Respondio el rubio mientras sacaba su celular

"puedo preguntarle algo, pero en privado" Respondio shidou con timidez

"claro ¿tienes algo problema?" Respondio con un poco de preocupación

"si pero podemos ir a la ciudad" pregunto el peliazul

"claro porque no" dijo el rubio, después los dos fueron hacia el teletranspordador y llegaron a un callejo en la ciudad

"bien ¿cuál es el problema?" pregunto Kannazuki

'Tranquilo, no se puede poner peor' pensó Shidou

1 hora después

'¡pero que diablo!' grito en su mente shidou.

Actualmente llevaba un vestido de Loli gótica con un pecho falso de copa c, zapatos negros con medias largas, una flor blanco y negra en su pelo, que le llegaba antes de la cintura, una bolsa y un collar de azul oscuro.

"Cuídate koukai" Respondio Kannazuki mientras regresaba al Fraximus

"Ok… sempai" Respondio shidou con una dulce voz de mujer

Mientras intentaba recordar como llego a esto, miro su reflejo en una ventana cercana.

Ahora no estaba Itsuka Shidou, sino su prima lejana Itsuka Shiori.

"todo sea por Miku… todo sea por Miku" susurro la niña (¿?) con vergüenza mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, a lo que busca a Miku.

Por lo que recordaba de las charlas que tuvo con Miku sobre su pasado como humana, ella había comentado que después del día su fatídico concierto intentaría suicidarse lanzando de lo alto de un edificio.

"joder, mejor subo a algún edificio" susurro a sí mismo/a, después se dispuso a entrar en el edificio más alto que había. Al llegar al techo saco unos binoculares y comenzó a buscar

"Miku, Miku ¿Dónde estás?" susurro preocupada (¿?), pero después de unos minutos de búsqueda, que se transformaron en horas, no pasó nada.

"no, no, no ella no ha podio…" antes de terminar sintió que alguien se acerca a la puerta hacia el techo, rápido shidou se ocultó detrás de unas cajas.

Con un ojo fijándose al filo del borde, vio como la puerta se abrió para pasar una chica con cabello color purpura azulado pero descuidada con un gorro grande y vistiendo unas zapatillas, pantalones, una blusa con una casaca y una mascarilla en la boca, aparte de llevar una mochila

"Miku" susurro Shidou con emoción al verla, aunque su estado no era el mismo que recordaba, era sin duda Miku Izayoi.

Ellas estaban llorando fuertemente en silencio, después saco del bolso una hoja y comenzó a escribir unas palabras, después dejo la hoja en el bolso y se acercó a la baranda del techo, mientras se lamentaba y lloraba con fuerza.

Temblando, shidou supo lo que ella iba hacer…

'no, no, no, Miku no' pensó con temor intentando retroceder

'no tengo que ir' pensó con determinación y salió de su escondite y hablo

"¡espera!" grito con fuerza

Percatándose, Miku volteo hacia shidou, rápido saco su teléfono, después de un rato sonó una voz sintetizada

(Que quieres) sonó la voz mientras miku ponía una cara seria

"no lo hagas" suplico shidou

(No es tu problema) Respondio mientras Miku volteaba

"por favor Miku no…"suplico el traviste de pelo azul, pero al pronunciar su nombre, Miku volteo y con una mirada penetrante, escribió y la voz sonó

(¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?) Al mismo tiempo de que ella se acercaba y abría su mochila

"espera yo…"intento hablar pero fue callada al ver el cuchillo que miku sostenía

(Eres de ellos no) Respondio mientras mecía el cuchillo a shidou

"eh" exclamo él/ella sin entender

(No te agás eres de esos malditos no) Respondio mientras balanceo el cuchillo hacia el cuello de shidou.

Sorprendido, él pudo entender las palabras de miku y hablo con temor

"no, no estoy con la prensa"

(Como sé que no mientes) sonó la voz mientras miku acerca más el cuchillo al cuello de shidou

"si lo fuera, ¿te hubiera hablado?" Respondio el/la peliazul intentando no desesperarse.

Tras hablar, Miku guardo el cuchillo y escribió, a lo que la voz hablo

(Buen punto)

"ah gracias" dijo shidou mientras se reponía del susto

(Ahora dime ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?) Respondio mientras la veía con una cara seria

"soy tu fan" Respondio shidou su rodeos

(¿Fan? De que…) sonó la voz, pero antes de que termine, Shidou hablo

"sé que eres Tsukino Yoimachi"

Después Miku bajo la cabeza sorprendida, a lo que shidou continuo

"por eso, por favor no…"

(Mientes) interrumpió mientras sacaba el cuchillo de nuevo

"¡espera!" grito shidou mientras Miku acerca el arma hacia el

(Tsukino Yoimachi murió ayer en el escenario) Respondio mientras ponía una cara de rabia

(Por ustedes) alzo el cuchillo

(Por los que se hacían llamar mis fan, en especial los malditos hombres) shidou choco contra la pared

(Dime una razón para no matarte) sonó la voz mientras el cuchillo estaba cerca al cuello de shidou

'¿Joder que digo?' Temblando, pensó

'Espero que funcione' después, con temor, hablo

"porque yo nunca dejare de amarte"

Luego un silencio incomodo, la voz sonó

(Enserio, no estoy de bromas)

"no estoy mintiendo" Respondio shidou, a lo que continuo

"yo nunca deje de verte, yo siempre te he querido, yo siempre quise conocer y perdona si te incomode por meterme en tu vida privada pero..."

(Entonces, porque no me apoyaste anoche) sonó la voz mientras lágrimas salían de los ojos de Miku, a lo que finalizo

(Por que, si eras mi fan, porque no estuviste nos cuanto más los necesitaba)

¡Qué digo! ¡Qué digo!' pensó shidou despegadamente.

'¡Ya se!'

"Mis padres me castigaron por robarse" Respondio la peliazul (¿?) mientras inclinaba, a lo que continuo

"No tenía dinero para costear la entrada porque le había emprestado a una amiga que me iba a devolver en unos días, y en mi desperacion hurte unos billetes de mis padres, iba a reponerlos después de que me pagaran, pero me encontraron con el dinero, no me dejaron ir y estuve toda la noche en mi casa" dijo mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

"Sé que está mal robar pero yo quería ir a verte y cuanto vi las noticias, llore todo la noche"

"Yo lo lamento mucho, yo tenía que ir a verte y..." en eso sintió una mano en el hombro, y cuando se fijo estaba Miku con una pequeña sonrisa

(Ya, te perdono) sonó la voz mientras Miku ayuda a shidou a levantarse

(Pero ahora ya no soy la famosa idol que adoraste) sonó mientras Miku ponía una mirada de tristeza

(Yo perdí la voz, ya no puedo cantar)

"Miku" susurro Shidou, a lo que Miku solo sonrió

(Hay varias idol allá fuera, muchas mejores que yo)

(Yo agradezco que hallas sido mi fan, pero ya no soy la mismas)

Tras estas últimas palabras, Miku se levantó. Pero al intentar separase de Shidou, este le agarro la mano

"No, siguiere siendo tu fan" Respondio shidou con toda seguridad

"Es verdad que ya serás la misma, pero no importar" continuo

"Tus canciones siempre me animaron y no hay día que deje que escucharlos"

"Yo siempre quise conocerte"

"Por eso, no lo hagas, yo te ayudare a salir adelante"

Después, Miku miro a la niña que tenía al frente, estaba hablando con toda seguridad de que no la dejaría, pero…

(Pero ya no pudo hablar y tengo fobia a los hombres, puedes aceptar a alguien como yo) sonó el celular a la vez que Miku baja la cabeza

"Si" Respondio Shidou con fuerza.

"Yo siempre te ayudare y nunca te dejare" continuo mientras se acerca más a Miku

Silencio, fue lo rodeo a ambas (¿?) por un tiempo, pero fue interrumpido cuando Miku se apoyó en Shidou y en silencio comenzó a llorar

"ya, ya, ya" susurro Shidou mientras abraza a Miku, luego de un rato, ella escribió en su teléfono y la voz sonó

(Gracias) a lo continuo

(Gracias, gracias, eh disculpa ¿cuál es tu nombre?)

"Ah, Shiori, Shiori Itsuka" Respondio Shidou

Posteriormente Miku movió los labios y de la nada se desmayo

"¡Miku!" grito Shidou mientras revisaba a Miku, luego de ver su pulso y respiración, lo cuales era que estaba estable, la cago en su espalda y comenzaron a ir al hospital más cercano.

"aguanta ya vamos al hospital"

En miku

'¿dónde estoy?' se preguntó a sí misma mientras veía alrededor suyo, estaba en el anfiteatro de la ciudad, aparte que vestía el uniforme de verano de su academia.

De pronto sitio que detrás, había alguien caminando hacia ella. Al voltear se fija que era la chica de la azotea, que usaba el uniforme de Raizen academia pero con el suerte manga larga

"¿oh?" Inexplicablemente salieron esas palabras de sus labios

'Mi voz' pensó con emoción Miku, ya esa este un sueño o no, era maravilloso poder hablar.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" comenzó a hablar su cuerpo sin su voluntad

"¿eh?... amigo" hablo la peliazul tímidamente

"¿amigo?" Respondio su cuerpo con molesta

"ah, ¡eso fue!" hablo la chica nerviosa

Pero Miku solo ríe y luego comienza a hablar

"vaya, hablas de una manera muy particular" a lo que continua

"pero es dulce y graciosa"

Al mismo tiempo la chica hacia una expresión de 'enserio', luego ella baja la cabeza y aparece susurrar unas palabras.

'¿qué me pasa?' se preguntó Miku así misma al actuar su cuerpo por su cuenta. Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando la peliazul hablar

"eh tu" dice con una gran sonrisa

"yo" responde Miku curiosa

"¿cambiarias tu ropa interior por 30 000 yenes?" pregunta la niña

'¡Queee!' grita Miku en su mente

"ahh, no te las venderías pero te las cambiaría por las tuyas" responde su cuerpo

'¡q-que estoy diciendo!' grita Miku al ver su reacción de su cuerpo

"¿q-que?" dice la niña avergonzada

"Jajajaja, pero esa me debería ser mi reacción" dice su cuerpo

'¡no es la mía!' piensa Miku con molestia

"eh, lo siento yo solo estaba bromeando" dice la niña, al mismo tiempo Miku comienza a caminar hacia ella, hasta estar juntas y Miku procede a acariciar su corbata de la niña

"tu uniforme…" susurra Miku

"¿vas a Raizen academia no?" pregunto a la niña

"a…sí" responde ella tímidamente

"bueno entonces hagámoslo de nuevo" dice Miku mientras alza la mano

"soy miku Izayoi de la academia rindoji para chicas" habla con una sonrisa

"oh es placer" dijo la peliazul y continúo

"soy shiori itsuka"

Luego todo brilla y Miku poco a poco hable los parpados

'eh donde…' pienso pero es interrumpida

"¡miku!" grita alguien, a lo que Miku alza la vista y mira que es Shiori. Rápido coge su celular y escribe, a poco tiempo, suena

(Shiori-san ¿Qué ocurrió?)

"ah te desmayaste y te traje al hospital" responde Shiori con alivio, mientras que Miku examina su alrededor

"¿pasa algo?" pregunta la peliazul preocupada

(No nada) suena la voz

"ahh, gracias a dios, creí lo peor" dice Shiori calmándose.

Luego de un silencio, Miku escribe y suena la voz

(Shiori-san)

"si" responde Shiori

(Tú ¿nunca me dejaras?) Pregunta la voz

"no, yo nunca te dejare" responde Shiori con una sonrisa

A lo que Miku solo desprende unas lágrimas y abraza a Shiori

(Gracias)

Volviendo al presente

"te gusto" pregunta Shidou

(Si) suena la voz mientras Miku se limpia la boca. Pero entonces suena el celular de Shidou, él/ella revisa y dio un pequeño suspiro

(Tienes que irte ya) sonó mientras Miku ponía mala cara

"tengo que ir a cocinar para mi hermana" dijo shidou mientras saca

(Cuando podre conocer) pregunto la voz mientras los ojos de Miku se iluminaban

"eh, pronto no te preocupes" Respondio shidou mientras hacia una sonrisa nerviosa

(Hummm, si lo dices) sonó mientras Miku ponis cara de frustrada

"bueno, el sábado vamos a ir a los juegos del parque de atracciones" dijo shidou intentando cambiar de tema, a lo Miku se emoción y escribió, a lo que sonó

(Shiori-chan, ¿para el verano iremos al parque acuático?)

"si...no te preocupes" Respondio shidou nervioso

(Maravilloso, ya te quiero ver en ropa de baño) sonó mientras Miku ponía una sonrisa pervertida.

"Ehh…yo… igual" Respondio el/la peliazul nerviosa

'Ropa...de...baño' pensó Shidou. Con el verano acercándose, los parques acuáticos estarán abiertos y eso significa usar ropa de baño. Lo cual se le haría imposible, aunque kannazuki le dijo de una operación peligrosa de remodelación de cuerpo, no estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, aparte que Kotori podría descubrirlo y quedar en ridículo o peor...

(¿Estás bien?) Pregunto Miku mientras se inclinaba

"ah… si es solo…" Respondio Shidou aun nervioso pero...

(¿Llover?) Dijo Miku mientras señala a la ventana

"ja, al final fallaron los del clima" Dijo Shidou riendo

"bueno tengo que irme, no vemos mañana" continuo mientras se paraba de la silla

(Ok, cuídate) respondió Miku, después shidou se retiró dejando a Miku sola, a lo que agacho su cabeza miro su celular.

'Shiori-chan yo...' pensó pero fue interrumpida cuando una maid se le acercó y hablo

"Ya se fue no"

(Si) respondió Miku, luego alzo su cabeza y sonó

(Hola Yatogami-san)

En otro lugar

"Que fuerte lluvia" mientras caminaba, shidou susurro así mismo.

Luego de salir del café fue a cambiarse en una azotea, después se dirijo a su casa para cena.

Sin embargo, después de girar a la derecha en una calle, en medio del aguacero, Shidou dejó de correr de repente.

No por cansancio u otra cosa, sino por una figura pequeña

"¿Yoshino...?" Los labios de Shidou dijeron esas palabras.

Sí, delante de él, había una niña pequeña. Usaba un manto o impermeable de color verde alrededor de su cuerpo, con una capucha con orejas de conejo decorativas cubriendo todo su rostro. Pero lo que más destacaba era su mano izquierda. Una marioneta con forma de conejo de aspecto gracioso estaba en ella.

"Pyon, pyon" sonaba mientras brincaba alegremente en círculos.

Si esa pequeña niña era Yoshino (y Yoshinon), el segundo espíritu que sello.

"..." En silencio Shidou solo pudo ver con una pequeña sonrisa la escena. Pero…

"¡Cuidado!" Grito al verla perder el equilibrio y tirando a Yoshinon.

Y entonces, tirada boca abajo en el suelo, había dejado de moverse.

Shidou se acercó y recogió a Yoshinon, después ayudo a Yoshino a levantarse.

"¡eh! ¿Estás bien?" le pregunto mientras se arrodillaba

"¡...!" con temor, Yoshino retrocedió hasta un árbol cercano temblando

"espera…" intento hablar Shidou pero…

"No, te acerques...por favor..." dijo Yoshino con temor en su voz

"tranquila, yo no soy enemigo" respondió Shidou mientras levantaba las manos en señal de paz mientras se acercaba lentamente

"toma" dijo mientras extendía su brazo que tenía Yoshinon

Sin perder tiempo, Yoshino la agarro rápidamente se la puso en su mano izquierda.

(Aah...perdón hermano. Eres un salvavidas...) hablo Yoshinon

"gracias, no podía dejarlas tiradas"

(Ohh, que caballero) respondió mientras tapaba su 'boca' con un 'mano'

"Ehh, me lo dicen a menudo" dijo shidou mientras se rascaba la cabeza

"Hum, bueno, nos vemos. Gracias, señor" Respondio, después, Yoshino giró sobre sus talones y se echó a correr.

"Ah... ¡espera!" llamo shidou, pero ella no respondió, salió corriendo y su figura desapareció instantáneamente.

"mierda, la perdí" suspiro Shidou en derrota.

"esto no puede empeorar no"

En otro lugar, costa japonesa

En un puerto militar abandonado de la 2 guerra, un grupo de personas esperaba. Todas llevaban ropa militar de diferentes rangos, aunque en su mayoría eran mujeres.

En la oriya, Tohka y

"comandante" pregunto tohka, quien llevaba un traje militar verde, a Ryouko, quien lucía un traje negro con corbata, aparte de estar observando su celular.

"ah Tohka" respondió ella mientras guarda el celular

"ya viene" dijo Tohka señalando el mar

De la nada un submarino colosal salió y se estableció en el muelle

"lo sé" Respondio ella con un suspiro

Después del submarino, unos sensores barrieron el área, a lo que se abrió y comenzaron a salir varias personas con grandes contenedores

"americanos" susurro Tohka, luego salió un joven de cabello castaño en uniforme militar, posiblemente de su edad, quien se dirigió a Ryouko

"usted debe ser la comandante Kusakabe" hablo mientras alzaba la mano

"si ustedes deben ser los refuerzos de américa no" Respondio ella mientras se estrechaban las manos

"así" Respondio el chico a lo que dijo

"mayor George como el presidente" Respondio George con un sonrisa

"ok…" dijo Ryouko confusa

"si soy…" pero antes de terminar…

"George dijiste que ayudaría a bajar las cajas" interrumpió una chica de cabello platino y ojos marrones, quien llevaba unos audífonos militares, bividi blanco con líneas negras y un buzo grueso con botas negras

"ah espera Sunny, estaba presentándome" Respondio George

"Lo que sea, ve por las cajas" dijo, a lo que señalo un grupo de cajas

"ok" Respondio el, a lo que se retiro

"Ehh" susurro Kusakabe

"a disculpe por el problema" Respondio la peli platino, a lo que continuo

"a soy Sunny Emmerich, ingeniera en jefe de la expedición de apoyo"

"ahh un gusto yo…" en media palabra fue interrumpida por el sonido de una motosierra, al gira a la derecha, había un robot-perro de color negro-gris con una motosierra atado a su 'cola'

(Arma detectada, suba las manos o responderé de manera agresiva) dijo el robot con la motosierra acercándose, a lo que Tohka sacó una pistola.

"¡robot!" grito todas las AST

"woflfi que te dije de asustar a los demás" dijo Sunny enojada

(Tenía un arma en la cintura) Respondio woflfi mientras señala el arma de Tohka

"son militares, claro que tiene armas" dijo Sunny aun enojada

Después woflfi guardo su motosierra y hablo

(Entendió volveré a las cajas) a lo que después se retiro

"Ehh…" susurro Kusakabe confundida

"a woflfi, es mi perro-robot-mascota" Respondio la peli platino, pero muchas AST seguían confundidas, a lo que respondió

"es algo sobreprotector pero es buen chico" mientras sonreía

"bueno, este es mi equipo y ella es capitana de campo Yatogami Tohka" hablo Kusakabe intentando cambiar de tema, mientras señala a Tohka

"capitán Yatogami un gusto Emmerich-sama" dijo Tohka mientras hacia una reverencia

"eh igualmente, pero solo llámame Sunny" Respondio Sunny son una sonrisa

"entendido Sunny-san" Respondio Tohka con una sonrisa seria

"Ehh bueno, ¿por donde está el tren?" preguntó Sunny a Kusakabe

"ahh por acá" Respondio ella

"ok gracias…" después comenzaron a caminar hacia el tren de las AST

'prepárate Ángel que esta no perder' pensó Tohka con una pequeña sonrisa, al mismo tiempo una imagen de Kotori y Shidou paso por su mente.

'Kotori… no dejare que termines como yo…y Shidou…' pensó mientras veía como el sol caía y se hacia la noche…

'tú que estuviste en aquel momento… yo siempre te protegeré'

 **Nota:**

 **\- Sunny, George y Woflfi, en el comienzo pensaba poner a otros personajes de un cartoon, pero cambien de opinión. Ellos en si serán los aliados de confianza de Tohka y aparecerán comúnmente en el fic**

 **-Miku, en el plan original ella parecería en su arco correspondiente pero quise introducirle antes, y si ella va a ser una ...**

 **bueno el siguiente capitulo lo tendré entr semanas, hasta la proxima**


	8. problemas y mas problemas

**Después de mucho tiempo... HE VUELTO, bueno he tenido problemas por la universidad, aparte que he tenido exámenes finales, ahora estoy de vacaciones estarse escribiendo el próximo capitulo, aparte estoy escribiendo otro fanfic crossover algo mas ambiciosos.**

 **agradecimiento a Uchiha-Issei-DXD por el review, gracias amigo y por tu pregunta sera un Shidou x semi-harem ( con algunas espíritu no tendrán relación , pero voy a agregar a una personaje a su harem)**

 **agradecimiento a .1 por el review, por lo de Miku , ella a llegado para quedarse, aunque estoy en duda si llegara a ser un espíritu o no**

Mañana, 27 de mayo

"Itsuka... ¿Qué te pasó?" Pregunto Tomomachi al ver a Shidou, quien estaba caminado con dificultad y con sueño.

"nada, solo un poco de sueño" respondió el peliazul mientras se sentaba en su silla.

'si supieras' pensó recordando la noche anterior

Noche, 26 de mayo

"ahh…que día" susurro Shidou en la ducha, había vuelto del encuentro con Yoshino y Yoshinon para luego cenar y ahora bañarse

"me pregunto quién subió el video" susurro mientras se lava la cabeza

"igual yo" dijo alguien detrás de el

"¡Ehh!" grito Shidou, ya que detrás de él estaba Origami desnuda sobándole la espalda

"¿pasa algo Shidou?" dijo ella algo preocupada

"¿O-Origami que-e haces acá?" dijo el peliazul mientras se tapaba los ojos y su entrepierna

"tu hermanita me dijo que estas bañándote y quise acompañarte" Respondio ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

'Kotori' pensó con furia Shidou en su mente.

'Pero como entro' pensó, él había cerrado la puerta con llave y tapado con el estante.

"pero… por donde entrantes" pregunto Shidou nervioso

"por la ventana de arriba" respondió Origami mientras sellaba la ventanita del baño

"pero esa da a la calle, como subiste"

"fácil subí al techo, me desnude y entre por la venta sin que te des cuenta" Respondio Origami señalando el techo

"bueno… pero no debes entrar su avisar antes" dijo Shidou con un poco de molestia en su vos

"porque es malo" pregunto ella preocupada

"bueno si, aparte… porque no te tapas" pregunto Shido intentando no mira a Origami

"tapar que" Respondio ella con curiosidad

'joder es que no tiene vergüenza' pensó Shidou, aunque ahora que lo reconsideraba; Tohka, al comienzo no tenía ningún conocimiento pero si tenía vergüenza, y Origami demostró poseer un gran conocimiento por el mundo, ya sea por los libro que leyó o por otros motivos, puede que carezca de vergüenza o no tenga sentido común.

'ja, igual a la Origami de antes…' antes, el mundo anterior que por razones del ángel de Kurumi había teletrasportador a Shidou a esta versión altera del mundo, moviendo la cabeza decido no pensar en el antes y concentrarse en el ahora.

"bueno voy a salir y terminas de bañarte" dijo Shidou mientras se acerca a la puerta, pero fue detenido por Origami

"hummm… no nos podemos bañar juntos" dijo ella mientras ponía una cara de suplica

"Ehh" grito Shidou sorprendido

"haci ahorramos agua y por lo que leí de unos de mis libros es bueno proteger el agua para el planeta" Respondio Origami

"pero…" intento negar Shidou pero…

"por favor" suplico Origami con una cara de 'por favor'

"ok…" Respondio Shidou con timidez

30 minutos

"¡kotori!" grito Shidou al entrar a la sala, después de salir de la ducha, de la cual Origami se quedó en la tina, había bajado a hablar con Kotori.

"que oni-chan" Respondio ella, que usaba los listones blancos.

"Por qué le dijes a Origami que vaya al baño" dijo Shidou molesto

"ella pregunto y yo solo le respondí" Respondio Kotori con una sonrisa pequeña

"pero…" dijo Shidou pero fue interrumpido por alguien de la cocina

"a kotori hay más azúcar" pregunto Reine agarrando la azucarada

"y la mayonesa" dijo Otacon mientras buscaba en las gavetas

"no te olvides del ají" agrego Sam mientras preparaba un sándwich

"en la estantería reine" respondió Kotori que ya llevaba sus cintas negras

"shidou hay algo que debemos hablar" continuo dirigiéndose a Shidou

"bueno dime" dijo Shidou mientras se sentaba en el asiento opuesto, a lo que Kotori saco unas fotos y las piso en la mesa. En ellas se veía a un submarino descargando personas y materiales.

"¿americanos?" pregunto Shidou al ver banderas de ese país en el submarino.

"mira aquí" señalo Kotori a una de las fotos.

"Tohka…" susurro Shidou al verla. En efecto, estaba Tohka con otras AST en el muelle

"Al parecer nuestra aparición el día anterior alerto a Norteamérica y enviaron un ayuda a las AST" dijo Sam por detrás mientras se acercaba con sándwich acompañado por Otacon y Reine

"Bueno habrán por lo menos 30 mago-ciborg aparte que la especial técnica será un gran problema" hablo Kotori mientras sacaba otra foto, en ella se veía a una chica de la misma de edad de Shidou, de cabello platino y ojos marrones que se presentaba ante las AST y Tohka

"Sunny Emmerich, 17 años, nacionalidad Norteamérica pero nacimiento ruso, especialista en aeronáutica, unit-CR, robótica, aparte de ser un genio en sistema capas de infiltrase a cualquier red en un abrí y cerrar de ojos, la mitad antes de cumplir 8 años" dijo Reine mientras saca unos papeles

"¿Emmerich?... eh" susurro Shidou al escuchar aquel nombre

"y también es mi hija" finalizo Otacon con un poco de tristeza en su voz

"¿hija?" pregunto Shidou con asombro

"adoptada, era digamos perseguida por el gobierno de entonces" respondió Otacon

"entiendo, pero ¿ella sabe de tu ocupación en Ratatoskr?" pregunto Shidou con curiosidad

"no, solo le dije que estaba retirado en Japón"

"bueno tendremos que cuidarnos de ella" intervino Kotori mientras agarra un Chupa Chups

"para mañana, Otacon entrara en tu colegio con profesor de informática" dijo ella balanceando la paleta a Otacon

"entendido" Respondio el inclinando la cabeza

"y Sam entrara como profesor de deportes" agrego Kotori señalando a Sam, a lo él solo asintió

"bueno creo que es todo…"dijo Kotori pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la casa

"ya voy" dijo Shidou mientras se acercaba a la puerta, pero cuando al abrirla se encontró a Origami desnuda y con mucho frio

"¡shidou!" grito Origami mientras abrazaba a este último ruborizado

"O-Origami que haces acá" Respondio el peliazul mientras se tapaba los ojos

"intentaba ir por mi ropa, pero me caí antes de llegar" Respondio ella mientras señala al techo

"ok pero entra" Respondio el, a lo ambos entraron

"uff hacia mucho frio" dijo la peliblanca

"toma, ponte" Respondio Shidou mientras le ofreció su polo

"ok gracias" Respondio ella mientras se lo ponía

"jeje…bueno, dejaremos esta conversación, Shidou puedes ayudar a nuestra invitada" dijo Kotori entre sonrisa

"ok" respondieron todos

1 hora después

"ahh hora de dormir" susurro Shidou al echarse en su cama, pero…

"noooo" grito alguien en la habitación de Origami, a lo que Shidou rápido se levanto fue corriendo

'origami' pensó Shidou con terror, pero al entrar solo encontró a Origami sentada en su cama jugando un videojuego

"maldita seas jefe de…" Hablo Origami molesta

"¡Origami!" interrumpió Shidou

"Shidou" dijo Origami mientras volteaba

"estas bien…" comenzó a hablar Shidou pero fue interrumpido

"no me ha matado este maldito boss unas 15 vez" dijo Origami mientras cruzaba los brazos y ponía una cara molesta

"y en esta casi lo mato pero el malito fuego tuvo que rosarme" agrego con molestia

"espera Origami" interrumpió el peliazul

"ah" susurro Origami

"tranquila deberías irte a dormir" dijo Shidou mientras se acerca a ella

"hummm, 5 minutos más" suplico Origami mientras ponía una cara de suplica

"pero…" intento negar Shidou pero…

"por favor" rogo ella

"bueno 5 minutos más" cedió Shidou

6 horas después

"origami a tu derecha" dijo Shidou

"Ahhh" Respondio ella mientras presionaba los botones

'heredero del fuego derrotado' salió en la pantalla

"siiii" dijo ambos al derrotar el jefe

"gracias Shidou" Respondio ella mientras lo abrazaba

"de nada…" Respondio Shidou pero al ver el reloj…

"¡6 am!" grito Shidou al ver la hora

"o no, no debo prepara la comida y…." susurraba a su mismo se levantaba y…

"zzzz" pero Origami ya dormía, lo que la tapo con la sabana

"descansa" susurro Shidou mientras salía de la habitación

'espero no dormirme en clases' pensó con pesadez

De vuelta al presente

"Itsuka"

"zzzz"

"itsuka" grito Tomomachi molesto

"ahh que yo que" dijo Shidou mientras se levantaba de su carpeta

"estabas durmiendo" dijo Tomomachi

"disculpa que decías" Respondio Shidou mientras se sacudía la cabeza

"Ah, bueno...te quería preguntarte algo" dijo Tomomachi mientras revisaba una revista

"ah bueno… pregúntame" Respondio Shidou mientras se acomodaba en el asiento

"Mi novia virtual quiere una nueva vestimenta, enfermera, bailarina, o Maid... ¿Cuál escogerías?" preguntó al peliazul

"... Eh, creo que maid" Respondio Shidou mientras se apoya su cabeza en su brazo

En ese momento, la chica sentada a su lado que estaba leyendo un libro de física...Tohka Yatogami, lo miró.

"O-Oh...Yatogami, buenos días" saludo Shidou

"Buenos días Shidou" Respondió Tohka con una voz monótona y luego inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad

"¿Maid?" pregunto ella a Shidou

"Ah creo que se ve más respetuoso" Respondio Shidou agitó las manos muy nervioso.

"Veo" dio una breve respuesta y una vez más volvió su mirada hacia el libro.

"Buenos días Yatogami-san" saludó Tomomachi la con la mano inmediatamente después de Shidou pero ella no dijo nada.

Luego este se retiró a su asiento y dio un golpe en el estómago de Shidou.

"¿Por qué tiene que estar ella interesado en ti?" dijo Tomomachi molesto a Shidou.

"no se… será cosa de ella" Respondio Shidou molesto mientras se reclinaba en su asiento.

Después, la puerta del salón se abrió, y Origami entró con algo de sueño., a lo que después sentó en silencio en su asiento, y sin mirarlo, hablo.

"...Err, Shidou lamento haber perdido toda la noche, lo siento. ¿Está bien?"

"No te preocupes, después dormiré en el descanso" Respondio el mientras se sobaba los ojos

"ok" Respondio ella mientras asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero….

"Hum" susurro Shidou

Ya alrededor de él, varios estudiantes estaban escuchando su conversación con interés. Sin embargo, Origami no se había dado cuenta.

"Aparte te quería preguntar si podemos continuarlo para el fin de semana, fue muy divertido lo de la madrugada" pregunto ella mientras sacaba sus libros

Debido sus palabras, todos contuvieron el aliento y los hombres lanzaron mirada asesinas a Shidou.

"Origami... ¿Podemos tener esta conversación después?" dijo Shidou nerviosos

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" respondió ella mientras inclinaba la cabeza, y finalmente se dio cuenta de las miradas de todo el mundo.

"¿Eh?" hablo sorprendida al ver tanta gente miradora a ella.

"¡N-No es lo que piensan! ¿No es como si yo y Shidou estuvimos juntos toda la noche? "dijo ella nerviosa

"¡Que! " gritaron todos en la clase mientras fruncieron el ceño.

"I-Idiota..." murmuró Shidou en voz baja y luego habló en voz alta.

"¡A-Ahh! ¡En la madrugada jugábamos por red el LOL! ¿No Origami?"

"¡si! ¡Solo jugábamos en lugar diferente, no hay problema!" dijo ella en defensa de Shidou

Mientras todos los demás suavizaban sus miradas asesinadas a Shidou, Tamae y Reine entraron al aula.

"buenos días a todos hoy tengo 2 noticias que darles" dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

"bueno a partir de hoy vamos a tener 2 nuevos profesores, entren" agrego Reine mientras señalaba la puerta.

Luego dos hombres entraron al aula, una llevaba una bata de científico con pantalones y zapatos negros mientras el otro llevaba un buzo con un gorro y zapatillas blancas

"buenos días a todos, me llamo Hal Emmerich, pero también me puede llamar Otacon, desde hoy seré su profesor de matemáticas y computación" se presentó Otacon a todos mientras levantaba la mano

"hola a todos, soy Samuel Rodríguez, seré su profesor de deportes e idioma, también me puede…" se presentaba Sam pero fue interrumpido…

"¡tío Sam!" grito Wade desde su asiento mientras levantaba su mano.

"¿Wade? ¡Campeón! ¿Cómo has estados?" dijo Sam sorprendido.

"bien tío y tu" respondió Wade con una sonrisa.

"bueno estaré en tu cole por un tiempo" Respondio Sam a lo que Wade asintió.

"ok tío"

"bueno aparte…" intento continuar Tamae pero alguien tocaba la puerta.

"¿Ehh quién?" susurro ella mientras se acercaba a la puerta, pero al abrirlo…

"ahh" dos personas cayeron al suelo, cuando todos se fijaron, pudieron ver a una chica de cabello platino con el uniforme escolar femenino, falda larga, medias blancas y botas grandes; acompañándola, había una un chico de castaño con el uniforme escolar masculino sin la corbata y con el cuello de la camisa abierta.

"te dije que llegaríamos tarde" dijo la chica mientras se sobaba la cabeza

"eh yo no fui el que se olvidó de recargar a woflfi" dijo el chico mientras ayuda a la chica a levantarse

"ah ¿son los nuevos estudiantes no?" pregunto la castaña

"si lamentamos la tardanza" Respondio la chica

"teníamos que alimentar a nuestro perro" agrego el chico

"si a nuestro perro" confirmo la chica una sonrisa sospechosa

"ok pase" dijo Tamae, después ambos estudiantes entraron. Pero a medio camino la chica se detuvo

"¿papa?" dijo ella sorprendida

"hola Sunny" Respondio Otacon nervioso levantado la mano

"¡papa!" gritaron todos en el aula

"eh… buenos días a todos me llamo George Smith" hablo el chico mientras levantaba el brazo en forma de saludo

"Sunny…" susurro George a la chica quien no se había movido

"ah sí, me llamo Sunny Emmerich" Respondio ella sin perder la mirada de su padre

"bueno que interesante situación… pasen a sentarse" dijo Tamae mientras los guía a los asientos

"ok" Respondio George mientras era seguido por Sunny

"bueno les dejare con el profesor Emmerich" dijo Tamae para comenzar las clases

6 horas después

La campana del cuarto período resonó por todo el edificio, indicando que la hora del almuerzo había comenzado. Mientras varios estudiantes se acercaban a hablar con los nuevos estudiantes…

"¡Shidou! ¡Es la hora de comer!"

"shidou"

Dijeron Origami y Tohka mientras pegaban sus escritorios al de Shidou

"¡Chica-mecha! ¿Qué quieres?"

"Voy a comer con mi novio"

Desde la izquierda y derecha de Shidou, ambas se dijeron mientras se lanzaban miradas afiladas entre ellas.

"Cálmense. ¿Todos comer juntos? ¿No...? "dijo Shidou molesto, a lo que Tohka y Origami se sentaron en silencio y sacaron sus propios bentos de sus respectivas mochilas.

Después de que el sacaran su propio bento, a lo que todos abrieron sus tapas juntos, y...

"hummm" susurro Tohka con una mirada fría a Shidou mientras comparaba los bentos de él y Origami, revisando sus contenidos.

"¿que? Si me miras de esa manera no te voy a invitar" dijo Origami mientras agarraba su Beto.

"¿Qué significa esto?" pregunto Tohka molesta

"Eh bueno veras" dijo Shidou mientras empezaba a sudar

"bueno veras le pedí a Origami si pudiera prepárame mi almuerzo, es que tenía cosa que hacer…" intento agregar pero…

"falso" interrumpió Tohka a Shidou a la mitad, después retiró la tapa de la caja de bento de Shidou.

"tú siempre preparas tu almuerzo para ti y Kotori-chan, y Ángel solo sabe cocinar postres por el recetario 'cocina dulce' que compraste hace 3 días a 10,230 yenes en la librería del centro comercial"

"¡Ehh! ¿Cómo sabes qué libro me compro Shidou? "dijo Origami furiosa

"no es de tu interés Ángel" Respondio Tohka con una mira asesina

"¡esperen! ¡No podemos comer en silencio!" dijo Shidou intentando calmar a las dos

Y, en ese momento...

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...

Una fuerte alarma resonó en toda la ciudad.

En un instante, el ruido del salón por el almuerzo, se silenció de repente.

La razón… la alarma de terremoto espacial.

"justo ahora" dijo Tohka molesta mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a ir a la salida del salón.

"... ¿Eh? ¿Es que ya te es rendido? "dijo Origami con una sonrisa picara

"veras después baka" grito Tohka con furia mientras salía del aula

"tú lo veras baka" dijo la peliblanca, pero ya no estaba Tohka

Después la puerta del salón se abrió y se escuchó la voz de una chica en un estado perezoso.

"Atención todos, evacuen al refugio subterráneo de inmediato" hablo Reine mientras señalaba a la dirección del pasillo.

Después de que los estudiantes se tragaran su saliva, salieron hacia el pasillo de uno en uno.

"Shidou, ¿a dónde…?" Preguntó Origami mientras miraba a sus otros compañeros salir del aula

"al refugio. Hay uno debajo de la escuela" dijo Shidou mientras se levantaba de su asiento

"¿Refugio...?" pregunto Origami preocupada

"ven" respondió el mientras la lleva al pasadizo

Mientras todos los demás se ordenaban, Origami y Shidou estaba el fondo

"Recuerdas cuando tu venias a este mundo" susurro el a ella

"si" respondió algo triste

"bueno otro espíritu ha venido" dijo el

"eh pero entonces…" Respondio ella sorprendida

"si, va a destruir una gran zona" termino Shidou con la mirada baja

"…" en silencio, Origami baja la cabeza, aun para ella era difícil recordar como era antes de conocer a Shidou; mientras Shidou, apretando las manos, dice

"escucha debes quedarte hasta que venga"

"pero…" responde ella preocupada pero…

"¡Itsuka-kun, Tobichi-san! ¡Que hacen acá! ¡Tienen que evacuan ambos, lo peligroso es el peligro! interrumpió Tamae mientras levantaba sus hombros y decía eso apresuradamente.

"¡Sensei, cuento con usted para cuidar de Origami!" dijo Shidou mientras tomaba la mano de Origami y la colocó en la mano de su profesora.

"¿Ehh?... digo si pero…" intento habrá la profesora pero fue interrumpida por shidou

"no te separes Origami" después el comenzó a correr en sentido contrario a la fila de alumnos.

"¡Itsuka-kun! ¿A dónde vas?" grito Tamae mientras seguía a Shidou que ya había girado por el pasadizo, pero al girar…

"Sam-san, Otacon-san" dijo Tamae sorprendida al ver sus colegas

"profesora Okamine y señorita Tobichi hay que evacuar" dijo Otacon algo serio

"pero Itsuka-kun se fue por…" dijo la castaña señalando el pasadizo pero...

"¿pero estaba…?" continuo sorprendida al ver a nadie en el pasadizo

"no hay tiempo hay que evacuar" dijo Sam mientras guía al grupo

"ok, ok vamos Tobichi-san" dijo Tamae aun sorprendida mientras llevaba a Origami

"¿y Shidou?" pregunto la peliblanca preocupada

"estará bien vamos" dijo Otacon, a lo que todos se retiraron

5 min después, en el fraximus

"...Ah, llegaron ambos… ¿y Shidou?" dijo Kotori desde el asiento del capitán a Reine que ha llegado al puente de "Fraxinus".

"ah salido al encuentro con el espíritu" Respondio Reine

"¡que!" grito Kotori molesta

"¿qué le pasa a ese baka? ¡Pásame con él!" continuo ella, después en una pantalla salió shidou usando su unidad-CR Jörmungandr

"acá Shidou…" Dijo el pero fue interrumpido…

"¡maldita seas Shidou! ¿Porque rayos sales antes?" grito Kotori por el micrófono a Shidou

"para interceptar a las AST" respondió el mientras se dirigía al centro de la ciudad

"¡baka! Las AST tiene refuerzos norte américos, ellos ya llegaron" grito la pelirroja con más enojo ya algo de miedo

"¿qué?" dijo Shidou sorprendido

"¡comandante! ¡Fuerzas norteamericanas en la pantalla!" grito alguien de la tripulación, después, en la pantalla aparecieron varios puntos rojos.

"mierda" grito Shidou mientras intentaba bajara de altitud

"Shidou escucha escóndete con el camuflaje, el enemigo tienen la calle vigilada" dijo Kotori desperrada

"entiendo" respondió el peliazul mientras activaba su territorio

"ok, muévete a…" dijo Kotori pero, desde el puente, resonó el sonido de sirena.

"no ahora" continuo desperrada mientras veía la pantalla

"¡lecturas fuerte del Espíritus ha sido detectada! ¡Ya viene!" grito alguien de la tripulación desde la parte inferior del puente señalando la pantalla principal.

Era en el medio de la calle principal, el espacio se distorsionó, como si fuera la onda de una piedra al chocar con el agua

"¡Shidou esquiva la onda!" Grito Kotori desperrada

"que" interno hablar este último pero…

"¡Shidou!" grito Kotori al mismo tiempo que la distorsión en el espacio se hizo más grande...

Y luego con el sonido de una explosión, la pantalla se había vuelto blanca.

Después la onda cobró forma esférica y lenta y forzosamente se extendió destruyendo todos los edificios

"¡shidou!" grito Kotori desperrada

Después la onda se expandiera esta simplemente se desvaneció

Un silencio de muerte se escuchó en la habitación hasta…

"mierda maldito edificio" sonó la voz de Shidou

"Shidou estas... "hablo Kotori aun en shock

Después la pantalla cambio mostrando a Shidou entre los escombros de un edificio

"si el territorio soporto los escombros" dijo Reine mientras operaba la consola

"Bueno, al menos esta vez la explosión fue en pequeña escala" agrego kotori con un suspiro

"un poco más grande y Shidou-kun seria historia" comento Kannazuki

"De todos modos, tienes suerte que se trata del Hermit" dijo Kotori

"Si incluso entre los Espíritus, ella tiene una pequeña escala" comento kannazuki

"bueno ir…" dijo Kotori pero...

"comandante AST y Norteamericanos se han reagrupado" interrumpió alguien de la tripulación

"¿que?" Respondio kotori al ver la pantalla, en ella los puntos rojos se habían comenzado a movilizar

"joder Shidou escóndete…" dijo kotori pero shidou salió volando hacia el espíritu

"¡baka!" grito ella desesperada

Al otro lado

"hermit" susurro tohka con odio mientras agarraba su railgun

"mierda hueso duro de roer nos a toco capitán Yatogami" dijo George mientras mira al espíritu con binoculares, este estaba equipado con un traje de combate con su brazo cibernético sobresaliendo

"se mayor Smith" Respondio ella mientras acercaba la mira

"no deberían sobreestimar a un espíritu niños" dijo Ryouko ella quien usaba una unit-CR avanzada

"alguna idea" pregunto ella, luego de un silencio alguien hablo

"yo"

"si Sunny-san" dijo Ryouko a Sunny, quien usaba un unit-CR como de las AST pero con un escáner y 4 garras cibernéticas

"recomendaría un ataque con armas PEM" dijo Sunny

"¿PEM?" preguntaron todos

"miran" dijo la peliplatiado mientras sacaba un Holo proyecto, en ella salía la imagen de hermit con varias estadísticas midiéndole

"al venir a este mundo, los espíritus llevan una gran cantidad de energía, si sobresaturamos a hermit talvez podamos aturdirla por un tiempo" continuo mientras señalaba el contorno del espíritu.

"¿funcionara?" pregunto una las AST

"puede pero requeriremos un núcleo de espada" Respondio Sunny a lo que todos intercambiaron miradas

"pero la mayoría usamos espadas ¿Quién donara de su espada?" dijo otra AST mientras todas negaban dar pero…

(Yo podía donar) sonó una voz sintetizada de una AST, al mismo tiempo todos se fijaron en la chica, la cual tenía cabello purpura azulado y estaba equipada con la unit-CR básica de las AST y llevaba un fusil de larga distancia.

"recluta Izayoi, ¿estas segura?" dijo Ryouko

(Si yo prefiero a distancia) Respondio Izayoi Miku, la chica que en el mundo anterior fu un espíritu, tímidamente apartando la vista de los hombres

"ok dámela" dijo Sunny, después Miku le entrego la espada, a lo que ella la desarma y saca el núcleo

"haber… ¿quién dispara?" pregunto ella mientras levantaba la munición

"yo" respondió Tohka

"bien es de un disparo ten cuidado" dijo Sunny mientras le daba la munición a Tohka

"entendido" Respondio ella, después cargo su railgun y apunto hacia el espíritu, después un respiro, jala el gatillo haciendo que este viaje hasta unos centímetros de hermit, ella intenta evitar el disparo pero este explota con una explosión electromagnética.

"aaaarrrrrhhhhhhhhhgggggg" grita ella mientras cae al suelo aturdida.

"bien todos al ataque" dijo Ryouko mientras levantaba su espada, luego todos vuelan hacia el espíritu excepto Miku y otras AST que están apuntando hacia hermit.

"Ahhh" llora aturdía el espíritu

"muereeee" grita Tohka con su espada apuntando hacia hermit pero…

"que…" susurra ella al chocar con algo, después una nube de gas se dispersa en la zona obligando a todos a retroceder

"este bien" susurra una figura en la niebla

"ah" Respondio hermit

"identifícate" grita Tohka levantando su railgun hacia la figura

"solo soy alguien que no quieres enfrentarme" respondió con un tono robótico mientras dispersaba el humo, a lo que se pudo ver quera un tipo en una CR-unit avanzada que ocultaba su rostro, aparate de tener 2 grandes alas en la espalda

"ja tú debes ser quien no quieras enfrentarme" amenazo Tohka mientras levantaba su espada

"no quiero pelear, retírate" dijo el tipo mientras agarra el mango se su katana, pero fue atacado por un disparo de una AST

"supongo que eso es un no" dijo mientras desenvainaba su katana

"primero eliminare a hermit y luego a ti" respondió Tohka con vos amenazante mientras varias AST y norteamericanos se acercaban

"sobre mi cadáver" hablo la figura, luego ataco directamente sobre Tohka, pero ella lo evadió mientras le lanzaba una granada, tras estallar Tohka saco el railgun y disparo múltiples ráfagas.

Aparte que las AST más alejadas sacaron su rifles y comenzaron a disparar formando una gran nube de polvo

"te advertir" dijo Tohka victoriosa pero…

"nada mal" respondió el tipo mientras salía de la nube

"para un novato" continuo mientras dispara un cohete, el cual impacto en el grupo, a lo varios salieron heridos

En enfado Tohka levanto su railgun mientras se alejaba y dijo

"fuego" a lo que varias AST dispararon desde todos los ángulos

"puedo unirme" dijo George mientras ataca por detrás

Después varios ciborg ser acercaron por detrás y comenzaron atacar

"40 vs 1 no creo que es justo" respuesta el tipo mientras disparaba varios cohetes a lo que retrocedía

"bueno te metiste en el lugar equivocado" grito Tohka, después tanto ciborg como AST están atacando desde todos los lados pero antes de chocar, el tipo detono un una granada cegadora

"Detrás de ti" grita el tipo y entonces…

"aaarrhhhhggggg" gritaba varias ast, después de que aclarase, todas estaban tiradas en el suelo

"que le has hecho" grito Tohka con furia creyendo lo peor

"digamos que podrán seguir acompañarnos" Respondio el tipo mientras guarda su pistola

"monstruo" grito Tohka mientras ataca

(Yatogami-san tranquilízate) sonó miku por radio a Tohka

"pero el…" Respondio Tohka inquietada

(Solo intentan probarte) continuo Miku

"yo…" susurro Tohka con pesar

(Solo tranquilízate) termino Miku

"ok, mátenlo a tiro" Respondio Tohka repuesta

Luego Miku ajusto el fusil, pero al ver al tipo, recordar a ellos, los que la hundieron

'una idol como tu puede llegar a ser mejor' fue lo que le hablo aquel productor en su oficina

'cállense'

'vamos un noche juntos y tu carrera ira hasta las estrella' fue lo que le dijo cuándo le ofreció ir a su casa

'cállense'

'te hundiré maldita perra, no sabes con quien te has metido' fue cuando ella le había dado una cachetada aquel día, antes que los escándalos comenzaran

'cállense' con angustia, Miku se desmoronaba emocionalmente poco a poco, pero…

'siempre seré tu fan' una voz sonó en su recuerdos

'shiori' pensó Miku, si la voz era de su ultimo fan, shiori itsuka

'confía en ti, Miku' sonó otra vez su voz

(Ahhh) recuperando las fuerza miku levanto el fusil y al disparar….

"en el blanco" grito Tohka, ya que la bala había atravesado la mano del tipo

"Maldita sea" susurro el tipo mientras retrocedía

"es tu fin" cargando hacia él, Tohka respondió pero….

(¡Yatogami-san) grito Miku a Tohka

Sin que ultima se de cuenta el tipo saco la pistola y disparo a Tohka

"Miku…" susurro Tohka mientras se sentia que se adormecia poco a poco

"mierda…mierda" susurro el tipo mientras se limpiaba la mano

En ese momento Miku se llenó de furia y disparo a quemarropa

(Muere) la bala cayo en la rodilla

(Muere) cayó en el cado

(Muere) cayó en el hombro

(Muere maldito hombre) y por ultimo cayo en la espalda, exactamente en la columna

Después este se desplomo en el suelo, con solo sus brazos moviéndose

"Te rindes" susurro Tohka mientras levanta el railgun con dificulta

(¡Yatogami-san!) Grito Miku al ver al tipo con una granada de humo al tipo

"nos vemos luego" susurro el cuándo la granada exploto

Preocupada, Miku voló directo a Tohka, al llegar el humo se había dispensado y no había señales del tipo

(¡Yatogami-san! ¿Estás bien?) Pregunto Miku preocupada

"si donde estas ese maldito" Respondio Tohka que parecía estar queriendo dormir

"ha ido tras de hermit" dijo la peli purpura

Luego Tohka intento parase, después de lograron hablo

"mierda reorganicen"

"entendido" respondieron varias AST

(Capitán me recibe) hablo George por el comunicado

"si mayor"

(Mi gente y yo hemos visto al tipo acercándose al centro comercial)

"entendió"

(Tohka me escuchas) hablo Ryouko por la radio

"alto y claro comandante" Respondio Tohka

(Tenemos a varios soldados adormecidos parece que el intruso uso una arma adormecedora) informo la pelinegro

"entiendo, llévalas a un lugar seguro y despiertas"

(Ok, tu lleva las fuerzas que nos queda a buscar a hermit y el intruso)

"entendió" confirmo Tohka a lo que luego se dirigió las demás AST

"ya escucharon, todo aquel que no esté durmiendo hacia hermit y el intruso"

"entendido" dijeron varias AST

"y Miku" continuo dirigiendo a ella

(Si)

"Lo has hecho bien"

(Entendido comandante) con una sonrisa respondió

En el bunker

"Ahh, Tama-chan sensei" mientras agarraba el dobladillo de su falda con fuerza, Origami hablar a Tamae, quien estaba sentada a su lado.

"To-Tobichi-san incluso tú has empezado a llamarme así..." respondió ella con un poco de malhumor. Pero Origami continúo

"El terremoto espacial ¿es tan destructivo?" pregunto con curiosidad

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Los terremotos espacial son muy pero muy peligroso, mira no más la destrucción que causaron en el 97 en Perú, un cuarto de su ciudad capital destruida o acá mismo, que la ciudad parece estar en un cráter, o peor lo que ocurrió hace 30 años en euroasia" Respondio Tamae sorprendida

"¿euroasia...?" pregunto Origami

"¿Eh? ¿No lo sabe lo de euroasia?" pregunto Tamae sorprendida

"Ehh recién voy aprendiendo sobre la 2 guerra mundial en la parte del brutal expansión japonés" Respondio Origami tímidamente

"¿Ehh? Como es que no sabes sobre lo de Eurasia, si eso les enseña en secundaria y como que brutal quien te enseño" pregunto Tamae sacudió sus manos en pánico.

"Ehh lo leí en este libro" luego saco un libro mediano

Luego Tamae lo agarro y posteriormente intento leerlo pero…

"Tril...ce y his… pero en qué idioma esta esto"

"Español, es hablado en américa latina y España" Respondio Origami

"Lo que sea no sabes lo de Eurasia"

"No, lo siento" Respondio la peliblanco negando con la cabeza

Después, Tamae dio un suspiro y, luego de un respiro, hablo

"El Desastre Celestial de Eurasia ocurrido en 1989, en la región de Mongolia, china, Kazakstán, Afganistán, Tayikistán, Kirguizistán, taojkistan y Pakistán cobro alrededor de 150 millones de víctimas, fue el peor desastre desde los albores de la historia"

"¡Q-Qué pasa con eso, acaso eso no fue peligroso!" dijo Origami alarmada

"Sí. Pero ese fue el primero, por eso debemos evacuar o sino podemos salir heridos o peor" dijo la profesora con algo de tristeza

"¿por qué Shidou?" dijo Origami con preocupación

"¿Eh...? Eh, ermm...eso es..." sin poder responder, susurro Tamae nerviosa

"...Shidou" susurro Origami nerviosa

"Errrr...E-está bien. Aunque no puedo verlo por aquí...creo que probablemente olvidó algo y volvió para recogerlo. Debería estar de vuelta aquí ahora, en algún lugar por aquí en el refugio..." intento calmar Tamae

"ya vuelvo Tamae-sensei" Respondio Origami mientras salía corriendo

"¿Eh?… ¿To-tobichi-san? ¿A dónde vas?" hablo Tamae pero Origami ya se había salido

Con Shidou

"mierda...Por aquí ¿no?" susurro Shidou mientras caminaba con dificultad

(Sí. El Espíritu escapo al interior del edificio) Respondio Kotori

Luego de la batalla con las AST y compañía, Shidou había escapado con las justas y dirigido a la ubicación del espíritu

"Entendido" Respondio Shidou

(Ahh…no se eras valiente o estúpido por lanzar a lo loco) dijo Kotori molesta a Shidou

"Bueno, era eso o dejar que maltraten al espíritu" Respondio shidou mientras se apoyaba en una pared

(Eh… pero ten más cuidado para la próxima, por poco te matan) hablo Kotori recordándote la batalla anterior.

"se" Respondio Shidou algo molesto

(Continuando he dicho a Otacon para que desarrolle un metal regenerativo para tu armadura y…) a media palabra, una alarma sonó.

"¡Kotori!" exclamo Shidou

(...Shidou. La señal de Hermit está en la zona) Respondio la pelirroja

"entendido" dijo el peliazul, luego se dispuso a caminar más rápido

Pero al voltear….

"Tú, ¿eres el que salvo a Yoshino?"

Una voz resonó de repente desde arriba, y Shidou rápidamente levantó la cabeza.

Allí estaba Yoshino y Yoshinon flotando boca abajo sobre Shidou

"ahh" susurro Shidou

"no te hagas el tono yoshino te da las gracias por salvarla de los tipos malos" continuo Yoshinon mientras se dio la vuelta en el aire, antes de aterrizar en el suelo y quedarse allí.

"ha, de nada" Respondio Shidou mientras desactivaba su CR-unit

"¡Ehh! ¿No eres ese afortunado Onii-chan que nos ayudó?" pregunto la marioneta

(Espera un momento) Justo después de las palabas de Yoshinon, kotori intervino y en el puente del fraximus salieron las opciones

1 "Ahh, sí. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?" saludo normal.

2 "¿Afortunado? ¡Yo solo pasaba por allí!" sorprendió

3 "Hmph...No sé de qué hablas. Solo soy un mercenario que pasaba por acá" tipo duro.

Mirando las 3 opciones mostradas, Kotori hablo.

"¡Todos los miembros, empiecen a escoger su elección!"

Junto con la orden de Kotori, la tripulación de la parte inferior del puente presionó los botones en sus manos. Todas las opciones recibieron el mismo número de votos.

-¿Ehh? ¡Debería ser la 2! ¡Así podemos medir su nivel de tolerancia! Insistió uno de los tripulantes. Sin embargo, inmediatamente llegó otra voz desde otra dirección.

"...Pero, ¿no sería peligroso ya que no sabemos con certeza sobre el carácter del oponente? Creo que la 1 sería apropiada aquí"

"¡No, por los registros, sabemos que Hermit rara vez atacar humanos! ¡Deberíamos establecer una confrontación con la 3!"

"...Hummm"

Después de escuchar las opiniones de las 3 direcciones, Kotori agarra el micrófono y hablo

(...Shidou, elige la 3)

"Hmph...No sé de qué hablas. Yo solo soy un viajero que pasaba por aquí... "dijo Shidou en un tono arrogantemente a la vez que se desordenar su cabello

Después de decir eso Yoshinon se quedó callada con la boca abierta.

Y así, pasaron algunos segundos.

"Fu... ¡Ha, Hahahahahahaha!" rio la marioneta mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"¿Qué? Inesperadamente Onii-chan ¿eres una persona jocosa? Ahahaha, nadie haría eso hoy en día. "

"Haha me alegra que te haya gustado"

"bueno tengo suerte que Onii-chan nos haya ayudado...Parece que todos odian a Yoshinon...y si no fueras por ti, que horribles cosas nos hubieran hecho

Después de decir eso, Yoshino se echó a reír una vez más.

(Bueno, es un Espíritu sorprendentemente alegre) hablo kotori por la radio

Ignorándola Shidou continúo la conversación.

"de nada…."

"Ah, ¡qué error! ¡Que Yoshinon de todas las personas olvide su propia introducción! Yoshinon es mi nombre, lindo lindo lindo ¿verdad, no? "

"Ah sí es un buen nombre" Respondio Shidou con una sonrisa

(...Yoshinon, ¿eh? este Espíritu es diferente de Origami... tiene su propio nombre) comento Kotori, a lo que Shidou Respondio

"si"

"Hm, ¿entonces? ¿Cuál es tu nombre Onii-chan? "pregunto Yoshinon

"Shidou. Itsuka Shidou" Respondio Shidou

"Shidou, ¿eh?...es genial, aunque no le gana a Yoshinon"

"Oh...gracias"

"Sí, sí ¡gracias! te debemos una grande shidou Onii-chan, jeje jeje"

"No hay de qué, pero ¿porque no presentas a tu amiga?" pregunto Shidou señalando a Yoshino

"oh verdad, lo siento yoshino por no presentarte" dijo Yoshinon señalando a Yoshino, a lo que Yoshino solo asintió

"bueno, ella es yoshino, no es también un hermoso nombre"

"si lo es" Respondio shidou, después Yoshinon se acercó al oído a dé el y en vos baja dijo

"eh pero tenle paciencia es algo tímida"

"entiendo"

(Hum nada mal shidou) comento Kotori

"se, ¿cómo va?" pregunto Shidou

(Por ahora parece confiar en ti, parece que tu ataque suicida valió la pena)

"ja ten un poco más de fe en mi"

(Bueno, prosigue con pedirle a salir a una cita)

"ok" después, Shidou se dirigió a Yoshinon y hablo

"eh me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo en una cita"

"¡Hoho~~! No hay problema. Más bien, finalmente encontré un humano con el que puedo tener una conversación decente y me haya protegido, estaré encantada" Respondio emocionada

"ok vamos"

(...Bueno, creo que todo salió bien al final.)

Mientras escuchaba la voz de Kotori, Shidou y "Yoshinon" comenzaron a caminar por la tienda departamental juntos.

Afuera

"muy tranquilo" susurro Tohka

(Si muy tranquilo)

A sus alrededores había algunos otros miembros del AST y los americanos estaban revisando las calles y edificios cercanos

(...Parece que la intrusión nos ha desviado.) Comento Ryouko por la radio

(No sabemos porque el mercenario ayudo a "Hermit", muy pocos mercenarios saben sobre los espíritus y nunca intervienen) comento George

(Puede que quieran usarlas para fines malévolos) comento Miku

(Puede ser, pero para ello se requeriría muchos fondos)

(Fondos que el DEM pueda tener) añadió George con seriedad

(Puede ser, pero George, el DEM ha demostrado ser leal a la ONU, hasta presentan todas sus avances e investigaciones) Respondio Sunny

(Así era también World Marshal, mira como término)

(Niños mutilados) susurro con temor Sunny

(¿Niños?) Dijo una AST asustada

(Confidencial, lo siento recluta) Respondio George

(O-ok)

"¿Permiso para atacar?" dijo Tohka interrumpiendo la conversación

(La anterior ves destruimos medio parque y una montaña, Tohka no quiero ser tacaña, debemos que controlar el presupuesto) Respondio Ryouko

"entendido" dijo Tohka con pesadez

(...Talvez se me ocurra algo, ya se pueden intentar ingresar por el subterráneo) añadió Ryouko

"complicado, sería más fácil entrar con bombas, o mejor con una mini bomba nuclear" comento Tohka con una pequeña sonrisa

(...Bueno, si lo pensaras lógicamente, ese parecería ser el caso. Pero no es así de simple. Alguien tiene que pagar por la reparación…Si esta situación fuera como con la "Ángel", como la última vez, tal vez autorice la mini-bomba...Pero esta vez el objetivo es solo la débil "Hermit", ¿sabes?)

"entendido" respondió Tohka molesta

Después se dispuso a mira a la calle debajo de ella pero...

"¿barril?" Susurro, ya que, a la distancia, al costado de un camión, un barril estaba tirado en la pista y girando hacia el otro lado de la pista

(Que pasa) pregunto Ryouko

"acabo de detectar a un barril moviéndose hace el edificio"

(Que extraño, debe ser de alguna camioneta cercana)

"no lo sé, se mueve demasiado veloz para ser solo una caída"

(Confirma, recluta Izayoi) ordeno la pelinegro

(Entendido) respondió Miku

Luego ella voló directo hacia el objetivo, al llegar se dio cuenta que el barril se había detenido al costado de un callejón

(Haber) confirmando, Miku comenzó a revisar el barril

(Ohh….) exclamo Miku sorprendida

(Recluta algún resultado) pregunto Ryouko

(Ah no está vacío el contenedor) respondió Miku

(Bueno todos regresen a su patrulla) ordeno la comandante

"hay algo extraño en todo esto" susurro Tohka

Con Shidou

Shidou, Yoshinon y Yoshino estaban teniendo una conversación animada mientras caminaban por el interior de la tienda departamental.

Como es normal, Kotori le susurraba a veces algunas instrucciones al oído; extrañamente "Yoshinon" tenía una baja susceptibilidad hacia las bromas; sin importar lo lamentable que fuera, aun así se reía.

(...Umm, nada mal Shidou, continua)

"ok"

"Como pensaba, poder charlar sin duda es Divertido. ¿Me pregunto porque las otras personas no lo hacen?" dijo Yoshinon algo molesta

"igual" respondió Shidou

Ambos continuaron caminado pero al voltear….

"¡Asombroso! ¡Qué es eso...!" exclamo la marioneta señalando un castillo de tubos cercano

Rápidamente ella corrió hacia el castillo, y al llegar a la cima…

"¡increíble! ¿Qué tal, Shidou-kun~? ¿Soy genial? ¿Yoshinon es Genial?" grito Yoshinon mientras Yoshino se balanceaba en la cima

"si, pero es peligroso si te paras allí" respondido Shidou desde abajo

"tranquilo shidou-kun Yoshinon puede… ¡wa-wawawa...! " entonces Yoshino perdió el equilibrio y cayo

"¡cuidado!" grito Shidou intentando alcanzarla

Pero para su mala suerte, la cabeza de Yoshino cayó encima de la suya

"¡Umh!" susurro ambos, cuando Yoshino y Shidou se dieron un beso por accidente

(...Wow. ¡Bien hecho, Shidou!) Dijo Kotori

"Ouch, Ouch...Perdón, perdón, Shidou-kun, fui descuidada..." dijo Yoshinon mientras Yoshino se limpia de la caída

"tranquila no hay problema" respondió Shidou mientras él también se limpia de la caída, pero entonces resonó una fuerte sirena

(...Shidou, es una emergencia...Y muy probablemente, del peor tipo posible) Dijo Kotori con una voz inusualmente asustada

"¿Eh...? " Entonces, desde atrás...se oyó el sonido de un pie pisando firmemente el suelo, a lo que Shidou volvió la cabeza para mirar….

Y allí estaba...una chica conocida.

"¿Ori-Origami...? "

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando dijo el nombre de la chica que estaba allí de pie.

Sí, la persona que estaba allí en ese momento era Tobichi Origami, quien se supone que había evacuado al refugio subterráneo de la escuela. Y para empeorar su cuerpo estaba empapado, con un polvo mojado en los hombro y la cabeza, aparte de estaba respirando con dificultad.

"Shidou" susurro con un tono de decepción a lo que continuo

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"no eh veras tenía…."

Antes de que Shidou terminara, Origami comenzó a apretar las manos sobre su falda y dijo

"...D-después de preocuparme tanto... "

"espera yo….."

"¡Qué estás haciendo con una chicaaaaaaaa!"Gritó Origami, y en el momento que su pie golpeó el suelo, su cuerpo se ilumino fuertemente y el piso donde se encontraba se comenzó a derretir, aparte que tanto su zapato y media se evaporaron.

"Kotori dime….." pregunto Shidou por el comunicador

Kotori respondió con un suspiro a través del intercomunicador.

(Puede que algunos de los poderes Origami hayan regresado a ella.)

"no me digas" susurro Shidou sarcásticamente con terror

(Ahora arreglar el estado de ánimo de Origami antes que empeore.)

"entendido"

Durante el tiempo que estaba diciendo eso, Origami logro acercarse a ellos.

Entonces, enviando una mirada hacia Shidou, seguido por una mirada fulminante a Yoshinon, extendiendo su dedo apuntando hacia ella.

"...Shidou ¿Por qué haces con esta chica?"

"no es que ella es…." Intento tranquilizarla Shidou, pero en ese momento...

"...Iyaa, Iyaa...ahora lo entiendo... "

Yoshinon, quien había estado mirando fijamente a Origami desde que apareció, dejó escapar esas palabras, a lo continuo

"¿Onee-san? eh"

"Origami " respondió Origami con un tono intimidante

"Entonces Origami-chan. Aunque me siento mal por ti, parece que Shidou-kun ha perdido el interés en ti" dijo la marioneta con un tono de superioridad

"¿Qué...?" Respondio Origami consternada

"no es... ¿¡mguhhhh!?" intento hablar Shidou pero a media palabra…

"ahorra no shidou" dijo Origami mientras tapaba la boca de Shidou, lamentablemente para él, la mano de Origami se ilumino con fuerza y comenzó a cocinar la boca de Shidou

"¡Ahhh! ¡Mi boca!" grito en agonía mientras intentaba calmar su dolor

"Jajajaja, bueno ¿cómo lo digo? el vino a salvarme y me trajo acá para salir a una cita, ¿verdad shidou-kun?" dijo Yoshinon riendo por la escena

"lo primero te creo, pero Shidou mi invita a mí, solo a mí a una cita" Respondio Origami en un tono de amenaza

"Iiyaa...lo siento one-chan, pero probablemente esto es culpa de Yoshinon, su aspecto es demasiado encantador" dijo la marioneta en un tono de burla

"ja si claro niñita" sarcásticamente, Respondio Origami mientras cruzaba su brazos

"Realmente no es que esté hablando mal de Origami-chan, ¿sabes? Pero realmente no puedo culpar a Shidou-kun por dejarte atrás y correr hacia Yoshinon"

"no te creo soy más grandes y bonita que tu"

"bonita sí, pero como lo digo, eres algo vieja y plana"

"¡vieja!" exclamo Origami, bueno había ya pasado su limite

"bueno ¿te has visto tu cabello blanco?, aparte que pareces una muñeca de porcelana y esa no son muy bonitas, sino… algo anticuadas" comentando, Yoshinon señalo al cabello blanco y cara de Origami, está ya no aguanto más y grito

"¡C-Cállate! ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡No te creo! ¡No te creo! ¡Shidou no será capaz!" comenzó a gritar Origami en una forma infantil

"Jajajaja...incluso si lo niegas, no cambia nada. Talvez por eso Shidou se aburrió de ti" dijo Yoshinon en tono de burla, si darse cuenta que se había detenido de gritar

"Oye, oye, Shidou-kun qué tal si lo dices claramente, que ahora Origami-chan no es tu….. " Antes de termina, Origami agarró de repente el cuello de Yoshino, haciéndole soltar a Yoshinon.

¡MALDITA PERRA! ¡LOLI PLANA CREIDA!...ESCUCHAME BIEN HIJA DE PUTA, SHIDOU ME DIJO QUE NUNCA ME ABANDONARIA... ¡Él me lo prometió! el me...el me…." Gritando fuertemente, Origami ahorcaba con fuerza a Yoshino, algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

"Yo…shi...no" susurro Yoshino débilmente con ganas de llorar

¡Di algo más y destruyo tu títere mal cosido!" volvió a gritar Origami mientras se comenzaba a iluminaba fuertemente y comenzaba a derretir el piso cercano a Yoshinon

"¡…no! ¡...no!" Mirando esta situación, Yoshino comenzó a llorar.

"oye me estas escuchando maldita ventrílocua" grito de nuevo Origami agarrado con más fuerza

"...De…vuel….ve...me...la...por favor..." con sus manos agarrando las manos que la ahorca, Yoshino gimió llorando.

(¿Qué estás haciendo Shidou? La condición mental de Yoshinon se está deteriorando ¡Date prisa y detenlo!) Grito por el comunicador Kotori

"eh….digo entendido" Después de calmar su dolor, Shidou respondió, a lo que se dirigió a las chicas

"eh Origami... ¿no crees que estás pasando un poco?" pregunto Shidou intentando controlar a la peliblanca

"¡ah!" Después de esas palabras, Origami estuvo en shock y hablo

"Shidou...cómo pudiste...escogiste a ella..."

"No no no, es que la estas lastimando" intento Shidou tranquilizarla pero ella comenzó a romperse y dijo

"y encima te preocupas por…." Antes de terminar….

"...Zadkiel..." grito Yoshino mientras levantaba su mano derecha en el aire y luego la bajo justo debajo de ella y Origami.

En un instante, desde el suelo, un muñeco gigante apareció en ese lugar. Específicamente era el ángel de Yoshino…Zadkiel.

Aparte de hacer volar a Origami varios metros antes de chocar con un pequeño puesto comercial.

"¡joder!"

"¿.Qué es esto?"

Tanto Shidou y Origami, quien se estaba recuperando de su caída, hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Yoshino se aferró a la espalda su ángel y metió ambas manos en los dos agujeros ubicados en su espalda. Después, los ojos del muñeco se encendieron en rojo y desde la boca lanzó un rugido grave.

Y junto con eso, un humo blanco, gélido similar a nitrógeno líquido, empezó a salir del cuerpo del muñeco.

"kotori" susurro con miedo Shidou

(¡Oh no! ¡Ha invocado su ángel! ¡Shidou, esto es malo, escapa!) Respondio Kotori alarmada

"entendido" Lamentablemente, para la suerte de Shidou, "Zadkiel" dio un rugido grave, haciendo que las ventanas empezaron a romperse una tras otra, a la vez que toda el área quedaba congelada.

"¡Origami!" gritó Shidou rápidamente, a lo que la jalo hacia las tiendas

"¿Qué...Shidou?" Grito ella sorprendida, pero, en el lugar que estaba hace un momento, un gran número de estacas de hielo pasaron, destruyendo todos los puestos y demás cosas en el lugar.

Después la gigante marioneta soltó una ráfaga congeladora por el lugar, para suerte de Shidou y Origami, ellos se había resguardado en la salida de emergencia.

Luego se dispuso a salir volando por la ventana

Poco después, Shidou dio un suspiro y hablo

"¿kotori, estamos a salvo? "

(Sí. La señal se ha retirado por completo. Tuviste suerte…otra vez) Respondio Kotori algo calmada

"pero igual no pude…" comenzó a lamentarse Shidou, pero a media palabra recibió un golpe en la cara por Origami

"Origami…"

Mientras estaba en medio de su frase...

"¡Aléjate...!" grito ellas mientras se alejaba de el

"¿O-Origami...? " susurro Shidou mientras levantaba su mano intentando llegar a ella pero….

"¡No me toques!" Respondio ella mientras golpeaba la mano de Shidou

"! espera Ori...¡ "

"¡Cállate! ¡No me hables maldito lolicon!" le interrumpió Origami haciéndole bajar toda su autoestima

"¿E-Eh...? " dijo Shidou dando una cara de tonto

"¡no quiero volverte a ver!" respondió Origami mientras salía corriendo con su cuerpo que se iluminaba

"¿Espe...Uwah...?" A medio camino el pie de Shidou que atrapado en el piso derretido

Afuera

(Woflfi como va) pregunto George por la radio

Había pasado unos minutos del encuentro con Hermit y Woflfi, el pero-robot-ciborg-AI fiel de George y Sunny había salido a reconociendo

(No hay señales del espíritu) Respondio en su tono robótico normal

(Ok woflfi…) antes de que George pudiera terminar una fuerte explosión de vidrio y otras cosas alcanzo a perro-ciborg

(uwahh)

(¡woflfi!) Grito George preocupado

(Hay movimiento del Espíritu. Repito hay movimiento del espíritu) ya recuperado, informo Woflfi mientras se disponía a seguir al espíritu

(Mierda a todos ir al punto 4, repito ir al punto 4) informo George a todo el personal

(Entendido) confirmaron tanto fuerzas norteamericanas como AST

"ya era hora" desde el cielo, Tohka respondió mientras se disponía a sacar su railgun de su espalda

(... ¡Fuego!) Grito por la radio

Al mismo tiempo de dar la orden, tanto AST como americanos se dirigieron hacia el espíritu

-¿¡...!?

El Espíritu que estaba a punto de tener balas de ametralladora anti Espíritus disparadas contra ella; "Hermit", inmediatamente volvió sus ojos hacia los misiles guiados que se acercaban a ella, y puso una expresión de sorpresa.

"¡...!" sorprendido, el espíritu volteo su ángel y comenzó a disparar ráfagas a las AST, para su mala suerte, varios ciborg sacaron su lanza misiles guiados y comenzaron a dispara

-¡Kyah...! grito al recibir las explosiones de los misiles, a lo que intentando escapar giro a la derecha pero fue recibida por un MG Ray que disparo docenas de misiles

(¡La caballería ha llegado! ¡No dejen de atacar!) Dijo Ryouko por el comunicador

Al oírlo todo el mundo fue y apuntaron listos para dispar. Pero el Espíritu con el muñeco gigante desapareció y se disolvió en el espacio.

(¿La hemos… perdido?) Dijo Miku a lo que fue escuchado por todos los presentes

Un silencio incomodo fue envolviendo el ambiente solo interrumpido por los pitidos del metal gear, hasta que, con suspiro Ryouko hablo

(A todos los miembros, todos vamos a regresar a la base.)

"entendido" respondieron todos

Ante la orden, Tohka guardo su railgun bajo a un techo cercano donde Miku guarda su rifle

(Pelea difícil no Yatogami-san) dijo Miku con una pequeña sonrisa

"ya te he dicho que me puede llamar por mi nombre Miku" Respondio Tohka mientras cruzaba los brazos

(Jeje ok) Respondio la peli purpura

"veo que transmisor de voz que te di si funciona" dijo Tohka mientras se sentaba en el filo del edificio. Después de que ella se uniera oficialmente ayer, Tohka logro que le integren un transmisor de voz para comunicarse mejor

(Si) respondió Miku con timidez

"¿estás bien?" pregunto algo preocupada

"no es solo que no sé cómo agradecer por todo estos" dijo Miku con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, antes de continuar

""poder hablar de nuevo aunque no sea como siempre, es algo que siempre estará agradecida"

"no te preocupes, solo recuerda que compartiremos a Shid… digo Shiori" Respondio Tohka cruzando los brazos

"ahh un trio muy interesante" dijo Miku seductoramente

"….si" Respondio Tohka, algo sonrojada recondando como llego a esto

27 de abril

(Eh oído que sirve un buen café aquí, shiori-chan) dijo Miku mientras caminaba junto a Shidou travestido

"oh vamos" Respondio él/ella

Había pasado unos días del encuentro con Miku y después del colegio, salía con ella con la excusa de compra la comida.

Luego de un rato llegaron a un café que se le hacía extrañamente familiar a Shidou, al entrar fueron recibidas por un grupo de maid

"bienvenido maestras" dijeron ellas mientras se inclinaban

"eh" susurro Shidou mientras se sentaba con Miku

(¿Que pasa Shiori-chan?) Pregunto Miku

"no es solo nada" Respondio el travesti peliazul mientras esperaba a la mesara

'tranquilo no pasa nada, aquí nadie te conocen' pensó intentando tranquilizarse

Entonces una maid se acercó y hablo

"¿Cuál es orden a….? " a media palabra, maid se quedó mirando a Shidou

"¡Ehh!" grito Shidou, ya que delante suyo esta ni mas no menos que Yatogami Tohka

(¿Shiori-chan estas bien?) Pregunto Miku al ver la escena

'ya valí, ya valí' pensó desesperadamente Shidou

"bueno amas ¿me puede decir las ordenes?" Pregunto Tohka ignorando a Shidou

(A 2 café con 2 pasteles tres leches a pero uno con extra azúcar) pido Miku

"ok" despues Tohka se retiro

"Ahhh" susurraba Shidou con temor

(Shiori-chan) pregunto Miku con una cara de preocupada

"ah si Miku" Dijo el travesti de cabello azul

(No me respondiste ¿están bien?) Pido Miku

"ah sí porque lo preguntas" Respondio Shidou intentando estar tranquilo

(Hum por nada)

Luego de un rato Miku se paró de su asiento y dijo

(Voy al baño)

"ok" respondió Shidou, a lo que ella se retiro

Cuando llego al baño, se percató que el letrero estaba como si fuera recién colocado, y cuando entro…

'¿Dónde?' pensó ella, ya que estaba en un callejón exactamente detrás del café

"hola de nuevo ama Miku" sonó una voz detrás de ella, y al voltea

(Tu) exclamo Miku, ya que a su costado esta Tohka

(¿Dime qué relación tienes con Shiori-chan?) Intento preguntar Miku mientras ponía una cara seria

"soy su novia" Respondio Tohka sin rodeos

(E-Eres su novia) dijo Miku totalmente aturdida

"si" Respondio la pelinegra

(Espera eras lesbiana) pregunto Miku mientras se tapa la boca, a lo que Tohka inclino los hombros e intentado sonar seria, hablo

"eh…si"

(Ok…) Respondio Miku con una cara triste mientras se retiraba, pero al voltear

"vaya vaya que tenemos aquí" un grupo de 2 chicos, que más parecían delincuentes parecieron detrás de ellas. A lo que Miku se escondió detrás de Tohka

(Aléjense monstruos) dijo Miku mientras temblaba de miedo

"vamos no seas tímida"

"si véntele"

Acercándose a ellas , los dos dijeron esas palabra mientras un de ellos asomaba su mano a su bolsillo. Pero Tohka no se inmuto y lugo de un suspiro dijo

"apártense idiotas"

"o que primor" dijo un de los chicos

"o esto" después Tohka se abalanzó sobre uno de ellos, el otro intentado ayudar a su amigo, saco un cuchillo, pero Tohka lo golpeo con el pie, luego, con las piernas comenzó a ahorca a uno, haciéndole estrallar con su compañero y cayendo ambos

"ahrgg" grito un en agonia

"te cansaste" con una mirada asesina, dijo Tohka

"no" susurro uno de ellos mientras intentaba agarra su cuchillo, para su mala suerte, Tohka agarro ambos cuchillos y con las piernas doblándoles el torso, las puso encima de su genitales

"ahora"

"no ahí no" susurraron ambos desesperados y, con una sonrisa picara, Tohka hablo

"que se dice idiotas"

"lo sentimos mucho" susurraron ambos

"díganlo más fuerte" dijo mientras acercaba ambos cuchillos

"lo sentimos mucho" gritaron ambos chicos, luego Tohka se paro y guardando los cuchillos para sí misma dijo.

"vállense inútiles" despues ambos chicos salieron corriendo. Despues de una sonrisita picara Tohka se dirigio a Miku y pregunto

"malditos pervertidos ¿estas…?" antes de terminar, Miku se abanlanzo en un abrazo y mientras lloraba

"oye di…" intento hablar Tohka pero fue interrumpido por Miku

(Gracias por defenderse de esos hombres)

"eh de nada" respondio Tohka, luego de Miku se tranquilizada, ella pregunto

"oye dime qué relación tienes tú con Shid…digo Shiori"

(Bueno es una historia larga ¿tienes tiempo?) Pregunto Miku con una cara tímida

"si" después Miku le comenzó a contar todo lo que paso y como Shidou le salvo de la desperacion

(Y al final ella me ha estado dando ánimos para seguir adelante) finalizo con una cara de optimismo Miku

"ok…" dijo Tohka sorprendida del trauma de Miku… y de que Shidou haya ayudado tanto

(Esa es toda mi historia y…) dijo Miku pero a mita de palabra, Tohka la interrumpió

"te gusta Shiori"

(Eh no solo somos amigas y nada) Respondio la peli purpura mientras negaba con las manos

"ah bueno, porque tenía pensado en compartirla contigo" dijo Tohka en una pose coqueta

(Enserio) con los ojos iluminados, respondió Miku con una cara de emoción

"si pero con una pequeña condición que nos beneficiara a las dos"

Presente

Después de aquel día, Miku serviría como ayuda de Tohka en varias labores que ella necesitaba, luego la introdujo en la AST para tener en alguien en poder confiar, aunque al comienzo la trataba como un simple peón, se fueron volviendo en buenas amigas, la razón, hasta Tohka la desconocía, es más, era como si ellas ya se hubieran conocidos de algún modo.

(Yatogami, Izayoi respondan) grita Ryouko pro la radio

"ah capitán"

(¿Dónde están?) pregunto la capitana

"ah en camino" respondió Tohka

(Mejor vamos) dijo Miku mientras salia volando

"ok" luego Tohka comenso ha volar también, pero...

"¿eh?" algo peculiar le llamó la atención, y bajó su altitud temporalmente para investigar.

 **NOTA: no olviden de comentar, hasta el próximo capitulo**


	9. pillamada yuri y conversaciones

**Nota: nuevo capitulo... como estoy de vacaciones pude hacer los capitulos mas rapido, el de mi otro fanfic lo estare lanzando en estos dias, posiblemente antes de terminar el mes**

 **agredecimentos a Uchiha-Issei-DXD por el review, por lo de la chica principal aun no me decido, aunque inclino mas la balanza hacia Origami,pero también pienso en ponerlas a las dos, hacia hago un trio xd**

6 p.m. 27 de mayo

En un pequeño café con la luna ya saliendo, una chica de cabello purpura azulado, usando una blusa purpura, pantalón negro con botas marrones y una chaqueta azulada, esperaba impacientemente por 1 hora. Hasta….

"miku" susurro Shidou en modo 'Shiori'

(Ah Shiori….) Respondio Miku pero al voltear

(¡Pero que rayos te ocurrió!) Fue su reacción al ver a Shidou, ya que este yacía con vendas en la cara y en parte del cuello y mano.

"Ehh veras tuve un accidente en mi casa" Respondio ella mientras se sentaba

(¿Pero qué clase de accidente tuviste?) Pregunto con preocupada

"problemas de luz" Respondio Shidou temor

'y de Origami' pensó recordando con temor

1 p.m. el mismo día

"Oye, Origami..." Dijo Shidou llamando a la puerta de Origami

Había pasado 3 horas del encuentro con Yoshino y Yoshinon, y Origami se había encerrado en su cuarto.

"...te lo ruego, escucha lo que tengo que decir" pido el peliazul, pero no hubo respuestas

Luego de un suspiro, Shidou saco de su bolsillo un manojo de llaves y, eligiendo una, dijo

"sé que tengo que respetar tu intimidad como mujer pero reafirmo mi autoridad como dueño de la casa de todos modos" después introdujo la llave en la cerradura y después de girar, entro al cuarto.

En ellas estaba Origami sentada en cama, aun con su uniforme escolar, apoyada en la pared y con el pan mordelón que le había comprado enterrando su cabeza

"O-Ori…." Intento hablar Shidou, pero cuando ellas se dio cuenta de su presencia comenzó a iluminarse, y, parándose de la cama, salió enloquecida hacia shidou gritando

"¡VETEEEE!" Después con su puño golpe con fuerza a Shidou llevando lo hacia la pared contraria

"Ahhh" grito este último en agonía mientras atravesaba la pared de su cuarto saliendo volando por la ventana. Finalmente callo en el pavimento de la calle con un gran agujero en su pecho y parte de su uniforme y cuerpo quemado.

(Creo que no fue la mejor opción) dijo Kotori por el micrófono

"tu…crees" susurro Shidou mientras intentaba levantarse, pero callo de nuevo

Media hora después

"Bueno Shidou tendrás que dormir fuera de la casa" dijo Kotori

"ok…" Respondio este mientras estaba siendo vendado

Después de la golpiza de Origami, Shidou fue llevado a la enfermería, gracias al poder de renegación de Kotori se puedo recuperar, aunque algunas quemaduras y heridas pequeñas aun había quedado. Para evitar más problemas, se decido mejor que Shidou durmiese afuera

"bueno dormirás en…." Dijo Kotori mientras alzaba la mano

"comandante mi casa esta disponibles" dijo Otacon, quien estaba presente ayudando a la recuperación de Shidou

"bueno…Otacon ¿seguro?" pregunto Kotori

"si aparte que Shidou me pido que le ayude en algo" Respondio Otacon casualmente

"hummm bueno ok" respondió Kotori mientras se dirigía a la puerta

"buena suerte" después se dispuso a salir

Luego de un rato Otacon pregunto

"¿está listo?" a lo que Shidou asintió con la cabeza.

Después, Shidou comenzó a cambiarse mientras Otacon le decía

"bueno solo tuve que agarra unos viejo proyecto, pan comido"

"ok" Respondio el peliazul mientras se serraba la casaca

"vamos" dijo Otacon mientras salía hacia la ciudad

5 p.m. casa de Otacon

"bienvenido a mi casa" dijo Otacon mientras entraba

"bonita casa" Respondio Shidou

Había llegado desde la ciudad hasta la casa de Otacon en las afueras. Esta era una simple casa de 2 piso, con un estilo occidental, dos ventanas y tintada de negro, en el interior tenia las paredes pintadas de verde militar, piso de cerámica con 2 sofás, un armario grande, un mueble que tenía su televisor de 50 pulgadas, una PlayStation 5, una Xbox Two y un par de cuadro con fotos, aparte de una ventana y una escalera

"si pequeña pero cómoda" Dijo Otacon con orgullo

"si Ahhh" antes de terminar, Shidou tropezó por la escalera llegando a caer en el sótano

"si con un sótano amplio" dijo Otacon bajando al sótano, este era más grande del 1 piso, contando con 2 piso, siendo el ultimo un laboratorio

Después de que Shidou se recuperase, ambos entran al laboratorio, donde había un maletín grande

"bien aquí está" responde Otacon mientras abre el maletín, donde se encontraba una malla negra de cuerpo completo que solo dejaba ver su cara con un objeto redondo, de no más de 5 cm.

"bien" Respondio Shidou, a lo que comenzó a desvestirse y quitarse los vendajes hasta quedarse desnudo, para luego colocarse la malla

"bueno tiene que saber el uso de nanobots en la deformación y reorganización en de las células no causara un cambio en el ADN, tampoco pueden descomponer o crear órganos nuevos, por lo que seguirás siendo tu debajo la piel, aparte que tiene una batería de 10 horas y se puede recargar con la energía de tu Realizador, pero durante la recarga no podrás usar este último, aparte se guarda dentro de este" hablar Otacon mientras manipulaba la computadora cercana y sacar una contenedor de hierro con un una agua

"Esta es la última dosis" dijo mientras la inyectaba en el cuello de Shidou

Después, fue devuelto a su computadora y continuar tecleando

"ok" Respondio Shidou mientras se sobaba la herida

"seguro que no hay repercusiones" pregunto Shidou

"no la estimulación de la piel y musculo causado por los nanobots no causa modificaciones permanentes, bueno aunque te puede ayudar a mantener el peso" Respondido Otacon

"ok" Respondio Shidou mientras agarra el objeto y se lo ponía en el pecho

"bueno voy a iniciarlo" Dijo Otacon mientras prepara unas pantallas

"ok…" dijo Shidou mientras se echaba en la camamila cercana.

"y va" dijo Otacon mientras presionaba un botón rojo

Luego el cuerpo de Shidou comenzó a iluminarse de un azul oscuro y deformarse

"aaarrhhhhggggg" grito en agonía por casi 5 min. Mientras, que en la otra habitación, Otacon leia un manga de One piece

"interesante" susurro Otacon se concentraba, hasta que sonó una alarma de cocina luego fue a la donde estaba Shidou y al abrir la puerta…

"y ¿Qué.. Guau?" pregunto Otacon al verlo

"no siento mucha diferencia" susurro Shidou con una voz hermosa de mujer

"bueno mírate" dijo Otacon mientras sacaba un espejo grande

"Ahhh" susurro Shidou ya no estaba su típica figura masculina, sino la de una chica desnuda de cabello azul, posiblemente de copa c, una piel suave, como la de bebe, y una hermosa cara con ojos marrones

"guau soy…. yo" Dijo sorprendido

"bueno tienes lo que te pedí" pregunto Otacon algo serio

"así" Respondio el/la peliazul mientras iba por mochila, donde sacan unos mangas y se le entregaba

"¡si los primeros 4 volúmenes Silver Bullet!" Respondio Otacon emocionado agarrado los mangas

"no le dirás a mi hermana" Pregunto Shidou nervioso mientras ponía sus manos en la espalda y se apoyaba en la pared con la planta del pie en la pared

"no te preocupes, no rebelo secretos a mis amigos" Respondido Otacon mientras revisaba los mangas

"gracias" Respondio Shidou tranquilándose con un suspiro

"pero si puedes…. ya cambiante" dijo Otacon intentando no mirar

"o-ok" Respondio Shidou mientras se tapaba y saca ropa de su mochila

"¿Y dime desde hace cuánto tienes ese fetiche?" Volteado, pregunto Otacon con curiosidad

"Ehh hace unos cuantos meses" Respondio Shidou avergonzado

"bueno, siempre y cuanto no hagas nada ilegal yo no diré nada"

"ya está ¿cómo estoy?" después, Otacon volteo hacia Shidou

"bien" susurro al verlo, este llevaba unas bailarinas negras con media largas negras, una falda larga, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro con guantes negros sin dedos. Aparte de llevar sus vendas de nuevo

Luego, ambos subieron hacia el primer piso, en si a la cocina

"bonita cocina" dijo Shidou al entrar, esta constaba de una cocina negra, algo vieja; una refrigeradora; un estante con varios electrodomésticos y la pared con varios cuadros con fotos

Mientras pasaba noto una foto en particular, en ella se veía a Otacon más joven, posiblemente en su 17 o 18, con una niña d años de cabello marrón y ojos violeta.

"a ella es Emma, era mi media-hermana" dijo Otacon señalando otra foto en la que se veía a la niña, ahora más grande, posiblemente de 17 o 18 años con un polo rojo y negro y lentes marrones

"guau tienes…" dijo Shidou sorprendido, pero a media palabra se dio cuenta del tenia

"bueno tenía" dijo Otacon intentando no mirar la foto

"que ella…." Dijo Shidou con temor

"murió durante la crisis de Manhattan en el 2009, nunca encontraron su cuerpo" Respondio Otacon con seriedad en su voz y pena

Dándose cuanta de la situación, Shidou dijo

"lo siento si…" pero fue interrumpido

"tranquilo ya lo supere" intervino Otacon mientras se ajustaba los lentes

A Shidou solo le quedo asentir, ya que él no se le imaginaba la vida sin Kotori, por lo que decido no hablar mas

"bueno ¿quieres algo para beber?" Dijo Otacon intentado cambiar de tema

"ahh si" Respondio tímidamente Shidou

Después, este se sentó mientras Otacon encendió la cafetera

Shidou luego continuo viendo las fotos, algunas parecían ser Otacon con sus padres, uno que parecía ser con su madre, aunque él era muy pequeño en la foto, y otro que salía con su padre, que estaba en silla de ruedas, pero una le llamo la atención, en ella salía Otacon, ya adulto, con una niña de pelo gris d años y una señorita de cabello marrón con ojos de igual color usando una bata de doctor y una blusa negra.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la niña que le hacía familia, a alguien que conoció hoy

"ella es…" susurro el travesti de pelo azul, a lo que Otacon completo

"a si ella es Sunny" dijo con orgullo

"ella debió haber tenido…" dijo Shidou sorprendido mientras miraba a Otacon, este solo Respondio

"9 años en aquel entonces ya era un genio en la programación" dijo con más orgullo

"impresionante, y ella era su…." Dijo Shidou señalando a la otra mujer

"ah Naomi, no, era una amiga y compañera" Respondio Otacon mientras se ajustaba los lentes

"hasta el accidente armamentista del 2014, donde murió" continuo con la respiración lenta

"pero eso también lo supere" dijo mientras continua con el café. Dejando a Shidou pensando mientras veía las fotos mientras pensaba en su desdichado sensei.

"¿quieres unos huevos?" pregunto Otacon mientras servía el café.

"ahh si" Respondio Shidou algo distraído.

Luego, Otacon comenzó a sacar un par de huevos y los puso a freír.

Divagando, este comenzó a hablar

"ahh esta cocina me trae recuerdos, sabes" a lo que Shidou solo presto atención

"aquí era donde Sunny aprendió a cocinar, era más o menos…."

"se le quemaban…" termino Shidou con una sonrisa de obviedad

"bueno si, era algo curioso" continuo Otacon

"cuando le salían bien, las misiones y demás cosas salían bien, pero cuando no, salían todo mal" dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada

"Hasta le puse un nombre, era el Sunny Side Up efecto, ahh y Snake le parecía algo loco mi suposición" después, saco los huevos y los puso en un plato pequeño

"Toma, recién fritos" ofreció Otacon a Shidou

"ok gracias" Respondio este último mientras, con tenedor, comía uno

"Hum delicioso" exclamo Shidou, pero luego terminar….

"oh no las 5:30 tengo salir al centro" dijo asustado al ver su reloj

"toma la 23, te llevar rápido…" Aconsejo Otacon, entonces…

Toc toc….alguien tocaba la puerta.

"¿quién es?" Asomándose, pregunto Otacon

A lo que una voz de mujer respondió

"Papa, soy Sunny"

"Sunny, Ahhh espera un momento querida" Dijo Otacon sorprendido, después se dirigió a Shidou, y en voz baja hablo

"no puede saber que estar aquí" a lo que traviste de cabello azul fue hacia el armario cercano y se escondió

"bien pensado" dijo Otacon algo aliviado

"¿papa?" pregunto Sunny impaciente, para su suerte Otacon abrió la puerta

"ah Sunny, que alegría verte" Respondio este último con una sonrisa algo sospechosa, pero Sunny no se dio cuenta y entro

"y dime ¿qué haces en Japón?" Pregunto a la peligrisacia que sentaba en una silla

"a una misión de investigación" Respondio ella

"aunque tuve curiosidad de cómo era las escuelas japonesas" continuo con una sonrisa curiosa

"jajá pero no eras tú quien dijo que no estaba a tu nivel" Respondio Otacon

"eh no era mi culpa que nadie, ni siquiera el profesor, sabia la tabla periódica con peso, estados y demás" Dijo ella mientras hacía una mirada de molestia

"jeje tu siempre una sabionda" dijo Otacon riendo

"bueno pasaba para ver como estabas" Dijo Sunny con una actitud tsundere

"eh aquí viviendo mi retiro" Respondio Otacon mientras levantaba las manos

"va pero no estás tan viejo" dijo Sunny, a lo ambos riendo

"sé pero con lo que eh pasado…. prefiero dejar la lucha a los más jóvenes" dijo Otacon algo nostálgico

"ja por que no intentas con mi profesora" dijo Sunny en son de broma

"¿la señorita Okamine?, pero debe ser muy joven, tal vez recién se graduó" Dijo Otacon mientras se tocaba el mentón

"Jajajaja, ella tiene 29 años" Dijo Sunny riendo

"¡29!" exclamo Otacon sorprendido

"si en vías de 30, no creas que no vi cómo te fijabas en ella" añadió Sunny con una sonrisa picara

"no se….sabes que siempre tuve mala suerte con las mujeres" Respondio Otacon mientras baja la mirada

"vamos ella no es una francotiradora, o programadora del gobierno o una científica genetista" intento animar Sunny, pero Otacon seguía mirando el tizo

"aun las extrañas" dijo Sunny con tristeza

"debo ser fuerte, ellas lo hubieran querido" Respondio Otacon limpiándose los lentes y alzando la vista

"pero también que seas feliz" añadió Sunny con una sonrisa

"lo sé" susurro Otacon mientras se paraba

'otacon-san' Pensó Shidou escondió, de tan solo pensar que alguien había perdido a las mujeres que amaba, solo deseaba poder proteger a Origami, Tohka y compañía.

"bueno quieres que te prepare el loche" dijo Otacon yendo a la cocina

"claro" Respondio Sunny mientras lo seguía

Ya sin morros en la costa, Shidou salió de su escondite y se dirigió hasta la puerta

"aun tienes esta cocina" escucha a Sunny que estaba en la cocina

"ah me trae buenos recuerdos" dijo Otacon mientras Shidou movía con cuidado la perilla de la puerta

"jajá, déjame prepara los huevos" dijo Sunny mientras Shidou abría la puerta en silencio y despacio

"ok pero no los quemes" dijo Otacon mientras Shidou salía a la calle

"va ya no soy una niña" Dijo Sunny, a lo que ambos riendo

"Jajajaja" justo en ese momento se escuchó la puerta ser cerrada

"¿Qué fue?" pregunto Sunny

'que familia' Pensó Shidou mientras salía corriendo hacia el paradero

Devuelta al presente

(Toma despacio, puedes hacerte daño) Dijo Miku mientras veía a Shidou tomando

"ok gracias" Respondio él/ella mientras bebía su café

(Ah verdad) recordando, Miku comenzó a buscar en su celular

"¿ah?" susurro Shidou confuso, a lo que Miku termino con su búsqueda y respondió con su celular

(Bueno fue una sorpresa, pero mis padres me enviaron algo desde Tokio) después ella presión en una aplicación y aparto su celular de ella

"¿qué es…?" Pregunto Shidou con curiosidad

(Uno, dos, tres… funciona) sonó una voz algo, robótica de a boca de Miku mientras ella movía los labios con dificulta

"guau puedes…" Respondio Shidou emocionado

(Hoy me colocaron un transmisor para hablar) Dijo Miku con una sonrisa

(Imita mi voz original un 60% por ciento) añadió mientras habla como robot

"guau entonces ya puedes volver a cantar" dijo Shidou intentando alentar a Miku, pero ella solo bajo la mirada y dijo

(No, lamentablemente, para las idol se les está prohibido cualquier dispositivo electrónico) después Shidou también bajo la mirada y dijo

"lo siento si…" pero a media palabra fue interrumpida

(Tranquila) dijo Miku mientras la agarra del hombro

(Mientras estemos juntas, estaré bien) añadió con una sonrisa de optimismo

"pero debe ver un modo no" susurro Shidou preguntándose

(Y las audiciones de idol serán el 25 de junio) suspiro Miku mientras se inclinaba en su asiento

"¿quieres ir?" Pregunto Shidou con una sonrisa

(Me trae buenos recuerdos) Respondio Miku mientras se enderezaba, a lo que Shidou sonrió y dijo

"vamos a comprar las entradas" esto hizo abrir los ojos de golpe a Miku y, emocionada, dijo

(¡Enserio!)

"si aún está la boletería abierta" dijo mientras terminaba su café y ambas salían

Media hora después

En las afuera de la boletería del centro comercial, Miku y Shidou, iban caminando hacia este

(No hay cola) susurro Miku, ya que, en efecto, no había nadie presente aparte de ellas (¿?)

"tranquila" dijo Shidou mientras la tranquilizaba, después, él/ella fue a la cajera y esta le respuesta

"buenas en que les puedo ayudar"

"a venimos por entradas para el 50 gran talenTenguu City: audiciones de idols" Pido el travesti de cabello azul

"a esperen" Respondio ella mientras buscaba en su computadora

"lo siento mucho pero se aun acabado las entradas" dijo la cajera negando con la cabeza

(¡Quee!) Grito Miku desanimada

"¿pero no el anterior año se acabaron para el mismo día?" pregunto Shidou algo nerviosos

"si pero este año se aplicó la modalidad de inscripción con 1 entrada de acompañante, y las entradas de espectador se redujeron" Respondio la cajera

"ok, gracias" Respondio Shidou mientras se retiraba

(Quería ir) dijo Miku triste

"tranquila Miku hare que vayas a las audiciones" Respondio Shidou con optimismo mientras ambas (¿?) mientras cruzaba la pista para llegar a la mitad

(Pero no hay entradas) Dijo Miku con la miraba baja

"puede que las venden en internet" dijo Shidou intentando tranquilizar pero Miku aún sigue con la mirada baja.

"vamos no puede ser nuestro pero día" dijo en son de broma esperando para cruzar a la otra esquina

Pero para su mala suerte, dos autos pasaron a toda velocidad pasado por 2 charco cercanos a ellas y salpicándoselas en todo el cuerpo, aparte que había retomado la lluvia

"ok retiro lo dicho" Dijo Shidou desanimado

(Tengo frio) susurro Miku con todo el cuerpo mojado

"tranquila no puede…" antes de terminar una bicicleta a toda velocidad choco con Shidou haciendo volar

(¡Shiori-chan!) Grito Miku preocupada mientras corría hacia él/ella

(¡Shiori-chan! ¡Di algo!) Grito preocupada Miku mientras revisaba a Shidou, a lo que este dijo

"tenemos mala suerte" después cayo desmayado

(Tranquila te llevare a un lugar seguro)

7 p.m. cerca de la casa de Miku

En una zona con grandes casa, una figura de cabello purpura azulado carga a otra de cabello azulado, en medio de una fuerte lluvia, en si Miku cargando a Shidou.

"Ahhh donde estoy" susurro Shidou mientras se despertaba

(Ahh Shiori-chan) Dijo Miku algo aliviada, después Shidou se bajó y aun algo aturdido pregunto

"Miku… ¿pero qué rayos ocurrió?"

(Bueno nos mojaron y un mal conductor de bici te choco… aparte de la lluvia) Respondio Miku con una expresión de molesta

(Y te estaba trayendo a mi casa) continuo señalando a su casa que está a media cuadra

"¡que! ¡debo ir a casa!" dijo Shidou sorprendido pero…

(está lloviendo con fuerza, aparte que ya son casi las 10 y estamos mojadas) Dijo Miku preocupa.

"Ah" susurro Shidou mientras analiza la situación, posiblemente se le haría difícil volver a casa de Otacon, aparte que para ello debía ir al otro extremo de la ciudad. En fin, que tan malo sería una noche con Miku

"ok" Respondio resignado

Luego ambas continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Miku

"guau que casa" Dijo Shidou sorprendido al ver la casa o mansión de Miku, esta estaba como la recordar, aunque estaba más pequeña y rodeada de otras casas de igual tamaño

(Mis padres son empresarios de negocios internacionales, aparte que en mi tiempo de idol ayude con la remodelación) dijo Miku con orgullo a lo que continuo

(Vamos) después ambas entraron a la mansión y llegaron al recibidor

"increíble" susurro Shidou mientras miraba en interior, este tenía varias fotos de Miku y sus padres, aparte de tener varios objetos de valor y escaleras de madera fina. Pero al mirar a Miku…

"Ahhh" grito al verla, ya que se estaba desvistiendo

(¿Que?) Respondio Miku mientras se quitaba el pantalón y las medias

"¿porque te desvistes?…Ahhh" dijo Shidou mientras se tapa los ojos al ver a Miku en ropa interior

(Mis padres no les gustan que ensucie el piso, aparte que la señora de limpieza viene para la próxima semana) Respondio Miku mientras agarra toda su ropa y los doblaba.

"o-ok" Respondio Shidou intentando mirar a otro lado

(Tú también desvístete) Dijo Miku mientras saca un cesto de un mueblo cercano

"Ehh" grito Shidou sorprendido

(Vamos estas solo las dos) Dijo Miku mientras le ponía el cesto delante de él

"Ehh o-ok" Dijo Shidou mientras comenzaba a desvestirse, pero al terminar, vio a Miku sacándose su sujetador

"¿también la ropa interior?" Pregunto con miedo

(¿No te vas a bañar?) Respondio Miku como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras se saca su pantis

"Ehh…pero ¿no sería mejor en la ducha?" Dijo Shidou intentando retrasar lo inevitable

(Voy a ponerlo a lavar) Respondio Miku mientras ponía su ropa interior en el cesto quedando completamente desnuda

"o-ok" Respondio Shidou mientras se desvestía, quedando también desnuda (¿?)

'por suerte le pedí el proyecto a Otacon-sensei hoy, porque si no…' pensó Shidou con temor mientras pensaba en lo pasaría si hubiera venido con su cuerpo normal y no este cuerpo de mujer creado por nano maquinas creadas por Otacon.

(Tienes un bonito cuerpo) Dijo Miku mientras le mira todo el cuerpo

"gra-gracias" susurro Shidou mientras se cubría sus nuevas partes femeninas

(El baño está a la derecha, ten cuidado de no ensuciar) Dijo Miku mientras salía a otra habitación

"o-ok" Respondio Shidou aun nervioso por el hecho de estar desnudo con un cuerpo femenino en la casa de una chica

'solo por Miku, solo por Miku' pensó mientras camina hacia el baño

Al llegar a este, se sacó las vendas a lo fue directamente a la ducha y lo puso en caliente

"ahh…" suspiro al sentir el agua caliente pasar por su cabello y pasar por su espalda

Después comenzó a lavarse el cuerpo teniendo cuidado con las heridas que tenia

Pero mientras se lava el pelo, Miku entro al baño

(Voy a entrar) Dijo ella mientras entraba en la ducha

"ahh…pero" Dijo Shidou con la cara roja al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Miku

"tranquila, estamos entre chicas" Dijo Miku con una sonrisa amistosa

"o-ok" Respondio Shidou evitando mira el cuerpo de Miku

(Vamos, tú de seguro te bañabas con tu hermana) Dijo Miku mientras le sobaba la espalda

"ahh si pero después nos bañábamos en horarios distintos" Respondio Shidou mientras recordaba cuando se bañaba con Kotori, claro que dejaron de hacerlo cuando el cuerpo de Kotori comenzó a desarrollarse

(Hummm ok) Respondio Miku mientras se echaba champú

Después ambas se arrodillaron y Miku comenzó a sobarle de nuevo la espalda y siguiendo por la barriga

(Guau tienes una piel muy suave…hasta parece de bebe) Dijo Miku al tocar la piel debajo del pecho

"gra-gracias" dijo Shidou ruborizado al rojo vivo

(Hum) susurro Miku lascivamente, a lo que comenzó a agarrar los pechos de Shidou

"Mi-Miku que…." Intento hablar Shidou, pero el agarre de Miku era fuerte y comenzó a gemir

(Tranquila estamos entre chicas) dijo Miku con una sonrisa lasciva mientras sobaba los pechos con fuerza

"pero…ahh" susurro Shidou mientras caía rendido

(Esto es divertido) dijo Miku alegremente

15 min después

Después del baño alocado, Shidou yacía en el piso de la ducha respirando con dificultad mientras se apoyaba con una mano en la perilla y con los pies en la pared de este. Afuera Miku yacía secándose el pelo y tras esto cubrió su cuerpo con la toalla, después saco otra y arrodillándose al frente de Shidou dijo

(Toma) a lo que el traviste de pelo azul acepto

"gracias" Respondio mientras se secaba y se tapaba el cuerpo con esta

(Vamos a mi cuarto, ahí tengo ropa limpia) Dijo Miku mientras salía de la ducha,

"ok" Respondio mientras salía, al principio se le hiso difícil por el frio del piso sobre sus pies pero solo lo ignoro. Pero un sonido fue escuchado del estómago de Miku

"tienes hambre" Pregunto Shidou

(Recuerda que solo tomamos café) Respondio Miku con una sonrisa

A lo que Shidou dio un suspiro y pregunto

"¿Dónde está la cocina?"

(Por aquí) dijo la peli purpura condiciéndola hacia la cocina

Después ambas llegan a esta

"haber…" susurra Shidou buscando la refrigeradora, al encontrarla la abre y se da con la sorpresa que estaba llena de ingredientes y comida

"guau tienes mucha comida" Dice Shidou sorprendido mientras busca ingrediente

(Mi madre le gusta cocinar en su tiempo libre) Responde Miku mientras se sentaba en una silla sercana

"ok ¿unas hamburguesa con papas y sopa de pollo estaría bien?" pregunta Shidou mientras miraba a Miku, a lo que ella asiente con una sonrisa

"y postre una tortilla de arroz" agrega Shidou mientras sacaba los ingredientes

(Si si sí) Dice Miku emocionada

Después Shidou agarra un delantal y con cuidado, de no quitarse la toalla. Después comienza a cortar la papas, prepara la hamburguesa, picar los ingredientes de la sopa y cortar el pollo.

Luego prende la cocina a lo que fríe las hamburguesas, pero en ello una chispa le cae en el brazo

"ahh" susurra Shidou mientras intentaba limpiarse la chispa, pero por error se le cae la toalla, a lo que este se agarra para recogerlo pero Miku lo agarra

(Mejor lo pongo acá) Dijo Miku mientras lo colgaba en una silla

"Ehh…" susurro Shidou inquieto

(Tranquila estamos entre chicas) dijo Miku con una sonrisa pícara

"pero nunca he cocinado desnuda" dice Shidou mientras se tapaba el trasero

(Eh pero tienes el delantal) dijo Miku señalando el delantal de Shidou, pero de pronto comenzó a salir humo de la sartén

"la tortilla" dijo Shidou alarmado mientras volteaba la tortilla

"huff" susurro al ver que no se había quemado mucho, luego continuo cocinado, luego de un rato termino y comenzó a servir los platos

"acá esta" dijo mientras ponía los platos en las mesa

A lo que Miku comenzó a comer

(Ohh) susurro ella al comer la comida caliente

"esta algo caliente ten cuidado" dijo Shidou mientras soplaba la sopa, después Miku comenzó a tomar de esta y, luego de tomar unas cucharadas, dijo

(Shiori-chan)

"¿qué?" preguntó el travesti de pelo azul algo curioso

(No esta rico) dijo Miku en un tono sin emoción, pero antes de que Shidou respondiera…

(Esta delicioso) grito en emoción mientras se acaba toda la sopa

"sabía que te gustaría" Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa mientras comían.

Luego de comer toda la comida, Shidou pasó a limpiar los platos

Pero de pronto sintió a alguien detrás de él

"Miku… "dijo al verla que por alguna razón está sin su toalla

(Te ayudare a lavar) Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a lavar los platos

"ok" Respondio Shidou tímidamente a lo que pregunto

"a… ¿mi toalla?"

(Lo puse a lavar con la mía) Respondio Miku señalando la lavandería

"Miku…" Respondio algo molesto Shidou mientras termina de lavar

(Jeje jeje vamos a mi cuarto) dijo Miku mientras se secaba las manos

(Ah pero debes dejar el delantal acá) continuo con una sonrisa lasciva

"O-Ok" Respondio Shidou tímidamente mientras se saca el delantal quedando de nuevo desnuda/o

Miku solo sonrió y jalándole de la mano lo condujo a su habitación.

(Y ya está) después Miku abrió la puerta de su cuarto

"increíble" susurro Shidou mientras miraba el interior, este tenía una gran cama, un gran closet en la pared, un escrito, un televisor de 50 pulgada y una mesa de noche

(Vamos…o es que quieres andar desnuda por toda mi casa) Dijo Miku sentada en su cama y cruzaba las piernas

"Ehh" susurro Shidou nerviosos

(Aunque no estaría mal) dijo mientras apoya la cabeza en un brazo que estaba encima de en una pierna y ponía una sonrisa picara

"entro" dijo Shidou mientras entraba corriendo cayendo en la cama de Miku

"que suave" susurro al tocar la cama, mientras Miku revisaba su closet

(Haber por aquí debe…) dijo mientras busca ropa para Shidou

(Ya usa esto) después saco un vestido de dormir de color celeste claro

Rápidamente Shidou lo cogió y se lo puso en un instante

"¿y la ropa interior?" pregunto agarrando el filo del vestido

(Solo tengo las bragas, no creo que te quede mi sujetador) Respondio Miku mientras buscaba algo para ella

"hummm ok" dijo Shidou tímidamente, después Miku salió con un vestido purpura

"como me veo" Dijo Shidou con la mano en la cintura

(Te queda bien) Dijo Miku mientras la miraba.

Después Miku comenzó a reorganiza su ropa, a lo que Shidou comenzó a mirar alrededor suyo, pero al mirar la mesita de noche vio el cuadro que él y Kurumi encontraron en el mundo anterior.

"ellos son…" susurro Shidou mientras agarra el cuadro

(A mis padres) dijo Miku mientras se sentaba en la cama con una mirada algo triste

"¿pasa algo?" pregunto Shidou al verla así

(No es que desde que tengo este miedo, no he podido habar mucho con mi padre) Dijo Miku mientras agarra con una mano su otro brazo y una mirada de tristeza

"tranquila" dijo Shidou mientras la consolaba

"lo superaremos juntas" dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos

(Gracias Shiori-chan) Respondio Miku ya algo recuperada

"bueno vamos a ver que entradas hay para las audiciones por internet" Dijo Shidou mientras se para de la cama

(Usa mi computadora) Comento Miku señalando su computadora en el escritorio, a lo que Shidou se sentó y comenzó a escribir

(Espero que vendan entradas) Dijo Miku mientras agarra una silla y se sentaba en junto a Shidou

"tranquila debe haber" Dijo Shidou mientras iniciaba con la búsqueda

2 horas después

"debe haber aquí talvez" con una cara de desesperada, susurro Shidou mientras buscaba cualquier indicio de ventas de entras

(Shiori-chan) Dijo Miku a Shidou mientras le agarra de los hombros

"ahh" susurro Shidou sorprendido

(No hay) Dijo Miku en son de derrota

"lo siento" Respondio Shidou con la mirada baja

(Tranquila hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo) intento consolarla Miku con una pequeña sonrisa

"pero igual debe haber una manera" Comento Shidou pensando en una solución

(Hummm, aquí dice que hay aun entrada de reserva de acompañante) Dijo Miku señalando una página, en la cual decía que aún había lugar para inscripciones de idol con entrada de acompañante.

"pero esas son solo si van con una aspirante" Dijo Shidou leyendo la pagina

(Hummm si un aspirante) Dijo Miku mientras miraba a Shidou

"eh no pensaras…" Respondio Shidou nerviosos

(Tienes una suave piel) continuo Miku mientras tocaba la piel de Shidou

"eh…" susurro Shidou con temor

(Y un bonito rostro) continuo Miku mientras agarra el mentó de Shidou

"no queras…" dijo Shidou ahora más nervioso y con miedo

(¿Cómo cantas?) Pregunto Miku con una mirada picara

"¡Miku!" grito Shidou con una cara de negación

(Por favor) suplico Miku

"pero…." Intento negarse Shidou pero…

(Tú me lo prometiste) suplico Miku de rodillas

"pero…." Intento de nuevo Shidou….

(Porfa) suplico Miku con una cara tierna

"bueno…" rindiéndose, respondió Shidou con vos avergonzada

(Si, mañana voy a inscribirnos) Dijo Miku en felicidad mientras se echaba en su cama

"Ok" susurro Shidou sabiendo que se estaba metiendo en una muy grande

(Ahora… ¿sabes cantar?) Pregunto Miku curiosa

"Más o menos" Respondio Shidou cerrando las paginas abierta

(Haber) Reto Miku con una mirada desafiante

"pon la música" Dijo Shidou mientras se levantaba de la silla, a lo que Miku solo se paró y fue hacia la computadora

(Bueno cual quieres) Dijo Miku mientras buscaba en varias canciones

"una de las tuyas" Dijo Shidou mientras se sentaba en la cama de Miku con un pie en ella

(Ok vamos a ver) Dijo Miku mientras elegía una canción

"sorpréndeme" Respondio Shidou

(Ya está) Diciendo esto Miku selecciona una canción agarra un micrófono

(Esta era una canción que la iba estrenar, tomo la letra) después le entrego una hoja y un micrófono a Shidou

"ok aprendo rápido" Respondio Shidou leyendo la hoja, dándose cuenta que era la cancion que canto Miku en la feria escolar

 **(OST: Monochrome)**

(Vamos) dijo Miku con micrófono

Comenso a cantar Shidou

"Monokuro no sora ga irozuitara hajimaru sekai"

"Kimi ga issho nara watashi, kyō mo waratteru yo"

"I can't stop loving you every day wow"

"I can't stop loving you every day wow"

"I can't stop loving you every day wow"

"I can't stop loving you"

Después Miku comenzó a cantar

(Tsunaida te wo nigiri kaesu gyutto tsuyoku)

(Todoiteru no? Kono kimochi ga umaku zenbu)

(Itsumo kimi ga tonari ni ite kuretara konna fuan)

(Kiechau kara)

Entoces Shidou comenzó a cantar

"Sukoshi dake demo ī yo kinō yori mo kimi ni ippo"

"Chikazukitai no"

Pero entonces ambas comienzan a cantar

Niji-iro no kaze ga fuki nuketara gairoju ga hohoenda

Hajimatta love story tsutsumi komu yō ni ne

Monokuro no sora ga irozuitara matataku kokoro moyō

Kimi ga iru sore dake de colorful na mainichi

I can't stop loving you every day wow

I can't stop loving you every day wow

I can't stop loving you every day wow

I can't stop loving you

Lueso Shidou comienza a cantar solo

"Waratta kao okotta kao dore mo minna"

"Suki de ite ne datte zenbu kimi no sei yo"

"Kira kira kagayaku ima hansha shiteru mirai no yume"

Pero entonces Miku canta

(Tsukamaetai)

(Doko made mo ikeru yo ne te wo tsunaide futari no michi)

(Nē daisuki yo)

A lo Shidou canta

"Mugen ni hirogaru kono sekai ni ai no kiseki kazarou"

"Hitotsu zutsu taisetsu ni itsu no hi mo tayasazu"

"Unmei to yoberu deai ni hora mune ga taka natteru no"

"Kono omoi tsutaetai prism no naka de"

Entonces canta Miku

(I can't stop loving you)

(I can't stop loving you)

(I can't stop loving you)

(Futari de miteru keshiki ha kagayaite)

(Eien wo negau yo)

Entonces Shidou canta

"Tatoe kono saki ni nani ga atte mo kimi ga iru nara"

"Namida ni nijinda ame no hi demo daijōbu da yo"

Finalmente ambas terminan cantando

Niji-iro no kaze ga fuki nuketara gairoju ga hohoenda

Hajimatta love story tsutsumi komu yō ni ne

Monokuro no sora ga irozuitara matataku kokoro moyō

Kimi ga iru sore dake de colorful na mainichi

I can't stop loving you every day wow

I can't stop loving you every day wow

I can't stop loving you every day wow

I can't stop loving you

"ahhh" recuerando el aliento Shidou, respira con dificultad

(Nada mal ¿Cómo te aprendiste tan rápido?) Pregunto Miku mientras se echa en su cama

"tengo buena memoria" Dijo Shidou mientras se echaba también

(Ok… ¿otra canción?) Pregunto Miku mientras volteaba hacia Shidou

"ok" Respondio él/ella con una sonrisa

13 de mayo (sábado) 10 a.m.

"Origami, soy yo, Reine. Estoy pensando en ir de compras, ¿te importaría acompañarme?" Dijo Reine mientras tocaba la puerta

"¡déjeme en paz...! " Respondio la peliblanca con irritación

"Ha estado así desde ayer" Dijo Kotori molesta con un par de heridas en la cara

"Y toda la noche " comento el viejo Gray Mongoose, quien perdió una apuesta entre todos los trabajadores del Fraximus y fue enviado a reparar el cuarto de Shidou

Desde la salida de Shidou, Kotori había intentado tranquilizar a Origami pero ella se había mostrado hostil, en especial hacia ella

"...Hmmmm" susurro Reine mientras evaluaba la situación, a lo que dijo

"...Origami"

"¡No entiende...! solo" comenzó a gritar Origami de nuevo, pero….

"...Estoy pensando en comer algo fuera mientras hago las compras. ¿Quieres? "Dijo Reine a lo que Origami se quedó en silencio.

Luego después de 10 segundos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y desde el interior salió Origami molesta, aparte de no haberse cambiado de ropa desde ayer; llevando puesto su uniforme. Parte de no haber dormido, ya que tenía ojeras bajo los ojos.

"¡Ehh…! Espera…" Grito sorprendida Kotori a lo que continuo

"Pero anoche traté de llamarla para que saliera a cenar, y aun con mis cintas blancas solo salió molesta y arañarme... "Dijo con un tono de molestia

"Puede que tenía comida en el interior o deteste toda persona con relación con Shin" Respondio Reine mientras revisaba su celular y dijo

"Origami ¿podrías cambiarte?"

"pero ya…." Respondio Origami molesta pero

"no va haber comida" Amenazo Reine con una cara de seriedad, a lo que entro de nuevo Origami.

Luego de 2 minutos

"¡vamos!" salió Origami con una falda blanca, botas marrones, camisa blanca y una chaqueta azulada y una cartera azul.

Mientras se dirigía a la escalera, voltio y dijo

"Hum disculpa por lo de ayer" mirando a Kotori

"eh no fue problema…" Respondio Kotori sorprendida, pero Origami ya había bajado las escaleras

"Déjamelo esto a mí" Dijo Reine mientras seguía a Origami

"ok" Respondio Kotori confundía

"un gran problema no" comento el viejo Mongoose

"ni lo imaginas" Respondio Kotori volviendo a su habitación

Casa de Miku, al mismo tiempo

Con la luz del sol pasando por la ventana, Shidou abrió los ojos mientras se despertaba

"ahh" susurra mientras se tocaba la cara

(Buenos días Shiori-chan) dijo Miku mientras sonreía

"ahh buenos…" pero al bajar la mirada, se dio cuenta que estaba en un abrazo con Miku y no tenía nada puesto

"¿que? ¡Tú! ¡Yo! ¡Desnuda!" susurro mientras se tapa con la manta

(Jajajaja no recuerdas lo de ayer) comento Miku con una sonrisa lasciva

12:820 a.m.

(Toma) dijo Miku mientras le entrega una bandeja de bocaditos

"ah bocaditos" susurro Shidou mientras los cogían sentaba mientras veían el televisor

(A veces me los como mientras veo películas) dijo Miku mientras se sentaba junto a ella

"A ya" dijo Shidou mientras comía unos bocados

"eh, perdona pero… no tendrás algo para beber" pregunto tímidamente Shidou

(Ah… si ¿quieres un poco?) Respondio Miku curiosa, a lo que Shidou solo asintió

(Espera que ya traigo) después Miku salió de la habitación hacia la cocina

Ya en ella, sirvió en una taza té y cuando buscaba el limo…

(Ahh y esto…) susurro al encontrar un pomo pequeño con una nota

'si quieres que alguien haga todo lo que quieras dale esto, atentamente Tohka'

Quedándose helada Miku comenzó a mover el pomo hacia el té.

'no debo' pensó intentando resistirse al pecado

'pero por intentar' después vertió un poco del contenido del pomo, que era una especie de polvo y termino él te.

Luego regreso a su habitación y ofreciéndole el té a Shidou, dijo

(Aquí está)

"Ohh gracias" Respondio el traviste de cabello azul mientras tomaba

"estaba delicioso" continuo con una sonrisa

(Gracias, esperaba que te guste) Respondio Miku mientras se sentaba en la cama

Pero luego de un rato, Shidou comenzó a enrojecerse la cara

(Shiori-chan ¿estás bien?) Pregunto Miku preocupada

"eh no es que tengo algo de calor" Respondio Shidou algo extraño

(Eh puede que baje la temperatura…) Dijo Miku mientras se paraba e iba hacia el termostato pero al voltear

(¿Shiori-chan…?) Grito sorprendido al ver a Shidou quitándose el vestido quedando como vino al mundo, o laboratorio de Otacon.

"Ahh ahorra esta mejor" susurro con una vos infantil mientras se echaba

(Ehh creí que no te gusta…bueno) dijo Miku algo nerviosa

"¿eh? Pero tú no decías que no estaria mal que ande desnuda" Respondio Shidou con una sonría lasciva mientras se echaba boca abajo y se le acerca como un gato a Miku

(Ahh bueno sí) Dijo Miku algo nerviosa mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama, pero de pronto…

(Ahh) grito cuando Shidou le salto encima y la echaba en la cama

"Onee" susurro el travesti de cabello azul con una vos infantil

(Shio…) dijo Miku sorprendida al verla

"si Onee-chan" Dijo Shidou con pose de gatito

(Ehh) susurro Miku mientras intentaba recuperarse de la impresión

"deseas algo Miku-Onee-chan" dijo Shidou con una vos infantil

(Ehh puedes sentarte) después Shidou se paró de la cama y se sentó en el suelo como gatito

(Guau, puedes tráeme un cafecito) después Shidou salió por la puerta, a lo que después de unos minutos entro con una taza de café

"acá esta Onee-chan" dijo mientras le entregaba el café a Miku

Después de tomarlo, Miku puso una cara lasciva y dijo

(Ah puedes echarte junto a mí)

"ok" luego Shidou echo junto a Miku, pero después comenzó a desvestir a Miku

(Eh que…) grito Miku mientras quedaba desnuda

"Ehh no sería justo que estés vestidas cuando yo estoy desnuda" dijo Shidou con una mirada lasciva

(Ehh…) susurro Miku sorprendida

"O es que one-chan no me quiere" dijo Shidou con una cara de tristeza

(No pero si tu…) dijo Miku intentando aclara el asunto

"los deseos de one-chan son los míos" dijo Shidou con una vos infantil

(Bueno entonces…)

[Las siguientes escenas fueron censurada por su elevado nivel de yuri y ecchi, si quieren que haga la escena comente y talvez lo haga]

Presente

"¿que hice que?" grito Shidou al oír las palabras de Miku

(Bueno si fue divertido…dijo no solo dormimos desnudas) dijo Miku con la cara roja

"Ehh Miku…." Dijo Shidou molesto

(Ya ya, lo pasado, pasado es… ¿quieres algo para desayunar?) Dijo Miku intentando cambiar de tema

"huff no se" Respondio Shidou aun molesto

(Hummm) después Miku comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

"jajá Miku parar Jajajaja" dijo Shidou entre risas

(Bueno vamos a desayunar) ofreció Miku mientras le ayuda a levantársete

"bueno" confirmo Shidou

Luego de poner de nuevo los vestidos, bajaron a la cocina donde Shidou preparo el desayuno y ambas comieron

(Aun lloviendo) comento Miku mientras veía la ventana

"Hum hace un mal tiempo" dijo Shidou mientras terminaba de lavaba los platos

(Por suerte nuestra ropa ya ha secado) dijo Miku mientras saca un cesto con la ropa de ayer

"Ohh gracias" dijo Shidou mientras agarra su ropa

(Si quieras puedes cambiarte acá) comento Miku con una cara lasciva

"mejor voy al baño" Dijo Shidou mientras salía al baño

Luego de un tiempo, ambas ya estaban cambiadas y salían hacia la puerta principal

(Ahh Shiori-chan, tengo que ir de compras, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que regrese) dijo Miku

"ah gracias, pero voy a ir de compras también" respondió Shidou

(Ok, ¿vas a volver?) Pregunto Miku

"no se… voy a reunirme con mi hermana para hablar como va las reparaciones" dijo Shidou mientras agarra su cartera

(Ok vamos) Respondio Miku, después ambas (¿?) salieron a la calle

"hasta más tarde Miku" Dijo Shidou mientras se despedía

"hasta más tarde Shiori-chan" Dijo Miku mientras se despedía y salieron en sentidos contrarios

Después de voltear por varias cuadras, Shidou llego a un callejo sin salida y activo su territorio de camuflaje. Para después pasar a cambiarse y desactivar el dispositivo de Otacon, volviendo a ser hombre y llevar una camisa gris, casaca de cuero negro, pantalón azul oscuro y zapatos negros con una gorra negra.

''nota nunca subestimar a Miku' pensó con temor al recordar su nuevo trauma

'bueno a por Yoshino' después salió caminando por la calle.

Y después de un rato, mientras se dirigía a la calle comercial….

"¿Hum?" susurro al notar a alguien con capucha verde y orejas de conejo pegadas

"¿Yoshino?" dijo Shidou al verla.

Dándose cuenta, Yoshino volteo y con timidez y una cara de querer llorar comento

"...Ho-Ho...la"

"¡Espera! ¡Cálmate!" dijo Shidou mientras intentaba calmarla

"…ah…" susurro Yoshino con ganas de llorar

"Espera... ¿Estás buscando a Yoshinon?" Dijo Shidou mientras se sentaba

"¡...ah...!" susurro Yoshino mientras abría mucho los ojos y corría hacia él, para agárrale de la cabeza y se sacudía con fuerza mientras la preguntaba

"¡...don…de...! ¿...don…de...?"

"¡Ah, Ouch...! Espera… solo quiero… ayudar" después, Yoshino retiró sus manos de la cabeza de Shidou.

"¿La estabas buscando?" Pregunto Shidou, a lo que Yoshino asintiendo con la cabeza.

"bueno...yo, creo que se dónde Yoshinon" dijo Shidou

"¡...ah…!" susurro Yoshino mientras abría los ojos sorprendida.

"….di…me…lo… ¡di…me…lo!" dijo en vos alta mientras saltaba de impaciencia

"tranquila" dijo Shidou a lo que Yoshino se calmo

"bueno antes de nada ¿dónde y cuándo la perdiste?" Pregunto Shidou

"...A...yer..." comenzó a hablar Yoshino con un poco de duda, a lo que tiró de las orejas de conejo de su capucha y se cubrió el rostro, y continuo torpemente con los ojos ocultados.

"La gente...aterradora...fuimos...atacados, la perdí..."

"AST como siempre… ahh" Dijo Shidou coloquialmente a lo que continuo con una sonrisa

"Bueno, vamos a empezar a buscar, Yoshino"

"...O-Ok..." Respondio Yoshino mientras se baja aún más la capucha

"gra…ci…as….p-por lo…de a…yer" continuo tímidamente

"De nada" Respondio Shidou con una sonrisa, luego saco un paraguas de su mochila y le dio a Yoshino

"toma" dijo entregándole

"…a-ah…" susurro Yoshino tímidamente

"es un paraguas sirve para taparse de la lluvia" Dijo Shidou explicándole sobre el paragua

"Gra...ci...as… de-de nue…vo" Dijo Yoshino tímidamente

Después ambos comenzaron a caminar por la avenida hasta la casa de Shidou

"¿Don…de va…mos?" Pregunto Yoshino

"ahh a mi casa de seguro tienes hambre" Respondio Shidou

"¡…pe…ro Yo...shi...!" Dijo algo alarmada Yoshino

"tranquila" Respondio Shidou intentando tranquilizarla

"debo confirmar algo, y si es verdad podre encontrar a Yoshinon" continuo

"…o-ok…" Respondio Yoshino mientras continuaba

Con Reine y Origami, al mismo tiempo

"...Antes de que llegue la comida ¿podemos tener una pequeña charla?" pregunto Reine

Después de salir de casa, ambas llegaron a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad

"Bueno, no tengo problemas, di" Respondio Origami en un tono sin emociones

"bien, Origami, la razón por la que estás irritada; no, sería mejor si me dices la razón y el origen de la misma" Pide Reine con un tono de seriedad

"hummm" jadeó Origami rompiendo su tono.

"eh… no estoy molesta..." continua intentando oculta su enfado

"no será que no puedes perdonar a Shin por hablar con otra mujer" sugiere Reine

"que no él es..." Intenta aludir Origami

"o en caso teórico, no quiera estar contigo" Continua Reine

Rendida, Origami pone su codo sobre la mesa, y acto seguido se rasca la cabeza despeinándose

Y luego de un gran suspiro, habló con una voz de sufrimiento.

"No me entiendo" dice con la cabeza baja

"¿No te entiendes?" Pregunta Reine curiosa

"Mira, eh buscado en internet sobre lo que siento y por lo que descubrí se llama celos" comienza a explicar Origami

"entiendo, prosigue" Dice Reine, a lo que Origami continua

"también que puede haber matado a la moco-digo… niña ventrílocua si hubiera apretado más fuerte" dice con una pequeña sonrisa

"Pero cuando la beso…sentí que algo en mi interior se rompía y cuando comencé a ahorcar al espíritu" continua mientras se desvanece su sonrisa

"¿espíritu?" pregunta Reine, ya que no se le había informado mucho a Origami de que era o que si había más como ella

"un ser como yo, usted ya sabe" Responde Origami con una cara de obviedad

"entiendo continua" Dice Reine a lo que Origami continua

"sentí alegría, placer, una meta a punto de cumplirse…una, como decirlo, voz que me susurraba que sigua" Dice mientras una sonrisa de psicópata se va formando lentamente

"entiendo" dice Reine sin inmutarse

"pero lo que fue la fuente de mi furia fue verlo besarla, se de los celo… pero nunca creía que se sentiría tan mal" Dice Origami con un tono de molestia

"entiendo" dice Reine calmada

"y cuando la chica me decía que se aburría de mí, la furia aumento… y bueno casi la mato" Continua Origami con una mirada baja

"¿cree que estoy loca?" pregunta con temo Origami

"No, no estás loca ni nada parecido. Es una respuesta normal y saludable" Respondio Reine

"¡E-En serio!" exclamo Origami sorprendida

"Más o menos… Pero mejor si aclaramos ese malentendido primero" continuo Reine su explicación

"¿Malentendido...?" Pregunto Origami sin entender

"Si, cuanto ocurrió el beso, fue un accidente, y eso no significa que Shin se aburrió de ti, Origami" termina Reine su explicación

"Uh, ¿d-de verdad...?"Cuestiona Origami aun sorprendida

"Sí, es cierto" Confirma Reine

"P-Pero Shidou estaba…" duda Origami mientras pone una cara de tristeza

"Si no te valorada ¿crees que pondría su vida en peligro para salvarte?" dice Reine, a lo que Origami se queda pensando y dice

"ah…bueno" luego se da una palmada en la frente y continua

"Yo…yo he sido tan estúpida" A lo que se levanta de su asiento.

"¿Origami?" pregunta Reine sorprendida

"Lo siento, ¿podemos posponer las compras para más tarde o mañana?" dice Origami mientras arregla sus cartera a lo que continua

"Tengo que disculparme con Shidou"

"entiendo ve" dice Reine a lo que Origami asiente

"Gracias" después sale del restaurante

"Bueno, problema resuelto" Dijo Reine, y entonces...

"¡Perdón por la larga espera! Aquí está la orden de 3 hamburguesa gigante de queso, huevo y jamonada doble con grandes porciones de papas, las orden 2 de pollo broster con papas y una torta helada completa" entra el mesero con varios platos y las ordenes pedidas

"¿Nn?" susurra Reine confundida

"Por favor tómese su tiempo y disfrute" se inclina y luego se va dejando a Reine con abundante cantidad de comida mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

A lo que asca su celular y llamo

(Acá Sam) dijo Sam por la llamada

"Alo, sam invita a Otacon y 2 personas más para comer" dice Reine y luego de un suspiro dijo

"esto es algo molesto"

Casa de Shidou

"Vamos a ver...tenemos papa, huevos…carne de res. Queda un poco de arroz en la arrocera también...Supongo que está bien un bistec a lo podre" Dijo Shidou mientras revisaba la refrigeradora y saca algunos ingrediente para cocinar. Mientras Yoshino espera sentada en el sofá.

"Voy a demorar en un rato, si quieres puedes ver la televisión." Dijo Shidou desde la cocina

"o-ok" Respondio Yoshino tímidamente mientras se acercaba al televisor

"a presionar el botón rojo, aparte todo lo que sale en la televisor no es real" Añadió Shidou

"o-ok" seguido de esto, Yoshino presión el botón.

Cuando lo hizo, la televisión en la pared se encendió, y sale un tráiler de una película

"¡...!" susurro Yoshino con miedo mientras se sentaba en el sofá, pero una mano se posó en su hombro y al mira hacia arriba estaba Shidou

"recuerda que es inventado" Dijo intentando tranquilizarla

"O-Ok" Respondio Yoshino

Luego de un rato, precisamente media hora, Shidou termino de cocinar y sirvió para él y Yoshino, mientras decía

"Aquí esta. Démonos prisa y comamos rápido para poder confirmar mi teoría"

A lo que ella solo asintió, después ambos se sentaron y Shidou dijo

"bien, buen pro…" antes de terminar, sonaron paso por la puerta y de ella salió Kotori, aun con su pijama y sus listones blancos y con sueño.

"ahh que vuele bien…" dijo mientras se sobaba los ojos en una pose muy kawaii

"¡...ahh…!" dijo en voz alta Yoshino mientras pedazos de hielo del caño de la cocina salían disparados hacia Kotori, por suerte estos no dieron en su blanco, aunque hiso alarmar a Kotori que rápidamente se cambió sus cintas por las negras.

"espera, Kotori no es enemiga" dijo Shidou intentando tranquilizar la escena

"que rayos…" grito Kotori alarmada por el intento de homicidio, pero rápidamente apareció el viejo Mongoose con una ametralladora

"ha cubierto capitán, estamos bajo ataque" grito el viejo mientras se ponía detrás de la puerta y ponía a salvo a Kotori

"viejo Mongoose que…" susurro Shidou al ver el encargado de armas del Fraximus en su casa

"joder niño que fue esa baleada" interrumpió el viejo aun en alerta

"¿Shidou? ¿Qué rayos ocurre y quien…?" Pregunto Kotori que ya se había recuperado del susto

"es Yoshino" Respondio Shidou

"Mongoose retírate y avisa al Fraximus" dijo Kotori al viejo

"entendido ¿y la pared?" pregunto Mongoose

"solo falta la pintura no" respondió Kotori con enfado

"si" luego este salió corriendo por las escaleras

"Shidou ¿me puedes dar una buena explicación?" Exigió Kotori aun molesta

"ahh me la encontré en el centro y traje acá" Respondio Shidou algo nervioso

"ok me retiro" después Kotori subió rápidamente

Ya los dos solo, Shidou dijo

"ehh mejor comamos"

"o-ok" Respondio Yoshino tímidamente

Luego ambos empezaron a comer, pero entonces….

"¡...ahh...!" susurro Yoshino con sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, y...empezó a golpear la mesa. Luego se levantó de la mesa, y después levantó el pulgar hacia Shidou.

"Ha-ha..." susurro Shidou con una sonrisa

Y cuando Yoshino estaría terminando de comer, Kotori empezó a hablar por el comunicador

(Shidou me escuchas)

"ahh si" Respondio Shidou, a lo que ella dijo

(Bien, no sé cómo lograste conseguir traer a hermit pero quiero que le hagas unas preguntas)

"bien pero quiero que busquen su marioneta, creo que mi compañera Yatogami lo cogió" Pidio Shidou mientras lleva los platos a lavar

(¿La AST? ¿Por qué?) Cuestiono Kotori

"oí que le gustaba las marionetas" Respondio Shidou divagando

(Hummm bueno, continua) Dijo Kotori algo insatisfecha

Después Shidou comenzó a lavar los platos y pregunto

"Oye Yoshino… ¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?"

A lo Yoshino inclinó la cabeza confirmando con curiosidad.

"Bueno ¿Yoshinon, que es para ti?" Pregunto Shidou

"Yoshinon…. es...mi ami...go, y también...mi hé...roe" Respondio Yoshino con dificulta, a lo que continuo tímidamente

"Yoshinon es…mis…anhelos...ideales de...mí. A diferencia de mí...no es débil, a diferencia de mí...no duda...es fuerte, y genial..."

"Tu yo ideal...eh" susurro Shidou mientras se rascaba la mejilla

"Aunque a mí me gusta más la actual Yoshino" continuo Shidou haciendo que Yoshino se sonroje y susurre

"…Ehh…" Después encorvó la espalda y usó la capucha para cubrirse y ocultarse la cara.

"tranquila" Dijo Shidou, pero después, Yoshino bajó las manos que se aferraban a la capucha y, levantando la cara gradualmente, dijo

"...E-Esas palabras, porque...es la primera vez...que me lo han dicho"

"jeje" respondió Shidou mientras se pellizcaba la nariz, a lo que continuo preguntando

"Bueno, Yoshino, tu atacas rara vez al AST u otro grupo del gobierno ¿Cuál es tu razón?" Pero ella miró hacia debajo de nuevo y respondió tímidamente.

"...Yo...odio, las cosas dolorosas. También odio...las cosas que dan miedo. Seguramente, esas personas también...aparte….que tengo miedo a…como reacciones…si les ataco….como lo hiso aquella chica de cabello blanco. Por eso, yo..." Antes de terminar, Shidou intervino y dijo

"Tienes un buen corazón" pero entonces, Yoshino interrumpió

"Pero...es porque...soy débil...y cobarde. Si estoy sola...soy inútil. Tengo...miedo de ser herida, cuando no puedo… hacer nada...no me controlo...y…. podría...hacerle cosas malas a todos..." entonces comenzó a hablar con voz llorosa, luego se sonó la nariz, a lo continuo

"Por eso...Yoshinon...es mi héroe...cuando… esta-mos juntas, incluso si tengo miedo... estará todo bien. Por eso...por eso..." pero después Shidou le agarro de un hombro y dijo

"tranquila"

"…Ehh…" susurro Yoshino sin entender

"yo las salvare, a ti y Yoshino" Dijo Shidou con toda seguridad y continuo

"Definitivamente, voy a encontrar a Yoshinon. Hare que ya no sean perseguidas, que vivan una vida normal. Voy a defenderlas hasta mi último aliento…voy a ser su héroe"

Después de eso, Yoshino se quedó quieta por un tiempo, pero luego dijo

"...Mu...chas...gra...cias"

"de nada" Respondio Shidou con una sonrisa

Pero...en ese instante...

"¡Shidou...! Lo siento, estaba... "

De repente se abrió la puerta y Origami entro en la sala mientras respiraba con dificultad

Y vio la figura de Shidou y Yoshino hablando entre ellos

"¿Eh...?" susurro Shidou mientras ponía una cara distraída, a lo que dijo

"¡Ori-Ori-Ori-gami... que haces!"

"...Hi..." susurro Yoshino en temor y se volvió hacia atrás

Rápidamente la cara de Origami se volvió en correrá, pero luego se suavizo hasta poner una cara de tristeza y odio mientras salía corriendo hacia la cocina, donde cogió varias comidas y salió hacia su cuarto.

"eh…ehh" susurro Shidou sin entender

-(...Creo que mejor, para la próxima vez, cierra la puerta con llave) dijo Kotori por la radio

"estaba con llave" Dijo Shidou aun sorprendido

(¿Cómo entonces consiguió la llave?) Pregunto Kotori sorprendida

"no se" Respondio Shidou mientras se echaba en su sillón

(Bueno, por el momento, solo dejémosla en paz, o las cosas podrían empeorar) Dijo Kotori con un tono de molestia

"bueno" luego miro alrededor suyo, mirando que no estaba Yoshino en ninguna parte

"bueno creo que asustamos a mi invitada" dijo Shidou algo sarcástico

(Al parecer se fue cuando apareció Origami. Que le haya quitado su marioneta y casi matado… puede que no se lleven bien) Dijo Kotori aun molesta

"ok" Respondio Shidou con un suspiro, a lo que continuo

"Oye, Kotori ya buscaron mi pedido"

(Ahh si…fue difícil y perdimos al drone, pero pudimos confirmar que lo tiene en posición)

"entiendo"

Cuarto de Origami

"ahh…no…no…no… ¡Ugahhh!" Grito Origami en desperacion.

Habia venido a disculparse con Shidou, y al llegar lo encontró con aquella chica espiritu. Entonces los celos volvieron con fuerza y las ganas de deshacerse de ella volvieron con fuerza

"¡Qué es...Qué es esto, Noooo...! ¡Maldición!"

El hecho que Shidou y la chica estuvieran solo no era nada malo, es más, pasaba las veces cuando Shidou se quedaba con Kotori, aunque a veces sentía celos en algunas ocasiones, pero con ella….

"porque tengo celos, Shidou no me dejaría" susurro intentando tranquilizarse… pero nada serbia.

"…Shidou…" susurro con tristeza

Él nunca le había decepcionado, le había aceptado aun con sus errores… y ella había desconfiado de el

"Porque soy haci...quiero disculparme…quiero reconciliarme... porque no puedo" Susurro sin entenderse

Porque ella no podía aceptar esto…. Porque ella tenía celos

 **Nota: Lean mi otro fanfic, ahora solo esta el tralier pero se agredece que comente**


	10. confrontación, EPIC BATTLE y

**Nota: No soy dueño de Date a live o Metal gear u otra regencia que hago, porque si no le hubiera dado protagonismo a Origami en la película xd**

 **Nuevo capítulo súper largo hecho, bueno me eh pasado toda la semana para terminarlo, aparte quiero avisar que el 22 comenzó mi 2 ciclo de la universidad por lo que otro capítulo me tarde un poco más en hacer. En otros temas con este capítulo estar terminando el arco de Yoshino y después publicare el capítulo de transacción para el arco de Kurumi**

 **Ahora los comentario**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: En este capítulo se dará reconciliación, espero que sea de tu agrado**

 **ARXENIX 2.0: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este capitulo**

 **Aparte quería a agradecer a AkumaBuradumun por el follow y a baraka108 por el favorito**

 **Eso y que recuerden que si quieren saber lo que hizo Miku con Shiori-digo Shidou, solo coméntelo**

* * *

Cercanías del departamento de Tohka 5:00 p.m. lunes

"kotori" susurro Shidou que sostenía una bolsa de papel llena de pasteles mientras miraba el apartamento de gran altura. Aparte de tener puesto una casaca negra con capucha subida, una camisa gris, pantalones azules y zapatos marrones.

(Bien estas en el lugar) Dijo Kotori por el intercomunicador

"entendido" confirmo Shidou

Había pasado unos días del segundo encuentro con Yoshino, ahora le tocaba a Shidou la difícil tarea de recuperar a Yoshinon de la casa de Tohka. Pero justo cuando iba a cruzar

"¿eh?" susurro Shidou al ver una chica salir de los departamentos… una chica que conocía…

'Miku' en efecto la chica era Izayoi Miku, la chica que evito que se convierta en espíritu, pero…

'¿Qué haces acá?' pensó sorprendido, ya que Miku casi no tenía amigos o familiares cercanos en la ciudad.

Rápido intento desviar la mirada hacia otro lado para evitarla, aunque, para su suerte, Miku había doblado por la avenida del edificio

(¡Shidou!) Grito Kotori por el comunicador

"ahh, si" Respondio Shidou intentado ocultar su sorpresa

(Hum…bueno prosigue) Dijo Kotori aun intrigada

"Aparte… ¿Cómo está Origami?" Pregunto Shidou intentado cambiar de tema

(Igual. Encerrada en su habitación gastando internet y dinero en juegos y comida desde que volvió de la escuela) Respondio Kotori.

Sorpresivamente, Origami no falto a la escuela, aunque su actitud se había vuelto muy apartada y hostil hacia los demás, eso y que evita en exceso a Shidou.

"entiendo" Respondio Shidou a lo continuo

"voy a seguir"

(Copiado) confirmo Kotori

Después, Shidou fue hacia la puerta y; ya en el comunicador del edificio, marco el número de Tohka, que de inmediato se oyó se voz.

(Identifíquese)

"Soy yo, Itsuka Shidou" Dijo Shidou identificándose

(Adelante) Respondio Tohka, a lo que la puerta se abrió.

Después, Shidou entró en el apartamento y comenzó a subir 6 pisos en el ascensor

(Ah Shidou te quería informar de algo que descubrimos de Origami) Dijo Kotori algo preocupada

"…." Sin responder, se quedó callado Shidou, que descubran algo de Origami era algo que no ocurrió con Tohka en la línea pasada, es más, casi ningún espíritu había presentado algún problema graves, aunque Yoshino había congelado unas aguas termales

(¿Shidou?) Pregunto Kotori algo molesta

"prosigue" Recuperándose, dijo Shidou algo serio

(Bueno en la intervención del sábado que tuvo con Reine, pudimos identificar patrones homicidas hacia Yoshino) Respondio Kotori algo preocupada

"¿homicidas?" Pregunto Shidou con algo de temor

(Bueno… después de estudiar los resultados obtenidos por Reine, parece que al intentar matar a Yoshino, genero placer o satisfacción, ya sabes… pensamientos de un psicópata) continuo Kotori explicando la situación

"no me digas que…" Respondio Shidou ya asustado

(No sé, por el trauma de haber matado anteriormente a las AST puede que generado sentimientos psicópatas, esto es problemático) Dijo Kotori intentando ocultar su preocupacion

"entiendo" confirmo Shidou nervioso

(Por el momento intentaremos encargarnos de Yoshino para proseguir con Origami)

Después, el ascensor llego a su destino y, tras abrirse, Shidou salio hacia el apartamento de Tohka. Al llegar se detuvo un momento y dio un suspiro

(¿Listo?) Pregunto Kotori

"nací listo" Respondido Shidou con optimismo mientras tocaba el timbre de la puerta.

Cuando lo hizo, de inmediato, la puerta se abrió. Parece que ya era esperado

"Hola Yatogami. Perdón por haberte..." Saludo Shidou mientras levantaba la mano...y se congeló. La razón: la vestimenta de Tohka

Esta consistía en un traje de Maid, exactamente el mismo traje que uso cuando tuvieron su competencia contra Miku

"¿Sí?" Pregunto Tohka en un tono sereno

"o-ok… que bonito disfraz" Respondio Shidou

"gracias, adelante"

Después, ambos entraron al departamento, este era casi igual al de Origami en el otro mundo

Pero entonces…

(Ku...uh, no me digas...interferencia...Mier...No puedo...conec...de alguna manera...) Dijo Kotori entrecortada mientras se perdía la señal y tras unos pititos no se escuchó nada.

"de esperar" susurro Shidou sarcástico

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Tohka al escucharlo murmurar

"Ah no es nada" Respondio el peliazul moviendo las manos

"veo" después, Tohka continuo en caminando, y Shidou soltó un gran suspiro.

Y luego entraron en la sala de estar.

"¿Nn?" susurro Shidou, ya que en ese momento olió un aroma dulce.

"¿Yatogami? ¿Eso es incienso?" pregunto este último algo perturbado

"Sí" confirmo Tohka como en tono monocorde

"entiendo" Respondio Shidou algo sorprendido

"Toma asiento" continuo Tohka señalando la mesa de la sala

"ok" luego ambos se sentaron, aunque Tohka se sentó junto a Shidou

"¿Ya-Yatogami?" dijo Shidou algo ruborizado

"¿Sí?" Respondio la pelinegra, a lo que Shidou pregunto

"Bueno ¿estás viviendo sola?" en respuesta ella asintió levemente.

"¿Hace cuando vives sola?" pregunto y ella respondió

"Después de la muerte de mis padres hace 5 años, viví con mis abuelos un par de años, pero cuando entre a la preparatoria, me mude mas cerca, aunque a veces los visito"

"Guau debe ser difícil" dijo Shidou algo sorprendido

"al tiempo te acostumbras" Respondio ella en un tono casual

"bueno, yo también planeo ya vivir solo para cuando termine la preparatoria e intentar postulara a las universidades de Tokio, aunque puede que se me complique por cosas como compras o pagos…" antes de que terminara, Tohka intervino

"No hay problema"

"¿Eh?" susurro Shidou con asombro

"Puedo hacerlo" Respondio Tohka con toda seguridad

"bueno gracias" dijo Shidou algo perturbado, pero entonces, Tohka se levantó del asiento y dijo

"Ya vuelvo, espera aquí" después entro a la cocina posiblemente para preparar el té.

"huff" suspiro Shidou, pero, rápidamente, saco de su bolsillo una pastilla

'si es igual a Origami de antes... ni me quiero imaginar qué tipo de sustancias tenga' pensó con algo de miedo, pero intentando tranquilizando dio un suspiro y miro al su alrededor

Este tenía pocas cosas y no tenía fotos en su sala, pero era muy parecido a la sala de Origami del antiguo mundo

"no hay mucha diferencia, Yoshinon debe estar en su…." Antes de terminar Tohka ya había llegado con la bandeja con él te.

"Ya volví" dijo ella mientras organizaba todo eso en la mesa.

"Tomo esta delicioso" dijo entregándole una taza

"Ah. Gracias" Respondio Shidou, pero al mirarlo, él te era de un color un poco más oscuro que el de Tohka, rápido intento ponerle la pastilla, pero Tohka le agarro de la mano

"ah Yatogami no te importa si hecho mi medicina" dijo Shidou algo nervioso

"Si quieres yo lo hecho en la cocina" dijo Tohka mirándolo

"Ehh no gracias" Respondio el

"Por favor" dijo Tohka algo seria

"No, yo puedo…" intento negara pero…

"Por favor" insistió Tohka con tono de superioridad

"Pero…"

"Por favor" si poder negarse, tuvo que rendirse

"ok" después Tohka salió a la cocina, en su ausencia, Shidou saco rápido otra pastilla y se la tomo con un poco del té de Tohka. Después de un rato llego Tohka y dejo el té de Shidou

"Buen provecho" dijo Tohka

Luego ambos tomaron el té, pero al intentar tomarlo rápido, se atraganto

"ahh" susurro mientras caía en el piso, para su suerte, pudo desatorarse y dar un suspiro

"Uno, dos, tengo mi ropa, si… cuando ha pasado" susurro mientras confirmaba que él aún tenía toda su ropa y cosas, pero….

"... ¿Ah?" susurro nerviosos, la razón: Tohka estaba sobre su estómago... más bien lo está montando a Shidou.

"¡Ahhh! ¿Yatogami?" grito ruborizado

"¿Sí?" Respondio Tohka en un tono sereno

"No es que…" dijo Shidou algo nervioso

"¿No puedo?" interrumpió Tohka mientras inclinaba la cabeza

"Bueno no" Respondio Shidou con una sonrisa forzada

"veo" susurro Tohka inclinado la cabeza a la derecha y dijo

"Bueno hagamos un trato"

"Ok" Respondio Shidou aun nervioso

"A cambio de que me haga a un lado, quiero que me aceptes algo incondicionalmente" continuo Tohka mirándolo fijamente

"Bueno di" Respondio Shidou casualmente

"Tú, llamas a Ángel, digo, a Tobichi Origami como Origami" Dijo Tohka algo seria

"ah sí" confirmo Shidou

"Pero tú me llamas Yatogami" dijo Tohka algo molesta

"también" confirmo Shidou de nuevo

"Eso no es justo" dijo Tohka con una cara de molestia

"bueno talvez" dijo Shidou dudando

"Quiero que, me llames Tohka"

'Tohka… mi nombre… no es maravilloso' aquellas palabras resonaron de nuevo en la cabeza de Shidou, ya que era algo especial que tenía con Tohka, una gran amista o más….

"¿Shidou?" pregunto Tohka al no ser respondida

"ahh, creo…" susurro Shidou pero Tohka intervino

"¿No puedes?"

"no si puedo" Respondio Shidou aun nervioso

"di" dijo Tohka con un tono algo suave

"Ehh Tohka" después de llamarla, Tohka se levantó de Shidou y se puso pie y salto

"Shidou" dijo ella, a lo que el Respondio

"ah sí" en respuesta, Tohka solo volteo y dijo

"Por favor espera"

"Bueno ¿a dónde vas?" preguntó el peliazul algo curioso

"Ducha" Respondio Tohka y Shidou Respondio

"ok" después Tohka entro al baño, y, luego de cerrase la puerta

"huff" suspiro Shidou ya algo tranquilo, a lo que dijo

"bueno a por Yoshinon" después se dispuso a ir en silencio al cuarto de Tohka, donde posiblemente este Yoshinon.

Luego de entrar al cuarto, el cual era un cuarto simple con una cama, un escritorio y una cómoda grande con unas cajas y Yoshinon encima.

"te tengo" susurro mientras lo cogía al muñeco, pero…

"Ehh" susurro mientras mira una caja con un cuadro sobresaliendo, ya sea por curiosidad o intriga de la vida de Tohka en este mundo lo cojio y al verlo…

"ahh" susurro sorprendió.

El cuadro parecía ser una foto de un concurso de belleza, eso donde van las niñas de 8 a 13. En ella salía Tohka de posiblemente 9 a 10 años, llevando un hermoso vestido morado con líneas doradas, con una falda violeta de tela delgada y zapatos de vestir femenino negro, aparte que su cabello llegaba hasta su cintura y tenía su clásica coleta con el listo de color morado y líneas amarillos.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron dos cosas:

Una, que Tohka tenía una gran sonrisa, es más juraba que era igual a la del anterior mundo

Y dos… que había dos personas acompañándole. Un hombre y una mujer, que posiblemente serían sus padres pero…

"son iguales al de Origami" susurro Shidou tieso, ya que, los padres de Tohka eran los mismos que tenía Origami en el anterior mundo

Aun aturdido, miro un cuadro que decía '1 puesto: concurso de belleza pequeña señorita Tenguu'

"To-Tohka" susurro Shidou totalmente aturdido, rápido reviso la caja y se fijó que había varios cuadros con distintas edades de Tohka, desde los 4 hasta llegar a los 11 pero al ver el de 12

"ah" susurro aturdido, ya que en la imagen, Tohka no tenía la sonrisa de las anteriores, sino una sonrisa seca, algo forzada, aparte de estar acompañada de una señora y un señor de edad, posiblemente sus abuelos, y que su vestido era de un color negro con tonos morados oscuros y tenía el cabello corto y en cuadro de abajo decía '5 puesto: concurso de belleza pequeña señorita Tenguu'

Luego de contemplarlo un rato, guardo todo y lo puso en su lugar, aparte de guardar a Yoshinon en su casaca y fue a la sala y sentó

"eh" susurro al sentir los ojos húmedos, y al sobarse se dio cuenta que estaba llorando

'Tohka…porque tuvo que pasarte esto' pensó al darse cuenta de todo

Los padres de Tohka, al igual que Origami en el mundo anterior, habían muerto hace 5 años

Ella posiblemente había tenido 11 cuando sucedió

Tanto como Tohka y Origami del anterior mundo habían sufrido tal grande tragedia, de perder a sus padres

Pero entonces

"ahh" susurro, ya que desde fuera de la habitación, escuchó el sonido de la puerta del baño siendo abierto.

Rápido se limpió los ojos, a lo que, luego de un tiempo, se abrió la puerta de la sala y Tohka salió. A lo que Shidou dijo

"O-Oye Tohka. Hay algo de lo que quiero preguntarte... "

"¿Eh?" estupefacto, susurro Shidou sorprendido al ver a Tohka, ya que su vestimenta no era el traje de Maid de hace un momento, sino que estaba desnuda y tapada con una toalla violeta de baño, aunque, para su suerte, esta le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era de un material grueso, evitando que la humedad la haga pegarse con el cuerpo

"¿Qué?" cuestiono Tohka como si su vestimenta fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque si algo ruborizada

"eh nada" Respondio Shidou aun aturdido

Pero después Tohka se le acercó y se sentó a su costado, y se quedó muy junto a él, a lo que él dijo

"¡To-tohka! ¡h-hay algo que quería preguntarte!"

"¿Qué?" Respondio ella mirando hacia bajo

"Bueno, ¿odias tanto a los Espíritus?"

"..." Al momento de la pregunta, Shidou sintió que cualquier el humor de Tohka había cambiado a uno más serio mientras inclinaba la cabeza

"Mira, sé que puede haber algunos malos o peores, pero, hay gente buena o algunos solo….

"Imposible" sin terminar fue cortado inmediatamente por Tohka

"Incluso por solo aparecer, el Espíritu destruyen el mundo. Eso es malo, es un desastre. Son más destructivos que nosotros"

"Pero no creo que todos…" antes de que terminara, shidou fue vuelta cortado

"No...Yo…nunca olvidaré… lo que me hicieron" en un tono triste y con furia, interrumpió Tohka, aparte que agarraba el filo de la toalla y continuo

"Hace 5 años, mataron a mis padres en frente de mis ojos"

"¿Hace...5 años?" dijo Shidou atónito, a lo que Tohka asintió y continuo '

"Hace 5 años, en el bloque residencial sur de Ciudad Tenguu, se produjo un incendio a gran escala" dijo con la miraba baja

"El asunto fue encubierto por un ataque terrorista, pero la verdadera causa… fue un Espíritu" entonces su vos se volvió algo llorosa

"Fue un Espíritu de llamas rojas ardientes… Me… quito lo que amaba" una lagrima se asumo su paraparo

"…Mis padres…" después de pronunciar aquellas palabras que se clavaron en Shidou, Tohka solo se sobo los ojos y dijo

"No lo perdonare, nunca lo perdonare, matare hasta el último… haci nadie tendrá que sufrir lo mismo" dijo lo último con vos firme y continuo

"Y, por supuesto... Tobichi Origami no es una excepción"

"…" sin decir nada, Shidou se quedó atónito, y Tohka continúo

"Aunque ahora no este confirmada como espíritu, no puedo perdonar su existencia"

"P-pero, si Origami no causa ningún terremoto espacial, no va a causar ningún problema. Si eso sucede, ella sería una chica normal ¿no?" dijo Shidou algo alterado; pero, sin vacilar o dudar, Tohka negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Es cierto que sus lecturas han desaparecido. Pero no sabemos si puede cambiar"

"Bueno pero si no causa…" Respondio Shidou mirando el piso

"Pero eso no quita las muerte que ha causado todo estos años" continuo Tohka con un tono muy serio

"….." sin decir nada, Shidou se quedó aturdido, ya que Origami había causado varias muertes, muertes que estaba registradas por la AST

"Ella es la segunda espíritu que más muertes a causado… eso nadie te lo va a perdonar… y menos un juez" Continuo Tohka con un tono más serio

"Pero ¡incluso si ella solo lo hacía por defensa! ¡Si ella venia sin su voluntad!" Después de decir esto, Tohka inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad y pregunto

"¿Cómo...sabes eso?"

"Bueno le pregunte" Respondio Shidou con sinceridad

Sin embargo, Tohka continuó con una voz monótona.

"Ya que estas acá, también quería preguntarte algunas preguntas"

"bueno di" Respondio Shidou

"El 21 de abril. Te vi en medio de la operación" dijo Tohka en un tono serio

"...Uh" susurrando, Shidou se quedó helado.

"¿Qué hacías tu allí?" pregunto Tohka en tono tranquilo

"bueno es complicado" Respondio Shidou con la mano en la nuca a lo que continuo

"...Tohka. Puede que no creas pero ¿podrías escuchar lo que tengo que decir?" A lo que Tohka asintió con la cabeza y Shidou dijo

"Bueno aunque no puedo hablar de ello específicamente... me he encontrado con dos espíritus antes...no solo con Origami... también Yoshino o como ustedes le llaman Hermit"

En respuesta, Tohka puso una cara algo enojada y dijo

"Eso es muy peligroso. Debes detenerte" Pero Shidou negó y dijo

"Tohka ¿has tratado de hablar con Yoshino? O preguntarle cómo se siente o su nombre" A lo que Tohka no respondió y quedo mirándolo,

"Sé que tu no tiene la autoridad como para hablar con ella. Pero, Origami y Yoshino son buenas personas y sinceras, más que cualquiera persona que hayas conocido"

"..." Sin decir nada, Tohka se quedó mirando a Shidou muy tranquila

"Yo quiero salvar a Yoshino. Pero también quiero que intentes hablar con Origami, sé que tiene muchas diferencias y discusiones por mí, pero ambas tiene muchas cosas en común" comenzó a hablar Shidou muy decidido

"bueno ambas quieren estar conmigo y aunque me causen problemas a menudo, yo siempre las acepto y nunca me molesto por ustedes, pero ¡yo no soportaría que intentes matar a ellas!" continuo en un tono serio

"..." su decir nada, se quedó Tohka con una cara de sorpresa

"¡Yo sé que eres una buena persona...! ¡Te esfuerza para proteger a los demás! Por eso te respeto" dijo Shidou, a lo que Tohka se ruborizo un poco

"sé que talvez no puedas aceptarlas ahora, no mañana o la próxima semana, pero te pido que, si me amas, intentes aceptarlas" termino Shidou, dejando a Tohka muy sorprendida y con la mirada baja susurro

"…Shidou…" hablo en un tono algo suave y sin su voz común

"yo…no se" continuo Tohka con la mirada baja

"Al menos inténtalo" dijo Shidou en un tono calmado

"... ¿Esa es la razón por la que viniste hoy?" dijo Tohka en un tono triste.

"No, bueno solo fue para hablar contigo Tohka" Respondio Shidou

"entiendo" dijo Tohka ya tranquila y dijo

"ah Shidou, aparte te quería preguntar de…."

Pero, en ese momento...

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...

La alarma de terremoto espacial sonó desde la calle

"mierda" susurro Tohka algo molesta, pero luego se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, a lo que tomó un respiro antes de ponerse de pie.

"¿Tohka?" pregunto Shidou sorprendido

"Vete, ve al refugio" Dijo Tohka y después salió al pasillo dejando a Shidou solo y estupefacto por un tiempo.

"Yoshino" susurro Shidou reponiéndose y saliendo del lugar

Calle, 30 minutos después

En el techo de un edificio, las AST y las fuerzas Norteamérica estaba esperando al espíritu

"joder, no nos dan ni una semana y ya aparecen" comento George en un tono de molestia

"créeme, ángel apareció un día después de su última aparición" Dijo Tohka viendo el horizonte con su binoculares

"mierda y justo cuando ya iba leyendo el manga de one piece" comento un norteamericano

"je también lo lees soldado" dijo Sunny algo sorprendida

"Desde que vi el arco de Dressrosa en el anime" continuo el norteamericano con orgullo

"va mi padre lo ha estado leyendo desde el arco de Enies Lobby" dijo Sunny, a lo que todos la miraron sorprendidos

"ahh" susurro algo sonrojada y continuo

"bueno es un fanático del anime"

(Y pensar que solo estoy por ese arco) comento Miku con pesadez mientras carga un lanzamisiles que le dio Tohka

"ya niños, luego hablaremos de que arco van, pero ahora enfóquese en el espíritu" dijo Ryouko

"copiado" dijeron todos

Entonces ocurrió el terremoto espacial, apareciendo Yoshino

(Objetivo confirmado) dijo Woflfi por la radio

"bien, todos el mundo, inicien el ataque" Dijo Ryouko a lo que todos dijeron

"Sí señor" confirmaron todos mientras saliendo hacia el espíritu

En Yoshino

"…donde…" susurro Yoshino mientras se recuperada de su venida

Había vuelto a este mundo, pero aun no tenía a Yoshinon

Pero entonces….

"¡...!" Jadeó Yoshino y voló hacia el cielo, la razón, los ataques de los humanos, a lo que tuvo que escapar

"¡Rays en movimientos!" dijo una AST

Acto seguido, dos Ray que, uno de ellos, logro darle un golpe a Yoshino haciendo volar hacia el cielo con fuerza

"¡Refuerzo especiales en 10 minutos!" comento Sunny

"¡No la dejen escapar!" Grito Tohka

"¡entendido!" dijeron los demás mientras disparadas más balas hacia Yoshino.

"¡no…pelear…..! ¡...no…..pelear...!" susurro llorando Yoshino, pero las AST continuaron atacando

"objetivo a tiro" dijo una AST

(Ray-japan-vc124 dispara cañón de energía a spirit code9274 hermit coordenadas x: 123 y: 212 z: 2334) Por la red, ordeno Woflfi a un Ray.

(Afirmativo IF LQ-84i) confirmó el Ray, a lo que disparo su cañón hacia Yoshino, haciendo chocar hacia el suelo con varias heridas

"Kyah" grito Yoshino con dolor

(Objetivo derribado, permiso para rematar) dijo Miku con el rifle apuntando hacia la cabeza de Yoshino

"permiso concedido" dijo Tohka mientras apuntando con su railgun

Por otra parte, Yoshino lloraba fuertemente….

Ella no quería morir

Pero en ese momento no está ni Yoshinon ni Shidou

Aunque ella podía acabar con las AST y compañía….

"¡...Zadkiel...!" grito Yoshino mientras movía las manos hacia el piso invocando su ángel

En Tohka

(¡La derribamos!) La voz emociona de Miku se oyó por la radio

Había todos disparado hacia Hermit causando una gran nube de humo

(Creo que si cabo) dijo Ryouko algo emocionada a través del transmisor

Por otro lado, Tohka soltó un suspiro largo miró la nube de humo sin bajar la guardia.

Pero….

(¿Que...?) La voz de una AST en tono de confusión fue escuchada a todos los presentes, ya que la nube de humo se dispersó de inmediato; y del interior, la figura de un muñeco de conejo apareció, exactamente el ángel de Yoshino…. Zadkiel

(Eso es….) susurro Miku por la radio

(Hermit ha invocado su ángel) Respondio Ryouko a Miku

KUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rugido el ángel congelando su alrededor y dejando aturdidos a varias AST y americanos, así mismo libero una estela de energía que se proyectó hacia el cielo

(¿Qu-Qué es esto...?) Pregunto una AST

Entonces, del cielo comenzó a caer nieve llegando al suelo cristalizándose hielo

Por el rabillo del ojo, Tohka se percató que el efecto había envuelto toda la ciudad

"¿a cuando tu arma secreta?" pregunto Tohka algo seria a Sunny

(En 5 min a lo mucho) Respondio ella algo nerviosa

(¡Todos! ¡No vacilen! ¡Disparen!) Ordeno Ryouko algo desesperada

Acto seguido todo el mundo dispararon hacia el espíritu

Pero...

"joder" Susurro Tohka, la razón las municiones se congelaba antes de alcanzaran a Hermit

(¿Qu...qué está pasando?) Pregunto Miku con algo de miedo

"Es la lluvia" Respondio Tohka

(Ah, ¿la lluvia?) Dijo Miku sin entender

"Sí, contiene energía de Espíritu" confirmó Tohka, a lo que dijo

"Disparen lo más cerca posible, y si es posible lancen granadas a hermit"

"entendido" confirmaron

Pero en ese momento

GUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El ángel dio un fuerte rugido congelando todo a su paso

(¡Todos los miembros han cubierto!) Ordeno Ryouko desesperada, pero cuando todos se estaba poniendo a salvo…

KUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Otro rugido fue escuchado, pero esta vez fue acompañado por un rayo azul.

(¿Uwah...?)

(Guh...)

(Error)

Desde la radio se pudo escuchar la voz de angustia de tanto AST como americanos y señales de error de los metal gears presentes…Había sido demasiado tarde para escapar.

"joder" moviendo y recuperando vuelo, susurro Tohka mirando la situación

(Ehh) oyó la voz angustia de Miku ya al voltear miro 6 esferas de hielo y una ala de un Ray congelada

(¿Se congelaron junto con el Territorio? ¡Esto no es una broma!) Dijo una AST por la radio

(¡No! ¡No quiero terminar como el capitán américa!) Chillo Miku por la radio

"kuh" susurro Tohka mientras miraba hacia Hermit sin bajar la guardia.

Entonces el ángel dio vuelta atrás y emprendió la huida

"¡vamos a perseguirla!" grito Tohka

(¡Sí señor!) Confirmaron los demás y fueron tras hermit

Casa Itsuka

"¿Ehh?" susurro Origami, que está en su habitación jugando con suficiente comida para el día, al escuchar el sonido de explosiones.

"pero que…" continuo mientras se dirijo a la ventana del pasadizo y la abrió

Pero en ese momento, Origami se sacudió por el frío del exterior

"Pero que rayos….." dijo al notar que el agua llegaba hielo al piso

"joder esto parece seteronari xf cuando lo descubrí ayer" susurro al recordar el planeta de hielo que descubrió al jugar el No man's sky en la noche anterior

Pero…

"¿alarmar?" susurro Origami, ya que las señales de terreno espacial estaban prendidas señalando las salidas correspondientes

'Si la alarmar esta prendida significa que hubo un terremoto espacial' pensó ella recordando el significado de esta, por lo que ella tenía que evacuar

Pero….

"¿Ehh?" susurro Origami, ya que al fondo del paisaje, un muñeco de conejo extraño pasó con una velocidad tremenda.

Además en la parte trasera del muñeco, estaba siendo montado por una chica con un abrigo de color verde.

"es la niña de aquella vez" susurro reconociéndola

Pero si ella estaba, era posible que Shidou este con la niña

"….." suspiro Origami, a lo salió corriendo de la habitación.

Con Shidou

"Parece que Yoshino se excedió" dijo Shidou

(Si y mucho) Respondio Kotori por la radio

Había pasado un tiempo de la evacuación y Shidou se encontraba volando con su unidad Jörmungandr

"bueno órdenes" Dijo Shidou mirando la ciudad congelada

(Ve 200 metros de tu posición al norte ¡rápido!) Respondio Kotori

"¡Sí señor!" después volar por un rato llego a un grupo de edificios

(Shidou aterriza en ese edificio y desactiva tu unit-CR, Yoshino está siendo seguida por las AST y compañía y no querías ser reconocido) dijo Kotori

"ok" Respondio Shidou, luego llego al techo de un edifico y desactivo su unidad

(Ya viene) dijo Kotori...inmediatamente después pareció Yoshino que montaba a Zadkiel.

"¡Yoshino!" grito Shidou con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡...Eh...!" susurro Yoshino al darse cuenta de Shidou y movió a Zadkiel hacia el

"¡Yoshino!" volvió a gritar Shidou

"...Shidou-san..." susurro Yoshino algo sorprendida y con lágrimas en los ojos, a lo que Shidou intento sacar algo de su casaca mientras decía

"tengo a…." pero….

(¡Shidou!) Grito Kotori, mientras, al mismo tiempo, un misil fue disparado chocando con Yoshino causando una gran nube de humo

"¿Qué?" Susurro Shidou pero al mirar al atacante

"eh" susurro sorprendió, la razón… la AST

Esta lleva la armadura básica de las AST, un contenedor de misiles en la altura del muslo y portaba un lanzamisiles guiado, pelo purpura azulado y ojos color índigo

"¿miku?" susurro al reconocer a la AST que era ni más ni menos que Miku

'¿e-es ella una AST?' pensó consternado

'primero Tohka y luego Miku, quien sigue Kotori o Natsumi' pensó fastidiado

De pronto fueron rodeados por las AST y compañía

"El de allí. Es peligroso. Aléjate de la chica" Hablo Tohka algo sorprendida en un tono serio

Pero...

"...ah, ah, ah, ah, ah…" comenzó a llorar Yoshino mientras todo se congelaba alrededor suyo

"mierda" susurro Shidou sabiendo que iba a ocurrir

"¡Ah, Ahhh, UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

Gritó Yoshino y movilizo su ángel atacando a las AST y compañía

"¡Yoshino! ¡Espera!" suplico Shidou pero no fue correspondido.

Entonces Zadkiel comenzó a disparar rayos de hielo congelando a varias AST y volar a un Ray su brazo, que entre las victimas estaba Miku, y concentraba gran cantidad de energía

Unas cuadras cerca

¡Shidou! Susurro Origami desde un puente cercano, ya que al frente suyo esta Shidou en techo de un edifico siendo apuntado por aquella niña que manejaba un muñeco de conejo gigante que succionar el aire que le rodeaba.

"¡eso no es bueno! ¡Eso no es bueno!" grito al darse cuenta que Shidou estaba en peligro

"joder" maldijo en silencio por no prevenir esto y, levantando su mano, en un intento desesperado, intento invocar a su ángel

"Metatron" grito con fuerza pero nada sucedió

"Ah….vamos…. Metatron ¡Metatron! ¡Metatron!" volvió a gritar pero con fuerza mientras alzaba y baja la mano rápidamente

"¡Por favor…. aparece Metatron!" al borde del lloro y con mucha impotencia, grito Origami

"no Shidou no" Susurro al recordar los eventos pasado, escena de Shidou cayendo partido en dos… y ella sin poder hacer nada

"noooooooooo"

Volviendo con Shidou

"¡Ku...a, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" grito Yoshino, acto seguido Zadkiel lanzó el aire frío condensado de su boca.

"joder" susurro Shidou intentando llegar a la puerta del edificio con su territorio activado. En ese momento no le importaba se descubierto, aparte que más a mitad de las AST y norteamericanos están desorganizada o intentando rescatar a sus compañeros congelado

Y finalmente, una ráfaga extremadamente fuerte de aire frío fue lanzada hacia el

"joderrrr" maldijo en silencio deseando no quedar congelado

Pero no pasó nada

"eh" susurro Shidou mientras se desactivaba su territorio y al retroceder

"ehhhhh" grito intentando no caer, la razón, la mitad de los últimos pisos fue, literalmente borrada

A parte que Yoshino había salido del lugar y era perseguido por las AST y compañía

(Guau parece que Origami te salo) dijo Kotori por la radio

"haci que se descontrolo" dijo Shidou recuperándose del susto de morir

(Si, parece que Origami no evacuo cuando debía, y, por alguna razón que no sabemos, llego a verte en peligro y desato su poder)

"Bueno tengo que perseguir a Yoshino también... "

Entonces...

"¡Shidou!" alguien lo llamo por atrás

"Origami... ¿eh?" fue lo que Respondio al voltear, detrás estaba Origami en su uniforme de la preparatoria Raizen y con su ángel detrás de ella, pero la camisa había desaparecido y en el filo del saco había una hermosa membrana de luz, que también la falda esta hecho del mismo material, eso y que las medias le llegaban aun poco más de la altura de la rodilla y los zapatos se habían blanqueado, aparte encima de la cabeza se había formado una pequeña corona con velos que llegan hasta un poco más de la nariz.

"¿que? ¿Sucede algo?" Respondio Origami sin entender, a lo que Shidou le señalo su ropa

"¡Ooo! ¿Mi Vestido Astral?" dijo Origami sorprendida al darse cuenta de su apariencia, y después de tocar su corona y ropa, se dirijo a Shidou

"Más importante Shidou ¿estás bien? ¿Te han herido?" dijo preocupada

"Ah…Sí. Estoy bien gracias a ti" Respondio Shidou mientras se tocaba la nuca y sonriera torpemente, pero Origami alejo la vista de él continuó con voz temblorosa.

"ahh Shidou yo, lo siento...por estar celosa y todo lo demás"

"ah" susurro Shidou torpemente sin entender. A lo que Origami bajo la cabeza y continuo en un tono de arremetimiento

"¡no puede contenerme! Me deje llevar por los celos, y cuando tu solo querías hablar…. Yo te rechazarte…Shidou... lo siento por ser tan malagradecida contigo..."

"No te preocupes, fue también mi culpa..." dijo Shidou mientras la agarra del hombro.

Pero después dijo

"Origami quiero que me ayudes"

"¿eh? ¿Mi ayuda?" Respondio Origami sin entender. Pero Shidou se arrodillo s bajó mucho la cabeza.

"¡tengo que salvar a Yoshino sin importar qué...!" continuo Shidou en un tono de suplica

"…." Suspiro Origami, a lo después de quedarse en silencio por un tiempo, habló en voz baja.

"La Yoshino de la que estás hablando... ¿es ese espíritu?"

"Sí" confirmó Shidou

"...Uh" susurro Origami mientras bajaba la cabeza, y luego de dar una risa pequeña dijo en un tono melancólico

"bueno era de espera, ella más inocente que yo"

"¿Eh?" susurro Shidou sin entender, pero Origami solo se arrodillo a su nivel y le dio un beso en los labios

"¿Eh?" susurro Shidou estupefacto, pero Origami solo se levantó y mirando en dirección de Yoshino y compañía, hablo

"Concéntrale tanta energía como para explotar y destruiré a tantos los robots y chica-mecha que puede"

"eh Origami no vas" Respondio Shidou reconociendo el plan de Origami, pero ella solo volteo y con una sonrisa triste dijo

"se feliz con ella Shidou" luego su ángel comenzó a juntar cantidades enormes de energía y cuando parecía que iba a salir volando…

"No hagas lo que creo que quieres hacer" grito Shidou molesto mientras se agarraba la mano con fuerza, impidiendo su vuelo

"pero no me ibas a remplazar" Respondio Origami en un tono melancólico

"eh pero que dices yo nunca te reemplazaría" dijo Shidou sorprendido y molesto

"pero tu…." Dijo Origami sin entender pero fue interrumpida

"no recuerdas te dije" dijo Shidou algo alterado

"que nunca me abandonarías" Respondio Origami aun algo melancólica

"si, y aunque quiera ahora salvar a Yoshinon, no significa que romperé mi promesa" continuo Shidou con vos segura

"solo quiero salvarla…. Como lo hice contigo" continuo Shidou

"..." sin decir nada, Origami bajo la cabeza y dijo

"...Uh, Ahhh que idiota eh sido" A lo que dio una leve risa y dijo con una sonrisa

"Que idiota ¿Cómo me olvidé de algo tan importante?...Que la persona que me salvó, era ese tipo de hombre"

"¿Origami?" Hablo Shidou sin entender

"está bien, distraeré todo lo que puede y regresare" Continuo Origami con pequeña sonrisa positiva, a lo que dijo

"pero promete que tú y esa niña Yoshino regresaras conmigo"

"ok…" Respondio Shidou, pero Origami le tapo los labios y dijo

"No digas más, solo actúa" Acto seguido, comenzó a volar y salió directo hacia las AST y compañía

Por su parte Shidou dio un suspiro y activo su unit-CR y comenzó a volar seca de la pelea

(Aunque Origami se tranquilizó y va a ayudarnos... fue descuidado de tu parte) dijo Kotori por la radio algo molesta

"¡Lo que sea después me sermoneas! ¡Tenemos a un espíritu que salvar!" Respondio Shidou con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que Kotori soltó un suspiro y continuó.

(...Por supuesto. Es nuestra misión salvar a los Espíritus. Cualquiera ayuda es bienvenida.)

"ja por supuesto" Respondio Shidou

Volviendo con Tohka

(¡Acá punto bravo! ¡Hermit a la mira!) Informo una AST

(¡Fuego!) Ordeno Ryouko

Había pasado un tiempo del encuentro con Shidou y las AST y compañía había estado siguiendo a hermit, por su parte, Tohka había estado descongelando a algunas AST congeladas, por lo que ahora estaba descongelando a Miku

(Ahh) susurro Miku al ser liberada

"¿estás bien?" pregunto Tohka en un tono tranquilo

(Si active el territorio a tiempo) Respondio Miku con frio

"bien vamos" luego Tohka comenzó a volar

(Ok) a lo que Miku la siguió

Por otra parte, las demás fuerza estaba siguiendo a Hermit disparando o atacando todo lo posible

(Acá Charlie, hermit intenta ir por la carretera 4) informo un ciborg

(Copiado Charlie, estamos yendo con un Ray, el otro está severamente dañado) confirmo otro ciborg

"Sunny ¿cuándo los refuerzo especiales?" pregunto Tohka, quien ya había alcanzado al grupo

(2 minutos) Respondio Sunny algo agitada

Al mismo tiempo, 4 AST se separaron a izquierda y derecha alrededor de la carreta delantera al espíritu, específicamente en los edificios, y soltaron trampas red en el tramo de carretera

"Acá George, tengan listo la red láser, Hermit no se esperada" Dijo George que era usado como cebo para el espíritu

(¡Bien, atraparla!) Grito de Ryouko con fuerza

"¡...eh...!"Cuando Hermit se dio cuenta de la trampa...era demasiado tarde.

Desde adelante, una red de fibra de carbono se extendió, capturándola

"A...ah, ah, ahh..." lamentándose, comenzó a llorar con fuerza el espíritu

(¡Lanzamisiles...ataquen!) Ordeno Tohka, a lo que todas las AST que tenía lanzamisiles dispararon

(Ray ha disparado) dijo un ciborg con el Ray disparando

(Caballería entrante) dijo George, mientras el otros ciborgs con algunas AST llegaban del techo con sus espadas al ataque

Pero...

"¡U...a, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!"

En el momento en que gritó Hermit, un fuerte viento se formó alrededor suyo, mientras las gotas de lluvia se congelaron a granizo y se arremolinaron alrededor de Hermit y se formando una ventisca cupular

"mierda" susurro Tohka al ser empujada por el viento, y posteriormente chocar en un edifico cercano.

(Kuh... ¿alguien está bien?) Pregunto Ryouko con voz adolorida

(Joder, 10 personas de mi equipo están hielo) dijo George también adolorido

(Solo 5 de nuestra parte) una AST respondió sorprendida

"Tsk" susurro con enfado Tohka

(Esto es molesto. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?) Pregunto Miku algo desperrada

"Sunny" dijo Tohka algo molesta

(1 min) Respondio Sunny algo adolorida

"bien" Respondio Tohka mirando la esfera, ya que con el refuerzo especial, ni con todo el hielo del mundo podría escapar Hermit

Pero...

(¡Nueva lectura Espíritu! Es...) grito una AST y después…

"hola ¿eres nueva?" una vos femenina se escuchó detrás de Miku

(Ehh) susurro Miku al voltear y ver a Origami volando y su ángel apuntando a su cabeza, rápido saco su rifle y disparo, pero Origami solo se volvió luz y se reformo a unos metros

"hay pero lo solo saludaba" Respondio Origami enojada

"Ángel" dijo Tohka agarrado con fuerza su espada

"eh tengo nombre sabes" dándose cuenta de su rival, Origami respondió enojada

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto Tohka en un tono amenazante

"Que no puedo ver a mi querida amiga pechos de vaca" dijo Origami en tono de burla y con las manos en las caderas, esto causo algunas risas en los presentes, risa que se cortaron al notar la furia que emanaba de Tohka

"que dijiste" Respondio Tohka con furia en voz

"ya me escuchaste baka, joder me pregunto cómo alguien se puede fijar en alguien tan sorda y genérica como tú" continuo Origami sonriendo pícaramente

"…." En silencio Tohka comenzó a apretar la espada con fuerza que se formó algunas grietas

"ups creo que dije tus verdades" Respondio Origami tocándose los labios y una risa pequeña

"¡maldita!" grito Tohka con furia lanzándose hacia

"atrévete" Respondio Origami disparando con su ángel

-(Kuh… ¿Por qué apareció Ángel? ¿Vino aquí a salvar a Hermit?) Pregunto Ryouko sin entender la situación

(No sé pero Yatogami está furiosa) comento George riendo

(Jeje pechos de vaca) dijo Sunny en un tono burlón

(Hum mira quien habla, plana) dijo Miku señalando a los pechos de Sunny, que no eran tan grandes

(Eh) susurro Sunny molesta

(¡Lo que sea! ¡Todos a Ángel!) Gritó Ryouko interrumpiendo la discusión, a lo que todos salieron en ataque

"valla haci que trajiste a los chicos-metal" dijo Origami notando a los ciborg

"es tu fin" grito Tohka con furia haciendo un corte, pero Origami se formó en luz escapando

(Eh ¿Dónde…?) Susurro Miku mirando alrededor suyo pero….

"Hum no te vi en la TV" por detrás de ella, Origami dijo en un tono de sorpresa

(Ehh) susurro Miku sorprendida

"ah tú eras esa Idol que se olvidó cantar" continuo Origami con una sonrisa picara

(…..) En silencio, se quedó Miku con una mirada de impotencia y furia

"Que paso se te comió la lengua" dijo Origami en un tono burlón, pero….

(No es tu problema) grito Miku furiosa dispararon a Origami, a lo que ella dio media vuelta y escapando dijo

"Metatron [Mal'akh]" luego las alas de su ángel comenzaron a dejar una estela de luz que daño a las AST y compañía mientras Origami escapaba a toda velocidad

"lentos" grito Origami deteniéndose a unos cientos de metros

(Es está yendo, seguirla) grito Tohka mientras la perseguían a toda velocidad

(Entendido) acto seguido, todas las fuerza que había sobrevivido las siguieron

Mientras que al otro lado Origami, dio un fuerte suspiro y pensó

've rápido Shidou' a lo que después dijo

"Metatron [Kaddour]!" rápidamente las alas se separaron y tomaron posiciones de ataque

"Metatron [dualsun]!" volvió a hablar y se formaron dos alas pequeñas en sus manos

'todo depende de tu Shidou' pensó Origami antes de la batalla

Volviendo 3 minutos antes de la situación.

(...Es la barrera que Yoshino construyó. Hmm, la hizo muy bien) Por la radio, se escuchó la voz de Kotori

Cumpliendo con su parte, Origami había distraído a las AST y compañía y Shidou pudo llegar hacia Yoshino

"si parece que el territorio no soporta tanta presión" dijo Shidou, tras expandir su territorio y darse cuenta que al mínimo contacto, se destruirá

(Hum sí, es algo fastidioso…. Tal vez se nos…) comenzó a hablar Kotori pero…

"propulsores llenos" dijo Shidou mientras revisaba las reservar del traje

(¿Qué? No me….) adivinando, respondió Kotori algo alterada

"territorio al 100%" dijo Shidou activando su territorio a la máxima potencia

(No me digas que piensas...) continuo Kotori ya alterada

"Yoshino está adentro, y es donde planeo ir" dijo Shidou poniéndose en pose de despegue y alistando

(Shidou, por favor para. ¿Crees poder sobrevivir a esto?) Dijo Kotori ya molesta y aun alterada

"tranquila sobreviví a ser cortado en dos, esto será un paseo" dijo en un tono gracioso

(¿Piensas entrar con solo depender de eso? Es muy imprudente. ¡Alto!) Contesto Kotori ya más en su modo hermana menor

"Oye, oye...La vez que me dividieron, escuché que ni siquiera te inmutaste, ¿sabes?" Respondio Shidou sonriendo

(La situación esa vez era diferente. En la zona donde la ventisca está soplando, la circunferencia exterior de la barrera interna es de 5 metros del objetivo. Son 5 metros ¿lo entiendes? En esa distancia, es como ser baleado sin parar por escopetas, ¿entiendes?) Continuó Kotori hablando algo desperrada

(¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? Los daños que recibirás no se curaran, ni tu armadura modifica por Otacon ni tu territorio y ni tú mismo ¡Si tu habilidad se agota a medio camino no hay duda de que vas a morir!) Dijo Kotori ahora si desperrad

"va no seas tan pesimistas" después de hablar, Shidou retrocedió unos cuantos metro, exactamente 50, y comenzó a correr hacia Yoshino

(¡Shidou...! ¡Shidou! ¡Alto!) Comenzó a gritar Kotori despertadamente mientras perdía su modo comando

"Uno… dos… tres fuera" Después activo los propulsores y acerero al máximo

A lo que Kotori grito en su modo hermana menor

(...Alto...detente, Onii-chan...)

Pero Shidou ya había entrado a la barrera, escuchando solo el sonido de su territorio rompió, junto a su armadura y cuerpo, y sobre todo, la violenta ventisca

Con Yoshino

"U, e...e...uh" lloro Yoshino sentada en la espalda de su ángel, en el centro de la barrera

"Yo...shi...non...uh..." llamó Yoshino a su amiga, con una voz llena de lágrimas

"S.Í."

"¿¡...!?" susurro Yoshino mientras sacudía sus hombros, inmediatamente comenzó a buscar alrededor suyo y….

"¡...!" sorprendida, Yoshino se quedó tiesa y con los ojos abiertos, la razón, que al borde exterior bajo de barrera, vio una marioneta con la que estaba familiarizada.

"¡Yoshinon...!" gritó Yoshino mientras saltaba de la espalda de su ángel y corrió hacia Yoshinon.

Pero...

"...ah..." Desde atrás de Yoshinon, alguien cayó dentro de la barrera mientras suspiraba y alzaba a Yoshinon con una mano, pero Yoshino se detuvo sorprendida

"Uh..." susurro Yoshino sorprendía y horrorizada al ver el estado de la figura

Esta era una figura de metal humanoide con alas en la espalda, con humo brotando de varias fisuras en el cuerpo, aparte que el metal estaba muy golpeado y en los filos de las fisuras, se veía rastros de sangre quemada, es más, en algunas partes el metal no resistió y se había despezado dejando al descubierto la carne quemada y en algunas partes, hasta hueso

Con la boca tapada con las manos, Yoshino se acercó al cadáver pero de pronto comenzó a brillar. Acto seguido, las parte expuestas de carne comenzaron a emitir un fuego pequeño que fue regenerando todos los tejidos, para que luego que estén curados, un pitido se oyera cerca del casco y comenzara a formarse agrupaciones de nanobots que repararon gran parte de la armadura. Y tras otro pitido, la máscara se abrió y…

"…..Shi-Shidou-san..." susurro Yoshino totalmente sorprendida. A lo que Shidou solo dio una tos pequeña y, con cuidado se sentó muy adolorido con la cabeza baja

"joder, no creí que la unidad se prendiera fuego" en un tono irónico, dijo Shidou, pero al levantar la mirada…

"¡Yoshino!" dijo sorprendió al verla delante de él, a lo que continuo

"¡Como prometí, yo...vine a salvarte...!" Al mismo tiempo, levanto a Yoshinon

"U, e, eeeeeeeeee..." al ver a su quería amiga, Yoshino comenzó a llorar. A lo que Shidou le entrego a Yoshinon y dijo

"Tranquila recuerda que te lo prometí" pero Yoshino continuo llorando

Ya luego de un tiempo se tranquilo un poco y coloco a Yoshinon en su mano y ella comenzó a hablar

"ah… ¿Yoshino?" dijo la marioneta y Yoshino solo asintió

"Yoshino te extrañe tanto" dándole un abrazo dijo Yoshinon en un tono feliz

"yo…tam…bién…Yoshinon" Respondió Yoshino con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero después miro a Shidou y dijo

"M...Mu...chas, gracias" y después, con lágrimas en los ojo, continuo

"...Por, salvar, a Yoshinon" A lo que Shidou solo se rasco la mejilla y dijo

"Tranquila pero ahora tengo que salvarte"

"¿eh? " susurro Yoshino sorprendida

"Bueno. Para salvarte tenemos que besarnos" dijo Shidou tímidamente

Pero por su parte, Yoshino solo miro hacia el suelo y luego hacia Yoshinon

"tu… ¿que opi….nas Yo…shinon?" pregunto a la marioneta

"Shidou-san arriesgo su pellejo por nosotras… no creo que mienta" Respondio Yoshinon algo seria, a lo que Yoshino solo asintió y dijo

"ok" después se acercó a Shidou para el beso

Pero…

BBBBBBUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM

El sonido una fuerte explosión escucho sobre ellos

"¿Eh?"

"ahhhh"

Tanto Shidou como Yoshino susurraron aturdidos cuando una fuerte explosión destruía la barrera de ventisca.

Viendo que Yoshino está al borde de la desperacion, Shidou dijo

"tranquila Yoshino"

"Yoshino" agrego Yoshinon, ya después de que Yoshino se tranquilizara

"debemos hacer caso a Shidou-san" Dijo Yoshino algo seria

"o-ok" Respondio Yoshino tímidamente

"vamos" dijo Shidou, luego fueron hacia el ángel de Yoshino, pero al llegar….

KUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un fuerte rugido se oyó encima de ellos mientras se destruía la barreda y una gran figura se veía

"pero que rayos" dijo Shidou al ver al causante. Este era un robot gigante, casi del tamaño de un edificio de 15 pisos, de forma humanoide, que tenía en un hombro una bola metálica, en los brazos contenedores de misiles, en la espalada dos grandes cañones de energía y en el pecho se vía un mango de espada sobresaliendo hacia uno de los brazos, pero lo que más atemorizante era su visor rojo en una cabeza muy parecida al Rex de Otacon.

"Shidou-san" llamo Yoshino mientras controlaba su ángel

"vamos" dijo Shidou subiéndose detrás de Yoshino, a lo que partieron en huida

"¿un metal gear?" susurro estupefacto al darse cuenta del tipo de máquina que era, rápido intento contactar con Kotori, por suerte el comunicador ya funcionaba

(Kotori me recibes) pregunto Shidou por la radio

(¡Shidou! Baka pero que rayos….) comenzó a gritar Kotori, pero Shidou intervino

"Me esta que persigue un metal gear gigante"

(¿Qué? Déjame….) a media palabra, Kotori se quedó sin aliento y aturdida

(¿Kotori?) Pregunto Shidou sin entender

(¡Shidou escapa! ¡Que alguien llame a Otacon, Sam y al viejo Mongoose, rápido!) Continúo Kotori algo alarmada

"Kotori que…" dijo Shidou aun sin entender pero Kotori dijo

(Shidou escapa todo lo que puedas, este metal gear es unos de las fuertes que han existido y…)

(Comandante ya han llegado) desde el fondo se oyó a Kannazuki desde el fondo

En el fraximus

"comandante" entrando al puente, se presentaron a Sam, Otacon y al viejo Mongoose

"Escuchen tenemos un gran problema" dijo Kotori en un tono serio mientras voltea devuelta a la pantalla

"va que tan grande…." Comento el viejo Mongoose, pero a media palabra….

"¡mierda el sahelanthropus!" grito sorprendido al reconocer al monstruo de metal en pantalla, rápido ser dirijo a Otacon y dijo

"no me digas que tu hija…." A lo que Otacon bajo la cabeza y dijo en un tono deprimente

"Ella también le intereso los viejos modelos de mi padre había mejorado antes de su muerte"

"maldita sea, le dije al comandante Miller que debíamos haber matado a ese cabron" continuo Mongoose con furia en su voz, por su parte Otacon había bajado más la cabeza y se le escucho lagrimear

"Mongoose-san" interrumpido Kotori con una mirada seria

"a si comandante" Respondio Mongoose aun algo alterado

"entre todos los presentes tu eres el que tiene más experiencia contra metal gear de la guerra fría… ¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto Kotori esperando buenas noticias

"bueno considerando que los norteamericanos hayan mejorado el diseño…. Dudo que el chico tenga oportunidad" dijo el viejo Mongoose, pero antes de declarar derrota continuo

"pero si le apoyamos"

"que tienes en mente" Dijo Kotori sin rodeo

"tiene aún mi helicóptero" pregunto Mongoose, a lo que Kotori asintió

"bien, Sam y Kyouhei vienen conmigo" dijo señalándolos, a lo que ellos solo asintieron

"Otacon ve con el Rex" continuo, a lo que él solo asintió

"ok" susurro aun deprimido, pero Mongoose le toco el hombro y dijo

"te fe chico, tu eres mejor que tu viejo"

"gracias Mongoose" ya algo recuperado, respondió Otacon, acto seguido todos ellos fueron al hangar

En el hangar del Fraximus

Entrando el grupo, rápido se acercaron hacia los contenedores de munición y comenzaron a cargaron al Metal Gear Rex y a un helicóptero militar negro con un símbolo de Ratatoskr en la parte trasera y uno pequeño de Diamond Dog cerca de la cabina

"bien agarren todos los cohetes y munición pesada que tenga" dijo Mongoose mientras carga un estuche de varios misiles hacia el helicóptero

"Entendido" respondieron los presentes

Luego de terminar de cargar al Rex, Otacon se subió y activo los propulsores saliendo de la nave

(Los velo abajo) Dijo Otacon por la radio

"suerte Otacon" dijo Sam, luego de acabar con el helicóptero, un hombre de la misma edad del viejo Mongoose, pero que vestía ropa de aviador de la guerra fría entro y dijo

"Gray, amigo la comandante me llamo desde la base para volar como en los viejos tiempos"

"Pequod estamos contra un viejo enemigo" dijo Mongoose al su viejo amigo y camarada Pequod

"que los locos yanquis ya están usando a los cráneos, creí que después de la muerte de code talker habían destruido todos los parásitos restantes" dijo Pequod molesto

"no es peor" dijo Mongoose mientras saca un Tablet y daba a Pequof

"a que te refieres" susurro el pero al verlo

"¡joder! ¡El sahelanthropus!" grito sorprendido al verlo

"tienes el helicóptero cargado" continuo algo alterado

"si" confirmo Mongoose, a lo que Pequod asintió

Luego todos subieron al helicóptero y salieron del hangar

"aquí Pequod saliendo hacia el encuentro con el sahelanthropus" dijo Pequod por la radio

(Recibido Pequod suerte) Respondio Reine

Después comenzaron a ir en dirección a la ciudad

"Bien estamos llegando en breve" dijo Pequod manejando el helicóptero

"bien preparen las armas chicos" ordeno Mongoose, a lo que todos comenzaron a revirar las torretas y lanzamisiles

"Chicos no les mentiré este enemigo le ha costado la vida al antecesor de Pequod, puede que no salgamos de esta" Continuo Mongoose en un tono serio

"va eh escapado de la muerte antes, esto solo es un desafío" dijo Sam riendo

"hummm puede que sea interesante estar contra tal enemigo" Dijo Kannazuki algo tentado

"bueno hacia Shidou" dijo Mongoose mientras iba hacia la ciudad

Con Shidou

"joder" susurro Shidou mientras dispara otra ronda de misiles

KUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rugió el metal gear mientras lanzaba rayos hacia ellos

(Shidou voltea) dijo Kotori por la radio

Acto seguido, Shidou le indico a Yoshino y ella obedeció

"mierda Kotori alguna idea" continuo Shidou disparando ahora con su fusil francotirador, pero el sahelanthropus los repelía con su territorio

(Si ya te estado enviando algunos refuerzos) dijo Kotori, tranquilizando un poco a Shidou

Pero en eso, volteando por una cuadra, se cruzaron con una chica de cabello blanco

"¡Origami!" grito Shidou reconociendo, ya que era ni más ni menos que Origami en su vestido limitado

¡Shidou!" Respondio ella mientras se abalanzo hacia el terminando en un abrazo

"…eh…" susurro Yoshino asustada

"tranquila Yoshino, Origami es amiga" dijo Shidou intentando calmarla

"Bueno si consideras que Origami-san intento matarnos" dijo Yoshinon algo sarcástica

"Hey conejo gigante yo solo tenía celos y…." Respondio Origami molesta

KUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pero detrás de ellos rugió el metal gear disparando misiles a toda la pisa, que lamentablemente uno de ellos cayó sobre ellos haciéndoles chocar a un edificio

"ahh" susurro Shidou intentando reponerse

"Shidou-san" susurro Yoshino levantándose

"ah sí" Respondio Shidou ya reponiendo

"Shidou que es ese…." Dijo Origami mirando al sahelanthropus, pero…

"¡Ángel!" desde arriba, salió Tohka desde el cielo con su espada levantada

"Ahhh" gritando, Yoshino disparo hacia Tohka congelado su territorio haciéndola caer

"¡Tohka!" grito Shidou al verla caer al suelo como una esfera de hilo

"Shidou" grito a su costado Origami celosa

"ah" Respondio Shidou torpemente pero el sahelanthropus comenzó a disparar hacia ellos sin parar preparando los misiles

"rayos" dijo Shidou invocando su territorio protegiendo al grito, pero este cedió al recibir un ataque de la espada del metal gear

"ah" susurro Shidou mientras caía de espalda al concreto

Viendo la escena, Origami apretó los dedos y se elevó para, levantando la mano, grito

"Metatron [SunShemesh]" acto seguido, las alas comenzando iluminarse destruyendo el territorio de sahelanthropus y dañando su chasis, en respuesta este solo guardo su espada y con su mano rodeada de territorio agarro con fuerza a Origami, pero ella solo se trasformó en luz y fue a para cerca de este, pero, prediciendo la táctica, movió la otra mano a hacia donde se estaba reformando Origami y la agarro con fuerza

"arrrrhhhhggg" grito la peliblanca al ser apretada con mucha fuerza, pero luego de un tiempo se volvió a disolver en luz y reamarse cerca de Shidou, aunque cayendo al suelo con su ropa volviendo a la normalidad

"¡OOOOriiigaamiiii!" grito Shidou desesperado yendo hacia ella recogiéndola, pero Origami tenía varias heridas en los brazos y en el pecho, aparte de estar convulsionando bastante sangre

"¡maldito!" grito Shidou con lágrimas en los ojos disparando varios misiles al metal gear

(Shidou tranquilízate) desde el transmisor, se oyó la voz de Kotori

"Como quieres que me tranquilízate cuando ese metal gear casi mata a Origami" Respondio Shidou aun desesperado

(Se pero no pierdas el control) grito Kotori en un tono dominante

"ah...ok" reponiéndose, respondió Shidou

"dime hay una manera de destruir esta cosa" pregunto Shidou mirando al monstruo de metal aun de pie con el chasis un poco dañado pero nada grave

(Bueno si te eh enviado refuerzos no tardan en llega) Respondio Kotori

"ok" aun algo intranquilo, dijo Shidou, a lo que cargo a Origami y yendo hacia Yoshino dijo

"Yoshino"

"S-Si Shi…dou-san" Respondio ella

"protege a Origami te lo ruego" dijo Shidou dejando a una malherida Origami en el angel

"o-ok" Respondio Yoshino, pero el metal gear se acerca rápidamente

"escapa" grito Shidou, a lo que Yoshino solo salió hacia otro edificio, viendo esto, el sahelanthropus giro hacia ella pero Shidou se puso delante y dijo

"es contra mí el combate" en respuesta el metal gear desenvaino su espada y dio un fuerte rugido

KUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al mismo tiempo, Shidou desenvaino también su katana y se precipito hacia este

"aahhhhh" grito cuando las espadas chocaron, pero el sahelanthropus fue más fuerte y mando a Shidou a volar por varios edificios

"joder" susurro mientras se levantaba, pero el metal gear se acercaba corriendo con la espada en mano y levantándola, en respuesta, Shidou saco su lanzamisiles y coloco uno con un símbolo nuclear

"¡toma esto!" grito al disparar los misiles, este voló hacia el metal gear

BBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

La explosión hiso destruir su territorio y la bola de acero de su hombro dejando una gran nube de humo

"ahhhhh" pero también hacer llego a Shidou dejándolo muy lastimado.

Pero, sin previo aviso, la mano del metal gear salió del humo agarrando con fuerza a Shidou

"arrrrrrhhhhhgggg" grito este al sentir sus brazos y cuerpo siendo comprimidos con fuerza, rápido activo su territorio y con algo de espacio saco katana y corto algunos dedos del robot permitiéndose caer al suelo

"vamos es todo lo que tienes" susurro intentando levantarse de tal golpiza, en respuesta, el metal gear iba a pisotearlo pero unos misiles chocaron contra este haciendo retroceder

"¿eh?" susurro Shidou ya de pie, al ver a su salvador vio un helicóptero militar disparando metralla al sahelanthropus

(Acá Pequod reportándose para el combate) desde la radio sonó la voz de Pequod

(Shidou nos recibes) dijo Sam hacia Shidou

"¡Sam-sensei!" Respondio alegre Shidou a sus refuerzos

(Eh no te olvides de nosotros)

(Si chico)

Desde la radio, también se oyó a Kannazuki y al viejo Mongoose

"Kyouhei-sempai y Mongoose-sama" Respondio Shidou al escucha a su dos superior, así mismo Rex apareció en escena disparando misiles hacia el sahelanthropus y una patada que lo hizo tambalear

(También de mí) sonó la vos de Otacon

"Otacon-sensei" Respondio Shidou al oír a su maestro de clase

(Chico escucha estas contra el sahelanthropus, uno de los metal gear más peligrosos de la guerra fría, aún tiene misiles) dijo el viejo Mongoose desde el helicóptero

"si" confirmo Shidou

(Bien quiero que dispares todos los que puedas al centro cuando saque su espada, haci detendrás la generación del territorio en esa zona) continuo el viejo Mongoose

"Ok" Respondio Shidou cargando su lanzamisiles

(Shidou, intentare distraerlo para que ataque) dijo Otacon mientras dispara con Rex a lo que el sahelanthropus saco su espada, en ese momento Shidou saco su espada y preparo un ataque rápido contra este

"ahhhh" grito mientras cortaba en un extremo del territorio del núcleo del metal gear para posteriormente recibir los misiles en el mismo lugar

KUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rugió este ante el daño hecho

(Bien chico, el hemos dado duro al maldito) dijo el viejo Mongoose

"ok" Respondio shidou mirando que donde corto el metal gear había una estela de pedazos de roca negras resplandeciente

(Escucha ten cuidado por los destrozos que causa su espada, explotaran en 5 segundos) comento el viejo Mongoose

"ok" asintió Shidou evitando las rocas, que al poco tiempo explotaron

(Shidou ten listo tu espada para destruir los bidones de energía de sus brazos) comento Sam

"ok" dijo Shidou con la katana lista

(Bien, Otacon dispara una bomba PEM que deshabilitara su territorio por un tiempo pero nos dejara si territorio a nosotros) ordeno el viejo Mongoose

"entiendo" dijeron ambos

Rápido Otacon cargo una bomba PEM y disparo

BBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Al explotar causo que todos los territorio presenten se desactivasen, al mismo tiempo que Shidou cargaba con su katana directo a los bidones de los brazos

"ahhhhhh" grito mientras cortaba los de brazo derecho

KUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rugió el metal gear dañando

(Bien chico….) felicito el viejo Mongoose, pero…

KUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Volvió a rugir mientras activa los cañones de la espalda disparando bolas de energía

BBBBBBBBOOOOOMMMMM

Las bolas de energía chocaron hacia todos ellos

"ahhhhhgggg" grito Shidou cayendo al suelo

(Acá Pequod tenemos daños serios en el casco) informo Pequod mientras el helicóptero votaba humo blanco

(Joder, Rex recibió mucho daño) Informo Otacon con el chasis del Rex dañado

(Mierda chico estas) Pregunto el viejo Mongoose algo preocupado

"ahh si" Confirmó Shidou mientras se levantaba adolorido

(Joder prepárate que esto recién comienza) dijo Mongoose

"ok" Confirmo Shidou cargando el lanzamisiles

Con Yoshino

Desde un edificio, Origami y Yoshino con Yoshinon se refugiaban, lamentablemente Origami tenías varias heridas que, aun que Yoshino intento ayudarla con un botiquín del piso, no le dejaba caminar

"Shidou…" susurro Origami con lágrimas en los ojos intentando levantarse

"¿estás bien?" pregunto Yoshinon preocupada

"ah…. arhg…. solo un rasguño" Respondio Origami intentándose levantarse pero cayó al suelo

"Shidou…" dijo en total tristeza mientras volvía a intentar a pararse

"Yo…shi….non ¿Q-Que ha…ce…mos?" pregunto Yoshino nerviosa

"Shidou-san requiere nuestra ayuda" Respondio Yoshinon

"Pero…." Respondio Yoshino llorando

"¡yoshino tienes que ser fuerte!" dijo Yoshinon algo alterada

"pero…." Continúo Yoshino llorando

"Shidou-san y sus amigos es están sacrificando ahí afuera, y nosotras solo nos ocultamos" dijo Yoshinon alterada

"Ten….go mie…do" Respondio Yoshino llorando pero…

"eh yo también tenía miedo" dijo Origami agarrándose de una mesa cercana

"¿ehh?" susurro Yoshino mirándola

"Sabes yo una vez fui como tú" dijo Origami mientras se apoyaba para intentar levantarse

"Era perseguida por las AST, ellas también intentaba acabar conmigo" dijo con la mirada baja

"Pensaba que nadie me quería… que estaría sola" continuo con lágrimas en los ojos

"Eso me dama mucho miedo… de estar sola por toda mi vida" dijo ya llorando

"Pero cuando conocí a Shidou…. el me siguió, el me acepto en su vida, pero lo más importante" hablo con una mirada de optimismo

"Él nunca me abandono en mi soledad" dijo Origami levantándose y lográndose parase

"Por eso tengo que ayudarlo" continuo logrando parase sola

"Porque no soportaría una vida sin el" después levanto la mano y al bajarlo dijo

"¡Metatron!" después se formaron alas de luz detrás ellas y su ropa cambio como la anterior vez, pero esta vez la chaqueta comenzó a blanquearse y en los hombros quedando descubiertos y se formaron guantes blancos en las manos

"Si lo valoras, ven" dijo en un tono serio saliendo volando

Quedando solas, Yoshino susurro mirando a Yoshinon

"…Yoshinon…" a lo que Yoshinon dijo

"Origami-san tiene razón" después Yoshino apretó las manos y después un respiro…. grito

"¡Zadkiel!"

Con Shidou

"vamos" dijo Shidou disparando misiles a los bidones de las piernas desde el suelo

(¡Shidou cuidado!) Grito Kotori por la radio, pero ya era tarde y el sahelanthropus lo piso

"arrrhhhhhhhggggg" grito Shidou mientras era pisado por toneladas de peso

Entonces rayos blancos comenzaron a chocar contra el metal gear, destruyendo los tanques de la pierna derecha y haciéndolo retroceder

"joder" susurro Shidou adolorido mientras se recuperaba de la pisada

"¡Shidou!" desde el cielo oyó la voz Origami, ella estaba en su vestido limitada y su ángel disparando hacia el robot

"origami que…" susurro Shidou pero entonces…

"cuidado" grito al ver que el metal gear disparo bolas de energía hacia Origami y los demás, aunque pudo evitar algunos por su poder, uno ellos pudo llegar contra ella y dejarla malherida

"aaarrhhhhggggg" grito cayendo al piso

"¡Origamiiiiii!" grito Shidou mientras le recogía yendo al techo de un edificio

"corre…" susurrando, respondió Origami adolorida

"no, no te dejare" grito Shidou con mucha seguridad, a lo que Origami solo sonrió

"entonces vamos" dijo parándose de nuevo

Aunque Shidou no quería que ella siguiera luchando lo le quedo más opción que aceptarla

"ok dispara a los bidones de la pierna" dijo Shidou, acto seguido ambos se parando y dispararon hacia los bidones del metal gear

"Ahhh" gritaron ambos entre rondas de ataque

KUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rugió el metal gear arrodillándose por la destrucción de los bidones, pero entonces intento atacarlos con su espada, intento que fracaso por un rayo celeste que congelo parte de la mano del robot

"¿eh?" susurro Shidou sin entender la situación

"¡Shidou-san!" desde atrás oyó a Yoshino gritando y al voltear

"¡Yoshino!" dijo al ver Yoshino volando con su ángel

(Acá Pequod tenemos daño critico no soportaremos otro ataque como ese) informo Pequod, al parecer los ultimo ataques habían dejado al helicóptero votando humo negro

(Igual yo, Rex ya está botando humo) informo Otacon, ya que Rex también votaba humo

"Mierda, si solo no fuera tan rápido" dijo Shidou apretando los dedos

El metal gear sahelanthropus poseía una velocidad de reacción rápida y con movimiento fluido, cosa que hacía difícil a Shidou y compañía evitar su devastadores ataques

"Eh Shidou-san di-dijiste mas ra…pido" dándose cuenta del problema dijo Yoshino algo tímida

"eh Yoshino usa ese ataque" dijo Yoshinon en un tono alegre

"ok" susurro Yoshino mientras avanza unos metros adelante

"¿eh?... Yoshino" susurro Shidou al verla avanza hacia el robot, entonces ellas dijo

"Zadkiel [Airhice]" acto seguido, de la boca de Zadkiel un humo cristalino azulado salió a toda velocidad, adsorbiendo gran aparte del aire presente y comenzándose a depositar en el metal gear entrando por cualquiera grita, dejando que su movimiento se dificulte

"Pero que…" dijo Shidou sorprendido sin entender la situación

"Es [Airhice] le permite a Yoshino endurece las partículas de agua en el ambiente, congelando parcialmente a los malos ¡no es genial!" dijo Yoshinon alegremente con orgullo

"Ahhh si" Respondio Shidou aun sorprendido

(Chico el sahelanthropus se ha quedado tortuga que paso) por la radio, dijo el viejo Mongoose también sorprendido

"Yoshino nos está ayudando" Respondio Shidou aun sorprendido

(Hermit, joder esa niña guarda más poderes que Quiet) dijo Mongoose aun sorprendido

(Shidou, el sahelanthropus presenta mucho daño en su núcleo, un disparo preciso acaba con el) Informo Otacon desde el Rex

"ok" Respondio Shidou

(Shidou, Rex tiene un Railgun, pero por el daño recibido por el sahelanthropus eh perdido su control, sácalo y ponlo en máxima potencia) continuo Otacon

"ok" confirmo Shidou a lo que se dirigió a Origami

"¿Que pasa Shidou?" pregunto ella curiosa

"el robot tiene mucho daño en su núcleo" Respondio Shidou y se dirigió a Yoshino

"Yoshino puedes intentar congelar su territorio" continuo

"voy a in…ten…tar" Respondio ella

"Origami necesito que des todo tu poder en un solo ataque" dijo Shidou volviendo con Origami

"Puedo usar [Artilife] pero después no tendré energía para más" Respondio ella con seriedad

"OK" dijo Shidou a lo que se puso sobre el rex

"estoy en posición" dijo por la radio

(Bien deshabilitando conexión) dijo Otacon, a lo que el railgun se desconecto

"bien lo tengo" Dijo Shidou agarrando el arma

(De un solo disparo con su máxima potencia) informo Otacon

"ok" Respondio Shidou volviendo con Origami y Yoshino0

" !Origami! ¡Dispara por detrás y por delante!" ordeno

"ok"respondio Origami a lo que salió volando

"Yoshino" dijo Shidou viendo a Yoshino

"esto-y lis…ta" Respondio ella

"bien a mi señal dispara Yoshino y luego disparamos yo y Origami" Dijo a las dos

"ok" confirmaron ambas

(Chico tenemos los misiles guiados listos) dijo Sam por la radio

"ok, dispararos a núcleo" Respondio Shidou

(Ok) confirmo Sam

Rápido todos se pusieron en posición y el metal gear se acercaba a Origami y Shidou

"Un poco más…" dijo Shidou esperando la oportunidad

(Acá Pequod en posición) dijo Pequod

"estoy lista Shidou" dijo Origami con su ángel cargado

"Y-Yo tam..bien" dijo Yoshino con su ángel en posición

"bien" dijo Shidou, y luego de unos segundos…

"fuego" grito disparando

"ahhh"

"ahhhhhh"

(Fuego)

Desde todos los lado, se oyó las voces de los demás disparando, al mismo tiempo que los misiles del helicóptero chocaron contra el territorio destruyéndolo en gran parte para luego que el rayo de Origami destruyera lo que quedaba y penetrara en el núcleo trasero, al mismo tiempo el disparo del railgun atravesó el núcleo y el rayo de Yoshino lo destruyeran

BBBBBBBOOOOOMMMMM

Una fuerte explosión se oyó cuando el núcleo cediendo

KUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rugió el sahelanthropus mientras explosiones consecutivas rodeaba todo el chasis

BBBBBBBOOOOOMMMMM

Una gran explosión se escuchó del núcleo destruido mientras este hacia volar la cabeza y los brazos por los aires

(Lo hiciste chico, ha caído) Dijo el viejo Mongoose festejando la victoria

BBBBBBBOOOOOMMMMM

Pero una última explosión se escuchó cuando el resto de robot cayó al suelo y causo una nube en forma de hongo en la escena

"ahhh" susurro Shidou al ser casi alcanzando por la nube pero Yoshino lo rescato llegando a un edificio cercano

"Shidou-san" dijo Yoshino mientras se acercaba a Shidou

"Yo…" susurro el pero…

"¿Yo-Yoshino...?" Respondio sorprendió cuando Yoshino se dio un beso en los labios

"¿Lo hice...mal...?" pregunto Yoshino tímidamente

"No lo has hecho bien" Respondio Shidou, a lo que Yoshino asintió conforme.

"Si es lo que...Shidou-san dice, lo voy a creer"

En ese momento...Zadkiel, que era donde estaba parados y el vestido de Yoshino, se convirtieron en partículas de luz disolviéndose en la atmósfera. Asimismo las nubes de la lluvia comenzaron a disiparse saliendo el sol

A lo que los hombros de Yoshino temblaron por la sorpresa.

"...Shidou, san...esto..." susurro Yoshino mientras se agachaba para cubrir su desnudes.

Rápido Shidou saco de un compartimiento de su traje una bata médica con un par de pantuflas

"toma" dijo intentando no mirar la desnudes de la loli

'que suerte que pedí esto a Otacon-sensei' pensó algo aliviado

"ah bueno tu vestido astral es también tu energía y bueno te selle y ya no tienes tu energía" dijo viendo que Yoshino ya estaba vestida

"ahh era eso o Shidou-san quería ver a Yoshino en…." Dijo Yoshino en un tono pico

Pero...en ese momento Yoshino entrecerró sus ojos por el brillo, mirando la luz del sol se ilumino al disiparse la lluvia

"Es cálido... y lin…" a media palabra el cuerpo de Yoshino tembló un poco

"ah" susurro en un tono de sorpresa

"¿Shidou-san?" pregunto a Shidou en un tono algo seguro

"si…" pero entonces una sensación de ingravidez los rodio, ya que era el dispositivo de teletransporte de "Fraxinus".

Kotori debe haberlos recogido después de confirmar la derrota del sahelanthropus

Después del teletransporte los recogieran llegaron al Fraximus, donde también había llegado Origami, quien estaba en su uniforme normal

"Shidou lo hicimos" dijo ella abrazándolo

"¡Origami! ¡Estás bien!" Pregunto Shidou preocupado

"si me rescataron antes de caer" Respondio ellas algo cansada

"Je aunque tú recibiste la peor parte" dijo señalando a Shidou, ya que este tenía aun varios daños en su unidad y manchas de sangre, posteriormente lo desactivo volviendo a su ropa anterior.

"….." En eso Yoshino, que había percatado de Origami, se puso entre los dos y con una mirada amenazante

"Eh Yoshino, no, bueno hiciste un gran trabajo abajo, a y lamento lo de antes" dijo Origami disculpándose e inclinados ante ella, pero Yoshinon solo la golpeó la cabeza

"Ouch…en serio lo…." Intento disculparse Origami pero Yoshinon dijo

"eh si y Yoshino no olvidara lo que nos hiciste a…" a media palabra, su boca fue tapada por Yoshino

"Yoshino espera…" dijo aun mirando con mala cara a Origami

Pero en eso

"Baka" desde la puerta, se oyó la voz de Kotori quien había entrado

"Kotori" dijo Shidou viendo a Kotori, quien tenía una expresión de enfado total, a lo que continuo

"ganamos al final…" pero entonces Kotori le dio un fuerte golpe

"¡Tú hermano estúpido!" grito Kotori con furia

"¡Higuuh...!" susurro Shidou por el fuerte golpe

"Guhaa espera que me…" intento hablar pero fue interrumpido

"¡Porque eres tan estúpido...! ¡Deberías obedecerme cuando te hablo!" dijo Kotori llorando mientras presionaba su cara en el pecho de Shidou, y poniendo abrasándolo con fuerza

"si pero…" intento de nuevo hablar Shidou pero Kotori continuo entre lloros

"¡...Ni siquiera calculaste el tiempo de duración del territorio o tu regeneración...! Si me hicieras caso no pasaríamos por esto de nuevo... "

"Koto...ri..." susurro Shidou a lo que acarició la cabeza de Kotori y dijo

"Lo siento, por hacer algo imprudente"

"Baka…Incluso una ameba es más prudente. Tú criatura de media célula" dijo Kotori sobándose los ojos

"jeje lo siento" Respondio Shidou sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

"Bueno al final fue un éxito, ahora me puede seguir" ya recuperada, hablo Kotori mientras se dirigía a la puerta

"ok" respondieron todos, aunque Origami algo desconfiada, pero entonces Yoshino se le acercó a Kotori y dijo

"Ah kotori-san puedo hablar con Shidou-san a solas"

"eh bueno porque no… ¿Shidou?" sorprendida de que Yoshino le llamara por su nombre, respondió Kotori

"eh…si" confirmo Shidou también sorprendido, la razón, Yoshino ya no estaba actuando tan tímida y se había puesto hostil a Origami, con quien colaborando contra el sahelanthropus

"bueno vayan a la puerta del al fondo, a la izquierda" indico Kotori ya en el pasadizo de la nave señalando una puerta al final de este

"ok" Respondio Shidou, a lo ambos salieron pero Origami se le acerco

"Shidou a donde…" pregunto algo celosa

"espera, ya vuelvo" Interrumpió Shidou

"hummm" susurro Origami molesta

"si quieres después me ayudas con las compra" ofreció Shidou a lo que Origami no pudo negarse y dijo

"ok nos vemos" después Shidou y Yoshino, quien solo mira al su alrededor con una cara de consternación, se encontraron con los camaradas y superiores de Shidou

"Sam-sensei, Otacon-sensei, Pequod-sama, Kyouhei-sempai y Mongoose-sama ¿están bien?" pregunto Shidou preocupada

"Como nunca chico" Respondio Mongoose mientras agarraba una botella de cerveza

"¡eh! ¿Estas borracho?" Pregunto Shidou sorprendido al ver a su superior embriagado

"no es solo un poco de cerveza de los 80...hi" respondió el viejo Mongoose borracho

"ok…" dijo Shidou confirmo sus sospechas

"vamos compadres" dijo Pequod quien tan esta igual

"si diamond dog manda" dijo el viejo Mongoose mientras era llevado por Otacon y Sam por el pasadizo

Ya solos, Shidou dijo

"eh vamos" a lo que Yoshino dijo

"ok" después ambos llegaron a la habitación pedida, al entrar era un simple cuarto pequeño con una mesa y dos silla, pero Shidou pudo visualizar desde el techo cuatro cámaras y posiblemente un robot mosca que los seguía.

Ya después de sentarse, Shidou dijo

"Bien, Yoshino que me querías…." Pero fue interrumpido por Yoshino

"espera" acto seguido todas las cámaras y el robot mosca se congelado

"Ehh pero tu poderes…." Respondio Shidou aturdido y sorprendió por la manifestación de los poderes de Yoshino, que había sido sellada hace unos instantes

"Yoshino no creo que Shidou-san recuerde" dijo Yoshinon algo inconforme, a lo que Yoshino dijo

"Sé pero si fue inmune al ángel de Miku-san..." al decir las últimas palabras, los ojos de Shidou se abrieron de golpe y, totalmente sorprendido y atónito, dijo

"¿Eh? ¿Dijiste Miku?" A su vez que sin entender se quedó aturdido Shidou, la razón que Yoshino parecía recordar…

"Pues parece que si recuerda" dijo Yoshinon en un tono casual

"Si" confirmo Yoshino en un tono serio, a lo que dijo

"Shidou-san ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estamos en el pasado?"

"eh…" sin tiempo de reorganizar sus idea susurro Shidou tontamente

"Eh se está…" dijo Yoshino algo preocupada pero Yoshino continuo

"¿Dónde está kayuga-san, Yuzuru-san y Natsumi-san? ¿Por qué Miku-san y Tohka-san son del AST? o ¿Por qué esta acá Origami-san?"

Por su parte, Shidou ya había entendido lo que ocurría y aun sorprendido ya atónito, hablo

"Ehhhhh…. Tu…. también…. recuerdas…. el otro…. mundo" a lo que Yoshino solo asintió dejando a muestro protagonista en shock total

"Se va poner buena la historia" dijo Yoshinon con una sonrisa

* * *

 **Nota: esto se pondrá bueno**


	11. pos-battle, aclaraciones y desiciones

**Nuevo capítulo, este será algo corto, aparte que el siguiente será un extra de Yoshino y Origami, después terminare la transición hacia el arco de Kurumi, ahora comentarios**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: gracias por comentar amigo, con este capítulo aclárale tus dudas xd**

 **Antes de continuar, quería decirles que he estado buscando sobre el manga date a ast like, pero solo lo encuentro en japonés xd, tenía pensado hacer un arco con él, pero, a falta de información, tendré que solo hacer referencias y pasar al siguiente arco**

* * *

En una calle congelada, una esfera de hielo yacía en la vereda, pero entonces comenzaron a formarse grietas en un lado y salió un puño con fuera rompiendo todo el hielo, revelando a una Tohka muy, pero muy enojada

"maldita seas Tobichi Origami" grito Tohka con furia en su voz

"maldita, ni el tu maldito código es digno de ti ahhhh" volvió a gritar, pero de pronto una fuerte explosión fue escuchada y la onda expansiva la alcanzó

"ahhhhh" grito al ser lanzada por varias tiendas hasta chocar en el suelo

"joder" dijo mientras se levantaba adolorida, rápido se dio cuenta que llego a una panadería que estaba al costado de una peluquería, donde cayó acompañada de varias pelucas en mostrador con varios bocaditos en ella

"Hum nada mal" dijo después de comer unos cuantos, a lo comenzó a levantase y con un espejo que había en la pared, vio que tenía un peluca morada larga amarada en una coleta que llegaba hasta la cintura.

"ja ni en un millón de años" dijo en un tono burlón quitándose la peluca y saliendo a la calle

Al salir se dio cuenta de una nube en forma de hongo que se había formado cerca de ella, al mismo tiempo que una de sus compañeras se acercaba volando

"capitán Yatogami" dijo mientras aterrizaba, esta era una chica de cabello castaño algo largo

"si" Respondio Tohka limpiándose de choque

"ah que suerte que la encontré" Respondio la AST acercándose

"bueno informe" dijo Tohka sin rodeo

"a sí" Respondio la AST tímidamente mientras ponía una pose militar, a lo que dijo

"Aparte de la comándate Kusakabe y el mayo Smith, solo nosotras dos y 1 ciborg estamos activos"

"Y el resto, bueno esta…" antes de terminar, Tohka intervino

"congelados" termino con una cara de obviedad

"si capitán" Respondio la AST asintiendo

"Hum ¿cómo sobreviviste?" pregunto Tohka algo curiosa

"ah bueno intente evitar los ataques de hermit y ángel a baja altura" dijo la AST aun en pose militar

"baja altura, ¿no es muy difícil para una recluta volar a casi el nivel de suelo?" dijo Tohka, ya que, para una novata, comúnmente se le hacía difícil volar, es más, algunas tenían que ser guiadas por otras en sus primeras misiones

"ah sí, pero era eso o quedar congelado" Respondio la AST

"interesante" dijo Tohka observándola con interés, a lo que pregunto

"dime ¿cuál es su nombre recluta?"

"Mikie, Okamine Mikie" Respondio la AST en pose militar

"hummm" susurro Tohka algo intrigada, como si le sonaba

"Estamos en la misma clase y…" dijo Mikie pero Tohka intervino

"lo se eres la que se sienta delante de Ai" hablo en un tono monótono

"si" confirmo Mikie nerviosa

"¿no es la maestra Tama tu primo?" pregunto Tohka con curiosidad

"ah sí" confirmo Mikie mientras asentía

"no ¿te había visto antes?" Pregunto Tohka, la razón, le hacía algo conocida

"a si usted me salvo hace medio año de ángel" Respondio Mikie recordando

Medio año antes

"ahh"

Entre varios escombros, de lo que parecía ser un viejo edificio, una niña de 14 o 15 corría desesperada mientras lloraba

"Uno, dos, Freddy viene por ti" detrás de ella un, chica de 15 o 16, con un vestido de novia resplandeciente y falda en forma de flor en plena floración, con una corona con velos y varios pilares de luz, aparte de dos en sus manos, la seguía lentamente mientras cantaba en un tono sádico

"vete" lloro mientras entraba en un edificio y cerraba la puerta principal

"Tres, cuatro, cierra la puerta" dijo la chica mientras desintegraba la puerta

"por favor" gimió la niña mientras saltaba por una ventana del segundo piso, cayendo en el techo de edificio del costado

"Cinco, seis, salta por la venta" dijo la chica mientras desintegraba la pared, causando que se cayera el edificio, pero ella solo se desintegraba en luz y reaparecía al costado

"déjame" grito la niña mientras mostraba signos de cansancio

"Siete, ocho, mantente despierta" dijo la chica mientras alzaba algo de vuelo y disparaba rayos de luz en cualquier escondite del techo disponible

"no quiero morir" grito la niña mientras saltaba al primer piso, cayendo en unas bolsas de basura y saliendo corriendo

"Nueve, diez, nunca escaparas" dijo la chica mientras aterrizaba cerca de la niña

"por favor" gimió mientras corría con todo la energía que le quedaba

"once, doce para que me jodes" dijo la chica mientras le disparaba rayos de luz

"yo solo quería escapar" grito la niña desperrada y llorando a montones

"trece, catorce pues ahora se te escapara la vida" dijo la chica mientras seguía disparando

"no" sollozo la niña mientras se quedaba si fuerzas

'como llegue a esto' pensó en su desperacion

15 minutos antes

En una estación de tren subterráneo abandonada, un grupo de yakuza veía las clasificaciones al mundial, pero….

"porque Otou-san, porque…" detrás de ellos, una niña, con ropa posiblemente de marca, lloraba fuertemente

"eh niña cállate que haces mucha bulla" dijo uno de ellos

"si quédate en silencio que esta empatados" dijo otro

"joder seguros que vale la pena" dijo el primer yakuza, a lo que el jefe de grupo dijo

"crees, ella vale su precio en oro por su viejo"

"no lo sé, digo ni se reusó y ha estado ahí llorando e intentándose matar" dijo otro yakuza sellando a la niña

"va son ricos quien los entienden" dijo el jefe encogiéndose de los hombros

"Otou-san" volviendo a llora la niña pero….

BBBBBBBBBOOOOOMMMMM

Una fuerte explosión se oyó encima de ellos, a lo que el techo se comenzó a caer aplastando unas cajas

"Pero que rayos" dijo uno de los yakuzas

"mierda la pasta" grito el jefe al ver las cajas destruidas, pero….

"eh" susurraron los presente, la razón, una chica con vestido de novia extraño estaba encima de uno de los escombros

"…" sin hablar la chica leia un libro algo viejo y que tenía pegado en la pasta 'para el baño'

"porque…" lloraba la niña si percatarse pero uno de los yakuzas se acercó a la chica y dijo

"escúchame niña ese libro es para el baño, haci que si te importa devolvérmelo" en respuesta, la chica solo lo miro con desprecio y dijo con voz dura

"humano donde está la siguiente hoja"

"la hoja está en el tacho" dijo el yakuza señalando el tacho de basura que estaba cerca con una sonrisa pícara.

Rápido la chica se acercó al tacho, pero al tomar la hoja, sintió una sustancia marrona con mal olor

"que es esto" dijo la chica con desagrado

"si pero antes estaba en mi trasero" dijo el jakuza riendo

"…." La chica solo boto su guante, el cual cayó al suelo convirtiéndose en luz, pero el yakuza, ignorando lo anterior, dijo

"escúchame niña si te portas bien y me das todas tus cosas, no te haremos tanto daño" pero la chica solo lo miro con una mirada penetrante y dijo en tono de total enojo

"quienes lo usaron"

"las hojas, bueno todos incluyendo la niña de allá al fondo que lo uso hace unos minutos" dijo el yakuza señalando a todos, incluyendo a la niña que lloraba.

Pero en respuesta, la chica solo los miro con odio y alzo

"Metatron [dualsun]" después dos pequeños pilares de luz se formaron en sus manos

"guao bonito truco…" antes de terminar, uno de los pilares lo decapito, haciendo caer su cabeza rodando a los otros yakuza

"¡Jefe!" grito uno de los yakuza, mientras los otros sacaron sus armas

"maldita" grito otro, a lo que todos comenzaron a disparar hacia la chica, pero ella solo se volvía luz apareciendo más cerca de ellos

"pero que…" susurro uno de los yakuza pero no pudo terminar, ya que su cabeza rodaba en el suelo

"destruyeron un buen libro que estaba buscando por buen tiempo" dijo la chica limpiando el pilar de luz

"y todos morirán por joderme" despues fue diricto hacia los demas

"espera no sabíamos que lo queri…" lamentablemente, el yakuza termino cortado por la mitad callendo en dos

"joder" grito otro mientras saca una escopeta y otros lanzagrandas

Por otra parte, otro yakuza, abrió la puerta al exterior y empujando a la niña dijo

"corre niña" acto seguido la niña llego a la otra estación con la entrada abierta y señales de terremoto espacial activadas

"ahh" susurro la niña mientras corría a toda velocidad

Mientras, otros yakuza intentaba escapar pero la chica los rebanaba si piedad

"mierda" grito uno antes de ser cortado por la cabeza esparciendo su sangre en el suelo

"joder" grito otro intentando dispara una granada, pero la chica solo lanzo un rayo de luz, atravesando su corazón, pero antes de caer fue cortado en 4 pedazos

Viendo la horrenda escena, al niña comenzó a correr con fuerza, pero la chica ya es le acercaba con rapidez

"solo quedas tu" dijo la chica sin emoción en su voz levantando su brazo hacia la niña

"ahh" grito ella corriendo hacia el exterior

"ja débil humano" dijo la chica caminado hacia ella

Volviendo al principio

"por favor yo solo quería ir al baño" grito la niña ya cansada

"entonces hubieras tomado otro libro niña" dijo la chica con una sonrisa de psicópata en su voz

"ahh Ahhh Ahhh" lloro la chica corriendo con fuerza, pero tropezó con unos restos, cayendo con fuerza al suelo

"no no quiero morir por favor" grito desesperada al ver su inminente y prematuro final

Pero antes de que la chica la alcanzada, unos misiles cayeron sobre ella, haciéndole retroceder

"joder" susurro la chica mirando el cielo, en el cual había una chica, de 14 o 15, cabello negro que ligeramente superaba su cuello con armadura del AST y una escopeta pesada con los lanzamisiles en los brazos y un espada grande de energía en su espalda

"ángel" susurro la AST apuntando hacia la chica

"tú de nuevo" dijo la chica molesta

"ahh" susurro la niña al ver a su salvadora volando, a lo que la AST se dio cuenta de la niña, y con una mirada de enojo dijo a la chica

"enserio… una niña inocente"

"no es tu problema" respondio la chica cargando contra la AST, pero, en respuesta, ella solo solto una granada segadora y se acercó a la niña

"escapa" dijo preparando su arma para la chica

"ehh" susurro aturdida la niña, pero la AST continuo

"sal" acto seguido, la niña comenzó a correr, pero la chica se había librado se la distracción y se hacerco a la AST

"ángel" Grito esta última mientras sacaba su espada de energía

"ah" gritaron ambas mientras chocaba sus armas en épicos movimientos

"increíble" susurro la niña

Volviendo al presente

"a eras la niña secuestrada" dijo Tohka recordando aquel día, en donde salvo a aquella niña de una muerte segura y que estaba delante suya

"ah… sí" Respondio Mikie recondando aquel horrendo día, día que también la impulso a unirse a las AST para defender a otras chicas como ella

"sabes que fue la explosión" pregunto Tohka mirando el hongo de humo que se esparcía en el cielo

"ah, el sahelanthropus fue destruido por la interferencia" informo Mikie con pose militar, a lo que Tohka abrió los ojos con sorpresa

"¿Qué?" dijo algo alterada

"Ahora mismo están que viene los médicos y personal de recuperación" respondio Mikie nerviosa, entonces un grupo de helicópteros pasaron sobre ellos

"oh bueno ya vinieron" continuo mirando a Tohka, a lo que ella se quedo en silencio por un tiempo y susurro

"Hum" pero después de unos segundos

"jeje jeje" comenzó a reír en voz baja, en respuesta, Mikie pregunto

"¿capitán?" susurro preguntándose por la reacción de su superior

"bueno Sunny me debe una" respondió Tohka con una pequeña sonrisa mientras levantaba vuelo, a lo que dejo a una Mikie sin entender

En el fraximus

"ehh…ehh…ehh" susurro Shidou aun aturdido

Habia pasado unos minuntos de que se enterase de que Yoshino y Yoshinon aún conservaban sus recuerdos del mundo anterior, dejándolo con una cara de sorpresa y desconcierto total

"Shidou-san" dijo Yoshino intentando llamar su antencio

"ah" susurro Shidou saliendo de su trance

"creo que se está volviendo loco" dijo Yoshinon mientras se tapaba su boca

"ah esperen… es solo que estoy sorprendido, nada más" respondio Shidou aun soprendido y en shock

"ok…" respondieron ambas, a lo que Shidou pregunto

"bueno…Yoshino… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

"estábamos luchando contra Origami-san pero de pronto se produjo un resplandor en alguna zona cercana, ya antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, el brillo nos consumió… eso es todo lo que recuerdo" Respondio Yoshino algo seria, en respuesta, Shidou se quedó pensativo

"…." En silencio, Shidou se inclinó en su asiento, pero Yoshino no aguanto su curiosidad y pregunto

"Shidou-san ¿qué es lo que paso?" En respuesta, Shidou prosiguió a contarles de como despertó en el día que conoció a Tohka, que descubrió que ella era humana y estaba en las AST, que Origami era un espíritu, de su sellado y de cómo evito de que Miku sea espíritu….

"y eso era todo" termino echándose en su asiento, a lo que luego de un pequeño silencio….

"jajajajajajaja" rio descontroladamente Yoshinon

"no es gracioso no Yo…" pero antes de terminar, Shidou se dio cuenta que Yoshino también se reia en voz baja

"jajaja" rio la pequeña loli, haciendo que Shidou se ponga rojo como tomate

"¡Yoshino!" grito este último con vergüenza mientras baja la cabeza

"eh perdón Shidou-san, es que es…" intento responder Yoshino pero Yoshinon intervino

"eh de que Shiori-chan salga todas las tardes con Miku-chan y se quedara en su casa para luego dormir desnuda con ella… oh eso no nos esperábamos" dijo riendo fuertemente, causando que el peliazul se ponga más rojo y baja más la cabeza

"pero fue una buena acción hacia Miku-san" dijo Yoshino intentando mira el lado bueno del asunto

"gracias" Respondio Shidou al alago

"Aunque ahora estamos en distintos bandos" continuo Yoshino algo triste, ya que, aunque Miku les hiso pasar un mal momento al controlaras, había apoyado al grupo en las buenas y en las malas

"pero ahora Miku-san ya no corre mucho peligro" termino al pensar que ahora Miku ya no seria blanco del AST o peor del DEM

"ah eso es verdad" dijo Shidou con optimismo mientras se levantaba, pero se dio cuenta que Yoshino tenía la mirada baja y una expresión de tristeza

"eh Yoshino ¿estás bien?" pregunto preocupado

"ah no es eso, es que ya no podemos estar con Tohka-san" respondio ella

Ahora que lo pensaba, Yoshino y Tohka habían sido muy unidas, siendo de cada una la primera amiga que convivió por más de medio año

"Eh hablado con ella, no es tan vengativa como Origami, más bien es algo sentimental" dijo Shidou intentando reponerla

"eh pero entonces Origami-chan vivirá con nosotras" dijo Yoshinon en tono de preocupación

"ah sí" Respondio Shidou torpemente, pero Yoshino y Yoshinon solo miraron con desconfianza ante la idea de vivir con Origami

"Yoshino y Yoshinon" dijo Shidou algo serio

"si" Respondio Yoshino algo molesta

"por favor no digan a nadie lo que hemos hablado aquí" continuo Shidou con seriedad

"ok" Respondio Yoshino asintiendo con la cabeza

"aparte quería pedirles que traten bien a Origami" Continuo el peliazul, causando miradas de desconfianza de ambas

"sé que causo un gran problema en el mundo anterior, pero esta Origami ha sufrido lo mismo que Tohka y las demás espíritus…" Dijo intentando explicar la situación actual de Origami

"está bien Shidou-san" interrumpió Yoshino asintiendo

"gracias" Respondio Shidou ya algo más calmado

"eh mejor será que salgamos antes de que vengan a espiarnos" continuo con una sorisa

"ok" Respondio Yoshino

1 hora después

"Shidou, que paso en la conversión de Yoshino" pregunto Kotori con seriedad

Ambos estaba ya en casa y Shidou estaba preparando la comida, y como estaba solos, Kotori, que tenía sus listones negros, prosiguió a preguntarle

"solo me pregunto si Origami ya no le atacaría mientras lloraba, creo que recordar la experiencia le causo un trauma" Respondio Shidou en un tono normal

"ok… eso será problemático para adaptarla" dijo Kotori mientras

"tranquila, ya converse con ella y le despeje su dudas" continuo mientras cortaba las verduras

"Hum entonces bien hecho" Respondio Kotori algo intrigada

"por ahora Origami y Yoshino se quedara en el Fraximus para ser examinada" continuo llendo a su cuarto

"ok" Respondio Shidou a lo que continuo cocinado

Al otro día

"guao que grande" dijo Shidou

La razón, delante de él, había un apartamento de varios piso, que estaba al costado de su casa, que literalmente, salió de la noche a la mañana

"Sí aunque se ve un apartamento normal, el punto de fusión del material usado es más allá que la del sol, aparte que el Realizador presente, permite el aislamiento de secciones especificas en caso de problemas serios" dijo Kotori con orgullo

"bueno ¿le digo a Origami que empaque sus cosas?" pregunto Shidou

"No te preocupes, ya enviamos un equipo para eso, aparte que le informe ayer anoche" dijo Kotori mientras se sacaba su dulce de la boca

"ok" Respondio Shidou con alivio mientras se rascaba la cabeza, y….

"ah" susurro alguien detrás de ellos, y al voltear estaba una niña que usaba un lindo vestido de una pieza y sobre su cabeza un gorro que cubría su rostro

"¡Yoshino!" Dijo Shidou reconociéndola

"Shidou-kun"

"Shidou-san"

Saludaron ambas, a lo que Shidou pregunto

"¿Ya terminaron todos los exámenes?"

"Si…fue rápido" Respondio Yoshino, a lo que se acercó a Shidou y le susurro

"más porque ya sabíamos que hacer"

"ok" Respondio Shidou

Después el grupo fue la casa de Shidou para desayunar, pero al entrar se encontraron con Origami

"Shidou" saludo ella

"Origami" respondio Shidou, asi mismo, Yoshino, Yoshinon y Kotori los dejaban solo para no interrumpir

"eh, puede que tu hermana te lo haya dicho, pero a partir de mañana, voy a vivir al lado" continuo Origami con la mirada baja

"ah… si, me informo" respondio Shidou con la mano en el cuello

"pero además quería agradecerte haber recibido en tu casa" dijo Origami levantando la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa

"ah no hay problema" dijo Shidou sonriendo

"Aparte te quería decir algo" dijo Origami algo nerviosa, a lo que continuo

"Por lo que oí de Kotori y los demás, hay más espíritus… y posiblemente las AST y los chicos metal te puedan atacar"

"bueno si" Respondio Shidou en un tono neutral

"quiero que me hagas un favor" agarrándole de las manos pido Origami con una mirada fija

"ok no hay problema" Respondio Shidou algo nervioso por la actitud de Origami

"bien" dijo la peliblanca, a lo que pidió

"quiero ser más fuerte"

"eh" susurro Shidou si entender

"contra el mega mecha casi mueres… y mi poder era bajo" continuo Origami con impotencia en su voz

"pero…" intento hablar Shidou, pero Origami se le adelanto y dijo

"no, no sé si un día vendrías con otro espíritu…. o en bolsa de calaveres"

"….." en silencio se quedó Shidou, ya que era verdad que él sabía que para sellar a las demás espíritus sufrió de varios accidente que no ser por el poder de Kotori, él ya había muerto varias vez, eso sin contar al DEM, pero con la situación actual, no sabía si volvería en una pieza

"por eso quiero poder controlar mi poder" continuo Origami decidida y algo intranquila, a lo dijo

"sé que es peligro pero no estaré tranquila si vas solo"

"tranquila no voy…." Intento tranquilizarla pero ella continúo

"sé que vas con tus amigos humanos… pero si hay enemigos más fuertes, o peor un espíritu malo"

"…" en silencio se quedó Shidou, era verdad que Otacon y Sam le conto sobre lo efectivo que era las fuerza anti-espíritu de Norteamérica y peor que lo buscaba por estar relacionado con el metal gear que ataco a las AST, y ahora que destruyeron a uno de los metal gear más fuerte del país américo, su cabeza abra aumentado de precio

"por eso, por favor" suplico Origami de rodillas

"no se… ¿segura?" Respondio Shidou ya cediendo

"si" Respondio la peliblanca mientras lo miraba fijamente

"quiero poder controlarme" dijo mirando el suelo y mirando su mano, que estaba contraído en un puño, a lo que continuo

"en la anterior batalla me demostré que mi defensa-teletransporte no es tan efectiva, ya que no lo controlo, o que mi en estado actual solo puedo disparar una vez Artilife antes de caer rendida"

"fue tan débil" susurro mirando el suelo con impotencia

"haci que por favor" continuo con una mirada suplicante

Por otra parte, Shidou no pudo negarse y cediendo, dijo

"ok" acto seguido los ojos de Origami se abrieron y salto sobre el abrazándolo

"gracias, gracias, gracias" dijo emocionada

"o-ok" susurro Shidou sonriendo torpemente

Todo se volvería a complicar


	12. extra 2: Yoshino y Origami

**Extra en primera persona, esta ves de nuestras loli favorita, nadie mas que Yoshino y con Origami saliendo a comer, ahora comentarios**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: grasias amigo, por lo de las gemalas tambien seran del otro mundo, de Kurumi, sera algo parecido**

 **Aparte queria agredecer a** **Jose Antonio817 por el follow y favorito**

 **Despues sacare la segunda parte del arco de transcision y pasaremos al arco de Kurumi**

* * *

5:00 pm

"vamos Yoshi" me dice Origami-san alegremente mientras me lleva por las calles del centro

"ok" Respondo algo intranquila

Habíamos terminado de reorganizar las cosas tras una semana en el apartamento y ella me ofreció invitarme la cena como forma de disculpa. Ella está llevando una camisa blanca, una falda morada (curiosamente) sandalias blancas con flores y una banda morada en la cabeza, por mí aparte lleva un vestido amarillo con un gorro grande y zapatos marrones

'si al menos ella si nos va dar a una buena disculpa' eh Miku-san también se disculpó cuando nos llevó a la piscina

'si pero Origami-chan nos invitara por un mes' bueno eso puede ser mejor

"por acá esta un café con una buena comida que Shidou me trajo en nuestra primera cita" dice mientras doblamos por la calle y llegamos a un café

'eh es maid café' bueno si, me pregunto…

"buenos días amas" nos saludas las Maids inclinándose, a lo que saludamos

"vamos" me dice Origami-san con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras me llevaba a una mesa

'eh que buen gesto' bueno si considera que no intenta matáramos

'vamos Yoshino, Origami-chan no es mal, es más, es igual a Tohka' bueno en sierto sentido eso sí es cierto

Es más, Origami-chan se ha estado comportando muy bien con nosotras, y ayudando en todo lo que pueda….

'eh es verdad, pero a veces se excede' sino me lo recuerdes

4:00 pm

"ahhh" susurro mientras me inclino en la bañera

Habíamos terminado de organiza y me dispuse a bañarme

'ahh que placentero' me dice mi compañera que estaba en mi mano

Ah nada podía arruinar este momento

"Yoshi" me adelante

'parece que Origami-chan ya termino de organizar los platos' si, aunque fue ella quien se equivocó al ponerlos en la hornilla

"eh Yoshi" escucho la voz de Origami-san acercándose a la puerta de la ducha, rápido intento ocultarme pero Yoshinon sale flotando de mi mano

"Yoshinon" chillo al ver a mi mejor amiga estar flotando sobre mí, rápido intento agarrara pero el hielo causado por mi llanto me impide, a la vez que me comienzo a ahogar

"no…" intento salir pero…

"Yoshi" rápido, Origami-san me saca de la ducha y me carga en sus brazos

"Yoshi respóndeme, está bien" me dice en un tono de preocupación, pero no siento a Yoshino y comenzó a llorar

"Yo…shinon" chillo mientras señalo a Yoshino que yacía en la bañera e inclino mi cabeza… porque soy tan llora

"ehh toma" escucho la voz de Origami-san y al levantar la mirada puedo ver a mi querida amiga

"Yoshinon" grito mientras la agarro con fuerza y la coloco en mi mano

'eh Yoshino, no debiste ocultarte en la bañera, recuerda que floto' lo sé, pero no tenía otro lado

"Yoshi" me dice Origami que me miraba con una sonrisa

"Eh lo siento por haberte mojado" me disculpo sonrojada... aún tengo miedo de este sin Yoshinon

"Ah no te preocupes, yo a veces me quedo dormido en la bañera" ehhh pero quien se queda dormida en la bañera

'Bueno... Origami-chan nunca fue normal' concuerdo contigo

"Eh conejo yo soy una persona" grita la peliblanca, bueno nadie es normal en este apartamento

Antes que se peleen interrumpo

"Origami-san eh puedes bajarme" digo ruboriza al darme cuenta de estar desnuda en sus brazos

"Oh ok" me responde mientras me deja en la bañera

"gracias" 'ves no fue tan difícil' lo se

"de nada" pero después comienza a desvestirse…. ¡QUE!

Fijándose de mi sorpresa, comienza a hablar

"eh en un rato vamos a comer y, para ahorra agua, decidí bañarme contigo" QUUEE ni Tohka-san se bañaba conmigo, aunque kaguya y Yuzuru se bañan juntas… pero igual

Pero Origami-san, viendo mi desaprobación, me… me dice

"por favor" o no… pone sus manos extendidas en su hombro derecho mientras baja la cabeza…

'es igual a la de las ropa de baño' si pero esta vez no tiene esa aura sin emoción, es más puso una cara de suplica

"por favor" NOOOO es demasiado

"o-ok" rindiéndome respondo mientras bajo mi cuerpo hasta la altura de mi mentón en el agua

"gracias" me responde con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras termina de desvestirse…. Nunca cambian

'si pero es menos agresiva' eso si

"ok entro" ya desnuda, entra en la bañera, asiéndome retroceder mis piernas para que cabemos

"Brrrrrrr hace mucho frio" bueno si consideras que casi la congelo

"pu-puedes a-abrir más el a-agua ca-caliente" me dice congelándose, para ser un espíritu no resiste muy bien

"ok" le respondo mientras hablo el caño indicado

Ya luego que se calentara la bañera me dice

"ahhhhh mucho mejor" a lo que solo asiento en silencio

'eh Origami-chan' dice Yoshinon, que estas tramando…

"si"

'a donde nos vas a llevar a cenar' bueno yo también tengo curiosidad

"ah" dice mientras se lava la cabeza

"bueno, como Shidou tiene que salir con sus aliados a entrenar, decidí ir al centro"

'hummm comes mucho' eh eso no se pregunta

"jeje bueno tengo un buen apetito" si buen apetito… mientras no sea igual al de Tohka-san

Después terminamos de lavarnos y salimos de la ducha

"ahh mucho mejor" dijo Origami-san estirando las manos

"si" digo mientras agarro una toalla para secarme

"bueno cambiémonos rápido para salir"

"ok"

De vuelta al presente

'jeje debiste ver tu cara, esta como un tomate' espera, como puedes ver mi cara

'no se' responde mi amiga mientras baja las manos

Pero….

"bienvenidas amas…." Una maid se presenta pero cuando me miro

"Tohka-san" oh no, en todos los cafés de la ciudad tuvo que trabajar en este, rápido intento no mirara, aunque por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver su mirada hostil

'eh es igual a Origami-chan de antes' si cuentas su peinado tan similar, su tono sin emociones y su odio por los espíritus, yo diría que fuera hermanas

"ah chica-maid quiero esto y esto y…." ignorando la mira de Tohka-san, Origami pide y pide platos…. Es que no le afecta o la ignora

Bueno si consideras que la insulto sin temerá' jeje fue muy divertido ver la grabación que Reine-san nos enseño

"Ok ama y para usted ama" ahhh su mirada da miedo

'Yohino tranquila, recuerda que ella no puede hacernos nada' si pero igual da miedo

"Ama" ahh... No Tohka-san no nos hará daño... no nos hara daño

"Quiero una hamburguesa con papas y un capuchino" respondo tímidamente

"Ok" después se retira dejándonos solas

"Ahahah" susurro con temor

'Cuando Shidou-kun decía que era parecidas...no bromeaba' ahh como hubiera querido que hay estado mintiendo

Entonces agacho mi cabeza en mesa, pero entonces, Origami-san comienza a reír

"Jajajaja" que le pasa, se está burlando de mi

"Baja ahh desvistes ver la cara de Yatogami" continuo... Espera se estaba burlando de Tohka-san

'¿Por qué no debe sorprendernos?' lo sé, hay cosas que no cambian

"Ah bueno... Yoshi-chan, te quería preguntar de algo" ¿a mí? Espero que no sea nada malo

"Ah si no hay problema" respondió algo intrigada, ¿por qué me pregunta?

"Bueno... de que hablaron tú y Shidou aquel día" me pregunta seriamente, oh no sabía que esto pasaría

'Tranquila Yoshino, empeoraras si te alteras' lo sé... ah no tengo que ser fuerte

"No le preguntaba si tú ya no me harías daño" le respondo inclinándole para atrás, pero ella... ¿retrocede? ¿Desde cuándo es blanda?

"ha ya" dijo mirando al suelo con una expresión de ¿tristeza?

'Yoshino te pasaste' que pero ella…

"ah amas acá esta su pedidos" desde mi costado una maid llega, pero al verla….

"Miku-san" susurro al reconocer al anterior espíritu, pero ella mira a Origami con una cara de molestia y continua

"desea algo más"

"ah no gracias" después nos dispusimos a comer, aunque Origami-san evita su mirada en mi

'eh Yoshino, debes disculparte con Origami-chan' disculparme, ella es la que debe disculpase

'¡ella no es la misma que antes!' si lo sé pero yo no…

'sé que no soportas la idea de tener que vivir con ella, créeme yo tampoco, pero esta Origami-chan no es la misma de antes, ella sufrió lo mismo que nosotros, ella es ahora un espíritu que fue salvado por Shidou-san y libre de cualquier sed de venganza' si pero yo…yo no puedo…

'si puedes, solo cree en ti' pero yo…yo…

"algo más desea amas" sin darme cuenta, Miku-san había vuelto y está hablando con Origami-san

"ah nada más" dice Origami-san aun con la mirada baja, porque me siento tan culpable

'porque lo causaste' no pero, lo… lo se

"aparte ama, usted no tiene su ficha de visitas" mirando para la mesa, escuche a Miku-san comentar sobre una ficha

"ah si toma, creo que faltaba una para gira la ruleta" después, Origami-san saco de su cartera una ficha decorada con un pequeño calendario del mes, que curiosamente tenía casi 2 semanas llenos

"ahh en efecto ama, si me acompañaba" Respondio Miku-san mientras marca el ultimo día e indicaba que la siguieran, bueno eso es interesante

"ok, eh Yoshino vamos" me dijo Origami-san algo triste mientras se paraba

"ok" después ambas fuimos llevadas a una ruleta con varios premios que algunos ocupaban más espacio en el círculo que otros, entre los cuales estaba ¿golpe de maid? Como el más largo, después nada, comida gratis, abrazo de maid, foto con maid, 2 por uno para llevar entre otros, pero el más pequeño era ¿masajes de maid?, pero ¿qué clase de lugar es este?. Pero estaba siendo usado por los amigos de Shidou-san

"bueno amos giren la ruleta" dijo la maid que les atendía

"bien Wade, gira con una fuerza de 14 joule y ganaremos la foto con maid" ok eso si es raro

"no quiero la 2 por uno para llevar" bueno eso no están raro

"olviden la foto o la comida, yo quiero el masaje" ok… ya me dio miedo

"bueno amo giren"

"ok" después, el amigo de Shidou, que creo que se llama Wade, giro hasta…. ¿golpe de maid?

"y….fue golpe de maid"

"golpe de…." Pero antes de que termine de hablar, Tohka-san le dio un fuerte golpe al chico… espero que no nos toque

"aarrhhhggg" susurro cayendo al suelo…. ¡fue tan fuerte!

"de maid amigo"

"ahh sí que dolió"

"bueno quien sigue" ignorando lo que acá de pasar, la maid continuo con la ruleta

"yo" dijo el otro amigo de Shidou-san, del cual no me acuerdo bien su nombre…creo que era aki o akira…no se

"gire amo" después el chico giro la ruleta, llegando al 2 por uno

"y….salió 2 por uno" después la maid se retiró rápidamente a la cocina

"joder yo quería la foto" eh al menos no te golpearon como tu amigo

"tome amo" volvió la maid entregándole su orden por dos

"mierda donde está mi tarjeta" comento el otro amigo de Shidou-san del cual creo que se llamaba tomomachi o algo así

"no lo pusiste en tu bolsillos"

"no pero…." Ignorando la conversación de los amigos de Shidou, llego nuestro turno

"bueno quien sigue"

"yo" dijo Origami después se acercó a la ruleta, pero antes Miku-san se apoyó en ella, exactamente en la zona del masaje

'algo vuele mal' lo se

"suerte amas" dijo Miku con una sonrisa pícara, pero Origami-san solo la ignoro y giro la ruleta llegando a….

"y… ¡masaje de maid!"

"ehhhhh" pero que rayos a ocurrido, no se supone que es el premio más difícil de conseguir

'ehhhhh ni yo me lo esperaba' lo sé, algo no está bien…

"eh ya tengo mi tarjeta" interrumpiendo, el amigo de Shidou saco su tarjeta, a lo que la maid lo reviso y dijo

"ok gire amo" después lo giro y….

"y… ¡también masaje de maid!" ok estaba trucado por Miku

"siiii" celebro el chico, ok… mejor ya nos vamos

"bueno Susy" llamo Tohka-san,

"oh mi dios espero ver a…" pero después la puerta de la cocina se abrió y…

"acá Susy" saludo una...chica musculosa de casi 2 metros de que solo tenía dos trenzas y su músculos notándose por el traje de maid

"ehh" susurraron los tres con miedo en su voz

"a cuales debo masajear" dijo la maid-musculosa

"a esos tres" señalo Tohka-san a los amigos de Shidou-san…. eso no es bueno

"ok" después se acercó a los tres chicos que temblaban

"Espere no puedo…"

"ahh" ehhh los están cargando como si nada

"tranquilos he sido campeona en peso pesados y lucha grecorromana" ok eso no es nada femenino

"¡ayuda!" lamentablemente, la maid entro a otra habitación, pobrecitos

"bueno ama si me pueden seguir para recibir su premio" dijo Miku-san llevándonos a una puerta

"ok, vamos Yoshino"

"o-ok" después entramos a una escalera que nos llevó al sótano, en el cual pasamos por un corredor hasta llegar a un almacén con silla, mesas, y dos camillas de masajes guardadas

'eh parece que están improvisando' bueno no creía que tendría una sala de masajes

"prepare la habitación, pero en el otro cuarto podrán desvestirse" dijo señalando una puerta detrás de nosotras, ok esto es aún más raro

"vamos Yoshino" dijo Origami-san deprimida, aun esta dolida… ahh ¿qué hago?

'disculparse puede ser una buena opción, no lo crees' si pero como le digo

'solo dile' es más fácil que decirlo

Después entramos en la habitación, en la cual había un perchero con dos toallas colgadas y dos cestos encima de unas bancas

Rápido, Origami-san comenzó a desvestirse sacándose primero la camisa, para luego la falda y poner las sandalias primero en su cesto, por mi parte me quite el sombrero para luego sacarme el vestido y posteriormente desabróchame los zapatos y luego sacarme las medias

Después cada una agarro una toalla y nos dirigimos a la puerta, pero…

"ah amas les recomendaría que se tomen una ducha antes del masaje, a su costado hay un baño con ducha" ok…que tipo de edificio es este

"ok vamos Yoshino" dijo Origami-san mientras se quitaba la toalla para luego sacarse el sostén y las panties, quedando desnuda

"o-ok" tímidamente respondí, imitándola y quedando también desnuda y solo con Yoshinon

Luego entramos en el baño, donde después de una ducha rápida, salimos y nos secamos con la toalla, para luego salir al almacén

"ok amas puede echarse para el masajes" Dijo Miku-san con una pequeña sonrisa lujuriosa

'algo me dice que trama algo malo' lo sé, que este en el AST y que aun sea una chica loca por el Yuri no es nada bueno

Después nos echamos en cada una en una camilla, para que luego Miku-san nos quite las toallas y comience con Origami-san

"Pero que suave piel…ángel" ehh pero que rayos…

Después de la camilla de Origami-san y la mía, cuatro esposas nos atrapan las muñecas y tobillos a cada una

"y también hermit" oh no oh no

"sabes que perderás a una buena cliente no" responde Origami-san con seriedad…. Es que no tiene miedo

"caya maldito espíritu que este es tu fin" entonces Miku-san activa algo de su celular y su cuerpo se rodea de luz, para luego salir con su armadura de AST, y con espada en mano, dirigirlo a la cabeza de Origami-san…oh no oh no

"últimas palabras" oh no ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

"no cantas bien" enserio, solo la vas a empeorar

"¡maldita!" noooo

"espera no lo hagas" grito desesperada, pero Miku-san solo me mira sorprendida

"que espera tu turno" ahh porque pasa esto

"Yoshino…" susurra Origami-san… si este es el fin, al menos debo disculparme

"Lo siento si te ofendí con lo de enantes, pero soy algo cobarde y miedosa y pero nunca te odie" digo entre lágrimas….

Rayos eh sido una tonta

Me deje dominar por el rencor

Que me olvide que no es todo igual a antes

Que ella es igual a nosotras…

"Por eso lo siento" digo llorando

"Yo… yo…" bajando la cabeza sigo llorando, aparte que siento que baja la temperatura

"Yoshi" escucho a Origami-san y al alzar la mirada la veo con una sonrisa

"gracias" ahh después de todo lo que le hice pasar…. Me perdono…

'ves te dije que con disculparse se resolvería todo' lo sé pero ahora vamos a morir

Bueno solo cierro mis ojos para que termine todo

"bueno termi…" entonces escucho que algo se rompe y al levanta mi mirada veo que Origami-san se había liberado dándole un cabezazo a Miku-san

"eh sabes que es de mal educación interrumpir la conversación ajena" dice con una mirada segura y evita el ataque de Miku-san

"eh pero como te liberaste" asustada, responde Miku-san mientras se reponía del golpe

"Cuando Yoshi se asusta, congela todo a su alrededor" ehh ahora que me doy cuenta, parte del almacén está congelado y las esposas que tengo en las manos están congelados

"¡incluyendo el metal!" susurro asombrada…. Esperen ¡Origami-san lo tenía planeado!

'puede que sí, pero debes admitir que es una buena estrategia' puede que sí pero eso

"no importa muere" después Miku-san se alabanza sobre ella, pero Origami a las justas lo evita con la espada casi rosando sus pezones y golpea sobre el mango de la espada y esta se rompe….que tan fuerte es

"¿cómo?" digo lo mismo

"no entiendes con todo" a mi hielo… tiene algo sentido

"no importa yo…" pero antes de terminar Origami le da una patada voladora en la cara a Miku-san para luego darle otra dejándola en el suelo y con la cara toda marcada con el pie de Origami-san y su casco destruido

"aarrhhgg"

'guao que fuerte' lo mismo digo

"nunca me subestimes" dice Origami-san orgullosa mientras cruzaba los brazos y con su pierna se limpia su pie

'increíble' e solo le dio unas patadas

"vamos Yoshi" me dice Origami-san mientras me libera de las cadenas sin mucha dificulta

"ok" respondo mientras intento cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo… ¡es tan vergonzoso!

"plan… fallido…se escapan" detrás de nosotras, Miku-san avisa agarrado un pedazo de su comunicador

'bueno ahí fue el escape sigiloso' lo sé pero nunca lo planeamos

"joder" responde Origami-san mientras la agarra del cuello, rápido la avienta al suelo dejándola inconscientes…. Creo que eso fue innecesario

"vamos" me dice mientras me agarra de la mano y escapamos….

ES QUE NO SE DA CUENTA QUE ESTAMOS DESNUDAS 'guao si te molestaste'

"pero estamos…" intento hablar mientras con la otra mano, que sujeto a Yoshinon, me tapo mis partes íntimas pero…

"rápido" me responde mientras continuamos corriendo por el pasadizo

"ok" pero entonces veo una puerta con salida encima de esta

"por la puerta de escape" digo señalándola

"ok" después la abrimos y llegamos a un callejón desolado con una salida a un rio cercano

"Brrrrrrr frio" si consideras que estamos desnudas y es de noche…. ¡es obvio!

"vamos" salimos, aunque siento el frio y lo áspero del suelo sobre mis pies, rápido corremos pero antes de llegar al borde, chocamos contra una barreda invisible, haciéndome caer sobre Origami-san

"Yatogami" susurra Origami-san levantándose y al voltear veo a Tohka-san con su armadura del AST y una espada grande

"Tobichi" dice Tohka-san blandiendo su espada

"no te quedaras para terminar el servicio" pues claro que no… ¡aun quiero vivir!

"no creo que lo reservare para la siguientes" es que no le tiene miedo a la muerte

'eh si te fijas desvió la mira por un rato' eh ¿pero a dónde?

"no lo…" en eso una camioneta en donde se desarrolla una pelea de espadas entre un tipo en traje de vaquero, contra otro que tenía un casco que cubría todo su rostro, chaleco de combate con una casaca branca y pantalón militar negro, aparte de protección con los brazos y piernas, ambos sobre lo que parece ser pescados, pasa a toda velocidad chocando contra Tohka-san, haciendo que salga varios pescados hacia ella, pero entonces pasa otro grupo de autos con… un pato de plástico gigante botando fuego… y una chica pelinegra con un dos subfusil disparando… ¡qué clase de ciudad es esta!

'guao que suerte' si pero eso no le quita lo extraño

"salta" entonces Origami-san me agarra de la mano y sube al muro de protección mirando el rio

"ehh" pero como se le ocurre ir al rio… podemos morir

"pero…" susurro esperando respuesta pero…

"al rio" en serio no tiene otra idea

'bueno, si considera que la otra es andar en media ciudad desnuda' ok puede que no tenga opción

"pero que…. es esto ¿pescado?" detrás de nosotras, escucho a Tohka-san que ya sea recuperado mientras salía de un monto de pescado

"salta" me dice Origami-san mientras alza sus brazos y lista para salta

"no te escaparas" detrás de mi escucho a Tohka-san pero entonces Origami-san me agarra de la cintura, cargándome y presionado mi cara sobre su pechos y salta…que noooo

"ahh"

'bala de cañón' EN SERIO ¡ESTAMOS CAYENDOOOOOOOO!

Con Tohka

Mierda no se me escapara…

"ahh" entonces un chico en motocicleta se me estrella… pero que rayos….

"disculpas" me dice el desgraciado mientras se levanta… por lo que veo tiene un casco completo con armadura de combate que esta sobre una casaca verde, un pantalón negro y zapatos marrones

"muévete" respondiéndolo, lo lanzo al cielo cayendo a la camioneta que me atropello

"ahh"

"rayos" joder se salvó por esta vez

Rio abajo, con Yoshino

"¡ayudaaaa!" grito mientras la corriente me lleva…. pero si este rio era tranquilo

'eh no decían por el noticiero que aumentaría el caudal por las últimas lluvias' entonces me dices que esto es mi culpa

'bueno quien más causa lluvias fuertes' ehh... yo

"Yoshi" desde mi costado escucho a Origami-san que nada hacia mi…. Pero la corriente es demasiado fuerte

En eso intento alcanzarla pero la corriente hace que pierda a Yoshinon

"Yoshinon" oh no, Yoshinooooooooon

"yo la atrapo" entonces Origami nada hacia Yoshinon, pero mis gritos crea pinchos y cubos de hielo espera Origami-san…

"no Origami-san" grito pero un cubo me golpea

Luego todo se vuelve negro

Tiempo después

Todo se estaba oscuro

Lo único que siento es… ¿el pasto? sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, aparte de sentir el aire frio correr por mis pies, piernas, pecho y cara

"Yoshi responde" escucho a Origami-san a mi costado

"eh" susurro intentando abrir los ojos

En eso veo que estoy en un bosque y veo la luna delante de mí antes de volverlos a cerrar

"Yoshi… por favor" la vuelvo a escuchar

Intento nuevamente abrir los ojos y el cuerpo desnudo de Origami-san arrodillada antes de cerrarlos de nuevo

"Yoshi…" la oigo llorar e intento nuevamente y la veo agacha con una cara de preocupación

"tranquila" susurro pero…

"¡Yoshi! ¡Me tenías preocupados!" me dice mientras me abraza con fuerza

"O...ri…ga...mi-san me a…ho…rras" susurro mientras me presiona contra su pecho de nuevo, a lo pierdo la respiración a lo que ella me suela pero sigue llorando

"ah Origami-san donde…" intento preocupar pero ella sigue llorando y me vuelve a presionar

"ahh ¡me tenías preocupada!" enserio ya fue demasiada preocupación

"ahh no pue-do res-pi…"

"ah perdón" después me suelta y ya liberada me doy cuenta que Yoshinon está en mi mano

'jeje pero que bonita escena yuri' no, no, no, no es yuriiii

'pero igual, gracias Origami-chan' eh entonces…

"de nada… todo por lo que sea para ayudar a Yoshino" pero….porque…a mi

"Por qué" susurro mientras siento los ojos llorosos

"Por qué tanto me ayudas…después de que te dijera tantas cosas… porque" continuo llorando pero escucho un pequeño lloro y al levantar la vista, veo a Origami-san llorar un poco

"Por qué te había envidiado"…. ¿envidiado? Pero…

"eh como si yo soy tan solo una niña pequeña, tu eres más grande y más fuerte y…"

"no… eso no…" me dice mientras se limpia los ojos y continua con la mirada baja

"tú eres más pura"

"eh" bueno sé qué no hacer maldades pero tampoco son tan santa….¿no?

'bueno tu único pecado fue preguntar cómo ser más atrevida a Miku-san' bueno eso si

"sabes por qué tanto me odia las AST" bueno por ser espíritus… no

"porque somos espíritus"

"porque eh matado a varios de ellos" ehh

'bueno si consideras la actitud de Origami-chan….' Ehh… pero…. puede que si

"tengo las manos sucias de sangre, y yo casi te mato por envidia, porque creía que Shidou me reemplazaría por ti" me dice llorando…. pero…que yo… la reemplazaría

'bueno en eso se diferencia de la anterior Origami' en eso estas en lo cierto…Origami-san casi nunca acepto sus errores…creo que la única vez que lo hizo fue durante el problema con Kotori-san

"al principio tuve miedo… pero luego entendí que hubiera sido lo mejor" me dice con una sonrisa triste…. Ella lo hubiera aceptado

"pero él no me reemplazo… él te salvo tanto a mi como a ti" je si hablamos de Shidou-san… él nunca nos abandonaría

"yo te hice daño… el me perdono… pero sé que tú nunca lo harías, ni yo me perdono" me dice con la mirada baja… ella….

"yo solo causo daño y…" no…ella…

Ella estaba dispuesta a ser reemplazada…

Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por tan solo complacer a Shidou-san

'Debe amarrar a Shidou-san más que a su vida…' si… si consideras que ella siempre se sacrifica por el…

Y yo creí que nunca cambiaria…

"Yoshi" Susurra cuando la abrazo

"yo… te perdono" digo mientras me apoyo

"…Ah…yaaa...AAaaa...Aaaaaaaa..." comienza a llorar mientras se inclina en mí, haciéndome caer en el pasto y llora contra mi pecho

"Yoshi...gracias" Luego de parar un poco de llorar, me dice con una pequeña sonrisa

"tranquila" le susurro mientras me abraza….

Un tiempo después

"ahh" susurro al abrir los ojos y ver el brillante sol mañanero…o no

Había estado consolando a Origami-san y, ya sea el cansancio o que era de noche… nos quedamos dormidas en el bosque, mientras intento levantarme, me doy cuenta que Origami-san esta abrazándome del pecho hasta bajo, con sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías y su cabeza apoyada entre mis pechos…ok con esto mataría a Miku-san por insuficiencia sanguínea

"A rayos que hora es" susurro mientras intento sepárame de Origami-san pero ella se despierta, y abraza fuerte, como si fuera osos de peluche…. Ahhh ¡ayuda!

"Creo que dormimos toda la noche" me dice mientras me mira con una gran sonrisa

'si pero durmieron muy cerca' mos dice mi fiel amiga…. Eh pero… yo….

"jaja" se ríe Origami-san mientras se levanta de mí y se arregla el cabello… je parece que se acostumbra con el cabello largo

'si, aunque oí que con el cabello corto no demoras tanto en bañarte' eh con razón que aparecía antes de nosotros

"eh Yoshi" me dice mientras se hecha a mi costado boca abajo y las piernas levantadas

"Si Origami-san" le respondo…no sé por qué pero me siento incomoda

'si y también me pregunto si ya nos están buscando' ehh…

"bueno como yo te puse un sobrenombre, creo que es justo que tú me pongas uno" me dice mientras apoya su cabeza en sus brazos

"eh bueno" ¿cómo que le ponga un apodo?… ni yo quería uno

'mejor sigue la corriente' eh pero

'está de buen humor, no queras deprimirla de nuevo' bueno…

"¿Cómo quieres que te llame?" continuo algo sonrojada

"eh que tan one-chan" me dice con una sonrisa

"ehh" pero que tiene en la cabeza…. ni a Tohka-san le di tal confianza

"jejejeje" ehh encima se ríe

'bueno, que dice Yoshino' ehh en qué lado estas

'vamos no creo que exagere' no crees que ya está exagerando

"dilo" oh no… su cara de suspicaz de nuevo….no

"pero solo somos…" intento negarme pero

"porfa" noooo no de nuevo la cara de suplica

Ahhh…. no tengo ninguna opción

"o…nee-chan" susurro sonroja… no puedo creer lo que digo

"eh si tengo una hermanita tengo una hermanita" entonces Origami-san salta de alegría hacia mi cargándome de los hombros…. ¡ehhhh!

'eh tan solo querías una hermanita' si digo lo mismo… nunca la entenderé

"bueno si… pero también quería una hermanita" me responde con una pequeña sonrisa… ¿pero queeee?

"eh ¿cómo?"

"En mi aula había conocido a varias chicas que tenían hermanas menores, diablos hasta Shidou tiene una" me dice con un puchero mientras se sienta…ok

"Y bueno yo le pregunte como conseguir una y él no me respondió, a lo que busque en internet y descubrí que se consigue como adopción"…. ¡y me quiere a mí!

"ehh quieres adoptarme" Respondio molesta…ni en un millón de años seria su hermanita

'ehh no estaría mal' QUEEE como se te ocurre…

'bueno tendría una sirvienta personal' Eh... hermana no significa sirviente

'no sé, pero Shidou-san siempre obedece a Kotori-chan' bueno… es Shidou-san

'eh pero recuerda que Origami-chan es mansa' la de ahora… aunque no sabemos con seguridad

"¿Qué dices?" Me pregunta mientras se agarra de ambas manos y me mira a los ojos…..ahhh

"yo…" no… no puedo ceder…

'vamos' no, no creo que sea buena idea

'solo di que sí' me estas escuchando

'si' ahhh

"Yoshi" me dice acercándose a mi… no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer

"O-Ok… onee-chan" Digo avergonzada…. Ahh

"Si tengo una hermana tengo una hermana" grita Origami-san de alegría mientras me cargar y da giros…..ahhhhh

'ehh tendremos que aguantarla' FUE TU IDEA

'eh pero de seguro nos obedecerá' Eso espero, pero como lo confirmo

'no se pregúntala' haber…

"eh… Ori-digo Onee-chan levanta la mano" le digo tímidamente

"ok" a lo que me obedece….¿Queeeee?

"ehhh" susurra sin entender… talvez ya se dio cuenta de que hacia el ridículo

'bueno sabemos que no tiene remedio' si lo se

Pero entonces me carga de la cintura y me pone en su hombro con su brazo tapado mi trasero…ehhhh

"eh" grito impactada…. ¿PERO QUE RAYOS?

"hora del baño" me dice alegremente mientras corre por el bosque

"pero a donde…" pregunto asustada….ah AYUDA

"al rio claro" después llegamos al rio de enantes a lo que se detiene

"al agua" a lo que se lanza….NOOOOO

"ahh" esto no puede empeorar

"vamos tenemos que limpiarnos del lodo" me dice mientras me soba la espalda

"o-ok" respondo tímidamente

Luego procedió a limpiar el resto de mi cuerpo…ahhh que vergonzoso

'tranquilízate Yoshino, o si no congeladas todo el lugar' TODO ES TU CULPA

'ya ya, al menos se preocupa de tu higiene' pero igual

"y ya está" me dice luego de haberme sobados los pies

"bueno vamos a casa" me dice mientras me agarra y me lleva a la orilla, al llegar se agacha

"ehh" susurro sin entender… espero que no haga lo que creo que va ha hacer

"súbete a mi espalda para salir" ehh…. pero… ahh

"ok" después me subo y ella agarra mis piernas y, a lo que yo me sujeto de su cuello y me apoyo en su espalda

"ehh por donde…" pregunto mientras comienza a caminar

"fácil iremos por el bosque pero antes…" entonces se echa en el pasto me comienza a hacer cosquillas la barriga... ahhh

"ahh"

"juguemos un rato" pero no quiero….

"pero…." entonces me hace cosquilla en el cuello mientras se sienta en mi cintura

"cosquillas" ahhh

"jajaja" como no puedo resistirme le comienzo a hacer cosquilla en la barriga

"jajajaja" eh te gusta

"jaja… Yoshi un poco más arriba" bueno…"

"jajajaja"

"jajajaja" si es divertido

Un tiempo después

Después de habernos hechos cosquillas, jugamos un rato a las escondidas a lo que luego dormimos un poco más y después nos levantamos apara ir a casa

"bueno vamos" me dice con una sonrisa

"ok onee-chan" le respondo sonriendo… puede que me acostumbre

"súbete a mi espalda" me dice mientras se agacha de nuevo

"ok" a lo que me subo y me carga

"a casa"

"ok"

Media hora después

Habíamos llegado a la zona residencial de Shidou-san, que por suerte estaba seca al bosque, rápido nos ocultábamos en los arbustos hasta llegar a la casa de Shidou, y por suerte no había nadie en la pista

'no hay moros a la costa' bien vamos

"ok vamos" luego salimos de nuestro escondite, y corremos hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa

"rápido" susurra Origami-san mientras toca el timbre

Toc toc

Luego se habré la puerta y, asomándose, sale Kotori-san mientras habla

"a quien…"

"Kotori-chan"

"Origami, Yoshino, que hacen acá… y porque están desnudas" ehhh es una larga historia

"eh nos habíamos metido al rio a nadar y para no mojarnos nos desnudamos pero perdimos nuestras ropa" Dice Origami-san…. je me pregunto por qué mintió

"ehh pero por que no fueron a alguna piscina" ehh

"bueno no quería gastar demás y como cerca estaba el rio…"

"ahhh ok pasen" luego procedimos a entrar

"gracias" le digo mientras me inclino

"ehh Shidou" desde el interior oigo a Origami-san

Cuando me fijo, veo a Shidou-san echado en un sofá durmiendo profundamente mientras Origami-san se inclina a verlo

"¿qué le ocurrió?" le pregunto a Kotori-san que está a mi costado

"eh salieron ayer con Sam por un trabajito y cuando desperté los encontré durmiendo acá" ehh me pregunto si será de la noche

"ah ya" le respondo, a lo que me acerco a mi nueva hermana

"¿Shidou está bien responde?" me pregunta preocupada

"está durmiendo, debió haber venido muy cansado" le respondo

'y había llegado temprano con su Sam-san' añade Yoshinon tranquilizándola

"hum ok" me dice mientras se levanta… ah la que voy a aguantar

Luego se acerca a la puerta que conecta a nuestro apartamento y me llama

"vamos Yoshi"

"ok" a lo que le sigo

Y haci conseguí una hermana mayor

* * *

 **Nota no olviden de comentar**


	13. amanecer confuso

**Capitulo corto, aunque sea de transición, pero no se preocupen que el próximo ya va un 60 a 70 % completo, aparte que ya estamos llegando a mi parte favorita de mi historia, por ahorra diré que lo que viene cambiare mucho la historia xd, por otro lado decidí que algunos espíritus no estar en el harem de Shidou, ¿porque? Porque no soy fanático de harem de muchas chicas. Eso y que ya tengo planeado algunas parejas que hare**. **Ahorra los saludos**

 **A baraka108: Grasias amigo por tu apoyo, te deseo suerte en tus planes de escribir tu fanfic, por lo que si quieres ayuda, avisame**

 **A Uchiha-Issei-DXD: si lo sé, Origami es KAWIIIII xd, por lo de la reacción de Origami y Yoshino como hermanas planeo mejorarla, quien sabe, puede que haga que Yoshino en verdad ame a Origami como su hermana, y por lo de Mana, digamos que tengo grandes planes para ella, y GRANDES con mayúscula xd, para espoliarte, digamos que tendrán un segundo encuentro con Kurumi, después de la azotea xddd**

* * *

31 de mayo

"claro que no" dijo Kotori molesta

Dentro de sus aposentos privados en el Fraximus, está conversando con Shidou sobre el último pedido de Origami

"quieres que te haga recordada cual es el objetivo de Ratatoskr" continuo en total enojo mirándolo al peliazul

"proteger y salvar a los espíritus" Respondio este último algo estresado

"deja de repetir lo que digo" grito Kotori molesta mientras le daba un fuerte golpe

"¡Higuuh!" Respondio Shidou adolorido

"Lo que me pides va en contra de miles de reglas, haci que denegado" dijo la loli capitán molesta y de brazos cruzados

"ella me lo pidió" dijo Shidou molesto

"créeme no tampoco quería pero se puso en un plan…" continuo enojado

"si quieres negarlo habla con ella que yo ya lo intente" termino viéndola de modo desafiante

"va debil" Respondio Kotori en tono de superioridad

"ok y mira como lo hace tu superior" después se dispuso a salir de la sala

10 minutos después

Pasado el tiempo dicho, volvió Kotori con una expresión de derrota

"y bien" dijo Shidou con una sonrisa picara

"ya separe la sala de operaciones" Respondio esta ultima derrotada

"en media hora saldré con ella hacia a la central" continuo molesta

"ahhh" susurro amarga poniendo una cara molesta pero linda

"te lo dije" dijo Shidou riendo

"jaja" dijo Kotori molesta

"sabes que puede terminar mal esto ¿no?" continuo viéndolo

"lo sé, pero es mejor prever que lamentar" Respondio Shidou algo serio

"sé, pero me pregunto si no nos equivocamos" dijo Kotori viendo el techo

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Shidou curioso

"Origami es algo inestable, podemos estar echando leña al fuego" respondio la peliroja

"hummm" susurro Shidou pensativo

"espero hacer lo correcto" termino Kotori también pensativa

* * *

Base del JGSDF en ciudad Tenguu, 5:00 p.m 30 mayo

En la sala de reuniones ubicada en un rincón de la base de la JGSDF de ciudad Tenguu, tanto personal de combate y personal de no-combate; japonés o americano; orgánico o inorgánico estaban alineados en filas en las sillas, aunque algunos no las tenían, ya sea por falta de silla o que no cabían.

"hummm" en la entrada de la sala, estaba Tohka con su armadura de AST y en silencio, recordó todos los hechos en la anterior misión

De cómo la obstrucción de 'Ángel' y los mercenarios desconocidos, 'Hermit' logró escapar

Además, había perdido una gran maquinaria que era el metal gear sahelanthropus 2.0…. aunque esto último no lo lamentaba….

"Origami-san" una voz vino de su costado, y la mirar, esta Sunny con su ropa normal

"ehh Sunny-san" Respondio Tohka dándole la mano

"¿cómo fue la conversación con los altos mandos?" pregunto Tohka curiosa

"je son una banda de idiotas peores que Donald Trump los de defensa nacional" Respondio Sunny algo amargada

"aunque, gracias a la presidenta Clinton, rodaron cabezas" continuo alegremente

"ehhhh" dijo Tohka algo alarmada sin quitar su aura normal

"Digo puestos, bueno, fue bueno que recibiera apoyo a mis proyectos de unidades-CR en vez de los viejos metal gear" Corrigió Sunny riendo

"Aparte que ya solo el excelsus es el único modelo 'en uso' que queda de tales proporciones" continuo algo amarga

"También te quería dar las gracias" dijo algo timida

"Je no me debes nada" respondio Tohka con una sonrisa positiva

"No enserio" dijo Sunny algo nostalgica

"Si no fueras por ti, la prueba de uso del sahelanthropus 2.0 pudo ver quedado mejor contra la interferencia, y tendría que seguir trabajando en ese pesado de chatarra antigua" continuo molesta

"Je tus proyecto de unidades-CR a base de partes comprimidas de metal gears y partes de ciborg… son impresionantes" respondio Tohka algo seria

"Jejeje, nunca subestimes mi intelecto" dijo Sunny con ego en su voz

"Aparte, ya estoy trabajando en mejoras para tu unidad, aunque voy a necesitar a una conejilla de indias para hacer las pruebas" continuo mientras se sobaba el mentón

"Humm puedo llevar a Miku, Mikie y yo" dijo Tohka

"La tetona y la novata, hummm puedo conseguirle a Izayoi-san una unidad de largar distancia, aunque con su modulador vocal…. si una arma sonora" respondio Sunny pensativa

"Por lo de la Mikie, me puede servir para crear una unidad elite en base de lo que consigue una unidad en con sistema de reflejos rápidos"

"Por ti, podría implementar los datos obtenidos en la anterior misión del mercenario de las alas" termino con una sonrisa

"humm suena bien para mi" Respondio Tohka asintiendo

"bien creo que ya es hora de la conferencia" dijo Sunny, acto seguido, se les acerco Ryouko y George, aunque la primera molesta y el segundo pensativo

"capitana Yatogami, ingeniera en jefe Emmerich" dijo George y Ryouko

"comandante Kusakabe mayor Smith" Respondio Tohka y Sunny

"vamos que tengo malas noticias" continuo Ryouko molesta

A lo entraron, yendo Tohka y Sunny a sentarse delante, mientras George y Ryouko fueron al frente de los presentes. Presentes que saludaron con respeto a los ingresados

"tranquilos. Siéntense, siéntense" dijo Ryouko molesta

"Ahora bien, como todos estamos reunidos... tenía planeando comenzar de inmediato con la reunión, pero...hubo un mensaje desde Tokio, y tengo terribles noticias" continuo con pesadez.

En respuesta, todos miembros pusieron caras curiosas y se susurraba entre si

"Ya que la aparición de los Espíritus y mercenarios desconocidos en la ciudad es grande, y estamos desventaja de personal elite. Personal que 'gentilmente' nos han dado" continuo la comandante molestas

'O obligado digo' pensó fastidiada

"¿Personal nuevo dice?" pregunto Miku, quien estaba presente

"Sí. Un muy fuerte. En términos de uso del Realizador, no es sorprendente que ella esté en el top 5 del mundo y en top 10 de sujetos peligrosos, es más, parece que ella ha asesinado a un Espíritu sola" Respondio Ryouko molesta

"¿ehh?" susurro Miku sorprendida

Por otro lado, alguien toco la puerta de la sala y viendo a esta, Ryuoko, con pesadez, dijo

"...Adelante"

"Sí" En respuesta, una voz femenina respondió

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió una vez más...y una chica entró en la sala.

"¡...!"

En un instante, todos las personas/ciborg/robots presentes levantaron sus cejas al mismo tiempo. En especial Miku que esta aturdida

Cosa normal, considerando que la persona que entró, era una chica con apariencia de estudiante de secundaria.

Con rostro inteligente y algo amable, una cola de caballo azulada, un azulado muy familiar, atada en la parte trasera de su cabeza y ojos marrones, marrones muy familiar, con un lunar negro justo debajo del ojo izquierdo.

Por su parte, Tohka se quedó helada...ya que el rostro de esa chica, sentía que la había visto, aunque lago mayor

"Soy la Subteniente Takamiya Mana, por favor recuérdenlo a partir de ahora" Se presentó la chica, conocida como Mana, que llevaba una unidad-CR personalizada

"Co-comandante Kusakabe ¿qui-quién es ella?" pregunto Miku aturdida a Ryouko.

En respuesta, ella puso 'una cara de ya me lo venía venir' y dijo

"Se los dije hace un momento. Es el killman-sama del que hablé antes"

"¡Ehhh...! " susurraron todos en la multitud, aunque algunos de los presente no reaccionaron

Dandose cuenta, Mana pregunto

"¿Pasa algo?"

"¡pero eres solo una niña! ¡T-tú máximo tendrás 14 o 15!" dijo Miku algo alterada y aun en shock

"Ahh la edad de una persona no es algo anormal recluta, he conocido gente que a los 10 ya era maquinas letales, o mira mi colega de tu derecha" intervino George en un tono despreocupado y con los brazos cruzados

A lo que Miku volteo a su derecha, dándose cuenta de un chico, de pelo gris y edad de 14 o 15 años, con una armadura negra y una masca que le cubría el rostro

"Hola" dijo el niño en señal de respeto

"Ehh" grito Miku sorprendida y, ya sea porque un chico estaba a su costado, o la chica de adelante que le hacía recordad a alguien muy querida por ella, se desmayo

Ignorando el último hecho, continuo Mana

"Gracias mayor, y como él dice la edad no es medidor de fuerzas... ¿O hay alguien entre ustedes que pueda vencerme?" En respuesta, varios norteamericanos, incluyendo para sorpresa de todos al niño de hace un momento, levantaron la mano

"Que del AST" dijo Mana algo molesta

"Vamos Takamiya, te gane limpiamente" dijo George burlonamente

"no estaba distraída por el brillo de tu espada" respondio Mana algo enojada

"si claro" Respondio George sarcásticamente

"Prosiguiendo, que alguien lleve a Izayoi a la enfermería, después me encargo" Intervino Kyuoko, a lo que parte del personal retiro a Miku del lugar

Después de ser llevada, Mana prosiguió

"A excepción de los ya mencionados, entre los que están aquí... "

Entonces Mana fijó su mirada en Tohka.

"...tienes potencial. Aunque el porcentaje es casi cero, tienes oportunidad. "

"..." Por su parte, Tohka no respondió y en silencio devolvió la mirada.

Por su parte, Ryouko golpeó la cabeza de Mana ligeramente.

"Ya después podrás presumir. Voy a mostrar las imágenes del día antes de ayer, así que date prisa y siéntate en algún lugar vacío" dijo la comandante molesta

"Sí" Respondió Mana y fue a sentarse al lado de Tohka.

"Bueno entonces..." Acto seguido Ryouko presiono el botón cerca de la pared, a lo que una pantalla descendió del techo y las luces se apagaron. Luego uso la terminal que tenía, y apareció la imagen de la última batalla.

Las imágenes de la batalla contra 'Hermit' se mostraron en la pantalla, en específico cuando se paró por un momento seca un edificio...

"...'Ángel' entró aquí" Cuando Ryouko hablo con voz irritada, la figura de Ángel apareció lejos del grupo disparando hacia el edificio.

Ryouko hizo un acercamiento en la pantalla...y encima del edificio dañado, había un chico en el techo destruido.

Por su parte, Tohka suspiro. Ya que aquel chico era Shidou.

'Ahh Shidou… porque sigues tan obstinado' pensó con preocupación Tohka, pero….

"…..ahhh" jaleo Mana mientras de repente se agarró la cabeza y soltó un pequeño gemido.

"¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que también te vas a desmayar" dijo Ryouko con una voz dudosa

Pero Mana no respondió, se quedó mirando a Shidou siendo mostrado en la pantalla, y….

"¿Nii-sama?" de su boca susurro aquellas palabras

"¡ehhh!" grito Tohka dándose cuenta de todo

El mismo color de pelo

El mismo color de ojo

Y el gran parecido con su forma de Shiori.-chan

Esa chica era la viva imagen de una Shiori de 14, y por lo consiguiente…. de Shidou

* * *

 **Si puede comenten que cualquiera sugerencia es bienvenida**


	14. primer día de colegio

**Bien nuevo capítulo, aunque no están extenso. Aparte que próximo capítulo ya estoy en un 10 a 20 %, ya que lo iba a incluir en este capítulo, pero me iba a demorar mas, continuando… ahorra los comentarios**

 **A Uchiha-Issei-DXD: gracias amigo, lo de mana, ella no es la del otro mundo, más o menos, por su personalidad, será igual al del anime, aunque esta tendrán más confianza en Tohka**

 **A baraka108: gracias amigo, aunque de mana no fue mi idea que pareciera diferente al del anime, por lo demás, será diferente más adelante….**

* * *

Domingo, 9 de junio, 5:00 pm Cercanías de la base militar Tenguu, campos de entrenamiento especiales para equipos de operaciones especiales (también AST).

En un bosque cercado, el cual era usado para el entrenamiento de todas las unidades policiales y militares de la ciudad, específicamente en un gran árbol cerca un claro, estaba Tohka con una unidad-CR normal del AST (que curiosamente le quedaba un poco gran en la zona del pecho), aparte de tener su espada modifica y unos binoculares, con los cuales veía al claro

"joder…" susurro Tohka molesta

(... ¿¡Uwaaaaaaaa!?) Sonó la voz una AST por la radio mientras una explosión se le escuchaba detrás a lo que solo sonó estática

(Ayudaaaa….) La vos de Mikie se escuchó por la radio antes de chocar al suelo

"...Tsk" En respuesta a los gritos, Tohka rechino los dientes con molestia, la razón, casi todo su pelotón está bien desarmados y malheridos o desmayados, o ambos.

(Ca-capitan) dijo AST antes de chocar contra un árbol

"parece que la subiste" dijo mientras veía el claro, donde una figura era visible

"Takamiya Mana" susurro aquel nombre viendo a la figura que era de Mana.

Aunque era de la misma edad de Kotori, y tener un apariencia nada intimidadora, era todo lo contrario…. era enemigo poderoso, con un prototipo de unidad-CR con escudos, ya había liquidado a casi todo su pelotón

"…Vamos venga" dijo Mana en voz alta mientras caminaba por el claro sujetando a una AST

"fue buena la estrategia de franqueo pero…" entonces levanto a la AST quien era…

'Miku' pensó al ver que era Miku, esta estaba con una armadura algo vieja y el railgun de Tohka

(Joder) susurro Miku malherida

"Parece que te subestime" dijo Tohka viendo su plan fracasar

(Ca-capitan aun….) dijo Miku intentando liberase

"No descansa" dijo Tohka por la radio haciendo que Mana se fijase en Miku

(Pe-ro….) antes de poder terminar, Miku sucumbió al cansancio desmayándose

'Plan A fallido, comencemos el plan B' pensó Tohka mientras guardaba los binoculares

Por su parte, ella esta sombrada de Mana, aunque también intrigada al decir 'nii-sama' a Shidou, cosa extraña por que el solo tenía a Kotori como hermana.

Y tras algunos eventos… Mana había pedido que le hable de lo que sabe de Shidou, aunque Tohka no respondió sospechando, no fue hasta que logro un examen genético entre Mana Y Shidou, el cual salió positivo, cuando le ofreció una batalla para decirle todo lo que sabe….

"...Oye, a este ritmo el tiempo se va a agotar, ¿sabes?" dijo Mana cansada de esperar, pero y sin previo aviso, Tohka disparo una mágnum hacia los propulsores de la Loli, haciéndole volar hasta los arboles

"oye no vale camperos" dijo molesta mientras se recuperaba del golpe

"nadie dijo nada" dijo Tohka saliendo al claro con una mágnum descargada, la cual tiro al suelo sacado su espada

"bueno" Respondio Mana aun molesta pero sin perder lo tierno, a lo que dijo

"arma-Murakumo...Modo de Espadas Dobles" Al mismo tiempo de terminar, enormes hojas de luz emergieron de la punta de los escudos.

"interesante" dijo Tohka sorprendida del poder de Mana, a lo que activo su propia arma

"arma-Fumetsu….cortada larga" En respuesta, el filo de su espada recibió más luz duplicando su longitud, llegando a ser más grande que Tohka

Acto seguido corrió directo a Mana evitando varios rayos láseres que dispara, y cuando estaba cerca minimizo su territorio, llegando estar a casi pegada con su armadura, y cuando esta cerca de Mana

"¿Qué...? " susurro Mana sin contender lo que hacía, en vez de atacarla, solo paso de largo, exponiendo los propulsores traseros

"¡Tsk! ¡Demasiado ingenuo...!" dijo Mana con confianza mientras rebanaba los propulsores de Tohka, pero….

"negativo" Dijo Tohka mientras de los propulsores destruidos salía un humo blanco

"ehhhhh" Grito Mana sorprendía al ser envuelta por el humo, a lo que Tohka alzo su espada cortando en uno de los escudos de Mana, pero cuando iba a dar el segundo golpe….

"ehh" Susurro al no poder moverse

"...Fuuu, caíste" Dijo Mana mientras se le alejaba y una de sus espadas se acechaba a Tohka, la cual se había dado cuenta de la trampa que había caído

"me detuviste con territorio…" Dijo sorprendida al ver tal despliegue de poder

"Qué mal, es jaque mate" Acto seguido toco el hombro de Tohka, pero….

"AHHHHHHHHH" Grito al sentir cientos de volteos pasar por su cuerpo

"pero como…." Susurro mientras caía electrocutada al suelo

"detuviste todos mis movimientos…. no los circuitos incluidos…" Dijo Tohka, quien también había sido electrocutada

Lamentablemente para Tohka, ella cayó primero al suelo, para luego caer Mana

"joder" susurro Tohka al ser derrotada antes de desmayase

"je tu…." Susurro Mana antes de también desmayase

Al mismo tiempo una alarma sonó con una voz salió de los trajes electrocutados

(El simulacro de batalla ha terminado. El ganador es la Subteniente Takamiya Mana)

30 minutos después, base del AST.

Tras el simulacro, Tohka regresó a la base para luego ir a los baños, a lo que fue a lavarse

"maldita loli" pensó mientras se rascaba la cabeza

'Takamiya...Mana' pensó mientras terminaba de lavarse, después salió de la ducha con una toalla, para luego ir a los vestidores

"Aparte de ti solo esa interferencia me ha derrotado" pensó mientras inclinaba la cabeza en su casillero

"Eres malditamente fuerte" Pensó mientras abría su casillero, pero una voz se escuchó a su costado

"Usted es increíble también, Capitana Yatogami"

Rápidamente, Tohka levantó la cabeza. Donde estaba Mana también usando solo una toalla y con refrescos, con uno ofreciéndole

"Toma" dijo con una sonrisa

"Gracias" dijo Tohka recibiendo la bebida, a lo que luego de un sorbo se quitó la toalla y comenzó a vestirse

"¿Qué debo hacer...para ser tan fuerte como tú?" Preguntó Tohka mientras se colocaba el sostén, por su parte Mana también comenzó a vestirse, pero, frunciendo el ceño ante aquella pregunta.

"Aparte, he escuchado que has matado a un Espíritu antes. Me gustaría escuchar los detalles" Continuo Tohka poniéndose las medias

"Matar a un espíritu…. ¿dices? Bueno es algo haci" Respondio Mana mientras se ajustabas la camisa

"¿ehhh?" susurro Tohka confundida mientras se ponía un pantalón azul

"No lo que pasa es que es algo diferente al resto, ¿todavía quieres escuchar?" pregunto Mana mientras se acomodaba una falda azul

"Si, ya me enfrentado a espíritus que se tele transportan y mercenarios sobrehumanos… ¿por qué no?" Respondio Tohka coloquialmente mientras se acomodaba los botones de la camisa

"Je me pregunto qué tan fuerte es ese mercenario del que tanto hablan" dijo Mana con interés mientras se ponía los zapatos

"Continuando, aunque es algo confidencial, creo que pronto podrás verlo por ti misma, aparte que fue asignada aquí por ella" continuo terminado de ponerse los zapatos

"¿ehh? ¿Pero no habías sido asignada como refuerzos?" pregunto Tohka con intriga mientras se ajustaba una casaca

"Eso fue una tapadera, en realidad estoy siguiendo a cierto espíritu" Respondio Mana mientras se acomodaba el pelo

"je y yo creía que era la única que se enfrentaba un solo espíritu" dijo Tohka riendo un poco mientras saca su cartera y serraba el casillero

"¿ehh? ¿Tu cuál?" pregunto Mana curios mientras serraba su propio casillero

"Ángel" respondido Origami con una cara de seriedad

"Interesante, continuando, ese espíritu es uno de los más brutales, su nombre en clave es..." pero antes de terminar….

¡Bang! ¡Bang!

Las cabezas de las dos fueron golpeadas.

"ahhh"

"Duele"

Tanto Tohka y Mana se agarraron sus cabezas y se giraron hacia la derecha al mismo tiempo.

Allí estaba la comandante del AST, Kusakabe Ryouko, usando una blusa blanca con un pantalón negro y zapatos negros, aparte que en su mano tenía una revista enrollada.

"Ustedes dos..." dijo molesta mientras les enseña una lista de equipos, equipos que decían 'ineparables' y 'basura total' en ellas

"¡Dije solo una prueba de campo, no un enfrentamiento abierto! Y de haberlo querido me lo hubieran dicho para ponerlas en una simulación ¡Y no destruir equipos costosos! Que encima no eran suyos" continuo molesta

"Quería ver que tan efectivo seria pelear real con un equipo normal contra la Subteniente Takamiya, pero fracasé" dijo Tohka con la mirada baja

"aparte que no quería manchar mi unidad-avanzada, por eso solo use mi espada poniéndome en un escenario muy hostil..." continúo con una mirada seria pero algo graciosa, pero las cabezas de ambas fueron golpeadas una vez más.

"Qué brillante. ¡Y egoísta de tu parte! ¡Ahhh! Tienes suerte que Miku ya no requería esa unidad por la ayuda de Sunny" dijo Ryouko conteniéndose

"Entendido" Respondio Tohka con la mirada baja

"Lo entiendo" dijo Mana con la mirada baja

"Ahhh por esta vez no va haber castigos" dijo Ryouko ya algo más tranquila, para después salir del lugar pero sin antes decir

"Tengan más cuidado la próxima vez" y después salir

Una vez solas, Mana frunció el ceño y, con molestia, dijo

"Digo, la comandante realmente es un dolor de cabeza. Lo hace tan molesta como los Espíritus"

"Je créeme que el anterior era peor" Respondio Tohka recordado a la rata del anterior comandante, en respuesta, ambas se rieron y Mana dijo

"Je tú y tu equipo me caen muy bien, capitana de primera clase Yatogami Tohka"

"Aparte la corporal, Izayoi Miku, es buena tiradora, y la cabo Okamine Mikie, es buena con las armas cuerpo a cuerpo" continuo terminando su bebida a lo que Tohka asintió y luego de un pequeño silencio, dijo

"Subteniente Takamiya"

"Me ganaste limpiamente, haci que háblame todo lo que sea de Shidou" continuo mirándola

"¿Shidou...? ¿Quién es?" Respondio Mana sin entender

"el joven de la batalla contra Hermit y Ángel, tu nii-sama" explico Tohka algo sorprendida

"¿Nii...sama...?" dijo Mana mientras se tocaba la cabeza

"¿Algún problema?" pregunto Tohka con curiosidad

"No, es solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza..." Respondio ya algo recuperada

"...Disculpa, debe ser lo de la batalla. Y sobre nii-sama" Continuo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba un pequeño pendiente de su bolsillo y al abrirlo, había una fotografía de un niño y una niña estaban.

"...Shidou" susurro Tohka al reconocer al joven, el cual era Itsuka Shidou por donde se le mire, mientras que la otra chica era Mana, también igual por donde se le mire.

"¿Eso es…?" susurro aun aturdida

"Una vieja fotografía...mi única pista…. entre yo y Nii-sama" Respondio Mana con nostalgia

"Por favor dime los detalles" pido Tohka con seriedad, pero Mana negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Aun así debo disculparme...Pero no poseo recuerdos antes de eso"

"¿ehhh? No me digas que tienes…" sorprendida, respondió Tohka atónita

"Amnesia, si una muy severa, para mi mala suerte" continuo Mana molesta

"Pero, cada vez que veo esa imagen, lo recuero. Es como un sentimiento que me dice que él es mi hermano mayor" continuo con nostalgia en su voz

"Pero porque no me dijeses eso antes" Dijo Tohka sorprendida, a lo que Mana inclinó su cabeza en señal de disculpa.

"No...quería ver que tan buena es, Capitana Yatogami. Tú y tu pequeña escuadra son muy fuertes" dijo con algo de optimismo

"veo" susurro Tohka algo sorprendida y aliviada de no ser tan débil aunque algo amarga de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a los demás

Por su parte, Mana la miro con algo tímida y dijo

"Este...Capitana Yatogami. Lo siento, pero tengo otra petición"

"No hay problema ¿Qué es?" Respondio Tohka con voz serena

"Puede que suene algo egoísta, pero me puedes contar toda la información sobre Ni-sama" pido Mana algo suplicante, que dejo a Tohka algo pensativa y sonrojada

"La buena, la mala o detalles técnicos" dijo Tohka aun sonrojada

"ehh…. ¿cómo mala?" dijo Mana intrigada

"es algo complicado… mejor comienzo con la buena" Respondio Tohka, a lo que Mana asintió tímidamente

"Ahh…..Nombre, Itsuka Shidou. Edad...dieciséis años" comenzó a explicar Tohka

"Bien" susurro Mana con signo de aprobación

"Su familia consiste de su padre, su madre, y su hermana; Tatsuo Itsuka, Haruko Itsuka y Kotori Itsuka respectivamente. Actualmente sus padres están en Perú, específicamente en el hotel los delfines, dirección Los Eucaliptos 555, San Isidro 15073, de negocios. Vivió la zona sur de la ciudad, dirección Tanaka, Tenguu, Yoyogi 7-6-2. Él es experto en las tareas del hogar"

"Mmm..." susurro Mana con algo de tristeza al saber que su hermano tenía una familia, pero su veces feliz de que este sea feliz

"Cursa el segundo año de preparatoria en Raizen High School, notas varían de 14 a 16, su pasatiempo favorito es jugar en la PS5 y xbox Two, en especial Destiny 2 y Bloodborne 2, aunque en secreto Minecraft"

"¿De acuerdo?" Respondio Mana algo perturbada

"¿Quieres la mala?" pregunto Tohka algo sonrojada

"ehhh si" Respondio Mana algo intriga, después de todo ¿Qué tan mal podía ser?

"Bien espera" Acto seguido, Tohka saco su teléfono y llamo a alguien

"Alo Miku" Dijo al recibir

"Si donde estas" Comenzó a hablar con Miku, dejando a Mana más intrigada

"ahh ya, besos saludos" A lo que corto la llamada

"Bien en que iba a si las malas" Después dio un fuerte suspiro y dijo

"En secreto de Kotori-chan, Shidou sale todas las tardes a travestirse"

Un silencio de muerte se escuchó entre ambos, silencio que fue interrumpido por el grito de una Mana conmocionada

"¡EHHHHH!"

"Se identifica como Shiori Itsuka, por ciento de copa C y cabello de igual color que llega a la altura del codo, saliendo con la corporal Izayoi, aunque últimamente estoy dudando de su sexo" continuo Tohka aun sonroja

"ehh que…quieres decir…" dijo Mana aun aturdida

"Veras…" entonces, Tohka mostro una foto de su celular, en donde se muestra a Shidou (en forma Shiori) con Miku en una bañera, ambas desnudas (¿?)

"¡ehhh! no puede ser…" Grito Mana horrorizada y atónita al saber el pequeño secreto de su 'hermano/hermana mayor'

"Ni yo lo entiendo, pero Miku me lo ha confirmado más de una vez" comento Tohka cruzando los brazo algo sorprendida

"Ni-ni-sama es un travesti que por alguna razón se cambia de sexo para esta con la corporal" susurro Mana horrorizada

"Si… por eso te dije que era la mala" continuo Tohka viendo algo intranquila

"Pero como sabes tanto ¿cuál es su relación entre ustedes?" Pregunto Mana confundía y aun horrorizada, en respuesta, Tohka respondió sin vacilar, confundirse o tartamudear…..

"Novios"

Lunes, 10 de junio, 6:00 am. Sala de entrenamiento, Fraximus

"Bien chicos comience" anuncio Sam al ver a sus estudiantes

"ok" Respondio Shidou con su unidad Jörmungandr

"Estoy lista" desde el otro lado, una chica de pelo largo blanco, que lleva una Unit-CR de Ratatoskr que parecía ser una armadura de valquiria, que cubría las piernas, brazos y cubriendo parte del pecho, con dos delicada alas metálicas, se posicionaba en pose de combarte armada con dos Hoces, esa chica era Tobichi Origami, equipada con su nueva unidad Brynhildr

Después ambos de abalanzaron contra el otro, para luego cruzar armas formando varias chipas

"Nada mal Origami" dijo Shidou al ver la efectividad de Origami

Había pasado un tiempo de sellado de Yoshino, y Origami se había puesto a entrenar con Shidou, ya la paso de unos días, Origami pidió un traje como el de Shidou; y tras un fuerte debate con Kotori, Origami paso al quirófano y salió con su Unit-CR Brynhildr

"Pero aun te falta" acto seguido, activo su territorio empujando a Origami, quien activo el suyo para resistir, pero este solo se destruyó por la diferencia de poderes

"joder" susurro la peliblanca cansada tras caer al suelo

A lo que se acercó Sam y dijo

"Bien, Shidou…." Pero antes de acabar…

"esperen" susurro Origami mientras se paraba con dificulta

"Aun no lucho en serio" susurro mientras parte de su cuerpo se iluminaba, hasta que el casco de su cabeza se convirtiese en una especie de corona con partes flotando y con veloz saliendo de esta, parte de la cintura se formó con una minifalda y de esta salía telones de tela semi-transpararente, aparte que parte de la armadura se formase partes del vestido astral de Origami

"ahora sí" rápido se dirigió a Shidou, este solo respondió activando su territorio, pero al toca a Origami….

"Metatron" grito mientras varios pilares de luz se formasen rodeando suyo destruyendo el territorio de Shidou

"vaya nada mal" decía este último recuperándose del golpe

"je ven a pelear" grito Origami mientras su ángel dispara hacia Shidou, este solo logró esquivar algunos disparos antes que uno le dio tirándolo al piso

"Joder" susurro Shidou al verse derrotado, rápido intento parase, pero Origami ya estaba sobre el con una sonrisa de victoria y una hoz cerca de su cuello

"Bien el ganador es Origami" dijo Sam, a lo que Origami estallo en jubilo y dijo

"Si gane, gane, gane" grito algo infantil salta en su lugar

"je" susurro Shidou al verla. Ya había pasado unos meses en este nuevo mundo y se había acostumbrado a convivir con esta nueva Origami, aunque había veces que extraña a la antigua Tohka…. solo esperaba que pudiera ayudar

"Bien chicos por hoy termínanos" dijo Sam, a lo que Shidou y Origami desactivaron sus unidades y terminaron en su uniforme de verano

"Será mejor que valla desayunar para ir a estudiar" continuo mientras se disponía a salir

"bien vamos Shidou" dijo Origami alegremente

"si vamos" Respondio Shidou mientras ambos salían a la casa de este ultimo

Casa de Shidou, 5 minutos después

Al llegar, ambos se dispusieron a salir a ir a la cocina, donde Shidou se dispuso a preparar el desayuno

"Ehh Shidou" detrás de él, Origami se le acercó algo fastidiada

"Si" Respondio Shidou mientras prepara las tazas

"¿Es necesario que use esto?" pregunto la peliblanca mientras señalaba el sostén que usaba debajo de la camisa

"Ehh si…. es muy necesario" Respondio Shidou algo sonrojado

"Pero molesta mucho en el pecho, además ¿Por qué Yoshi-chan no debe usarlo?" Respondio Origami molesta mientras cruzaba los brazos

"Yoshino solo usa formado aparte, por lo que se, las mujer usan sostén para que no le reboten los pecho" dijo Shidou intentando sonar serio pero más sonaba avergonzado.

"Ok… pero igual se siente incómodo" Respondio Origami algo molesta

Después de un rato, Shidou ya había preparado los betos para él y Origami, a lo que le dijo

"Bien ya casi termino, llama a Kotori y Yoshino para comer"

"ok" después Origami salió buscarla, a lo que luego de unos minutos, las trajo, las cuales estaban vestidas de uniforme de verano

"oni-chan ya está el desayuno" dijo Kotori, quien usaba sus cintas blancas

"Si ya está servido" Respondio el peliazul mientras traía la azúcar

Luego todos se dispusieron a comer, donde Shidou hablo

"Hoy Yoshino va ir a la escuela" a lo que Origami respondió

"Si, Yoshi-chan debe aprender todo de este interesante y fantastico mundo"

En respuesta Shidou solo asintió. Cuando se enteró que Origami había adoptado a Yoshino como su hermanita, se preguntó si era buena idea decirle que se vuelvan mas cercas, pero después le dijeron que la pondría en la escuela de Kotori, algo que le sorprendió, ya que en todos los meses que estaban con Yoshino, nunca lograron hacer que valla a la escuela

"Si Origami-chan le ha estado enseñando bastante cosas a Yoshino en estos días" comento Yoshinon mientras agarraba un pan

"ahh onee-chan me-e dijo que es bueno aprender cosas nuevas" dijo Yoshino quien había terminado de tomar su taza

"entiendo" Respondio Shidou mientras mordía su pan, y veía adelante suyo el carnet de estudiante de Yoshino que decía

NOMBRE: Tobichi Yoshino

EDAD: 14 años

NACIONARIDAD: Japonesa

Y demás cosa, parte de salir una foto de Yoshino con su código correspondiente

"Yoshi-chan, ¿ya guardaste tus cosas?" pregunto Origami viendo a Yoshino

"si guarde las cosas que me dijiste" Respondio Yoshino señalando su mochila

"eh Yoshino, ¿Qué cosas te dijo que guardaste?" pregunto Shidou algo preocupado, ya que temía que Origami le haga guardar cosas innecesarias o que no debe llevar

"ah 4 cuaderno, un lápiz 2B, un borrador, un tajador, 3 lapiceros, azul, rojo, negro, y un corrector" Dijo Yoshino señalando su mochila

"Ahh ok" Respondio Shidou asombrado

"Si le indique todo lo necesario para estudiar" dijo Origami con orgullo en su voz

"bueno ya que terminamos, sería bueno ir" dijo Kotori llevando su taza y plato al lavadero

"ok, déjame terminar de limpiar y vamos" dijo Shidou levantándose y llevando su taza y plato

"ok" respondieron las demás, después, Shidou prosiguió a lavar y al terminar salieron hacia la escuela de Kotori

En el camino Origami comenzó a hablar

"bien Yoshi-chan, estas lista para tu primer día de clases"

"Si-i O-one-chan" Respondio tímidamente Yoshino, al parecer aún se le hacía difícil llamarla 'one-chan' a Origami

"bien y recuerda atender bien en clase y apuntar todo lo que diga el profesor" indico Origami con voz de hermana mayor

"o-ok" asintió Yoshino

Por otro lado, Shidou se quedó asombrado por la actitud de Origami, la cual era muy cuidadosa y responsable con Yoshino

'je, tal parece que en ser hermana, es una hermana normal' pensó el peliazul con una sonrisa

"también recuerda tener cuidado con los chicos" continuo Origami con algo de seriedad

"ellos puede intentar quitarte a Yoshin-chan y no queremos que congeles el colegio"

"y si alguien te molesta y no te deja de molestar…avísame para poder desintégralo" termino con una mirada protectora dejando a Shidou y Kotori helados

"ehh Origami-chan no te preocupes que yo estaré ayudando a Yoshino-chan" intervino Kotori con una sonrisa intranquila

"hummm mas te vale" dijo Origami con una mirada algo seria, aunque también infantil

"te estoy dejando a mi pequeña y adorada imouto-chan" continuo en tono serio

"no dejes que nada le pase" termino en un tono amenazante

"No-o te preocupes" Respondio Kotori nerviosa

"ok, espero que sean buenas amigas" Dijo Origami con una gran sonrisa

"o-ok" Respondio Kotori aun nerviosa

Pasado un tiempo llegaron a su destino, en donde Shidou pudo ver a dos compañeros de su clase, específicamente a George y Sunny pasando cerca a la entrada de la escuela de su hermana

"humm" susurro Shidou viéndolos ir a su academia

"¿eh? ¿Pasa algo Shidou?" Pregunto Origami intranquila al verlo serio

"ahh, nada" Respondio Shidou con una pequeña sonrisa

"mejor será que pasen ya Yoshino y Kotori" continuo intentado cambiar de tema

"humm si tienes razón" dijo Origami, después, los cuatros llegaron a la entrada, donde Shidou se despidió de Kotori, por otra parte Origami se estaba despidiendo de Yoshino

"Bien, ten cuidado ahí adentro Yoshi-chan" dijo Origami preocupada

"ehh no te preocupes Origami-chan, no habrá problemas" dijo Yoshinon con optimismo

"eso espero" susurro Origami aun intranquila

"cuídate mucho Yoshi-chan" dijo abrazando a Yoshino

"ehh no te preocupes Onee-chan" Respondio Yoshino con optimismo, a lo que Origami le dio un beso en la frente

"ve tienes clases de matemáticas" dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

"ok nos vemos luego" después Yoshino entro con Kotori a la escuela

Ya pasado un rato Origami se limpió los ojos y dijo

"joder crecen rápido" hablo con nostalgia

"si" Respondio Shidou algo intranquilo por la situación

"vamos que se nos hará tarde" continuo Shidou mientras salían hacia su academia

30 minutos después

Después de llegar, Origami y Shidou entraron al aula. En ella aún estaban la mayoría conversando, mientras que algunos un estaban con la chaqueta o con el suéter del cole, la mayoría estaba en ropa de verano

Mientras entraban se toparon con Akira, Wade y George, el primero con el suéter manga larga, el segundo con la chaqueta abierta y el ultimo solo con la camisa pero abierta y un polo negro debajo

"Itsuka y Tobichi buenos días" saludo Akira respetuosamente

"buenos días" saludo Wade levantando la mano

"que tal" saludo George

"buenos días chicos" saludo Origami gentilmente

"buenos días Kannazuki-san, Rodríguez-san y Smith-san ¿cómo están?" saludo Shidou dándole la mano a cada uno de ellos

"bien esperando a Hirito y conversando" dijo Akira algo fastidiado

"si Wade tiene buenas historias de fantasmas" agrego George positivo

"si allá en Brasil hay muchos, en especial en las favelas" dijo Wade emocionado

"ha ya" Respondio Shidou algo perturbado

Por otra parte Akira se ajustó los lentes y dijo con una sonrisa picara

"je veo que te estas, como dicen mis amigos latinos, ligando a Tobichi"

"ehhhhh no, solo la acompañe a llevar a su hermana" Respondio Shidou algo nervioso

"humm, si claro" Respondio Akira con sarcasmo

"jeje" después riendo todo el grupo incluyendo Shidou, aunque este último algo intranquilo

"bueno nos vemos después" dijo este último mientras iba a su asiento

Al llegar, se fijó que su izquierda, como de costumbre, una chica hermosa estaba sentada.

Cara dulce pero con expresión madura, pelo negro que llegaba un poco más del mentón, era Yatogami Tohka

"Buenos días Tohka" saludo cortésmente a Tohka

"Buenos días Shidou" Respondio Tohka mirándolo fijamente, además de notar que él había venido junto a Origami y poner una mirada afilada

"Los dos vinieron juntos a la escuela" dijo con algo de molestia en su voz

"Ah, la ayude a llevar a su hermana a estudiar" Respondio Shidou nervioso

"hummm" Susurro Tohka con muchas sospechas

Pero, del otro lado, Origami se dio cuenta de Tohka, y viéndola con molestia, dijo

"¿Qué, quieres algo?"

"No, gracias" Respondio Tohka indiferente

"...Hmph" susurro la peliblanca con hostilidad

En ese momento, la campana sonó por toda la academia

"ahh Origami ¿puedes sentarte correctamente?" Dijo Shidou mirándola con algo de seriedad

"Ahh…ok" acto seguido, ella se sentó rápidamente. Al mismo tiempo Shidou y los demás también se sentaron en sus asientos

No mucho después, la puerta del salón se abrió. Entrando la profesora Okamine Tamae, quien usaba una blusa naranja con una falda marona y zapatos marrones, apodada por alumnos y colegas Tama-chan.

"buenos días a todos" Saludo, para luego sacar el libro de asistencia y tomarla, pero a media lista….

"Ahh, es cierto. Hay algo que tengo que decirles a todos ustedes"

En respuesta, la clase exploró que murmuros y demás teorías.

"ah sí, ¡va a tener una estudiante de transferencia!" dijo Tama-chan. Al instante, el salón estalló en un "OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH".

Pero por otra parte, Shidou solo se contrajo en su asiento, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir

"Bueno, por favor entra..." dijo Tama-chan tranquilamente

Así mismo, la puerta se abrió lentamente y la estudiante de transferencia entró en el salón causando un completo silencio.

La que entro fue una chica. La cual llevaba la chaqueta de su uniforme de invierno y medias negras; pelo completamente negro, con un largo flequillo cubría el lado izquierdo de su cara tapando su ojo de ese lado.

"Ahora bien, por favor preséntate a todo el mundo" Dijo Tama-chan, a lo que la chica asintió y tomando la tiza con la mano. Escribiendo el nombre 'Tokisaki Kurumi' con una caligrafía elegante.

"Mi nombre es Tokisaki Kurumi" Saludo la chica, causando que Shidou se hunda más en su asiento.

Para los demás, ella era la nueva chica kawaii y sensual (hummm) de la clase

Pero para Shidou, era alguien quien conoció y sabía bien para que había venido y lo que era….

"Y soy un Espíritu" termino de hablar con una pequeña sonrisa mientras serraba los ojos

'kurumi' pensó con nerviosismo Shidou

Ella era Tokisaki Kurumi, pero más conocida como Nightmare, o la espíritu más peligrosa

Aparte de Shidou, solo Tohka y Origami tuvieron reacciones similares a la de Shidou. En respuesta, Kurumi solo sonrió.

"Eh... ¡Qué...genial! ¡Esa fue una gran introducción con impacto!" dijo Tama-chan aplaudiendo sin entender las palabras de Kurumi, a lo que continuo

"Bueno, entonces Tokisaki-san, ¿podrías sentarte en ese asiento vacío de allí?"

"Nn. Pero antes de eso, tengo un favor que pedir primero" interrumpió Kurumi con una pequeña sonrisa

"¿Hm? ¿Qué es?" pregunto Tama-chan, pero Kurumi levantó un solo dedo y dijo

"Debido a la reciente transferencia todavía no estoy acostumbrada a la escuela"

"Ah, cierto. Eso es verdad...Entonces, el representante de la clase puede..."

Sin embargo, mientras hablar la maestra, Kurumi comenzó a caminar deteniéndose justo frente al escritorio de Shidou.

"Oye... ¿puedo pedir tu ayuda? Shidou-san" pregunto la pelinegra con una pequeña

"humm" susurro Shidou nervioso, aunque predecía algunas cosas, aunque también sabía lo impredecible que puede ser Kurumi, aparte de no saber si ella tenía sus recuerdos del anterior mundo o no.

"¿Y-yo? pero hay más gente que…" dijo intentando sonar muy sorprendido

"¿No puedes...?" Respondio Kurumi muy herida, como si quisiera llorar por ser rechazada.

"eh no pero Origami te podía…" dijo Shidou viendo a Origami, pero Kurumi se le adelanto y, agarrándolo de la mano, dijo

"Es una promesa entonces. Estoy a tu cuidado, Shidou-san" A su vez puso una dulce sonrisa y, bajo la mirada de sus aturdidos compañeros, camino a su asiento.

4 horas después

En el momento que Tama-chan-sensei salió del salón por el refrigerio, Shidou inmediatamente sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y llamó a Kotori.

"joder espero que este" dijo mientras espera la respuesta de su hermana menor

Secundaria Keisei Junior

En uno de los colegios de educación media de la ciudad, la clase de último año de secundaria esta en descanso, donde la mayoría de los alumnos están conversando en el aula o en patio.

Justo en el patio, un grupo de chicas se había juntado para ver a la nueva estudiante, Tobichi Yoshino, que se había integrado en la mañana y era amiga de Itsuka Kotori

"eh pero que bonito títere Tobichi-chan" comento una de las chicas mirando a Yoshinon

"ehh gracias" Respondio Yoshino nerviosa, ya sea que este con muchas personas, o que la llamen 'Tobichi-san' o 'Tobichi-chan'.

"Ehh sí que soy kawaii no" dijo Yoshinon, que para su suerte, paso gracias a una pequeña ayudita de Ratatoskr y una reforma educativa con material extraescolar

"ahh encima hablar que mono" dijo otra chica de primero mientras toca a Yoshinon

"guao que buena amiga trajiste Kotori-chan" comento una de las amigas de Kotori

"ehh sí, es la hermana de una compañera de mi oni-chan" Respondio esta ultima

"ahh si es muy kawaii" dijo la amiga de Kotori viendo a Yoshino

"si pero…" entonces, una llamada sonó desde el teléfono de Kotori, causando las miradas de los profesores que está al otro lado

"tranquila yo me encargo" dijo su amiga de Kotori, a lo que salió directo a al profesor distrayendo

"ok, gracias" dijo Kotori, para luego correr hacia el baño

Ya allí, se dio cuenta que era Shidou el que llamaba

'Joder ahora que quiere' pensó en su modo comandante

"Hola...hola, ¿Onii-chan?" contesto en su modo hermana menor, a lo que sonó la voz de Shidou por el celular

(Qué tal, Kotori)

"En serio... ¿por qué estás llamando a esta hora? Si hubiera llamado diez segundos antes, me habrían confiscado el profesor del patio, tienes suerte que estoy en refrigerio..." Continuo Kotori algo molesta, pero sin perder su tono kawaii

(Deberías haberlo puesto correctamente en modo de silencio primero) Respondio Shidou riendo un poco

"Creo que se me olvidó hacer eso hoy..." dijo Kotori en un tono infeliz.

"Bueno, ¿pasa algo?" continuo con algo curioso

(Si, hubo una estudiante de transferencia...pero esa persona, dijo...) dijo Shidou con seriedad, a lo que luego de un respiro, termino

(Soy un Espíritu) Al instante, Kotori comenzó a sacarse los listones blancos, para luego ponerse los negros y hablar

"Cuéntame los detalles. " dijo en su modo comandante

(Se llama Tokisaki Kurumi, aparte que sabía mi nombre por alguna razón, eso y que tapa uno de sus ojos, también que me pareció ver que era dorado y con algo que no padecía una pupila) Explico Shidou con seriedad y claridad

"entiendo" Respondio Kotori intrigada

"pero… ¿eso era todo?" pregunto Kotori esperando más información

(Si y no creo que sea un truco del AST, ya que Tohka también se sorprendió) Respondio Shidou

"Conoce a los espíritus y un soldado de alto rango no la reconoces. Voy a investigar más" dijo Kotori con más intriga que enantes

(Eso es todo) termino Shidou su informe

"bien te llamo después" despidiéndose, respondió Kotori

(Ok) después colgó la llamada, a lo que Kotori llamo a otra persona

"Otacon, acá Kotori"

(Comandante ¿como esta?) Desde el celular, se escuchó la voz de Otacon, posiblemente este en su descanso en el aula de profesores

"escucha quiero que busques todo relacionado con Tokisaki Kurumi" pido Kotori con seriedad

(¿Tokisaki? Es la nueva alumna en la clase de Sunny, y también Shidou y compañía, por lo que tengo no dice mucha información, aparte de aparecer de la noche a la mañana en los registros público, joder ni encuentro una partida de nacimiento) informo Otacon con intriga y curiosidad

"entiendo" Respondió Kotori analizando todos los datos escuchados

"busca todo lo que encuentres de ella, ya sea documentos o fotos de cámaras" continuo pidiendo más información

(Ok, Otacon fuera) después se cortó la llamada y Kotori dio un pequeño suspiro

'Ahhh espero que no sea algún mercenario o agente DEM' pensó mientras se cambiaba de cintas para volver a su modo hermana menor

"bien a por Yoshino-chan" dijo saliendo del baño, rápido camino hacia el patio donde…

"Yoshino-chan…" a media palabra se asombró al ver a Yoshino, la razón, estaba junto al chico anteriormente nuevo de pelo gris norte americano

"ehh"

"ahh"

"Ehh"

Fueron las reacciones de los 3 presentes, a lo que formo un silencio de muerte, silencio que fue cortado por el chico de peli gris

"ehh nos vemos después Tobichi-san" acto seguido volvió al edificio del colegio

"ok" Respondio Yoshino aturdida y algo sonrojada

"¿Yoshino-chan?" Susurro Kotori sin entenderé la situación, pero no tuvo respuesta

"hola tierra a Yoshino-chan" dijo agarrándola de los hombros

"ahh Kotori-san" ya recuperándose, respondió Yoshino algo sonrojada

"¿Qué paso? y ¿porque conversabas con ese chico?" pregunto Kotori con curiosidad

"ahh bueno…"

Unos momentos antes

"me pregunto dónde estará Kotori-san" dijo Yoshino caminando

Después de que Kotori saliera al baño, Yoshino decidió ir a comprar algo de comer a la máquina expendedora que estaba pasando una zona verde con árboles y sillas para sentarse

"Ehh pude que esté haciendo todo ese trabajo que nos contó Reine-san" dijo Yoshinon graciosamente.

"si puede…" entonces, un grupo de chicos, más grandes que Yoshino, aparecieron. En total eran 3 chicos; uno era el jefe del grupo, el cual era el más alto pero a la vez el más gordo, que llevaba el uniforme de invierno, y los otros dos era de un poco más de la altura de Yoshino y algo delgados

"ehh niña nueva" dijo el jefe del grupo

"ehh yo-o" Respondio con miedo Yoshino

"si tú que haces en nuestro territorio" dijo unos de los otros 2 chicos

"ehh yo no sabían…" intento defenderse Yoshino, pero los chicos la rodeado

"je eso dicen todos" dijo el jefe del grupo con una sonrisa malvada

"Ehh" susurro Yoshino con miedo mientras caía al suelo por retroceder

"ja no eres grande como para tener un juguete" dijo uno de los chicos señalando a Yoshinon

"Hey no soy un juguete…" a media palabra, el jefe del grupo le quito a Yoshinon y lo levanto

"Que te crees titirita, ja que ridícula" dijo, a lo que los demás se pusieron a reír

"Ehh devuélvelo" con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo Yoshino intentando alcanzar a Yoshinon, pero el jefe de grupo lo alzo más, evitando que pudiera alcanzarlo

"Jajá mira jefe como salta" dijo uno de los chicos

"Parece conejo" comento el otro chico

"Jeje sí que patético" agrego el jefe del grupo, a lo que los tres se pusieron a reír

"Por-or favor-or de…." Ya al borde de llorar, dijo Yoshino

Pero….

"Oigan" grito un vos detrás del grupo

"Eehh" susurro el jefe del grupo, a lo que todos voltearon, ahí había un chico, posiblemente un año mayor, de pelo gris algo largo que llega por detrás hasta la mitad del cuello y por delante cubría la frente, aparte de esta con el uniforme, pero con camisa manga larga y el suéter pero manga corta

"ehh John creí que estabas en el aula" dijo el jefe del grupo

"No salí a comparar una galleta" dijo el chico comiendo una galleta

"je parece que tu cerebro es tan pequeño como para molestar a una dulce chica" continuo el chico con una mirada retadora al jefe del grupo

"Ehh" susurro Yoshino sonrojada por ser llamada 'dulce'

"ehh no yo…" dijo el chico algo nervioso por la reacción de Yoshino

"je te crees don Juan, John" dijo el jefe del grupo burlonamente

"no me importar que sea un norte américo de mierda, o que tu padre sea de una compañía de seguridad o cualquiera mierda como esa" continuo mirándolo con desprecio

"acá es mi territorio y si no…" entonces, el chico, conoció con John le dio una bofetada en la cara al jefe del grupo, el cual soltó a Yoshinon, a lo que Yoshino la agarro rápidamente

"de donde yo vengo, el bullying es despreciable" dijo John poniéndose delante de Yoshino

"y yo odio lo despreciable" continuo con una mirada amenazadora

Por su parte, el jefe del grupo ya se había recuperado, y con furia se abalanzo

"MALDITO YANQUI" grito mientras intentaba golpearlo, pero John solo lo esquivo dándole un golpe en la barriga, golpe que se dispersó por la grasas del jefe del grupo

"vamos sumo de mierda" dijo John burlonamente

"Ahhh ya verás" dijo el jefe del grupo intentándolo golpear, pero John lo esquivo y le dio un golpe en la rodilla

"eso es todo" dijo el jefe del grupo intentando no hacer notar su dolor

"ehh eres como Botamo" dijo John sonriendo

"ehh" Respondio el jefe del grupo sin entender

"si te agarro de los pies…." Acto seguido, John le agarro de los pies, haciendo girar

"Ahhh" grito el jefe del grupo al ser levantado

"pierdes…" a lo que lo soltó, haciéndolo caer en un árbol y dejándolo choqueado

"¡jefe!" gritaron los otros 2 chicos, a lo que uno se abalanzó contra John

"ahh" grito lográndole golpear en el pecho, pero…

"ahrgg mi mano matona" grito de dolor, la razón, el golpe choco contra algo duro. Brutamente intento darle otro golpe, pero tú el mismo resultado

"ahrgg mi otra mano matona" ya sin manos que usar, intento darle una patada voladora en el pecho, pero tuvo el mismo resultado

"ahrgg mi pie" gimió de dolor al caer al suelo

"¿Cómo…? " susurro el otro chico

"fácil use un pedazo de acero" Respondio John sacándose una placa de acerró de la camisa, placa que lanzo a un panal de abejas que está encima del secuas

"Ahhh abejas Ahhh" grito cuando el pañal cayo en su cabeza, liberando las abejas furiosas

"Ahhh vamos de aquí" acto seguido, agarraron a su jefe y corrieron con todas fuerzas mientras eran picados por las abejas

Ya sin enemigos, John se acercó a Yoshino

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto preocupado, pero Yoshino solo se abalanzo a abrazarlo y llorar

"Ahhh….Ahhh" lloro Yoshino por el problema pasado

"ehh" susurro John sonrojado

"gracias, gracias" dijo Yoshino ya algo más tranquila y dejando el abrazo

"ahh de nada" Respondio John aun sonrojado

"ahh disculpa si…" dijo Yoshino con pesar

"no, no problem ehh…" interrumpió John con una sonrisa

"ahh To-Tobichi Yoshino" dijo Yoshino tímidamente

"Y yo Yoshinon, no es lindo" dijo Yoshinon riendo

"si muy lindo" dijo John a lo que Yoshinon rio un poco

"John, John Powell es mi nombre" dijo John con la situación ya calmada

"O-ok" Respondio Yoshino tímidamente

"debería tener cuidado, pasando de ese árbol es territorio de Botan y su pandilla" dijo John en un tono de seriedad

"aparte que te podían fastidiar por tu amiga" continuo, pero ya no tan serio

"ahh gracias Powell-san" Respondio Yoshino inclinándose un poco

"ehh preferido John" dijo John con una pequeña sonrisa

"O-ok" Respondio Yoshinon aun tímida

"ehh eres la nueva del cole ¿no?" pregunto John viéndola más de cerca

"ehh si como…" Respondio Yoshino intrigada y sorprendida

"estamos en la misma clase, aparte que fui el anterior nuevo" dijo John en un tono coloquial

"Ohh" susurro Yoshino sorprendida

"Si, me habían mudado hace unas semanas a Japón, fue más idea de mi padre…" dijo John pensativo, a lo que dijo

"Y tu Yoshino"

"Ahhh" susurro Yoshino sorprendida que le diga por su nombre

"Ahh disculpa Tobichi-san" corrigiéndose, dijo John algo sonrojado

"Ahh había vuelto de viaje para estar con mi hermana, así que me inscribí en esta escuela" dijo Yoshino tímidamente y algo sonrojada

"Ahh ya…" entonces una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos

"Yoshino-chan"

Volviendo al presente

"Y eso paso" terminando de contar dijo Yoshino

"hummm" susurro Kotori con una sonrisa pensativa, aunque algo traviesa

"ehh que…"susurro Yoshino algo nerviosa por la expresión de Kotori

"jeje nada" riendo, respondió Kotori viéndola

"aparte quien llamo" pregunto Yoshino intentando cambiar de tema

"Fue Shidou, digas que ha ocurrido algo y tengo que salir con urgencia" Respondio Kotori algo seria y con una mano en la cabeza

"ok, entiendo" Respondio Yoshino asintiendo

"Bien, cuídate" Acto seguido, Kotori salió del patio, dejando a Yoshino y Yoshinon salas, quienes, luego de unos segundos, dieron un suspiro y se sentaron en una de las bancas cercanas

"debe ser Kurumi-san" dijo Yoshinon seriamente, en respuesta, Yoshino solo asintió y dijo

"espero que Shidou-san lo logre esta vez" hablo mientras veía el sol

Solo espera que sea diferente…. pero no se espera que iba venir…

* * *

 **Si puede comenten que cualquiera sugerencia es bienvenida**


	15. amenaza, tour y reencuentro

**Nuevo capítulo rápido xddd, pero esta vez un capitulo mediano, aparte que intentare sacar capítulos más largos, aunque creo que van a predominar los medianos, ahora comentarios**

 **A Uchiha-Issei-DXD: gracias amigo por el comentario, por lo de Kurumi, será del nuevo mundo, aunque planeo que recupere sus menorías del anterior xddd**

 **A Ikari no Ryujin: Gracias amigo por tu comentario, espero que sea de tu agrado el fanfic , bueno, lo de Yoshino… si pero será a lo largo de este y el próximo arco, pero John no es lo que parece, si me entiendes…**

 **Nota: No soy dueño de Date a live o Metal gear, porque si no hubiera puesto a Mukuro en la portada del vol15 xdddd**

* * *

Base militar de la ciudad Tenguu. 3:00 pm

En un rincón de la base Tenguu. Dentro de la sala de observación que recopila datos sobre las ondas de Espíritus de toda la ciudad.

"Imposible" susurro la comandante del sector, Kusakabe Ryouko frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Esto es inaudito? ¿Seguro que está bien la señal?" pregunto Ryuoko al decimocuarto analista que llamaba, un tal Hideo Kojima, veterano de la guerra fría pero bien conservado.

"Negativo, como le han dicho los demás. Además que estoy usando una de las mejores unidades de detección, eso y que nunca me eh equivocado" Respondio el veterano con su ego alto

"¿En serio?" Dijo Ryouko volviendo a revisar los números mostrados en la pantalla, después de asegurarse de que no había ningún error, dio un fuerte suspiro intentando tranquilizarse

"¿Un Espíritu en la preparatoria? Esto no es divertido" susurro amargamente

'¿Pero…cómo?' Pensó con confusión y desesperación

Que un espíritu este en una área publica y llena de estudiantes…. Era un desastre asegurado

"¿Comandante? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" en medio de sus pensamiento, una voz sonó detrás de ella y al voltear, Mana estaba allí de pie viendo la pantalla

"uh" con una expresión seria, Mana frunciendo el ceño con mucho disgusto.

"es ella…..Nightmare" susurro molesta

"¿Nightmare? ¿Dónde la eh escuchado?" Preguntó Ryouko sospechando. Mana dejó escapar un suspiro y continuo.

"Nombre código Nightmare...Al que estoy cazando, el Espíritu más brutal"

"¿El más brutal?... No me digas que ese es el que le gana a Ángel" Respondio Ryouko sorprendía y con algo de miedo, en respuesta, Mana asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, mato al menos a diez mil personas. Claro identificados" continuo Mana con disgusto

"¡Di-diez mil...! joder…." Grito Ryouko alarmada

"Mierda si contra Ángel perdimos algo de 1,2 mil operativos, diez mil si es mucho" continuo Ryouko malhumorada

"Ángel…" susurro Mana reconociendo ese nombre, a lo que continuo

"había oído de ese espíritu, el segundo lugar…." Dijo en un tono pensativo

"Bueno ¿qué planes tienes?" interrumpiéndole, pregunto Ryouko

"¿Eh?" susurro Mana sorprendida, a lo que Ryouko la volvió a preguntar secamente.

"Para Nightmare, por lo que hacemos contra Ángel es evacuar media ciudad y parar cualquier actividad, tanto civil como policiaca o militar"

"¿Media ciudad? y parar toda actividad, ¿es necesario…?" dijo Mana sorprendida y algo alarmada por las medidas algo exageradas

"intenta camuflar un genocidio en un operativo contra un cartel de drogas, es fácil ocultar las muerte de los narcotraficantes, lo difícil es ocultar a los policías… o camaradas caídos" dijo Ryouko en un tono algo apagado

"Si tiene bien merecido el segundo lugar" Respondio Mana algo molesta contra Ángel

"Continuando…. ¿Tienes algún plan, o seguimos…?" pregunto Ryouko, pero a media frases, Mana interrumpió

"No hay problema, déjamelo a mí" acto seguido comenzó a caminar a la salida de la sala

"¿ehh? ¡Espera!" Grito Ryouko mientras le agarraba el brazo

"¿ehh? ¿Hay un problema? ¿No es mejor encargarse de ello antes?" Respondio Mana algo molesta

"Te lo diré esto una sola vez, acá soy la comandante y nadie sale solo" dijo la comandante en un tono de superioridad, aunque algo preocupada por Mana

"….." Susurro Mana mientras reflexionaba en silencio, a lo que dijo

"Entendido. Voy a seguir sus órdenes. "

"Pero no olvide que fui asignada aquí por como asociada, tengo el permiso del General para actuar de forma independiente." Continúo con una mirada desafiante

"Lo sé, pero algunos de aquí se han encarrillado contigo" dijo Ryouko en un tono un poco más suave mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza

"Sé pero esto…" Respondio Mana algo sonrojada pero fue interrumpida

"Es solo trabajo, créeme no es lo mismo cuando vez a aquel compañero o compañera en una bolsa de cadáveres" dijo Ryouko mirándola con seriedad, dejando a Mana pensado por un momento, en lo que Ryouko dijo

"Eso es todo, si quieres seguir el siguiente paso contra el espíritu, avísame"

"Entendiendo" Respondio Mana algo calmado, a lo que Ryouko le soltó la mano, y después ambas se retiraron

"Cariño" susurro Mana pensado en aquellas palabras mientras camina

Con Shidou, al mismo tiempo

En el aula de clases, ya estaba culminando la clase de Trigonometría, la cual era la última del día, donde Otacon daba clases, y al terminar de explicar….

"Bien chicos con esto terminamos la clase" dijo cerrando su libro, a lo que los alumnos dieron un suspiro

"Por lo demás no se olviden de presentar sus tareas para la próxima semana, aparte recuerden que los exámenes parciales se entregan el próximo lunes" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que algunos pongan miradas de miedo por las notas

"... Ah, una cosa más, recientemente, aparte del aumento del caudal del rio cercano…." En eso, Origami dio una mirada nerviosa

"parece que han ocurrido casos de desapariciones. Tomen las precauciones debías y no intenten nada peligro" continuo Otacon recomendando a sus alumno

"bien hasta mañana" dijo terminado, a lo que saliendo del aula

Con las clases acabadas, mientras muchos alumnos comenzaron a salir mientras otros se quedaban conversando o terminando de escribir los apuntes, Shidou aún tenía cosas que hacer. A lo que sacó un auricular de su bolsillo y se lo coloco en el oído derecho.

(...Es hora. ¿Estás listo, Shidou?) Pregunto Kotori por el auricular

"Nací listo" Respondió Shidou con optimismo

(Bien, Yoshino ya está lleno a casa con nuestro personal, aunque aún no me la creo de la chica espíritu) comento Kotori algo dudosa de Kurumi

"dímelo a mí" Dijo Shidou con sarcasmo

(Se todo es muy confuso, pero si es un espíritu, tenemos mucha ventaja contra el AST, ahora céntrate en aumentar los sentimientos de la otra parte hacia ti y haz que se enamore) dijo Kotori esperando lo mejor en la misión.

"tranquila ya se el guion" Respondio Shidou en un tono de tranquilidad.

(Jajá, bueno no intentes nada loco, no sabemos qué clase de espíritu es, aparte de no poder identificarlo, has todo lo posible)

"no te preocupes tengo todo resuelto" en respuesta Kotori hablo algo seria

(Ok… pero no vallas en plan lobo solitario de nuevo o si no….) en eso la voz de un miembro de la tripulación sonó

(Comandante)

(¿Qué?...)

"ehh que…."

Tanto Shidou como Kotori susurraron tontamente, pero Shidou que su hombro era tocado un par de veces.

"Shidou-san, Shidou-san" decía una chica de cabello negro

"Ahhh" susurro Shidou algo asustado.

"Lo siento, ¿te asusté?" dijo la chica, que era Kurumi con una expresión de disculpa.

"Ahh no, disculpa estaba pensando en otras cosas Tokisaki-san" Respondio Shidou con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se agarraba el cuello con una mano

"Ara, ara, no te preocupes, aparte me puedes llames Kurumi" dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa

"ok… Kurumi" Respondio Shidou, a lo que Kurumi sonrió con felicidad.

"¿Puedes enseñarme la escuela? Voy a estar bajo tu cuidado" dijo la pelinegra

"ok vamos" Respondio Shidou mientras salía de su asiento, y cuando estaban yendo a la puerta….

"¡Ejm!" Una chica de cabello blanco largo, con una cara de muñeca, pero molesta se interpuso molesta

"¡...!" susurro Shidou sorprendido, ya que, adelante estaba Origami mirando con los brazos cruzados.

"ehh veras…." Intentando explicar, dijo Shidou torpemente, pero y para su mala suerte Kurumi comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo ignorando a Kurumi.

"¡Bueno! Vamos rápido… Fufu, estoy tan feliz" dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"ahh si ya…." Respondio Shidou con cara de bobo

"Fufufu vamos Shidou-san" dijo Kurumi intentando sacar, pero solo aumento el enojo de Origami que ya estaba empezando a iluminarse tenuemente.

(...Shidou, ahora Kurumi es nuestra mayor prioridad. Voy a decirle a Yoshino que llame a Origami para distraerá, pero luego tendrás que invitarlas a una cita) por el auricular, dijo Kotori con seriedad a Shidou, quien luego de un pequeño suspiro, dijo

"ehhhh nos vemos" acto seguido fue jalado por Kurumi al pasadizo desapareciendo del rango de visión de Origami, quien ya estaba muy molesta

"es…." En eso, el teléfono de Origami (teléfono que aguantaría una reentrada a la atmosfera) sonó desde su falda

"Alo" dijo contentado y con su humor algo más tranquilo

"Yoshi-chan como fue tu primer día" continuo con alegría al ser distraída por su 'imouto-chan'.

Por otro lado, Shidou y Kurumi ya estaban en el pasadizo caminando, a lo que Kurumi pregunto

"Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos?"

"Ah, bueno…." En eso un pido sonó en el auricular….

En el Fraxinus, Con Kotori y compañía, al mismo tiempo

"Favorabilidad está en 45.5. Ningún cambio en absoluto"

"Estado mental, verde en promedio. Un estado estable"

"Longitud de onda de Espíritu a 150.0. Diferencia del escaneo anterior en un rango aceptable de un mínimo de 3.4"

Desde la segunda planta del puente, sonaron las voces de los miembros

"...Hmm, ¿así que todo está en orden?" pregunto Kotori, a lo que la tripulación asintió

(Bueno entonces, ¿dónde deberíamos empezar a explorar?) Desde la pantalla del puente, salía Kurumi y Shidou conversando

(Ah, bueno….) En eso, Kotori intervino

"espera Shidou" acto seguido, una nueva ventana se abrió con las opciones para continuar

El primer lugar para ir es...

① La azotea.

② La enfermería.

③ La cafetería, administración.

Cuál elegir.

"...Una gran oportunidad" dijo Kotori con una sonrisa picara

"Sera mejor decidir sabiamente, cualquier error y podemos estar en problemas" comento Kannazuki.

"Si eso o la cagamos" Comento Sam, quien con Otacon y el viejo Mongoose estaba presentes detrás de Reine

"Entiendo" dijo Kotori analizando la situación

"¡Todo el mundo, elijan! ¡Cinco segundos!" dijo Kotori a todos los presentes

Rápido todos (Otacon y compañía desde una Tablet) eligieron una respuesta, a lo que el monitor mostro rápidamente el resultado.

"Hmm, la azotea es la opción más popular, ¿eh?"

"¡Por supuesto, se puede decir que la azotea es el mejor lugar para pasar el rato en la escuela para los jóvenes! ¡Un lugar lleno de libertad y un excelente escenario además! ¡No hay otra opción además que esta!" Gritó Nakatsugawa en voz alta.

"Pero la azotea suele estar cerrada, ¿no?" Junto a él, Minowa, hablo mientras usaba su mano para apoyar su barbilla.

"Eh... ¿Es, es así?" preguntó Kotori a Otacon y Sam, en respuesta Sam solo negó con la cabeza y dijo

"No, en realidad es solo una tapadera de los profesores para comer tranquilos y sin alumnos pidiendo otra oportunidad o exámenes sustitutorios" a lo que dio una pequeña carcajada

"¡Alto ahí!" En ese momento, Kawagoe grito desde la derecha.

"¿Cómo puedes dejar fuera la enfermería? Camas con cortinas para bloquear la vista de la gente. ¡No es ese uno de los pocos lugares que hacen que uno se emocione en una escuela!"

En respuesta, las mujeres lo miraron con cara de molestia y algunos hombres decepcionados, entre ellos el viejo Mongoose, quien hablo

"je estos chicos de ahora, en mis tiempos primero hablábamos sobre nosotros, ahora solo piensa en coger como conejos" dijo con molesta a la actual generación

"Y digo ¿dónde está el amor?" continuo en un tono melancólico, recibiendo buenas miradas de las mujeres presentes

"Ehhhhh eso fue en tus tiempo viejo Mongoose-san, ahorra son tiempos diferente" Respondió Kawagoe apoyado por los pervertidos presentes

"tiempos diferente ehh" dijo el viejo Mongoose con molestia, a lo que dijo

"dime ¿cuánto te duro tu ultima novia?" pregunto en tono desafiante

"Ahhh 2 semanas" Respondio Kawagoe algo nerviosos

"ja" susurro el viejo Mongoose, a lo que continuo

"mi relación más corta fue con una norcoreana en los 70"

"¡2 años!" gritaron todos los hombres pervertidos o semi-pervertidos del puente, aunque también algunas mujeres

"ella me hablaba de querer librear de su país de ese chino loco, de querer andar libre sin opresión, y yo le decía que su pelo libre la hacía más bella….ahh que recuerdos" hablo en un tono nostálgico.

"Ahhhhh" gritaron emocionadas y conmovidas casi todas las mujer presentes, aunque, tanto Kotori y Reine se sonrojaron un poco

"Y ahora de unas simplonas palabras ya están el cama, ahh esta juventud loca" termino reprochando a los hombres presentes, entre ellos a los pervertidos presentes que solo tuvieron que bajar la mirada derrotados

"continuando ¿quién votó por la 3?" Ya algo más tranquila preguntó Kotori, a lo que una mano se levantó de inmediato.

"...Soy yo" Respondio Reine

"Reine, ¿eh? Qué sorpresa." Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa picara

"No es solo simple eliminación, eso es todo" dijo Reine

"¿Eliminación?" pregunto Kotori confundida

"Es solo que la enfermería tiene un doctor que frecuenta la zona. Si queremos aprovechar la enfermería en sí, tendríamos que esperar otros treinta minutos...La azotea tiene una razón similar a esa. Si preguntas por qué, el paisaje de la puesta del sol... ¿eso no sería maravilloso?" explico su plan Reine, a lo que muchos asintieron

"...Como era de esperar, eres una romántica, eh, Reine" dijo Kotori en un tono pícaro, acto seguido se acercó al micrófono y dijo

(Shidou, ¿escuchaste eso? Llévala a la cafetería y a la administración.)

"¿vamos a la cafetería y a la administración? Van a serte útiles en una emergencia" dijo Shidou con una pequeña sonrisa

"ok vamos" Respondio Kurumi asintiendo con la cabeza, para luego continuar caminando en dirección a la administración en el primer piso, por lo cual se tiene que pasar por un larga pasadizo para llegar a la escalera, pero, y para la mala suerte de Shidou, varios estudiantes yacían hablando o caminando por ahí.

"Ahhh quién es esa chica, qué linda..." dijo un chico de segundo

"¿Una estudiante de transferencia?" Pregunto una chica de tercero

"¿A su lado no está Itsuka-kun de la clase 4? ¿Qué está pasando?" pregunto asombrada una chica de segundo

"Ahh, parece que ella quiso que él personalmente le mostrara la escuela" dijo un chico de la clase de Shidou

"¿Eh, Itsuka-san no es el novio de Yatogami-sempai?" pregunto una chica de primero

"Si pero también Tobichi-san confesó que el la llevo a una cita y se besaron y todo, finalizando con decir que era su novia" dijo un chico de segundo

"Eso no esto, oí que uno de primero grabo a Itsuka y Tobichi yendo agarrados de la mano a la casa del bastardo" dijo un chico de tercero

"Ehh Yatogami-sama está siendo engañada" dijeron un grupo de chicas, posiblemente admiradoras de Tohka

"¿cómo se atreven?" dijo un chico de primero

"Ahhh maldito suertudo" dijo un chico gordo de tercero

"No jodas, ¿ahora quiere profanar a la estudiante de transferencia? ¡Maldito Itsuka!" dijo un chico de la misma aula de Shidou

"Lo que digan ustedes" susurro Shidou intentando sonar indiferente e ignorar los insultos hacia su persona. Aparte de acelerar sus pasos para llegar a la escalera

(¿Nnnnn...?) Desde su oído sonó la voz de Kotori

"¿Hay algún problema, Kotori?" pregunto Shidou con curiosidad

(No...Hay dos personas siguiendo sus movimientos...puede que sean del periódico estudiantil) dijo Kotori algo preocupada

"je me pregunto quienes serán" dijo Shidou intentando sonar preocupado, aunque sabía quiénes eran.

(Se, vamos a confirmar esto. Por tu parte concéntrate en Kurumi...además, estás caminando con una chica, ¿por qué no dices nada? Qué denso) Dijo Kotori molesta

"Ah sí" respondió Shidou divagando y miró hacia Kurumi.

Quien le estaba mirando con una sonrisa, intentando controlase, Shidou dijo tímidamente

"Ehh Kurumi te recomendaría ver por donde caminas"

"je, ¿Te diste cuenta? Estas preocupado por mí, ahh Shidou-san… eres muy gentil" dijo Kurumi sonrojándose un poco

"Ah no hay problema" Respondio Shidou algo nervioso

"Jejeje, por favor no seas modesto. Fue mi culpa por mirar fijamente y quedar fascinada" dijo Kurumi sonriendo mientras se tocaba el labio

"eh gracias aunque tú también eres bonita" dijo Shidou intentando no sonar nervioso, a lo que Kurumi se sonrojo un poco

"ahh gracias Shidou-san" dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa

(Uhh nada mal, pero intenta ser más directo) desde su oído, dijo Kotori sorprendida

"entiendo" Respondio Shidou intentando esta sereno

(...Sin embargo, sin duda es un espíritu interesante, aunque no podamos identificarlo. Poder integrante a la sociedad es un gran avance) dijo Kotori pensativa

(Hummm me pregunto cómo lo hiso…. Parece que las opciones acaban de llegar. Espera un momento.)

En el Fraximus, al mismo tiempo

La pantalla del puente, una vez más se mostró las múltiples opciones.

① Eso sobre los Espíritus que mencionaste en la mañana, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

② Kurumi, ¿a qué escuela solías asistir?

③ Kurumi, ¿qué tipo de bragas llevas puestas hoy?

"¡Todos, elijan!" dijo Kotori, acto seguido, todos los eligieron una respuesta mismo tiempo.

El resultado se mostró rápidamente en el monitor.

"Como era de esperar, parece que es la 1" susurro Kotori, mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su mano.

"Una buena elección. Kurumi no debería saber que Shidou sabe sobre los Espíritus. Sería bueno saber su punto de vista" Detrás de ella, hablo Kannazuki.

"No se niña, puede que invoquemos al diablos, si me entienden" advirtió el viejo Mongoose algo desconfiando del resultado

"Puede ser...por cierto Kannazuki, ¿cuál elegiste?" continuando, pregunto Kotori a su segundo al mando

"Elegí la 3" Respondio el rubio

"la razón" dijo Kotori con seriedad

"Los muslos aislados por medias de color negro son el tesoro de la humanidad. ¿Tenías que preguntar la razón?" Dijo Kannazuki con seriedad

En respuesta, Kotori chasqueó los dedos, a lo que dos gigantes y muy musculosos soldados entraron al puente, agarrando de los dos brazos a Kannazuki.

"Llévenselo" dijo Kotori con frialdad y sin compasión

"¡Sí señora!" Respondieron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo, arrastrando a Kannazuki hacia la salida.

"¡Co-comandante! ¡Tenga misericordia! ¡Piedadddddd!" Entonces los gritos fueron silenciados al cierre de la puerta, dejando un silencio incomodo

"y…Kurumi, ¿qué tipo de bragas llevas puestas hoy?" con una mano imitando una boca, hablo Kotori burlonamente de la respuesta pervertida

"¿qué piensan ustedes de esta elección?" pregunto a los presente

"esa palabras solo demuestras lo jodido que esta la juventud" dijo Mongoose lamentándose de la juventud actual

"Bueno Shidou…." pero cuando Kotori miro la pantalla

(Ehh a mí también me gusto la segunda temporada de D gray man) dijo Shidou hablando con Kurumi sentados en la escalera

(Si pero fue muy triste lo que paso con Alma) Respondio Kurumi comiendo una galleta

(Va si a las justa apareció unos capítulos) Dijo Shidou un poco fastidiado y continuo

(Lo que fue triste fue la muerte de Tapp en la anterior temporada) dijo algo triste

(Ni me la recuerdes, llore al verlo morir) Respondio Kurumi con una cara triste

"¡EHHHH!" grito Kotori al ser ignorada

Con Shidou

"Eh lo malo que hay que espera que el manga avance un poco más" dijo Shidou algo molesto

"si pero ya no falta mucho" agrego Kurumi con algo de optimismo

"je me…." Entonces un fuerte grito se oyó en el oído de Shidou

(¡SHIDOUUUUUUU!) Grito kotori con tal fuerza que hiso que Shidou se inclinase hacia la pared y unas pequeñas gotas de sangre salieran de su oído, oído que se regenero con el poder de la loli tsundere

"¿Eh?" susurro Shidou al auricular aturdido por el grito

(¿Qué TE DIJE DE IR EN PLAN LOBO SOLITARIO? ¡BAKA!) Volvió a grita Kotori haciendo que nuestro querido protagonista se le vuelva a sangrar el oído

"ya, ya, ya gritas mucho" dijo Shidou limpiándose el oído

(AHHHH ES QUE TU NO OBEDECES) volvió a gritar Kotori muy, pero muy enojada

"ya, ya, si sigues así terminaras envejeciendo antes de tiempo" Respondio Shidou en un tono burlón a su hermana gruñona

(Ahhhhh dile a la 1) termino de hablar Kotori aun, pero aún muy enojada

"ok" Respondio Shidou en un tono feliz, lo que se dirijo a Kurumi, quien, para su suerte, no se había percatado de la pelea de hermanos

"ehh aparte, Kurumi….en la mañana dijiste: Soy un Espíritu, ¿Qué exactamente, son los Espíritus?" Pregunto Shidou con curiosidad, dejando a Kurumi atónita por un momento, pero rápidamente puso una ligera sonrisa.

"...ara,ara, por favor no te hagas el tonto, Shidou-san…sobre los Espíritus." Dijo en un tono provocativo

"hum" susurro Shidou entendiendo el mensaje

(Qué, está chica.) Dijo Kotori, quien ya no estaba tan molesta, sorprendida.

(Confía en que sabes... ¿Qué diablos está pasando?) Continúo consternada

"eeh no sé a qué te refieres, aunque por espíritu entiendo a fantasma… o me digas que eres un fantasma" Respondio Shidou mi entra la miraba con una cara de susto y se le alejaba un poco

"ah" un pequeño silencio se oyó entre ellos, pero luego….

"jajajajajaajaja" comenzó a reír locamente Kurumi que casi se ahoga

(Niveles de felicidad aumentando) desde el oído de Shidou, un miembro de la tripulación comento

(Bien Shidou) Dijo Kotori algo sorprendida

"jajaja… jaja ere un buen comediante, Shidou-san" ya algo calmada, respondió Kurumi

"Pero eso es un secreto" continuo mientras ponía sus dedos en los labios de Shidou

"o-ok" Respondio algo nervioso

(No sé si por pena o por si en serio la hiciste reír, su medidor de humor aumentado, ehh creo que está bien, pero no seas tan chistoso) comento Kotori aun sorprendida

"entiendo" dijo Shidou algo más tranquilo.

(Bien espera) dijo Kotori pidiendo más opciones.

"ok" Respondio Shidou

En el Fraximus

Y de nuevo, salieron más opciones

1 "Kurumi, tu cabello es muy hermoso." Acariciar suavemente su cabello

2 "¡y dime has visto [inserte cualquier anime]!" Volver al anterior tema e ir caminando

3 "Bueno continuemos" Continuar con el recorrido

"Mmm" Susurro Kotori con su Chupa Chups en la boca.

"¡Todos elijan!" continuo dirigiendo a los presente, a lo que de inmediato salieron los resultados de la votación en el monitor.

"La 3, ¿eh? Bueno, esa es la más fácil" dijo Kotori pensativa

"Bien dicho, la 1 parece ser demasiado cerca, mientras la 2 es demasiado obvio" A su costado, sin saber cuándo escapo de su calvario, Kannazuki, quien tenía el pelo alborotado, sin pantalones y con parte de su chaleco hecho jirones, habló.

"Vaya, miren quien escapo" dijo Kotori sorprendida

"Qué lugar tan peligroso. ¿Quiénes son?" dijo Kannazuki con algo de miedo en su voz

"Para situaciones como esta, por supuesto" Respondio Kotori con una sonrisa inocente

"Continuando hay que intentar hacer contacto físico" dijo el rubio

"explica" pido Kotori con seriedad

"En primer lugar, haz que Shidou-kun se caiga sobre ella" comenzó a explicar Kannazuki su plan

"¿Y luego?" pido Kotori

"Entonces que le agarre por error sus senos o caiga sobre sus bragas" dijo el rubio pervertido con seriedad en su voz

"¿Lo estás haciendo otra vez?" dijo Kotori molesta intentando chasquear los dedos una vez más, pero fue detenida por un frenético Kannazuki.

"Espera, después ella le dará una bofetada con una cara sonrojada, y Shidou-kun solo lo disfrute"

"Mmm" susurro Kotori a la molesta ante su pervertido e idita segundo al mando

"pobre diablo" dijo el viejo Mongoose con pena hacia Kannazuki

"¡Entonces Shidou-kun le pediría que no diga nada, a cambio de servidumbre! De esta manera se formara una relación entre maestra y sirviente..." Pero para su mala suerte, Kotori logro un chasquido de dedos, a lo que los dos gigantes reaparecieron una vez más en el puente, tomando a Kannazuki con ellos.

"¿P-por qué, Comandante?" grito mientras era llevado de nuevo

"Shidou, es la 3 y toma su mano" Ignorando los gritos de Kannazuki, Kotori tomó el micrófono.

"Entendido" Respondio Shidou algo perturbado al oír el drama que paso en el puente

"Bien, Kurumi vamos" Continuo mientras le ofrecía la mano

"ok" Respondio Kurumi algo sonrojada mientras le agarraba la mano a Shidou

Ya después de bajar por las escaleras, Kurumi dijo

"ehh Shidou-san"

"si" Respondio el peliazul

"Tengo una petición que hacerte... ¿Me escucharías?" Pidió la pelinegra

"Ah sí…." pero….

"¡Nuwaaa...!"

"¡jo-...!"

Acompañando de dos gritos, un ruido estrepitoso sonó detrás de Shidou y Kurumi, quienes al voltear, vieron que el gabinete de limpieza se había caído con su contenido espacio en todas partes, acompañados de dos estudiantes que cayeron una encima de la otra.

"¿O-Origami y Tohka?" Dijo Shidou al reconocerlas, ya que eran Origami y Tohka.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?" Pido algo molesto mientras Kurumi aún le sostenía la mano, pero al verlo, tanto como Origami y Tohka se pusieron de pie en un instante.

"¡Estaba hablando con Yoshi-chan! Me dijo que conoció a un chico que le ayudo y...Ahhh ¡No le agarres la mano!" grito Origami enoja

"Tokisaki Kurumi, debo recordarte que no es necesario agarrase de la mano en la escuela. Suéltalo ahora mismo." Dijo Tohka en un tono serio, monocorde y algo amenazante

"¡Si! y aunque odie estar desacuerda con Yatogami ¡Pero suéltala!" Dijo Origami que hacia un pucheo infantil

"Bueno es…." Intento explicar Shidou, pero Kurumi se le adelanto y dijo

"La verdad, es que tengo un caso severo de anemia. Y Shidou-san tomó mi mano amablemente. Por favor no culpen a Shidou-san" En respuesta Origami y Tohka miraron hacia Shidou como una mirada de '¿Es cierto?'

"Ehh si, por favor entiendan" confirmo Shidou algo nervioso por mentir

Pero, Tohka se tiro en el suelo como si de un desmayo fuera.

"¡eh! ¡Tohka! ¿Qué pasa?" dijo Shidou algo asustado

"Ah duele, anemia" Dijo Tohka en un tono monocorde

"…" Susurro Shidou en silencio mientras se toca la frente con la mano.

"eh" Susurro Origami al no entender la escena.

"No puedo caminar" Dijo Tohka intentando sonar adolorida

"si alguien…" continuo pero a media palabra….

"ahh" suspiro Shidou mientras la agarra con su mano libre

"En serio…. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? ¡No se comporten como niñas!" regaño Shidou algo molesto a las dos. Lamentablemente, Origami, quien miro la escena se comenzó a molesta

"eh….ahhh" susurro molesta mientras hacia un pucho infantil, y para empeorar, Tohka le saco la lengua, haciendo que se moleste más y dijo

"¡Shi-Shidou! ¡También tengo anemia!"

"¿En serio...?" dijo Shidou algo sarcástico y molesto

"¡Si me pesa los brazos!" dijo Origami mientras se dejaba hacer caer los brazos

"Eso no es anemia" Dijo Tohka en un tono frio

"¡Lo que sea, yo también quiero!" Respondio Origami haciendo un pequeño berrinche mientras se iluminaba un poco

"Guuuuh..." susurro la peliblanca a punto de llorar mientras se iluminaba poco a poco

"Espera, no…." Dijo Shidou, pero fue interrumpido por el tono de un teléfono, teléfono que era de Origami, quien rápido sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo

"Alo" Dijo respondiendo la mirada, para luego de unas palabras, lanzar una mirada aguda hacia Kurumi.

"Entendido" dijo Origami terminando la llamada.

"Surgió algo urgente" Dijo en un tono de molesta mientras soltaba la mano de Shidou regañando. Acto seguido, Origami aprovechó la bacante para agarra la mano de Shidou con fuerza.

"Maldita suertuda" dijo Tohka mirando a Origami y dar una mirada de odio a Kurumi

"Cuidado con Tokisaki Kurumi" Susurró en el oído de Shidou, para luego salir corriendo

"Entiendo" susurro Shidou, pensando en lo que iba a pasar en unas horas

"¿Shidou-san? ¿Nos vamos?" Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kurumi.

"Ahh si" Respondio Shidou algo nervioso mientras continuaba, pero ahora con Origami

Seis de la tarde.

Luego de un tour por toda la escuela, en el que Origami evito ir a la azotea, salieron caminando hacia la calle, en la cual ya estaba atardeciendo ya soltadas de Shidou

"Y con esto terminamos el tour" dijo Shidou con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Muchas gracias...Aunque, habría sido mejor estar solos" Dijo Kurumi mirando a Origami con una sonrisa traviesa

"puede, pero no" Respondio Origami mirándola enojada

"Bueno entonces, Shidou-san, Origami-san. Me voy a despedir aquí" dijo Kurumi despidiéndose.

"ok hasta mañana Kurumi" Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa despidiéndose

"hasta mañana" Dijo Origami algo molesta despidiéndose

Acto seguido, Kurumi salió caminando en diferente rumbo que Origami y Shidou

Ya algo alejados Kurumi comenzó a reírse

"jajajaja" rio mientras caminaba por una avenida que daba a un precipicio

"ahhh, valió la pena espera, pero todavía quiero disfrutar de la vida escolar, talvez un rato más" murmuro a si misma mientras dio una pequeña voltereta

"Fufufu, esta alegría, voy a disfrutarlo hasta el…." Pero, y a media frase, choco con algo.

"Ahh" susurro mientras se estabilizaba, para luego darse cuenta que se había estrellado en la espalda de un hombre, que está acompañado de otros 4 con pinta de delincuentes

"Oh, vaya, lo siento mucho" Dijo Kurumi inclinando la cabeza para luego alejarse, pero….

"Espera señorita" el hombre que choco dijo agarrándole del hombro, para luego continuar

"tu chocaste contra mí, no esperes que una disculpa vasta" hablo con una sonrisa siniestra, mientras sus compañeros rodeaban a Kurumi.

"Maldición, esta chica es muy kawaii" comento uno de ellos

"¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¡Salgamos!" dijo otro algo emocionado

"ara, ara" susurro Kurumi entendiendo la situación con una sonrisa provocativa

"¿Podría ser que quieren llegar más lejos conmigo?" Dijo mirándoles con una sonrisa traviesa

"¿Mas lejos? ¡Maldición ella si es atrevida!" dijo uno de ellos ya emocionado

"entiendes rápido, me gusta" dijo el hombre con quien choco con una sonrisa siniestra

"¿Estás en ese tipo de cosas?" pregunto otro algo curioso, a lo que Kurumi asintió, pero luego se acercó a un callejón sin salida que había detrás del grupo

"bueno como cualquier persona nos puede ver…." Dijo mirando hacia el callejón

"¿qué tal si cambiamos de lugar?" continuo señalando a este último, a lo que los hombres solo asintieron ansiosos

"vamos por acá" dijo guiando al grupo al callejón

"Ahh estoy tan impaciente" dijo una de ellos entrando

Por otro lado, un camión de Apple pasaba por la avenida, con el conductor escuchando los últimos éxitos de alexi y fido por radio internet

Pero escucho gritos de auxilio al pasar por un callejón y al ver en el espejo retrovisor vio manchas de sangre por la calle, rápido piso el acelerador y ya con una distancia prudencia llamo a la policía

Con Kurumi

En el callejón sin salida, ahora solo había manchas de sangre y con Kurumi en el centro lamiéndose el labio y su ojo visible con un brillo blanco

"ahh eso fue delicioso" dijo en un tono complacido, pero después sintió una sensación de inmovilidad que evitaba caminar, para luego mirar hacia la calle

"Tsk, parece que llegue tarde, ¿eh?" una vos femenina se escuchó, de una chica de pelo azulado amarado en una coleta, 13 a 14 años, ropa casual que consistía de una chaqueta y una falda corta y un par de zapatos deportivo

"ara, ara, eres tú" dijo reconociendo la chica

"Takamiya Mana-san, ¿correcto?" Continúo viéndola

"Has hecho una gran lio comiendo de nuevo….." hablo enojada Mana a lo que dijo

"Nightmare"

Con Shidou y Origami

Después de despedirse de Kurumi, Shidou y Origami fueron un supermercado cercano para comprar ingredientes para la cena. Aparte que Origami le compro un pastel a Yoshino para celebrar su primer día de escuela.

"Bueno...Sin duda hoy fue el día correcto para comprar" dijo Shidou viendo las bolsas que llevaba, que, para su buena suerte, había habido un descuento del 30% en carnes y verduras, y uno de 40% en pasteles

"Si y más con el descuento para el pastel de Yoshi-chan" agrego Origami con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"jeje no crees que un pastel es mucho" Dijo Shidou algo nervioso ante el pastel, que era una paste gigante que a las justa Origami podía cargar

"humm no, es el primer día de clases de mi imouto-chan, claro que es muy importante" contesto Origami algo molesta

"Aparte ¿Qué hay para cenar hoy? ¿Carne de hamburguesa?" Pregunto la peliblanca algo emocionada por la cena

(¡Ah, yo voto por la hamburguesa!) Apoyo Kotori por el comunicador de Shidou, quien se encogió de hombros ligeramente y dijo

"Ah... bueno, ¿alguien se opone?" al no haber opositor dijo

"Bien la cena será hamburguesa"

"¡Siii!"

(¡Eso!)

Tanto Origami y Kotori respondieron contentas por la cena

(Eh Shidou por ahí nos invitas la cena) dijo Sam por el comunicador

(Si, hoy Sunny no va venir a mi casa, te iba a preguntar si puedo ir) agrego Otacon

"bueno, hay para 6 porciones, así que…" Pero entonces, en frente de ellos, una chica de 13 a 14 años de cabello azulado apareció.

"¿Nn?" susurro Origami al verla

'Mana' Pensó Shidou al reconocerla, quien era su hermana de sangre Takamiya Mana

"Es justo como Yatogami, digo nee-sama me dijo" dijo Mana en voz baja y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos al ver a Shidou

"Ehh…. Shidou ¿la conoces?" Pregunto Origami al ver a Mana

"ahh no…" Respondio Shidou intentando sonar sorprendido pero, Mana se le acercó

"Nii" Dijo Mana tímidamente

"¿Nii?"

(¿Nii?)

Preguntaron Origami, Shidou (quien está fingiendo) y Kotori ante aquellas palabras.

Pero Mana solo salto hacia Shidou gritando

"¡Ni-sama!" acto seguido abraso a Shidou con un fuerte abraso mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

"ahh"

"ehhh"

(¿Queee?)

En respuesta, las voces de Shidou (quien estaba aún fingiendo), Origami y Kotori se oyeron tanto en la avenida como en el Fraximus al mismo tiempo

Un encuentro extraño había cavado de suceder

* * *

 **No olviden de comentar**


	16. verdad y problemas

**Nuevo capítulo largo, el próximo lo intentare sacar antes del fin de mes, además que planeo sacar un especial por Halloween, aparte que tengo en mente otro fanfic. Ahora los comentarios**

 **A Uchiha-Issei-DXD: gracias amigo por el comentario, la parte de Kotori se me ocurrió la recordada la personalidad explosiva que tuvo en la OVA**

 **Nota: No soy dueño de Date a live o cualquiera referencia.**

* * *

Afueras de la casa Itsuka 5:30 pm

"¡Ohh, así que este es el hogar actual de Nii-sama!" dijo Mana sorprendida en una expresión kawaii.

Después de encontrarse con Mana, Shidou y Origami la llevaron a la casa Itsuka, en cuyo camino esto en silencio por que Mana se había desmallado de la alegría y ya a una cuadra se había despertado.

Luego el grupo entro a la casa, donde fueron recibidos por Kotori, quien lleva una blusa media rosa con una falda marrona y medias multicolor, aparte de estar con sus listones negros se presentó ante Mana, mientras Shidou ordeno las compras y Origami iba por Yoshino.

"¡Encantada de concerté!" dándole la mano a Kotori, dijo Mana con una gran sonrisa, mientras Kotori tenía una cara de 'entiendo', quien había traído algunas bebidas para todos

"¿Eres miembro de esta familia?" continuo Mana, en respuesta Kotori solo asintió con la cabeza

"¡Gracias por cualidad a mi nii-sama!" Respondio Mana con una gran reverencia

"Mm, pero eso fue realmente impactante. Que Shidou tiene otra hermana..." En el sofá de la sala, Origami está junto a Yoshino, quien llevaba un vestido blanco con un par de sandalias rosadas

"No es una hija secreta, pero una hermanita secreta…. ¡Eso si es loco!" dijo Yoshinon con asombro, aunque ella y Yoshino ya sabían sobre Mana

"Hum estoy de acuerdo con Yoshin-chan, eso si no me lo esperaba" dijo Origami viendo a Mana, quien le hacía extrañamente familiar

"no Yoshi-chan" continuo viendo a su pequeña hermana adoptiva

"ahh si eso fue muy extraño de tener una hermana secreta" dijo Yoshino algo nerviosa por no demostrar signo de saber sobre el problema.

"¡Guau! Se parece demasiado" dijo Yoshinon intentando sonar asombrada

"¡No hace falta decir eso! ¡Porque yo soy su hermana!" en respuesta, dijo Mana con orgullo

"je que curioso, porque yo también soy su hermana" dijo Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa

"Ehh no me digas que eres mi nee-sama" con los ojos abiertos, dijo Mana asombrada

"Ehhhhh no saques conclusiones antes" algo alterada, respondió Kotori

"Shidou fue adoptado por mi familia, haci que no estamos relacionados por sangre" continuo dándole un sorbo a su bebida

"Ahhh veo" dijo Mana analizando la situación

"humm" pero su mirada cambio hacia Shidou y Origami con expresión complicada.

"Aparte, Nii-sama" dijo mirándolo a Shidou

"Mana tiene que hablar algo contigo" continuo algo seria

"Ehh ok" Respondio Shidou algo nerviosos

"Voy a ser directa, tú y ehh" hablando, Mana dijo señalando a Origami

"Tobichi Origami" Respondio Origami en un tono sencillo

"A si Origami-san ¿Están saliendo actualmente?" pregunto con seriedad

"¡….!" Atorándose un poco con su refresco, respondió Shidou viendo a Mana con miedo

"Ahh bueno…." Comenzó a responder Origami, pero a media palabra fue interrumpida por Yoshinon quien le tapó la boca

"Ehh one-chan me puedes ayudar en algo…." Dijo ella mientras le agarra de la mano a Origami

"ehh espera yo…." Dijo Origami confundida pero….

"Es urgente unos chicos molestaron a Yoshino" dijo Yoshinon, acto seguido, un ambiente tenso se sintió en el sala-comedor, y Origami cambio su mirada feliz por una muy, pero muy hostil

"….." en silencio se quedaron todos los presente ante tan cambio repentino de actitud

"¿Quiénes fueron?" con una voz seria, pero muy seria que hacia recordar a la Origami del otro mundo a Shidou, Yoshino y Yoshinon, respondió Origami con una mirada penetrante

"un tal Botan Kurosaki y otros dos" Respondio Yoshinon algo asustada

"¿dónde están?" preguntó Origami aun con su aura aterradora

"Ehh deben estar saliendo ahora por que se quedaron en recuperación" Respondio Yoshino algo nerviosa, a lo que Origami se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para ponerse sus zapatos de colegio

"Ehh Origami a donde…." Pregunto Shidou, pero Origami solo voltio y dijo

"Ya vuelo" hablo en un tono monocorde pero con un aura de venganza

"Tengo que tener una pequeña charla con ese tal Botan" después salió a la calle

"…" todos los presentes se quedaron quietos y mudos cuando escucharon sonidos de autos deteniéndose y un semáforo caer junto a un grito de venganza de parte de Origami

"Espero que no exagere" dijo Yoshinon cuando los sonidos de autos chocando se detuvieron

"hummm" ya algo más tranquila, susurro Mana mirando a su hermano

"A Mana" intentando cambiar de tema, dijo Shidou

"Si nii-sama" Respondio Mana en un tono feliz

"Ehh como decirlo… a lo siento pero no recuerdo nada sobre ti..." continuo Shidou intentando sonar nervioso

"Ahh eso me lo de esperar" Respondio Mana en tono coloquial a lo que continuo

"Yo tampoco tengo ningún recuerdo del pasado"

"¡EHHHHH!" grito Kotori con una expresión de total desagrado, a lo que dijo molesta

"¡Ehh! ¿Cómo que no recuerdas?"

"Más o menos, en si no recuerdo nada de dos o tres años antes, pero recuerdo algunas cosas de mi pasado" Respondio Mana torpemente, a lo que sacó un relicario de plata de su pecho, donde había una fotografía muy descolorida de Shidou y Mana cuando aún eran niños.

"¿Este soy yo?" Dijo Shidou algo sorprendido

"Ehh puede ser cualquier chico" dijo Kotori desconfiando de Mana

"No, no hay error Nii-sama es Nii-sama" Respondio Manan con toda seguridad sentimentalmente

"¿Por qué puedes decirlo con tanta certeza?" Pregunto Kotori aun desconfiada, a lo que Mana golpeó su pecho con confianza.

"¡Eso es lazos de hermanos!" grito con orgullo en su vos.

"hummm" susurro Kotori aun molesta

"No, yo misma estoy sorprendida al verlo, hasta me dio un shock. Pero lo más importante fue que sentí que mi corazón no podía dejar de palpitar" continuo Mana aun sentimental

"¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Eso no es amor a primera vista?" dijo Kotori pícaramente

"¡Ha! Tal vez lo sea... ¡Pero es mi Nii-sama!" Respondio Mana algo sonrojada

"¡Valídalo!" dijo Kotori molesta, a lo que continuo

"Lo que sea, aparte que Shidou ya es parte de esta familia y ahora tú dices que quieres llevártelo... "

"No tengo la intención de hacerlo, ¿sabes?" interrumpiéndola, dijo Mana

"¿Eh?" susurro Kotori sin entender

"Estoy muy agradecida que todos los miembros de esta familia que han aceptado a Nii-sama como parte de ellos, si Nii-sama es feliz, yo también" dijo Manan en un tono alegre

"Aparte que también tiene una linda hermana menor aquí, así que está bien" continuo Mana con una sonrisa

"bueno si lo dices así…" Respondio Kotori algo sonrojada

"Aunque no sea rival para una hermana real" termino Mana con una gran sonrisa

"..." Al instante, se pudo escucho como el aire se dividiera.

"Hey, oye, Kotori" dijo Shidou algo nervioso, pero fue ignorado

"Heeeh... ¿Eso crees?" dijo Kotori con una sonrisa apretada.

"Ah, por supuesto. No hay nada que pueda vencer a los lazos de sangre" continuo Mana sonriendo

"Pero, ¿no era que más importaba las relaciones hechas que las sanguíneas?" dijo Kotori, a lo Mana, que seguía sonriendo, cambio a una mirada seria

"Ehh, pero adoptado es como estar con un extraño, mientras que las relaciones de sangre hay un vínculo único" dijo algo molesta

"¡Sin embargo, Yo he pasado más tiempo con Shidou, por lo que tengo la ventaja!" protesto Kotori molesta

"No, no, ya que al final eres una extraña, mientras que yo y nii-sama compartimos la misma sangre" dijo Mana en un tono sabiondo

"¿Misma sangre? Eso que tiene ver... ¡aparte que lo más importante es el afecto entre hermanos, afecto que tengo con Shidou por 10 años! ¡10 años entiendes!" Respondio Kotori indiferente a las palabras de Mana

"Por mí no eres más que una extraña que se parece a Shidou" Termino con en un tono engreído

"¡Sin corazón! ¡Hemos sido separados por 10 años y reunidos por obra del destino! ¡No conmueve tu corazón! ¡Aparte eso demuestra que tengo un vínculo especial!" en respuesta, Mana Respondio molesta e indignada, y herida, por las apalabras de Kotori.

"¡Cállate! ¡Una hermana menor real ni siquiera puede casarse con él!" dijo Kotori sin pensar

"¿Eh...?" Tanto Shidou como Mana susurraron sorprendidos, además que las mejillas de Kotori se tiñeron de rojo, a lo que golpeo la mesa y dijo

"¡C-como sea! ¡Ahora soy yo mejor hermana menor de Shidou!"

"¡no, no, no! ¡Yo soy la hermana real aquí!" protesto Mana molesta

Ambas estaban a punto de pelear pero…

"ALTO" en el medio de las dos, grito Shidou molesto

"¿Por qué no se calman primero? Las dos están..." dijo Shidou intentando tranquilizarlas, pero Kotori y Mana se volvieron hacia él.

"¡Shidou! ¿Cuál eliges?" dijo Kotori a Shidou

"¿Hermana real, hermana adoptiva?" dijo Mana mirándolo

"Ahhhh bueno si quieren mi opinión lo diré" algo molesto, dijo Shidou para complacer a sus hermanas, y luego de un suspiro, dijo

"Yo elijo ambos" después de eso, un silencio de muerte se esparció en la sala, a lo que luego de unos segundos, tanto como Mana y Kotori gritaron

"AHHHHHHHH"

"ehh no puedes elegir ambas" dijo Kotori sorprendida y molesta

"Si, hermana de sangre es mejor" dijo Mana también sorprendida y molesta

"Ahhh, dejen explicar" dijo Shidou algo molesto

"Por un lado eh vivido con Kotori por 10 años, viviendo muchas experiencias y problemas juntos" comenzó a explicar Shidou

"Pero por otro me alegra saber que tengo una hermana biológica, ya que haci me hace pensar que mi pasado que no recuerdo, no fue muy solitario y posiblemente he tenido buenos momentos" continuo mirando a Mana, quien se sonrojo

"¿La crees?" dijo Kotori sorprendida

"Más o menos, pero no puedes negar el parecido" Respondio Shidou algo serio

"Hummm" susurro algo triste Mana ante la respuesta de Shidou

"….." en silencio, Kotori se dio cuenta del estado de animo de Mana, mirando a Shidou algo molesta y sorprendida del cambio de ánimo de Mana por unas palabras.

"Hey Mana" dijo el peliazul a su hermana de sangre, quien se dio cuenta y lo miro

"ehh" susurro mirándolo algo nervioso

"No sé si soy tu hermano mayor o no, pero si quieres puedes venir cuando quieras" dijo Shidou en un tono suave

"Ahhh" susurro Mana algo torpe mirando ahora al suelo

"Pero si quieres que este seguro, podemos hacernos el examen de ADN…." Sugirió Shidou con optimismo, pero…..

"Ahhh eso ya lo hicieron" Respondio Mana en un tono normal

"¿Ehhhh?" tanto Shidou como Kotori gritaron sorprendidos, aunque Shidou menos al conocer a como es Tohka de este mundo

"Déjame adivinar, fue Tohka" algo intranquilo, dijo Shidou a Mana, quien respondió

"Si, aparte que aquí lo tengo" acto seguido, saco un papel doblado en 4 de su bosillo, papel que fue agarrado por Kotori

"haber…" dijo la pelirroja mientras desdoblaba el papel, donde estaba escrito con 2 firmas y un sello del hospital de la ciudad

"veamos" después comenzó a ser resumidamente lo escrito

"….comprobado por el hospital de tenguu city…"

"….certificado por un doctor de la universidad de Tokio….."

"…..dice que el menor de edad, Itsuka Shidou, tiene una relación genética de más del 90% con el menor de edad, Takamiya Mana, por lo consiguiente se determina un parentesco de hermanos enteros o medio hermanos de madre/padre, aunque esta última es poco probable" después termino de leer, quedándose callada por unos segundo para luego continuar

"¿Cómo sé que no es una falsificación?" Exigió Kotori algo molesta

"Kotori" Detrás de ella, dijo Shidou

"Si" Respondio Kotori aun molesta

"Tiene un sello oficial de hospital de la ciudad" Respondio el peliazul señalando el sello que esta junta a las 2 firmas, dejando a Kotori en silencio derrotada

"¿Alguna duda?" Pregunto Mana con voz victoriosa

"No" Respondio Shidou, a la vez que Kotori asintió con la cabeza derrotada.

De pronto y para sorpresa de los presentes, Origami volvió a la casa, pero ahorra su uniforme esta desordenado y tenía el pelo alborotado, aparte que en sus manos y parecía estar manchadas de sangre y los zapatos que dejo también, por otro lado su expresión cambio a una alegre y algo tenebrosa sonrisa

"Origami ¿ya te encargaste?" dijo Shidou algo nervioso

"Si" Respondio Origami sin dejar su sonrisa tenebrosa

"tranquila Yoshi-chan ya me ocupe de eso chicos" dijo dirigiéndose a Yoshino

"o-ok" Respondio la loli mientras temblaba un poco

"Ehh ¿qué les paso?" pregunto Mana con curiosidad

"¿Quieres saberlo?" dijo Origami con una sonrisa que perturbo a todos los presentes

"No, mejor no" Respondio la peliazul intentando no imaginar el poder devastador de una hermana mayor furiosa.

"ok, me voy a bañar" Continuo Origami mientras caminaba a la puerta de su departamento

"Vienes Yoshi-chan" dijo a su hermana menor

"Ahh si o-nee-chan" Respondio Yoshino mientras la seguía

Ya solos los tres, Shidou dijo

"Ehh Mana, si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar"

"Ok…" Respondio Mana aun perturba de Origami

* * *

Un rato después

"Ya tengo una" dijo Mana riendo

Había pasado unas horas desde que llego a la casa Itsuka, y ahora ella estaba sentada con Kotori, mientras al frente de ella estaba Yoshino y Origami, quien usaba un polo en donde está escrito 'big Sister', un short que le llega antes de la rodilla y un par de sandalias blancas.

"una cuchara iba por la calle y un cuchillo le grita 'Hey cuchara' y la cuchara no le responde, y el cuchillo se queda pensado y dice 'parece que no me es..cuchara'" conto su chiste Mana a lo que todas se pusieron a reír

"Jajajajaja"

Por otro lado Shidou estaba cocinando la cena, cena que debido a Mana, tanto Otacon como Sam no pudieron venir, pero al final fueron a cenar con el resto de la tripulación en una pollería de la ciudad

"Bueno ya está la cena" dijo Shidou mientras servía los platos

"ehh si" dijo Origami emocionada mientras se ajusta las sandalias y salía al comedor, acompañada de las demás.

"Ehh nii-sama" ya sentadas, Mana dijo algo tímida

"Si" Respondio el peliazul

"¿Para qué es la torta?" pregunto su hermano de sangre mientras señalaba la gigante torta que estaba en el medio de la mesa

"Ahhh es por el primer día de Yoshino" Respondio Shidou mientras servía los vasos

"¿Primer día?" pregunto Mana algo curiosa

"Ahh si es el primer día de clases de mi imouto-chan en este mun-digo en esta ciudad, haci que decidí celébralo con una torta" dijo Origami con orgullo y amor a su hermanita

"Veo, pero entonces…Yoshino-san estuvo fuera de la ciudad" dijo Mana analizando la situación

"Ahh si" Respondio Origami con una sonrisa

"Hummm ok" dijo Mana algo sospechosa

"Bueno a comer" dijo Shidou mientras sentaba

"Buen provecho" Dijeron todos a lo que comenzaron a comer

* * *

8:00 p.m.

Después de seguir charlando de cualquier temas y ver la televisión, había avanzado las horas y Mana ya tenía que regresar a 'su casa'.

"¿Segura poder regresar sola?" dijo Kotori algo preocupada

"Ahhh sí, no se preocupen" Respondio Mana mientras terminaba su pastel

"Ehh pero al menos déjanos embarcarte" dijo Kotori con una cara seria

"Hummm bueno" Respondio Mana aceptando

Luego de terminar de comer las tortas, de la torta gigante que Origami se terminó acabando, Shidou y Kotori acompañaron a Mana a la pista, donde luego de para a un taxi y que Mana entrar se despidieron

"Bien adiós Kotori-san y Nii-sama" dijo Mana con una reverencia

"Adiós, fue un gusto" dijo Kotori con su actitud tsundere

"Adiós Mana y cuídate" dijo Shidou despidiéndose

"Hasta luego Nii-sama" dijo Mana, para que luego el taxi comenzara avanzar dejado a los dos hermanos solos

"¿Qué piensas?" dijo Shidou mirando a su hermana pensativa

"Es muy sospecho, voy a investigar" dijo ella mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa

"Ok, pero no te quedes hasta muy tarde" Respondio Shidou con seriedad

"Lo que digas" dijo Kotori entrando

'La menos no fue tan difícil' pensó Shidou mirando la luna antes entrar

* * *

Al otro día 8:29 am Raizen academia

Ya casi la hora de comenzar las clases, la mayoría de los alumnos están bien conversando o sentados estudiando, a aunque algunos estaba comienzo su desayuno

"Humm" Susurro Shidou mientras se inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente, al ver que Kurumi aún no había aparecido en el salón.

'De seguro Mana se encargó de ella ayer' pensó con disgusto recondando los hecho vivido

Mana se había encargado de Kurumi ayer

Al que hoy Kotori se diría que tenga su cita con ella

Pero Tohka y Origami también le pedirían

'¿Qué debo hacer?' Pensó fastidiado

Por otra parte, Origami se había dado cuenta de la falta de Kurumi, a lo que hablo

"Je, que perezosa es esa Kurumi, llegando tarde a su segundo día"

Pero, y al mismo tiempo que ella…

"...Ella no vendrá" a la izquierda de los dos, una voz tranquila sonó, vos que era de Tohka.

"¿Nn? ¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Origami evitando gira a verla

"A que Tokisaki Kurumi ya no va a asistir a esta escuela" Respondio Tohka con serenidad

"hummm" susurro Origami pensativa ante aquellas palabras, pero entonces la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando a Tama-chan-sensei entrar sujetando el libro de asistencia.

"Bien, buenos días a todos, ahora vamos a empezar con el pase de lista" saludo a toda la clase, clase que se sentaron en sus asientos de inmediato

Acto seguido Tama-chan-sensei abrió el libro y comenzó a tomar lista, pero cuando llego a….

"Tokisaki-san" dijo Tama-chan, pero, no hubo respuesta.

"Tokisaki-san" volvió a repetir esperando alguna respuesta, respuesta que no hubo

"Ehh Tokisaki-san" dijo mirando a la clase

"Ehh, ¿Tokisaki-san no está aquí? En serio, si iba a estar ausente debería haber llamado para informarnos con anticipación" dijo algo molesta mientras serraba el libro, pero….

"...Presente" desde el fondo de la clase, una voz familiar sonó, voz que era de Kurumi

"Llegas tarde" dijo Shidou mirando a Kurumi

"Ehh, Tokisaki-san. Llegas tarde" dijo Tama-chan algo molesta

"Lo siento mucho. No me sentía bien en el camino" Respondió Kurumi con una pequeña reverencia

"¿Eh? ¿E-estás bien? ¿No queras ir a la enfermería...?" dijo la profesora preocupada

"No, gracias. Lamento si he hecho preocuparse" Respondió Kurumi, a lo que luego de ser tomada como asistida, comenzó a caminar hacia su asiento

"¿Qué pasa con eso?... ¿No está justo aquí?" dijo Origami a Tohka algo desafiante pero…

"¿Eh?" susurro Tohka sorprendida mientras miraba a Kurumi.

"¿Ehhh Yatogami?" dijo Origami mirándola extrañada, pero Tohka solo volteo su mirada hacia la clase

"...Muy bien, en unos minutos comenzara la clase, aparte que después tienen ingles con Sam-san" dijo Tama-chan mientras salía del aula

Mientras que en Shidou, su teléfono vibro desde su bolsillo a lo que contesto

"Alo" dijo Shidou en un tono normal

(...Nn. Shidou, ha ocurrido una terrible situación. Para resumirlo es la peor situación.) Respondió Kotori algo desesperada

"¿Tan grave?" dijo Shidou intentando sonar sorprendido

(Con solo decirte que me está doliendo la cabeza. Estamos jodidos) Respondió Kotori aun desesperada

"Explica" pido Shidou

(Bueno es...) pero en ese momento, Kurumi se inclinó hacia Shidou con una expresión confundida.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Shidou-san?" pregunto algo preocupada

"Ah nada, solo llamada telefónica, de mi hermana ¿podrías esperar un momento?" Respondió Shidou, a lo que inclino en son de disculpa y dijo

"Entiendo, disculpas por interrumpirte"

"No problem" Respondió el peliazul con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego centrarse en la conversación telefónica.

"Bien, ¿Qué sucedió?" pido en un tono serio

(Espera, hace un momento... ¿Con quién hablabas?) Pregunto la loli algo nerviosa

"A con Kurumi" Respondió Shidou en un tono normal

"…." Pero Kotori se quedó sin palabras.

"Ehh Kotori, sigues ahí…." Preguntó Shidou confundido.

Por otro lado, oyó a Kotori hablar con alguien a su lado durante un rato antes de continuar.

(Shidou. Ve al laboratorio de física durante la hora del almuerzo. Tienes que saber algo) Dijo Kotori en un tono de mucha seriedad

"Entiendo" Respondió Shidou guardando su teléfono para atender la clase

* * *

1:20 pm Raizen academia

Después de que acabar la clase de historia, los estudiantes hicieron una reverencia lo profesor antes de que salga del salón, para luego comenzar el almuerzo.

Por otro lado, Origami juntó su mesa con la de Shidou con ojos brillantes.

"¡Shidou! ¡Hora del almuerzo!" Dijo la albina mientras sacó su bento. Pero Shidou miro al otro lado. Normalmente la mesa Tohka también se uniría, creando un caos entre las tres mesas...Sin embargo Tohka no movió su mesa hoy. Aparte de tener una expresión pensativa, mirando fijamente su cuaderno todo el tiempo.

"…." Suspiro Shidou preguntándose si Tohka tramaba algo, por otra parte, el solo guardo sus cuadernos para ir al laboratorio de física antes que Kotori se enoje

"Lo siento, Origami. Tengo que hacer algo urgente" mirando a Origami hablo algo apenado

"¿Nn?" susurro Origami con una mirada perdida, quien ya había abierto su caja de bento.

"¿A dónde? ¡Quiero ir!" Pido en un tono infantil, pero Shidou solo negó con la cabeza

"Lo siento, pero es algo personal" Respondio Shidou saliendo del aula

"...Shidou..." Sonó la solitaria y triste voz de Origami detrás de Shidou. A lo que Shidou acelérelo el paso para olvidarse de la fuerte culpa que lo invadía.

Rápido salió corriendo por los pasadizos, a lo que llego a l laboratorio de física donde toco la puerta, en respuesta esta se abrió y….

"lento" Dijo Kotori con una cara disgustada, quien estaba sentada con su uniforme de verano de su escuela

"Tuve que hablar con Origami" Respondio Shidou algo molesto

"Olvídalo y entra. Yoshino terminara de comer en 10 minutos" Dijo Kotori algo molesta, dejando entrar a Shidou en la habitación.

Shidou asintió con la cabeza y concordó, luego miró al laboratorio de física. En ella un grupo de 3 personas, 2 hombres y una mujer, se encontraba, en si la profesora de física Reine Murasame, el profesor de deportes e idiomas Sam Rodríguez y el profesor de matemática Hal Emmerich, alias Otacon.

"Bienvenido Shidou" dijo Sam comiéndose un burrito

"Hola Shidou" dijo Otacon comiendo una hamburguesa

"Nn, has llegado, Shin" dijo Reine comiendo una ensalada

Después Reine señaló unos asientos vacíos. A lo que Shidou y Kotori se sentaron

"Bien ¿Y lo que es lo que tengo que ver?" pregunto Shidou algo molesto, a lo que Kotori le mostró el monitor del escritorio. El cual Reine movió el ratón haciendo que muestre hermosas chicas de pelo multicolor aparecieron en secuencia, todo titulado como:

Enamórate My Little Shidou II

El amor, es aterrador

"¿Una secuela?" pregunto Shidou algo nervioso

"Ahhh, es el equivocado. Es este" dijo Reine cambiando a un video

"Reine luego me lo pasas" agrego Otacon a Reine, la cual compartió el archivo vía correo

Después del envió, el video fue puesto, donde salía un callejón estrecho a horas de la tarde, donde estaba Kurumi frente a una chica con una cola de caballo azulado.

"Mana" Susurro Shidou en un tono normal el nombre de la chica

"Sí, esta es la imagen de ayer...Mira los alrededores" Agrego Kotori señalando al cielo de la grabación.

"AST" Respondio Shidou algo molesto

La razón, se podían ver a varios humanos con armadura mecánica. En si el AST, el equipo anti espíritus de la ciudad, pero también estaban acompañadas por los americanos, eso y que eran liderados por Tohka que llevaba su unidad-CR avanzada, quien detrás de ella esta Miku y otra AST, ambas con unidades-CR personalizadas. Además, cada miembro estaba equipado lanzacohetes, minigun en sus manos y ametralladoras de gran calibre en la espalda.

"Ayer el AST estuvo en la calle. Por suerte Otacon y yo tómanos la cámara y filmamos la escena" Dijo Sam mirando con interés el video

"Entiendo" Dijo Shidou sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir

"Por lo que parece que se nos adelantador" Agrego Kotori molesta

"Y fueron con todo cuando este estaba en un lugar poco poblado" Dijo Shidou con amargura en su voz. Pero luego, la figura de Mana brilló con una luz tenue, para después aparecer con una armadura mecánica blanca por todo su cuerpo.

"Je parece que también guarda secretos Mana" Dijo Shidou en un tono coloquial

En respuesta de su oponente, Kurumi extendió su brazo al cielo y su sombra se arrastró por el cuerpo de Kurumi, formando un vestido.

Adornos en su cabello, en su torso llevaba un corsé con un vestido que tenía volantes y encajes. Todo teñido de un negro oscuro y un rojo sangre. Y con su cabello estaba recogido desigualmente.

"Ves era un espíritu" Dijo Shidou sin dejar de mira la pantalla a Kotori, quien solo respondió con un pequeño puchero

Continuando, Kurumi levantó su mano derecha sobre su cabeza, posiblemente para llamar a sus armas, pero el territorio de Mana la hizo volar en el cielo, para luego disparar una ráfaga de luz desde los hombros, golpeando el estómago de Kurumi.

"Humm" susurro Shidou algo nervioso al ver el cuerpo de Kurumi siendo atravesado, pero se fijó que ella solo dejo escapar una risita maniática.

'Lo sabía solo está jugando pensó con amargura', ya que Kurumi nunca demostró su poder o su ángel a Mana, y cuando lo hizo en la azotea casi mata a Mana sin mucha dificulta

Siguiendo con la grabación Kurumi intento contraatacar, pero Mana la atravesó con más haces de luz, haciendo salpicar sangre en todo el callejón

Finalmente, Mana saco su espada de luz con la cual decapito a Kurumi, quien tenía una sonrisa, matándola en el acto….

Pero lo que Mana no sabía, es que solo mato a uno de los millones de copias que podía invocar Kurumi, y que de querer pelear, Mana seria la decapitada

'Si supieras…Mana… que solo eres un entretenimiento' pensó molesto, de pensar que Kurumi solo engañaba a Mana para luego dejarla casi muerta, ya sea por ser hermano mayor de Mana o por simple conocido, sintió mucha pena a su autoproclamada hermana.

"Bueno era…." Dijo Sam algo incómodo, a lo que los demás vieron como el video seguía con Mana girando para atrás y saliendo del callejón con su unidad-CR siendo desactivada cambiando a su ropa normal.

"joder" dijo Shidou con una sensación de disgusto.

"Ayer, Tokisaki Kurumi fue asesinada por Takamiya Mana del AST. No fue por lesiones graves ni ahogamiento, solo de forma total, perfecta, y sin ninguna duda detrás de sus acciones, su existencia fue eliminada" Dijo Kotori con seriedad

"Pero hoy vino como si nada hubiera pasado" Dijo Shidou intentando sonar confuso

"Si, pero el video es una prueba clara" dijo Otacon limpiándose los lentes

"Talvez su poder esté relacionado con algo como la vida" agrego mientras los demás venían como las AST y los norteamericanos recogieron el cadáver de Kurumi y de las manchas de sangre. Entre los cuales esta Miku vomitando, George tomándose un selfi con el cadáver de Kurumi, selfi que fue borrada por una enojada Sunny que era acompañada por un niño en armadura negra y un perro robótico, y seca de Miku, estaba Tohka sorprendida y con una sonrisa de gato terminado el video.

"Una muerte limpia, joder ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor" Dijo Sam cruzando los brazos

"Humm esto es fastidioso" Dijo Kotori enojada

"Pero, ya que Kurumi sigue viva, debemos continuar la batalla. Por lo que será necesario que la invites a una cita cueste lo que cueste" continuo aun enojada

"Sé, pero….." dijo Shidou analizando la situación, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la mesa

"Cállate" Interrumpió Kotori molesta con un grito

"Esta situación es alarmante, no apocalíptica para nosotros, recuerda el poder de Kurumi aún es desconocido. Posiblemente requiera algunas condiciones para renacer o solo sea un poder de un uso con reposo, a lo que la próxima vez no vuelva" continuo más enojada

"Agrégale que Yatogami Tohka la ha visto viva. Por lo que ya haya informado al AST y por consiguiente a Takamiya Mana" termino cruzando los brazos enojada

"Se los detalles, pero solo digo que deberíamos identificarla primero" dijo Shidou algo molesto

"Por mi parte busque algo de información de Tokisaki" agregando, hablo Otacon mientras usaba la computadora

"Ves" dijo Shidou con una sonrisa

"Bien infórmanos" aun enojada, dijo Kotori

"Bueno" dijo Otacon mientras abría unos archivos

"Lo que descubrí fueron varias fotos de ella que datan desde los 90 hasta ahora" Despues varias imágenes salieron, con todas mostrando a Kurumi con distintas ropas y peinados en diferentes lugares de varios años

"Joder no ha envejecido nada" Dijo Sam viendo una foto, tomada desde una cámara de seguridad, de Kurumi, que usaba un vestido gótico con un parche en el ojo y una bandera de Francia, en el mundial de Francia 98 en el estadio Stade de France

"Si pero en los últimos años ha estado siendo perseguida por Takamiya" luego cambio a otra foto de Kurumi siendo asesinada por una Mana de 12 años (que a pesar de estar con manchas de sangre, era muyyy kawaiiiiiii)

"50 encuentros, todos con el mismo resultado" luego salieron varias imágenes de Mana vs Kurumi en diferentes partes del mundo, desde New York, Washington D. C, Pekín hasta Lima o Cusco, en todas con el mismo resultado

"Hummm, pero en alguno manifestó su Ángel" pregunto Shidou intentando no sonar nerviosos por las imágenes gores

"No, pero la he podido identificar en grupos paramilitares, joder hasta debería haber muerto en la crisis armamentista" dijo Otacon cambiando a otras imágenes

"Oh en la operación Chavin de Huanta de Perú" una imagen de la entrada del expresidente de ese país, se veía un cadáver de Kurumi con ropa del MRTA que había sido baleado en la cabeza

"Oh en el accidente de Racoon City en USA" luego paso la imagen de un cadáver zombi de Kurumi que llevaba un traje de la USS, siendo baleado por operativos Spec Ops.

"Oh en la batalla de New York en la tercera guerra mundial" Luego paso a una imagen de un cadáver de Kurumi, que llevaba ropa militar de Rusia, siendo tirado a otro monto de cadáveres

"Oh en la guerra de Siria" luego paso a una imagen de otro cadáver de Kurumi con ropa militar Norteamérica siendo velado por un grupo de civiles que tenían varios gatos

"Oh en la guerra civil de Abjasia" luego paso una imagen de un cadáver de Kurumi con prótesis robóticas cortado en varios trozos como si de mantequilla fuera por un perro robot

"Oh en cualquiera guerra de los últimos 25 años" Termino Otacon enseñando mas fotos de cadáveres de Kurumi con distintas armaduras o ropas militares.

"Joder, ¿qué espíritu es?" dijo Kotori sorprendida por todas las imágenes.

"Al parecer es una tal Nightmare en los registros del AST" dijo Otacon mostrando un registro del AST de Kurumi

"No hay mucha información, pero ha asesinado a 10 mil personas, reconocidas" Continuo sorprendiendo y horrorizando a los presentes.

"Joder eso si es mucho" dijo Sam sorprendido

"¡10 mil!" grito Shidou intentando no vomitar

"Tenemos un hueso duro que roer" dijo Kotori sorprendida y algo horrorizada

"Se" Respondio Shidou, quien ya había evitado el vomito

"Bueno…" continuo repuesto y la que dijo

"Vamos a hacer que Kurumi, se enamore" Dijo Shidou con seriedad, aunque se sentía extraño al decirlo, a lo que los demás asintieron y comenzaron a hacer el plan

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, con Tohka

Después de confirmar la salida de Shidou dejando a Tobichi lagrimeando, Tohka se levantó lentamente y comenzó a caminar a cierta pelinegra

"...Tengo algo que decirte" ya en su objetivo, hablo Tohka con una mirada fría a la chica

"¿Eres...Tohka-san, no? ¿Quieres algo?" Pregunto la chica, quien era Kurumi, algo sorprendida.

"Ven" Respondió Tohka secamente dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Por su parte, Kurumi se apoyó en su barbilla y dudó por unos segundos, pero Tohka la agarro de la cintura, y poniéndola en su hombro la saco del aula para sorpresa de los presentes

"Ehhh espera… ¿Qué te sucede?" Respondio Kurumi alarmada y sonrojada

"..." sin embargo Tohka no respondió y la dejo en el pasadizo para luego comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras, por otro lado, Kurumi comenzó a seguirla con dificulta.

Ya en las escaleras, Tohka solo volteo a ver a Kurumi, quien ya está fatigada, para luego subir las escaleras llegando a la azotea

"Haa...haa..." desde abajo, escucho a Kurumi jaleando mientras subía, la cual llego con dificulta y dijo

"Este... ¿Ocurre algo? No he comido mi almuerzo aún..." pero….

"Ehh" susurro asombrada cuando una espada paso cerca de su cabeza, para luego ver a Tohka con su armadura avanzada y una mangun cerca de su torso

"Tú, ¿por qué sigues viva?" pregunto Tohka con seriedad en su voz

"¿Eh...?" susurro Kurumi con algo de miedo

"Tú, moriste ayer" finalizo mientras saca de su espalada una foto del cadáver dividido en 4 pedazos de Kurumi

"..." En silencio, la expresión de miedo cambio a una seria, mirándola fijamente

"Ara, ara, tú, eras una de las que están ayer con Mana-san"

"¡...!" sorprendía Tohka retrocedió rápidamente a una distancia prudencial de Kurumi mientras levantaba su espada en pose de defensa

"¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! Que tenemos aquí, nada mal, no excelente… aunque... "

"¡ehhh!" susurro Tohka con algo de miedo, la razón, antes de elevarse para usar su railgun, algo agarró su tobillo. Con miedo, miro que la sombra de Kurumi se había expandido por su propia libertad, saliendo dos brazos blancos, eso y que las sombras se la alzó por la pared. Y de ahí salieron innumerables brazos, haciéndole soltar su espada y sujetándole fuertemente de las muñecas y cuello de Tohka.

"Que mier…." Susurro intentando alejarse, pero solo logro que la estrellasen a la pared.

"jijiji, jijij, es inútil. Incluso si luchas es inútil" rio Kurumi con una sonrisa torcida y escalofriante

"Ayer me llevaron no. ¿Lo disfrutaste? De mi cuerpo claro está" Dijo Kurumi acercándose a Tohka mientras levanta el pelo que ocultaba su ojo izquierdo, mostrándolo con pupila de forma de reloj de color dorado puro, dejando sorprendida a Tohka.

"Venir sola para saber de mí, aunque eh de admitir que si me hubieras matado con tu espada al llegar, no lo hubiera espero" Dijo Kurumi mirándola con una cara de maniatica

"mierda" Susurro Tohka al darse cuenta del problema de su plan…. nunca, pero nunca subestimar a un espíritu.

"Tú... ¿Qué quieres?" dijo Tohka con dificulta mientras intentaba aun soltarse, intento que fue en vano por la fuerza del agarre

"Fufufu, quería asistir a la escuela, ver lo que hacer ustedes los humanos, pero eso no era la principal razón…." Respondio Kurumi mientras se acercaba al oído de Tohka, a lo que dijo

"...Shidou-san, es la razón".

"¡Maldita!" Grito Tohka furiosa por el peligro que caía sobre Shidou

"Él es excelente, sabes. Un buen platillo. Ahh, Ahh, estoy muy pero muy, impaciente. No puedo esperar más. Lo quiero. Quiero su poder" Dijo Kurumi en un tono sádico

"Por ello viene, para hacerlo mi mejor platillo" continuo con una cara de psicópata

"El…." Pero entonces, la presión de las manos aumento, haciéndole imposible hablar a Tohka, así mismo, la mano de Kurumi comenzó a moverse a través del cuerpo de Tohka.

"Tohka-san, o Yatogami Tohka. Tú también eres...extremadamente grandiosa, hasta exquisita. Ahh, no puedo soportarlo, no puedo resistirlo. Quiero comerte ahora" Dijo Kurumi excitada con su mano izquierda moviéndose por el pecho de Tohka, mientras la derecha jugaba con la pierna expuesta de Tohka. Acto seguido extendió su lengua sobre la cara de Tohka, pero…

"Ahhh" susurro Kurumi sorprendía al sentir algo extraño en Tohka

"Ehh que pasa…." Con un poco de miedo y mucha impotencia, dijo Tohka en un tono desafiante

"Hummm este poder, que curioso, no que extravagante" Dijo Kurumi riendo histéricamente

"No pero aun no, aunque ese poder…." Continúo viéndola con placer a Tohka

"¿Qué poder?" Pregunto Tohka sin comprender las palabras del espíritu, pero Kurumi negó con la cabeza, para luego dejar un beso en el cuello de Tohka y alejarse.

"Sin duda eres tan interesante como Shidou-san" Dijo Kurumi mirándola con provocación

"Je y eso que guardas en ti, no es humano" continuo con una mira picara

"¿Ehhh, a que te refieres?" pregunto Tohka sorprendida

"A nada" Termino Kurumi mientras se dio la vuelta y bajo las escaleras, a su vez que los brazos que la sostenía a Tohka regresaron a Kurumi liberándola

"…Coff, ugh" susurro Tohka tosiendo mientras caída al suelo

"Shi-dou..." Dijo aquel nombre mientras algunas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, lagrimas que al darse cuenta las limpio rápidamente para luego levantarse y bajar

'Shidou... no dejare que te hagan daño… aunque tenga dar mi vida te protegeré' pensó con determinación para ir a hablar con cierta peliazul

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, con Origami

"...Mmm" Senta en su asiento y con su estómago rugiendo, Origami levantó la vista para ver el reloj sobre la pizarra y darse cuenta que la hora del almuerzo casi se terminaba.

A pesar de su bento delante, Origami siempre comía con Shidou, pero esta vez él no está presente, dejándola triste y esperando a su amado.

"Shidou..." susurro con tristeza en su voz mientras algunas lágrimas salían de su ojos

Por otra parte, pudo ver que los demás estudiantes ya estaban regresando lentamente al salón, pero y para su mala suerte, no había rastro de Shidou en los alumno que volvía

"Uu...uu..." susurro mientras más lagrimas salían

"... ¿Ehh? ¿Pasó algo Origami-chan?"

"¿Por qué no has comido tu almuerzo?"

"¡La clase está a punto de empezar ya!"

Las voces de tres chicas se escucharon delante de Origami, quien al verlas las reconoció con Ai, Mai y Mii, un grupo de chicas que tratan bastante bien y con cariño a Origami.

"¡Uwaah! ¿Qué pasa Origami-chan? ¡No llores!"

"¿Qué, qué, quién te hizo esto?"

"¡Maldito sea el que lo hizo, salga antes que te encontremos!"

Dijo las tres en orden, dejando a los hombres con miedo y mirándose entre ellos con odio

"¡No, no es así! ¡Nadie hizo nada!" Dijo Origami agitando las manos rápidamente, tranquilando a algunos hombres

"¿Eh, eh? ¿En serio?"

"¿Entonces, por qué?"

"¿Alergia al polen? ¿Es debido a la alergia al polen?"

Dijeron las tres, pero Origami negó con la cabeza, para luego mira el bento delante de ella.

"Shidou, él, no ha regresado todavía….." comenzó a explicar con tristeza en su voz

"Y nosotros siempre cómenos juntos…..aunque se meta Yatogami" continuo con molestia la última parte, aunque en un tono Kawaii

"...pero ya va a terminar la clase…. El aún no ha vuelto" dijo mirando el bento con más tristeza y pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

"…y no sé cómo hablarle….y eso…." Dijo mirándolas lagrimeando

"eso…me po-pone triste…." Termino con los ojos lloros y una cara muy pero muy kawaii.

"¡Aaah! ¡Origami-chan! ¡No llores por un hombre!"

"¡ahh maldito Itsuka-kun! ¡¿Cómo puede dejar a una chica tan kawaii llorando?!"

"¡Vamos a cortarle la cabeza y dársela de comer a los cerdos!"

El trío gritó con rabia. Pero una vez más Origami las detuvo en pánico.

"¡No, no, no es su culpa! Es solo que yo lo extraño" Dijo alarmada, a lo que Ai, Mai y Mii asintieron con la cabeza.

"Así que para ti, Origami-chan, siempre que puedes con Itsuka-kun, comer y jugar con él, estarías SÚPER FELIZ, ¿verdad?" Dijo Ai, en respuesta, Origami asintió con la cabeza.

"Guau, qué inocente. Esta vez sería inútil incluso si Itsuka-kun se postra cien veces." Dijo Mai sorprendida y maldiciendo Shidou por dejar tal chica kawaii sola

"Por cierto, el sótano de mi casa tiene una doncella de hierro y un caballo de madera" Dijo Mii en un tono serio, a lo que junto a las otras 2, miraron a Origami, dijeron '¡Yosh!' con una palma en su piernas.

"¡Lo voy a dar todo por Origami-chan!" Dijo Ai sacando dos entradas de su bolsillo.

"¡Ah, Ai, eso es...!" dijo Origami reconociendo las entradas

"¡Sí, entradas para el acuario Tenguu Gojuusou...! Mañana es feriado, ¿no? ¡Origami-chan, toma esto, ve allí con Itsuka-kun mañana!" Dijo Ai aminada

"¡Ai! Entonces eso significa que tú y Kashiwada-kun... " dijo Mai confundida, pero Ai la silencio con su brazo

"¡No digas más! Origami-chan se sentirá mal..." Dijo Ai algo nostálgica, a lo que Mai y Mii se apoyaron en Origami conteniendo sus lágrimas.

"¡Origami-chan...! ¡Por favor, debes aceptar esto...!"

"¡Ai! Por favor tómalo por el bien de Ai... "

Suplicaron ambas de rodillas

"¿ehh?...ok" inocentemente, respondió Origami tomando las entradas de Ai. Quien al instante colapsó.

"Origami-chan...Tú y idiota de Itsuka-kun deben alcanzar...la felicidad...ah" fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desmayarse

"¡Ah, Aiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"¡Resiste! ¡La herida todavía es superficial!"

Dijeron tanto Mai como Mii mientras atendía a su amiga caida

"Ehh ¿Están bien…?" pregunto Origami preocupada mientras miraba su compañera desmayada, a lo que devolvió las entradas a la mano de Ai esperando despertala.

"¡Fuooooo! " diciendo esto, Ai revivió

"¡Ai!"

"¡Es un milagro!"

Tanto Mai como Mii dijeron felices al ver a su amiga despertar

"Mal, mal, mal" por otro lado, hablo Ai regañando a Origami mientras le entregaba las entradas.

"No puedes devolver esto Origami-chan. Toma esto y ve a invitar a Itsuka-kun" dijo Ai en un tono amigable

"¿In-invitar?" pregunto Origami sin entender

"Sí. Solo di 'tengamos una cita mañana' " dijo Ai con una sonrisa

"¡...!" En respuesta Origami puso una gran sonrisa con los ojos abiertos

Una cita con Shidou seria genial, aparte que no habían salido en una desde hace un mes, pero había un pequeño de detalle

"¿Yo, tengo que invitarlo?" Dijo Origami mientras sudaba en pánico.

"Sí. Solo una vez, solo una. Que la chica se lo pida a un chico de vez en cuando no es tan malo" Respondio Ai coloquialmente.

"P-pero... ¿Qué pasa si me rechaza?" Respondio Origami inquieta, a lo que el trío dio un suspiro con una cara de 'enserio' en cada una

"Ok, ok. No pienses en el rechazo, aparte que de serlo, Itsuka-kun seria asesinado por todos, pero vamos a decirte un movimiento secreto" dijo Mai algo molesta con Shidou

"¿Movimiento secreto...?" Pregunto Origami con curiosidad

"Si, y es usar la lujuria de un hombre ¡Con eso podrías tener todo lo que quiere!" dijo Ai en un tono orgulloso

"Ehh dímelo por favor" Pido Origami rogando de rodillas

"Ese es el espíritu, bueno en primer lugar..." A lo que Ai comenzó a hablar sobre el movimiento secreto y Origami escuchó atentamente y asintiendo con la cabeza todo el tiempo.

* * *

3:00 pm Con Shidou

Luego que la última clase terminó, Shidou se levantó fue caminando a Kurumi. Pero pudo una pequeña brisa pasar a su costado, pero la ignoro evitando la mirada fría de Tohka mientras seguía avanzando

"Kurumi, ¿tienes un minuto?" Dijo Shidou a Kurumi señalando el pasadizo, a lo que Kurumi, que llevaba su mochila, lo siguió hasta llegar a la escalera para la azotea

"Shidou-san, ¿Pasa algo?" Ya solos, pregunto Kurumi curiosa

"Ah bueno….Kurumi ¿estás libre mañana?" Pregunto Shidou algo sonrojado

"Sí, lo estoy" Respondio Kurumi en un tono normal

"Esto, si es posible, ¿puedo llevarte a dar un paseo por la zona...?" Dijo Shidou tímidamente

"¿Eh? Eso es..." Respondio Kurumi sorprendida

"Bueno, en si sería una cita, supongo" dijo Shidou completando la frase

"Ok, estaré encantada" Respondio Kurumi con una sonrisa

"En serio, entonces...mañana a las 10:30, te veré en frente de la taquilla de la estación Tenguu" continuo Shidou ya no tan nervioso

"¡Sí, lo estaré esperando!" Dijo Kurumi sonriendo mientras se retiraba.

"Bueno, nos vemos mañana" dijo Shidou desliéndose de Kurumi, para luego volver al salón pero, al llegar, encontró a Tohka esperándolo en la puerta

"Tohka" dijo Shidou algo nervioso

"¿Qué le dijiste?" dijo Tohka con una voz tranquila sin emoción con una mirada aguda.

"No, nada" Respondio Shidou intentando sonar despreocupado

"Respóndeme. Esto es muy..." Dijo Tohka con seriedad, pero Shidou rápido entro por la otra puerta, para llegar a su escritorio y tomó su mochila, mirando a Tohka entrando

"¡Yo, me tengo que ir primero a causa de algo! ¡Origami….!" Pero a media palabra, miro que donde debería esta Origami, está vacío y sin ninguna pertenencia.

"Ehh y Origami…" dijo en un tono algo idiota, aunque, y para su suerte, George, quien había regresado por su cuaderno, lo vio y dijo

"A Tobichi-san, la vi corriendo como loca cuando abrieron la puerta, hasta oí que algunos dijeron que se perdió de vista a los pocos segundo"

"ok" Respondio Shidou confundido

"Shidou…" detrás de él, la voz de Tohka se escucha viniendo a toda prisa

"Ahhh nos vemos" dijo el princeso mientras corría a toda velocidad, que después de casi caerse en la escalera, llego a la salida para voltear y ver Tohka bajando a toda velocidad, rápido tomo el primer taxi que vio y salió volando del lugar

"Ahhh, ahhh" susurro mientras intentaba recuperar el alimento

Ya tras unos minutos, llego muy temprano a su casa, donde salió para dejar sus cosas y salir al encuentro casi diario con Miku

"Estoy en casa" Dijo entrando, para luego subir las escaleras directo a su cuarto, pero en el camino….

"Eh" susurro al ver una sombra escondida tras un viejo mueble en el segundo piso, a lo que con cuidado se acercó y al verlo se percató que era un cesto de ropa ocupado

"Ehh pero esto no era la ropa de Origami" Dijo mirando que está ocupado con el uniforme de verano de Origami, donde pudo ver hasta sus media con su sostén y pantis

"Ahh le dije que no dejara sus cosa tiradas" continuo mientras dejaba el cesto en la puerta al departamento de las espíritus, para luego ir a su cuarto, pero al llegar…

"Ehh ¿porque esta oscuro?" dijo al notar que sus cortinas están cerradas y que las del pasadizo también, dejando el ambiente en oscuridad

"Ahh me…" Pero entonces…"

"Shidou…" Una suave voz se escuchó desde arriba del peliazul

"Ehh…" Susurro Shidou confundido mientras miraba hacia arriba, donde la silueta de la cara de Origami era visible sobresaliendo de un ducto de ventilación

"Ehh Origami que haces…" pero no pudo terminar cuando Origami se dejó caer sobre Shidou, haciéndole caer al suelo

"Ahh, pero que…" dijo el peliazul molesto, pero al ver a Origami….

"¡EHHH!" Grito alarmado, la razón, Origami estaba desnuda y presionado su intimidad sobre la entrepierna de Shidou, a su vez que se inclinó hacia el con una mirada kawaii y lo que parecía ser un par de papeles entre sus senos, senos que con los pezones rosaba la camisa de Shidou.

"Ehh pero…" nervioso y con cara como un tomate, hablo Shidou intentando liberase de Origami, pero ella le sujeto de los brazos y con sus piernas atrapo las piernas de Shidou

"Shidou…" susurro acercándose a su rostro mientras su intimida presionaba más la entrepierna de Shidou

"Tú y yo" dijo mientras acerca mas su cara a la de Shidou, a tal punto que el peliazul pudo sentir la respiración de la peliblanca

"Mañana ¿Podrimos tener una cita?" Dijo ya casi besándolo

"¿Ah? ¿Ci-cita?" Sonrojado respondió Shidou aun nervioso, en respuesta, la cara de Origami cambio a una de tristeza, que rápido intento presionar más a su intimidad y acercó sus pechos a la cara de Shidou, el cual, ya al borde de estalla dijo desesperadamente

"Ehhh espera, digo si"

"¡Uu, nn...!" susurro Origami asintió con la cabeza mientras liberaba una mano de Shidou y señalaba las entradas en su pecho.

Entendido y recondando la situación, Shidou no dudo en agarra rápidamente las entradas. Y con una cara de tonante, agarro y con cuidado de no agarrar los pechos de Origami, cogió las entradas.

"Ehh gracias, gracias" En un tono feliz, dijo Origami saltando de Shidou para luego caminar en dirección al ducto de ventilación

"¡Mañana a las 10! ¡En la estatua Pachi en frente de la estación! ¡No te olvides!" Acto seguido, Origami subió, con la ayuda de una silla, al ducto para luego perderse en la casa, aunque pudo oír a la distancia el grito de sorpresa de Yoshino y algo o alguien caer en la tina de baño.

"Ehh joder" susurro aun rojo como tomate, para luego ver que entre las entradas había un papel de cuaderno que decía

Plan de Seducción de Origami- chan

1 Ocúltate en su cuarto de la forma más provocativa posible

2 Utiliza tus pechos para sostener la entrada.

3 Si esos dos no funcionan, hagan hijos

"..." en silencio, Shidou presión su mano contra su cara para luego cambiarse y salir de la casa.

* * *

10 minutos después, en el centro

"Llegue" susurro Shidou mientras llegaba un pequeño rincón del techo de un edificio viejo, lugar que era un punto siego de las cámaras de la ciudad, al llegar acto su territorio de camuflaje y paso a su forma de Shiori, que salió llevando una blusa manga corta negra, con un chaleco azulado sin mangas, con una falda de estilo gótico media gris con negro y un par de balearias negras sin medias.

Luego bajo al suelo, para ocultarse en la multitud y llegar al café siempre, donde tras entrar fue directo a una chica que esperaba

"Hola Miku" Saludo Shidou a la chica, quien era Izayoi Miku, que lleva un lindo vestido blanco con sandalias negras de tacón corto y un brazalete azul, aparte de tener unas bolsas de tiendas caras con varias compras en ellas.

(Ahh Shiori-chan) saludo Miku a su querida amiga

Tras eso se pusieron a charlar de los planes para el concurso de idol, aunque a cada minuto, Shidou se sonrojaba un poco más

(Ahh y ya te compre el calzado para la ocasión) Dijo Miku mientras saca una caja de zapatos, donde al abrirla había unas sandalias de hebilla elegantes azules de tacón alto.

"Ahh gracias" Respondio Shidou sonrojado por el regalo

(No hay de qué, pero pruébatelo) dijo Miku, a lo que Shidou se sacó una de la bailarinas para ponerse las sandalias

(¿Qué tal?) Pregunto Miku curiosa

"Genial" Respondio Shidou intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

(Humm aunque te quería mejor si te pintos las uñas de azul) dijo Miku con los ojos brillos

"ehhh" susurro Shidou con miedo, a lo que rápido se cambió a la bailarina y dijo

"Voy al baño" acto seguido fue corriendo a dicho lugar

(Eh ya se un azul como tu pelo) Dijo Miku imaginado el atuendo ideal para 'Shiori-chan'

Por otra parte, Shidou llego al baño donde se pudo tranquilizar

'Ahh, ahh, Miku tú me vas a matar de un paro' pensó aun nervioso

"Es hiperactiva no" Una voz de una maid sonó a su costado

"Ni te imaginas" Respondio Shidou, pero al segundo se dio cuenta de la persona y al verla…

"AHHH" grito nervioso, la razón, la maid era nada más y nada menos que Yatogami Tohka

"Ehh" susurro Shidou mientras intentaba salir, pero fue detenido por Tohka

"No tienes que fingir Shidou" dijo en un tono monocorde

"Eh ¿quién es Shidou?" Respondio intentando sonar confundido/a.

Pero, Tohka rápido llamo a un número en su celular, llamada que era para Shidou haciendo resonar su teléfono

"¿Ehh...? Yo… ¿Cómo tienes mi numero?" dijo intentando sonar como la victima

Pero Tohka solo cerró la puerta del baño y saco una medidor gigante de su bolsillo

"ehh" dijo Shidou sorprendido de como Tohka guardo tal dispositivo en su bolsillo, pero ella solo comenzó a escanear a Shidou

"El cincuenta por ciento de nanobots, entonces así es como lo conseguiste" dijo Tohka mientras veía los resultados

"Ah no, yo ehh" susurro Shidou totalmente nervioso

"Tranquila no le diré nada a Miku" Respondio Tohka en un tono normal

"Gracias" luego de un suspiro, dijo Shidou ya algo alivio, pero Tohka dijo

"¿Son reales?" hablo tocando los pechos de Shidou

"No las toques" Respondio el travesti asustado y molesto mientras se los tapaba

"Bien" Respondio Tohka, a lo que continuo

"Mañana es feriado"

"Ehh si" Respondio Shidou nervioso/a

"No puedes quedarte solo" continuo con seriedad en su rostro

"¿Eh?" Respondió Shidou sorprendido, pero Tohka continuó hablando sin cambios de humor

"11 am, estaré esperando a 'Shidou' en la plaza fuera de la estación Tenguu"

"¿Eh?" susurro Shidou en un tono algo tonto

"Cita" dijo Tohka sin rodeos

"pero…." intento protestar pero…

"Ohh puedo llamar…" dijo Tohka en tono amenazante

"Noooo" dijo Shidou rogando

"Bien entonces a las 11 am" continuo Tohka abriendo la puerta al baño

"A si el próximo domingo voy a ir con Miku al parque acuático, vas con un lindo bikini" después salió del baño dejando a Shidou en shock

Al final no pudo evitar uno de las citas más difíciles

La triple cita con Origami, Tohka y Kurumi seguirá…

* * *

 **Nota: no se olviden de comentar**


	17. triple date

**Nuevo capítulo, algo largo, ya para el próximo capítulo entraremos en lo bueno, las peleas xddd. Ahora los comentarios (Tres comentarios gracias xddd):**

 **A Ikari no Ryujin: Gracias por comentar, y si, ahora comienza la parte más dura de Shidou, exceptuando a las peleas, la triple cita xdddd**

 **A Uchiha-Issei-DXD: Gracias amigo, el de Kurumi matando gente será para el próximo, ya que, de haberlo colocado, se me haría muy largo, aparte que esa parte es muy extensa y el titulo me saldría largo.**

 **A baraka108: Gracias por comentar, me alegro poder alegrarte el día, lo de la triple cita la eh extendido más para hacerla entretenida, lo de Residente vil se me ocurrió al recordar la OVA donde Tohka y Shidou van a los juegos (aparte de ser la primera vez que vemos a las gemelas)**

 **Nota: No soy dueño de Date a live un alguna referencia, solo de los OC y las portadas del fanfic, excepto la primera de Origami espíritu kawaii que puse, que la saque de internet xdddd**

* * *

Miércoles, 12 de junio, Estación Tenguu city, 09:59 am.

Delante de la estatua en la entrada este de la estación Tenguu, Shidou, quien usaba una camisa azul con una chaqueta negra, pantalón azul y zapatos negros, escuchaba paciente a su hermanita sobre el plan de hoy, plan que él ya sabía por lo del otro mundo, o porque le dijeron ayer y hoy antes de salir de su casa.

(Bien, te encontrarás con Origami a las 10 de la mañana, en el acuario ubicado al este de Ciudad Tenguu. Después dirás que vas al baño, para te que te saquemos. Para después encontrarte con Kurumi las 10:30 en las taquillas, regresando a la plaza frente a la estación para ver a Yatogami Tohka. Sin embargo, para eso ya habías dejado a Origami 30 minutos sola, Por lo que tendrás que salir con cualquiera escusa. Así sucesivamente con las demás chicas, pero no dejándolas por mucho tiempo. Por nuestra parte te ayudaremos a celular los intervalos, pero no dejes a las chicas preocupadas. Aunque la prioridad es sellar a Kurumi, no debes herir los sentimientos de Origami y no levantar sospechas a Yatogami Tohka. En resumen...oye, Shidou, ¿Me estas escuchando?) Termino su explicación la loli comandante enojada y sospechando de haber sido ignorada.

"Si, si, alto y claro" Respondio Shidou algo molesto

(Eso espero, un solo paso en falso y terminaras pisoteado ¿Estás listo?) Dijo Kotori algo desconfiada

"Si" Respondio Shidou mientras chequeaba la hora, la cual ya era 10:00 am

(Ahora bien, ya es la hora, que nuestra Cita-batalla comience) Dijo Kotori decidida

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou mirando al su alrededor, donde muchas personas pasaban disfrutando el feriado.

"¡Shidou!" A un costado, una voz familia se escuchó a la derecha de Shidou, quien giro hacia allá, donde vio a Origami, quien estaba mostrando una gran sonrisa tan brillante como el sol. Llevando un vestido turquesa que no tapaban los hombros y pero si los laterales del cuello y una hebilla en la cintura, de la cual salía parte del vestido turquesa a los laterales de las piernas, con falda celeste que llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, un brazalete amarrillo, un lindo adorno grande en forma de flor en la cabeza y un par de sandalias de tela rozada que cubría de tras de los dedos hasta antes de parte delantera del tobillo, eso y que lleva una cartera blanca con temática de conejo en su hombro derecho.

"E-esto es..." Susurro Shidou atónito por la vestimenta de Origami

(...Aah si ayer Origami se quedó hasta las 4 de hoy escogiendo su ropa con Yoshino, aunque ella cayó dormida a las 12) comento Reine desde el auricular

"O-ok" susurro Shidou tontamente

"¿Shidou?" pregunto Origami algo preocupada

"Ahh, nada, es solo que me distraje, aparte que te queda bien. Estás muy linda, Origami" Respondio el peliazul algo nervioso

"Ahhh" susurro Origami mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo.

"¡Ahhh gracias!" continuo con una mirada nerviosa y sonrojada, a su vez que daba media vuela

"Pe-pero mejor… ¡Hay que darnos prisa!" Dijo intentado no sonar nerviosa mientras caminaba hacia la calle

"O-ok" Respondio Shidou siguiéndola, pero, a los pocos segundo, Origami se detuvo de repente haciendo que chocaran.

"¿Origami? ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Shidou algo molesto

"Ahh bueno… es que…." Respondio Origami volteando hacia él, con una cara aun roja y nerviosa, a lo que pregunto con nerviosismo

"¿Sabes dónde es ese lugar llamado acuario?"

"¿Eh? ¿No sabes que es un acuario?" Respondio Shidou sorprendido, ya que Origami conocía más el mundo que la Tohka del anterior mundo.

"Ehh creo que era un tipo de edificio, aunque solo leí como referencias en pocos libros, aunque vi que estaba relacionados con los peces" Respondio algo dudosa

"Entendiendo" Respondio Shidou, a lo que saco las entrada de su bolsillo, y miro el reverso para ver la dirección

"Haber, Tenguu Gojuusou, eh. Nn, entonces es justo frente a nosotros" Dijo Shidou señalando el camino y caminaron por ahí hacia el acuario

Por al pasar por la plaza de la estación….

"¿Eh?" susurro Shidou, la razón, una chica estaba parada en al costado de la fuente. La cual era Yatogami Tohka, que llevaba un atuendo que consiste en una casaca morado oscuro manga larga, con una bruza media rosada, una minifalda gris, medias negras con botas negras, con una pequeña bolsa colgando de su hombro, mantuvo una postura inmóvil. Que parecía una muñeca del tamaño real.

Aunque, la hora para la reunión era a las 11 am, siendo ahora las 10:05 am, solo indicaba la igualdad con la Origami del anterior mundo

"¿Hum? ¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto la actual Origami algo preocupada

"No, nada ¡Vamos rápido y movámonos!" Dijo Shidou mientras pasaban corriendo, evitando ser visto por Tohka, ya cuando yo no era vista, comensaron a caminar

(Joder ¿pero no dijiste que era a las 11?) Pregunto Kotori confundida

"Si" Respondio Shidou nervioso.

"Hablando de eso, Shidou" Por otro lado, a su costado, Origami pregunto algo curioso

"Si" Respondio Shidou algo cansado

"¿Qué hay en un acuario?" Pregunto la peliblanca

"Qué...Origami ahh bueno es solo un lugar con muchos peces" Respondio Shidou en un tono de obviedad

"¡Ahh entonces era eso!" Dijo Origami con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Bien ya tenía hambre" Continuo con una gran sonrisa frotándose la barriga

"¡Ehh! ¡No es eso!" Dijo Shidou algo alterado

"¿Ehh, no hay Shioyaki?" Dijo Origami algo confundida

"No" Negó Shidou

"Entonces, ¿saltado?" Continúo Origami con una cara curiosa

"No" Volvió a negar Shidou

"Ceviche" Dijo Origami en voz alta

"¡No!" Dijo Shidou ya molesto

"¿Acqua Pazza?" Pregunto tímidamente Origami

"¿Haa?" Susurro Shidou desconcertado

"¿Entonces al vapor?" Agrego Origami algo impaciente

"¡No estoy hablando de comer! Además, ¿Por qué estás tan bien informada en esos métodos de cocina?" Dijo Shidou sin entender de donde aprendido tanto sobre comida

"Ahh es porque me compre las demás ediciones del libro de concina que me distes" Respondio Origami en un tono algo alegre

"Entiendo" Dijo Shidou intentado tranquilizarse

"Bueno es un lugar donde los peces nadan" Continuo explicando

"¿Los peces nadan?" Dijo Origami sorprendida

"…." Sin palabras, Shidou choco su mano contra la frente

"No están solos en mostradores" Continuo Origami sin entender

"En los libros, ¿qué animales hay en los ríos?" Dijo Shidou esperando poder explicarle

"Fácil las sirenas con esos animalitos escamosos" Dijo Origami con una mirada kawaii

"Esos son los peces" dijo Shidou en un tono sincero

"AHHHHH" Sorprendida y algo horrorizada, grito Origami

"Entonces, esa comida deliciosa que deguste… era…." Continúo con una de desperacion ante la verdad de aquellas comidas

"AHHH" volvió a gritar, pero Shidou intervino

"Origami tranquilízate" Dijo agarrándole de los hombros, a lo que Origami asintió

"Mejor vamos" Continuo yendo a su destino

En pocos minutos, llegaron a Tenguu Gojuusou. La cual era un distrito comercial. Con varias supermercados de grandes marcas y grandes centros comerciales, con cines y una gran zona de tiendas comerciales y otros tipos de entretenimiento. Lugar que casi siempre estaba repleto de personas todos los días, en especial en los feriados.

Ya dentro, no paso mucho tiempo antes que llegasen al acuario, el cual se encontraba debajo de un restaurante buffet de tres pisos conectados a un centro comercial y a la zona comercial.

"Buen este es el acuario" Dijo Shidou señalando a la entrada, la cual estada rodea de varios compradores y personas que iban de paseo

"Shidou" Pero en ese momento, Origami tomó la mano de Shidou.

"¿Ori, Origami?" Dijo el peliazul nervioso

"Po-podríamos perdernos con tanta gente alrededor" Respondio Origami viendo la multitud de gente frente a ellos.

"Ahh si" Dijo Shidou intentando tranquilizarte, a lo que fueron al acuario, en el cual entraron en el oscuro interior del acuario.

"¡Que es esto!" Ya dentro, grito Origami sorprendida mientras agarra con fuerza la mano de Shidou, causando las miradas de todos los presentes a Shidou y Origami.

"Ori-Origami. Tenemos que estar en silencio aquí" Dijo Shidou algo molesto

"¡Humm! Lo siento. Pero… esto es increíble" Dijo Origami bajando su volumen de voz y mirando a los peces nadando tras la capa de cristal, haciendo que Origami se acercándose al cristal, tocándolo y viendo como una cardumen de peces se alejaban

"Es igual a ese libro de la sirenita" Susurro sorprendida

"Si, hermoso ¿no?" Dijo Shidou a su costado viendo a los peces

"Si, es muy hermoso..." Respondio Origami sin dejar de mirar con una gran sonrisa, a lo que agarro la mano de Shidou y dijo

"¡Shi-Shidou, vamos!"

"Ok, va….. " Pero entonces….

(Shidou ya es hora de Kurumi, ve a una zona aislada para la recuperación) Tras una alarma, sonó la voz de Kotori interrumpiendo la escena

"..." en silencio asintió Shidou, para luego mira a Origami

"¿Shidou?" Susurro Origami confusa ante la reacción repentina de Shidou.

La mirada de Shidou vagó por un momento, después de lo cual

"Ah, dueeeeeeeele..." Doblándose su cuerpo hacia adelante a la vez que agarraba el estómago, dijo Shidou sonando adolorido

"¡Ehhhh! ¿Qu-qué pasa Shidou?" Respondio Origami preocupada

"N-no. Mi estómago me duele ¿Me puedes esperar un poco?" Dijo Shidou buscando el baño más cercano.

"¿Se-seguro? ¡Puede ser malo!" Dijo Origami preocupada

"Si, ya vuelvo" Respondio Shidou sonando adolorido

"Humm" asintió Origami aun preocupada, haciendo sentirse culpable a Shidou

"¡Voy a venir lo antes posible, ve viendo a los pececitos!"

"Mm, mmm, entiendo, pero si empeora…. ¡no dudes en llamar a Kotori!"

"Oh, sí..." Dijo Shidou asintiendo con la cabeza, a su vez que se alejaba mientras sostenía su estómago.

* * *

Con Kurumi

Saliendo del acuario para ir al baño más cercano. Para luego ser tele transportado seca a Kurumi, llegando a la taquilla donde ella ya estaba, quien llevaba un frock y una falda larga, ambas negras, que parecían ser de muy alta calidad.

"Kurumi, lo siento por la tardanza" Dijo Shidou, inclinándose en son de disculpa

"No. Acabo de llegar también" Dijo Kurumi sonriendo ligeramente.

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou sonriendo

(Atento, la verdadera batalla ha comenzado) Dijo Kotori con seriedad

"Gracias por invitarme hoy ¿A dónde vamos?" Continúo Kurumi haciendo una profunda reverencia en son de gracias.

"Ah sí…" Respondio Shidou, pero fue interrumpido por Kotori

(Espera un momento)

* * *

En el Fraximus

En el puente, donde todos estaban preparados para la cita de hoy, aparecieron varias opciones en el monitor principal de nave.

①Tener una amorosa cita de compras en El Centro comercial.

②Ver una película romántica juntos.

③Ir a una tienda de lencería y observarla mientras se la prueba.

"¡Todos, elijan!" Dijo Kotori, a lo que los resultados aparecieron a los pocos segundos.

"Mmm..." Susurro viendo una igualdad de votos.

"¡La 2! ¡Un ambiente oscuro es ideal! "

"¡No, no la 1 es ideal, a las chicas les gustan las compras!"

Desde abajo del puente, sonaron las voces de la tripulación, pero debido a la cercanía peligrosa con las demás citas, la única opción menos peligrosa era….

"Si vamos por la 3, obviamente habría problemas ¿no?" Pregunto Kotori con un tono preocupado, la voz de Reine sonó desde abajo.

"Hay una gran chance, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos" dijo Reine

"Hmm... " susurro Kotori pensativa. Aunque era cierto que la 3 era muy arriesgada, las demás era más, por lo que tuvo elegir el mal menor, a lo que dijo

"Shidou, es la 3. Por favor llévala a la tienda de lencería dentro del edificio de la estación"

(Ja a-atrevida…) Respondio Shidou en un tono pícaro, aunque más bien nervioso, haciendo enojar a Kotori

"Ahh Kurumi. ¿Vamos a comprar…? Por ejemplo, algo para usar..." Dijo Shidou a Kurumi quien se sonrojo

"¿Te refieres a ropa occidental? Ahhh, me gustaría echarle un vistazo a eso" Dijo Kurumi sonriendo

"Puede ser aunque oí que es-estaban de rebaja la ropa interior, de parte de mi hermana" Agrego Shidou sonrojándose, haciendo que Kurumi de una sonrisa provocativa y dijiera

"Bueno si tú eliges"

"O-ok" Asintió Shidou algo nervioso, en respuesta Kurumi mostró una sonrisa tímida.

"Ara, Ara, entonces…." Comenzando a caminar, dijo Kurumi

"por favor elige un lindo, ¿ok?" Termino con una sonrisa

"O-ok" Respondio Shidou ya nervioso y siguiéndola.

(Es sorprendente que aceptara) Dijo Kotori analizando la situación

"fue tu idea" Respondio Shidou molesto.

Luego de un momento, pasaron por la plaza frente a la estación.

Donde Tohka seguía sin cambios, aunque un trío masculino estaba hablando con Tohka en un intento de salir con ella. Trio que tuvieron la mala idea de manosear la falda a Tohka, quien lanzo a un a la fuente, para luego tirar a otro contra el duro concreto haciendo que sangre de la cabeza y el ultimo darle golpes suaves en su pecho y cuello, dejándolo caer inerte al suelo, aunque aún parecía respirar, pero el de la fuerte se levantó e intentó atacarla por la espalda, ataque que fue evadido y Tohka le puso una bolsa en la cabeza para luego comenzar a ahorcarlo, y cuando el tipo parecía ya casi desmayado, soltarlo dejándolo con el otro. Para luego agarra a los tres y tirarlos en un tacho de basura cercano, claro con la cabeza libre

"podres diablos" Susurro Shidou sintiendo pena ajena

"Shidou-san, ¿qué sucede?" Preguntó Kurumi curiosa

"No nada" Respondio Shidou continuando por el camino.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a la tienda de lencería en un costado de la zona comercial de Tenguu Gojuusou, donde había alineadas grandes cantidades de lencería femenina sexy, siendo todas las presentes mujeres.

Causando miradas curiosas hacia Shidou en un instante, ya sea por ser hombre o de aquella vez que entro en su forma Shiori con Miku y termino saliendo desnuda para coger sus cosas que lo tenía Miku que se había desmayado al ver a una loli en ropa interior que había salido a ver a su madre que estaba en la caja.

"¡Qué lindos! ¿Cuál elijes Shidou-san?" Dijo Kurumi mostrándole dos conjuntos de ropa interior, que estaban adornados con lindos diseños de encaje exquisito.

"Bueno, eh…" Susurro Shidou nervioso mirando la prenda femenina, pero fue interrumpido por Kotori.

(Shidou, espera un momento)

* * *

En el fraximus

En el monitor del puente, apareció otra ventana de opciones múltiples.

① El de la derecha. El diseño coqueto con encaje negro como base.

②El de la izquierda. Un diseño azul pálido refrescante.

③ 'Prefiero el que revela poco más…' Señalando a la ropa interior exhibida al fondo.

"¡Todos elijan!" Grito Kotori, a lo que los resultados salieron, los cuales estaba empatados

"¡Debemos arriesgarnos! ¡Haci podemos medir su tolerancia!" Dijo un miembro de la tripulación, a lo que varios asintieron

"Ya que estamos en la cuerda floja, Shidou ve a la 3. Elige la ropa interior detrás de Kurumi" Dijo Kotori, y el Shidou en la imagen señaló detrás de Kurumi.

"Bueno, prefiero el de allá..." Dijo Shidou sonrojado señalando un conjunto muy sexy.

"¿Te gusta de este tipo Shidou-san?" Pregunto Kurumi curiosa

"S-si" Respondio Shidou sonrojado, a lo que Kurumi cogió las prendías señalas y dijo

"O-ok, voy a ponerlo, pero vas a opinar ¿de acuerdo?"

"O-ok" Dijo Shidou asintiendo con la cabeza, a lo que Kurumi entró en el probador cerrando las cortinas.

"..." En silencio Shidou, se quedó inmóvil por lo presión, de que a pesar de haber hablado con la chica de la caja cuando vino con Miku, ahora era 'Shidou' y no 'Shiori'. Pero en eso, su hombro fue empujado por alguien.

"¿Ah?" Susurro sorprendido, pero vio un trío de chicas, las cuales eran el trío Ai-Mai-Mii.

"Ahh Itsuka-kun. ¿Por qué estás en este tipo de lugar?"

"¿no se supone que tendrías una cita con Origami-chan?"

"¿Eh? ¿No me digas que la rechazaste? ¿Quieres morir?"

Ai, Mai, y Mii hablaron una tras otra.

"¿Eh? Ah, no..." Susurro Shidou nervioso, sabiendo que en unos segundos saldría Kurumi para empeorar la situación

"No puedo creerlo. ¿En realidad rechazaste la invitación de Origami-chan?" Dijo Ai molesta

"¡No, yo…..!" intento protestar Shidou, pero….

"Ahh" Entonces, una chica choco contra el trio, haciéndolas caer

"Ehh que…." Dijo Mai, pero cuando voltearon….

"Lo siento" Dijo la niña, quien estaba en una ropa interior con conejitos, una marioneta en su mano y usando solo un par de sandalias rosadas

"Yoshino…" Susurro Shidou reconociéndola a Yoshino y Yoshinon

"AHHHH" Por otra parte, el trio grito sorprendidas de la kawaicidad de Yoshino

"Que kawaii"

"Ah es demasiado para mis ojos…ahh"

"Ahh Mai, resistes"

Dijeron Ai, Mai y Mii en orden mientras Mai caía desmayada

"Eh…" susurro Shidou sin entender muy bien la situación

"Ai hay que llevar a Mai a un lugar seguro para despertar"

"Ahh si"

"Te vigilamos"

Despertando Mai, las tres dijeron mientras salían mirando a Shidou con odio.

"….." En silencio, se quedó Shidou con una cara de bobo.

(Eso si fue oportuno) Dijo Kotori algo nervioso

"Lo sé" Dijo Shidou aun nervioso

"¿Y Yoshino?" Pregunto viendo a su alrededor.

(Salió corriendo a un vestidor) Dijo Kotori en un tono algo normal.

Pero en ese momento, las cortinas del probador se abrieron.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Dijo Kurumi frotando sus rodillas entre sí aparentemente avergonzada, aunque parecía estar disfrutándolo un poco

"Te queda…." Dijo Shidou sonrojado al rojo vivo pero….

(Shidou, es hora. Aunque Kurumi es la prioridad, Yatogami puede salir en tu búsqueda. Ve por ella) Sonando la alarma, dijo Kotori algo alarmada

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou a lo que dijo

"Ahhh, dueeeeeeeele..." hablo mientras se agarra la barriga mientras

"¡Lo siento Kurumi! ¡Estómago, mal! ¡Baño, ir!" Dijo mientras salía por la tienda

"Es…" dijo Kurumi, pero a media palabra fue interrumpida

"¡Te ves muy linda!" Dijo Shidou saliendo, dejando a Kurumi con la cara sonrojada.

* * *

Con Tohka

"¡L-lo siento por llegar tarde Tohka!" Dijo Shidou llegando, por otra parte Tohka lo miró inexpresivamente, y moviendo un poco los hombros para ahuyentar a las palomas que descansaban en sus hombros, respondió

"No hay problema. Yo acabo de llegar también"

"Ehh bueno ¿A dónde vamos a ir hoy?" Pregunto Shidou algo nervioso

"Película" Dijo Tohka en un tono monocorde

"O-oye Tohka, ¿dónde está el cine?" Pregunto el peliazul sabiendo la desdicha respuesta

"Tenguu Gojuusou" Dijo Tohka devuelta en un tono monocorde

"Ahh pero ¿No podemos cambiar a otro lugar...?" Intentando de cambiar lo incambiable, pregunto Shidou, pero Tohka le entregó unas entradas que decía:

Star Wars episode IX last chance

Justice League god among us II

Five night at Freddy the movie

"Toma, no las pierdas" Dijo en un tono algo serio

"Ok" Dijo el peliazul derrotado

(Ahh, no hay de otra, como el lugar es grande, es posible evitar que se encuentre) por el auricular, dijo Kotori algo molesta

"Entiendo" Dijo Shidou en voz baja para luego mira hacia Tohka y decir

"Bueno vamos"

En respuesta ella asintió, a lo que comenzaron a caminar.

Sin embargo, y para la mala suerte Shidou, Tohka de repente abrazó el codo de Shidou, presionando contra su cuerpo, aumentando el nerviosismo de Shidou haciendo que se sonrojase al sentir algo suave.

"ehh" susurro ruborizado

"Vamos" Dijo Tohka en un tono normal

Caminando por la ruta que él y Origami usaron antes, llegaron a Tenguu Gojuusou en pocos minutos. Y tras entrar a su destino, Tohka comenzó a caminar hacia el acuario.

"Espera, a donde…" Dijo Shidou algo nervioso, pero ella extendió su dedo señalando en silencio hacia el frente, en si al restaurante de 3 pisos que estaba encima

"La función de la primera película comenzara a la 1, mejor hay que ir comiendo" Dijo Tohka en un tono monocorde.

"entiendo" Dijo Shidou intentando tranquilizarse, para entrar en el restaurante.

Dentro, Tohka dio su nombre, a lo que un mozo los llevo al asiento de la ventana en el primer piso del restaurante, donde Tohka tipio del buffet de todo para comer, donde al mozo un gran fajo de billetes, para que luego saliera y trajera las comidas

"Oye Tohka, ¿Alguna razón para la cita?" Pregunto Shidou ya algo tranquilo

"No voy a dejarte solo hoy" Respondio Tohka con seriedad

"…." En silencio, Shidou bajo la cabeza nervioso. Pero Tohka continuó hablando

"Después de la cita, ven a mi casa"

"Ehh pero…" Intento protestar Shidou, pero Tohka continuo

"Después vamos a jugar por un rato"

"Ahhh a la PlayStation, bueno renové mi cuanta plus hace unos días pero…" Dijo Shidou en un tono coloquial, aparte que él estaba buscando personas para jugar una raid en el destiny

"No me refiero a esos juegos" Dijo Tohka mientras lo miraba con seriedad

"Humm" Susurro Shidou mientras se ponía más nervioso

"Ahh entonces a la Xbox o PC" Continuo esperando que esa sea la respuesta pero…

"cama" Dijo Tohka algo ruborizada, mirándolo con seriedad

"….." En silencio, Shidou volvió a bajar la cabeza

Pero, y gracias a dios, el camarero trajo la comida. Poniendo los platos en la mesa y diciendo que volvería para la segunda ronda de platos para Shidou y Tohka

"Ehh mejor comemos primero ¿No lo crees?" Dijo Shidou nervioso, a lo que Tohka asintió, a lo que comenzaron a comer, donde luego de unos minutos, Shidou pudo ver por la ventana a Origami corriendo

"Ahhhhh" Dijo al atragantarse un poco

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Tohka en un tono normal

(Shidou, Origami ha escapado del acuario) desde el auricular, dijo Kotori algo alarmada

"¡Tohka! ¡Lo siento pero debo ir al baño!" Diciendo esto, Shidou se paró de su haciento, y para su buena suerte, Tohka asiento, para luego ir al baño y se teletranspordado a Origami

"¡Origami!" Saliendo detrás de una tienda, Shidou acercó a Origami, a lo que ella volteo con una expresión de preocupación

"¡Shidou! ¿Es-estás bien?" Dijo preocupada

"Si ya algo mejor" Dijo Shidou tranquilizándola.

Pero en eso, el estómago de Origami soltó un sonido de hambre

"Ahh" Susurro Origami avergonzada.

"Ah el boleto sirve para todo el día ¿quieres comer algo?" En respuesta, Shidou dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

"Ahh ¡Sí!" Dijo Origami asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Bien por allá hay…" Dijo Shidou señalando un restaurante al otro lado del centro comercial, pero fue interrumpido por Origami

"Espera" dijo, a lo que continuo

"Ai me dio una reserva para un restaurante cercano" A su vez, saco dos entradas de su bolsillo

"Ehh ¿Dónde?" Dijo Shidou curioso

"El de acá" Respondio Origami señalando el restaurante del costado, restaurante donde estaba Tohka comiendo.

"…." En silencio, Shidou comenzó a temblar de desesperación

"Vamos" Dijo Origami llevándolo a la puerta

"Ahh espera" Dijo Shidou alarmado

"¿Qué? No me digas que aun…." Respondio Origami preocupada, pero Shidou intervino

"No es que…. Qué tal si vamos por el segundo piso" Hablo señalando el 2 piso, donde también había una entrada

"Bueno, aparte que el boleto es para el segundo piso" Respondio Origami en un tono normal, a lo que Shidou dio un suspiro tranquilizándose

"Bien" Dijo Shidou, a lo que fueron a la escalera, pero en el camino…

"Ehh" susurro asustado, la razón dos chicas bajan por la escalera, que una lleva un lindo vestido rozado de verano con sandalias de tiras, un sombrero pequeño y unas bolsas de compras; mientras que la otra llevaba un bivirí blanco con rayas negras, un jean azul con botas marrones y varias bolsa con distintas cajas, paquetes y cables.

'Miku' Pensó al reconocer a una de las chicas, quien era Izayoi Miku, aunque fijándose pudo ver que la otra chica era Emmerich Sunny, amabas parecían estar de compras.

(AST, pueden que alerten a Yatogami, ve por otro lado) Desde su oído, sonó la voz de Kotori

(Intenta ir por otro lado) Continuo algo molesta

"Entiendo" Confirmo Shidou en voz baja, a lo que volteo a Origami y dijo

"Ehh Origami y si vamos por el ascensor"

"Humm Ok" dijo ella algo sospechosa

"Bien" Dijo Shidou, a lo que ambos fueron por el ascensor

* * *

Con Yoshino

Tras una columna en el segundo piso, cerca de Shidou y Origami, Yoshino, quien lleva el mismo atuendo que uso en el anterior mundo en la triple cita, aparte de tener una bolsa de compras de la tienda de lencería, miraba a Miku y Sunny bajando a donde esta Shidou y Origami.

"Oh no Miku-san" Dijo Yoshino asustada

'Si lo ve a Shidou-kun puede que genere sospechas' Desde su mano izquierda, hablo Yoshinon

"Pero puede suponer que Shidou-san no es Shiori-san…no" Continuo la loli intentando tranquilizarse

'Puede ser, pero si conoce a Tohka-san….' Dijo Yoshinon algo preocupada

"Hummm puede que Tohka-san dijera que conoce a Shiori-san o peor…." Continuo Yoshino la frase dándose cuenta del peligro que sufría Shidou

'Que se le autoproclame como su novia' Término la frase Yoshinon tapándose los ojos con sus manos

"Entonces debemos evitar su encuentro" Dijo Yoshino con seguridad

'Siii' Confirmo su fiel amiga, a lo que ambas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Miku y Sunny

"Bien tenemos que…." Dijo Yoshino, pero a media frase, choco contra otra persona

"Ahh"

"Ahh"

Tanto Yoshino como aquella persona cayeron

"Lo siento" Dijo Yoshino con la mirada baja

"No yo lo…." Dijo aquella persona, pero….

"Ehh ¿Tobichi-san?" dijo el, a lo que Yoshino levanto la mira, para ver un chico, de su edad o un año mayor, pelo gris, que llevaba una camisa negra, polo gris, con un short azul y zapatillas negras, aparte de llevar una bolsa con unos juegos de PlayStation

"Ahh John-san" Dijo Yoshino reconociéndolo a Powell John, su compañero de clase que le salvo de esos matones, matones que fueron al otro día con casi todo el cuerpo enyesado.

"Ahh disculpa por chocarte" Dijo John inclinándose en forma de disculpa

"No, no te preocupes yo solo salía caminaba sin ver" Dijo Yoshino algo ruborizada

"Humm" susurro John al ver detenidamente a ropa de Yoshino

'¿Qué pasa?' Pregunto Yoshinon algo curiosa

"No es que te queda muy lindo ese vestido" Dijo John sonrojado

"Ehh" Susurro Yoshino mientras se sonrojaba al rojo vivo, aparte que la temperatura del ambiente baja.

"Ahhh lo siento, hable sin pensar" Dijo John inclinados en son de disculpa

"Ahh no, muchas gracias" Dijo Yoshinon moviendo las manos nerviosa

"o-ok" Respondio John aun sonrojado

"Bueno en…" Continuo intentando despedirse, pero….

"Ah espera…" Agarrándole de la mano, dijo Yoshino

"Eh" susurro John sonrojándose

"Necesito que me ayudes en algo" Dijo Yoshino con algo de seriedad

"Ehh pero…" Intento negarse John pero Yoshino se arrodillo y con una cara suplicante dijo

"Por favor" A lo que agrego Yoshinon

Por favor Yoshino necesita ayuda para ayudar a un amigo de su hermana

"Ahh bu-bueno O-ok" Ya nervioso y sabiendo que no se le perdonaría a si mismo de dejar a la loli, John respondio nervioso

"Ahh gracias, gracias" En respuesta, Yoshino hablo alegremente mientras lo abrazaba

"Ahhhh" Dijo John sonrojándose.

Ya luego de un rato, John ya se había tranquilizado y pregunto

"Bien ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Ehh bueno, aun amigo de mi hermana, Shidou-san, tiene una cita múltiple con mi hermana, Tohka-san y Kurumi-san" Dijo Yoshino algo triste

"Joder, tres citas, que tipo de chico hace eso" Respondio John molesto de Shidou

"Lo invitaron en el mismo tiempo consecutivamente, y no quiero que mi hermana termine herida" Agrego Yoshino algo seria

"Bueno, aunque ese Shidou debió haberlo resuelto solo, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda" Dijo John con una sonrisa

"Ahh gracias, gracias" En respuesta, Yoshino volvió a hablar alegremente mientras lo abrazaba

"Ahhh" Dijo John sonrojándose de nuevo

"Ah perdón" Dijo Yoshino separándose

"No problem… ¿Cuál es el plan?" Aun nervioso, pidió John

"Ah sí" Dijo Yoshino, a lo que lo llevo a la rejilla del piso y señalo a Miku y Sunny

"Ves a esas dos chicas" dijo señalando

"Humm, a una la conozco" Mirando a las dos chicas señaladas, respondió John

"¿Eh?" Dijo Yoshino curiosa

"Vive al frente mío, es buena amiga" Respondio John en un tono normal

Ohh, entonces puedes ayudarnos con ella Dijo Yoshinon animada

"Si, pero no cae tan rápido ante las chicas kawaii" Respondio John con seriedad

"Humm eso es un gran problema" Dijo Yoshino pensativa

"Pero la otra, oí de Sunny, mi ami-digo vecina que cae fácilmente ante niñas kawaii" Agrego John, confirmando las sospechas de la actual Miku.

"Ok, yo me encargo de Mi-digo de la otra chica y tú te encargas de tu vecina" Dijo Yoshino

"Entiendo" Confirmo John

Con Miku y Sunny

"Ahh pero que bonito vestido compre" Dijo Miku mostrando un lindo vestido con volantes que lleva antes de la rodilla y no tenía mangas

"Si… aparte gracias por acompañarme a contra varios componentes para mis proyecto" Dijo Sunny asintiendo y mirando sus compras

"De nada, pero…. ¿Cómo es que vende ese tipo de materiales aquí?" Pregunto Miku curiosa

"Digamos que hay lugares en estas tiendas que no están registradas" Dijo Sunny algo seria

"Ah por eso vestido estaba tan económico" Dijo Miku mirando el vestido

"Si" Dijo Sunny mientras amabas se caminaba por el primer piso, cerca donde Shidou y Origami estaban tomando el ascensor

"En…" A media palabra, alguien choco por detrás, haciéndoles caer

"AHHH" Gritan al caer las tres

"Cuidado" Dijo Sunny molesta mientras se para con su bolsa

"Si…" Dijo Miku, pero a media palabra….

"Lo siento mucho" Dijo la persona con quien chocaron, persona que era Yoshino en una pose muy kawaiii

"AHHHHHHHH" Grito Miku de emoción al ver a Yoshino en tal pose, a lo que cayo excitada

"Oye ten más cuidado" Ignorando la kawaiicidad de Yoshino

"Ahh Miku levantaste" Dijo Sunny a Miku, quien está paralizada susurrando

"Ahh que kawaii"

"Ni modo" Dijo Sunny, a lo que saco una foto de un manga yaoi poniéndola en la cara de Miku

"AHHH" Dijo Miku asustada por la imagen

"Esta despierta" Dijo Sunny con una sonrisa picara

"Ahh si" Dijo Miku algo traumatiza por la imagen

"Bien" Dijo Sunny con una sonrisa de gato a lo que miro a Yoshino

"Ten más cuidado niña" dijo molesta

"O-ok" Respondio Yoshino sorprendia al ver que Sunny ni se imnuto por su mirada

"Vamos Miku" dijo Sunny llevando de la mano a Miku

"Kawaii" Susurro Miku aun impacada por la apariencia de Yoshino

Ya solas, Yoshinon dijo

'Esa Sunny es un hueso duro'

"Si, es la primera persona que resistió mi caída kawaii" Dijo Yoshino en un tono serio y algo macabro

'Ahh ¿Yoshino?' Pregunto Yoshinon algo asustada por la exprecio de Yoshino, la cual era tenebrosa

"Vamos" Dijo Yoshino comenzando a seguir a Miku y Sunny

'¿Ok?' Respondio Yoshinon aun asustada

* * *

 **(OST: 16bit Girl – Date a live)**

* * *

Con Kurumi

"No me digas, ¿compraste esa ropa interior...?" Volviendo con Kurumi, dijo Shidou señalando la bolsa de compras que lleva ella.

"Claro, dijiste que me quedaba bien" Respondio Kurumi con un sonrisa

"Entiendo" Dijo Shidou en un tono algo nervioso

"Ahh vamos a comer a un restaurante cercano" Continuo Kurumi mientras iban a comer

"ok"

* * *

Tohka

"…." En silencio, Tohka miro el plato de Shidou de Shidou mientras esperaba otra ronda de comida

* * *

Origami

"Como puedes comerte tanto pescado luego de verlos vivos" Viendo a Origami arrasando con un gran plato de sushi, dijo Shidou algo perturbado

"Más para la mesa 8" Dijo Origami con el gran plato casi vacío

* * *

Kurumi

"Segura que quieres acá" Dijo Shidou nervioso al entrar al mismo restaurante

"Si es el único con 3 pisos" Dijo Kurumi, ya que, para la suerte de Shidou, estaban en el tercer piso.

"ok…." Dijo este último intentando tranquilizarse, pero vio desde la ventana a caminando a Miku y Sunny frente del restaurante

"Ahh"

* * *

En el Fraximus

"Lo van a ver" Dijo un miembro de la tripulación

"Rayos que…" Dijo Kotori molesta pero….

(AHHH)

* * *

Yoshino

"Ehh pero…" dijo Miku al caer

"lo siento" cayendo con Las dos, se disculpó Yoshino

"AHHH" grito Miku cayendo excitada

"¡Miku!" Dijo Sunny socorriendo a su compañera

* * *

Origami

"Origami creo que ya…." Dijo Shidou al ver la pila de platos que llevaban los meseros

"No este el menú era todo lo que puedes comer" Dijo Origami mientras acababa con otra ronda de platos familiares

"Pero no creo que puedan saciarte" susurro Shidou riendo un poco

* * *

Tohka

"Toma otra ronda" Con otro plato en la mesa de Shidou, dijo Tohka en un tono monocorde

"Entiendo…." Dijo Shidou pero….

"Ahhh" grito al ver a Ai, Mai y Mii caminando frente a la ventana

"Que…" Dijo Tohka en un tono normal

* * *

Con John

"AHHH" cayendo el trio, gritaron

"Pero que…" dijo Ai reponiéndose pero…

"Disculpe onee-san" Con una expresión de disculpa, dijo John

"AHHHH" gritaron las tres al verlo

"Pero que lindo shota"

"AHH como quisiera comérmelo"

"Ahh que lindo"

Dijeron Ai, Mai y Mii en ese orden

* * *

Kurumi

"Humm que rico pure" Comiendo un pure criollo con pollo, dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa

"Si era la última porciento suelta" Dijo el mesero algo nervios

"Aunque la otra cliente volvió a pedir" Agrego con la mirada baja

"hummmm" Susurro Shidou temiendo

* * *

Origami

"Lo siento señoría, pero se acabó el puré" Dijo una mesera asustada

"NOOO ¡Quiero más!" Grito Origami pidiendo más puré

"Le podemos dar puré de espinaca" Dijo la mesera esperando tranquilizarla

"Duele" Yendo al baño dijo Shidou adolorido

"Humm ok" con una expresión de enojo pero más bien tierna, dijo Origami

* * *

Tohka

"Lo siento pero otra cliente se acabó las ordenes de pescado" Dijo el mesero

"Entiendo" Respondio Tohka en un tono normal

"Ya volví" Sentándose, dijo Shidou

"Parece que no hay pescado, haci que pediré otra porción de pollo" Dijo Tohka

"Entiendo"

* * *

Kurumi

"Ahh que rica pizza" Comiendo una gran rebanada, dijo Kurumi con felicidad

"Si lo…."

* * *

En el fraximus

"AST" Grito un miembro de la tripulación mientras se veía a Miku y Sunny caminando seca de la ventana

"Rápido que…" Dijo Kotori pero…..

* * *

Con Miku y Sunny

"Ahh como seria si cayeran niñas kawaii" Ya perdiendo la razón, dijo Miku

"Creo que ver a hermit en la calle te está haciendo daño" Dijo Sunny mirando a su compañera

"Ehh, bueno es un espíritu…. pero no puedes negar que es Kawaii" Dijo Miku algo molesta

"Si pero….." entonces una chica cayo, literalmente, del cielo, o más bien una cornisa del restaurante

"¡Ayudaaaaaa!" Grito cayendo sobre Miku, presionado su cabeza en sus pechos

"Ahhhh" Grito Miku ruborizada

"Sorry onee-sama" Dijo Yoshino con una expresión 9000 kawaii

"Ahhhhhhh" Grito Miku mientras su sangre salía de su nariz

"¡Miku!" Grito Sunny mirando como un gran charco se había formado

"Joder a este paso requeriré pasar por el banco de sangre" Dijo mientras carga a Miku continuaba con las compras

* * *

Origami

"¿Cómo que ya no puedo pedir más comida?" Con una expresión de enfado, dijo Origami

"Lo siento pero está excediendo el límite y…." asustada, dijo la mesera, pero…..

"NOOOO YO QUIERO MAS COMIDAAAA" Grito Origami molesta en un tono infantil

"Ehhh" Susurro la mesera totalmente asustada

"Señorita" Dijo Shidou mientras la llamaba

"Eh" Respondio ella en un tono algo tonto

"Cree que con esto podría traer más comida" Dijo Shidou mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes

"Ahh si" Dijo la mesera mientras se retiraba por más comida

* * *

A fuera

"Tengo hambre" dijo Mai con su estómago sonando

"Tranquilas que…" Dijo Ai pero….

"AHHHH" gritaron las tres al ser chocadas por unos chicos

"Pero que rayos" dijo Ai molesta al ver a los agresores, los cuales era Tomomachi y su pandilla

"AHHH maldito shota devuélvanos nuestras revistas" dijo Tomomachi molesto

"Siii" Dijo Wade

"HUMMM" Molesta dijeron las tres mirándolas con odio

"Ehhh" susurro Tomomachi asustado

"Pero mira que encontramos" dijo Ai a lo que continuo

"Tomomachi es un pervertido"

"No lo puedo creer de Rodríguez-san y Kannazuki-san"

"Asquerosos"

En línea, dijo Ai, Mai y Mii molesta mientras se preparaba para golpearlos

"Espe…." Antes de terminar, ya estaban siendo golpeados

* * *

Tohka

"Lo sentimos se acabó los tallarines" Dijo un mesero a Tohka

"Entiendo" respondió ella en un tono monocorde mientras acababa con su plato

"Duele" Dijo Shidou retirándose al baño

* * *

Kurumi

"¿Pero como es que no hay pizza?" Pregunto curiosa Kurumi

"Lo sentimos pero la misma cliente se está acabando toda la comida" Dijo el mesero

"Entiendo" Respondio Kurumi algo molesta

* * *

Origami

"NOOOO YO QUIERO MAS RAMENNNNNN" Grito Origami mientras se aventaba al mostrador del piso

"No nos queda más comida japonesa" dijo el chef asustado

"NOOOO" Grito Origami en profunda tristeza

"due…." Dijo Shidou, pero al ver a Sunny cargando a un Miku desmayada fue corriendo al baño

* * *

Fraximus

"Rayos es que esa niña no cae" Dijo Kotori molesta

"Bueno a Sunny nunca le gustaron mucho las niñas moe" Dijo Otacon con la mirada baja

"Rayos" Dijo Kotori aún más molesta

* * *

Con Sunny

"Mierda porque nos encontramos con Hermit" Dijo Sunny molesta mientras carga a Miku

"Kawaiii" susurro esta última excitada

* * *

Tohka

"Ya volví" Dijo Shidou volviendo a su asiento, percatándose que la mayoría de clientes ya se iban

"Parece que es está acabando la comida" Dijo Tohka en un tono sencillo

"Mejor terminamos" Respondio Shidou a lo que Tohka asintió

* * *

Kurumi

"Ara, ara, ya casi no hay comida" Dijo Kurumi al ver los pocos platos que traían

"Lo siento señorita pero, aparte de los que pude traerles, ya no hay más platos en este piso" dijo el mesero inclinándose

"Entiendo" Dijo Kurumi saboreando los ultimo platos

* * *

Origami

"¡No yo quiero más comida!" Grito Origami con una aura de molesta pidiendo más comida a los podres meseros y chefs

"Se nos acabó las ordenes, vuelvan mañana" Dijo un mesero nervioso poniéndose delante de una mesera que esta aterrorizada de Orgami, quien hiso un berrinche infantil

"Pero Shidou…." Susurro con tristeza

* * *

Kurumi

"Vuelva otro día" Saliendo del restaurante que fue acabo por Origami, dijo un mesero a Kurumi y Shidou

"Un ratito su baño" Pidió este último al mesero

"Ok" Respondio el mesero algo nervioso por el caos del 2 piso

* * *

Tohka

"Ya no hay comida" Dijo Tohka cuando Shidou volvió del baño

"Que mal será mejor ya irnos" Dijo Shidou, a lo que ambos salieron

* * *

Origami

"Bien mejor vamos a ver otra cosa" Saliendo del segundo piso del restaurante en ruinas, donde operativos de Ratatoskr estaba pagando los daños, dijo Shidou nervioso con Origami enojada

"Hummm" Susurro esta última molesta

* * *

Kurumi

"Ara, ara que le paso" Mientras esperaba a Shidou de volver del baño, en una parte del centro comercial, dijo Kurumi al ver a Mai y Mii llevando a Ai de las piernas y brazos

"Ai aguanta" Dijo Mii preocupada

"Una loli kawaii u shota lindo, lindo están a las andadas" Dijo Mai asustada

"Pueden caer del cielo" Dijo Mii también asustada

"¿Ok…?" Respondio Kururmi nerviosa

* * *

Origami

"Vamos a la tienda la playstation" Dijo Shidou intentando animar a Origami

"OK….." Respondio esta última algo emocionada

* * *

Kurumi

"¿Seguras que por acá es el tópico?" Ayudando a Mai y Mii a llevar a Ai, pregunto Kurumi

"SIII" Respondieron las dos

* * *

Tohka

"Shidou nos vemos en el segundo piso que voy al baño" dijo Tohka señalando el segundo piso, por donde iban a pasar con Origami, a Shidou antes de ir al baño

* * *

Origami

"Pero Shidou, por acá es más largo" Dijo Origami mientras seguía a Shidou por el primer piso

"Lo sé" Dijo este último nervioso

* * *

Tohka

"Shidou las funciones comienza en 1 hora" Dijo Tohka a Shidou por el área de hoteles

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou algo nervioso

"Podemos ir a ese hotel" Dijo Tohka señalando a un grupo de hoteles

"El de animes" Dijo Shidou señalando el hotel con temática anime

"El otro" Dijo Tohka señalando el hotel de costado

"El-el de a-amor" Dijo Shidou nervioso al darse cuenta que era el de corazoncitos y cordones gratis.

* * *

Kurumi

"Ahh que bonitos perritos" Dijo Kurumi mirando a unos perritos en una tienda de animales

"Si lo sé" Dijo Shidou mirando que su derecha que solo quedaba Sunny, que llevaba a Miku, quien estaba siendo administrada una transfusión de sangre

* * *

Fraximus

"Solo Emmerich-san sigue en pie" Dijo un miembro de la tripulación a Kotori

"Rayos" Dijo esta última enojada

* * *

Con Yoshino y John

"Solo queda una" Dijo John al ver que solo quedaba Sunny en pie

'Es imposible, es inmune a Yoshino' Dijo Yoshinon desesperada

"No hay algo a lo que no es inmune" Dijo John con seriedad

"Ehh ¿qué es?" Pregunto Yoshino desesperada

"Hmm" Susurro John sonrojándose

"John-san" Pido Yoshino nerviosa

"Sunny-san es una gran fanática del yaoi, en especial cuando hay trap" Dijo John nervioso, dejando a Yoshino sorprendida

"Ehhhh" Grito Yoshino sonrojada

"Yoshino tengo que sacrificarme" Dijo John levantándose con seriedad, pero aun ruborizado

"Pero eso…." Dijo Yoshino mientras se tapaba la boca horrorizada

"No tengo otra alternativa" Dijo John con seriedad mientras a Yoshino

"Fue un gusto luchar hasta el final" Dijo mientras le señalaba un callejón abandonado cercano

"Gracias" Dijo Yoshino, a lo que le entrego lo que compro en la tienda de lencería, a lo que John miro el contenido, sonrojándose, para que luego Yoshino fue a una tienda de pelucas y volviera con una peluca gris

Eres un orgullo para el país Dijo Yoshinon mientras iban al callejón

* * *

Con Sunny

"Haaah, pero que rayos con las lolis, que le ven de bueno" Dijo Sunny molesta mientras cargaba a Miku

"Son…. Ti...er…nas" Respondio Miku entre cortado por la pérdida de sangre

"si pero…." Entonces alguien choco por detras

"AHHHH" Dijo Miku cayendo al suelo

"Ahh ahora que quieres…" Dijo Sunny furiosa pero al boletar

"…." En silencio se quedó viendo a la persona, quien, posiblemente era una loli que usaba el mismo atuendo de la anterior, pero se fijó que el pelo era de color gris, aparte de ser un poco más grande y plana, aparte de caer sentada con la rodilla levantada, haciendo que la falda no tapase bien la entrepierna

"lo siento mucho…" Dijo con una voz algo grave

"Maldita lo…." Molesta, dijo Sunny con ganas de estrangular a la loli pero…

"Onee-chan" Dijo la loli mientras se veía su entrepierna, donde tenía una ropa interior de temática de conejos, eso y que tenía un bulto en ella

"Ahhhh una trap" Dándose cuenta del sexo de la persona, grito Miku antes de caer desmayada

"Ahh" Susurro Sunny mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre se veía caer por su nariz

"KKKKKKKAAAAAAAWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII" Grito a todo pulmón mientras caía desmayada causando un gran charco de sangre

* * *

En el Fraximus

"¡Sunny!" Grito Otacon preocupado al ver a su hija adoptiva caer ante la trap

"Cayooo" Gritaron los de tripulación contentos

"SIIIII" Grito Koroti victoriosa

"Lo siento Otacon, era muy peligroso" Consolándolo, dijo Sam a su amigo

"Lo sé" Dijo Otacon deprimido

* * *

Con Yoshino y John

"Ya está" Dijo la trap, quien era John mirando a Sunny y Miku siendo llevados por los paramédicos del lugar

"Gracias" Dijo Yoshino, quien lleva la ropa de John, agradecida

"Ehh" susurro Yoshino nerviosa

"Ahh ¿Pasa algo?" Dijo John curioso

"No es que…" Dijo Yoshino nerviosa, pero Yoshino intervino

No es que Yoshino piensa que eres muy kawai

"Ahhh" Ante la respuesta de Yoshinon, John se sonrojo como tomate

"Es…" Dijo Yoshino sonrojándose, pero John se puso en posición fetal y grito deprimido

"No alabes a un monstruo como yo"

"No es que…" Dijo Yoshino nerviosa, pero John seguía gritando

"Ahhh"

"John" Ya algo seria, dijo Yoshino mientras le agarraba de los hombros

"Ehhh" Dijo John sorprendido

"Gracias por todo" Dijo Yoshino con algunas lágrimas en su ojos

"JE no hay de que" Respondio John con una sonrisa positiva

"Tobichi-chan" Dijo algo gracioso

"Ok" Dijo Yoshino con una mirada algo picara

"Jane-chan" Dijo Yoshino con una sonrisa

"AHHHH" En respuesta, John se volvió a sonrojar viendo a la posición fetal

"John espera, solo era una broma" Dijo Yoshino intentado reanimarlo

"Mama, papa los he defraudado…" Dijo John un tono casi muerto en posición fetal

"Espera resiste" Dijo Yoshino intentando hacerlo entrar en razón

"Ahh" susurro John, dándose cuenta Yoshino que John estaba algo bien, dio un suspiro.

"Je" Dijo Yoshino con una sonrisa

* * *

 **Nota: No olviden de comentar**


	18. fin cita, conversaciones

**Nuevo capítulo, algo corto y lamento la demora, he estado ocupado con mi otro fanfic que comencé, del cual subiré el próximo capítulo lo antes posible, haci que si puede, pásense por ahí. Ahora comentarios**

 **A Ikari no Ryujin: Gracias por comentar, me agrega que te gustara el capítulo, de Miku se me ocurrio al recordar la 2 temporada, el sacrificó de John no será olvidado xdd, de Tohka no están alocada como Origami, aparte que ella tiene más vergüenza que ella, de las personalidades solo cambie un poco para ser un poco fiel a la novela**

 **A baraka108: Gracias por comentar, en teoría, Yoshino si debe estar enamorada de Shidou, pero…. digamos que su relación con John ira por un camino parecido al de Shidou.**

* * *

Con Kurumi, 3:30 pm

"Ahh Shidou-san. ¿Dónde estarás?" Sentada en un banco en el parque adyacente al centro comercial, dijo Kurumi algo molesta.

La razón, que desde que comenzó la cita, estuvo con Shidou solo un tercio del tiempo trascurrido, y el resto con Shidou en el baño o en otro lado.

"Aunque no sea un problema" Continuo mientras apoyar su palma en la barbilla mientras reía.

"Después de todo, será mío al final" Dijo mientras pensaba en Shidou, su plato exquisito e importante para completar sus meta.

"jeje" Rio un poco más, pero entonces se le antojo un refresco por el calor del día, a lo que caminó por el parque hacia una máquina expendedora

Pero….

"¿Ah?" Mientras caminaba cerca un grupo de árboles, escucho un sonido que le desagradaba.

"..." en silencio, salió de la vereda y fue hacia los árboles y tras pasar por algunos, vio un grupo de 4 jóvenes que estabas reunidos de espalda en medio de un claro.

"Oh vaya, ¿Qué están haciendo?" Pregunto en un tono normal

"¿Ah?" Dándose cuenta, los jóvenes voltearon. Con lo que Kurumi se fijó que llevaba armas de fuego, aunque más parecía de munición plástica. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que delante del grupo había un gatito que nació no hace mucho tiempo, arrastrando sus patas mientras gritaba 'Mii~ Mii'. Haciendo que Kurumi entrecierra sus ojos.

"No es tu problema"

"Mete en tus asuntos

"Guau, que bonita chica"

"Lo siento pero este lugar está ocupado"

Dijeron los 4 intentando ahuyentar a Kurumi, pero ella solo dio un paso adelante y puso una sonrisa llena de encanto.

"Oh vamos, se sobre el uso de armas, ¿saben?….y ¿Puedo unirme?" Dijo Kurumi sonriendo

"¿Ahh?" Dijo uno en un tono algo tono

"Ahhh ¿Quieres unirte?" Dijo el que parecía ser el jefe del grupo

"Definitivamente" Respondio Kurumi asintiendo con la cabeza

"Je atrevida. Bueno, vamos..." Continuo el jefe del grupo, pero…

"Ara, ara, no se preocupen, aunque si… ¿podemos cambiar un poco las reglas?" Dijo Kurumi con una pequeña sonrisa

"¿Cambiar? ¿A qué te refieres?" Dijo uno de los jóvenes

"Algo pequeño...solo el objetivo" Respondio Kurumi con una sonrisa peligrosa

* * *

Con Origami

"Hmmmm... ¿Dónde estás Shidou...?" Caminando por el centro comercial, Origami frunció el ceño, mirando a ambos lados. Donde solo alcanzo a ver un mar de personas en todas direcciones, sin rastro de Shidou. Quien seguía saliendo al baño y regresando por periodos de tiempo algo largos.

"Hmm... " Susurro Origami disgustada e inquietada. Ya que para ella la hacía feliz estar con Shidou, pero al estar sola, se sentía triste y deprimida. Pero, sin darse cuenta, Origami se estrelló una persona que iba en sentido contrario

"¡Ahhhhh!" Dijeron Origami y aquella persona cayendo de trasero

"Mil disculpas. No me fijaba" Recuperándose de la caída, dijo Origami parándose

"Está bien. Yo no me fije" Respondio la persona en una voz monótona, cosa que llamo la atención de Origami y al levantar la vista

"¿Yato...Yatogami Tohka?"

"... Tobiichi Origami"

Tanto Origami como Tohka se dijeron sorprendidas y con molestia

"¿Qué haces en este lugar?" Pregunto Tohka en tono de molesta

"¡No es tu problema! Más bien ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Dijo Origami enojada

"No respondes, yo tampoco" Dijo Tohka en un tono de obviedad

"Hummm... " Susurro Origami enojada, pero decidió contenerse y dijo

"Lo que sea, olvídalo. Estoy en otras cosa como para discutir contigo"

"Cierto. No tengo tiempo para ti" Respondio Tohka indiferente

"Ya que debo encontrar a Shidou" Dijeron ambas pero luego se miraron enojadas

"¿Qué?" Gritaron tanto Origami como Tohka mientras fruncieran el ceño.

"¿Qué dices? Shidou está en una cita conmigo" Dijo Origami enojada

"Idioteces hablas, yo y el estamos en una cita conmigo" Respondio Tohka molesta

"¿Qu-qué te pasa? ¡Por que mientes!" Dijo Origami levantando su puño con furia

"No estoy mintiendo. Tú eres la que miente descaradamente" Respondio Tohka con furia en su voz

"¡N-no estoy mintiendo! ¡Él y yo estamos en una cita!" Dijo Origami indignada

"…." Ante la respuesta, Tohka reflexiono sobre lo sucedido, dándose cuenta de algo importante.

"No me jodas" Dijo mientras daba media vuelta yéndose

"¡D-detente! ¡Niña malcriada! ¿Qué está pasando?" En respuesta, dijo Origami mientras perseguía a Tohka.

* * *

Con Shidou

"Haha...Haha, Haha..." cambiando con dificultad, susurro Shidou mientras llegaba al banco donde dejo a Kurumi. Cansancio que era obvio tras estar corriendo de un lado a otro entre Tohka, Kurumi y Origami por más de treinta rondas. Pero cuando llego….

"…" En silencio miro con molesta

(¿Cuál es el problema, Shidou?) Pregunto Kotori confundida

"Kurumi, ella no está" Respondio Shidou, ya que Kurumi no estaba presente.

(¿Eh? Espera ¿alguna sabe dónde está?) Desde su auricular, pregunto Kotori algo enojada

(No tenemos señal. Talvez hubo un corto) Respondio alguien de la tripulación

(¿Qué rayos?) Dijo Kotori molesta, pero otro tripulante hablo

(¡Comandante! ¡Señales débiles de espíritu en la zona!)

(¿Dónde?) Pregunto Kotori sorprendida y molesta

(¡En el medio de ese parque! Estoy es… ¡Tokisaki Kurumi!) Respondio el tripulante

"Veo" Susurro Shidou sabiendo lo que ocurría

(Hay algo que no vuele mal aquí) Desde el fondo, se oyó al viejo Mongoose sospechando

(...Hmm, Sera mejor que investigues Shidou) Ordeno Kotori algo sospechosa

"Ok" Respondio Shidou, a su vez que seguía las instrucciones del Fraxinus, llegando a al grupo de árboles, pero...

"Joder" Susurro al ver el claro, donde color carmesí salpicaba en la tierra, pasto y árboles. Añadiendo a la vista, 3 cuerpos están tirados con varios agujeros en ellos y chascos de sangre rodeándolos, en si una escena de película

"….." En silencio, Shidou se quedó aguantando vomitar, y aunque ya haya visto esta escena en el anterior mundo, aún era chocante para él.

Por otra parte, en el fraximus, gran aparte de la tripulación, a aparte de Sam, Otacon, Mongoose y Kannazuki quienes ya estaban acostumbrados a esto.

(¡Que rayos! ¡Shidou!) Recuperándose del shock, Grito Kotori asustada

(Joder ya olía algo mal aquí) Comento el viejo Mongoose en un tono normal

"Mierda" Susurro Shidou retorcediendo unos pasos, pero….

"¿Ohh?" Una voz de una chica de negro sonó en medio de ese mar de sangre carmesí

"Ara, ara, si es Shidou-san. ¿Me has seguido?" Continuo, quien era Kurumi, que llevaba su vestido astral de color carmesí y negro, a su vez que giro su cabeza hacia la dirección de Shidou, con una pistola antigua en su mano izquierda.

Aparte había un hombre muy joven arrodillado en el suelo temblando con tres círculos redondos de blanco pintados en su estómago con sangre.

"Hiiii...Hiiii..." Susurro en total pánico, a lo que vio a Shidou y dijo

"¡A...Ayuda...me!... ¡Esta persona es...un monstruo...!"

"Oh cielos" En respuesta, dijo Kurumi apuntando el arma en su mano al desdichado, mientras reía macabramente

"Para ustedes, los humanos, es fácil matar a sus semejantes ¿No?, ya sea mandar a matar o hasta hacerlo con sus propias, pero si estas en el otro lado del gatillo…. es otra cosa… ¿no?" Continúo con su dedo balanceándose cerca al gatillo

"...Deten-te..." Dijo el hombre entrecortadamente. Pero Kurumi apretó el gatillo sin vacilar.

Pero entonces….

"Ehhhh" Susurro Kurumi al ver que su bala se había desviado rozando al hombre

"…A-ah…." Susurro este último aun en pánico.

"….." Por otro lado, Shidou solo miro en silencio antes de mover su brazo para atrás

"AHHHHHH" Como si cuerdas tuviera, el hombre salió volando a un árbol cercano gritando, antes de chocar y quedar desmayado

"Kotori te encargo al tipo, aunque creo que sería mejor enviarlo a un manicomio" Dijo Shidou con mucha seriedad en su voz a Kotori

(¡Ehh! Cla-ro, Reine) Sorprendida, dijo Kotori, a lo que el hombre fue envuelto en luz para luego desaparecer

"Ahhh y cuando me falta uno" Algo amargada, dijo Kurumi mientras ponía su mano en la cadera, mientras mira a Shidou

"Pero que buen truco….hummm" Continuo mientras vea a Shidou con interés

"Je digamos que se lo que hacías con mi otra hermana perdida" Respondio Shidou subiendo los hombros mientras un brillo lo rodio, para luego aparecer con su unit-CR pero sin su casco

"¡Ahh!" Sorprendida, dijo Kurumi al verlo con tal apariencia, a lo que luego de una pequeña risa, dijo en un tono pícaro

"Ah, como no me di cuenta antes, tú y Mana-san son hermanos no" En respuesta Shidou asintió

"Ara, ara, ara esto si no me lo esperaba" Dijo Kurumi riendo un poco

"Pero aun con eso no me podrás ganar" Acto seguido, unos brazos salieron de la sombra de los árboles agarrando las piernas de Shidou, para luego tirarlo al suelo

"Joder" Dijo Shidou atrapado

(¡Shidou! ¡Corre! ¡Escapa ahora!) Desde su oído, se escuchó el grito de Kotori algo desesperada

"Jajaja, sabes que es inútil, ¿No?" Acercándose, dijo Kurumi en un tono sádico

"Digamos que si" Respondio Shidou con la cabeza agachada

"Ahí no, ahh debí seguir comportándome bien, pero es una verdadera lástima que mi cita con Shidou-san se haya acabado" Continuo Kurumi agarrándose de sus mejillas con su tono sádico.

"Eh yo nunca dije que había acabado la cita" Contesto Shidou con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero Kurumi solo le agarro del mentón a Shidou y acercando sus labios al de Shidou y dijo.

"Je pero eso ya no importa, ahora que sabes….." Sin embargo, y cuando Kurumi parecía que lo iba a besar, una sensación de parálisis los rodio a los dos

"¡AHHHH!" De la nada, el cuerpo de Kurumi fue volado al cielo para luego ser arrogado al suelo con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que los brazos que sostenía a Shidou desaparecieron

"Mierda" Susurro Shidou parándose

"¿Estás bien, Nii-sama?" Detrás de él sonó la voz de Mana, donde al voltear la vio con unidad-CR y con equipo en sus hombros en forma de escudos.

"Un poco de baba, nada importante" Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa cansada, pero al fijase bien, noto que Mana tenía una mirada aturdida y en shock al verlo con tal apariencia

"Tú…. Tú eras la inferencia…." Dijo Mana en un tono bajo y aturdido

"Si algo…" Entonces una bala de Kurumi pasó por los dos, a lo que lograron ver a Kurumi con su arma en mano y levantada

"Espera" Dijo Mana poniéndose delante de Shidou

"Oh vaya...interrumpir mi cita, ¿no es grosero de tu parte?" Dijo Kurumi en un tono de molestia y con una pequeña sonrisa

"Eres ruidosa. ¿Qué quieres con mi Nii-sama?" Respondio Mana aun sorprendida

"Je, veo que no sabías de su secreto" Respondio Kurumi con una sonrisa picara

"Eso es algo que hablare con él, pero tu…" Tras decir aquellas palabras, el equipo de los hombros de Mana comenzó a divise en 5 puntas cada uno de donde salieron un brillo verdoso de cada uno de las puntas.

"Terminaras, Nightmare" Dijo Mana con una mirada seria, a lo que de las puntas salieron rayos de luz en dirección a Kurumi, quien pudo evitar el ataque

"Ara, ara, eso fue peligroso" Dijo en un tono sarcástico

"Tsk" Chasqueando los dientes, respondió Mana mientras movía los dedos. Asimismo los rayos de luz cambiaron su trayectoria volviendo a Kurumi

"Gyu..." Ante repentino ataque, las piernas y estómago fueron perforados por la luz, haciendo que Kurumi soltase un grito de dolor, cayendo mientras sangre carmesí comenzó a expandirse en el pasto.

"..." Por su parte, Shidou frunció el ceño con molesta

"Pan comido" Volviendo a Mana, ella dijo esas palabras mientras levantando ligeramente su mano derecha. Después, las partes que parecían una mano cambiaron una vez más a la forma que parecía un escudo, una enorme espada de luz surgió de su punta.

Por su parte, Shidou no aguanto más y grito molesto

"Mana"

"¿Que? Me desharé de ella en un segundo, y tú me debes algunas explicaciones" Algo molesta respondió Mana mirándolo

"¡No la mates!" Dijo Shidou, a lo que Mana se sorprendido y dijo algo triste

"Je, es verdad lo que dicen, de ti, un mercenario que intenta salvar a las espíritus, pero ella es un monstruo asesino, no puedo perdonar su existencia" Terminando en un tono molesta, dijo Mana mientras caminar hacia Kurumi.

"¡Alto! ¡No lo hagas!" Dijo Shidou intentando detenerla, pero fue detenido por el territorio de Mana, quien ya estaba alzando su espada contra Kurumi

"Ara, ara, en serio, Shidou-san es demasia-do gentil...eh" Por su parte, dijo Kurumi con una pequeña sonrisa agónica. Pero la espada de Mana bajó hacia Kurumi, matándola de inmediato

"Hmm" Susurrando, Mana agito sus dedos haciendo que su equipo volviera a su posición inicial en sus hombros.

"….." En silencio Shidou bajo mirada con tristeza. Ya que, aunque sabía que era solo un clon de Kurumi, igual era doloroso para él.

Por su parte Mana suspiró suavemente, girando hacia Shidou y caminó hacia él.

"Si ella no moria, pudiste ser tú, lo sabias no….ni-sama" Dijo en un tono serio

"Algo haci…." Pero antes de termina, fue interrumpido por Mana

"¿Por…que?" Hablo la peliazul en un tono de tristeza con la miraba baja

"Ehh" Respondio Shidou sin entender

"Por qué rayos eres el mercenario que buscan" Continuo Mana con tristeza

"Es una larga historia" Respondio Shidou algo coloquial, a lo que de un disparo destruyo la sonda que lo seguía

(Shidou ¿Qué….?) Sorprendida por tal acto, dijo Kotori molesta

"Es algo que debo hacer solo" Respondio Shidou mientras comenzaba a desconectarse de cualquiera frecuencia

(Baka….) Fue lo último que dijo Kotori antes de que Shidou se retirase el comunicador.

Por su parte, Mana seguía sin entender a su hermano y con la mirada baja

"Ahora, sobre tu pregunta, solo te diré que me contrataron para esto" Ya sin espectadores, dijo Shidou con seriedad

"Ehh ¿pero quién?, acaso fueron los ruso, los chinos, los masones, los peruanos, los terrorista, islámicos, neo-umbrella o..." Respondio Mana alzando la mirada alarmada por la posibilidad que su hermano sea manipulado.

"Ninguno de ellos" Interrumpió Shidou a su hermana, quien bajo de un nuevo la mirada

"Es difícil explicarlo pero es la verdad" Continuo con un tono bajo

Luego Mana no dijo nada más, y de la nada comenzó a llora poco a poco

""…Ah…yaaa..."

"¿Mana?" Sorprendido por la respuesta de Mana, pregunto Shidou, pero solo le dijo un golpe en la barriga

"¡BAKA NI-SAMA!" Grito Mana con lágrimas en los ojos

"¡Higuuh…!" dijo Shidou al golpe

"Eh que…" Continuo sorprendido por la reacción de Mana, pero ella interrumpió

"¡Baka sabes que has hecho!" Dijo aun con lágrimas

"Ehh" Respondio Shidou en un tono tonto

"Interferencia en un operativo ultra secreto de la ONU, defender seres con órdenes de extermino, atacar a operativos especiales, atacar a soldados norteamericanos, destruir un metal gear valorizado en 120 millones de dólares ¡dólares!" Continuo Mana molesta

"Ehh bueno" Respondio Shidou nervioso en un tono aun tonto

"Baka, no sabes en que te has metido…." Dijo Mana desesperada y aun con lagrimas

"Fácil te poder borrar del mapa, o peor….." Continúo con tristeza en su voz

"Y….yo…no qui-ero perderte" Termino de hablar mientras volvía a llorar con fuerza mientras se apoyaba en Shidou

"Mana…." Susurro Shidou aturdido y con algo de miedo, al recordar que había olvidado ese detalle, al mismo tiempo que dejo de que Mana se apoye en el

"Baka…AAaaa...Aaaa…." susurro mientras lloraba.

Ya luego de un rato, Mana se había tranquilizado un poco y dijo

"Aunque talvez pueda… evitarlo…."

"Ehh" Dijo Shidou sorprendió

"No sé si me dejen, aparte que tú te has metido con y….." Dándose cuenta de las palabras de la loli, Shidou solo frunció el ceño y dijo molesto

"No me uniré al DEM"

"Ehhh" Sorprendida respondió Mana ante las palabras de su hermano

"ya lo dije, si piensa…."Dijo Shidou, pero a media palabra recibió otro golpe de Mana mientras gritaba

"BAKA…."

"¡Higuuh…!"

"Es que quieres, morir, si no hubiera sido yo, o si hubiera sido acompañada, tu ahora estarías registrado en los 40 más buscados del mundo…. Sabes que ahí ni yo podre salvarte…." Continuo Mana volviendo a llorar.

"Sé por eso quiero que no digas nada…." Respondio Shidou con seriedad

"Ehh" Como recién dándose cuenta de esa opción, dijo Mana en un tono tonto

"Nunca lo has pensado ¿no?" Dijo Shidou en un tono normal

"Ehh bueno…." Respondio Mana nerviosa, pero luego continuo en un tono serio

"Pero igual, no lo intentes acercarte a Nightmare"

"…" En respuesta, Shidou lo miro molesto y dijo

"Lo siento pero no puedo cumplí eso"

"¿Eh?" Respondio sorprendida Mana

"Digamos que mi trabajo consiste en ello, aparte que me prometí algo" Dijo mirándola con seriedad, pero ella le agarró del brazo y lo miro con molestia y seriedad a su vez que dijo

"No lo intentes…"

"Por más que quieras, no intentes acércate a Nightmare, es peligro…y algo que yo debo ocuparme" Continuo hablando, pero un pitido se oyó desde su casco, a lo que Mana lo ignoro y dijo

"Parece que pronto vendrán mis refuerzo, necesito que te vallas para que no te miren"

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou asintiendo para luego agárrale de la mano a Mana

"Si quieres hablar con mi jefe, toma esto" Dijo mientras la soltaba, para dejar ver el comunicador de Shidou en ella

"Por si acaso, tiene un módulo de autodestrucción y borrado táctil, haci que si quieres hablar, hazlo sola" Acto seguido, Shidou dio media vuelta y un resplandor lo rodio volviéndolo invisible dejando a Mana sola, quien luego un tiempo se sentó en el suelo estresada por los últimos hechos ocurridos

"Ni-sama, porque" Susurro mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

La razón…. Su hermano era lo único normal en ella

Su oasis en su mundo caótico

Y al saber que él era aquella persona que tantos problemas causo para la ONU y Norteamérica

Solo puedo sentir desperacion por su hermano.

"Ni-sama" Susurro, pero entonces, un pequeño gatito apareció detra de un arbusto acercándose al cadáver de Kurumi.

Con intrigada y querer olvidar los últimos hechos, Mana se acercó y le acarició su cabeza. Y en respuesta, el gatito soltó un débil "Nya".

"Oye, sabes que te ensuciar de sangre" Dijo con una sonrisa triste recogió al gatito. Para luego mira al grupo de árboles por donde salió Shidou

"¿Por qué?" Susurro en voz baja mientras volvía a llorar

Con Shidou

Luego de dejar a Mana, Shidou llego aquel banco en el parque con una bebida.

"joder" Susurro mientras tomaba la bebida, para luego terminarla y mirar al grupo de arboles

"Mana" Susurro aquel nombre, el nombre de su hermana que debe estar muy precupada por él, ya que nunca pensó de lo que le pasaría si lo descubrían.

Pero después...

"¡Shidou!" Una voz familiar sonó, a lo que Shidou giro hacia ella, para ver a Origami corriendo en dirección hacia él, con Tohka siguiéndola. Ambas molesta con el

"¡Shidou! y la cita"

"Explícate Shidou"

Tra llegar a él, tanto Origami y Tohka, hablaron con descontento.

"Lo siento" Dijo Shidou mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar en sentido contrario a ellas, quien se alarmó al ver su estado de ánimo.

"¿Shidou?"

"¿Estas bien?"

Alarmadas, dieron Origami y Tohka con miradas preocupadas.

"…Shidou…" Susurro Origami intentándolo alcanzar, pero el solo comenzó a correr perdiéndose de la vista de ellas.

"…" En silencio se quedó Tohka analizando la situación para luego hacercarse a Origami y decirle

"…Creo que será mejor dejarlo solo… por ahora"

"….." En silencio, no respondió Origami quien había bajado la cabeza

"Ahhh… Nos vemos mañana Tobichi" Luego de decir aquellas palabras, Tohka solo comenzó a caminar devuelta al centro, para luego fijarse por el rabillo del ojo que Origami la seguía con la mirada baja lentamente

"Que crees que le haya pasado" Dijo Origami sin verla en un tono serio

"Creo que también salió con tu 'sempai' en ser espíritu" Dijo Tohka, que hizo que Origami se detuviera

"Y mi amiga se hizo cargo del espíritu delante de él" Continuo Tohka con un tono amenazante

"….." En silencio se quedó Origami con un pequeño escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo

"Si valoras tu vida, no te acerques a Tokisaki Kurumi, Ángel" Dijo Tohka en un tono serio y hostil

"¿Entiendes? ¿No?" Continuo volteando con una mirada seria

"Si AST" Respondio Origami en un tono serio y una mirada de odio

"Bueno" Dijo Tohka en un tono algo más suave

"Nos vemos Tobichi Origami" Dijo mientras caminaba

"Igual Yatogami Tohka" Respondio Origami mientras tomaba otro camino

* * *

Con Shidou

Tras caminar por una avenida concurrida, con el objetivo de no volver con Kotori, Shidou llego a un tren para dirigirse a su casa, donde tras sentarse, dio un pequeño suspiro tras sentarse

'Mana' Pensó preocupado e indeciso

En sí, Mana tenía algo de razón

De que él había ido contra las leyes y era buscado

Pero ya no lo hacía en el anterior mundo

Entremeterse en operaciones militares, dar hogar a seres peligros condenados por el resto de la humanidad

Era su día a día, pero nunca, ni antes de aquellas palabras, paso por su cabeza aquellas verdades, pero él hacia lo correcto… ¿No?

"Ahh que rayos hago" Susurro mientras se recostaba en el asiento

Por otra parte, un señor de edad avanzada, que estaba a su costado durmiendo, casi se cae del asiento cuando el tren pasó por un giro un angular

"ahh" Susurro el viejo al casi caerse, pero Shidou le ayudo

"Debe tener más cuidado señor" Dijo en un tono respetuoso

"Ah gracias chico" Respondio el señor, pero luego se fijó de la mirada perdida de Shidou

"Je problemas" Dijo mientras sacaba una lata de gaseosa de su bolsillo

"Algo haci" Respondio Shidou con la mirada baja

"Je complicaciones de la vida" Comento el viejo riendo un poco

"Algo haci" Respondio Shidou con tímida

"Pero contra el sistema" Continuo agachando la cabeza

"Je criminal" Contesto el señor en un tono coloquial

"No, no de las leyes" Respondio Shidou nervioso

"Solo que hay cosas que no están bien, y no me gusta seguirla" Continuo con vos de derrota

"….." En silencio, el señor acabo su lata y dijo

"Entonces sigue tu camino"

"Eh" Susurro Shidou sorprendido

"Hay veces que el estado no tiene la razón" Continuo el señor con seriedad en su voz

"Y debes trazar tu propio destino" Después el tren se detuvo en una parada, donde el señor se paró y dirigió a la salida

"Fue un gusto, pero ya debo bajar" Continuo llegando a la salida

"Recuerda mis palabras chico" Acto seguido salió del tren del cual se cerraron las puertas

"Ok, señor" Dijo Shidou mientras vea que el tren avanzaba, donde se acuesto mirando al techo

"Mi propio camino" Susurro aquellas palabras antes de quedarse dormido.

Unas horas después

Ya de noche, Shidou yacía echado en el sofá de la sala, pensando.

"..." En silencio, Shidou yacía pensando en una estrategia, para mañana, de cómo evitar que Kurumi dañe a Mana de gravedad, o que Origami y Tohka intervenga.

Pero más que todo, de cómo sellar, ya que ella posiblemente se cambie en el último segundo, aunque él nunca supo el objetivo de Kurumi, y puede de ahí comenzar.

Pero, e interrumpiendo con sus pensamiento, sonó un puerta del pasadizo abriéndose

"¿Nn?" Con curiosidad, Shidou levanto la vista para ver quién era, y vio a Origami con la misma ropa que lleva hoy entrando tímidamente.

"¿Origami...?" Dijo Shidou sorprendido al verla

"...Nn. ¿Puedo entrar?" Dijo parándose en la puerta

"Ah claro" Respondio Shidou, a lo que Origami se acercó a la sala, donde se detuvo frente a Shidou y pregunto tímidamente.

"Shidou... ¿podemos salir un rato?"

"Ah pero…." Respondio Shidou intentando negarse ya que estaba algo cansado pero….

"Por favor solo un rato" Pido Origami de rodillas y una cara kawaii, dejando Shidou nervioso y sin poder negarse dijo

"ok"

"Bien" Respondio Origami mientras se dirigía a la puerta, por su parte Shidou el seguido donde se puso sus zapatos y Origami sus sandalias, a lo que salieron a ver el cielo nocturno de la ciudad, donde cruzaron la pista hacia el pequeño muro de contención en la otra vereda

"Shidou" Acercándose a le, dijo Origami tímidamente

"Si" Respondio Shidou en un tono normal

"Bueno, he escuchado sobre el incidente, de Yatogami" Dijo Origami con la mirada baja

"¿Inciden…? ¿Espera dijiste Yatogami?" Sorprendido, respondió Shidou, ya que no es esperaba que Tohka le contase

"Sobre Kurumi y Mana, Yatogami me explico algo de la situación" Continuo Origami en un tono triste

"Entiendo" Dijo Shidou intranquilo

"Dime, Kurumi… ¿cuantos hizo?" Pregunto Origami mientras se sentaba en el suelo, a lo que la siguió y se sentó a su costado.

"A que te refieres…" Dijo Shidou sin entender

"Muertes" Continuo Origami en un tono algo serio pero más bien trágico

"10 mil" Respondio Shidou con seriedad

"Entiendo" Dijo Origami mientras soltaba una triste risa

"Je, entonces es como lo pensaba" Hablo con una mirada con un sonrisa débil, como de auto odio, como la que puso cuando la sello

"…." En silencio, Shidou se quedó frio, pero Origami hablo en un tono triste

"Ella es igual a mi"

"Ori…" Intento hablar Shidou, pero Origami se adelanto

"Déjame contarte una historia Shidou" Pidió con algo de seriedad en su voz

"O-ok" Respondio Shidou intranquilo y triste, a lo que Origami comenzó a contar

"Hubo una vez, una chica que solo existió en alguna parte"

"Ella solo aparecía de un lugar en otro"

"A veces en lindos lugares, como praderas, ríos, nevados, iceberg, hasta océanos"

"Pero en otros aparecía en lugares de cemento y acero, en sí, ciudades"

"Ahí era donde sufría"

"Con solo aparecer, las personas la rodeaban para atacarle"

"Aunque la chica intenta no pelear, eso solo los motivaba"

"A…seguir" En se punto, una lagrima apareció en el ojo de Origami, pero ella continuo

"No importaba si ella aparecía fuera de la ciudad, si se veía a lo lejos los edificio….sabía que vendría por ella"

"Pero ella no perdió la fe, de que un día la dejaría sola"

"Por eso ella buscaba información de aquellas personas"

"Recolecta cualquiera cosa que podría servir"

"Y cuando salía en lugares tranquilos, ella investigaba"

"Pero prontos eso lugares tranquilos fueron cercados por los humanos"

"Ya sea naves, tanques o robots, la chica seguía siendo ataca"

"Pero seguía creyendo fielmente en eso, en que un día podía tener las cosa que decían los libros"

"Vivir en armonía con los humanos" Dijo con una sonrisa triste y dolorosa

"Pero… llego ese día" Continuo mientras la sonrisa desaparecía

"¿Día?" Pregunto Shidou sin entender

"La chica apareció en una ciudad, pero esa vez no atacaron, es más, no había señales de tanques o robots"

"Fue cuando la chica creyó que la dejaron en paz"

"Sintió una gran alegría…"

"Pero fue todo una mentira"

"Pronto, sintió que la vigilaban, haci que creo que querían jugar con ella"

"Ella los siguió…. Para luego ser dormida con una toalla extraña"

"Luego ella despertó e un sito extraño"

"Fue entonces que un tipo, que creo que se llamaba Nikolai zino-no-algo o algo haci, apareció"

"Él le dijo que su sangre podría ser útil, y llamo a algunos tipos que llevaban ropa blanca"

"La chica solo pregunto si ya no le atacarían"

"Pero solo recio un gas extraño que la hizo dormir"

"Luego despertó desnuda con miles de agujas en todas partes o agujeros" Dijo con una expresión de dolor y sufrimiento

"¿Todas partes?" Pregunto Shidou sin creer, o más bien no querer creer, en lo que oía

"Ni podía parpadear… o siquiera mover los dedos sin que las uñas se rasgaren"

"Haci los minutos pasaron a horas, y de horas a días"

"La chica sufrió mucho y se pregunta por qué no podía escapar"

"Fue entonces que un tipo le dijo que tenía una máquina que le impedía escapar"

"Si lo intentaba, sería inútil"

"La chica solo lloraba, pidiendo que la liberen"

"Pero los humanos solo se reía"

"Se reían de su miseria, de su sufrimiento" En eso, apretó sus puños con fuerza

"Fue cuando la chica se pregunta si los humanos eran los seres de los libros"

"Si ellos era con quienes quería hablar"

"Cuanto muchos de ellos solo la usaba como sujeto de extracción"

"Ya pasado unos días, fue suelta y dejada en una celda"

"Solo le daban comida suficiente, y le prohibían cualquier uso de poderes si no quería morir"

"Pronto, aquella pregunta, se volvió en su sentimiento de desperacion"

"De por qué ella tenía que sufrir, si nunca hiso nada malo"

"Porque, se preguntaba"

"Porque los humanos eran haci" Dijo en un tono de desperacion

"Pronto, esa desperacion aumento cuando vio a los humanos regocijarse de buenas comida"

"Cuando a ella solo le daban las sobras" Pronto, su voz comenzó a sonar con odio

"No sabe qué día o semana fue, pero nació un sentimiento de rechazo"

"A los seres humanos, de que ellos llegaron al punto de regocijarse de su sufrimiento"

"Y pronto se transformó en odio, odio de como ver como la trataban, de cómo la humillaba"

"Y fue cuando un guardia, se le acercó para abusar de ella"

"Pero no fue solo, trajo amigos"

"Fue entonces que la chica se resistió, pero los guardián la golpearon con unos bastones eléctricos"

"Ellos comenzaron a bajarse el pantalón, pero la chica estaba harta"

"Harta de esa celda, de esa vida… de los humanos"

"Ella invoco su ángel, con el cual mato a los humanos"

"Y vio rojo, no más bien un rojo carmesí"

"Pronto mas humanos vinieron con armas, pero ella los ataco"

"Pero ella… ella le comenzó a gustar" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa macabra

"De como aquellos humanos que le maltrataron, pedía clemencia"

"Ese día, ella se dio cuenta de algo"

"Los humanos eran hipócritas, ellos les gustaban la muerte, pero no aceptaban la suya"

"Después comenzó a acabar con todos los humanos presentes"

"Pronto aquel liquido carmesí estaba estarcido en el suelo"

"Tras un tiempo, llego a salir del lugar, el cual estaba en una fábrica, y ya estando ahí, salió a dormir, haciendo lo que ustedes llaman terremoto espacial"

"…" En silencio, Shidou voto algunas lágrimas, sabiendo de quien hablaba

"Creo que el lugar se llamaba lima o algo haci"

"Cuando un día volvió, cientos de humanos habían muerto"

"Fue entonces que entendió, que los humanos no eran de fiar"

"Que solo la querían ver muerta…a lo que ella reacción de la misma manera"

"No importase el tamaño, ella los mata sin excepción"

"Pero un día conoció a un humano singular" Entonces, su voz sonó con esperanza

"Él le mostro lo maravillo del mundo humano, aquello que busco cuando aún era inocente"

"Él la acepto, no la ataco" Dijo con una sonrisa alegre pero aun apenada

"Pronto vivieron juntos por un tiempo"

"Pero en ese tiempo, ella descubriría la verdad"

"¿Verdad?" Pregunto Shidou con temor en su voz

"A varios humanos que mato, no la quería muerta"

"Ni siquiera sabía que existía"

"Ella mato a las personas con las cuales quería hablar, jugar…"

"Origami…" Susurro Shidou con solo querer salir, pero sabía que sería insultar a Origami

"Esa chica era yo" Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

"Kurumi, es como yo" Continuo en un tono triste

"Pero con una pequeña diferencia"

"Yo te tuve a ti, Shidou, tú, me salvaste. Pero Kurumi, ella no tiene a nadie" Dijo Origami en un tono de sufrimiento

"Por eso, quiero que la salves, quiero que deje de matar, que pueda estar en paz" Continuo decidía y una cara positiva

"Pero no tiene remedio, no dudes en llámame" Finalizo con una cara seria

"¿Eh...?" Susurro Shidou algo tonto

"Pero en sí, no dudes en inter… no salvarla" Dijo Origami decidida

"Je, gracias, Origami" Con una sonrisa, dijo Shidou dándose cuenta

"Ehh... digo de nada" Dijo Origami algo nerviosa

"Bueno" Respondio Shidou mientras se paraba, a lo que le tendió su mano a Origami y dijo

"Ah Origami, ¿quieres comer también?"

"Ah sí" Respondio Origami mientras asintió la mano de Shidou enérgicamente.

* * *

 **Nota: No olviden en comentar**


	19. enfrentamiento en la azotea

**Después de casi 2 semanas vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo, ahora si largo, de este fanfic, lamento la demora pero tuve exames en el universidad, además que quiero invitarlos a leer mi nuevo fanfic, New guardian que será un fanfic crossover entre destiny, highschool dxd y date a live dividido en 2 partes, la de New guardian: route DxD y otro que subiré en un unos días, espero que sea de su agrado, ahora con los comentarios**

 **A Ikari no Ryujin: Grasias por comentar amigo, lo del tipo lo quise hacerlo random, a lo cameo de Stan lee, pero se me ocurrió que sea un personaje de Metal Gear; de Kurumi, con este capítulo respondo tu duda.**

 **A baraka108: Gracias por comentar amigo, lo de Mana, digamos que Shidou se le va a adelantar en este capítulo, además que al ser la parte de Origami iba hacer una pequeña conversación, pero puse lo de su pasado y no me arrepiento, y si a mí también me hiso llegar al corazón xdddd**

 **A MyLittleBronyX: Gracias por comentar y gracias por tomarte el tiempo por leer mi fanfic, aparte lamento la demora y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Aparte que me gustaría agradecerles a MyLittleBronyX, a diamonddog22, a Irashi Uzumaki859 y a Beta36 por dale favorito, también agradecerle a MyLittleBronyX(de nuevo), a Roy-AoiryuuX23, a diamonddog22(de nuevo) y a Irashi Uzumaki859(de nuevo) por darel follow**

 **Nota:**

 **No soy dueño de date a live u otra serie que uso, solo de los OC.**

 **Nota2:**

 **Habra una sorpresa al final….**

* * *

Puente del Fraxinus, 11 pm

En el puente de la nave, gran parte de la tripulación está en la base subterránea o en la ciudad, siendo que la nave se encontraba en piloto automático.

Asimismo, Kotori entro al puente por un pequeño pedido que le hiso Reine, que estaba revisando unos archivos

"Reine" Hablo hacia ella, quien, para sorpresa de Kotori, estaba revisando archivos de Mana con una imagen de su rostro ampliado, a la vez que Reine ponía una cara seria.

"¿Reine? ¿Pasa algo malo con Mana?" Pregunto c

"¡...!" Dándose cuenta de la loli, Reine giro a verla

"...Kotori, eh... hay algo que debes ver" Dijo en un tono normal

"De" Dijo Kotori sentándose a su costado

"Del análisis" Respondio Reine, haciendo que Kotori entrecierre los parpados

"Bien ¿Qué fue?" Pregunto la loli con intriga

"El documento está registrado, aparte de hacer la prueba de ADN, salió positivo" Respondio la soñolienta mostrando el registro del documento traído por Mana

"-...E-en serio..." Con dificulta, respondió Kotori sintiendo algo incomoda, pero un poco celosa de Mana

"Hermana de san-gre, pero ¿porque está en el AST...?" Como preguntándose a sí misma, dijo Kotori molesta

"Te equivocas" Como si estuviera tratando interrumpir a Kotori, Reine habló.

"Investigue por un pedido, ella pertenece a otra organización" Continuo abriendo unos archivos

"¿Quién te pido? y ¿A qué te refieres?" Intrigada y molesta, dijo Kotori sin entender

"Ella es un miembro transferido del DEM" Respondio Reine con seriedad

"¿DEM?" Sorprendida, dijo Kotori inmóvil

"Alto, me estás diciendo que Mana, la hermana de sangre de Shidou, es un mago del DEM" Continuo algo molesta y sin entender

"Si pero eso no es lo más importante..." Respondio Reine, pero dejo de hablar mientras rechinó los dientes y apretó su puño con furia..

"¿A qué refieres?" Sorprendida por la reacción, dijo Kotori algo preocupada

"...Echa un vistazo a esto" Acto seguido, un esquema del cuerpo de Mana salió, pero…

"...Esto es..." Dijo Kotori algo horrorizada al darse cuenta que grandes cantidades de realizadores estaban implantados en el cuerpo de Mana, siendo su mayoría en el cerebro, corazón y toda la columna vertebral

"Todo su cuerpo ha sido alterado más allá del límite normal, dándole tanto poder, pero eso genero un rápido deterioro genético, que puede llevar a un cáncer generalizado en un par de años" Continuo Reine mientras se mostraba puntos negros en casi todo el cuerpo siendo algunos principios de tumores

"Mi pronóstico es que no va a llegar a más de 10 años" Comento Reine molesta

"...Qué, pero…." Dijo Kotori aun choqueada, pero Reine negó con la cabeza y dijo

"El daño a las células madre es el más extenso, y con el realizador de tal calibre, freiría cualquier nanobots que se le inyecte"

"Bien esto no debe saber Shidou…." Con seriedad dijo Kotori, pero…

"Demasiado tarde" Detrás de ella, apareció Shidou desactivando su sistema de camuflaje teniendo una mirada molesta

"¡Shidou! ¿Cómo…?" Sorprendida, dijo Kotori girando hacia Reine, quien solo dijo

"El me pido que investigue de Mana"

"…" En silencio Kotori se quedó molesta, pero dio un suspiro y dijo

"Ehh Shidou, escucha, sé que ella es tu hermana pero su condición…."

"Reine-san, hay algo que yo pueda hacer" Ignorando a su hermana, continuo Shidou molesto

"Hmm" Susurro Reine pensado mientras manipulaba su computadora a lo que dijo

"El daño es muy extenso, pero su compatibilidad genética es muy alta" Al mismo tiempo, una cadena de ADN de Mana apareció junta a una de Shidou, las cuales eran casi idénticas.

"Puede ser un trasplante de células, pero el daño a los órganos está muy generalizada" Continuo molesta

"El más grande problema es el corazón y cerebro" Dijo mientras señalaba dichos órganos en la pantalla, los cuales ya presentaba tumores

"Si pudiera trasplantar un digamos 80% de tus órganos, y se le fuera extraído todos los realizadores, puede que su tiempo de vida se regulase, no un 100% por ciento, pero suficiente como para llegar a los 50 o 60 años en perfecta salud" Continuo con algo de optimismo

"Pero… ah gran chance de que mueras" Termino Reine con seriedad

"Se el riesgo que mi poder no me regenere a tiempo" Dijo Shidou con seriedad sabiendo lo peligroso que era la operación

"Pero si la traigo, ¿lo harán?" Pregunto a un serio

"Espera Shidou" Interviniendo dijo Kotori algo alarmada

"Sabes el riesgos, puede morir si la renegación para o no se regenera a tiempo" Continuo algo preocupada, a lo que dijo

"Aparte, no puede ser clonados o sintético" Pero Reine negó con la cabeza

"No, su código genético ya está dañado, y la clonación de partes de Shidou puede perjudicar más que sanar" Respondio Reine con seriedad

"Hmmmm" Susurro Shidou pensativo, a lo que dijo

"Kotori"

"Eh" Sorprendida Kotori solo miro con temor a su hermano

"Debo hacerlo" Dijo Shidou decidido

"Baka, ¿no sabes….?" Dijo Kotori molesta, pero se calló al ver la mirada penetrante y seria que de Shidou puso, cosa que la puso algo nerviosa

"Shidou…" Susurro algo nerviosa

"Kotori, los hermanos mayores para que estamos" Con seriedad, hablo Shidou

"Ehh para mimar a las menores" Respondio Kotori algo tímida, pero Shidou negó con la cabeza

"Para cuidar y de ser posible dar la vida por los menores" Corrigió serio

"Pe-ro es muy riesgoso y… yo…." Molesta y rompiendo, dijo Kotori con un par de lágrimas por sus ojos, cosa que sorprendido a Shidou

"…yo… no quiero… perderte" Continuo casi llorando, pero Shidou solo le dio un abrazo y dijo

"Tranquila" hablo en un tono consolador

"Eh" Susurro Kotori nerviosa

"No voy a morir de una manera tan simple" Dijo con una cara de optimismo

"…" En silencio, Kotori bajo la mirada

"Considerado un favor del trato" Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa

"Humm" Susurro Kotori pensando, hasta der un chasquido de los dientes y decir

"Reine, llama a todos los grandes cirujanos que tengamos"

"Entendido" Respondio Reine mientras se retirara con una pequeña sonrisa

"Pero antes… ¿Cómo planeas traerla aquí?" Mirando a Shidou algo molesta y seria, dijo Kotori

"Fácil" Respondio Shidou en un tono relajado, a lo que continuo

"Ella tiene mi comunicador, creo que ya te habla llamado ¿No?"

"Humm entiendo" Algo enojada respondió Kotori cruzando los brazos

"Quedamos mañana" Continuo algo molesta

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou algo serio

"Aparte" Volteando, hablo Kotori algo seria

"Alguna idea con Kurumi" Continuo mirando a Shidou

"Si, tengo un plan, pero quiero su apoyo" Respondio este último con una expresión de confianza

"Haber dime" Respondio Kotori con un mirada de interés, a lo que Shidou le comento sobre su plan y esta última puso una sonrisa picara

"Y ¿qué opinas?" Pregunto Shidou relajado

"Arriesgado y peligroso, ¿Sabes lo que haces, no?" Respondio Kotori interesada

"Si" Confirmo Shidou

"Ahhh, bueno seguiremos tu plan" Dando un suspiro, Kotori levanto el pulgar hablando en un tono algo alegre

"Ok" Respondio Shidou con una sonrisa

Shidou se retira

"Ahhh a este paso yo seré la que envejezca antes"

* * *

Al otro día 8:00 am

Llegando a la escuela, Shidou entró en el salón y vio a Kurumi quien ya estaba sentada, quien, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Shidou, lo saludo con una reverencia

"Oh, Shidou-san. Buenos días"

"Buenos días" Respondio Shidou con respeto

"Estuve muy feliz ayer. Tienes que invitarme a salir de nuevo otra vez" Comento Kurumi con una gran sonrisa

"Si estuvo interesante" Respondio Shidou algo seco

"Si, aunque creí que estarías ausente hoy, Shidou-san" Continuo Kurumi entrecerrando los ojos

"Y perderme las clases ni que fuera vago" Respondio Shidou algo ofendido

"Jejeje que gracioso Shidou-san" Dijo Kurumi riendo

"Si" Respondio Shidou riendo un poco

"Aunque si lamento el comportamiento de Mana" Continuo entrecerrando los ojos

"…." En silencio, Kurumi se asombró abriendo los ojos, a lo que calmo y dijo

"Ahh entiendo, Shidou-san Jejeje"

"Kurumi" Con seriedad, dijo Shidou

"Si" Respondio Kurumi algo picara

"Terraza, hora de almuerzo" Dijo Shidou en un tono serio mientras caminaba a su asiento

"…." Callada, Kurumi solo le vio con una sonrisa picara

"Te espero, Kurumi" Dijo Shidou caminado

"Ara, ara, que directo eres, Shidou-san" Respondio Kurumi riendo un poco

En alguna parte de los viejos edificios abandonados, 12:10

Después de girar la manija oxidada y empujar la puerta con sus manos. La decrépita puerta se abrió dejando caer algunos pedazos de pintura rota

"Tsk" Frunciendo el ceño chaqueando los dientes, dijo Kotori llegando a la azotea de aquel edificio, donde una cierta peliazul la esperaba

"Bienvenida, Kotori-san" Dijo la chica peliazul en un tono normal, quien era nada más y nada menos que Mana, la hermana de sangre de Shidou

"Je esperaba un lugar más adecuado, no se un delicioso té y un rico pastel bastaba" Dijo Kotori algo fastidiada por el punto de encuentro

"Me disculpo...pero será mejor evitar miradas no deseadas" Respondio Mana con seriedad

"Entiendo" Algo aburrida, respondió Kotori cruzando de los brazos

"Ahora hablemos" Dijo Mana con seriedad mientras miraba a Kotori

"Si" Respondio Kotori en un tono serio

"Je bueno ya debes sabes de que trabajo para Ratatoskr" Continuo riendo un poco

"Si" Confirmo Mana aun seria

"Y tu para el DEM" Continuo Kotori con una sonrisa picara

"Si" Respondio Mana seria

"Entonces, ¿Para qué me has llamado? O ¿quieres algo de mí?" Pregunto Kotori algo molesta

"Yo no voy a reportar esto" Respondio Mana aun seria

"Humm, Entiendo" Respondio Kotori fingiendo estar aliviada

"Pero, a cambio. Quiero el contrato de Nii-sama" Dijo Mana entrecerrando los ojos, cuyas palabras hizo que Kotori frunciera el ceño con fuerza.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto molesta

"Ya te lo dije, sé que ustedes contrataron a Nii-sama para que ande como…." Respondio Mana amargada, pero Kotori intervino molesta

"Eh, eh, uno Shidou pido por su cuenta una unit-CR….."

"¡Y encima le aceptas!" Grito Mana comenzando a ponerse furiosa

"Dos, había perdido en una apuesta con el" Intervino Kotori molesta

"Y tu ego más importante que la seguridad de Nii-sama, casi es asesinado por Nightmare" Hablo en un tono agresivo Mana

"Se dejó" Dijo Kotori en un tono monocorde

Pero solo hizo que Mana se enojase más mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza a su vez que rechinaba los dientes, y continuó.

"...Kotori-san...No, Itsuka Kotori. Es triste. Estás descalificada… no, no eres digna de ser llamada como hermana de Nii-sama"

"Que acabas de decir" Molesta, dijo Kotori con una cara de pocos amigos

"Que gracias a ti, Nii-sama corre un gran peligro" Respondio Mana con una mirada hostil

"No solo con Nightmare, sino con el resto del mundo" Continuo mientras contenía su furia

"Va no…" Respondio Kotori sin tomarle importancia, pero…..

"¡Es que no tienes miedo de lo que le pueda pasar!" Grito Mana mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos con desperacion

"Estas… llorando" Sorprendida por la reacción de Mana, dijo Kotori choqueada

"No… es que…." Respondio Mana sobándose los ojos, pero Kotori le había agarrado de un hombro

"Sé que estas preocupada por él, y créeme yo también lo estoy" Dijo en un tono consolador

"Pero no lo puedo dejar al cuidado de una industria tan malvada como DEM" Continuo con algo de seriedad, pero solo reacción la furia de Mana quien la empujo y dijo

"¡Cállate!"

"Encima que causas problemas a Nii-sama, acusa a DEM de ser una industria malvada, ah…ah, estoy cansada de tus insulto" Continuo muy molesta

"ellos me acogieron a mí quien tenía amnesia y me dieron una razón para vivir, por eso estoy muy agradecida hacia ellos" Siguió hablando con lágrimas en los ojos

"¿En serio? Ahh ¿no me digas que no lo sabes?" Sorprendida, hablo Kotori

"¿Saber qué?" Respondio Mana confundida.

"Escucha, hay cosa que no te dijeron, y Shidou ha mandado a alguien a investigar, es algo que no te va a gusta, pero Shidou, se ha ofrecido a ayudarte" Dijo Kotori algo selosa

"¿Ayudarme? ¿De qué….?" Antes de terminar, los celulares de ambas sonaron, por su parte Kotori solo lo ignoro pero Mana lo respondió

"Alo" Después comenzó a conversar hasta poner una expresión de molesta y cortando la llamada dijo

"Joder" Acto seguido dio media vuelta y hablo

"Debo irme"

"Ahh si busca a Nightmare, no es a dónde vas" En un tono sincero, hablo Kotori

"¿A qué te refieres?" Interesada, pregunto Mana volteando a ver a Kotori

"Apaga tu transmisor" Respondio Kotori con seriedad

"¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?" Dijo Mana desconfiada

"Porque Shidou va a hacer algo demente" Respondio Kotori algo preocupada

"…" En silencio, Mana saco un transmisor de su oído para luego apagarlo y decir

"Ya está, ahora dime"

"Bien" Respondio Kotori sonriendo, a lo que dijo

"Shidou y Nightmare están en la azota, idea de Shidou"

"…." En silencio, Mana apretó los puños mientras daba media vuelta

"Vas a ir sola ¿No?" Pregunto Kotori en un tono serio

"Acá Mana vayan llego, yo iré en unos minutos" Ignorándola, Mana contacto a las demás AST y fuerzas Norteamérica, para luego mira a Kotori y preguntar

"¿Porque quieres que intervenga?"

"Porque a ese baka se le zafo un tornillo" Respondio Kotori en un tono tsundere

"Entiendo" Respondio Mana saliendo del lugar

Por su parte, Kotori también salió del lugar, y ya con una distancia prudencial, rio

"Jeje, jeje" Luego se tranquilizó y dijo a si misma con una sonrisa

"Ya hice mi parte Shidou"

'Pero si la cagas tendré que ir' Pensó mientras camina a la escuela de Shidou

* * *

12:30, Azotea de Raizen academia

"Ara, ara, No me espera que llegues tan temprano, Shidou-san" Entrando a la azotea, dijo Kurumi viendo a Shidou sentado en una silla para dos con su bento encima, todo en el medio de la azotea

"Je, debo decir que nunca salí al baño a pocos minutos antes del almuerzo" Respondio Shidou en un tono casual.

"Vaya" Dijo Kurumi sonriendo pícaramente

"Si quieres comamos" Dijo Shidou ofreciéndole un asiento

"Je que caballero" Respondio Kurumi sentándose

"Bien para….." Antes de que Kurumi termina una alarma se oyó por toda la ciudad

UUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu -

Con una cara de sorprendida, Kurumi miro alrededor del edificio donde la personas comenzaban a evacuar

"Ehh no deberíamos…." Dijo Kurumi en un tono de falsa preocupación

"Digamos que mis aliados me ayudaron para estar solos en esta escuela" Respondio Shidou con una mirada picara

"Je que planeas, Shidou-san" Pidió Kurumi cambiando a su mirada picara

"Primero, será mejor comer ¿No lo crees?" Dijo Shidou abriendo su bento

"Je está bien" Respondio Kurumi haciendo lo mismo para comer

Como si fueran algún villano que comía mientras todo el mundo alrededor suyo se descontrolaba, tanto Kurumi y Shidou comían placenteramente mientras la escuela y el resto de la periferia escapaban a los refugios subterráneos

"Y dime" Interrumpiendo su almuerzo, dijo Kurumi con un cubierto en mano

"¿Cómo es que no nos ven?" Pregunto Kurumi con curiosidad, ya que desde ahí eran vistos por todos los alumnos que se metían por el refugio, hasta un helicóptero paso y no hubo ninguna reacción.

"Camuflaje" Respondio Shidou mientras seguía comiendo, a lo que Kurumi se fijó de una cúpula casi impermisible rodeándolos

"Ohh" Susurro sorprendida mientras continuaba comiendo.

Luego de un rato, ya habían acabado de comer, para que luego la mesa y bento de Shidou desapareciera tras una luz, por su parte Kurumi dejo el suyo al costado de la puerta

(Shin, ya todos en los alrededores han evacuado) Desde su oído, sonó la voz de Reine

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou con algo de seriedad, ahora que no estaba sus compañeros y profesores, solo le falta una persona para que nadie salga lastimado

"Bien, ahora podemos seguir" Dijo Shidou en un tono normal, en respuesta Kurumi asintió con un si con un sonrisa curiosa

"Haci que dime, ¿Para qué me trajiste?" Pregunto Kurumi curiosa

"Para conversar un rato" Respondio Shidou sonriendo un poco

"Aparte dime ¿Hace cuánto conoces a Mana?" Continúo con seriedad

"…" En silencio, la sonrisa de Kurumi se tornó algo siniestra, a lo que dijo

"Bueno como hace 3 años, aunque si debo admitir que era muy kawaii en aquel entonces"

"Pero, era algo callada, ni hablaba el primer año" Siguió explicando en un tono tranquilo

"Creo que fue porque mate a varios de su escuadrón o algo así" Termino riendo como si fuera un chiste.

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou perturbado

"Pero ella… ¿era algo feliz?" Pregunto Shidou con seriedad

"Hmmmm" Susurro Kurumi pensativa ante esas palabras

"Bueno, digamos que ella siempre busca algo cuando no trataba matarme, creo que fue a ti" Respondio con algo de seriedad en su voz

"Entiendo" Dijo Shidou algo relajado

"Dime, ¿sabes para quien trabaja ella?" Pregunto algo serio

"No y no me interesa" Respondio Kurumi con una gran sonrisa

"Ok" Dijo Shidou, pero luego de terminar, Kurumi hablo

"Bueno, ahora es mi turno"

"Ok" Respondio Shidou con seriedad

"¿Sabes que venir aquí fue una mala idea tuya?" Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa peligrosa

"….." En silencio, Shidou tembló un poco sabiendo a que se refería Kurumi, pero dio un respiro y hablo

"Si" Respondio con algo de temor

"Pero antes…." Dijo Kurumi mientras cambia su uniforme por su vestido astral

"Dime ¿Qué es lo planeabas hacer?" Dijo con interés

"Fácil, salvarte" Respondio Shidou sin rodeos

"¿Salvar?" Susurro Kurumi algo molesta

"Je, realmente dices cosa extrañas, Shidou-san" Continuo algo molesta

"No, ya no puedo aceptar que mates más humanos, o que Mana te mate más. Esta mi conclusión que llegué ayer" Respondio Shidou molesto

"Por favor no me prediques tus pensamiento en otros ¿bien? Odio eso" Dijo Kurumi con una cara enojada

"Que mal, es una pena...Pero ya lo he decidido. Te voy a salvar, y no me importa que digan la ONU, los yanquis, la OTAN, los rusos, los peruanos, los terrorista, cualquiera organización anti-espíritu, Mana o tú, te voy a salvar cueste lo cueste" Respondio Shidou en un tono decidido, a lo que Kurumi frunció mucho el ceño.

"Ara, ara, en serio dices cosas tontas" Dijo Kurumi aun molesta con una sonrisa

"…." En silencio Shidou solo le quedo viendo sin desistir a su ideal

"Sabes, ahora podría pensar en varias maneras en demostrarte que soy insalvable, pero…." Antes de terminar, Kurumi se puso pensativa y dijo

"Ahh sabias que iba a reaccionar de esta manera" Continuo sonriendo pícaramente

"Por eso escondites a todos, para que sea entre nosotros" Termino viendo con curiosidad

"Adivinas rápido" Respondio Shidou con una sonrisa seria

"Je, que mal" Dijo Kurumi viendo con curiosidad

"Ignorando tu ganas de no ser salvada, dime" Continuo Shidou viéndola con seriedad

"¿Qué planeas?" Pregunto con seriedad

"Ahh, eso es fácil" Respondio Kurumi en un tono normal, a lo que dijo

"Solo quiero comerte" Acto seguido unos brazos agarraron las piernas de Shidou

"Ah ya se eso" Respondio Shidou como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

"¡En serio!" Rompiendo su ambiente, dijo Kurumi impactada

"Si Tohka me conto" Respondio Shidou en un tono relajado

"Está bien, pero si retiras esas palabras, y pueda que te de unos días más" Ya con su ambiente respondió, dijo Kurumi con una mirada desafiante

"…." En silencio solo Shidou se quedó escuchando con una mirada seria

"Aparte que podría perdonar a Mana-san, claro, si no bien a mi" Continuo Kurumi con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bien dame unos días más y perdona a Mana" En respuesta, hablo Shidou en un tono casual pero….

"Pero no retirare mis palabras" Termino de hablar con seriedad mientras invocaba su Jörmungandr repeliendo los brazos liberándose y retrocediendo un poco

"…." En silencio quedo Kurumi sorprendida, pero movió su cabeza a ambos lados y dijo

"Je aunque te hayas liberado, no te dejare ir"

"…." En silencio, se quedó Shidou sin hacerle caso

"Me escuchas, te seguiré hasta comerte, y si quiero podría matar a Mana-san, no matar a todas las personas que amas, a tus padres, amigos… y tu otra hermana" Dijo con una mirada psicópata, pero Shidou ni si inmuto

"¡Es que no tienes miedo, o eres tan egoísta por no preocuparte en tus demás seres queridos!" Grito Kurumi furiosa por no ser respondida

"No es eso, es que solo no voy a retirar mis palabras" Interrumpiendo su silencio, hablo Shidou con seriedad

"¡Ahhh! ¡No me gustan las personas que no hacen caso!" Grito Kurumi mientras alzaba su brazo, a lo que comenzó a formarse un terremoto espacial sobre ellos

"Kihi, Kihihi, hihihihihihihihihihi, ahora bien, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? Con esto llamare al AST, ellos vendrá y las matare una por una, eso que también viene los norteamericanos" Dijo Kurumi con una mirada psicópata

"¿Qué hay con los norteamericanos?" Pregunto Shidou con curiosidad

"Je no entiendes toda la situación, si soldados norteamericanos mueren en territorio extranjero, ellos se pondrán a investigar" Continuo Kurumi con una sonrisa torcida

"Pero sabrán que fuiste tú" Respondio Shidou con obviedad en su voz

"No, podría hace que no fui yo y fue las AST" Continuo Kurumi mientras hacía aparecer en su mano una ametralladora y un lanzacohetes del AST.

"Espera sabes que si haces eso…" Respondio Shidou entendiendo la gravedad del asunto.

"Si, Norteamérica no se quedara de brazos cruzados y exigirían una explicación, y si una bomba nuclear cae por error acá" Dijo con una mirada loca

"Eso causara guerra" Respondio Shidou algo impactado

"Si, ellos aún se están recuperando de la guerra contra el ISIS que hizo Donald Trump antes que una bomba nuclear lo matase junto al resto de Washington d.c" Continuo con cierta seriedad

"Y sabes que la presidenta Hillary Clinton no se juega con traiciones" Dijo con una mirada maniática

"Olvídate de tu familia, si no retiras tus palabras, iniciare la cuarta guerra mundial Jajajaja" Finalizo con una carcajada psicópata.

"Pero no veo ningún AST por acá" Intervenido, dijo Shidou en un poco normal

"Ehh" Bien alrededor suyo, dijo Kurumi, la razón, no había señales del AST

"Ellos vendrán…." Dijo algo dudoso

* * *

5 minutos después

"Y las AST…." Dijo Shidou sonriendo

"¡Ahhh cómo es posible!" Grito Kurumi como si haría una pataleta infantil

(...Shin, el estado mental de Kurumi ha cambiado, es como si tuviera miedo a ti) Por el auricular, sonó la voz de Reine

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou esperando esas palabras

"¡Ahora bien! Shidou-san ¡Tengo otros planes contra ti! Y…" Algo desesperada, dijo Kurumi pero….

"...Kurumi" Intervino Shidou con seriedad

"¿Qué? Fufu, ¿finalmente lo has decido?" Respondio Kurumi con una sonrisa maniática

"Tu objetivo es comerme ¿No?" Ignorando su reacción, Pregunto Shidou

"Nn. Así es. No tendría sentido si fuera a matarte. Tú serás capaz de vivir dentro de mí. Fufufu, no está mal ¿no?" Respondio intentando sonar maniática

"…" En silencio Shidou corrió a la orilla de la azotea, para luego subir la valla de hierro. Y para cuando estaba de pie de la cornisa, desactivo su unit-CR, para luego mirar a Kurumi. Quien mostro una cara de confusión y pregunto.

"Espera… ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?"

"Dejaras de intentar resistirte, o si no..." Comenzó a amenazar Shidou con cierta seriedad señalando al patio de la escuela.

"¡Yo, saltaré de aquí y moriré...!" Termino temblando un poco en la valla

"¿Ha...Haa...?" Sorprendida, dijo Kurumi, a lo que continúo gritando

"¿Q-qué dijiste que ibas a hacer...? ¿Estás loco?"

"Puede que sí, pero estoy hablando en serio, no puedo retractarme de lo que dije...además, tengo que salvarte" Respondio Shidou con una sonrisa picara

Por su parte Kurumi estaba disgustada y algo escéptica, pero Shidou no le dio importancia y continúo

"Aparte que no puedo permitir que destruyas el cole. Así que... "

"¿Te estás tomando como rehén? Es que eres estúpido ¿Sabes qué morirás?" Interrumpiéndolo, dijo Kurumi frunciendo el ceño, a lo que continuo molesta

"¿Crees que este nivel de amenaza funcionaría en mí? ¡Hazlo si puedes!"

"Ok" Dijo Shidou como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras salto al vacío

"¡Ehhhhh!"

(¿Shin?)

Detrás de él, las reacciones de Kurumi y Reine se escucharon, mientras Shidou caía. Sin embargo, a mitad de su caída, fue detenido por alguien

"…" En silencio, Shidou solo puso una pequeña sonrisa mientras se percataba que Kurumi apareció desde la sombra del edificio, cargándolo en estilo de princesa

"Je" Susurro, mientras ambos llegaron a la azotea

"Ah gracias" Dijo Shidou en un tono normal con una sonrisa, pero Kurumi solo tenía la mirada baja

"Guao un poca más y estaba muerto..." Continuo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, pero Kurumi solo le dio un golpecito en el hombro y grito preocupada

"Ah... ¡Por supuesto que sí...!" A lo que continúo

"¡No lo creo! ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿Qué rayos pensabas? ¿Si no hubiera intervenido habrías muerto?"

"Ah...sobre eso...Gracias" Algo tímido, respondió Shidou algo sonrojado

"¿Qué crees que es tu vida?" Siguió gritando Kurumi preocupada

"Je lo siento" Continuo Shidou con unas sonrisa tonta, pero Kurumi intento cambiar su actitud mientras se rascaba la cabeza furiosamente quedando un poco despeinada

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, en serio! ¡Eres un idio...ta...!" Grito sonrojada

"Kurumi ¿por qué me salvaste?" Con seriedad, pregunto Shidou cambiando su sonrisa por una cara de seriedad

"...Eso... ¿Si mueres no podré alcanzar mi objetivo?" Respondio Kurumi intentando sonar malvada

"En serio, entonces, ¿Soy como un rehén en esto?" Pregunto Shidou algo gracioso

"..." En silencio se quedó Kurumi dudando

"¡Entonces detén el terremoto espacial ahora! O si no…." Continuo Shidou mientras un pequeño panel frotante aparecía al costado de su mejilla

"o si no…" Repito las palabras de Shidou, Kurumi sin entender

"Secuencia de autodestrucción activa" Dijo Shidou, a lo que el panel se guardó y la piel de Shidou pasa de color normal a un rojo peligroso

"¿Quee?" Asustada, grito Kurumi

"Eh activado la secuencia de autodestrucción, que destruirá todas mis células al punto que solo seré una carcasa vacía" Dijo Shidou sin miedo en su voz

"Es-espera…. Eres…." Tartamudeando, respondió Kurumi horrorizada

"10 segundo para muerte súbita" Comento Shidou mientras su piel se ponía de un rojo vivo

"Guh" Mostrando desagrado, Kurumi chasqueando los dedos, haciendo que la esfera del terremoto desaparecida

"Bueno...Bueno, está bien. Es solo un pequeño cambio de planes, no hay ningún problema….ningún problema en absoluto" Dijo Kurumi en voz alta como si se lo dijera a sí misma. Acto seguido se comenzó a acerca a Shidou, quien desactivo su autodestrucción, pero este último hablo

"Entonces... ¿me escucharás una vez más?"

"¿Más...?" Dijo Kurumi preocupada, a lo que Shidou asintió y continúo.

"Solo una cosa Kurumi, ¿En serio crees que no eres salvable?"

"... ¿To-todavía sigues con eso? Ahh, es molesto. Entiendo que mato persona ¡per-so-nas! ¡Y me encanta hacerlo! ¿Por qué debería escucharte?" Sorprendida, respondió Kurumi molesta y gritando en forma de rechazo, pero más sonó como si se mintiera a si misma

"Kurumi, dime... ¿alguna vez has pensado como sería una vida normal, sin AST o matar?" Dijo Shidou con seriedad en su voz

"...Eso..." Respondio Kurumi algo dudosa

"No sabes, ¿Entonces cómo puedes saber que puedes reintegrarte? Todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad en la vida" Continuo Shidou calmado

"Pero, eso es..." Respondio Kurumi nerviosa y algo triste

"¡Tú puedes! Solo inténtalo" Grito Shidou en voz alta, a lo que Kurumi comenzó a dudar en sí misma y sus acciones

"Es verdad que no puedes expira lo que has hecho, pero puedes cambiar lo que va a hacer en adelante ¡Por eso quiero salvarte!" Continúo decidido

"..." En silencio, Kurumi dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero Shidou se le acercó.

"Yo, yo...yo..." Entrando en pánico, grito Kurumi con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Shidou-san, yo...realmente puedo..." Pero antes de termina, Shidou había activado su unit-CR mientras empujaba a Kurumi al suelo

"Abajo" grito mientras desplegaba su territorio rodeando tanto a él y Kurumi

"Ehh" Susurro Kurumi sorprendida

"Tsk" Delante del grupo se oyó aquella voz, muy familiar

"Ah…Shi-dou" Alarmada, dijo Kurumi mientras brazos salían de la sombra intentando romper el territorio de Shidou

"Arriba" Dijo Shidou mientras levantaba vuelo

"Je, enserio" Vuelta, se oyó aquella voz mientras balas chocaba contra el territorio

"Ah" Susurro Kurumi con miedo al ver quien habla

"sabes Kurumi, no deberías interrumpirte a ti misma" Dijo Shidou a la persona, quien era la Kurumi original, con sus armas levantadas y una cara molesta

"Je no sabes en lo que te metes, Shidou-san" Dijo con voz seria y furiosa mientras levantaba sus armas y levantaba vuelo

"….Shi-dou-san….." Con miedo, susurro la Kurumi que estaba con Shidou, pero este solo dijo

"Jörmungandr ' White smoke' " Acto seguido, de las alas de su traje se votó un humo blanco muy denso que hiso imposible ver, haciendo a Kurumi (La original) retroceder

"Joder" dijo esta última molesta, a lo que rápido disparo varias balas despejando un poco el humo y ella hablo algo furiosa

"Vamos sal de donde…."

"¡Kurumi!" Detrás de ella, sonó la voz de Shidou a lo que ella volteo y vio a Shidou cargado a su otra yo en estilo de novia, pero el….

"Ehh" Tanto ella y ella (la que esta con Shidou xd) susurraron sorprendidas cuando Shidou beso en los labios a la Kurumi que cargaba, la cual su vestido astral comenzó a desvanecerse hasta solo quedar desnuda y su pelo suelto con su ojo derecho sin el reloj de oro

"Ehh" Volvió a susurra la Kurumi que esta con Shidou al verse desnuda mientras se sonrojaba al rojo vivo

"Tsk" Por otro lado, la Kurumi original solo chasqueo los dientes con furia al ver que Shidou quitándola y desnudándola literalmente a ella.

Por otro lado Shidou solo aterrizo con Kurumi (la que tenía), la cual rápido se tapó sus partes íntimas sonrojada a lo que dijo

"Ahh…Shidou-san…" pero Kurumi original intervino molesta, ignorando que la Kurumi sellada había suspirado sorprendida de algo

"Je crees que has ganado" después apunto su arma a la Kurumi desnuda y dijo

"Y yo…" pero antes de terminar, sé quedo callada sorprendida cuando no podía controlar a su otro yo

"Ehh ¿porque no puedo?" Pregunto enojada

"Je creo que eso es mi culpa" Dijo Shidou en un tono casual

"Je la sellaste para que no esté relacionada conmigo" Continuo Kurumi en un tono muy pero muy molesta mientras apretaba su arma con fuerza

"Pero solo tienes a una copia sin mucho poder, mientras yo solo la original" Continuo molesta mientras disparaba, pero Shidou activo su territorio

"Reine" Por la radio, dijo Shidou

(Entiendo) Respondio Reine a lo que una luz envolvió a la Kurumi desnuda

"….eh…." susurro está asustada al sentirse algo ligera

"Tranquila Kurumi" Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa

"Espera yo…." Pero Kurumi (la sellada) dijo mirando a su otra yo alarmada pero ya había sido tele trasportada

"Bueno ahora Kurumi, creo que las palabras ya no van a servir ahora" Mirando a la Kurumi que quedaba, dijo Shidou mirándola con seriedad

"Bueno, si consideras que osaste de robarme a mí una de mis mi…." Respondio Kurumi molesta con una mirada de pocos amigos

"Tienes que saber que no estoy solo molesta" Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

"¡ESTOY FURIOSA!" Grito furiosa con una cara de furia total

"Ya, tranquilo viejo" levantando sus manos respondió Shidou algo relajado

"Ja un mene de Drake y Josh, debo admitir que si fue algo gracioso" Riendo un poco respondió Kurumi

"Ahora, listo para un mundo de dolor antes de comerte mientras desoyó a toda tu familia delante de tus ojos" Continuo con una mirada de psicópata

"Guao, si estás molesta" Dijo Shidou algo intranquilo, a lo que continuo

"Pero bueno, hagamos un pequeña apuesta" Dijo mirándola con una mirada retadora

"Je tu atrevimiento no tienes límites" Respondio Kurumi aun furiosa pero conteniéndose

"Eh de admitirlo, por eso te escuchare" Continuo dando un pequeño respiro

"Bien" Dijo Shidou algo tranquilizado, a lo que dijo

"Peleemos con todo muestro, poder, sin restricciones ni limite, hasta la muerte"

"Escucho" Interesada por aquellas palabras dijo Kurumi interesada

"Si la pelea no es de tu agrado y te aburre, puedes comerme mientras desoyes a mi familia delante de mis ojos" Continuo Shidou con seriedad

"humm" Susurro Kurumi interesada

"Pero, si la pelea es de tu agrado y te diviertes, me comerás sin tocar mi familia y tu otra yo" Continuo Shidou, pero Kurumi intervino y hablo algo molesta

"Je, ella ya no me sirve, a lo que puedo acéptalo"

"Ok…. Si empatamos, no me comerás y admitiré que no puedo salvarte" Continuo Shidou, llamando un poco su atención

"Hummm nada mal" Dijo muy interesada

"Y si ganado, tendremos una cita para demostrarte que puedo salvarte" Termino Shidou su propuesta, dejando a Kurumi pensativa

"¿Que dices?" Pregunto Shidou algo serio

"Dudo que puedas ganarme, talvez me hagas divertir, ok" Respondio Kurumi intentado sonar desinteresada

"Bien pero antes" Dijo Shidou a lo que saltaba al suelo empujando a Kurumi

"Abajo" Dijo, a lo que un rayo de luz paso sobre ellos

"Ehhh" Susurro Kurumi confundida

"Tsk" Detrás suya, se escuchó el chasquido de diente, a lo que voltearon ambos y vieron a Mana con su unidad-CR desplegada

"Je, como explicas esto Shidou-san" Molesta, hablo Kurumi con cara de enojo

"Bueno en eso iba" Respondio Shidou con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Nii-sama ¿qué haces?" Por otra parte, pregunto Mana algo enojada con su hermano, pero este solo se levantó y hablo con algo de miedo

"Ahh solo me iba a enfrentarme contra a Kurumi, pero me di cuenta que es un suicidio"

"Ehh" Tanto Mana como Kurumi dijeron sorprendidas, pero Shidou le quiño el ojo a Kurumi

"Ohhh" Susurro sospechando de las acciones de Shidou

"En… serio…" Algo aturdida, hablo Mana aun sin poder creer

"Si… protégeme imouto-chan" Sonando como un niño pequeño que le habla a su hermana mayor, dijo Shidou rebajándose a tal nivel mientras se agachaba

"Je tranquilo baka-nii-sama, que acá esta tu hermana menor" Con orgullo y recuperada, hablo Mana con un gran sonrisa mientras frotaba la cabeza de su hermano

"En serio esto es…." Por su parte, hablo Kurumi sintiendo algo de pena ajena

"Ah pero antes toma esta arma" Dijo Shidou mientras saca un lanzacohetes de color negro

"Ah un lanzacohetes" Dijo Mana sorprendida

"Si lanza una ojiva mini-nuclear" Respondio Shidou sonriendo

"¡Ehh! ¡Nuclear!" Dijo Mana sorprendida y contenta, a lo que volteo hacia Kurumi y apunto el lanzacohetes con una sonrisa

"Je prepárate Nightmare" Continuo Mana a lo que jalo el gatillo, pero…

"Que…." Susurro mientras un humo verde salió del lanzacohetes rodeándola totalmente

"Ahhh" Susurro mientras sentía sueño y callo dormida

"bravo, bravo, que buen truco" Aplaudiendo, hablo Kurumi con una sonrisa

"Bien ya no va haber más interrupciones" Dijo Shidou recogiendo a Mana mientras le inyectaba una inyección.

"Je, sabes que con Mana-san tenías una probabilidad de derrotarme" Dijo Kurumi sonriendo maniáticamente mientras cruzaba sus armas.

"Si, pero sería fácil" Dijo Shidou mientras deja a Mana en el suelo

"Reine" Dijo Shidou al comunicador

(Entiendo) Respondio Reine, acto seguido el cuerpo de Mana fue rodeado por luz para luego ser tele trasportada

"Je confiado" Dijo Kurumi moviendo sus armas disparando hacia Shidou, donde unas balas lograron penetrar su brazo.

"Guao" Susurro Shidou sin inmutarse por su herida

"Nada mal" Dijo Kurumi mientras dispara, pero esta vez Shidou no puedo esquivar, pero….

"Ehhh" Susurro sorprendida al ver que sus balas se habían inmovilizado en el aire

"Jörmungandr 'reflection'" Dijo Shidou, acto seguido, las balas de Kurumi giraron en un ángulo de 180° para ser disparas hacia Kurumi

"Ahh" Sorprendida, dijo Kurumi mientras saltaba evitando sus balas

"¿Pero qué rayos?" Continúo sorprendida

"No te distraigas" Dijo Shidou mientras se abalanza contra ella con su katana

"AHHH" Grito Kurumi cuando Shidou le corto una mano, acto seguido retrocedió unos cuantos metros y con una sonrisa de satisfacción dijo

"Vaya eres más fuerte que Mana-san"

"Je por eso soy su hermano mayor" Dijo Shidou con orgullo en su voz

"Cierto" Respondio Kurumi sonriendo y emocionada por la pelea

"Pero no estas al nivel de un espíritu" Continuo mientras levantaba la mano

"Ahora, sal Zafkiel 'Emperador del Tiempo' " acto seguido, un reloj gigante salió de las sombras detrás de Kurumi

"Guao, un reloj gigante" Dijo Shidou fingiendo estar sorprendido

"Je no estás tan sorprendido" Respondio Kurumi dándose cuenta del desinterés de Shidou

"Digamos que he visto otros ángeles de otros espíritus, algos más grandes y otros más pequeños" Respondio Shidou con una pequeña sonrisa tras su casco

"Je… entonces…" Dijo Kurumi mientras levanta los brazos y dijo

"Zafkiel...Dalet 'cuarta bala' " Acto seguido, una masa de energía salió de su ángel y fue a una de sus armas, para luego disparase y, como si se estuviera rebobinado el tiempo, la mano cercenada de Kurumi volvió a ella para pegarse y quedar como nueva

"Humm curación" Dijo Shidou algo sorprendido

"No, no, una habilidad para rebobinar el tiempo" Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa

"No es genial, con eso no importa cuánto peles, yo iré rebobinándome y tu iras cansándote y dañándote más…. Y yo ganare" Continuo presumiendo de su ángel

Pero, del brazo herido, comenzaron a juntarse nanobots que repararon la herida

"Je digamos que también puedo curarme" Respondio Shidou en un tono alegre

"Ahhh nada mal, nada mal, debo admitir que eres más interesante que Mana-san" Dijo Kurumi ansiosa y emocionada por el combate

"Je digamos que pedí un equipo muy actualizado y multifunciones" Comento Shidou riendo

"Ahh veamos…." Dijo Kurumi, para luego mover los brazos y decir

"Zafkiel…. Aleph 'La Primera Bala' " Acto seguido, de su ángel salió de nuevo otra masa de luz y se disparó a si misma desapareciendo de la vista de Shidou

"…." En silencio, Shidou volteo para atrás con su katana levantada, al mismo tiempo que aparecía Kurumi, con quien tuvieron un choque de armas, haciendo que ambos retrocedieren unos metros

"Ahh me pediste ¿Cómo?" Sorprendida, hablo Kurumi sonriendo

"Fácil, todos los espíritus posen energía en sus cuerpo" Respondio Shidou en un tono sincero, a lo que continuo

"Aunque te muevas súper rápido, el rastro de tu energía se mueve más rápido"

"Y yo, mediante sensores de milisegundos, puedo predecir tu movimiento" Termino sacando dos subfusiles

"Ara, ara, que buen truco" Dijo Kurumi interesada a lo que continuo

"Pero veamos si eres resistente a esto" Para después mover los brazos y decir

"Zafkiel... Zayin 'La Séptima Bala' " Acto seguido, de su ángel salió de nuevo otra masa de luz y, en vez de disperse, lo disparo a Shidou, quien le lanzo un cohete a la bala, y cuando chocaron, se formó una área esférica donde el tiempo se paro

"Hummm" Susurro Shidou algo aliviado por evitarlo a tiempo

"nada mal" Dijo Kururmi asombrada de Shidou y continuo

"Pero yo tengo apoyo" Acto seguido, de las sombras salieron varias Kurumis que rodearon a Shidou

"Je otras Kurumis, ¿porque esto me hace recordar al anime de Naruto?" Comento Shidou alzando sus armas

"Je no son clones de sombra" Respondio Kurumi sonriendo

"Al igual que la que sellaste, son mis de otros tiempos" Comenzó a explicar mientras las demás Kurumis comenzaban a levantar las armas

"Todas con mi misma intención" Dijo mientras todas las Kurumi apuntaban a Shidou

"Je" Susurro Shidou mientras recarga sus armas, para luego lanzar una granada al suelo mientras activaba su territorio, haciendo que la granada explote dispersando a las Kurumis mientras Shidou cambio a munición dormilona, a lo que bajo su territorio y comenzó a disparar a las Kurumis, haciendo dormir a varias

"Entonces continuemos" Dando un paso adelante, dijo la Kurumi original con una gran sonrisa de placer

"Sera un placer" Respondio Shidou recargando sus armas

* * *

En un almacén grande, 1:30 p.m.

En dicho lugar, las AST y sus aliados fueron dada las señales de energía de espíritu, para encontrar que fueron hackeados y llevados a una trampa, donde un imán gigante atrapo a todo aquel que no tenía un realizador los suficientemente potente como para resistir, es decir los norte américos, a lo un robot gigante con forma de un dragón apareció disparando de su boca un líquido viscoso que comenzó a atrapar a las AST, pero las experimentas o que salvaron del ataque reaccionaron activando sus territorios, pero el robot desplego unos dispositivos se pegaron a ellas, desactivando todos los sistemas y, para su mala suerte, también sus armaduras, y siendo que todas no usan nada debajo de ellas, quedando desnudas y el robot aprovecho para dispárales el líquido pegajoso, al final, Tohka fue la única que quedo acabando con el robot, el cual exploto cuando ella le volo su cabeza

"Ah..Ah" Suspiraba con cansancio Tohka mientras guardaba su arma con una expresión de enfado

"Toh-ka bien hecho" En una pared cerca, dijo Ryouko, quien fue una de las primeras de quedar desnuda por el robot, pegada a la pared por aquel liquido

"Eh… de nada coman….." Dijo Tohka levantándose con cansancio, pero los gritos de las demás AST sonaron

"Ahhh esto es muy pegajoso" Grito una AST, que aún tenía su armadura, pegada a un contenedor

"Kyaaa un poco más" Por otro lado, Miku quien había caído en la trampa del dispositivo, había quedado pegada junto a Mikie, quien también cayo. Con Miku sobre ella en dirección contraria y muy cerca de su parte intima de Mikie

"¡Ayuda!" Grito esta última sonrojada intentando escapar de Miku

"Lo siento por el sistema de autoguardado" Al costado de Ryouko, Sunny, quien también cayó en la trampa, dijo sonrojada y algo celosa de Miku por el tamaño de los pechos

"No importa Sunny, al menos los hombres están…." Respondio Ryouko, pero entonces, los gritos de los que quedaron atrapados en el imán sonaron desde el techo.

"Ahhh cuando nos sacan de acá"

"Enserio, un imam gigante"

Eso y otros gritos más se oyeron

"Comandante las libe…" Dijo Tohka, pero Ryouko intervino

"No, ve a buscar a Mana" Hablo en un tono serio

"Entiendo" Respondio Tohka en pose militar

"Su última señal fue en tu preparatoria, cuídate" Agrego Ryouko aun seria

"Ok" Respondio Tohka mientras daba media vuelta y salió volando del lugar

Ya solas, y algunas con frio por estar desnudas, Sunny hablo

"Comándate"

"Si" Respondio esta última algo molesta

"Pudo haberle dicho que vengan a rescatarnos" Dijo Sunny en tono algo nervioso

"Hummm nunca lo pensé" Dijo Ryouko en un tono algo tonto, a lo que Sunny solo dio un suspiro.

"¡Ayuda!" Por otra parte, Mikie había logrado alejarse de Miku unos cuantos centímetros, pero, y como si le hubiera caído un rayos, Miku negó con la cabeza y dijo

"No, pero…ahhh debo ser fiel a Shiori-chan"

"Ok….." Comento Ryouko, preguntándose si fue buena idea aceptar a una chica lesbiana en extremo en un escuadrón de puras mujeres.

* * *

1:40 p.m, con Shidou

"Ahhh"

"Ahhh…eh"

Tanto Shidou como Kurumi y sus otras yo susurraron con cansancio, habían estado luchando por casi 1 horas, donde Shidou había agotado 3 cuartos de su munición y solo le quedaba 2 cohetes, por otra parte, Kurumi tenía una cara de éxtasis por tal pelea épica.

"Ahh…ahh…debo admitir que en años no me he divertido tanto" Comento Kurumi con una sonrisa de placer

"Je….supongo que al menos te complací" Comento Shidou con cansancio

"Si… pero eso no quita el hecho que te comeré" Dijo Kurumi mientras reanudaba el ataque, en respuesta, Shidou lanza unas granadas, pero ella manda a varias Kurumis, quienes son detenidas por disparos de Shidou, pero una Kurumi logra darle en la espada, haciendo caer al suelo y cuando Kurumi iba a dar un golpe final….

"Ehh" pero para sorpresa de ella y de Shidou, rayos de luz y misiles acaban con varias Kurumis

"Je que inoportuno" Kurumi viendo al cielo, donde tanto Origami, con su vestido astral limitado, y Tohka, con su unidad-CR avanzada, aterrizan delante de Shidou

"¿Estas bien Shidou?" Dijo Tohka poniéndose delante de el

"¿Shidou?" Dijo Origami ayudándole a pararse

"Origami, Tohka ¿Cómo?" Pregunto Shidou asombrado por la aparición de ellas

"No te vi en el refugio, haci que salí a ver qué pasa" Respondio Origami preocupada

"Digamos que me salí de una emboscada" Respondio Tohka con seriedad

"Ara, ara, pero si son Origami-san y Tohka-san" Delante de ellos, Kurumi comento moviendo sus armas

"Tokisaki Kurumi" Tanto Origami como Tohka dijeron con seriedad mientras Tohka levantaba su espada y Origami sus alas que tenía en sus manos con su ángel apuntando a todas las demás Kurumis

"Saben que es de mala educación intervenir en temas ajenos, y que bien íbamos divirtiéndonos" Respondio Kurumi algo molesta

"No dejare que toques a Shidou" Dijo Tohka levantado su espada con una mirada amenazante

"Y yo voy a hacer todo lo posible en ayudar a Shidou a salvarte" Dijo Origami con seriedad

"¿Tobichi?" Dijo Tohka sorprendida

"Hummm, Origami-san, dices que planeas que él me salve ¿no?" Por su parte, Kurumi dijo mirando a Origami con curiosidad

"Si Kurumi" Respondio la peliblanca con seriedad

"Humm Jajajaja" Entonces Kurumi comenzó a reír

"De que te ríes" Molesta, dijo Origami sin entender

"Jajajaja, no es solo que no puedo creer en lo hipócrita que eres" Continuo Kurumi aun riendo

"¿Ah a que te refieres?" Pregunto Origami sin entender

"Piensa en el perdón para seres como nosotros, cuando no lo merecemos" Como diciéndose a sí misma, hablo Kurumi con una mirada de tristeza fingida

"….." En silencio, tanto Origami, Shidou y Tohka se quedaron en silencio

"No es haci Tohka-san" Dijo Kurumi viendo a Tohka

"hummm" Susurro Tohka asintiendo con enojo

"No sé a qué te refieres" Dijo Origami con seriedad e indiferencia

"Ehh por lo que veo no quieres recordar el pasado" Respondio Kurumi con una sonrisa picara

"Je, ver como un ser tan lleno de sangre inocente viva como si nunca haya matado, cuando lo habías disfrutado" Continuo viendo a Origami algo enojada

"Kurumi…" Susurro Shidou sospechando a lo que refería

"No sé qué dices" Dijo Origami algo nerviosa, a lo que Kurumi respondió

"Ehh o verdad, talvez si….." Acto seguido, levanto su mano cambiando su vestimenta por la un uniforme de policía antidisturbios de Siria, además de tener su pelo amarado en una coleta y su ojo derecho tapado con un parche negro

"Ehh" Susurro Origami asustada

"Si salgo haci te refresque la memoria" Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa picara

"No, no, no, tu-u tu mo-oris-t-es" Asustada y desesperándose, dijo Origami

"¿Morir? Je ya recuerdas ¿No?" Respondio Kurumi riendo un poco

"Pero los demas no tuvieron mi misma suerte" Termino con una mirada de odio

"Ah…ah…ah" Desesperándose, Origami comenzó a botar lágrimas de los ojos mientras miraba a Shidou

"Ohh o no me digas que Shidou-san" Dijo Kurumi con una mirada picara

"¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! El no…" Gritando dijo Origami, pero Kurumi hablo viendo a Tohka

"Qué opinas Tohka-san, Shidou-san debe saber"

"No…si dile" Dudando un poco, termino confirmando Tohka

"Ehh no porfa…." Desperrada dijo Origami pero…

"Eh Shidou-san dime…" Mirando a Shidou, hablo Kurumi viendo a Shidou

"¿Sabes sobre la masacre de Lesbos del 2015?" Pregunto en un tono normal

"Un poco, 2 mil refugiados muertos en una playa de refugiados" Respondio Shidou recondando la clase que tuvieron hace una semana, donde se sorprendió que había habido tal masacre cuando él no lo recordaba del mundo anterior

"Si, chico listo" Respondio Kurumi sonriendo

"Y dime…" Continuo mientras señalaba su vestimenta y pregunto

"¿Que uniforme uso?"

"De policía de Siria, creo…" Respondio Shidou dándose cuenta a que dirección iba esto

"Basta el no…." Dijo Origami molesta, pero fue callada por Kurumi

"Eh, eh, eh niña" A lo que dijo

"Y quien lo perpetuo"

"Dicen que fue un terremoto…" Respondio Shidou pero fue interrumpido por Kurumi

"Si un terremoto espacial mato a 500 de una playa, pero los otros"

"Fueron…" Hablo Kurumi, pero Origami intervino

"¡Cállate! ¡Shidou no….!" Grito pero se dio cuenta que era en vano hablar

"Je creo que puedes ya adivinarlo" Dijo Kurumi viendo a Shidou

"Origami tu…." Hablo este último, pero Origami comenzó a llora mientras decía

"No, No, No…..yo solo, humano pequeño no me dio su comida, y un humano militar me aparto cuando le golpe al humano pequeño, entonces, Kurumi estuvo con el humano pequeño pero el humano militar, me hizo…."

"Me hizo recordar a ellos… me moleste… y….yo" En ese punto sus lloros se hicieron más profundos mientras ponía una cara de auto odio

"Yo solo le volé la cabeza molesta, pero…. Los demás….." Continuo mientras se sentaba en el suelo

"Yo no sabía que eran esos humanos…. Las AST llegaron tarde, cuando solo había ese líquido rojo en el océano…. Yo no sabía que eran… hasta…."

"Que…yo mate civiles sin saber que eran" Termino llorando con las manos en la cara

"Je y haci vives como si eso no haya pasado" Comento Kurumi algo molesta

"Cuando matates al pobre Pedrito, por no darte su cena" Dijo con algo de odio en su voz

"¡Cállate!" Grito Origami con su ángel vaporizando a unas cuantas Kurumis

"Je no importa cuánto digas o hagas, él ya lo sabe y no puedes cambiarte" Dijo Kurumi cruzando los brazos

"Yo….yo….yo…." Dandose cuenta, susurro Origami mientras se inclinaba llorando, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a tomar un aura oscura, como si se estuviera a punto de invertir

"Je y dime Shidou-san, igual la quieres a Origami-san" Ignorando los lloros de Origami, dijo Kurumi viendo a Shidou, el cual sono le puso su mano en el hombro de Origami mientras decía

"Ori…" Pero a media palabra, Origami retrocedio llorando

"No me mires" Grito con una cara de auto odio

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou en un tono tonto

"No me lo merezco, no te merezco, no merezco a una hermana como Yoshi-chan, no merezco vivir, no me merezco haber existi…" Grito Origami con el alma rota, pero…

En un solo segundo y sin previo aviso, Shidou le dijo una cachetada haciendo que Origami caiga al suelo

"Ahh…Shidou" Susurro sorprendía mientras se sobaba la mejilla

"Retira tus palabras" Con seriedad dijo Shidou

"Pero….yo" Triste dijo Origami, pero Shidou se agacho y dijo

"Escucha" A lo que continuo

"Sé que has hecho cosa que ni merecen perdón de Dios, pero tú no sabías que ocurría y lo más importante" Y con una sonrisa dijo

"Has reconocido tu error"

"Shi-dou" Susurro Origami antes de apoyase en Shidou llorando

"Recuerda que te dije, ambos lo vamos a afrontar" Dijo Shidou con toda la seguridad del mundo

"Gra-cias" Tranquilizándose un poco respondió Origami con una pequeña sonrisa, pero positiva

"Hummm" Por otro lado, Tohka puso una cara de celos mientras mira a Shidou con molestia

"Eh, también muchas gracias Tohka por venir" Dándose cuenta, dijo Shidou algo nervioso

"Hummm" Pero Tohka siguió molesta

"Si quieres podemos salir a un cita el próximo sábado…todo el día" Dijo Shidou nervioso

"Hummm…te la paso esta vez" Cediendo dijo Tohka intentando sonar que respondió de mala gana

"Pero voy a tu casa el viernes a las 11:59 p.m." Continúo con seriedad, a lo que Shidou se puso más nervioso y dijo

"O-ok… pero…." Pero a media palabra…

"Odio interrumpir pero…" Dijo Kurumi mientras brazos capturaron a un Shidou distraído

"Ahhh" Dijeron tanto Origami como Tohka sorprendidas

"Mierda" Susurro Shidou maldiciéndose de bajar la guardia

"Pero debemos seguir con mi entretenimiento" Dijo Kurumi mientras las demás Kurumis se reorganizaban

"No te dejaremos…" Tanto Origami como Tohka dijeron mientras se pusieron delante de Shidou levantando sus armas, pero la diferencia de número, y que Tohka este algo cansada por la batalla anterior, y que Origami se haya olvidado su unidad-CR, hicieron que no duren mucho y sin saber sobre las habilidades Kurumi, fueron heridas y aprisionadas

"Kurumi ellas no…" Dijo Shidou molesto, pero Kurumi hablo

"Je fin del juego" Acto seguido, dos Kurumis agarraron de los brazos a Shidou mientras lo tiraban al suelo para dispárale en las extremidades.

"Mierda" Susurro molesto e impotente al ver que Origami y Tohka estaba siendo casi estranguladas por las Kurumis

"Fufufu, fufu" Riendo, Kurumi se hacer a Shidou, a lo que dijo con una felicidad maniática

"Ara, ara, he de admitir que fue un buen combate, pero he ganado por tu descuido, aparte de estar esperado demasiado tiempo. Hora de mi premio"

"¡De...detente Tokisaki!"

"¡No te acerques a Shidou!"

Tanto Tohka como Origami gritaron pero Kurumi las ignoro y agarro a Shidou del mentón mientras se inclinaba

"Fufú...pero ellas" Dijo mientras dejaba una de sus armas, para luego levantar la mano desarmada, a lo que se comenzó a forma un terremoto espacial

"Espera Kurumi…" Dijo Shidou molesto pero Kurumi solo le sonrió y dijo

"Debo admitir que fue divierto, pero ellas se metieron y…."

"No voy a perdonar su intervención" Continuo con una mirada psicópata, en respuesta, Shidou dijo

"¡B-basta...! Si lo intentas, voy a auto…." Pero antes de terminar, una Kurumi inserto su mano con los dedos extendidos en la boca de Shidou, atravesando el casco de este

"¿Hugu...?" Imposibilitado de hablar Shidou solto aquel sono molesto

"¿Autodestruirte? ¿Adelante?" Dijo Kurumi sonriendo mientras el terremoto cobraba más fuerza y ya casi listo, Kurumi grito emocionada

"¡Fufu, Kihihi, hihihihihihihihi! ¡Ahora! ¡Fue muy divertido!" A lo que continuo en un tono sincero

"Y no se preocupen de los demas, no me molestaron, y también le perdonare la vida a Mana-san, claro que si no me molesta"

"¡Pero es hora de comer y morí!" Termino de hablar mientras baja la mano riendo maniáticamente

'Mierda' Pensó Shidou molesto sabiendo que ha fallado

"¡Ah...Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...!" Mientras Kurumi reia, el terremoto comenzó a acercarse a tierra, pero….

"Ah... ¿Haa...?" Terminando de reír, susurro Kurumi con una cara de interrogación mirando alrededor suyo, ya que el terremoto que creo, no ocurrió

"Rayos" Susurro Shidou a las justa con la mirada baja

"Que rayos... ¿Por qué no paso?" Pregunto Kurumi confundida, pero…

"¿No lo sabes? Si dos terremotos espaciales de la misma magnitud aparecen, serán cancelarlos" Una voz fría sonó arriba de todos

"¿Quién eres tú?" Temblando un poco Kurumi miro hacia arriba, aparte que también Shidou y compañía.

Arriba, una gran bola de fuego y llamas flotaba, donde está la figura de una niña, que llevaba una yukata blanca rosada con un par de cuernos sobresaliendo de dos lazos negros.

"….." En silencio Shidou solo puso una cara de molestia, al aun necesitar a su Kotori en esta situación. Al mismo tiempo, Kotori descendió lentamente mirando a Shidou.

"Baka, voy a tomar tu turno" Dijo Kotori molesta

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou a las justas por la mano de Kurumi

"...Es..." Por otro lado, Tohka, quien estaba a punto de desmayarse por las heridas, susurro con una expresión de miedo y odio, algo que Shidou ya sabía que ocultaba

"... ¡Quema, Camael 'Demonio Aniquilador Ardiente'!" Por su parte, Kotori dijo aquellas palabras, al mismo tiempo, llamas aparecieron alrededor de su cuerpo mientras formaban algo similar a una gran masa, la cual fue agarra por Kotori y una hoja color rojo bermellón salió de esta, haciendo haci una hacha de batalla. A lo que dijo

"Ahora bien...Qué nuestra batalla (cita) comience"

Continuara….

* * *

 **No olviden de comentar, ahora la sorpresa…..avances**

Avances de la mitad del próximo arco

"¿Esta bien?" Dijo Shidou entrando a donde Mana descansaba tras la operación

.

.

"Efreet" Susurro Tohka con odio escapando del hospital

.

.

"Como que Mana-san…" Dijo Otacon junto a Reine viendo las ondas que emitía Mana

.

.

"¡Kotori!" Grito Shidou corriendo hacia donde estaba Mana y Kotori

.

.

"Solo hago lo que creo correcto" Dijo la figura de armadura negra a Yoshino

.

.

"Lo siento…" Dijo Kotori llorando mientras Tohka levantaba su arma

.

.

"Veo…." Susurro Tohka al a Mana proteger a Kotori, pero Mana….


	20. final y conversaciones entre chicas

**De una semana con un día….capitulo largo, aunque luego de este me enfocare más en mis otros fanfiction, los cuales invito a leer y comentar, que tengo, pero no descuidare este, ahora los comentarios**

 **A Ikari no Ryujin: Gracias amigo por comentar, me alegra que haya gustado el capítulo, los cambios con respecto a Mana si serán muy grandes xd, y de Kurumi, si se pueden definir como gemelas, aunque el problema es como referiste ya que ambas son Kurumi y no sé si dejarlas con el mismo nombre o hacer que una se cambien de nombre.**

 **A MyLittleBronyX: Gracias por comentar, de los cambios, he estado siendo lo más fiel a la serie, pero ahora voy a tomar un rumbo algo más separado para este arco, aunque luego volvere a ser fiel con el producto original para el arco de las gemelas, de cambio de Kurumi fue que luego de ver la OVA de ella intereso y por eso hice que fuera salvada, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado**

 **A baraka108 Gracias amigo por comentar, y también creo que este capítulo fue uno de los mejores que hice, aunque en este arco que voy a hacer planeo supérame xdd, por lo de Mana, tranquilo que nuestro querido prince-digo protagonista va a salvarla-spoiler xd, de su plan lo hice algo volado pero al final logro al menos a una Kurumi xddd, de lo de Origami con esta pararemos con su sufrimiento hasta la inversión-spoiler xddd, y de Kotori, en el capitulo xd**

 **Nota:**

 **No soy dueño de date a live u otra serie que uso, solo de los OC.**

* * *

En el techo de la preparatoria de Shidou, tanto Kurumi como Kotori se miraron con sus armas bajadas, a lo que Kurumi hablo algo molesta

"¿Apreciaría si no te metieras en mi camino? Estaba llegando a la mejor parte" Pero Kotori negó con la cabeza y dijo en tono desafiante mientras levanta su ángel

"Me disculpo pero es imposible. Te saliste un poco del guion... Arrodíllate ante mí e iniciemos la sesión de castigo de amor"

Sorprendida, Kurumi son dio una pequeña sonrisa a lo que comenzó a reír locamente y hablo

"Ku, Kuhihihi, hihihihihihihi...se está poniendo interesante. Por castigo, ¿quieres decir que me castigaras?"

"Nn. Si no deseas recibir unas nalgadas, por favor retira tus clones y tu Ángel" Dijo Kotori en un tono dominante, pero Kurumi solo se volvió a reír locamente a la vez que las demás Kurumis también se rieron. Finalmente, Kurumi hablo en tono noble

"Hihihi, hihi. A pesar que tienes plena confianza en ti, no debes subestimar a tus enemigos, ¿sabes? Mi Zafkiel "Emperador del Tiempo" es..."

"Si tienes tiempo para escupir tonterías entonces date prisa y ataca, cerda negra" Molesta, interrumpió Kotori en un tono enojado, pero las Kurumi con las demás Kurumis dejaron de reír y la miraron con furia.

"Eso está muy bien. Me desharé de ti rápidamente... ¡háganlo!" Grito enojada Kurumi mientras ella y las sus otras yo-s atacaron a Kotori disparándola mientras otras las atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo

"...Hmph" Susurro Kotori molesta mientras levantaba su ángel y dijo

"...Camael "Demonio Aniquilador Ardiente"" Acto seguido, bajo su letal ángel para golpear con fuerza el suelo

"¡Ahahahahaha! ¡Es inútil sabes!" Respondio Kurumi riendo locamente, pero en el instante que el ángel de Kotori choca en el suelo, una explosión de fuego rodeo a la mayoría de Kurumis desintegrándolas o dejándolas muy quemadas

"Joder" Por su parte, Shidou susurro al ver la bola de fuego, aunque para su suerte su unidad-CR tenía un sistema de enfriamiento

A mismo tiempo, una llamarada de fuego pasa por el desapareciendo a las Kurumis que le sujetaban

"Que suerte que puse calefacción" Dijo Shidou mientras se limpiaba de las cenizas, a lo que Kotori se pone delante de Shidou en posición defensiva

"Por sia, que..." En un tono normal, dijo Shidou, pero Kotori le interrumpió y dijo

"Escúchame, quiero que aproveches la oportunidad cuando Kurumi tenga una apertura y escapes. Después de todo, ahora puedes morir fácilmente" Hablo la loli con seriedad

"Ok…." Respondio Shidou en un tono serio pero fue interrumpido por la risa maniática de Kurumi

"¡Hihi, hihihihihihihihihi...! No está mal" Dijo ella riendo locamente

"Sin embargo, no es el final, ¿sabes?" Dijo en un tono desafiante mientras movía sus brazos

"¡Kotori, evita a...!" Dándose cuenta del plan de Kurumi, dijo Shidou pero fue interrumpido por Kurumi

"Fufu, Shidou-san, por favor no hagas una acción tan decepcionante como... ¡esa!" Acto seguido, su arma fue carga con la sombra que genero su ángel, a lo que se disparó desapareciendo

Pero, y al mismo tiempo, Kotori levanto su ángel, a lo que apareció Kurumi chocando las armas continuando su ataque

"¡Ah~ hahahahahaha! ¡Excelente! ¡Excelente! ¡Después de Shidou-san, no esperaba menos de un Espíritu con su ángel en mano...!" Dijo excitada

"Vamos, si tanto luchas ¿qué tal si nos dejamos de juegos?" Dijo Kotori molesta mientras golpea el suelo con su ángel.

En respuesta Kurumi retrocedió y con sus armas en posición, dijo

"Je, y yo quería seguir jugando, pero si tu insistes…. ¡Zafkiel...Zayin "La Séptima Bala"!" Acto seguido, su arma fue llenada con una sombra de su ángel, a lo que disparo a Kotori

"¡Evádelo!" Gritando, dijo Shidou mirando a Kotori, pero la bala ya había chocado, haciendo que ella se quedase quieta mientras su zona circulante era rodeada de un plano de tiempo 0.

"¡Fufu, hahahahahaha!" Riendo, Kururmi alzo sus armas y apunto a Kotori

"Idiota" Susurro Shidou algo fastidiado

"Fufufu, sin importar cuál sea la fuerza que poseas, es inútil una vez que alguien te atrapa, ¿no?" Dijo Kurumi mientras las demás Kurumis levantaban sus armas, para luego descargar cuanta balan pueda en el cuerpo de la loli.

"Por eso use una granada" Comento Shidou con la cabeza baja

"Esto es, realmente refrescante" Yendo hacia Kotori, dijo Kurumi, a lo que apunto su arma en la cien, y disparo sin asco.

Tras eso, el tiempo alrededor de Kotori volvió a la normalidad, haciendo que esta última cayese al suelo ensangrentada.

"Baka" Dijo Shidou con una cara de decepción, ya que al menos esperaba que ella haya revisado su pelea antes de venir a lo loco

"Fufufu, Fufufufufufu, ahhh, ahhh, ya se acabó, que mal que ella quiso que terminase antes, a que mal que duro muy poco, ah hasta Shidou fue más divertido" Riendo, comento Kurumi girando hacia Shidou

"Ahora, si quieres podemos retomar…." Continúo viéndolo pero Shidou negó con la cabeza y dijo

"No creas que ella se rendiría tan fácil ¿No?" hablo con seriedad señalando a Kotori, a lo que Kurumi volteo y vio que las heridas eran cubiertas de llamaradas de fue hasta quedar como nueva.

"Je crees que soy inferior a este baka" Dijo Kotori mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"¿Qué rayos?" Pregunto Kurumi sorprendida de tal recuperación.

"Enserio, ni Shidou lucho enserio y solo ganaste porque este baka se distrajo" Dijo Kotori en forma de un insulto mientras alzaba su ángel

"Además que yo más planeo hacer decidir a la fuerza que el baka te salve" Continuo con una mirada de superioridad

"...Hmph, ¡no bromees conmigo...!" Dijo Kurumi molesta mientras levantaba los brazos a lo que dijo

"¡Aleph "La Primera Bala"...!" Al mismo tiempo, la sombra salió de su ángel a sus armas, a lo que se disparó a los demás Kurumi presentes, para luego dispares a si misma

"...Tsk" Chasqueó los dientes Kotori molesta, mientras varias Kurumis aparecían de diferentes lados, logrando destruir a algunas, pero una vino por su espalda, pero Shidou intervino disparándola a la cabeza

"Necesitas ayuda" Dijo Shidou, pero Kotori solo voto a la puerta del techo

"Eh si querías que me alejara me lo hubieras dicho" Dijo molesto

Las Kurumis que habían obtenido una velocidad asombrosa comenzaron a arremolinarse alrededor de Kotori como si estuvieran tratando de atraparla con una ráfaga de puñetazos, patadas y balas.

Por otro lado, las demás Kurumis siguieron atacando, pero Kotori alzo su ángel y grito

"¡Desgárralas...Camael!" En lo que hoja del hacha choco contra el suelo, carbonizando a todas las Kurumi cercanas.

"Ku..." Adolorida, susurro Kurumi junto a otras Kurumis que sobrevivió, pero ella tenía una letal herida en el abdomen.

"¡Que te crees mocosa!" Grito molesta a mientras usaba su ángel, lo que dijo

"¡Zafkiel...Dalet "La Cuarta Bala"!" Después vacío su bala en ella, para que su herida desapareciera y luego disparo a las demás Kurumi sobrevivientes, haciendo que estas se recuperasen.

"Oh, ¿Es que ya te cansaste? O la batalla con Shidou te dejo muy cansada, talvez debería darte un tiempo para tomar un respiro" Dijo Kotori burlonamente

"Maldita… ¡Zaaaaaaafkieeeeeeeel!" Rechinado los dientes, grito Kurumi con una expresión maniática mientras su ojo de reloj giro a una gran velocidad.

"¡Quieres más!" Con el ego en alto, dijo Kotori levantando a su ángel, pero…

"...Ah" Susurro adolorida mientras caída arrodillada al suelo.

"No...jo-das..." Susurro molesta mientras el dolor aumentaba

"Mierda" Susurro Shidou al darse cuenta que Kotori llego al límite, pero Kurumi rio locamente mientras apuntaba a Kotori y grita

"¡Ah~ Hahahahahahahaha! ¡Parece que ya te cansates! "

"Kurumi escapa que ella…." Alarmado, dijo Shidou sabiendo que esto se pondría muy feo, pero….

"..." En silencio, Kotori se puso de pie.

"¡Joder! Kurumi escapa" Grito Shidou alarmado, pero Kotori levanto su ángel al cielo, el cual se transformó en una especie de cañón

"Camael...Meggido "Cañón" " Con una voz fría, dijo Kotori mientras las llamas que le rodeaba iban de frente a la boquilla del cañón mientras este se expandía

"¡…Ehh...!" Asustada, Kurumi frunció el ceño, a lo que dijo

"¡Yo-s!" Acto seguido, las demás Kurumis fueran a ella y otras salieron de su sombra en posición defensiva.

"¡Conviértelo en cenizas, Camael!" Con una voz fría y sin sentimientos, dijo Kotori mientras su ángel disparo una ráfaga de energía, como si fuera un volcán, la cual voló directamente hacia Kurumi y saliendo disparado por la azotea

"Mierda" Susurro Shidou mientras se protegía con su territorio del inmenso calor, y cuando la llamarada paso, el angel-cañon de Kotori solo votaba humo blanco. Por otra parte, el camino que recorrió está derretido y al final solo está la figura de Kurumi sin un brazo y su ángel con un enorme agujero, pero….

"….Recoge tus armas" Si vacilación, dijo Kotori mientras alzaba su ángel devuelta a Kurumi mientras este se recargaba, a lo que dijo

"No querías una pelea a muerte, ahora que la tienes, vamos lucha" Pero Kurumi no respondió

"Je debilucha, entonces prepárate para tu fin" Dijo en un tono sádico mientras su ángel volvía a recargar.

Dándose cuenta, Shidou fue hacia ella y grito

"Baka me escuchas, vas a matar" Pero Kotori no le hizo caso, a lo que Shidou intento dispararle un dardo tranquilizante, pero este se fundido antes de caer en su objetivo

"Ahh, a veces odio mi vida" Con un suspiro y una expresión de molestia, dijo Shidou mientras se posicionaba delante de Kurumi.

"Hey Kurumi" Dijo sin verla mientras activa su territorio a toda potencia

"¿Shi...dou-san...?" Susurro esta última sorprendida y debilitada pero el ángel de Kotori disparo su letal contenido pero….

"¡!" Parpadeando, Kotori movió la cabeza y grito

¡Onii-chan...! ¡Esquívalo!" Al mismo tiempo que movió su ángel hacia el cielo. Peros llamas no cambia de dirección y fue directo a Shidou

"¡No quiero!" Grito Shidou disfrutando la oportunidad de negar algo a su hermana mientras su territorio caía y todo se oscurecía para él.

* * *

Sala de enfermería, Fraximus, tiempo desconocido

En una cama, Shidou abrió los ojos con dificulta mientras veía el techo de tubos del a habitación.

"Joder que…" Susurro adolorido mientras se sentaba

"Nota mental, decirle a Otacon-sensei tener un territorio mejorado o un campo defensa" Susurro a sí mismo, pero se dio cuenta de una chica durmiendo sentada junto a él durmiendo en su sobre él.

"¿Origami...?" Susurro su nombre, la cual era Origami, quien aún llevaba su uniforme de verano, aunque algo desgarrado, pero no respondió. Solo se movió un poco debido al cambio de posición de Shidou

"Je al igual que Tohka me esperaste" Susurro mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

En eso, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de repente, y entraron dos personas

"¿Ah? estás despierto Shin" Hablo Reine, la cual estaba junto a Yoshino y Yoshinon, la primera con su uniforme de secundaria y mochila en su espalda y la segunda con una especie de mini-uniforme para marionetas de Yoshino.

"Ah, Reine-san, Yoshino y Yoshinon" Dijo Shidou levantando la mano.

"Ohh, Shidou-kun. Fuimos llamados desde el refugio de terremotos espaciales que hiciste algo loco y nos llevaron a ver lo que hacías" Dijo Yoshinon alegremente

"Gracias por apoyar a Onee-chan" Dijo Yoshino mientras se acercaba a Origami

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou en un tono tonto

"Ehh, vamos Shidou, o nos vas a negar que aceptaste a Origami-chan tal y cual ese" Dijo Yoshinon riendo un poco pero algo seria

"Ahh eso" Dijo Shidou aun en un tono tonto, a lo que dijo

"De nada" A lo que Yoshino asintió con una sonrisa y fue por Origami

"Ahh Yoshino no queras…" Dijo Shidou cuando vio que Yoshino cargo a Origami de un hombro pero ella solo respondió

"Eh no te preocupes" hablo en un tono tranquilo a lo que dijo

"Hoy John-san vendrá para ayudarme a estudiar, por ahí le dijo que me ayude con onee-chan" Dijo mientras salía con Origami casi arrastrándola por la diferencia de estatura

Ya solos, Shidou pregunto a Reine

"Entonces, Reine-san. ¿Qué paso después de la batalla?"

"Ahh ayer, después de la batalla contra Tokisaki Kurumi, te trajimos aquí" Respondio esta última en un tono normal

"Entiendo" Dijo Shidou pensativo a lo que pregunto

"Además ¿qué ocurrió con las demás?"

"Ah eso" Respondio Reine, a lo que dio un suspiro y comenzó a explicar

"Yatogami Tohka fue salvada por el AST, posiblemente ya este mejorándose, por otro lado Origami fue traída acá, pero decidió quedase a verte, creo que Yoshino y su amigo tendrán mucho trabajo por hacer, finalmente Kurumi escapo"

"Entiendo" Dijo Shidou asintiendo con la cabeza, a lo que dijo

"Y Mana… y la otra Kurumi"

"…." En silencio, Reine puso una cara algo seria y explico

"Kurumi-2 como la hemos llamados para no equivocarnos, fue llevada a la sala de exámenes, mientras que Mana fue sedada en su totalidad y puesta en suspensión para evitar alguna degeneración, aparte de haberle apagado todos los realizadores que tenía" Hablo con seriedad

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou en un tono normal

"Pero… ¿Dónde está Kotori?" Pregunto algo preocupado, peor Reine solo dio media vuelta y fue caminado hacia la puerta para decir

"Te mostraré el camino. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?"

"Sí" Confirmo Shidou parándose con dificulta, a lo que dijo

"Vamos"

"Sígueme" Respondio Reine mientras ambos salían, y luego de unos minutos…

"Aquí" Dijo Reine llegando a una puerta pesada que parecía a la de una bóveda de banco

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou algo nervioso

Por otro lado, Reine solo se posó delante del panel de la puerta, para luego que esta tomase su huella dactilar y de retina, y luego de poner la contraseña, hablo

"...Oficial Analítico. Murasame Reine" Acto seguido el panel soltó un pequeño pitido mientras la gran puerta se habría

"Ya está vamos" Dijo Reine entrando, a lo que Shidou lo siguió a la sala, la cual era la misma que fue en el anterior mundo en esta misma situación, con Kotori sentada en una mesa para 4 tomando un té rojo tras el panel de cristal en una apartamento con una sala un pequeño comedor con un cuarto y baño.

"Ehh baka" Gritando en forma de burla y chiste, Shidou se puso delante del vidrio

"No te escucha Shin, es aprueba de sonido y luz" Dijo Reine con seriedad, a lo que Shidou asintió, luego ambos se dirigieron a una puerta en la pared de cristal.

Ahí Reine hizo el mismo procedimiento que antes para que la puerta se abría. A lo que Shidou entro solo a la habitación mientras Reine la cerraba, donde por el otro lado estaba una pared en vez de la de cristal

"¿Oh? Shidou, Veo que has despertado" Dándose cuenta de su hermano, dijo Kotori en un tono algo amigable

"Si buena siesta me di" Respondio Shidou riendo un poco

"Bueno siéntate, o si quieres ser espantapájaros no me opongo" Respondio Kotori en un tono burlón

"Mejor me siento" Respondio Shidou sentándose en el asiento opuesto a Kotori

"..." Después, ambos hermanos se miraron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Kotori hablo

"Y bien ¿Hay algo que quieras hablar?"

"Si" Confirmo Shidou con seriedad, para luego pararse y decir

"Pero antes creo es hora que sepas algo"

"Ehh de que…" Algo sorprendida, dijo Kotori con algo de interés

"Pero antes cierra los ojos" Dijo Shidou con seriedad

"Ehh ¿Por qué?...o no…" Respondio Kotori molesta pero…

"Solo confía en mi" Dijo Shidou con seriedad y una cara sincera

"Bueno" Aceptando, dijo Kotori a lo que comenzaba a cerrar los parpados mientras decía

"Pero si es algo idiota, no dudare en usarte como saco de boxeo"

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou algo nervios

"Bien" Dijo Kotori ya con los ojos cerrados, y sin previo aviso, Shidou junto los labios con ella haciendo un beso, dejando a Kotori en shock

"Eh" Susurro cuando su ropa comenzó a volverse luz hasta quedar desnuda

"Je" Susurro Shidou con una sonrisa al ver que su plan había funcionado

"¡Ahhh baka pervertido!" Sonrojada, grito Kotori parándose dándole un fuerte golpe a Shidou

"¡Higuuh...!" susurro este último por el fuerte golpe cayendo al piso

"Como se te o…" Continuo Kotori molesta mientras se tapaba sus parte intimas antes de que se detuviera de la nada y cambiara su mirada a una de desconcierto mirando su alrededor

"¿Ahh? ¿Dónde…?" Dijo en un tono de sorpresa, a lo que vio a Shidou y pregunto

"Ehh Shidou ¿qué diablos….?"

"Ahh eso si dolió" Respondio Shidou parándose

"Lo que sea" Dijo Kotori cruzando los brazos mientras levantaba la pierna para taparse su intimidad sonrojándose

Por otro lado, Shidou también se sonrojo al ver a su hermana desnuda y sacándose la camisa, dijo dándosela

"Mejor toma mi camisa" Hablo mirando hacia otro lado

"OK" Respondio Kotori mientras se la ponía

"Bien" Respondio Shidou, para luego de unos segundos voltear para fijarse que Kotori ya se la había puesto y por suerte esta le tapaba hasta la mitad del muslo

"Ahora dime re…" Continuo Shidou pero Kotori lo interrumpió

"Espera" Dijo con seriedad, a lo que dijo

"Código 6566-S usuario 3256", acto seguido, unos pitidos sonaron alrededor de ellos mientras la puerta a la sala se cerraba con doble candado

"Eh…" Susurro Shidou sin entender

"Ahora no nos pueden escuchar a nosotros ni grabarnos" Dijo Kotori sentándose con una pierna levantada y dijo

"Ahora bien, Shidou"

"Si" Respondio Shidou en un tono coloquial

"Me puedes dar una explicación de que porque Miku y Tohka son del AST" Dijo Kotori con seriedad

"Es algo largo… y no vas a preguntar por las demás" Dijo Shidou sin entender

"Je que tan idiota crees que soy" Dijo Kotori molesta mientras pisa con fuerza a Shidou con el talón al pie de Shidou, y aunque este esté con zapatos y Kotori descalza, la fuerza de un espíritu nunca es subestima y causo una fuerte pisada

"¡Higuuh...!" susurro Shidou por la fuerza del golpe

"Sé por obvias razones que esto es un pasado alterado, pero quiero saber porque rayos Miku y Tohka son del AST, además de aun estar enojada contigo por no decir ni una palabra en estos meses" Dijo Kotori molesta con los brazos cruzados

"Sé, pero yo desperté el 10 de abril, no creería que me creyeras" Respondio Shidou aun adolorido

"Buen punto" Respondio Kotori asintiendo

"Ahora dime" Continuo con una mirada seria

"Ok, fue haci…" Acto seguido, Shidou comenzó a cortarle de como despertó en este mundo, descubrir que Tohka era humana y vivió el mismo pasado que el de Origami, salvo a Origami y Yoshino, y de cómo evito que Miku cayera en la desperacion total, a costa de su hombría y dignidad como hombre, usando su forma de Shiori-chan, para luego tener la ayuda de Otacon para aparenta en completo a una chica

"Y ahora, yo estoy en un concurso de idol y ella me quiere pero…" Terminando, dijo Shidou, pero Kotori intervino

"Pero como Shiori-nee-chan" Dijo con una sonrisa

"Si" Respondio Shidou con la cabeza agachada

"JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" En respuesta, Kotori comenzó a reír locamente casi cayéndole de la silla mientras se agarra la barriga y movía las piernas como loca

"No es gracioso" Dijo Shidou intentando sonar serio

"JAJAJAJA, y encima dices que no lo es…JAJAJAJAJA" Entre risa alocadas, dijo Kotori en tono de burla antes de volver a continua riendo

"….." En silencio, Shidou bajo la cabeza

Tras unos minutos, Kotori ya comenzó a calmarse y dijo

"Jajajaja, bueno ya…Jajajaja…bien" Pero no aguanto tanto y rio un poco mas

"Jajajaja…ya…Shidou" Termino riendo intentando tranquilizarse

"Sé lo que piensa que fue un idiota o algo de ese estilo o…" Con la cabeza baja, dijo Shidou en tono depresivo, pero….

"Fue una buena idea" Dijo Kotori en un tono positivo

"Ehh" Sorprendido, dijo Shidou alzando la mirada

"Que es que no puedes escucharme o perdiste toda esa genialidad que tenías" Dijo Kotori algo molesta

"No, es que solo pensaba que te molestarías" Dijo Shidou a las justas creyendo las palabras que escuchaba

"Va" Dijo Kotori en un tono alegre a lo que continuo

"Hiciste bien en evitar que Miku cayera en tal depresión, protegiste a Yoshino e indirectamente lograste que se integre a la sociedad, eso y que lograste salvara al menos a una Kurumi"

"Ni yo lo hubiera pensado mejor" Termino con algo de envidia a su hermano

"Je entonces gra…" Recuperado, dijo Shidou con la autoestima alta, pero Kotori le interrumpido en un tono pícaro

"Y lo mejor, tienes que estar como chica, con eso creo que ya entiendes mejor lo que vivimos las mujeres"

"Ni me lo hagas recordar" Con la mirada baja de nuevo, dijo Shidou bajando la cabeza

"Aunque si, debería decir que le den un aumento a Otacon, je siempre útil para nosotros" Dijo Kotori alegremente y con respeto a Otacon

"¿Tanto?" Dijo Shidou curioso

"Quien más crees que creo la unidad-CR de Mana" Respondio Kotori sonriendo

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou sorprendido

"Bien" Dijo Kotori en un tono alegre, pero luego entrecerró los ojos y hablo molesta

"Pero igual desobedeciste mis órdenes" En respuesta, Shidou solo se inclinó para tras un poco

"Pero tus buenas acciones puede que lo subsane" Continuo Kotori ya no tan molesta

"Bi…" Dijo Shidou algo aliviado, pero Kotori lo interrumpió algo molesta

"No cantes victoria antes de tiempo"

"¿Ah que te refieres?" Pregunto Shidou algo nervioso

"Has estado saliendo con Miku, quien, aunque técnicamente ya no está en nuestras jurisdicción, es una potencial amenaza en forma de AST, y no quiero que metas la pata" Respondio Kotori algo molesta, ya que aunque Miku había causado muchos problemas para sellarla, había sido útil en varios problemas que tuvieron, eso y una buena amiga, pero ahora era una enemiga que posiblemente no dudaría disparar.

"Ehh pero eh logrado que ella no sospeche…" Dijo Shidou confundido, pero Kotori negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Eso no es suficiente" hablo con una cara de seriedad

"…" En silencio, Shidou solo bajo la mirada, pero Kotori hablo en un tono pícaro

"Conviértete" Dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa picara

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou sin entender

"Vamos, tú mismo lo has dicho del aparato de que Otacon te dio, convierte en Shiori-nee-chan" Dijo Kotori pícaramente

"Pero…" Dijo Shidou nervioso, pero….

"Ohh vas a negar a tu superior" Dijo Kotori molesta

"No" Respondio Shidou con algo de miedo

"Entonces adelante" Continuo Kotori con una sonrisa victoriosa

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou mientras activo el sistema de transformación, olvidando que esta sin camisa, pasando a su modo Shiori-chan

"…." En silencio, Kotori se sonrojo un poco al ver la apariencia femenina de su hermano

"Ya está…ah" Dijo Shidou casi gritando al final mientras se tapa el pecho

"Hummm" Susurro Kotori nerviosa

"Otacon lo hiso para darme un cuerpo femenino, no transformarme en una chica, por lo que técnicamente aun soy hombre, pe…" Dijo Shidou, pero a media palabra, Kotori, quien se había cambiado los listones en una fracción de segundo, salto sobre él y comenzó a manosearle los senos

"Son muy suaves" Dijo Kotori alegremente mientras le agarra

"Ahhh…Kotori" Sonrojado/a dijo Shidou nervioso

"Ehh que pasa onee-chan" Dijo Kotori alegremente en modo imouto-chan

"Ehh" Dijo Shidou sonrojado como tomate mientras intentaba gira, logrando libarse del agarre

"Jeje" Rio Kotori con una sonrisa picara

"Mejor vuelvo…" Dijo Shidou a punto de activar el sistema de transformación, Kotori intervino

"Ha, ha, ha" Negó molesta pero en un tono kawaii

"No eh terminado de probarte" Dijo con una cara seria pero kawaii

"Eh pero yo…" Dijo Shidou nervioso

"Ni nada" Negó Kotori molesta

"Como ya son las 6 p.m. te probare, si puedes hacerte pasar como una chica" Continuo en un tono normal y kawaii

"¿Ehh y Mana o Kurumi?" Pregunto Shidou algo preocupado, pero Kotori hablo en un tono despreocupado

"De Mana ya se estará preparando para la operación, y de Kurumi, digamos que pronto la visitare"

"Pero ahora…" Continúo mirándola con una mirada juguetona

"Es noche de hermanas" Dijo alegremente

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou con temor

"Aparte que hace un día que no te bañas, por lo que voy a bañarte" Dijo Kotori

"Ehh pero yo…." Dijo Shidou nervioso

"1 punto menos" Cambiándose a los listones negros, dijo Kotori con seriedad

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou sin entender

"Te voy a medir en una escala hasta el 100, ahora tienes 99, si quieres que no haiga más noches de hermanas todos los días, debes tener por lo menos….70 puntos" Continuo Kotori molesta cruzando los brazos

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou asustado

"Bien desvistes Onee-chan que aquí hay una bañera" Cambiándose los listones a los blancos, dijo Kotori en un tono kawaii

"Pero…" Dijo Shidou temeroso

"O quieres tener 98 puntos" Dijo aun en su tono kawaii entrecerrando los ojos

"No…" Traumado, dijo Shidou en posición fetal

"Ahh tengo otra idea" Rindiéndose un poco dijo Kotori, a lo que salto sobre Shidou y el volvió a agarra de los pechos

"Eh…" Susurro Shidou avergonzado

"Ahhhhh" Grito nervioso/a gimiendo un poco

"Son muy suaves" Dijo Kotori alegremente

"Ahhh Kotori no…." Susurro Shidou nervioso entre llantos

"Ahhh" Pero y por sorpresa, Kotori le soltó los pechos, a lo que le agarro el pantalón y lo desabrocho

"Baka" Dijo riendo mientras le comenzaba a quitarle el pantalón

"Ahhh no me…." Nervioso y sonrojado al rojo vivo, dijo Shidou dándose cuenta de las intenciones de Kotori.

"Pantalones y bóxer fuera" Al mismo tiempo que logro sacarle dichas prendas, hablo Kotori alegremente mientras las tiraba a un costado

"Ahhh" Grito Shidou mientras se tapa su parte intima (?)

"Y Medias y zapatos" Por su parte, Kotori le agarro de los zapatos, para sacarlos junto con las medias, dejándola a Shidou totalmente desnuda/o

"Ahhh" Grito Shidou mientras se ponía en posición fetal

"Y ya está" Dijo Kotori alegremente

"Ahh Kotori" Susurro Shidou sonrojado como tomate

"….." Pero Kotori se quedó en silencio sonrojada

"¿Ehh que pasa…?" Pregunto Shidou sonrojado y avergonzado

"Hummm tienes un lindo cuerpo" Dijo Kotori tímidamente

"Ahhhhh" Grito Shidou nervioso y como tomate

"Je, y cuando creía que Shiori-nee-chan no podía ser más kawaii" Susurro Kotori algo celosa

"Ahh" Susurro Shidou nervioso en el suelo en posición fetal

Por su parte, Kotori se quitó la camisa quedando desnuda, a lo que se dirigió al baño

"Bien vamos" Dijo ofreciéndole la mano

"Pero…." Sin verla por vergüenza, dijo Shidou avergonzado

"O quieres tener 98 puntos" Dijo Kotori cambiándose a los listones negros

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou con miedo apoyándose de la pared

"Ya estoy siendo muy tolerante contigo" Regaño Kotori molesta

"En-entiendo" Dijo Shidou molesto

"Bien" Respondio Kotori, a lo que se cambió los listones

"Vamos Onee-chan" Levantando la mano hacia Shidou, dijo Kotori alegremente

"…O-ok…" Respondio Shidou aceptándola, a lo que se paró aun sonrojado.

"Bien" Dijo Kotori alegremente, para luego llevarla (?) al baño

"….." En silencio, Shidou bajo la mirada mientras entraban al baño, el cual era un simple baño con una bañera y ducha al costado

"Bien, ¿qué prefieres ducha o tina?" Pregunto Kotori alegremente

"Ehh tina" Dijo Shidou tímidamente

"Ok Onee-chan" Respondio Kotori sonriendo, haciendo que Shidou se sonrojase más.

Después ambas (?) entraron a la tina, donde se sentaron en sentido contrario

"….." En silencio, Shidou se quedó con los ojos cerrados

"Je one-chan" Dijo Kotori sonriendo

"Si-i" Dijo Shidou sonrojado

"…eso que me dijese que me contarías tarde o temprano, ¿era esto?" Pregunto Kotori algo tímida

"Ehh…Ahhh…si" Dijo Shidou tímidamente

"…." En silencio Kotori se sumerge hasta la altura de la boca

"Dime, ¿Por qué pediste que salvaran a Mana?" Pregunto Kotori en un tono bajo

"Bueno no podía dejar que Mana siga como esta" Respondio Shidou algo tímido y serio

"Entiendo" Dijo Kotori viéndolo, a lo que soltó una pequeña risa y dijo

"Je… ella si se parece mucho a ti" Hablo en un tono algo triste

"Ehh" Dijo Shidou sonrojándose

"Je, me pregunto si cuando Mana tenga tu edad sea igual a tu forma de Shiori-nee-chan" Continuo Kotori con una pequeña, haciendo sonrojar más a Shidou

"Pero…en cierto sentido estoy celosa de ella" Dijo con una voz algo apaga

"…" En silencio Shidou se quedó viéndola, la razón, Kotori tenía una mirada baja, con algo de tristeza

"Je, de sangre, me pregunto que hubiera hecho Mana si nos hubiera encontrado cuando te adoptaron" Dijo Kotori triste

"Kotori…." Susurro Shidou entendiendo sus palabras

"Je, talvez…." Dijo Kotori, pero Shidou intervino

"No entendiste lo que dije" Dijo Shidou algo serio

"Ehh" Susurro Kotori sorprendida

"Para mí no me interesa que sea de sangre o adopción" Continuo con seriedad

"Para mi…ambas son mis queridas hermanas menores" Termino de hablar Shidou con una sonrisa, a lo que Kotori voto unas lágrimas de sus ojos, antes de abalanzarse contra él, en un abrazo

"Onii-chan" Dijo Kotori en un tono alegre mientras se apoyaba la cabeza en unos de los pechos de Shidou

"Ahhh" Sorprendido y nervioso, dijo Shidou como las mejillas rojas

"Ah Kotori…" Dijo intentando apartarse, pero Kotori dijo

"Haz que dure" Hablo en un tono algo suplicante

"Ah…ahh ok" Respondio Shidou dando un suspiro asintiendo el abrazo y apoyando la cabeza sobre Kotori, donde el par de hermanas (?) estuvieron un tiempo hasta quedarse dormidas

* * *

2 horas después

"Ahh" Susurro Shidou despertándose, para darse cuenta que Kotori está aún durmiendo, a lo que dijo en un calmado

"Hey Kotori des…" Pero en media palabra, Kotori comenzó a apoyase más en él y como si de un bebe se tratase, intentar chupar de su artificial pezón

"Ahhh" Grito Shidou asustado, pero Kotori no salió debido a que lo tenía muy bien abrazado y comenzó a chuparle

"Ahh leche" Dijo dormida

"Ehh espera yo no…" Grito Shidou pero Kotori presión más su agarre mientras decía

"Ahh Mama quiero un hermano" A su vez comenzó a acurrucase mas en el seno de Shidou de donde estaba durmiendo

"Ehh" Grito este último sonrojándose

"Mama porque estas vacía…" Entre sueño dijo Kotori algo molesta, pero comenzó a abrir los ojos y al ver la cara sonrojada como tomate de Shidou y estar chupando de su pezón….

"Eh" Susurro dándose cuenta que mordía

"Ah…aaa" Gimió Shidou sonrojado

"Ahhhhh" Saltando de la tina, grito Kotori sonrojada al rojo vivo

"Ehh yo donde…ahhh" Dijo viendo a Shidou sonrojado

"Ah...ah…" Susurro este último traumado

"Ehh Shidou lo siento si…" Avergonzada por sus acciones, dijo Kotori con la cabeza baja

"No…. hay problema" Suspirando, dijo Shidou tapándose los senos con los brazos

"Ahhh gracias" Dijo Kotori nerviosa

"sabes sabi…." Continúo viéndolo, pero Shidou intervino

"No quiero saberlo" Dijo con nerviosismo y traumado

"Ok" Respondio Kotori asintiendo con la cabeza

"Ehh será mejor que salgamos antes que nos enfermemos" Reponiéndose un poco, dijo Shidou mientras se levanta de la tina

"Sip" Dijo Kotori saliendo también

Pero al llegar al estante, se dieron cuenta que no había ninguna toalla

"Eh ¿y la toalla?" Pregunto Shidou nervioso

"Ehh les dije que quería las rozadas" Dijo kotori nerviosa mientras se cambia los listones a modo comando, pero se fijó en un papelito en el estante

"Haber…" Continuo a lo prosiguió a leerlo…

Nota: Comandante, lamentamos informa que no encontramos las toallas rozadas de la marca que pido, porque buscaremos en los centros comerciales, estaremos entregándoselo para la próxima, hasta mañana

"Joder" Susurro molesta mientras Shidou sentía que tenía un deja vu.

"Ahh aunque no me gusta ensuciar el piso, tendremos que salir haci" Dijo Kotori molesta mientras abría la puerta

"…ok…" Respondio Shidou sonrojado mientras se tapaba sus partes íntimas femeninas

Después, ambas hermanas (?) van al cuarto, el cual era un simple cuarto con una cama con un estante mediado con un televisor grande

"Bien que tal el cuarto" Dijo Kotori sonriendo cambiándose a sus listones blancos

"Nada mal" Dijo Shidou entrando, pero…

"Eh y ¿mi ropa?" Pregunto algo nervioso

"Ah el dron de limpieza debo haberlo recogido para llevar a limpiar" Dijo Kotori pensativa

"…O-ok…." Respondio Shidou sonrojándose, para luego ir al estante y agacharse para buscar algo que ponerse, pero…

"¿Dónde está la ropa?" Pregunto desesperándose un poco

"…." Ante eso, Kotori se detiene con una pequeña sonrisa

"Kotori…" Molesta/o dijo el travesti de cabello azul viendo a su hermana

"Bueno, como sabes, los espíritus podemos generar nuestras ropas…" Comienza a explicar Kotori sonrojada

"Y cómo podía generarlo yo misma…" Continua nerviosa

"No pediste ropa…" Dijo Shidou con una mirada de obviedad y molestia

"Si…" Respondio Kotori algo nerviosa

"…" En silencio, Shidou baja la mirada deprimido en posición fetal

"Pero no hay problema, no Onee-chan" Alegremente dijo Kotori sonriendo

"Te gusta verme sufrir" Susurro Shidou molesta

"¿Qué dijiste…onee-chan?" Con una mirada siniestra, dijo Kotori

"Nada, nada" Respondio Shidou alzando las manos moviéndolas

"Hummm ok" Dijo Kotori sonriendo con cautela

"Aparte, puedo llamar a Reine por ropa" Dijo Shidou pidiendo de rodillas

"Haber" Respondio Kotori algo desanimada, a lo que Shidou rápido fue por el teléfono del cuarto y llamo, pero….

(…..) En silencio, no hubo respuesta

"No contesta" Dijo Shidou comenzando a desperrase

"Espera" Dijo Kotori escuchando algo de estática, a lo que sonó una grabación de Reine

(Kotori, si llaman, he salido con el resto de la tripulación al no detectar energías de ti, estaremos volviendo de 4 a 5)

"…." Al terminar la grabación, Shidou solo se sienta en el suelo deprimido con la mirada baja, a lo que pregunta

"¿Qué hora...?"

"Humm 10 pm" Respondio Kotori sonriendo

"….." En silencio, Shidou solo se inclina más al suelo al punto de volver a una posición fetal

"Bueno" Dándose cuenta de la desdicha de su hermano, hablo Kotori yendo a la cama

"Tendremos que dormir así" Dijo mientras se echaba y prendía la tele.

"¿Desnuda?" Desperrada/o, dijo Shidou

"Ehh" Pero, con una cara de sorpresa, dijo Kotori

"Eh que…." Dándose cuenta de la reacción de su hermana, dijo Shidou sin entender

"Te referiste a ti mismo como una" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa picara

"Y….ahhh" Dijo Shidou dándose cuenta a lo que se refería

"Jejeje, no me digas que se está despertando tu lado…." Continúa Kotori, pero Shidou intervino en un tono tsundere

"No lo digas"

"Ya, ya, ya Onee-chan" Respondio Kotori riendo

"Ahhh, a este paso me mataras de un paro" Por su parte, susurro Shidou lamentándose

"Jeje, jeje" Riendo, Kotori comenzó a cambiar de canal, a su vez que Shidou fue a la cama y se echo en dirección contraria a Kotori

"Ahhh mejor duermo" Dijo algo amargada/o

"Ehh vamos a ver la TV" Sorprendía y queriendo ver tele con su onee-chan, dijo Kotori haciendo un pucheo

"No se" Dijo Shidou cerrando los ojos

"Porfa" de rodilla en la cama, dijo Kotori suplicando

"…Ok" Cediendo ante la kawaisidad de su hermana dijo Shidou nervioso

"bien" Dijo Kotori alegremente

"Pero vamos a usar las sabanas" Dijo Shidou con seriedad

"Ok" Respondio Kotori, a lo que sacaron las sabanas para echarse sobre ellas, aunque Kotori se echó con los cabeza para adelante y los pies en la cabecera.

Tras eso paso el tiempo y mientras veían la televisión donde tras un capítulo de one piece

"…." En silencio Shidou yacía viendo con 2 almohadas y la sabana tapando del cuello para abajo

"Guao que gran capitulo" Delante suyo, dijo Kotori, quien tenía la sabana cubriéndole casi todo el cuerpo a excepción de los pies y cabeza

"Si…." Dijo Shidou algo serio y ya algo más tranquilo

"Hummm" Pero Kotori no le gusto la respuesta y murmuro

"Que" Pregunto Shidou algo serio

"Onee-chan ¿estas molesta?" Dijo Kotori algo curiosa

"Ahh no…no mucho" Respondio Shidou, pero susurrando la última parte

"Hmmm" Susurro Kotori mientras se metía debajo de la sabana para luego comenzar a hacerle cosquillas en el pecho y con las piernas sujetarle una pierna

"cosquillas" Dijo alegremente

"Ahh…Kotori…" Respondio Shidou algo molesto

"Jejeje" Rio la pelirroja

"Oye…ya…Ahhh" Molestándose y llegando a su límite, dijo Shidou molesto

"Jejeje onee-chan" Pero Kotori no le tomo importancia y siguió haciéndole cosquillas pero…

"¡Ya basta!" molesto, grito Shidou mientras le empuja fuera de él haciendo que Kotori chocara al pie de la cama

"Ya páralo, no soy…." Continuo molesto pero…

"….lo siento...onee-chan…AAaaa" Llorando un poco, dijo Kotori con una cara de tristeza

"Eh no llores" Dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, dijo Shidou sentándose y viendo a su hermana menor

"AAaaa…buaaaa" Pero Kotori comenzó a llorar

"Ya, ya, Kotori…" Dándole un abraso dijo Shidou consolándola

"Buaaaaaa" Pero Kotori seguía llorando

"Ahh…ya Kotori…ya, estoy aquí" Continuo Shidou intentando tranquilizarla

"Buaaaa" Pero Kotori no dejaba de llora

"ya acá esta tu onee-chan" Sonrojándose un poco, dijo Shidou

"Buaa…AAaaa…Onee-chan" Deteniéndose un poco de llorar, dijo Kotori

"Si-i tranqui-la" Respondio Shidou nervioso al estar muy cerca de su hermana

"Ahh onee-chan" Alegremente, dijo Kotori abrasándola con fuerza mientras caían devuelta a la cama.

"Ya, ya, ya…." Dijo Shidou acariciándole la cabeza

"Ahh onee-chan" Dijo Kotori mientras se apoyaba en los pechos de Shidou

"Ahhh…" Susurro Shidou sonrojándose, pero dio un suspiro y con una sonrisa dijo

"Ahh…qué más da" A lo que dio un suspiro solo abrazo a su hermana hasta quedarse dormidas (?).

* * *

Unas hora más tarde

'Zzzzzzzz' durmiendo plácidamente, las dos hermanas desnudas (?) yacían abrazas entre sí como si de una escena yuri se tratase, pero Kotori se despertó y con cuidado se separó de Shidou, para luego taparlo con una sábana y decir

"Duerme bien onee-chan"

"Ahh…Kotori…" Entre sueños, susurro Shidou con una sonrisa.

"jeje" Rio Kotori del comentario de su hermano/a mientras se cambiaba de cintas

Acto seguido, reviso la hora en el televisor y luego salió del cuarto, para luego salir de la habitación

"Tsk" Susurro al sentir el frio piso de la habitación en sus pies, pero con algo de dificulta llego a la puerta, donde entro Reine comiendo una hamburguesa con una bolsa en su hombro

"Ah Kotori" Dijo Reine algo sorprendida al verla desnuda

"¿Cómo estaba la cena?" Dijo esta última algo sonrojada

"Bien, aunque tuve que salir temprano porque me llamaste, aparte que Otacon se está emborrachando, y antes de salir tome algunas cervezas" Dijo Reine en un tono normal

"Ok" Respondio Kotori en un tono algo serio a lo que continuo

"Dime trajiste mi bata que esto de estar desnuda no me hace bien a mi salud" Dijo algo sonrojada con los brazos cruzados

"Ahh si toma" Respondio Reine sacando un paquete transparente que contenía una bata rozada con dos pantuflas del mismo color

"¿En paquete?" Pregunto Kotori curiosa

"Fue idea de Otacon, según el para este tipo de ocupaciones" Respondio Reine comiendo su hamburguesa.

"Je, dame otra, ya sabes para quién" Dijo Kotori riendo un poco mientras se coloca la bata y las pantuflas

"Ahh si" Respondio Reine mientras sacaba otro paquete dándoselo a Kotori

"Bien" Dijo ella, a lo que pregunto

"Dime, ella… ¿aún está allí?"

"Si" Respondio Reine con algo de seriedad

"Bien" Tras un suspiro, hablo Kotori yendo a la puerta, a lo que dijo

"Vamos"

"Segura ¿que no quieres algo más para usar?" Pregunto Reine curiosa

"No, planeo luego volver con onee-chan" Respondio Kotori con una sonrisa

"¿Onee-chan?" Pregunto Reine intrigada

"Je larga historia" Algo sonrojada respondió Kotori

"Ok…." Respondio Reine en un tono normal

"Vamos" Dijo Kotori mientras salían

* * *

Recinto subterráneo, zona de extrema seguridad

En la base de Ratatoskr bajo la ciudad, en el área de alta seguridad, Kotori y Reine caminaban en una rampa con varias puerta que lleva a una esfera metálica suspendida, donde varios soldados resguardaban la puerta esfera

"Hmmmm" Susurro Kotori algo fastidiada

"….." En silencio Reine solo abrió con la contraseña la última puerta antes de llegar a la puerta a la esfera

"Comandante" A los lados, varios soldados con grandes armaduras y armados hasta los dientes, que yacían vigilando el recinto, dijeron al unísono.

"Soldados" Dijo Kotori

Después, Reine abrió la última puerta, llegando a interior de la esfera, donde una doctora con otros pasantes sin sueldo, vigilaba una serie de grandes paneles con una vista a dos capsula que estaba conectadas a varios cables y tubos que salían de arriba y debajo de ambas.

"Doctora Marcova" Dijo Kotori a la doctora, la cual solo volteo, al cual era parecía ser de la misma generación de Reine o Sam, cabello marrón claro y piel pálida, asintió a lo que dijo

"Comandante"

"¿Cómo ha estado la paciente 2?" Pregunto Kotori cruzando los brazos

"No ha hablado mucho, aunque si ha lanzado unas amenazas, eso y que quiere hablar con usted" Dijo manipulando los paneles, donde una de las capsulas que tenía un 2 en ella comenzó a ser movida por una serie de brazos robóticos hasta posicionarse delante del vidrio.

"Ahh….Ok" Dijo Kotori en un tono serio, a lo que dijo

"Quiero hablar con ella" Hablo con una mirada de confianza

"….." En silencio, los pasantes miraron atónitos la decisión de Kotori, pero ella los ignoro y la doctora Marcova dio un pequeño suspiro y dijo

"Entiendo" Acto seguido agarro unos auriculares y micrófono que estaba en el panel, para luego comenzar manipular algunas teclas

"Todos los demás que no sea yo, Reine o la doctora Marcova, retirarse" Dijo Kotori viendo a los pasantes, los cuales asintieron y salieron de la sala

"Cierra la puerta con todo" Dijo Kotori a Reine, quien fue al panel de la puerta y tras unas teclas, un sonó vino de la puerta mientras se serraba herméticamente

"¿Esta ahí?" Por otro lado, la doctora Marcova pregunto en un tono algo serio

(Ara, ara, ara, pero si es la hija de ese ciborg) Desde uno de los altavoces del panel, la voz de una chica que Kotori conocía se sonó, en si la de Kurumi

"Tsk" En silencio, la doctora solo rechino los dientes

"Ehh como ella…" Sorprendida, pregunto Kotori algo alarmada

"Ella también estuvo en el incidente de la isla Shadow Moses, no sé como pero reconoció mi origen con un par de palabras" Dijo la doctora algo molesta

"Joder…sabía que era un problema, pero no que era una soldado veterano" Dijo Kotori viendo la capsula, donde tenía contenida a Kurumi, y aunque vaya en contra de la política de la Ratatoskr, esta Kurumi era algo especial, en especial que ella tenía un gran registros de apariciones militares en todo el mundo en los últimos 27 años.

(Ahh ¿esa no es Kotori-san?) Pregunto Kurumi alegremente

"Voy a hablar con ella" Algo seria, dijo Kotori

"Entiendo" Respondio la doctora mientras se paraba, a lo que Kotori se sentó y agarrando el micrófono, dijo

"Kurumi" hablo con seriedad la loli

(Ara, ara, ara, pero si es la hermanita de Shidou) Respondio Kurumi riendo

"…." En silencio, se quedó Kotori algo molesta

(Y dime, que se debe tu tarde visita) Continúo Kurumi en un tono normal

"Bueno lamento no poder venir antes" Respondio Kotori en forma de disculpa

(Jejeje) Rio Kurumi en un tono normal

"Pero bueno" Continuando, dijo Kotori, a lo que pregunto

"Dime… ¿Quién eres?"

(….) Un silencio se escuchó, hasta que Kurumi respondió

(Fácil, Kurumi Tokisaki) Dijo en un tono alegre

"Y dime, quien es ella" Dijo Kotori mientras subia una foto de cuando luchaba contra la otra Kurumi

(También Kurumi Tokisaki) Respondio Kurumi en un tono normal, aunque algo forsado

"…." En silencio Kotori solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijp

"Je, me pregunto si tu ayudaste a Shidou con lo de Tohka" Hablo en un tono despreocupado

(…..) En silencio, Kurumi no respondió

"¿O no recuerdas?" Pregunto Kotori pícaramente

(Ara, ara, ara, por lo que Shidou-san también te sello) Dijo Kurumi riendo un poco

"Digamos que ese baka no podía esperarse 3 días para hacerlo" Dijo Kotori algo molesta

(Jejeje) Rio Kurumi

"Y dime….." Dijo Kotori viendo la capsula….

* * *

Con Kurumi

En una habitación media, sin puertas, con una cama, un escritorio mediano con un televisor con mouse y teclado, y una pequeña mesa con un plato de pizza, estaba Kurumi con su uniforme estudiantil, pero con su otro ojo de color oro descubierto, viendo a la pantalla a Kotori en bata con quien estaba hablando

(… ¿cómo está tu estadía en Ratatoskr?) Pregunto ella

"Nada, mal, aunque me gustaría una habitación real" Dijo Kurumi comiendo una rebana de pizza, viendo los pixeles de esta, ya que estaba en una simulación para no aburrirá, a la vez para que no haga nada extraño o sospechoso

"Aunque la comida digital no están diferente a la real" Continuo terminando la rebanada de pizza

(Ah eso, hacemos que tus receptores gustativos sienta la comida seleccionada mientras la comes) Comento Kotori en un tono normal

"Interesante" Dijo Kurumi tomando otra rebana

(Aparte, si quieres podemos hablar frente a frente, en la realidad) Dijo Kotori en un tono sincero.

"…." En silencio, esas palabras llamaron la atención de Kurumi quien la miro con interés y dijo

"Je creí que me encerraron para que no generase problemas" Dijo con una mirada seria

(Si, pero tu harías nada malo como para decepcionar a Shidou ¿No?) Respondio Kotori cruzando los brazos en un tono coloquial

"….." En silencio, Kurumi solo se quedó mirando pensando en aquella persona, aquel que le salvo, y cumplió con una pequeña charla que hicieron cuando ella se escapó de las demás yo-s y paso un día con él, su mejor momento y el la rescato…

"Bueno, tengo que agradecer de haberme salvado y otras cosas más…" Dijo en un tono suave

(Y bien, ¿qué dices?) Pregunto Kotori viéndola con curiosidad

"Ok" Respondio Kurumi intentando sonar desinteresada

"Bien, espera que sentirás una sensación de ingravidez antes de despertar" Dijo Kotori mientras la pantalla se apagaba

"Ok" Respondio Kurumi mientras veía el techo de la habitación, la cual comenzó a volverse dígitos junto con las demás cosas

"Ahhh…Shidou-san, al parecer si…" Dijo antes que los dígitos la consumirán para despertar

* * *

Con Kotori

"…." En silencio, tanto Reine como la doctora Marcova se quedaron mudas de las palabras de Kotori

"Bien, abran la capsula" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa

"Entiendo" Respondio la doctora mientras manipulaba los controles, para luego que la capsula que contenía a Kurumi sea baja al fondo de la esfera

"Después puedes tomarse un descanso" Dijo Kotori viendo a la doctora, la cual se sorprendido

"Además oí que Otacon y compañía están cenando en el centro" Dijo Kotori algo picara

"Hasta luego comandante" Retirándose, dijo la doctora saliendo de la esfera

"Je" Rio Kotori, a lo que voltio a un ascensor cercano para bajar al fondo de la esfera

"Reine" Dijo viendo a Reine, quien solo asintió con la cabeza e introdujo una contraseña en el panel, a lo que el ascensor bajo al fondo de la esfera, el cual era una superficie circular con una plataforma que recibió la capsula, donde los brazos robóticos colocaron una manguera sobre la capsula y un tubo debajo de esta.

"…." En silencio Kotori se acercó a la capsula, donde un panel fue desplegado, a lo que Kotori introdujo una contraseña y tras una verificación de huella dactilar y de retina, esta solo un pitido mientras un líquido salía por el tubo y aire puro entraba por la manguera.

Y tras un tiempo, un fuerte pitido se oyó mientras la capsula se abría, dejando ver la figura desnuda de Kurumi siendo conectada a varios tubos (entre los cuales uno tapando su boca y nariz; otros estaban conectados vía intravenosa por la espalda, brazos, manos, abdomen, piernas y pies) y un casco que estaba sobre su cabeza.

Tras eso, las vías intravenosas soltaron un pitido mientras se despegaban del cuerpo de Kurumi, a su vez que el casco soltaba su cabeza y el tubo que estaba conectado a su boca y nariz se soltaba, dejándola caer sobre Kotori, quien la recibió con cierta dificulta por el peso.

"cof… cof… ahh eso si fue extraño" Dijo Kurumi recuperando la conciencia

"Joder ¿cuánto pesas?" Con dificulta dijo Kotori quien cargaba a Kurumi, la cual luego se paró con dificulta debido al líquido que aún estaba en sus pies y resto del cuerpo

"Fufu guao debería hacer eso de nuevo" Dijo en un tono alegre

"Hummmm" Susurro Kotori algo molesta mientras saca una toalla de su panel cercano y la tiraba a Kurumi, quien la recibió y comenzó a secarse

"Aparte, no tendrás algo de ropa, que estar desnuda no sería bueno para mi salud" Dijo mientras terminaba de limpiarse la cabeza

"Ah eso, toma" Dijo Kotori mientras le entregaba el paquete, a lo que Kurumi solo lo abrió y la bata rozada, la cual no era tanto de su agrado por su color

"Hummm" Susurro algo molesta

"Es una medida para los espíritus sellados" Comento Kotori con una sonrisa

"Entiendo" Respondio Kurumi poniéndose la bata y pantuflas

"Bien" Dijo Kotori mientras la lleva a la asensor

"¿Quieres ir a comer algo?" Subiendo pregunto Kotori a Kurumi

"Ok" Respondio esta ultima

"Bien" Dijo Kotori

* * *

30 min después, cuarto de observación

Después salir de la base subterránea, Kotori y Kurumi fueron devueltas al Fraximus, en si al cuarto donde había salido Kotori, pero ahora fueron con alguna pizza, pollo del KFC y bebidas

"Bonita habitación" Dijo Kurumi entrando, dejando las pantuflas en la entrada

"Sé, yo misma la pedí" Respondio Kotori dejando también las pantuflas en la entrada

"Entiendo" Dijo Kurumi mientras iban a la mesa

"Y bien de ¿qué quieres conversar?" Pregunto mientras comían algunas pizzas

"¿Qué planeas?" Pregunto Kotori con seriedad

"…." En silencio Kurumi solo puso una mirada seria, a lo que dijo una pequeña risa y respondió

"Je bueno yo principal quiere comer a Shidou"

"No me refiero a eso" Dijo Kotori con una mirada muy seria a lo que pregunto

"¿Que buscan hacer después de comer a Shidou?"

"…." En silencio, Kurumi dudo un rato, pero luego respondió con un dedo en su boca

"Es un secreto" Hablo con una sonrisa burlona

"Humm no me gustas los secretos" Respondio Kotori molesta

"Je al igual de que Shidou-san no sabe lo que oculta Ratatoskr" Entrecerrando los ojos, dijo Kurumi algo seria

"A que te refieres" Dijo Kotori dudando un poco

"Je como que tienen un satélite apuntando a su cabeza" Continuo Kurumi viéndola con cuidado

"….." En silencio, Kotori la vio con cierta hostilidad, pero Kurumi solo dio una pequeña risa y dijo

"Pero tranquila, jugare como la chica buena, por ahora"

"¿Cómo se si confiar en ti?" Pregunto Kotori algo seria

"Je, digamos que Shidou-san me lo prometió hace tiempo" Respondio Kurumi con una pequeña sonrisa

"Humm, si mal no me equivoco, tú eras ese clon con el que Shidou salió de cita y tenían esa foto de casados ¿no?" Dijo Kotori dándose cuenta con que Kurumi hablar a lo que ella asintió

Tras eso, estuvieron calladas por un tiempo hasta que Kotori hablo

"Bueno con eso puedo pasar"

"Aparte, ¿tu yo principal no vendrá…?" Continuando, pregunto Kotori algo seria, pero Kurumi solo negó con la cabeza y dijo

"No ya no estoy relacionado con ella" Respondio en un tono sincero

"Pero, me parece raro que cuando te sello, no desapareciste" Comento Kotori con una mano en su mentón

"Ehh, ¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto Kurumi curiosa

"Te acuerdas cuando nosotros tuvimos el problema de Mayuri" Dijo Kotori con cierta pena

"Ah te refieres a esa formación de energía, si" Respondio Kurumi recondando cuando su yo-principal comento a las demás Kururmis, incluyéndola, de aquella formación de energía que tomo la forma de una chica, que al final fue sellada por Shidou y despareció solo dejando un dulce y unos listones

"Si" Dijo Kotori molesta por ese fracaso

"Cuando fue sellada desapareció, pero tú eres un productos del ángel…" Continúo viéndola, pero Kurumi negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Te equivocas"

"Ehh" Susurro Kotori sorprendida

"Zafkiel no duplica, sino transporta" Dijo Kurumi algo seria

"¿Ehh no entiendo?" Pregunto Kotori sin enterder

"Digamos que lo que hace es traer a una Kurumi de un universo alternativo, siendo que esta es del mismo tiempo de la que invoca, pero no puede usar a Zafkiel por el hecho que al trasportase no puede traer el cristal Sephira por completo" Explico Kurumi comento una pizza

"Entiendo" Respondio Kotori asintiendo, a lo que Kurumi continuo

"Al mismo tiempo se forma una relación de siervo-maestro por la necesidad de tiempo, al no obedecer a la yo principal, ella puede sacar de esta dimensión y la yo-clon muere"

"Pero tú no…." Dijo Kotori sorprendida, pero Kurumi intervino y explico

"Si, pero para recuperar a una o varias yo muerta, solo hace falta usar Dalet 'cuarta bala' y todas las yo-s se regeneran"

"Pero cuando Shidou-san me sello, ese lazo de siervo-maestro se rompió, permitiéndome ser, como decirlo, una segunda Kurumi en la tierra" Continuo con una mirada ya no tan seria

"Humm ¿y puedes usar tu ángel o no?" Pregunto Kotori con curiosidad mientras comía una pizza

"No sé, al ser un clon se supone que no, en teoría, pero en el momento del sellado, yo era un nuevo yo" Dijo Kurumi pensativa

"¿Nuevo?" Pregunto Kotori con curiosidad

"Fui llamada para la cita" Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa

"Entiendo" Respondio Kotori asintiendo

"En esos momento, yo-s poseemos aun algo de autonomía antes de obedecer completamente a yo principal" Explico Kurumi con una mano en su mentón

"Entiendo" Dijo Kotori analizando la información

"Eso y que me fui fuera del carril" Dijo Kurumi riendo un poco

"¿Cómo fuera del carril?" Pregunto Kotori sin entender

"Je, bueno Shidou-san cumplió con su objetivo" Dijo Kurumi algo sonrojada

"Ehh me estás diciendo que el sí logro que tu…" Sorprendida, dijo Kotori asombrada, a lo que Kurumi asintió con la cabeza

"Una vida normal, siempre me pregunte como seria" Dijo Kurumi algo nostálgica

"Pero hay cosa como yo que debo hacer" Continuo algo molesta

"Si es algo que está en mis limites, puedo ayudarte" Dijo Kotori en un tono tranquilo mirando a Kurumi

"Agradezco la petición, pero es algo más personal" Dijo esta última negando con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa

"Bueno" Dijo Kotori cruzando los brazos

"Aparte ¿Dónde está Shidou-san?" Cambiando de tema, pregunto Kurumi curiosa

"Es una larga historia" Dijo Kotori algo sonrojada

"¿Te recuerdas de Miku?" Pregunto en un tono algo timido

"La chica yuri, si, aunque era algo loca" Respondio Kurumi pensado

"Bien" Respondio Kotori a lo que dijo

"Ella también era….." Pero Kurumi intervino y dijo

"De su historia ya me lo sé" hablo recordando cuando fue con Shidou a la casa de Miku

"Ok" Respondio Kotori algo sorprendida, a lo que dijo

"Cuando Shidou despertó acá, él fue tras ella para evitar que se vuelva un espíritu, pero…"

"Si la vi con las AST, parece que le choco el efecto mariposa" Intervino Kurumi recondando cuando vio a Miku con las demás AST en aquel callejón.

"Si" Respondio Kotori algo sorprendida a lo que continuo

"El problema que el baka se le acercó con su forma travestida" Dijo con una sonrisa picara

"Ehh como Shiori-chan" Dijo Kurumi sorprendida

"La misma, pero al pasar el tiempo, tenía la sospecha que Miku pueda descubrirlo, así que pidió a uno de nuestros científicos algo que pueda camuflar su sexo, y…." Dijo Kotori sonriendo pícaramente

"No me digas que se volvió en una…" Interviniendo, dijo Kurumi sorprendida y algo nerviosa

"Solo en apariencia, y puede cambiarse a voluntad" Dijo Kotori en un tono coloquial

"Jejeje, y puedo suponer que él te sello y tú le pediste una demostración y cuando lo hizo aprovechaste para bañarse y después dormir desnudas" Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa picara

"¿Cómo adivinas?" Dijo Kotori sonriendo

"Je en el ejército te enseñan bien" Dijo Kurumi con algo de orgullo en su voz

"Bien" Respondio Kotori asintiendo

"¿Puedo verla?" Pregunto Kurumi algo ansiosa

"Ahorita iba a volver a dormir con él, si quieres puedes acompañarnos" Dijo Kotori levándose de la silla

"dirás acompañarlas" Corrigió Kurumi sonriendo

"Jeje, es correcto" Respondio Kotori pícaramente

Luego ambas fueron a la habitación, donde Shidou (en forma Shiori-chan) dormía parecidamente sobre una almohada con la sabana tapándola/o parcialmente el abdomen hasta el cuello

"Guao si es una chica" Notando su apariencia, dijo Kurumi sorprendida

"shhhh está durmiendo" Dijo Kotori con un dedo en la boca algo molesta

"Ok" Respondio Kurumi con voz baja

Luego Kotori fue al estante, donde se quitó la bata estando de nuevo desnuda, sonrojando un poco a Kurumi

"Deja la bata acá que más tarde nos traen ropa limpia" Dijo Kotori mientras doblaba la bata para luego ponerla en el estante

"ok" Respondio Kurumi quitándose la bata, quedando desnuda mientras ponía la bata, que antes la doblo, en el estante

Acto seguido, ambas chicas se echaron junto a Shidou, con Kotori volviendo al abrazo y Kurumi abrazando a Shidou por la espalda

"Hasta mañana" Dijo Kotori sonriendo

"Hasta mañana…y gracias" Dijo Kurumi sonriendo con alegría

* * *

 **No olviden de comentar, ahora avances**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"¿Esta listo Shidou?" Pregunto Kotori con Shidou apunto de entra al quirófano

.

.

.

"Kurumi" Susurro Origami con una mirada algo hostil a Kurumi

.

.

.

"Shidou" Susurro Tohka viendo a Shidou

.

.

En el próximo capitulo

.

.

"Hay algo extraño en esto" Dijo Otacon mientras veía el corazón de Shidou

.

.

.

"Ahh donde estoy…." Dijo Mana despertando con algo….

.

.

Operación, charla y más charla

.

.

* * *

 **Nota-2:**

 **Como la cantidad de capítulos que tengo (20 con este), he decidido traer un esquemático de los arcos con sus nombres:**

 **New Origami (1-4, 5 epilogo)**

 **Yoshino battle (7-10, 11 epilogo)**

 **Kurumi problems (13-19)**

 **\- (20-?)**

 **Extras(6 y 12)**

 **Nota-3:**

 **En las próximas semanas, estaré lanzando una fanfic con extras de este fanfiction (algo haci como un encore, para los que leen las novelas)**


	21. Operación, charla y más charla

**Tras más de 2 semanas, les traigo este nuevo capítulo largo xd, lamento la demora pero quería enfocarme en mis otros fanfic, los cuales recomendaría que les pasen a leer y comentar, aparte que estado en semana de exámenes, los cuales termino el 9. Continuando, entre los últimos días de diciembre, subiré un especial navideño xdddd, bueno ahora los comentarios:**

 **A baraka108: Gracias por comentar amigo, de la batalla no se me ocurrió nada xddd, por lo de tu teoría te puedo decir que estas en lo correcto, pero no se puede aplicar a todas las chicas…. En lo de Kurumi, digamos que ella no solo está por Shidou, pero también tendrá un gran papel en los arcos por venir, Del trio y yuri, en este capítulo continua xddd**

 **A Ikari no Ryujin: Gracias por comentar amigo, de lo del trio yuri si fue un mate de risa xddd, por lo de Mana, jugara un papel muy importante en este arco**

 **Aparte, agradecimiento a** **Artyon154 por el** **Follow**

 **Nota: No olviden de comentar**

* * *

Fraximus, 8:00

"Ah…." Con sueño, susurro Shidou abriendo los parpados con dificulta, a lo que abrió los ojos

"Buenos días onee-chan" Dijo Kotori con una gran sonrisa mientras la abrazaba con las piernas entrelazadas

"Ehh…Kotori…" Susurro Shidou con una pequeña sonrisa, pero entonces sintió algo suave en la espalda y algunos brazos en su torso

"Ahh que es…" Dijo algo intranquilo, a lo que volteo y….

"Buenos días Shiori-chan" Con una gran sonrisa, dijo Kurumi desnuda con su pelo suelto abrazándolo y las piernas abrazando a una de las piernas de Shidou, pero muy apegado a su trasero

"Ahhhhh" Asustado, grito Shidou saltando de la cama, cayendo sobre Kotori en sus pechos

"Ku-ku-kurumi como…." Sonrojado, dijo Shidou sorprendido, pero se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda y con el trasero encima de los senos de Kotori

"Ahh….Onee-chan" Dijo Kotori sonrojada

"Kyaaaaa" Grito Shidou con fuerza sonrojada saliendo de Kotori

"¿Qu-e-e-e-e….Co-o-o-omo en-trantes…?" Nerviosa/o dijo Shidou sonrojado

"Hummm no pareces feliz de verme" Algo triste, dijo Kurumi con la mirada baja

"No, no, no, es solo…." Arrepentido, dijo Shidou levantando las manos, pero…

"Kyaaaa" En eso, Kurumi levanto su pie poniéndolo en la entrepierna, donde estaba su seudo-parte femenina, haciendo gemir sonrojada

"jejejeje" Rio Kurumi mientras la movía el pie con placer

"Ahh, Kurumi-nee no te apoderes de onee-chan" Molesta, dijo Kotori retirando el pie de Kurumi de Shidou

"Ahhh" Aun gimiendo, susurro Shidou nervioso

"Je no creas que eso me rendirá" Dijo Kurumi sonriendo

"Ahhh" Sonrojado, dijo Shidou nervioso, pero entonces Kotori comenzó a agarrarle de los pechos a Shidou

"Jejeje onee-chan está muy suave" Dijo Kotori riendo alegremente

"Je, quien diría que Shiori-chan sería muy suave y linda" Dijo Kurumi sonriendo mientras se le acercaba con ganas de tocarle

"Ah…ah…ahh….espera" Dijo Shidou alarmado pero, recordando algo, dijo

"¿Tu, recuerdas…?" pregunto Shidou asustado

"Ahh si…" Respondio Kurumi con una pequeña sonrisa

"Jeje, quien diría que si podrías salvarme" Continuo con un tono nostálgico

"Ehh enserio…yo…" Sorprendido, dijo Shidou positiva, a lo que Kurumi asintió y con una voz alegre, dijo

"Je por ahora yo jugare para ti, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi yo principal"

"Entiendo" Dijo Shidou alegremente

"Pero…" Continuo Kurumi mientras introducía sus dedos en la parte intima femenina de Shidou a lo que este gime aterrorizado

"Ah…kyaaaa"

"Guao…. Cuando decían que eras una chica no bromeaban" Dijo Kurumi mientras introducida los dedos aún más dentro

"Noooo….ahí….no" Sonrojada, dijo Shidou gimiendo

"Jejeje, pero tiene…." Dijo Kurumi sonriendo pícaramente cuando sus dedos tocaron un fondo anormal, pero….

"Ehh Kurumu-nee" Molesta, dijo Kotori mientras levantaba a Shidou

"Si Kotori-san" Algo amargada, dijo Kurumi viéndola

"No violes a onee-chan" Dijo Kotori con una mirada algo molesta pero kawaii

"Ahhh Kotori…." Con esperanza, dijo Shidou sonriendo

"Invítame a mí también" Dijo Kotori sonriendo con alegría

"¡Ehhhhhh!" Grito Shidou sorprendido y con temor

"Sera un placer" Dijo Kurumi poniéndose al costado de Shidou

"Ye yupi" Dijo Kotori alegremente

"No….espere…." Protestando, dijo Shidou aterrorizado, pero….

"Je ahora es la hora de enseñarte sobre cómo es un cuerpo de chica" Volviendo a poner sus dedos en Shidou, dijo Kurumi

"Jeje cosquillas" Dijo Kotori agarrándole de los pechos haciéndole cosquillas

"¡Noooooo…! ¡kyaaaaaaa….!" Grito Shidou aterrorizado y sonrojado, pero Kurumi y Kotori saltaron sobre él y comenzaron a manosearlo….

* * *

[Censurado]

* * *

Media hora después

"Ah….ah….ah…..ah…." Agotado y violada, dijo Shidou respirando con dificulta echada

"Jejeje, eso sí fue divertido, no lo crees Kotori-chan" A su costado, dijo Kurumi echada a su costado cerca a sus parte intimas con una cara de excitación.

"Si Kurumi-nee" encima de los pechos de Shidou, dijo Kotori sonriendo con una gran sonrisa

"Ahh….ahh….mi…no…" Sonrojado, dijo Shidou aun gimiendo un poco

"Je bueno con esto ya te hablamos todas la cualidades de un cuerpo femenino" Dijo Kurumi mientras paseaba sus dedos cerca de las parte femenina de Shidou

"Pero…..es…solo musculo…..y piel" Dijo Shidou nervioso y sonrojado

"Je es por eso que no me explaye mucho" Dijo Kurumi sonriendo pícaramente

"¿Ehh?" Susurro Shidou en un tono tonto

"Si no, hubiera demorado más si fueras una chica al 100%" Comento Kurumi con una sonrisa

"Entiendo…" Respondio Shidou con temor

"Bien a esta hora ya debe estar la ropa que pedí" levantándose, dijo Kotori

"Ehh bien, ya tenía frio de andar desnuda" Dijo Kurumi mientras se levanta

"Ehh ¡vamos!" levantándose en un segundo, dijo Shidou ya parado

"Ya, ya, espera que ni te le…." Dijo Kotori acercándose, pero Shidou solo la agarro de la mano y casi volándo, comenzó a correr a la puerta

"Vamos…." Dijo mientras salía

"Jejeje" Por su parte, rio Kurumi alegremente mientras las acompañaba

Luego de llegar a la puerta, encontraron 3 bolsas de compras de ropa, a lo que Kotori comenzó a repartirlo

"Bien, acá hay uno para mi" Dijo Kotori mientras se agarra una bolsa roja

"Otro para Kurumi" Continuo mientras le entregaba una bolsa negra a Kurumi

"Y el ultimo de onee-chan" Dijo dándole la última bolsa azul a Shidou

"Si dámela" Respondio Shidou ansioso mientras la recibía

"Jeje" Rio Kotori y Kurumi ante la reacción de Shidou, a lo que cada una reviso sus ropas

"Oh es el mismo que use ayer" Dijo Kotori mientras saca una vestimenta que uso ayer con unas zapatillas marrones

"Ahh es hermoso" Dijo Kurumi sacando un vestido gótico con mangas cortas con un medias negras largas y bailarías negras

"¿Ehhhhh?" Por su parte, Shidou dio un grito al cielo al ver su ropa

"Eh…" Susurro Kotori y Kurumi curiosa, a lo que Shidou hablo molesto

"¿Qué rayos es esto?" pregunto con un expresión de enfado mientras mostraba un lindo vestido azul con celeste claro sin mangas acompañado de un par de sandalias de cinta en la zona de los dedos y otra en el tobillo de color blanco azulado

"Es un lindo vestido de verano" Dijo Kotori sonriendo

"Guao, es de una buena calidad" Dijo Kurumi viendo la marca del vestido, a lo que agarro una de las sandalias y dijo sorprendida

"Aparte que esas sandalias son de diseñador"

"Si son hermosas" Dijo Kotori sonriendo

"….." En silencio, Shidou solo bajo la mirada, pero Kotori saco una pequeña bolsa de Shidou que llevaba unas bragas celestes con un sostén blanco

"Ohh pero mira que lindas bragas" Dijo la loli alegremente sosteniendo las bragas

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou aterrorizada

"No pero mira este hermoso sostén" Dijo Kurumi sosteniendo el sostén

"Noooo" Retrocediendo, dijo Shidou horrorizado

"Póntelo onee-chan" Alzando las bragas dijo Kotori alegremente

"No, de nin…" Negando molesto, dijo Shidou, pero….

"Oh bueno" Respondio Kotori encargándose de los hombros, a lo que con una sonrisa pícara, hablo mirándolo

"Entonces tendrás que salir desnuda"

"Ehhhhh" Asustado dijo Shidou cayendo al piso

"Jejeje" Rio Kotori con Kurumi

"ah…ah…ah" Asustado, dijo Shidou con la mirada baja, a lo que agarro las prendas y fue al baño, al mismo tiempo, Kotori y Kurumi se vistieron, para cuando terminaron ver a Shidou saliendo del baño ya vestido y una cara sonrojada

"Y…bien" Tímidamente, dijo Shidou con la mirada sonrojada baja y agarrando el vestido

"Estas hermosa" Dijo Kurumi sorprendida con los ojos abiertos

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou sonrojado

"Jeje, onee-chan siempre es hermosa" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa de orgullo de su hermana

"Jejeje, tienes razón" Dijo Kurumi asintiendo

"Eh…..ahh….eh" Susurro Shidou con una mano en su boca

"Bueno, tendremos que salir para hablar con los demás…" Dijo Kotori yendo a la puerta

"ok…" Dijo Shidou ya no tan tímido

"Vamos" Dijo Kotori mientras todas (?) salían hacia la sala, donde Reine se encontraba revisando unos documentos

"Kotori, Kurumi y…." Dijo Reine viéndolas, pero al ver a Shidou dio una pequeña tos, a lo que Shidou se sonroja y se pone detrás de Kurumi.

"Reine informaste a todos ¿No?" Dijo Kotori con sus listones negros con un tono normal

"Si, y Otacon está feliz con su aumento de sueldo" Dijo Reine dándole unos documentos a lo que Kotori los firma y le devuelve a Reine

"….." En silencio, Shidou es empujado por Kurumi casi cayendo delante de Reine

"Eh…..Reine-san" Tímidamente, dijo Shidou sonrojado y con la mirada baja

"Estas linda Shin" Dijo Reine con un pulgar arriba

"Ahhh" Sonrojada, dijo Shidou poniéndose devuelta detrás de Kurumi

"Bueno vamos" Por su parte, dijo Kotori yendo a la puerta

"Ahh….ok" Respondió Shidou mientras Kurumi asentía, a lo que salieron

* * *

Sábado 15,10:00 am Casa espíritu

Tras llevar a Origami a casa, Yoshino recibió la visita de su amigo John que le iba ayudar a estudiar, pero al final tuvieron que llevarla a Origami a su cama y ponerla cómoda. Después, ambos comenzaron a estudiar para terminar a jugar en la ps4 que tenía Origami, pero terminando durmiendo

"Ahh ¿Dónde?" Despertándose, dijo Yoshino sobándose los ojos, quien usaba una simple camisa blanca con una falda negra y medias rojas

ZZZZZ a su costado, esta John durmiendo, quien usaba un polo negro con pantalones azules y medias blancas

"Ehh John-san" Dijo Yoshino tocándole del hombro

"Ahhh no quiero…" Susurro John entre sueño, pero al abrir los ojos, hablo sorprendido

"Ahh Tobichi-san… ¿dónde?"

"Ah se quedaron dormidos por jugar a la play" Dijo Yoshinon alegremente

"Ehh con razón tenía aun el mando" Dijo John con un mando a su mano

"Si..." Dijo Yoshino con una pequeña sonrisa

Pero en eso, el sonó la puerta del baño abriéndose se escucha y después salió del pasadizo Origami con las manos en cabeza, aparte de estar desnuda y aun algo mojada

"Yoshi-chan" Fijándose de Origami, dijo Origami a lo que salto a Yoshino y abrasándole

"Ehh" Susurro Yoshino sorprendida

"Ehhhhh" Gritando, dijo John tapándose los ojos por ver a una chica desnuda

"A disculpa Tobichi-sama" con la mirada baja, continuo avergonzado

"¿Ehh?" Susurro Origami al ver al chico desconocido

"Ahhh" Susurro John aun tímido, pero entonces Origami se acerca a el

"onee-chan" Algo sonrojada, dijo Yoshino acercándose a Origami, pero ella se detiene frente a John y con las manos en la cintura, dijo

"Ehh… ¿Quién eres?" Pregunto con seriedad

"Ahhh John, John Powell" Respondio John tímidamente aun con los ojos tapados

"John….ah eres el chico que salvo a Yoshi-chan" Dijo Origami reconociéndolo

"Si-i…" Confirmo John tímidamente, pero Origami le abraza y dice

"Ahh gracias, gracias"

"Ehhhhh" Sonrojado, dijo John al sentir la piel algo mojada de Origami sobre el

"Ahhhhh" Susurro Yoshino sonrojada y avergonzada por la acción de Origami

"Gracias, gracias por salvar a mi quería imouto-chan" Soltándolo, dijo Origami en un tono alegre

"So-lo haci lo correc…arhg" Al borde del desmayo, dijo John sonrojado, pero al casi terminar, se agarra la cabeza adolorido

"¿Ehh? ¿Estás bien?" Preocupada, dijo Origami viéndolo

"Si… es solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza" Respondio John tímidamente

"Ohh" Susurro Origami en un tono kawaii

"¿Va a estar bien?" Pregunto Yoshino preocupada por su amigo

"Si…ya pasara, aunque…. ¿no debería ponerse una toalla?" Dijo John sonrojado tapándose los ojos

"Humm, es que recién me había bañado, pero Shidou dijo que no es bueno estar desnuda en frente de la gente, bueno" Dijo Origami pensativa

"Ok…." Susurro John aun tímido, a lo que Origami volvió al baño

"Curiosa hermana tienes" Ya solo, dijo John aun nervioso

"Si, lo sé" Avergonzada, dijo Yoshino sonrojada

"Ahh creo que ya es muy tarde, mejor voy a mi casa" Ya no tan tímido, dijo John recogiendo sus cosas

"Ehh ¿No quieres comer antes?" Volviendo del baño, dijo Origami, quien llevaba un polo blanco con una falda negra y esta descalza, algo triste

"Ahh, tengo que salir urgente a mi casa, lo siento" Dijo John con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Ahh no te preocupes, eres bienvenido" Respondio Origami con una sonrisa

"Ok muchas gracias" Haciendo una reverencia, dijo John yendo a la puerta del primer piso acompañado por Yoshino

"Cuídate" Dijo Yoshino con una sonrisa

"Je no te preocupes Tobichi-san" Respondio John sonriendo y un pulgar arriba

"Je hasta luego" Dijo Yoshinon alegremente

"Chao" Respondio John mientras salía a la calle, a lo que después Yoshino cerró la puerta, pero vio a Origami a su costado con una sonrisa algo picara

"Je" Susurro viéndola

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Yoshino en un tono normal

"Je te gusta ese chico" Respondio Origami cruzando los brazos

"Ahhhhh" Sonrojándose, grito Yoshino, a lo que Origami comenzó a reírse

"jejeje" Para después hablar con una sonrisa

"Aunque no me molestaría que salgas con el"

"Humm, no a mí no gusta John-san" Dijo Yoshino intentando negarlo, ya que ella sentía algo de amor por Shidou por todo lo que paso y John era solo su buen amigo… ¿No?

"Jejeje, tranquila Yoshi-chan" Dijo Origami en un tono juguetón

"Solo tú decides con quien quieres quedarte" Continuo con en un tono de hermana cariñosa

"Hummm" Susurro Yoshino algo molesta pero aun kawaii

"Jejeje" Rio Origami, pero….

"Origami, Yoshino" Desde la puerta que conecta con la casa de Shidou, sonó aquella voz

"Ehh es Kotori-san" Dijo Yoshino reconociendo aquella voz

"Haber…" Dijo Origami mientras iba a la puerta seguida por Yoshino, donde tras abrirlo, vio a Kotori con una expresión algo seria

"Si Kotori" Dijo Origami curiosa

"Tenemos que hablar de algo importante" Respondio la loli pelirroja sin rodeos

"¿Ehh? ¿Qué tan importante?" Pregunto Origami algo preocupada

"Es de Kurumi" Dijo Kotori mirando a un lado

"Hmm" Susurro Yoshino sospechando de que se trataba

"Entiendo, entra" Dijo Origami dejando entrar, pero detrás de Kotori, otra persona se hizo visible

"Kotori…" Susurro Origami reconociéndola

"Hola Origami-san" Dijo aquella persona, quiera era Kurumi con una gran sonrisa

"…." En silencio Yoshino se ocultó detrás de Origami

"Kurumi" Susurro Origami con una mirada algo hostil a Kurumi

"jeje" Rio esta última ante aquellas palabras mientras Origami aún le miraba de manera hostil por de aquel día, pero otro lado, Kotori volvió a pasar por la puerta y poniéndose detrás de Kurumi, dijo

"Ehh entra"

"No quiero" Del costado de la puerta sonó aquella voz femenina

"Ehh ¿quién ese?" Pregunto Origami intrigada por la voz desconocida

"Vamos onee-chan" Dijo Kotori mientras jala a alguien, pero jalo con mucha fuerza haciendo que aquella persona salga dispara hacia Origami

"Ahhh" Dijeron ambas mientras caían al suelo

"Ouch…ah" Dijo Origami sobándose de la cabeza, pero al ver quien la empujo

"¿Eh?" Susurro ante la persona, quien era una chica de su misma edad, cabello azul, ojos marrones, quien usaba un lindo vestido azul con celeste claro sin mangas, aparte de estar descalza.

"¡Ahhh!" Dijo la chica sonrojada

"Eh estas linda Shidou" Pero, y en un tono alegre, dijo Origami reconociendo que la chica era Shidou en un segundo

"Ehh" Tanto Kotori, Kurumi y Yoshino susurro algo sorprendidas

"¿Cómo lo reconociste tan rápido?" Dijo Kotori sorprendida

"Ehh su olor es de Shidou" Dijo Origami en un tono kawaii

"Pero enserio, está muy linda" A lo que continuo con un pulgar arriba viendo a Shidou

"Ahhh no digas cosas tan lindas a un monstruo como yo" Con vergüenza y gritando, dijo Shidou agachándose en posición fetal

"Va pero te vez bien" Dijo Origami agachándose a él y consolándolo.

"Ehh….en serio" Dijo Shidou algo tímido

"Si, no Yoshi-chan" Dijo Origami viendo a Origami

"Si…estas muy kawaii" Dijo Yoshino con una pequeña sonrisa

"Ehh…" Dijo Shidou aun avergonzado

"Bien pasemos que tenemos que hablar de algo" Interrumpiéndolos, dijo Kotori entrando

"Ok" Dijo Origami alegremente

"…." Tras sentarse, hubo un silencio entre todas ellas (?)

"Bueno, hay algo que tiene que saber de Kurumi" Interrumpiendo el silencio, dijo Kotori en un tono serio

"Je" Rio Kurumi con una sonrisa

"Dinos" Con seriedad, dijo Origami con una mirada hostil

"Bien…." Dijo Kotori mientras comenzaba a explicar sobre la actual Kurumi y la original Kurumi, claro ocultando cualquier indicio de saber por el otro mundo

"Entonces…. Esta Kurumi no es la original sino…. ¿cómo una especie de clon dimensional?" Pregunto Origami intrigada y sorprendida ante la información dada

"Si algo haci" Dijo Kotori algo seria

"Hummm" Con una cara pensativa, Origami susurra con una mirada seria y kawaii

"…." En silencio las demás se le quedan mirando, en ello, Yoshino comenta

"Je entonces hay como millones de Kurumi-san-s, pero tú te liberaste"

"Si conejito" Respondio Kurumi sonriendo

"Ahhh, no hay de otra, si Shidou dice que eres de fiar, lo creo" Por su parte, Origami responde algo seria mirando a Kurumi

"Enserio" Dijeron las demás sorprendidas

"Si, aunque tendrá que tomar la habitación del fondo" Dijo Origami señalando la habitación del fondo

"Ok, muchas gracias" Dijo Kurumi sorprendida

"De nada, pero…." Respondio Origami en un tono normal a lo que continua con una mirada seria y hostil

"Cualquier acción incorrecta y te evaporizare con mi ángel"

"Entiendo" Con una sonrisa, respondió Kurumi viéndola

"Ok" Dijo Origami con los brazos cruzados

"Espero que nos podamos llevar bien" Dijo Kurumi con una pequeña sonrisa

"Hummm solo pórtate bien" Respondio Origami en un tono algo mas amigable

"Ok" Respondio Kurumi con una sonrisa sincera

"Bien, a tengo que salir con onee-chan para algo importante, haci que no estaremos hasta la noche" Levantándose, dijo Kotori siendo seguida por Shidou

"Humm entiendo" Dijo Origami asintiendo, a lo que mira a Shidou y dijo

"Ah Shidou"

"Si…" Respondo este último algo nervioso

"Ven temprano para jugar" Dijo Origami con una sonrisa

"Ok" Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa, pero….

"Si aparte que después te quiero probar algunos vestidos que tengo" Continuo Origami sonriendo

"Ehh" Sonrojándose, dijo Shidou sorprendido

"Je, no sabía que te gustaba travestirse, pero ahora contigo será más divertido elegir ropa" Continuo Origami algo sorprendida, pero sin molestarse del habito de Shidou

"Ehh…ok" Nervioso, respondió Shidou

"Bien cuídate" Respondio Origami con una sonrisa

"ok, Origami, puedes enseñarle a Kurumi la casa, que mañana iremos a comprar ropa" Por su parte, dijo Kotori con una sonrisa mientras salía con Shidou

"Hummm ok" Dijo Origami sonriendo

Base subterránea de Ratatoskr, 11:00 am

En la entrada de una sala de quirófano, se encontrar Kotori nerviosa, a lo que vino Reine

"Humm ¿está todo listo?" Pregunto Kotori nerviosa

"Si, sacamos a Mana de la suspensión que estaba junto a Kurumi, aparte que desde las 5 la han estado operando retirando casi el 90% de realizadores de su cuerpo, además que instalaron algunos realizadores de los nuestros, y aunque su poder sea menor, aun tendrá potencia" Dijo Reine en un tono normal

"Bien" Respondio Kotori, pero al mismo tiempo un grupo de médicos trajeron a Shidou en su formal normal de hombre que estaba echado en una camilla listo para la operación.

"Shidou" Dijo Kotori preocupada

"Si" Respondio este último algo nervioso

"¿Esta listo Shidou?" Pregunto Kotori con Shidou apunto de entra al quirófano

"Si, es por Mana" Respondio Shidou con sincero

"Ahhh, suerte" Estresada, dijo Kotori preocupada

"ok" Respondio Shidou entrando al quirófano

"Reine" Tras entrar Shidou, Kotori le dijo a Reine con una mirada de preocupación

"Si, dile a Otacon que tenga mucho cuidado" Continuo con un par de lágrimas en los ojos

"Ok" Respondio Reine con seriedad cerrando a la puerta.

"Ahhh baka" Susurro Kotori quedando sola en la pasillo

* * *

Quirófano, 20 minutos despues

Entrando Shidou en una camilla, quien antes fue anestesiado, fue recibido por los cirujanos y médicos que estaban operando a Mana, quien está conectada a varias máquinas de soporte vital ya sea por tubos a su boca, nariz, etc, o intravenosa; con varias incisiones en gran parte del cuerpo. Aparte que a su costado había una mesa con una plancha metálica donde colocaban todos los realizadores que estaban en el cuerpo de Mana, los cuales eran demasiados formando una gran acumulación con forma de pirámide a pesar que los realizadores eran tan pequeños como una monera

"Shidou-kun está ya dormido" Dijo Reine que usaba una bata de cirujano

"Bien hagan una incisión en toda la caja torácica" A su costado, dijo Otacon con otros médicos y aparatos médicos operando a Mana

"Entiendo" Dijo uno de los médicos, a lo que se acercaron a Shidou y comenzaron a hacerle cortes en todo el pecho hasta la cintura

"Bien" Dijo Otacon viendo la escena, a lo que dijo

"Doctora Marcova ¿cómo va Mana-san?" Hablo mirando a la doctora Marcova

"Estable" Dijo esta última revisando un panel que está levitando a su costado donde se mostraban las lecturas de Mana mientras operaba a la loli

"Bien, comencé la fase dos" Dijo Otacon mientras los demás médicos asintieron y comenzaron a hacer los cortes, tanto carne como hueso de Shidou y Mana

"ok…." Respondio Otacon viendo como terminaban de cortar y saca con cuidado los huesos y carne para luego mostrar los órganos de ambos palpitando

"Con cuidado extraer todo los órganos de la cavidad abdominal a excepción de los del aparato reproductor" Dijo Otacon mientras señalaba a Mana

Entendido" Dijo uno de los médicos mientras los demás sacaban los órganos de Mana para luego dejarla hueca y conectada las venas y arterias conectada a varias maquinas

"Bien" Con algo de asco, respondió Otacon, a lo que fue a la doctora Marcova

"¿Como esta?" Pregunto preocupado

"Estable, aunque ha habido una pérdida considerable de sangre por tantos órganos extraídos" Dijo la doctora operando las consolas

"Se, ahora turno de Shidou" Dijo viendo a Shidou, a lo que los médicos comenzaron a sacarle los órganos con cuidados y comenzaron a ponerlos a Mana con cuidado

"Bien con cuidado…" Dijo Otacon viendo como los realizadores hacían levitar los órganos mientras los doctores manipulan con cuidado los otros órganos que quedaban para ser retirarlos

"Doctor" Pero entonces, uno de los médicos dijo algo preocupado

"¿Que?" Dijo Otacon preocupado

"La balanza indica un aumento significativo en el corazón… ¿Proseguimos?" Dijo algo preocupado con la balanza electromagnética midiendo el peso del corazón de Shidou, el cual indicaba que era muy superior al promedio

"Puede que sea solo un error, proseguir" Dijo Otacon intrigado

"Ok" Respondio el medico prosiguiendo con el trasplante

Después se trasplantaron los demás órganos, a su vez que se conectaban con el cuerpo de Mana

"Con cuidado" Dijo Otacon mientras veían que colocaban el ultimo órgano en Mana

"Y ya está" Dijo uno de los doctores al finalizar el trasplante y conectarlo

"Nanobots reparando todas las venas y demás conexiones" Comento otro médico random viendo una de las consolas, a su vez que en una de las intravenosa que esta conectadas a Mana comenzaba a pasar un flujo de nanobots a su cuerpo

"Cerebro a reconocido a nuevos órganos" Dijo otro personal random viendo otra pantalla con un esquema de los nervioso de Mana

"¿Cómo va la compatibilidad genética?" Pregunto Otacon

"Bien, aunque…" Dijo el médico random viendo sorprendido a la pantalla

"Aunque…" Dijo Otacon intrigado

"Es muy alta, más que en caso de gemelos" Respondio el medico aun sorprendido

"Ehh" Susurro Otacon con la boca abierta, a lo que dijo pensativo

"Eso si extraño"

"Conexiones al 90% por ciento" De otro lado, dijo otro médico random mostrando otra pantalla

"Bien, ¿Cómo va las células cancerosas?" Pregunto Otacon a la doctora Marcova

"Reducidas casi al 10% por ciento, es un milagro" Respondio ella sorprendida

"Je, Reine no se equivocaba" Dijo Otacon en un tono positivo

"¿Y Shidou?" Pregunto curioso

"Regeneración va a un buen ritmo, aunque ha habido un pequeño descenso hace unos segundo, pero lo malo es que algunos órganos no se están que regeneran bien" Respondio la doctora indicando algunos órganos que no se habían desarrollado correctamente

"Joder, cambiarlos por órganos artificiales" Dijo Otacon algo molesto

"Entiendo" Dijo la doctora, a lo que ordeno a otros cirujanos, quienes retiraron los órganos deformes e implantaron órganos artificiales

"¿Cómo está?" Después de un tiempo, pregunto Otacon

"Estable, los órganos ya están funcionando y los cortes se han regenerado" Respondio uno de los doctores random

"Bien" Dijo Otacon aliviado

"¿Cuándo crees que se recuperen?" Pregunto a la doctora Marcova

"Yo diría semanas a Mana, pero la recuperación de Shidou está casi completa" Respondio esta última chequeando los paneles

"Je, entonces Mana…" Dijo Otacon, pero entonces una alarma sonó y un médico random dijo

"Doctor"

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Otacon preocupado

"La paciente Mana, ella…" Respondio el medico random sorprendido

"No me…." Preocupado y temiendo lo peor, dijo Otacon pero el medico hablo

"No, ha habido un aumento descomunal de renegación celular"

"Haber…" Sorprendido, dijo Otacon yendo a ver a Mana pero…

"Joder eso es…" Hablo sorprendido al ver que las heridas y cortes se habian cerrado con unas llamitas media azules

"Casi todos los cortes se borraron" Dijo el médico radom plasmado

"¿Eso es bueno?" Pregunto la doctora Marcova

"No sé, talvez sea algo de poder que quedo en sus órganos de Shidou" Dijo Otacon teorisando

"Pero la regeneración fue muy rápida" Dijo la doctora sorprendida

"Ahh lo que haya sido, ya fue" Dijo Otacon negando con la cabeza

"Hay que solo dar un forme de la operación y esperar órdenes" Continuo viendo a los demás, a lo que los demás asintieron y dijeron

"Entiendo" Después procedieron a llevar a Mana y Shidou a una habitación a recuperase

"Ahhh" Saliendo y estando solo, Otacon dio un suspiro y se preguntó a si mismo

"¿Qué rayos ocurrió?"

* * *

Habitación 302, Con Shidou 5:00 p.m.

"Ah…" Con cansancio, Shidou abrió los ojos sintiéndose algo liviano, para luego sentarse y tocarse la cara

"Shidou" A su costado, sonó una voz conocida

"Ahh….Kotori" Dijo Shidou viendo que era su hermana Kotori

"uff me tenías preocupada" Dijo Kotori dando un suspiro de alivio

"ahh… ¿qué día es?" Dijo Shidou sobándose la cabeza

"Solo paso 5 horas, baka" Respondio Kotori con los brazo cruzados y una mirada tsundere

"¿Ehh? ¿Qué rayos…?" Dijo Shidou sorprendido

"Ahh, tu cuerpo pudo recuperase de la operación, aunque tuvimos que implantarte algunos órganos artificiales para evitar complicaciones" Comento Kotori algo amargada

"Ok… ¿y Mana?" Pregunto Shidou preocupado

"Bueno…eso es lo curioso" Respondio Kotori con una mirada complicada

"¿Ehh?" Susurro Shidou sin entender

"A tenido una regeneración impresionante llegando a estar casi totalmente recuperada aunque creemos que se deba por la energía que está en tus órganos" Respondio Kotori algo sorprendida

"Entiendo" Dijo Shidou impactado, a lo que intento pararse, pero le dolía un poco el pecho

"Baka ten cuidado, tuvimos que implantarte un corazón artificial" Ayudándolo, dijo Kotori molesta

"Ahh…eso es malo" Dijo Shidou sintiéndose raro

"No, solo que tardar un poco en ajustarse con tu ritmos cardiacos, después trabajara mejor que tu corazón normal" Respondio Kotori mientras terminaba de ponerlo sentado

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou asintiendo

"Por suerte tu tracto digestivo se pudo regenerar al completo, pero los riñones tuvieron que ser remplazados por artificiales" Continuo Kotori con los brazos cruzados

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou asintiendo

"En los demás, se pudo regenerar completamente, aunque ya te podemos dar de alta" Continuo Kotori mientras se dirija a un maletín que había en la cómoda cercana

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Shidou sorprendido

"Si, aunque de Mana le daremos toda la noche para que descanse, ya mañana se decidirá si darle de alta o no" Continuo Kotori mientras abría el maletín

"OK" Respondio Shidou pensando

"Toma tu ropa normal" Sacando un chip del maletín, dijo Kotori ofreciéndole a Shidou

"Ahh chips" Respondio este último recibiéndolo y poniéndolo en la nuca, donde un terminar oculto por su pelo y parte de su piel se abrió aceptando el chip

"Si Otacon lo relleno con distintos atuendo para tu uso, aparte que durante la operación pudo implantarte varios componentes extras" Explico Kotori apoyándose en la pared

"Bien" Respondio Shidou mientras cambiaba su atuendo por unas zapatillas, pantalón azul y una camisa manga corta azulada

"Como me veo" Dijo levantándose

"Nada mal" Respondio Kotori con una sonrisa

"OK" Dijo Shidou yendo hacia la puerta

"Vas por Tohka" Tras un respiro, dijo Kotori con una mirada seria

"….." En silencio Shidou solo se acercó a la puerta

"Shidou, escucha" Con algo de tristeza, dijo Kotori, a lo que continuo

"La Tohka de este mundo no es como la que conocemos" Pero Shidou solo abrió la puerta

"Conociéndote, intentaste hablar con ella como antes, pero ten cuidado con lo que dices" Dándose por vencida, dijo Kotori cruzando los brazos

"Se" Dijo Shidou en un tono normal

"Bien por ahí mándale mis saludos" Dijo Kotori algo positiva

"Ok" Respondio Shidou mientras salía, a lo que ya sola, Kotori dio un suspiro y dijo amargada

"Joder"

* * *

5:30 p.m. hospital Tenguu de la JSDF

"Y…llegue" Susurro Shidou mirando el enorme edificio que era el hospital para persona militar de la ciudad, a lo que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Ahh Tohka...realmente espero que esté bien..." Susurro entrando hacia el mostrador de la recepción.

"Disculpe" Pregunto Shidou en un tono respetuoso

"Buenos días, ¿Es su primera vez aquí? Normalmente requeriría una recomendación" Respondio la recepcionista en un tono neutro.

"Ah, no. He venido de visita. ¿Puedo preguntar dónde está la habitación en la que se encuentra actualmente Yatogami?" Respondio Shidou con sinceridad

"¿Yatogami-san? ¿Puedo preguntar si es usted un miembro de la familia?" Pregunto la recepcionista con algo de seriedad

"Ahhh, fui llama por ella" Respondio Shidou algo avergonzado.

"Ahhh veo…espere por favor" Respondio la recepcionista algo sorprendida, a lo que manipuló la computadora, y luego de unos segundos, hablo mirando a Shidou.

"Ahh si, está en su habitación en recuperación, aunque ahora dice que no…." Dijo la recepcionista, pero fue interrumpida por una voz de atrás

"... ¿Shidou?" Detrás, una voz familiar sonó, a lo que Shidou volteo y vio a una chica con bata de paciente, apoyada en un soporte de intravenosas.

"¿Tohka?" Sorprendido y algo aliviado de verla, dijo Shidou acercándose a Tohka, la cual tenía la frente y extremidades envuelta en venda.

"¿Estás bien?" Algo preocupada, dijo Tohka con una cara normal

"Ahh si" Respondio Shidou algo nervioso, a lo que Tohka dio un suspiro de alivio y pregunto

"¿Qué paso con Tobichi Origami?" En un tono algo serio, pregunto Tohka

"Ahh, Origami está bien" Respondio Shidou en un tono sincero

"Tsk" Rechinado los dientes, respondió Tohka molesta

"¿Eh?" Susurro Shidou nervioso

"No es nada" Negó con la cabeza Tohka con una expresión algo complicada

"Pero… ¿por qué estás aquí? Deberías descansar" Intentando cambiar de tema, dijo Shidou nervioso.

"Baje comprar algo de beber... ¿Y tú, Shidou?" Respondio Tohka sin rodeos

"Nn...Así que es por eso….Yo había venido a visitarte" Respondio Shidou algo nervioso, a lo que Tohka se sonrojo un poco y hablo intentando sonar indiferente

"Ahh…gracias"

"Bueno me alegra ver que estés bien" Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa

"….." En silencio Tohka solo bajo la mirada algo sonrojada

"Humm... ¿Tohka? ¿No vas a volver a tu habitación?" Pregunto Shidou viéndola extraña

"Ahhh si" Dándose cuenta de las palabras de Shidou, dijo Tohka asintiendo con una cara simple

"Bueno. Entonces yo debería volver también..." Dijo Shidou volteando hacia la puerta, pero Tohka dobló sus rodillas y cayó al suelo.

"¿¡Toh-Tohka!? ¿Estás bien?" Preocupado, dijo Shidou auxiliándola, fijándose que se había lastimado su nariz y su frente, ya que estaban rojas. A su vez que el personal y los pacientes a su alrededor estuvieron alertas, pero Tohka los ignoro y dijo

"No puedo regresar sola" Hablo en un tono monocorde

"¿Ehh pero pudis…?" Pregunto Shidou sorprendiéndose de las similitudes que paso en el mundo anterior

"Acompáñame de regreso" Dijo Tohka con una mirada sin emociones pero algo sonrojada

"Pero…" Intento negar Shidou, pero Tohka intervino sin inmutarse

"Acompáñame de regreso"

"Ok" Dijo Shidou asintiendo rendido.

"Entonces... ¿puedes caminar Tohka?" Continúo viéndola

"Ahh me duele las piernas" Respondió Tohka intentando mover las piernas para que estas no se logren levantar

"Entiendo, espérame que voy por una silla de ruedas" Dijo Shidou buscando una silla de ruedas, pero Tohka tiró de una esquina de su ropa.

"Hummm, ¿hay algún problema?" Sintiendo que tenía un deja vu, dijo Shidou con una expresión simple

"No me gustan las sillas de ruedas" Respondió Tohka viendo a un lado

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" Pregunto Shidou curioso

"Me voy a marear" Dijo Tohka en un tono monocorde

"..." En silencio Shidou solo bajo la mirada sintiéndose incomprendido

"Bueno, si quieres puedes…." Dijo Shidou en un tono bajo, pero Tohka intervino

"Cárgame" Levantando las manos, dijo Tohka en un tono sin emociones

"¿Ehh?" Susurro Shidou sorprendido de aquellas palabras de Tohka.

"Cárgame" Volvió a pedir levantando las manos como si fuera un bebe

"Pero puedo…" Dijo Shidou buscando otra salida, pero…

"Cárgame" Retito Tohka en la misma pose

"Ahhh…ok" Rindiéndose, dijo Shidou bajando la mirada y volteando su espalda hacia ella.

En respuesta Tohka se levantó ligeramente, apoyándose en Shidou

"…" En silencio Shidou se sonrojo un poco, y aunque él ya había cargo a Tohka antes, se sentía extraño cargar ahora.

"Ahhh ¿Tohka? ¿Estas….?" Dijo Shidou algo preocupado

"Estoy bien" Respondio Tohka en un tono monocorde mientras se aferraba con fuerza a Shidou, a su vez que sus pechos se presionaba en la espalda de Shidou.

"ok…." Respondio Shidou algo sonrojado mientras agarra el soporte de la intravenosa conectada a la muñeca de Tohka y comenzaba a caminar

"Bueno...Tohka. ¿Dónde está tu habitación?" Pregunto Shidou curioso

"Edificio oeste. Tercer piso. Habitación Número 305" Respondio Tohka sin rodeos

"Je…ok" Respondio Shidou sonriendo recondando que esa era la misma habitación donde Origami había descansado en el mundo anterior.

Posteriormente comenzó a caminar por el pasillo entre el edificio central y el edificio oeste. Pero después…

"¡Waaah!" Pasando por el pasillo de conexión, Shidou susurro asustando, ya que Tohka había comenzado a lamer el cuello de él.

"Toh-Tohka. Haces..." Dijo Shidou nervioso y sonrojándose

"Ohh disculpa" Dijo Tohka deteniéndose, posteriormente llegaron al edificio oeste, tomaron el ascensor hasta el tercer piso, caminando según las instrucciones de Tohka. Pero los brazos de Tohka se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Toh-Tohka?" Susurro Shidou asustado

"Hu…Ha….Hu….Ha…." Respondio con dificulta, dijo Tohka en un tono algo excitado

"Oye, no crees que..." Dijo Shidou sonrojándose, pero…

"Hu…Ha…..Hu…..Ha…." Susurro Tohka siguiendo respirando excitada por una extraña razón

"Oye..." Susurro Shidou sintiéndose muy incómodo, pero rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia la habitación 305, y entrando, colocó a Tohka en la cama que estaba dentro.

"..." En silencio, Tohka algo sonrojada mientras se lamió los labios por alguna razón

"Haa...Haa..." Susurro Shidou mientras se apoyó en la pared viendo la habitación, la cual estaba pintada en blanco, con una cama, un gabinete, una televisión y unas sillas, aparte que probablemente hubo un visitante antes, ya que el jarrón encima del gabinete tenía flores de muchos colores y tipos, aparte que la canasta tenía manzanas en el interior.

"Bueno, Tohka. Debería irme ahora" Dijo Shidou volteando a la puerta, pero el estómago de Tohka comenzó a gruñir.

"¿No has comido?" Pregunto Shidou con la mirada baja, a lo que Tohka asintió en respuesta.

"En serio... voy a llamar" Dijo Shidou intentando salir a buscar una enfermera, pero…

"..." En silencio, Tohka tomo la manzana y con un cuchillo en mano, le entrego a Shidou

"Pélalo" Dijo en un tono monocorde

"¿Eh? bueno" Sonrojándose, dijo Shidou mientras se sentó en una banca cercana, para luego agarra la manzana y el cuchillo para luego comenzar a pelar las manzanas en unos minutos

"Muy bien, ¿esto estará bien?" Terminado, ofreció el plato a Tohka, pero ella no pareció satisfecha, movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha negando.

"¿Estas bien Tohka?" Pregunto Shidou sabiendo lo que iba a decir

"Dame de comer" Dijo Tohka en un tono sincero

"…" En silencio Shidou bajo la mirada y dijo

"Pero puedes hacer esto, ¿no?"

"Me han dicho que evite actividades extenuantes" Explico Tohka en un tono monocorde

"Pero caminaste por un jugo hace un momento" Dijo Shidou aun con una mirada baja

"Ah..." Ignorando las palabras de Shidou, Tohka abrió la boca

"Entiendo…..creo" Dijo Shidou cogiendo un trozo de manzana y lo llevó a la boca de Tohka.

"Toma come" Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

"¡Ah! ¡Han!" Con un gesto kawaii, Tohka mordió la manzana dejando la otra mitad con Shidou.

"Uh, ¿quieres más?" Pregunto Shidou sonriendo, a lo que Tohka asintió y él le ofreció el otro trozo, pero….

"¿Eh?" Susurro en shock cuando Tohka comenzó a chupar de la mano de Shidou tras comer el trozo de manzana

"..." Ignorando a Shidou, Tohka lo sujeto con fuerza y comenzó a lamerle los dedos.

"¡Oye Tohka! Detente, en serio... ¿Toh-Tohka?" Grito Shidou nervioso, pero por suerte logro despegarse de Tohka, sacando su mano con baba sonrojándose.

"Gracias por la comida" Limpiándose la boca, dijo Tohka inclinando la cabeza en una reverencia.

"¿Estás bien ahora?" Dijo Shidou nervioso, peor Tohka señaló sobre el gabinete.

"Eso" Dijo mirando a un simple termómetro electrónico.

"Necesito tomar mi temperatura" Continuo explicando su condición

"Ok….." Respondio Shidou tomando el termómetro y dándoselo a Tohka. Pero ella se negó

"¿Está bien?" Pregunto Shidou sorprendido

"Ha…puedes ayudarme" Dijo Tohka algo sonrojada

"¿Eh?" Susurro Shidou frunció el ceño a lo que dijo

"Pero solo debes colocarlo bajo el brazos…."

"Ejercicio excesivo" Respondio Tohka en un tono monocorde

"Ahhh, Ok" Dando un suspiro, dijo Shidou sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir

"Siéntate aquí" Dijo Tohka dando unos golpes en la cama.

"Ok…." Dijo Shidou asintiendo, para luego sentarse en el lugar designado, posteriormente Tohka se levantó y se sentó frente a él apoyándose en sus piernas.

"¿Toh-Tohka?" Nervioso, dijo Shidou viendo el rostro algo sonrojada, a lo que ella se desabrochaba los botones de su bata, revelando su pecho.

"¿Tohka?" Susurro sonrojado Shidou

"Cuando Tokisaki Kurumi se transfirió a nuestra escuela, te acercaste mucho a ella" Respondio ella en un tono bajo

"¿Eh?...si" Respondio Shidou nervioso

"Bueno….he decidido ser más cercana" Susurro Tohka sonrojada mientras agarraba la mano derecha de Shidou que tenía el termómetro llevándolo a su axila izquierda.

"Mételo Shidou" Dijo en un tono algo nerviosa

"¿Eh?" Dijo Shidou sonrojado

"El termómetro…. Por favor" Dijo Tohka en un tono monocorde pero sonrojada y kawaii

"Pero eso..." Dijo Shidou negándose, pero…

"Si no puedes ahí podemos pasar con medirme la medir la temperatura de otro lugar" Dijo Tohka mientras le baja la mano

"Ehh ¿dónde?" Pregunto Shidou nervioso

"Donde sale los hijos" Respondio mientras continuaba desabrochándose la bata

"Ahh no, si quieres pasamos a lo de tu axila…aparte que eso solo hacen con los bebes" Dijo Shidou tapándose los ojos

"Hummm, no el doctor ya me midió hace un rato, aparte que según una última investigación descubrieron que la medición por el recto o la vagina es más confiable que el de la axila" Dijo Tohka algo sonrojada

"Ahhhhh" Dijo Shidou sonrojándose al rojo vivo

"Si quieres solo ayúdame a sostenerme…por…favor" Dijo Tohka volteando para estar de espalda a Shidou

"….." En silencio Shidou solo bajo la mirada nervioso al ver que Tohka se había desabrochado

"Ahhh ok" Nervioso dijo Shidou mientras le agarraba de la cintura y Tohka se apoyaban en las piernas de Shidou mientras extendía sus piernas y apoyaba su trasero en la entrepierna de Shidou

"Bien" Dijo Tohka algo sonrojada

"….." En silencio, Shidou solo miro a otro lado

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Tohka en un tono normal

"No… eso solo…." Respondió Shidou pero…

Toc toc De la nada, alguien toco la puerta

"Ehh ¿quién será?" Dijo Shidou mirando a la puerta

"Voy a ver" Por su parte, dijo Tohka mientras se levantaba y acomodaba la baja

"¿Eh?" Susurro al verla caminar, pero Tohka la ignoro y pregunto por la puerta

"¿Quién ese?"

(Tohka-san soy yo Miku) Del otro lado, dijo Miku en un tono alegre

"Ehhhhh" Tanto Shidou como Tohka gritaron sorprendidos y asustados

(¿Eh? ¿Hay alguien más ahí?) Pregunto Miku sorprendida

"Ahhh solo yo y Shid-digo Shiori" Respondio Tohka algo nerviosa

(Ahh ¿Shiori-chan está ahí?) Alegremente, dijo Miku sorprendida

"Porque…" Molesto susurro Shidou molesto, pero Tohka se le acercó y dijo

"Sigue la corriente"

"Pero…" Intento negarse pero…

"Por favor" Pido de rodilla Tohka

"Ahhh" Susurro Shidou mientras activa su módulo de voz y se acercó a la puerta

"Ahhh Miku" Con una linda voz de mujer, dijo Shidou a Miku

(¡Shiori-chan!) Alegremente, respondió Miku

"¿Estas de visita?" Pregunto Shidou nervioso

(Ahh si, Tohka-san me mando a comprar un dulce llamado turrón, por suerte la conseguí en una tienda peruana en el centro de Tokyo) Respondio Miku algo cansada

"Ehh hasta Tokyo fuiste" Dijo Shidou sorprendido

(Ehh si salí en la mañana y recién vengo) Dijo Miku en un tono positivo

"….." En silencio, Shidou bajo mirada

"Lo siento" Susurro Tohka algo lamentada

(Ahh voy a entrar) Dijo Miku mientras intentaba abrí la puerta

"Ehhhhh" Tanto Shidou como Tohka gritaron.

(Ah….) Susurro Miku sin entender

"Tohka, voltea por un rato y ¿Acá hay cámaras?" Desesperado, dijo Shidou mirando A Tohka

"Eh, pero…"Dijo Tohka sin entender

"Solo voltea y dime" Dijo Shidou presionando

"OK, y todas las desactive y bote" Dijo Tohka volteando a su cama

"Bien…" Susurro Shidou sonrojada

(Ahh pasa…) Dijo Miku intriga, pero….

"Ahh pasa Miku" Por su parte dijo Shidou mientras abría la puerta

"Ehh" Susurro Tohka sorprendida, pero al voltear

"¿Eh?" Susurro algo sorprendida al ver que Shidou tenía una apariencia femenina con un lindo vestido azul con celeste claro sin mangas y par de sandalias de cinta en la zona de los dedos y otra en el tobillo de color blanco azulado.

(Ahh Shiori-chan que bonito vestido) Dijo Miku entrando, quien usaba una camisa sin mangas, con un pantalón azul y bailarías violetas

"Si…me lo compre en una tienda" Respondio Shidou sonrojado y con las manos atrás

(Ohhhhh esta hermosa… ¿son de diseñador?) Señalando las sandalias, dijo Miku alegremente

"Ehh si" Respondio Shidou nervioso al usar calzado femenino

"…." En silencio, Tohka solo dio un suspiro de alivio

(Ahh ¿Qué estaban haciendo?) Pregunto Miku con curiosidad

"Ahh midiendo la temperatura de Tohka" Dijo Shidou mirando a Tohka

"Por….mi vagina" Continuo Tohka algo sonrojada

(Ohh interesante) Con una cara algo excitada, dijo Miku con los dedos cerca a la boca

(Si quieren las ayudo) Continúo sentándose en la cama

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou sorprendido

(Tranquilas) Dijo Miku con una sonrisa amigable

(Estamos entre chicas) Continúo con una mirada editada

"Ehh" Susurro Tohka con seriedad y una mirada algo sonrojada

"Bien, yo lo sujeto y tú la pones" Ignorándola, dijo Shidou con una sonrisa nerviosa

"¿Ehh?" Susurro Tohka sorprendida

(Ok, será un placer) Dijo Miku acercándose

"Bien" Dijo Tohka algo nerviosa

Después, Tohka se volvió a apoyar en Shidou, sonrojándose este último, a su vez que Miku agarro el termómetro y Tohka se abrió la bata y separo las piernas poniendo los pies en las rodillas de Shidou

"Ahhh…Miku" Algo sonrojada, dijo Tohka nerviosa

(Si Tohka-san) Con una mirada excitada, dijo Miku

"Por favor….hazlo con cuidado y cariño" Respondio Tohka sonrojada

(Ok…ah...achoo) Respondio Miku, pero antes de terminar, estornudo con fuerza

"Ahhh" Susurro Shidou sonrojado

"Ten más cuidado" Dijo Tohka sonrojada en un tono monocorde

(Ah lo siento….aún sigo resfriada) Dijo Miku sacando un papel higiénico y limpiándose la nariz

"ok" Dijo Tohka asintiendo mientras se limpia del estornudo

"Ha…ha….ha" Susurro Shidou sonrojándose

(Estas bien Shiori-chan) Dijo Miku mirando que Shidou estaba muy pero muy sonrojado

"Ahh si, solo algo nerviosa" Respondio Shidou con una sonrisa sonrojada

(Ok….) Respondio Miku mientras comenzó a introducción el termómetro en Tohka

"¡eh….!" Susurro Tohka sonrojándose en el instante que la punta del termómetro tocó su piel.

"¿Estás bien Tohka?" Pregunto Shidou preocupado

"Ahh...estoy bien. Solo….está un poco...frío" Dijo Tohka intentando sonar seria

(Ahh tranquila) Dijo Miku mientras lo introducía con más fuerza

"Kyaaa" Susurro Tohka sonrojándose

"Miku" Dijo Shidou sonrojado

(Ahh pero se está poniendo bueno) Dijo Miku haciendo un puchero infantil

"humm" Susurro Shidou molesto

(Ahh ok) Dándose por vencida, dijo Miku

(Pero el lunes vienes a mi casa para terminar el entrenamiento) Continuo Miku con una sonrisa picara

"Ok" Dijo Shidou asintiendo nerviosa

"...Ah...Ah...Miku, menos...profundo, por favor" Dijo Tohka algo molesta y nerviosa

(Jejeje, perdón, creo que me sobrepase) Dijo Miku mientras retira un poco el termómetro de Tohka

"Hahahahahahaha" Por su parte, Shidou solo susurro nervioso mientras pasaba el tiempo

Un rato después

(36.2 grados, estás bien) Dijo Miku al retira el termómetro de Tohka y viendo la temperatura

"Ah…ah….gracias…a las dos" Dijo Tohka algo sonrojada

(De nada) Dijo Miku sonriendo

"No….te….preocupes" Respondio Shidou, pero entonces sonó el celular de Miku

(Ahh, Alo) Contesto ella a la llamada

(Haya, ya voy) Finalzando la llamada, corto Miku mientras se dirigía a Shidou y Tohka

(Ahh disculpen pero debo irme con las demás) Hablo inclinándose

"Entiendo, cuídate" Dijo Tohka en un tono monocorde

"Cuídate Miku" Dijo Shidou algo sonrojado

(Je, no se preocupen) Dijo Miku con una sonrisa, a lo que se dirigió a la puerta

(Nos vemos) Dijo mientras salía

"Ahhh" Ya solas (?) Susurraron ambas tranquilizándose

"Como la aguantas" Dijo Tohka sonrojada

"Es una buena amiga" Respondio Shidou nervioso, a lo que se paró y yendo a la puerta dijo

"Bueno voy también a retírame, nos vemos Tohka" pero…..

"Espera" Tohka habló a sus espaldas.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Shidou algo nervioso al saber que iba a preguntar

"Ayer, durante la batalla con Tokisaki Kurumi…. ¿qué paso con Mana?" Pregunto Tohka algo preocupada

"Hummm" Susurro algo sorprendido de que preguntase por Mana

"Mana me conto que tú eras el intruso de aquel día" Agrego Tohka con una mirada molesta

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou nervioso

"No te diré nada por ahora de eso… ¿pero qué paso con Mana?" Continúo Tohka con seriedad

"Digamos que conseguí que la curasen" Dijo Shidou algo serio

"¿Eh?" Susurro Tohka sin comprender

"Es difícil de explicar…pero es algo muy complicado" Dijo Shidou algo nervioso

"Entiendo" Respondio Tohka en un tono monocorde, a lo que dijo

"Aparte...otro Espíritu aparecido del cielo, con un Vestido Astral que parece un kimono y utiliza llamas" Continuo con una mirada seria

"..." En silencio Shidou se quedó quieto sabiendo a quien se refería y cuál era su objetivo… igual que Origami en el mundo anterior

"¿Lo recuerdas?" Pregunto con seriedad

"Ah, sí" Respondio Shidou dudó intentado no sonar sospechoso. A lo que Tohka siguió hablando con voz tranquila.

"Debido a que fui noqueada por Tokisaki Kurumi y perdiera la conciencia...quiero que me digas todo lo que viste de ese espíritu de fuego"

"No puede ver...también caí desmayado cuando apareció" Dijo Shidou con voz sincera

"Entiendo, pero si recuerdas algo, por favor me lo dices" Respondio Tohka asintiendo algo decepcionada

"Entiendo" Dijo Shidou nervioso, la razón, la curiosidad lo carcomía… de saber que pensaba Tohka del espíritu que mato a sus padres….si era igual o menor a la de Origami en el anterior mundo…. Pero en los últimos meses había demostrado ser más Tohka que Origami, haciéndole pensar que posiblemente no sea tan vengativa.

"Pero…. ¿Por qué quieres saber tanto sobre ese Espíritu?" Dijo Shidou con ganas de saciar su curiosidad

"…" En silencio, Tohka bajo la mirada y hablo

"No quería decirte, pero creo que debes saberlo"

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de mis padres?" Continuo en un tono bajo y algo molesto

"Si…sobre que fueron asesinados por Espíritus" Respondio Shidou sintiendo que el aura de Tohka era diferente, como si se hubiera puesto más…seria.

"Si…hace cinco años, quien provocó ese gran incendio en el distrito residencial de Nankou-machi…..y quemó a mis padres... fue ese Espíritu de fuego" Continuo Tohka seria

"..." En silencio, Shidou se puso más nervioso

"...Siempre, siempre he estado buscando. Siempre, buscando sin cesar" Ignorando a Shidou, Tohka siguió hablando.

"Pero por fin lo encontré. Finalmente lo encontré.

Matar. Matar. Jeje…por fin te tengo maldita

Cinco años para este fin

Uní a la AST.

Tener una unidad-CR y posteriormente una avanzada

Perfeccionándome superando mis límites….

Para acabarlo…. Para matarlo…para borra su existencia….

Todo para eliminar y vengarme….poder matar a Efreet" Con una voz maniática, Tohka continuo con una expresión seca con palabras de mucho odio, haciendo temblar a Shidou, pero tras mover la cabeza, dijo en un tono serio

"Tohka"

"matarlo…te tengo…" Susurro Tohka aun maniática

"No dejes que te consuma" Dijo Shidou molesto, pero…

"¿…?" Dándose cuenta de las palabras de Shidou, Tohka lo miro con una mirada de pocos amigos, a lo que Shidou continúo

"Tohka…la venganza no es…"

"Que sabes tú" Dijo Tohka con odio en su voz

"…" En silencio, Shidou se quedó perplejo de la actitud de Tohka

"Tú tienes a tus padres…y aunque sean adoptivos, tienes…

Tú los tienes vivos…junto a ti

Tú no sabes lo que es verlos muertos…

Reducidos a solo pedazos de carne cortada…

Con sus tripas regadas en toda la zona…

Ver sus rostros cortados….sus cuerpos…

Y su sangre salpicándote…viéndolos muertos…delante tuyo

Y antes verlos un rato antes vivos…y después de una onda morada…solo muertos" Dijo Tohka con una mirada molesta y con lágrimas en los ojos

"Haci que no digas que sabes" Continuo mientras baja la mirada

"Tohka" Susurro Shidou sin poder creer lo que dijo Tohka

"Haci que… no hables de lo… que no… sabes" Dijo Tohka volteando a otro lado con voz triste

"Por favor…eso mi misión…mi uno objetivo en mi vida" Continuo a su vez que se oía sollozar

"Pero Tohka….." Dijo Shiodou intentado hablar, pero Tohka solo se echo en su cama y con la sabanas se oculto

"Por favor… mejor será que te retires" Dijo en un tono triste

"Pero…." Dijo Shidou, pero un anuncio sonó desde el pasillo

(Las horas de visita de hoy han terminado. Todos los que siguen en el hospital, por favor salgan tan pronto como sea posible. Repito...)

"Sera mejor que vayas" Aun triste, Tohka dijo sin mirarlo

"Entiendo" Destrozado, dijo Shidou mientras cambian a la puerta con tristeza

"Por favor cuídate Shidou" Antes de salir, sonó la voz de Tohka, para después salir hacia el pasillo y caminar muy rápido, mientras lagrimas salía de sus ojos.

Tras un rato, ya había salido del hospital, y sin impórtale que está en su forma Shiori-chan, Shidou solo camino con tristeza…. La razón, Tohka no era como al antes….ella esta consumida por la venganza, ella solo quería matar al espíritu que mato a sus padres, ella no era la misma.

'Fui un tonto' Pensó con molestia, al pensar que Tohka tendría algo del mundo anterior… que sería como la chica que él había salvado… que pasaron buenos momentos…. Que tenía una relación especial.

"Tohka….por qué…" Susurro con tristeza mientras caminaba por la calle, pero desde su bolsillo sonó teléfono

"Alo" Respondio a la llamada intentando sonar normal

"Shidou" Del teléfono sonó la voz de Kotori

"Ahh Kotori ¿Qué…?" Pregunto Shidou en un tono algo deprimido

"No hay tiempo…Mana…" Respondio Kotori sorprendida

"Mana….." Susurro Shidou al oír las palabras de Kotori

* * *

Habitación 117, base subterránea de Ratatoskr

En una habitación médica, donde varias máquinas revisaba los signos vitales de la inquilina, había una chica de 13 a 14 años, pelo azul, a la cual era Mana, quien tenía un respirador en su boca, pero de repente los signos aumentaron para que luego sus parpados se levantaba poco a poco, mostrando sus ojos marrones, pero con pequeño brillo que sintió al mirar la habitación, posteriormente se sentó y con cuidado se retiró del respirador, pero unas de las intravenosa se desconectó por error

"Ahh donde estoy…." Dijo Mana despertando con algo cansancio, sin percatarse de una llamita que curaba la incisión de la intravenosa….

 **Nota-2: Avances….**

.

.

.

"¡Quieres que la perdone!" Dijo Mana molesta ante las palabras de Kotori

.

.

.

"Este es archivo que pediste Tohka-san" Dijo Sunny entregándole unas fotos a Tohka

.

.

.

"Sabes…a veces te tengo celos" Dijo Kotori a Mana

.

.

En el próximo capitulo

.

.

.

"Efreet" Susurro Tohka con odio escapando del hospital

.

.

"Ahhh ¡compras!" Con alegría, dijo Origami mientras llegaban al centro comercial con….

.

.

Discusiones, revelación y ¿Compras?

.

.


	22. extra 3:encuentro imposible xd

**Extra muy corto, este se me ocurrio tras dar un examen en la universidad, espero que les gusten, ahora los comentarios**

 **A Ikari no Ryujin: Gracias por comentar amigo, los próximos capítulos serán mas interesantes xd, de Shidou... en un de los proximos capitulos no lo van a violar...creo, de que termine igual a Gasper... no creo, aunque puede ser xd**

 **A** **baraka108 :** **Gracias por comentar amigo, jaja a mi también me gustaria ver las escenas zukulentas animadas xddd, en teoria Shidou sigue siendo virgen por no haber usado su amiguito, si me entiendes, aunque si lo consideramos como un Shiori...puede que ya no sea virgen, de Tohka...por ahora no tengo intención de volverá a la Tohka tonta, pero pronto tendrá su momento con Shidou xdd**

En una situación creada para los fans, se encuentra Tohka (humana), Origami (espíritu), Tohka del anterior mundo (espíritu) y Origami del anterior mundo (humana), con vestido astral, por parte de las que son espíritus, y unidades CR las que son humanas

"Ehh porque eres igual a mi" Sorprendida y con una mirada kawaii, dijo Tohka (espíritu) al ver a una chica igual a ella, pero con el cabello corto y ropa del AST

"Ehh yo digo lo mismo" A su costado, dijo Origami (espíritu) al ver una versión suya de cabello corto y ropa del AST

"AHH pero qué clase de broma es esta" Molesta, dijo Tohka (humana) al ver al versión más kawaii y muy, pero muy infantil de ella

"Yo digo lo mismo, esta copia barata mía tiene una expresión…muy boba" Dijo Origami (humana) con voz asqueada al ver su versión espíritu

"Ehh a ¿quién le dice boba?" Molesta, dijo Origami (espíritu) con una cara de molestia kawaii

"Jeje, Origami se dijo boba" Riendo, dijo Tohka (espíritu) al ver la pelea de Origami-s

"Enserio, que clase de broma es" Viendo con asco a su copia espirito, dijo Tohka (humana)

"Ehh porque te parece a mí" Dijo Tohka (espíritu) volviendo a ver a su yo humana

"Hmmmm" Susurro Tohka (espíritu) con una mira pensativa pero kawaii

"Yatogami Tohka, tu copia más inteligente y cool tiene razón, ¿Qué clase de broma es?" Dijo Origami (humana) algo seria viendo a Tohka (humana)

"Te entiendo, Tobichi Origami mas cool, por cierto, bonito corte" Asintiendo a Origami (Humana), dijo Tohka (humana) en un tono monocorde

"Gracias, me hace más fácil moverme en batalla, aparte de ahorra tiempo en bañarme" Asintiendo a Tohka (humana), dijo Origami (humana) sorprendida y amistosa con la Tohka (humana).

"Se, aparte que el cabello largo es molestoso" Dijo Tohka (humana) en un tono amigable a Origami (humana), a lo que ella asintió algo feliz por conocer a alguien que pensaba como ella.

"Ehh, Tobichi Origami con cabello largo…sabes de que hablan ellas" Mirando a Origami (espíritu), dijo Tohka (espíritu)

"No estoy muy segura…pero tienes un bonito vestido astral" Respondio Origami (espíritu) con una sonrisa Tohka (espiritu)

"Ahh gracias, aparte que tu vestido astral esta mejor que la ropa pegada que usa la otra chica igual a ti" En un tono alegre, dijo Tohka (espíritu) a Origami (espíritu) quien se ruborizo un poco y dijo con orgullo

"Jeje, si porque este es mi lindo vestido de novia"

"¿Vestido de novia? Aun crees en esa fantasía infantil" Molesta, dijo Origami (humana) a su otra yo espíritu, quien se enojó antes aquellas palabras y hablo molesta

"Ehh no te burles de mi vestido"

"Je por fin alguien que opina igual a mi" Asintiendo a las palabras de Origami (humana), dijo Tohka (humana) complacida de conocer alguien que piense como ella.

"Ehh no te metas Yatogami Tohka" Molesta, dijo Origami (espíritu) molesta a Tohka (humana)

"No, la Origami original es mejor que este adefesio de espíritu" imitando la voz de Origami (espíritu), dijo Origami (humana) con las manos en la nariz

"Ehh" Susurro Origami (espíritu) indignada

"Si, la Tohka cool es mil veces mejor que yo, un espíritu genérico" Imitando a Tohka (espíritu), dijo Tohka (humana) con las manos en la nariz riendo un poco al final, a lo que Origami (humana) asintió con una sonrisa amigable

"Ehh" Susurro Tohka (espíritu) también indignada.

"¿Por qué dijeron eso?" Molesta y alzando un puño, dijo Origami (espíritu)

"No fuimos nosotras" En un tono monocorde, dijo Tohka (humana) con una pequeña sonrisa

"Fueron ustedes" También en un tono monocorde, dijo Origami (humana) con una normal

"Ehh eso no es siento" Molesta, dijo Tohka (espíritu) alzando su puño seca de su yo humana

"Si ustedes se taparon la nariz" Dijo Origami (espíritu), también alzando su puño seca de su yo humana

"No eso su imaginación" Dijo Origami (humana) y Tohka (humana) en un tono monocorde

"Ahhh Bakas" Gritaron Origami (espíritu) y Tohka (espíritu) molestas

"Jejeje" Rio Tohka (humana) con una pequeña carcajada

"Jejeje me cae mejor esta Tohka" Dijo Origami (humana) con una mirada amistosa a Tohka (humana)

"Igual esta Origami" Dijo Tohka (humana) asintiendo a las palabras de Origami (humana)

"Humm no me importa lo que digan humanas" Molesta, dijo Origami (espíritu) cruzando los brazos

"Si lo que dice la Origami cool" Desacuerdo con las palabras de Origami (espíritu), dijo Tohka (espíritu) con una mirada seria pero kawaii

"Hmm enserio espíritus" Tanto Origami (espiritu) como Tohka (espiritu), dijeron molesta antes sus versiones espíritus

"Siiii" Dijeron las espíritus molestas

"Va Shidou preferiría a nosotras envés de ustedes" Dijo Tohka (humana) cruzando los brazos

"Ehh" Susurro Tohka (espíritu) molesta

"Correcto, Shidou se fijara en chicas humanas, no seres peligros como espíritus" Añadió Origami (humana) en un tono monocorde asintiendo a las palabras de Tohka

"Eso… eso no es cierto" Molesta, dijo Tohka (espíritu) levantando el puño

"Si… aparte que Shidou nos besó" Añadió Origami (espíritu) con una mirada de superioridad

"….." En silencio, Tohka (humana) y Origami (humana) apretaron los puños con furia con un una mirada de pocos amigos

"AHH a ti Shidou te beso" Sorprendida y algo molesta, dijo Tohka (espíritu) mirando a Origami (espíritu)

"Ehh si, para sellarme" En un tono de obviedad, dijo Origami (espíritu) en un tono amigable

"Ehh creía que Shidou solo me beso a mi" Molesta, dijo Tohka (espíritu) haciendo un pequeño puchero infantil

"Ahhh pero que estúpida es mi copia" Molesta por la reacción de su versión espíritu, dijo Tohka (humana) con una mano en su cara y sintiendo vergüenza

"Te entiendo… no puedo soportar a esta….copia niñerisada de mi" Asintiendo a las palabras de Tohka (humana), dijo Origami (humana) con una mirada hostil a las espíritus.

"Ehh a quien le dices copia, copia" Molesta, contesto Origami (espíritu) levantando su puño

"Si a quien dices copia… aparte que Shidou prefiere las chicas con cabello largo" Añadió Tohka con una mirada desafiante

"Ehh si Shidou prefiere el cabello largo" Un poco escéptica, dijo Origami (espíritu) asintiendo a las Tohka (espíritu).

"tsk…maldita seas" Molesta, dijo Tohka (humana), levantando su espada del AST

"Tranquila Tohka cool, que solo intentan provocar" Poniendo delante de Tohka, dijo Origami con una mirada hostil a las espíritus

"Jeje, haber, porque no atacas, copia segundona" En un tono burlón, dijo Origami (espíritu) con las manos en la cadera mirando a Origami (humana) sacando la lengua

"Maldito espíritu" Saliendo de sus casilla, dijo Origami (humana) furiosa, sacando su espada

"Haber" Dijo Origami (espíritu) en un tono desafiante, a lo que levanto su mano y dijo

"Metatron" Acto seguido, pilares de luz aparecieron alrededor de ella

"Si…Sandalphon" Dando un paso adelante, dijo Tohka (espíritu) mientras pisaba el suelo, a su vez que un trono medieval apareció, donde saco una gran espada

"Je ya invocaron sus ángeles" En un tono desafiante, dijo Origami (humana) con una mirada hostil

"Je con esas cosa no nos vencerán" Agrego Tohka (humana) levando su espada del AST

"Veamos qué tan buena eres" Continuo viendo a Origami (humana) con una mirada amistosa

"Espero que estés a mi nivel Tohka cool" Dijo Origami (humana) con una pequeña sonrisa a Tohka (humana)

"Lo mismo digo Origami cool" Respondio Tohka (humana) sacando su railgun

"Estas lista Tohka espíritu cool" Por otro lado, dijo Origami (espíritu) moviendo su ángel en posición de ataque con una sonrisa desafiante

"Si Origami genial" Respondio Tohka con su espada levantada

"Ahhhh" Gritaron la humanas AST con sus armas preparadas y alzándose al combate

"AHHHHH" Gritaron las espíritus lanzándose al combate

Quien gana…quien perderá…. Comenten en lo comentarios xdddd

 **Nota: No olviden de comenta** r


	23. Discusiones, revelación y ¿Compras?

**Tras terminar el 2 siclo de la universidad, les traigo este nuevo capítulo largo, ya el próximo entraremos con lo emocionante del arco, ahora comentarios**

 **A baraka108:** **Gracias por comentar amigo, el anterior capitulo fue un extra muy gracioso que se me ocurrió al leer tu comentario anterior**

 **A Ikari no Ryujin:** **Gracias por comentar amigo, la batalla le dejo a la idea de los lectores, aunque tú idea sería un buen final xdxd.**

 **Nota 1:No olviden de comentar**

Pasillo 302, base subterránea de Ratatoskr

"….." En silencio, Kotori esperaba en un pasadizo del ala médica, pero entonces….

"¡kotori!" De un costado unas voz fémina y conocida resonó algunos pasos por el pasillo

"Ehh Shidou…." Como reconociéndolo, dijo Kotori volteando…pero

"Ah…ah…ah…bien…tan rápido como pude" Dijo la persona, quien era Shidou…pero en su forma Shiori-chan y usando la vestimenta que le dio Kotori

"Je" Riendo un poco, susurro Kotori aguantando las rizas

"¿Qué…?" Dijo Shidou…pero a media palabra…

"Ahhhh" Grito al darse cuenta que un seguía en su forma femenina

"Jeje…no me digas que te gusta ser más nee-chan" Riendo y con una sonrisa pícara, dijo Kotori

"No es lo que crees...estaba Miku y Tohka…" Dijo Shidou molesto, pero al decir el nombre de Tohka…bajo su tono a uno de tristeza, a su vez que unas lágrimas salieron por sus ojos

"Tohka…" Susurro en voz baja y con la mirada baja cayendo al suelo de rodillas

"Shidou" Acercándose, dijo Kotori en un tono algo consolador

"Eh" Susurro Shidou sin entender, pero Kotori se agacho y dijo

"Escuche tu conversación con Tohka"

"Kotori…." Susurro Shidou con tristeza

"Ahh….lo siento" En un tono consolador, dijo Kotori dándole un abrazo

"AAaaa...Aaaaaaaa" Asintiendo el abrazo, Shidou comenzó a llora

"Ya...tranquilo" Dijo Kotori aun en tono tranquilizador

"Tohka…porque…." Susurro Shidou aun con lágrimas

"Ya…Haha…escucha" Intentando subirle los ánimos, dijo Kotori mirándolo a los ojos

"eh…" Susurro el/la peliazul desconcertada

"Sé que es duro…a mí también me choqueo, pero debes seguir adelante" Dijo Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa

"No se…." Susurro Shidou aun en un tono triste…pero

"Ahhh" Grito cuando Kotori le agarro de los pechos desprevenidamente

"Jeje este vestido hace más fácil agárrate de los pechos" Dijo Kotori alegremente

"¡Déjalos!" Apartándose un poco, dijo Shidou mientras se los cabria con los brazos

"jeje" Rio Kotori alegremente por la reacción de su hermano/a mayor

"Baka…" Susurro Shidou en un tono tsundere

"jajaja…ya…está bien….onee-chan" Dijo Kotori riendo un poco

"Hmmmm" Susurro Shidou aun en un tono tsundere

"Pero bueno…." Dijo Kotori bajando un poco la mirada

"Debes ser fuerte, aparte que no eres por las puras mi baka hermano/a mayor" Dijo mirándolo con una mirada de seguridad

"Bueno" Dijo Shidou asintiendo un poco

"Aparte" Continuo Kotori viendo como una mirada algo picara

"Ahora tienes a Origami" Dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Ehh" Dijo Shidou sonrojado

"Jejeje….solo bromeaba" Respondio Kotori riendo

"Pero sabes cómo era, lo cual debe dar algunos puntos extras con Tohka" Agrego con una mirada pensativa

"Se…" Dijo Shidou con una mirada baja y algo triste

"Ya vamos…pon una sonrisa" Dijo Kotori mientras le manipulaba su cara haciendo una sonrisa

"Eh" Susurro Shidou sonrojado

"Jejeje si tienes una piel suave" Dijo Kotori riendo

"Ahhhh" Susurro Shido tímidamente

"Pero bueno…" Continuo Kotori mientras se paraba a lo que dijo

"Volviendo al tema por el cual te llame"

"…." En silencio, Shidou solo se paró y la miro fijamente

"Mana despertó hace unos minutos…cosa que dejo a todos perplejos y sin entender su rápida recuperación" Dijo Kotori algo seria mientras se dirigía a una puerta

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou asintiendo mientras la seguía

"Ahora…estaremos llegando…ahora" Dijo Kotori llegando a la puerta

"Aparte…vas a entrar como Shiori-neechan" Con una sonrisa pícara, dijo viéndola

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou sonrojado

"Jejeje…me pregunto cómo Mana se lo va a…" Dijo Kotori con un dedo en los labios pero…

"Cambio" Dijo Shidou mientras cambia a su forma normal con su vestimenta anterior

"Ya vamos" Continuo en un tono algo más aliviado

"Hummm aguafiestas" Algo molesta pero no seria, dijo Kotori con una cara de molestia kawaii

"Es mi cuerpo y puedo elegir en que sexo estar" Dijo Shidou algo perturbado

"Je…aunque no me molestaría si te quedaras como Shiori-neechan" Continuo Kotori con una sonrisa picara

"Mejor vamos" Dijo Shidou algo nervioso

"Ok" Dijo Kotori abriendo la puerta

"¿Esta bien?" Dijo Shidou entrando a donde Mana descansaba tras la operación. La cual era una habitación separada por una cortina

"Ehh hay alguien…." Detrás de la cortina, dijo Mana percatándose

"Si pero creemos que será mejor que descanse un poco más" Dijo Kotori yendo a la cortina

"Bien…vamos" Dijo Shidou asintiendo, a lo que Kotori abrió la cortina

"Ehh…" Susurro Mana percatándose, quien estaba agarrando una consola que parecía muy avanzada tecnológicamente, aparte de llevar una bata de hospital

"Hola Mana" Dijo Shidou levantando la mano en forma de saludo

"Mana" Dijo Kotori en un tono normal

"Nii-sama…Kotori-san" Sorprendida, dijo Mana viéndolos

"Antes que nada…puedes bajar ese objeto, que cada uno cuesta más de 9 mil dólares" Dijo Kotori señalando la consola

"¿Ehh esto?" Dijo Mana dejando la consola en una mesa cercana

"Si, gracias" Respondio Kotori asintiendo

"Bien, como te sientes" Continuo viéndola

"Bien…aunque se siente algo pesado…pero…" Respondio Mana sentándose en un tono algo desconcertado a lo que pregunto

"¿Por qué no puedo usar mi territorio?"

"…." En silencio Shidou solo miro a Kotori, quien dijo

"Fácil te lo sacamos"

"Ehhhhh" Grito Mana sorprendida, a lo que continuo molesta

"¡Qué hicieron que! ¡Sabes lo…!"

"Era necesario para evitar la floración del cáncer" Dijo Kotori con seriedad

"Ehh ¿Cómo cáncer?" Pregunto Mana sin entender

"Ahh escucha" Algo molesta, dijo Kotori sentándose en una silla cercana

"Algunas ves te preguntaste si el realizador causaba algún daño" Dijo la pelirroja con algo de seriedad

"No…me dijeron que estaría bien" Respondio Mana con sinceridad

"Si…pero solo en pequeñas cantidades" Respondio Kotori con una mirada seria a lo que dijo

"Mientras en tu caso" Hablo mientras sacaba algunos documentos

"Ehh que es…" Algo preocupada, dijo Mana viéndola

"Era un escáner de ti cuando te recibimos" Dijo Kotori enseñándole los documentos

"Recibimos…." Dijo Mana sin prestarle atención a los documentos, a lo que se acordó de algo y mirando a Shidou, grito con molestia

"¡Tu!" Grito señalando a Shidou

"Ehh" Susurro este último sin entender

"Mal ni-sama, ¿cómo pudiste mentirme?" Molesta, dijo Mana cruzando los brazos

"Era necesa…." Dijo Shidou intentando responder, pero….

"¡Mal!" Grito Mana aun molesta

"…" En silencio, Shidou solo bajo la mirada

"Espera Mana" Molesta, dijo Kotori interviniendo

"Tú también y ¿Qué rayos ocurre?" Molesta, dijo Mana preguntando al final

"Espera…no grites que no te entiendo" Dijo Kotori con una mirada seria

"Hummm" Susurro Mana aun molesta

"Bien….en que iba" Dijo Kotori retomando su explicación

"Ah sí… veras…." Continuo mientras comenzó a contar toda la información

"…." Luego de que terminara de explicar Kotori, Mana solo tenía la mirada baja

"Y eso es…" Dando un suspiro, dijo Kotori, pero….

"No…es…cierto" Molesta y con un par de lágrimas, dijo Mana intentando negar la verdad

"Mana…" Susurro Shidou con tristeza

"No…ustedes….estas" Llorando, dijo Mana intentando negarlo

"Ahh…miraste los documentos" Dijo Kotori algo molesta volviendo a mostrar los informes de Mana antes de la operación

"No…ellos….." Devastada, dijo Mana negando

"Ahhh…Lamento decirte la verdad…pero es lo que vez" Dando un suspiro, dijo Kotori en un tono ya no tan serio

"No…esto no puede ser cierto…no…." Llorando, dijo Mana devastada y triste

"Escucha…sé que esto es difícil, pero gracias a Shidou…pudimos mejorar tu esperanza de vida" Intentando animarla, dijo Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa

"¿Ehh? ¿Cómo….?" Sorprendida, pregunto Mana

"Para eso, escúchame" Dijo Kotori algo molesta

"Ok…" Susurro Mana asintiendo

"Bien, fue algo así…." Acto seguido, Kotori comenzó a contarle de que ella era un espíritu, de la habilidad de poder sellar a un espíritu de Shidou y terminar con explicar de su operación

"Entonces tú eras el espíritu Efreet" Entiendo la situación, dijo Mana sorprendida

"Si" Confirmo Kotori algo molesta

"Y nii-sama puede sellar a los espíritus….a lo que a la larga llega a obtener sus poderes directa o indirectamente" Continuo Mana analizando la información

"Si" Confirmo Shidou interviniendo

"Y con tu poder…dinastes todos tus órganos a mí para que pudiera vivir más…" Dijo Mana viendo a Shidou, quien solo asintió

"Si" Dijo con una sonrisa

"…" En silencio, Mana solo bajo la mirada

"Mana…" Dijo Shidou algo confundido por su reacción

"Por…que" Susurro Mana algo triste

"Eh" Tanto Shidou como Kotori susurraron confundidos

"Por…que…por…que luego de todo lo que les dije…ustedes me salvaron" Dijo Mana con lágrimas en los ojos

"Por mi parte…Shidou me pidió y logre convencer a mis jefes de salvarte….aparte que no fue nada barato" En un tono tsundere, dijo Kotori viendo a otro lado

"Kotori" Dijo Shidou algo molesto

"Lo siento" Dijo Kotori en un tono normal

"Mana" Acercándose, dijo Shidou sentándose en una silla cercana junto a Mana

"Sabes cuál es la responsabilidad de los hermanos mayores" Continuo con una mirada algo seria

"¿Mimar…. a las menores?" Respondio Mana algo tímida, pero Shidou negó con la cabeza y dijo con seriedad

"cuidar a las menores a costa de sus vidas"

"Ni-sama" Susurro Mana sorprendida

"Por eso te salve" Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa

"Hmmmm" Susurro Mana algo sonrojada

"Bueno…si terminaron…" Interrumpiendo la escena, dijo Kotori algo celosa, pero…

"Ahh...quería preguntar a nii-sama algo" Dijo Mana alzando la mano

"Hmmmm…bien pregunta" Algo curiosa, dijo Kotori cruzando los brazos, a lo que Mana asintió

"¿Por qué nii-sama se transforma en mujer cuando esta con Miku?" Algo molesta, dijo Mana con una cara seria

"¿Ehh?" Tanto Kotori como Shidou susurro en un tono tonto, a lo que Kotori movio la cabeza a los lado y ya más tranquila, hablo

"Hmm…adivinare, fue Yatogami Tohka"

"Si, nee-sama me mostro algunas imágenes" Asintiendo, dijo Mana algo molesta

"Jajaja…bueno…eso es algo complicado de explicar" Riendo un poco, respondió Kotori

"Kotori…" Susurro Shidou nervioso, pero Kotori dijo

"Tranquilo baka hermano, yo me encargo" A lo que comenzó a explicar

"Veras, Shidou era admirador de Miku, quien antes era una idol con el nombre de Tsukino Yoimachi, pero tras una fuerte difamación, ella fue rechaza por los medios y en su concierto sufrió de afonía psicógena, cosa que causaría una cuadro de depresión severa y fobia a los hombres, según su registro médico, y Shidou quiso ayudarla, pero como era hombre recurrió a mí por ayuda, a lo que le pedí a uno de mis científicos que le hicieran un dispositivo de cambio de sexo para que el pudiera hablar con ella"

"Entiendo" Algo sorprendida, dijo Mana, a lo que luego de un rato de pensar, dijo mirando a Shidou

"Pero…"

"Eh" Susurro este último cuando Mana le agarró del polo

"No te estarás interesando en ser una mujer ¿no?" Algo molesta, dijo Mana en un tono kawaii

"No…solo lo hago para ayudarla" Dijo Shidou nervioso, a lo que Mana lo soltó y en un tono pensativo hablo

"Humm, de esperar de nii-sama"

"Pero si es solo por un fetiche, puedo pasarlo" Continuo con una sonrisa

"Ok…" Susurro Shidou sin entender a su hermana

"Aparte que no me molestaría ir contigo a comprar ropa femenina" Añadió Mana sonriendo

"Ehhh" Susurro Shidou mientras se sonrojaba

"Además que sería muy divertido comprar ropa igual….jejeje será divertido" Continuo Mana riendo un poco

"Ahhh ok…" Dijo Shidou tímidamente

"Jejeje…si planea ir a comprar ropa…me llama" Intervenido, dijo Kotori con una sonrisa algo picara

"Ok" Dijo Mana asintiendo con una sonrisa

"Hmmmm" Susurro Shidou algo molesto

"jeje, jeje" Tanto Kotori como Mana rieron

"Hmmm" Pero Mana susurro algo seria

"¿Pasa algo?" Dijo Kotori percatándose

"Si…una última pregunta" Dijo Mana en un tono serio

"Ok…di" Algo intrigada, dijo Kotori

"¿Qué paso con nightmare?" Pregunto Mana en un tono muy serio

"….." En silencio, tanto Shidou como Kotori se quedaron mudos

"¿Qué paso?" Volvió a preguntar Mana aun seria

"….Kotori" Susurro Shidou mirándola, a lo que Kotori movió la cabeza y dijo

"Ahhh entiendo"

"Veras…." Acto seguido, comenzó a contar los hechos de la batalla contra Kurumi, el rescate de su yo sellado y el fin de la batalla

"….." En silencio, Mana se quedó con la mirada baja

"Y eso paso" Dijo Kotori en un tono serio

"Sigue viva….puede invocar versiones de otros tiempos de ella…y nii-sama sello a una" En una voz monótono dijo Mana con una mirada seria

"Si en resumen si" Dijo Kotori cruzando los brazos

"…." En silencio Mana solo quedo con la mirada baja

"Mana, sé que puede ser difícil para ti…pero esta Kurumi es diferente" Interviniendo, dijo Shidou en un tono algo serio

"….." En silencio Mana solo lo ignoro

"Escucha…ella está colaborando con nosotros…al menos has el intento de hablar" Dijo Kotori en un tono algo molesto por la indiferencia de Mana pero….

"¡Quieres que la perdone!" Dijo Mana molesta ante las palabras de Kotori

"No, no, solo que hablen…talvez pueda ser tarde para eso…pero no cuesta nada hablar con ella ¿No?" Dijo Kotori molesta

"No sabes con quien tratas, Kotori" En un tono peligroso, dijo Mana con una mirada de pocos amigos.

"Se con quién trato…Mana" Dijo Kotori en un tono serio y desafiante

"Hmmm" Susurro Mana molesta, pero…

"Je" Con una sonrisa, Kotori empujo a Shidou, el cual cayó encima de Mana

"ahhh" Susurro Shidou cayendo, quien para su mala suerte, cayo encima de los pechos de Mana

"¡AHHHHH!" Grito esta último al sentir la cara de su hermano mayor sobre sus pechos

"jeje" Rio Kotori al ver sus reacciones

"¡Kotori/san!" Tanto Shidou como Mana gritaron molestos

"Ya, ya…solo…" Dijo Kotori riendo

"No fue tan gracioso" Dijo Shidou molesto

"Si, nii-sama tiene razón, no fue gracioso" Asintiendo a su hermano, dijo Mana molesta

"….." En silencio, Kotori se les quedo mirando a los dos hermanos juntos

"Kotori" Dijo Shidou sin entender

"Ahh…disculpe recordé algo" Reponiéndose, dijo Kotori moviendo

"Hmmmm" Susurro Mana intrigada

"Pero bueno…creo que es hora de ir a casa… ¿Mana, crees poder caminar?" Continuo Kotori viendo a Mana

"Si, Mana se siente muy bien" Respondio Mana en un tono sincero

"¿Enserio?" Dijo Kotori sorprendida

"Si…no puedo explicarlo…pero cuando me desperté me sentí como nueva" Dijo Mana mirándose la mano

"Entiendo" Dijo Kotori pensando

"Bueno vamos a casa" Dijo dándose media vuelta

"Si" Dijo Shidou siguiéndola, pero…

"…." En siendo, Mana solo se quedó sin moverse.

"¿Pasa algo?" Volteando a verla, dijo Kotori curiosa.

"Ehh ¿voy a vivir con ustedes?" Tímidamente, pregunto Mana.

"Claro, Shidou me lo pido" Dijo Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Nii-sama" Susurro Mana, a lo que Shidou asintió con una sonrisa.

"ok…pero no tengo mucha ropa…solo la que llevo en mi unit-CR…además ¿Qué pasa conmigo?" Continuo Mana mientras se sentaba en la cama

"Hmmmm" Susurro Kotori con una mirada kawaii, a lo que dijo

"Bueno, puedes trabajar para Ratatoskr"

"Ehh… ¿Me aceptaran? Después de todo lo que dije" Sorprendida e impactada, dijo Mana

"Si, porque ¿No?" Respondio Kotori en un tono sincero

"…." En silencio, Mana solo bajo la mirada mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

"Mana" Susurro Shidou al ver la reacción de ella

"Jeje…porque estoy llorando" En un tono alegre, dijo Mana limpiándose de las lagrimas

"Hum" Susurro Kotori algo molesta

"Ok…vamos" Con alegría, dijo Mana mientras salían a casa

* * *

11 pm habitación de Tohka

"Hummm" Sentada en la cama, susurro Tohka viendo la tv, pero entonces….

Toc toc

Desde la ventana, se oyó que alguien toca

"Pasa" Dijo Tohka sin ver, a lo que la ventana se abrió, entrando Sunny usando una unit-CR del AST, a su vez que llevaba una mochila en el pecho

"Guao que noche" Dijo Entrando mientras desactivaba los propulsores silenciosos de la espalda

"…." En silencio, Tohka solo asintió con una expresión neutral

"Je, había llegado antes, pero había sucedido el concierto de Linkin Park con la canción What I've Done, y no puede perdérmela" Dijo Sunny a su vez que saca su celular y mostraba imágenes que se tono con su ropa de civil en el dicho concierto

"Yo tampoco me la perdí" Dijo Tohka en un tono monocorde

"¿Ehh? ¿Cómo…?" Pregunto Sunny sorprendida

"Tv paga" Dijo Tohka mientras cambia en la tv a los canales pagos

"Eso está permitido en un hospital" Dijo Sunny sintiéndose incomoda

"No se" Dijo Tohka en un tono indiferente alzando los hombros

"Bueno…." Algo nerviosa, dijo Sunny mientras sacaba unos archivos de la mochila

"Este es archivo que pediste Tohka-san" Dijo Sunny entregándole unas fotos a Tohka

"Excelente" Dijo Tohka con una cara de satisfacción

"Bueno… si eso es todo…" Dando media vuelta, dijo Sunny, pero Tohka le agarro de la mano

"Ahh…aparte" Dijo en un tono monocorde

"Si" Susurro Sunny nerviosa

"¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí?" Pregunto Tohka con seriedad

"hummm" Susurro Sunny algo seria, a lo que dijo

"Si…pero estarán disponibles a partir de mañana"

"Entiendo" Respondio Tohka en un tono normal

"Por otro lado…tu unit-CR ya está casi reparado y con las mejoras que me pediste, para mañana te lo estaré entregando en la mañana" Agrego Sunny algo seria

"ok" Respondio Tohka mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa malévola

"En lo demás…eso es todo" Termino Sunny algo preocupada por la ultima reacción de Tohka

"Entiendo" Respondio esta última asintiendo

"Bueno…hasta mañana" Yendo a la ventana, dijo Sunny despidiendo

"Igualmente" Respondio Tohka, a lo que Sunny solo salió por la ventana para luego volverse invisible, cerrar la ventana y salir volando

"A ver…." Ya sola, dijo Tohka mientras buscaba entre las fotos

"Jeje…ahora si te tengo Efreet" En un tono algo psicópata, murmuro mientras buscaba la foto más precisa a dicho espíritu, pero….

"Veamos quien eres maldi…" En eso, como si su corazón se detuviera, dejo caer la foto al ver el rostro de Efreet

"Eh" En un tono desconcertante, susurro sin entender porque aquella persona era el espíritu que más odiaba

"….." Un silencio de muerte se escuchó, pero fue interrumpido cuando Tohka lanzo las fotos con furia y susurra furiosa

"Tu…como…no….tu….eras…"

"Ahhhhh" Grito con fuerza mientras lanzaba todas la cosa al su alcance, para luego maldecir en silencio

"Maldita seas"

"AHHHH" Grito furiosa mientras se le hacía devuelta visible la foto de Efreet…mejor dicho….la de Kotori

"Te matare…Itsuka Kotori" Con furia y odio en su voz, dijo Tohka apretando los puños a su vez que la foto con Kotori caía en el suelo

* * *

Casa Itsuka, 10 pm

"Bien por mientras tendrás que dormir en la sala de invitados…hasta que se me ocurra algo" Dijo Kotori enseñando su casa a Mana junto a Shidou quien las acompañaba

"Entiendo" Dijo esta última viendo con curiosidad la casa Itsuka

Había pasado una hora desde que salieron de la base subterránea de Ratatoskr, tras ello, habían llegado a casa para enseñarle la casa a Mana y poder luego cenar y descansar para mañana. Además, Kotori llevaba un vestido marrón de casa, junto a unas medias coloridas, por parte de Mana, lleva su polo blusa blanca sin mangas, su short azulado y andando descalza, finalmente Shidou llevaba un polo gris con un buzo azul con un par de pantuflas negras

"Por lo demás…recuerda que el desayuno se sirve a las 8 los fines de semana, 6:30 los días de escuela, almuerzos cuando no hay clases al medio día, cena a las 8 y los baños se deben dejar sin jabón en el piso" Agrego Kotori mientras caminaba por los pasadizos

"Entiendo" Respondio Mana asintiendo con la cabeza

"Bueno, con eso termínanos con algunas normas" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa sincera

"¿Algunas?" Pregunto Mana algo nerviosa

"Si faltan más" Dijo Kotori con una mirada picara

"Ok…" Respondio Mana en un tono bajo

"Pero bueno" Cambiando de tema, dijo Kotori a lo que pregunto

"¿Tienes planeado que hacer ahora?"

"Ahh bueno…yo…" Dijo Mana algo nerviosa, pero Kotori intervino

"Ahora, ya te matriculamos en mi escuela, recuerda que el próximo año es la postulación a la preparatoria, por lo demás ya tendremos un uniforme para el lunes, tú eliges si quieres con las mangas larga o cortas, por los útiles ya tenemos la mayoría comprados, la mochila o maletín la elegiremos mañana. A lo que hablando de eso, mañana iremos a las 10 al centro comercial, tu, Shidou y yo, aunque planeaba en un principio ir con Origami, Yoshino y Kurumi….no quiero problemas…. aun….por lo que iremos por la zona norte ¿Alguna duda?" Explicando su plan, finalizo preguntando a Mana

"Ah sí…. ¿Por qué tengo que ir a estudiar?" Dijo algo molesta

"Según la constitución, todos debemos al menos tener una educación secundaria terminada, ¿Alguna otra duda?" Respondio Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa

"No…creo" Derrotada, dijo Mana bajando la cabeza

"Jejeje" Por detrás, rio Shidou

"Bien, prosiguiendo…según órdenes del doctor…ambos requieren un baño" Continuando, dijo Kotori señalando a Mana y Shidou

"¿Otacon-sensei dijo eso?" Pregunto este último intrigado

"Talvez si, talvez no, pero las ordenes las dicto e informo yo" Respondio Kotori en un tono de superioridad

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou asintiendo algo molesto

"Bueno…Mana puede esperar a que Nii…." Dijo Mana algo fastidiada, pero…

"Ah, ah, ah" Negando con la mano, dijo Kotori con una sonrisa picara

"¿Ahora qué?" Pregunto Mana molesta

"Como ahora seremos técnicamente una familia, tenemos que mejorar los lazos de fraternidad…por lo que se me ocurrió bañarnos juntas para mejorarlo" Dijo Kotori rodeándolos

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou nervioso, a lo que Mana pregunto molesta

"¿Quieres que nos bañemos todos?"

"Espera ¿Cómo juntas?" Agrego Shidou molesto

"Jejeje…bueno" Riendo un poco, dijo Kotori, a lo que puso una sonrisa traviesa y hablo

"Código 063025"

"Ahhh" En eso una luz envolvió a Shidou mientras este gritaba sorprendido

"Eh ¿Qué rayos?...eh" Dijo Mana percatándose, pero al ver a Shidou….

"Ahh Kotori…que….Ahhh" Dijo Shidou tras que la luz se disipo, pero se dio cuenta que estaba en su forma Shiori-chan

"Jejeje dije juntas…Shiori-neechan" Riendo, dijo Kotori con una sonrisa picara

"AHHHHH" Grito Shidou sonrojándose

"Hummm" Susurro Mana algo sonrojando pensando

"Mana….di algo" Dijo Shidou nervioso

"Creo que Kotori-san tiene razón" Dijo Mana algo tímida

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou sin poder creer las palabras que decía Mana

"Bueno…creo que sería bueno mejorar nuestros lazos de hermanos" Continuo Mana algo sonrojada

"Je dirás de hermanas" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa

"Hummm…puede ser" Dijo Mana algo molesta

"Mana…" Susurro Shidou sin esperanzas

"Je tu reacción demuestra que aun piensas como hombre…con lo cual no me preocupa mucho" Dijo Mana con una cara pensativa pero kawaii

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou sin entender

"Bueno ¿vamos?" Dijo Kotori señalando al baño

"Ok" Respondio Mana mientras se comenzaba a sacar la bruza

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou sonrojándose como un tomate

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Mana en un tono algo norma mientras se sacaba el short

"¿Por…que….te desnudas…?" Pregunto Shidou sonrojado

"Ahh bueno…como esta es mi única prenda que me queda…no quiero mojarla" Dijo Mana mientras ordenaba la ropa

"Pero" Dijo Shidou algo tímido

"Aparte que es mi ropa favorita…además…Kotori-san ¿Me podrás emprestar una de tus pijamas para dormir?" Dijo Mana finalizando al preguntar a Kotori, a su vez que se saca el sostén

"Claro…no hay problema" Dijo Kotori, quien comenzó a sacarse el vestido y los listones negros

"Bien" Respondio Mana mientras terminaba de sacarse el sostén

"Ahhh Kotori" Dijo Shidou nervioso

"¿Que?" Dijo Kotori mientras comenzaba a sacarse las medias, a la vez que Mana se retiraba las bragas quedando desnuda

"Nada…" Susurro Shidou nervioso dándose cuenta que no podía hacer nada, a lo que rendido, comenzó a desvestirse para terminar desnuda (¿?)

"Bien...vamos" Dijo Kotori, quien también había acabado de desnudarse mientras señala el baño

"ok" Dijo Mana algo seria

"O-k…" Dijo Shidou sonrojándose como tomate mientras se tapaba sus partes íntimas

"Ehhh…nii-sama…" Algo sonrojada, dijo Mana viéndolo

"S-i…." Respondio este último sonrojado

"Je, nunca lo dije…pero pienso que eres muy bonita" Dijo Mana con una pequeña sonrisa

"Ehhh" Susurro Shidou totalmente avergonzado mientras caía en posición fetal

"Si… esperar de Nii-sama" Dijo Mana mientras se acerca a ella (¿?)

"Ahhhh" Grito Shidou sonrojado y avergonzado

"Eh" Susurro Mana sin comprender, pero Shidou solo comenzó a gritar

"No digas esas cosa lindas de un monstruo como yo"

"Hmmmm" En un tono molesto, susurro Mana mientras salta sobre Shidou y le agarra de los brazos y con las piernas le incapacitaba las piernas

"Eh…" Susurro Shidou sonrojándose más

"Mal nii-sama" Molesta, dijo Mana con una mirada de enojo pero kawaii

"¿Q-u-e?" Dijo Shidou sin entender

"Mana no puede permitir que Nii-sama se auto insulte… ¿Dónde está tu orgullo propio?" Dijo Mana molesta mientras le soltaba de los brazos y cruza los suyos

"No se…." Susurro Shidou avergonzado

"Ahh" Pero entonces Mana le miro con una mirada de seriedad sorprendiéndolo

"Si tengo que enseñarte a que tengas orgullo propio, no dudes que lo hare, nii-sama" Dijo con seriedad en su voz

"Ok…" Susurro Shidou tímidamente

"Bien" Dijo Mana mientras lo dejaba libre, a lo que puso una mira picara y dijo

"Dilo"

"¿Que…?" Pregunto Shidou sin comprender

"Que nii-sama esta linda" Dijo Mana con una pequeña sonrisa

"Ehh…" Susurro Shidou avergonzado

"O no me harás caso" En un tono algo serio, dijo Mana entrecerrando los parpados

"ahahahahah" Susurro Shidou sonrojándose más, a lo que bajo la mirada y dijo tímidamente

"Yo…es-es…toy….lin…da"

"Bien hecho" Dijo Mana sobándole la cabeza

"jejeje" Por su parte, Kotori rio viendo la escena

"Ahahah…." Susurro Shidou tímidamente ante las palabras que dijo

"Bien al baño" Dijo Kotori con una gran sonrisa

"Ye" Dijo Mana alegremente

"O-k…." Dijo Shidou tímidamente

* * *

Baño

"Haaah" Susurro Mana tranquilamente

"Esta tan tranquilo" Dijo Kotori alegremente

"S-i…pe-ro no está…algo incómodo" Dijo Shidou sonrojado, la razón, era que las tres (¿?) estaban en la misma tina de baño, siendo que a las justas entraron, con Shidou al medio.

"Va si entramos las 3" Dijo Mana cerrando el caño

"Sip" Confirmo Kotori mientras pasaba el jabón por su cuerpo

"En-tiendo" Dijo Shidou tímidamente

"Bien…." Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa pícara, a lo que dijo

"Quien le va sobar la espalda a Onee-chan"

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou nervioso

"Hummm" Por su parte, Mana susurro pensando

"Si nadie…" Dijo Kotori alegremente, pero….

"Yo primero" Dijo Mana mientras saca un jabón para sobarle la espalda a Shidou

"Ehh yo…" Molesta, dijo Kotori con una cara kawaii

"No pediste primero" Dijo Mana con una pequeña carcajada

"Pero yo quería" Dijo Kotori haciendo un pequeño pucheo

"Jejeje lelolelo" Dijo Mana en un tono burlón

"Oye, tu…" Molesta, dijo Kotori parándose, pero….

"Ya ambas" Fastidiado por la pelea de sus hermanas, dijo Shidou parándose y mirándolas con seriedad

"¿Eh?" Susurraron ambas ante la reacción de Shidou

"Por-que…. no lo hacen ambas" Continuo algo nervioso

"Hmmm" Susurraron ambas pensativas, a lo que dijeron

"Ok"

"Bi-en" Respondio Shidou algo tímido mientras se acostaba en un lado de la tina y Kotori y Mana comenzaron a sobarle la espalda

"jeje" Rio un poco Kotori a la vez que sobaba la espalda de su onee-chan

"Hmm" Por su parte, susurro Mana algo sonrojada por la extraña situación

"je…ni..." Dijo Mana algo nerviosa, pero Kotori susurro algo molesta

"Hum"

"Digo…nee-sama" Corrigiéndose, dijo Mana algo sonrojada

"Mana…" Dijo Shidou algo avergonzado que hasta Mana se le refiera como si fuera una chica

"Hum" Susurro Kotori algo molesta, haciendo que Shidou suelte un suspiro y hablar con tristeza

"O-k…"

"¿Tu…tu disfrutas cuando estas como mujer?" Pregunto Mana algo avergonzada

"Ehhh" Susurro Shidou avergonzado por la pregunta

"Solo digo" Dijo Mana en un tono algo serio pero más bien tímido

"Hmmm" Susurro Shidou pensando por un rato, a lo que dijo

"Bueno…a veces es divertido por las ocurrencias de Miku…pero eso es todo"

"Entiendo" Respondio Mana algo aliviada

"Jejeje" Por su parte, Kotori se rio de la conversación de hermanas (¿?)

"Además… ¿desde cuando tienes una unit-CR?" Intentando hacerlo menos rochoso, pregunto Mana algo sonrojada

"Ahh…como hace unos meses" Respondio Shidou algo sonrojado

"Entiendo" Dijo Mana asintiendo

"Hmm" Por su parte de nuevo, Kotori solo susurro en un tono normal a lo que dijo una pequeña sonrisa

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Mana al verla sonreír

"Cosquillas" Dijo Kotori mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas a la barriga de Shidou

"Ahhh" Susurro este último al sentir las cosquillas

"¿Eh?" Dijo Mana sorprendida por tal acto

"Jejeje" Rio Kotori mientras comenzaba a subir las cosquilla para llegar a los pechos

"Ah…Kotori" Dijo Shidou sonrojándose mas

"¡Kotori-san!" Molesta por el ultraje de su hermana mayor, grito Mana empujando a Shidou, pero para su mala suerte cayeron ambas al agua

"Jejeje" Rio Kotori por el accidente

"Ah…kya" Dijo Shidou al sentir que Mana había en sus pechos siendo que esta rápido se separo

"jeje…los…" Rio Kotori pero….

"Ya déjalo" Molesta, dijo Mana poniéndose delante de Shidou, siendo que Kotori tuvo una vista clara de ambas hermanas muy parecidas que si Mana fuera de la edad de Shidou, fácilmente serian confundidas por gemelas

"Ah" Susurro Kotori en un tono sorprendido, pero casi triste

"O-ye…" Dijo Shidou aun nervioso del golpe

"…." En silencio, Kotori solo se quedó viéndolas

"Ya basta…estás haciendo sonrojar a Nee-sama como si fuera un tomate" Dijo Mana ayudando a Shidou a clamarse de la caída

"Ahahaha…" Susurro este último aun nervioso

"Estas bien nee-sama" Dijo Mana en un tono tranquilizador a Shidou, el cual asintió y dijo

"Si…gracias" Acto seguido, Mana miro a Kotori molesta

"…." En silencio, Kotori se había quedado con una mirada baja

"Oye al menos di algo" Dijo Mana molesta, pero Kotori solo se paró de la tina saliendo

"…" En silencio, ya había llegado a la puerta

"Kotori… ¿A dónde…?" Pregunto Shidou preocupado, pero Kotori intervino

"Ya termine de bañarme….voy por unas pijamas para mí y Mana" Acto seguido agarro una toalla y se retiro

"Kotori…" Con tristeza, dijo Shidou bajando la mirada

"¿Qué le pasa…?" Molesta, dijo Mana, pero al mira a Shidou…

"Kotori…" Un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Shidou mientras volvía a repetir aquel nombre

"Eh" Susurro Mana preocupada, a lo que dijo

"Oye…nii-sama"

"¿Eh? A no….es solo que ella….ella nunca se comportó así" Intentando sonar calmado, dijo Shidou mientras se sobaba los ojos

"Entiendo" Dijo Mana asintiendo, a lo que volteo hacia la puerta y se paró saliendo de la tina

"Mana a donde…" Dijo Shidou preocupado, pero…

"Ya vuelvo" Respondio Mana mientras salía corriendo del baño

"…. vas" Termino Shidou su frase quedando sola (¿?) a lo que un par más de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

"Ahh…mujeres quien las entiende" Dijo mientras intentaba limpiarse las lagrimas

Por otro lado, Mana salió corriendo por Kotori, la cual alcanzo en la escalera al segundo piso

"Kotori" Grito acercándose, pero Kotori solo volteo y en un tono sin emociones dijo

"No deberías salir sin una toalla, mojas…"

"¿Qué te pasa?" Agarrándole de la mano, pregunto Mana molesta

"No entiendo tu pregunta" Respondio Kotori indiferentemente

"¿Por qué saliste de la nada?" Insistiendo, pregunto Mana aún más molesta que antes

"Hummm" Susurro Kotori con la mirada baja

"Responde…" Dijo Mana aún más molesta, pero….

"No es mi obligación responderte" En un tono monocorde, dijo Kotori mientras daba media vuelta mientras se soltaba de Mana.

"¿Eh?" Susurro Mana sin entender

"Por favor regresa a la ducha que un rato…" Dijo Kotori en un tono plano, pero…

"Eh no me evadas mi pregunta" Volteándola, dijo Mana agarrándole de los hombros

"No estoy en la obri…" Dijo Kotori algo molesta, pero….

"Escucha, Itsuka Kotori, dejaste a nii-sama triste, y yo no aceptare un no como respuesta" Enfadada, dijo Mana

"Hmmmm" intentando ver a otro lado, susurro Kotori con una expresión algo triste

"Oye ¿Me estas…?" Dijo Mana enfadándose más, pero…

"Entonces ve tu" En un tono indiferente, dijo Kotori

"¿Eh?" Susurro Mana sin entender

"No era después de todo tu…" Dijo Kotori algo molesta y deprimida, pero Mana intervino enojada

"Oye es también el tu hermano"

"Eh" Susurro Kotori sorprendida

"Él se entristeció cuando te fuiste… enserio… ¿Qué rayos te pasa?" Aun molesta, dijo Mana cruzando los brazos

"Humm" En silencio Kotori solo bajo la mirada

"Oye al menos" Más molesta, dijo Mana, pero….

"Jejeje" De la nada, comenzó a reír Kotori en un tono algo deprimente

"¿Ehh? ¿Porque te…?" Sorprendida, dijo Mana sin entender

"Sabes…a veces te tengo celos" Dijo Kotori a Mana con una pequeña sonrisa

"¿Celos…de mí?" Pregunto Mana sin creérselo

"Si…después de todo…tu eres su hermana de sangre" Dijo Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa triste

"¿Eh?" Susurro Mana sin entender

"Si conocerte…sin siquiera hablarse de sus vidas…sin haber pasado ni siquiera haberse recordado….con solo con ese vínculo…él se preocupó tanto en ti" Dijo Kotori en un tono deprimente, mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

"Y para mi…tuve que convivir con él por años…años….vivir lindos y tristes momentos… para que él se preocupe en mi" Continuo mientras se secaba las lágrimas, a lo que dijo

"Je…odio admitirlo…pero creo que tu ganas"

"Kotori-san…." Susurro Mana sorprendida de las palabras de Kotori

"Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si lo conocías cuando lo adoptamos" Ignorándola, continuo Kotori aun triste, a lo que dijo

"De seguro ni se molestaría en mi"

"…." En silencio, Mana solo se le quedo viéndola con una mirada en blanco

"Voy…" volteando, dijo Kotori intentando sonar seria, pero…

"Espera" Agarrándole de la mano, dijo Mana

"¿Qué? Debo…" Dijo Kotori en un tono normal, pero…

"Dices tonterías" Con una sonrisa, dijo Mana en un tono amigable

"¿Ehh?" Sorprendida, susurro Kotori, a lo que se molestó y dijo en un tono de enojo

"¿Cómo que tonterías? Niña malcriada…tu"

"Claro que dijiste palabras tontas….se ve que no conoces tanto a nii-sama" Intervino Mana con una sonrisa picara

"Oye….lo conozco más que tu" Dijo Kotori levantando su puño

"Y…" Dijo Mana sonriendo

"AHHH…BAKA" Molesta, grito Kotori poniéndose los listones negros

"Jejeje" Rio Mana agarrándose de la barriga

"Ahhh…el…el…" Dijo Kotori pero, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que Mana tenia razón

"Él nunca te abandonaría" Dijo Mana algo seria

"Pero…" Dijo Kotori sin entender, pero Mana intervino

"Sabes…yo también te tengo celos" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

"¿Ehh?" Susurro Kotori sin entender

"Bueno…Tu y él han pasado muchos años como hermanos" Dijo Mana con algo de tristeza

"Bueno…" Dijo Kotori tímidamente

"Y yo…yo solo lo eh conocido por menos de una semana" Continuo Mana con una mirada baja

"….." En silencio, Kotori también bajo la mirada

"Por eso te tengo celos" Dijo Mana levantando la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa

"Je, al final nos tenemos celos entre las dos" Asintiendo, dijo Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa

"Sip" Dijo Mana sonriendo

"Ahhh…sabes a veces ni yo mismo me entiendo" Dijo Kotori en un tono amigable

"Jejeje" Rio Mana con una sonrisa kawaii

"Bueno...vamos" Sacándose la toalla, dijo Kotori sacándose la toalla

"Si" Confirmo Mana, a lo que ambas salieron al baño

* * *

En el baño

"Ahh…" En la tina, Shidou solo siguió bañándose con algo de tristeza, a su vez que se dio cuenta que no podía volver a su forma normal por el código de Shidou, a lo que solo pensó como convivir con sus hermanas, pero….

"Onee-chan" Dijo Kotori, con sus cintas blancas entrando a la bañera saltando sobre el

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou, pero Kotori comenzó a agárrale de los pechos

"Ahhh" Grito Shidou sonrojándose

"¡Kotori-san!" Entrando al baño dijo Mana sonrojada

"Ahahaha…Kotori…" Dijo Shidou tímidamente

"Ahhh los pechos de onee-chan son tan suaves" Dijo Kotori con éxtasis en su voz

"¡Ya déjalo!" Saltando sobre ellos, dijo Mana apartándolos

"Jejeje… ¿Por qué no los pruebas?" Dijo Kotori riendo

"Ehh ¿Estas lo…?" Dijo Mana, pero Kotori le agarro de la mano y le puso sobre los pechos de Shidou

"Ahh" Susurro Mana sorprendida mientras se sonrojaba

"AHHH" Grito Shidou al sentir la mano de Mana sobre sus pechos

"Jejeje…que tal esta" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa erótica

"Hummm" Susurro Mana con una mirada algo amistosa

"Mana…" Susurro Shidou esperando que lo suelten, pero…

"Si…están suaves" Dijo Mana con una pequeña sonrisa

"¿Ehh?" Dijo Shidou sin entender

"Jejeje ves tenía razón" Dijo Kotori sonriendo

"Pero igual…eso es la privacidad de ni...Nee-sama" Dijo Mana moviendo las cabeza y poniendo una cara seria

"Hummm" Susurro Kotori sospechando

"Hmm" Dijo Mana aun molesta

"Va no seas aguafiestas" Dijo Kotori agarrándole de la mano señalando a los pechos de Shidou

"No soy aguafiestas…solo me preocupo por la integridad de nee-sama" Dijo Mana con algo de seriedad

"Ahh aburrida" Dijo Kotori mientras volvía a agárrale de los pechos a Shidou

"Ahhh" Susurro este último avergonzado

"Ahhh no la vas a soltar" Dijo Mana en un tono bajo

"Nooo" Dijo Kotori alegremente

"Ahhh….si no puedes únetelos" Dándose por vencido, dijo Mana con una sonrisa

"Ehh Mana…." Dijo Shidou dándose cuenta que estaba perdido

"Ahhh" En eso, Mana comenzó a agarre de los pechos

"Jejeje…eh de admitir que si es algo divertido" Dijo Mana sonriendo

"Ahhh…Ahhh" Gimió Shidou avergonzado

"Jeje, jeje te…" Rio Kotori pero….

"Ahahaha" Susurro Kotori cuando Mana le agarro de los pechos

"Pero me pregunto cómo serán los tuyos" Dijo Mana alegremente

"O-ye…eso…" Tímidamente, dijo Kotori

"Jejeje… son tan blandas y pequeñas" Dijo Mana riendo

"¡Ehh!...aún estoy en desarrollo" Dijo Kotori avergonzada y algo molesta

"Desarrollo….si…" Dijo Mana mientras con otro brazo hacia resalta sus propios pechos que eran un poco más grandes que de los de Kotori

"Ehh no presumas tu suerte genética" Dijo Kotori molesta

"Je solo di…" Dijo Mana, pero a media palabra….

"Que yo también puedo jugar el mismo juego" Dijo Kotori mientras le agarra de los pechos

"Ahahaha" Susurro Mana sorprendida

"Jejeje….también son…Ahahaha" Dijo Kotori, pero Mana le volvió a agarra de los pechos

"Contrataque" Dijo Mana sonriendo

"Ahahaha" Gimió Kotori sonriendo

"Ahahaha" Gimió Mana sonriendo

"Eh…." Por su parte, susurro Shidou sin entender a sus hermanas

"Eh" Viéndolo, susurro Mana y Kotori, a lo que se miraron y dijeron

"Tú también" A lo que saltaron a ella (¿?)

"¿Eh?" Susurro Shidou, pero entonces ambas cayeron a ella (¿?)

"Kyaaa" Gimió cuando ambas le agarraron de los pechos

"Ahahaha" Gimieron ambas mientras se agarraban mutuamente y se apoyaban en Shidou

* * *

20 min después

"Ahh…ahh…ahh" Gimiendo, tanto Kotori como Mana seguían apoyadas en Shidou, quien estaba sonrojada al rojo vivo gimiendo

"Ya….ya…se…cansaron…" Dijo tímidamente

"Si…ya….ya no puedo…" Dijo Mana sin fuerzas

"Ah….duele…" Dijo Kotori mientras se sobaba los pechos

"Ahh…ven…eso les pasa por jugar con fuego" Dijo Shidou agarrándose de la cabeza, a lo que puso una pequeña sonrisa

"Jejeje…onee-chan…ahh…" Dijo Kotori en un tono alegre, pero….

"Ahh las dos… yo también puedo hacer lo mismo" Dijo Shidou mientras el agarra los pechos a ambas.

"Ehhh…per…" Dijo Kotori, pero el agarre fue superior y, tanto ella como Mana comenzaron a gemir con fuerza

"AHAHAHAHA" Y gimieron y gimieron hasta que Shidou se aburrió y las soltó

"Espero que con eso aprendan la lección" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa picara

"Ahh….per…" Dijo Kotori algo molesta, pero Shidou negó con la cabeza y con una mirada picara dijo

"No-o-o, recuerda que ahora soy una chica…así que no soy pervertido"

"Ahh" Susurro Kotori rendida

"Pero bueno…." Levantándose, dijo Shidou con una sonrisa

"Salgan antes que la piel se les ponga toda arrugada" Viendo a su hermanas, dijo con algo de seriedad, pero…

"Ahh" Tanto Kotori como Mana susurraron con cansancio

"¿Eh?" Pero entonces, Shidou las agarros de la cintura levantándolas

"Ahh…enserio…parecen bebes" Dijo mientras la veía con una sonrisa

"Ehh" Dijeron ambas, a lo que Shidou las saco con cuidado y las puso en el filo sentándolas

"Bien…Kotori devuelve mi género" Dijo en un tono algo serio

"Jejeje…no hasta después de comprar" Respondio Kotori con una sonrisa picara

"hummm…ok" Dando un suspiro, dijo Shidou, a lo que luego puso una mirada picara, asustando a Kotori y Mana

"Ehh" Susurraron con temor

"En ese caso…Origami me conto como encariña a Yoshino" Dijo Shidou viéndolas mientras saca una toalla

"Ehhh" Susurraron ambas mientras temblaban de miedo

"Jejeje…mi turno" Con una sonrisa pícara, dijo Shidou acercándose

"Noooo" Gritaron ambas cuando….

 **[Censurado por abuso contra las lolis, atte la ONU]**

"Ahhh" Tras una seca/violación, tanto Kotori como Mana susurraron cansadas

"Y bien secas" Terminándose de secar, dijo Shidou secándose el pelo con una sonrisa

"Onee-chan/Nee-sama mala" Dijo Kotori y Mana sonriendo pícaramente

"Bien…acá están sus pijamas" Dijo Shidou encontrando unas pijamas que encontró en la puerta de la ducha

"ok" Dijeron ambas mientras asentían, a lo que se cambiaron, pero Kotori se fijó que Shidou llevaba una vincha marrona

"Ehh ¿Por qué usas una vincha?" Pregunto Kotori curiosa

"Ahh para que el pelo no me moleste cuando cocino" Dijo Shidou mientras se ponía una pijama azul noche que tenía.

"ok" Dijo Kotori asintiendo

Tras terminarse de cambiar, el grupo de hermanas (¿?) salieron a la sala para comer

"Bueno…esperen en la sala que ahora hago la cena" Dijo Shidou yendo a la cocina para preparar la cena

"ok…" Respondieron tanto Kotori y Mana asintiendo

"Bien…nada de desorden" Dijo Shidou con algo de seriedad al final

"ok…" Respondieron ambas asintiendo con algo de miedo

"Bien, vayan niñas" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que ambas salieron a la sala a ver la tv

Ya en el sillón, ambas dieron un suspiro de alivio y Mana dijo

"Crees que creamos un monstruo"

"No se…pero ahora entiendo lo que decían de lo peligro que puede ser tener una hermana mayor" Dijo Kotori, a lo que a ambas se les paso una sensación de temor

"Te entiendo" Dijo Mana con temor

Tras un rato, Shidou termino de cocina, y dijo

"Sentarse"

"Ok" A lo que sus hermanas asintieron y fueron al comedor para cenar

"Bien…coman con cuidado" Sentándose, dijo Shidou con los platos ya servidos

"ok" Dijeron tanto Mana como Kotori, a lo que comenzaron a comer

"Humm" Al comer una cucharada de la sopa, susurro Mana sorprendida

"¿Pasa algo Mana?" Pregunto Shidou algo preocupado

"Este delicioso" Dijo Mana con una gran sonrisa

"Je…nunca subestimes la comida de un chico…aunque se convierta en chica" Dijo Shidou con su orgullo en alto

"Enserio" Dijo Kotori con sus cintas negras algo escéptica

"Si, aparte que ahora muchos hombres tenemos que aprender a cocinar…lo oí en un documental que Origami me enseño" Dijo Shidou en un tono sincero a mientras alzaba su mano.

"Hummm" Susurro Mana algo curiosa

"Bueno…" Dijo Shidou intentado cambiar de tema, a lo que pregunto a Kotori

"¿Cómo registraste a Mana?"

"Buen punto" Respondio Kotori con un pulgar arriba

"Si, si pones mi nombre original seria rastrada por el DEM…" Dijo Mana algo seria

"Fácil…te puse haci" Respondio Kotori mientras sacaba unos documentos, en si un documento de identificación donde ponía toda la información de Mana

"A ver…" Dijo Mana viendo el documento junto a Shidou, pero….

"Ehh" Susurraron ambos sorprendidos al leerlo, a lo que Shidou miro a Kotori, quien tenía una sonrisa picara

"Kotori…tu…" Nervioso, dijo Shidou sonrojado señalándola

"Oye…esto…" Dijo Mana algo molesta mirando el documento

"Sip…a partir de hoy, ya no serás Takamiya Mana, sino…Itsuka Mana" Con una sonrisa sincera, dijo Kotori viendolos

"Ehh pero eso requiere la firma de tus padres, varios procesos legales y de adopción" Dijo Mana sorprendida y algo molesta

"No te preocupes…la pensión y todo lo de dinero lo está poniendo Ratatoskr…por lo jurídico…tenemos gente en los registros públicos que solo lo harán visible desde nuestra vía, por lo de mis padres…ya se me ocurrida algo…por mientras tengo un topo siguiéndolos para evitar que se enteren" Dijo Kotori cruzando los brazos

"¿Ehh?" Susurro Shidou algo perturbado

"Pero eso…me haría también tu…" Dándose cuenta de otro detalle, dijo Mana apuntando a Kotori quien asintiendo, hablo con una sonrisa de superioridad

"Sip…tu hermana"

"Hummm" Susurro Mana algo tímida pensando

"Mana…" Dijo Shidou viéndola, pero ella le interrumpió

"Ahh…si con eso podre vivir con Nii-sama" Dijo viendo a Kotori, quien con una sonrisa de victoria, hablo

"Bienvenido a la familia Itsuka, Mana" Dijo mientras levantaba la mano, a lo que Mana asintió y dijo

"Segura que el DEM o las AST no se darán cuenta"

"Podemos hacer un cambio de imagen" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa

"Ehh" Susurro Mana sorprendida

"No tan radical…el cual ya tenemos" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa picara

"Ehh" Susurro Mana de muevo más sorprendida que antes

"Si…código 090213" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa de gato a lo que un pequeña luz envolvió a Mana

"¿Ehh?" Susurro ella algo asustado, pero la luz ya se había ido

"¿Qué tal?" Pregunto Kotori en un tono alegre

"Ehh no siento diferencia…" Respondio Mana viéndose, la cual no tenía ningún cambio en su cuerpo, ni siquiera en su cabello.

"Toma" Por su parte, Kotori le entrego un espejo a Mana, quien al mirase se percató que no tenía ningún cambio

"Ehh estoy igual que antes" Dijo algo sorprendida

"No te eliminamos tu lunar" Dijo Kotori señalando a donde debería estaba su lunar, pero este no estaba

"¿Eh?" Susurro Mana sin entender el plan de Kotori

"Aparte de incluir un distorsionador mental" Dijo Kotori prosiguiendo con su explicación

"¿Mental?" Pregunto Shidou curioso

"Sip…a menos que se hayan conocido muy íntimo…dudo que se den cuenta" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa orgullosa

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou sorprendido

"Por el otro lado…registramos a sujeto: Takamiya Mana fallecido" Continuo Kotori con una sonrisa de satisfacción

"¿Ehh?" Susurraron tanto Shidou como Mana ante tal acto

"Sip…fue algo difícil…pero para el resto del mundo está muerta" Dijo Kotori como si fuera lo más simple del mundo

"…." En silencio, Mana se quedó aturdida, a lo que Shidou hablo algo molesto

"Ehh Kotori…no crees que fue algo exagerado"

"El DEM podría rastrearla, prefiero no arriesgarme" Respondio Kotori algo seria

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou no tan seguro de la respuesta dada

"Je… al menos aún tengo lo que más apreciaba" Por su parte, hablo Mana con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sacaba su relicario de plata, el cual lo había encontrado junto a la pijama

"Cuando te rescatamos… lo escaneamos, por suerte no tenía ninguna manipulación" Dijo Kotori en un tono normal, a lo que Mana hiso una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento y hablo

"Je…gracias"

"Pero…creo que ahora debo darle a otra persona" Continuo con una pequeña sonrisa

"¿Eh, Mana?" Sorprendido, dijo Shidou impactado por las palabras de Mana, a lo que ella se acercó a Kotori y le ofreció su relicario

"Ehh ¿yo?... ¿Porque?" Impactada, pregunto Kotori sin entender

"Ahora que seremos hermanas…quisiera que tengas esto…como forma de agradecimiento" Dijo Mana con una sonrisa

"Bueno…es un honor" En un tono tsundere, dijo Kotori sonrojada

"Je" Rio Shidou al ver que sus hermanas se llevaban bien, a lo que dijo

"Bueno mejor acabamos de comer"

"Sip" Dijo Mana mientras Kotori asintió

"Si coman antes que se enfría" Dijo Shidou viendo la hora

"Ok" Respondieron sus hermanas

Después terminaron de comer, a lo que Shidou recojio los platos y los llevo al lavadero, por su parte Kotori y Mana fueron de nuevo a ver la Tv. Y tras un tiempo, Shidou termino de lavar y acercándose a ellas, dijo

"Bien ya termine de lavar" A lo que ellas sasintieron

"Creo que sería mejor ir a dormir" Dijo viendo la hora la cual era casi las 12 de la noche

"Sip…ahh ha sido un largo día" Dijo Kotori con sueño

"Si…ahhh Mana tiene sueño" Dijo Mana bostezando

"Ya vamos perezosas" Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa, pero Kotori y Mana se les acercaron

"Ahhh…podemos dormir contigo" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa tierna

"Si…porfa nee-sama" Dijo Mana con una cara tierna

"Ahhh…bueno….al menos estamos vestidas" Dijo Shidou aceptando algo nervio

"Yeee" Tanto Kotori y Mana dijeron con felicidad

"Vamos que si no cambio de opinión" Dijo Shidou en un tono algo serio

"Ok" Respondieron ambas mientras iban a su cuarto

Tras subir las escaleras y caminar un poco, llegaron al cuarto de Shidou

"Guao el cuarto de nee-sama" Dijo Mana en un tono positivo y una cara Kawaii

"Bien" Entando primero, dijo Shidou mientras se acercaba a su cama, a lo que dijo

"Mana a la izquierda y Kotori a la derecha"

"Pero…" Intento protestar Kotori y Mana, pero…

"Dije algo ¿No?" En un tono serio, dijo Shidou entrecerrando las cejas

"Ok onee-chan/Nee-sama" Con algo de miedo, dijeron Mana y Kotori

"Bien, así me gusta" Sonriendo, dijo Shidou mientras se echara, para que luego Kotori y Mana se echaran en los lugar dichos por Shidou

"Hummm" Susurro Kotori mientra ponía una sonrisa picara y se habría un botón de lus pijima, a lo que dijo

"Hummm…no…" Pero fue interrumpida por Shidou, el cual el abrocho el botón y con una mirada seria hablo

"Ni lo pienses"

"Humm…ok" Rindiéndose, dijo Kotori con algo de miedo

"Jejeje" Por su parte, Mana se rio en voz baja

"Ahh" Suspiro Shidou algo agobiado por el día, a lo que dijo

"Buenas noches, Kotori, Mana"

"Buenas noches onee-chan, Mana" Dijo Kotori en un tono alegre

"Buenas noches…nee-sama y Kotori-nee" Dijo Mana sonriendo y sintiéndose que por fin tenia una familia

* * *

Al otro día, 5:00 a.m. Con Tohka

"…" Susurro Tohka con una cara seria, a lo que la ventana se abrió y vio Sunny con sueño y algo sorprendida

"Ahh…Tohka-san"

"Pasa" Dijo Tohka en un tono serio

"Ehh para que…" Entrando, dijo Sunny sin enteder, a parte algo intrigada del tono serio de Tohka, e cual no era como el siempre acostumbraba, sino que este parecía algo intimidamente, como si estuviera furiosa por dentro

"Es hora" Dijo Tohka parándose de la camilla

"Ehh pero creí que…" Sorprendida, respondio Sunny a este cambio de planes

"Cambio de planes…sé quién es Efreet" Dijo Tohka con seriedad y algo furiosa

"Hummm" Susurro Sunny con algo de miedo, a lo que dijo

"Bueno…confió en tu palabra" Acto seguido le entrego un pequeño dispositivo a Tohka

"Toma" Dijo mientras Tohka lo recibió.

"Gracias" Dijo Tohka, a lo que se quitó la bata para luego por abrir el dispositivo mostrando un pequeño chip, el cual se lo puso en un pequeña ranura oculta por el pelo en parte superior de su nuca. Para luego activar su unit-CR la cual apareció, siendo esta de color morado algo oscuro con pequeños toques dorados, siendo que esta compuesta de un par de hombreras terminadas en puntas, guantes robóticos terminados en garras puntiagudas, asi mismo que el del codo salía una punta morado oscuro, por otra parte, un conjunto clásico del AST está cubriendo el pecho de Tohka, aunque este estaba algo más grueso y en el centro, debajo de su cuello, tenía un círculo rojo iluminado que del cual se conectada con la mitad de las hombreras, aparte que en la zona de la barriga está protegida por una armadura más resistente que parecía ser un corset , además que de la cintura salía una pequeña falda metálica la cual terminaba antes de la rodilla, la cual estaba protegida por grandes rodilleras que de ellas salían botas de metal, las cuales tenía un circulo iluminado en la base del pie, el cual terminaba en punta y tenía un pequeño tacón.

"…." En silencio, Tohka miro su mejorada unit-CR a lo que dijo

"Bien" A lo que Sunny asintiendo sonriendo

"vamos" Continuo acercándose a la venta

"Ahh…Si" Algo sorprendía, dijo Sunny siguiéndola

"Ya te tengo" Por su parte, dijo Tohka invocando su casco el cual era un pieza algo triangular que se extendía por detrás terminando en dos picos, aparte de tener dos visores rojos en los ojos.

"Efreet" Susurro Tohka con odio escapando del hospital

 **[Para que se hagan una idea, la armadura de Tohka es parecida a la de black lotus de accel Word xd]**

* * *

Con Origami 10 a.m.

"Humm" Esperando algo enojadada, susurro Origami, quien usaba una blusa blanca sin manga, chaleco delgado azul, un mini-short marron con un par de sandalias de tiras azuladas con tacones, cruzando los brazos con una cara enojada kawaii

"¿Pasa algo onee-chan?" A su costado, pregunto Yoshino, quien usaba un polo manga corta de franjas multicolor con una casaca manga corta verde, short azul con un par de zapatillas blancas

"Humm…Shidou dijo que vendría a las 10…" Dijo Origami algo molesta, pero….

"Origami-san, Yoshino-san" Por detrás escucharon a alguien hablar

"Ahh Kurumi" Volteando, dijo Origami para ver a Kurumi, quien llevaba la misma ropa de ayer

"¿Ya llamaste a Shidou?" Continuo preguntando con una mirada algo tranquila

"Si…conseguí una recarga a mi celular…bueno tal parece que irán por su cuenta con Mana-san" Dijo Kurumi asintiendo explicando

"Hummm…Mana… ¿no era la hermanita de Shidou?" Pregunto Origami pensativa

"Sip" Confirmo Kurumi asintiendo

"Hummm" Susurro Origami aun pensando, como si el nombre se le hacía muy familiar

"Eh…" Por su parte, susurro Yoshino algo preocupada

"Eh ¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Origami dándose cuenta de la preocupación de Yoshino

"Estaba muy pensativa" Comento Yoshinon a su vez que Yoshino ponía una cara de preocupación

"Ahh lo siento" Moviendo las manos, dijo Origami intranquila por la preocupación de su hermanita menor

"Es solo…que no sé porque…pero se me hacía conocida…" Continúo algo pensativa

"…" En silencio, tanto Kurumi como Yoshino pusieron una mirada nerviosa

"¿Ehh? ¿Por qué esa cara?" Pregunto Origami intrigada y preocupada

"Espera" Dijo Kururmi con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que ella y Yoshino salieron a un pequeño callejón cercano

"¿Crees que recuerde?" Pregunto Yoshino preocupada y con miedo

"No se…..puede que si por ser espíritu…aparte que Shidou-san nunca me sello..." Dijo Kurumi pensando, ya que sería desastroso que Origami recuperada sus recuerdos, cosa que en si no se sabría cómo reaccionaria

"…." En silencio, Yoshino puso una mirada triste, ya que se había encariñado que Origami sea su hermana mayor

"Mejor intentamos evitar que recuerde" Dijo Kurumi algo seria

"Entiendo" Respondio Yoshino, a lo que ambas salieron para hablar con Origami

"¿Ehh, que hablaban?" Pregunto esta última preocupada

"Ahh nada…cosa random" Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa

"Hummm…bueno" Sospechando un poco, dijo Origami con expresión seria pero más bien kawaii

"Ahh….aunque me hubiera gustado comprar ropa con Shidou….esta en su derecho comprar ropa con sus hermanas" Dijo algo molesta pero un poco celosa, para luego dar un suspiro y decir

"Bueno…." Pero entonces, una canción del celular de Yoshino

(I'm at a payphone)

"A tu celular Yoshi-chan" Dijo Origami señalando al bolsillo de la casaca de Yoshino donde guardaba su celular

(trying to call home)

"Ahhh…no le puse silenciador" Dijo Yoshino nerviosa mientras lo sacaba

(All of my change…)

"A…" Respondiendo la llamada, dijo Yoshino, pero….

(Cuidado) Una voz robótica sonó antes de cortar

"¿Ehh?" Susurro Yoshino sin entender la llamada

"¿Quién llamo?" Pregunto Origami intrigada

"No se…el número es desconocido" Dijo Yoshino sin entender

"Hummm" Susurro Yoshino algo preocupada

"Mejor vamos" Dijo Kurumi sospechando

"Sip" Dijo Origami pensativa, a lo que dijo

"Bueno…" Acto seguido fueron a la entrada del centro comercial

"¡Vamos de compras!" Con alegría, dijo Origami mientras llegaban al centro comercial.

"Jejeje" Rio Kurumi por las palabras de Origami

"Ahhh" Susurro Yoshino algo tímida mientras las tres entraban

* * *

Con Shidou

"Ahhh" Susurro Shidou (Aun en su forma Shiori-chan), quien usa un polo blanco manga corta, pantalón jean algo suelto con unas zapatillas blancas con líneas azules, esperando Kotori, quien llevaba la misma ropa que uso para la cita que tuvo con Shidou en el anterior mundo, quien llego junto a Mana

"Bueno ya tengo el número de tiendas a las cuales ir" Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Bien…" Susurro Shidou algo nervioso

"Je" Por su parte Kotori rio mirando a Mana, quien usaba un lindo vestido sin mangas celeste con sandalias azules, aparte de estar algo sonrojada

"¿Qué me miras?" Dijo Mana algo nerviosa

"Jejeje… ese vestido te quedo bien" Dijo Kotori sonriendo

"Ehh" Susurro Mana sonrojándose mas

"Jeje... Mana, Kotori tiene razón" Riendo un poco, dijo Shidou con una sonrisa

"Hummm" Susurro Mana algo nerviosa

"Ahh, que mal que no quisiste venir…" Por su parte, dijo Kotori mirando a Shidou, el cual negó con la cabeza mientras decía algo molesto

"Ni lo menciones….estaba muy femenino"

"Hummm" Susurro Kotori algo molesta

"Bueno…vamos" Dijo Shidou intentando cambiar de tema, a lo que sus hermanas asistieron

"Ok" Luego fueron al centro comercial, sin saber del peligro que se avecinaba

 **Nota-2: Avances….**

.

.

.

"Ataquen" Dijo Tohka mientras los demás se movilizaba…

.

.

.

"Como que Mana-san…" Dijo Otacon junto a Reine viendo las ondas que emitía Mana

.

.

.

"¡Kotori!" Grito Shidou corriendo hacia donde estaba Mana y Kotori

.

.

.

"Solo hago lo que creo correcto" Dijo la figura de armadura negra a Yoshino

.

.

En el próximo capitulo

.

.

.

"Lo siento…" Dijo Kotori llorando mientras Tohka levantaba su arma

.

.

.

"Veo…." Susurro Tohka al a Mana proteger a Kotori, pero Mana….

.

.

Peligro y mas peligro

.

.


	24. Peligro y mas peligro

**A ya solo un día de la navidad (01:21 am, 23/12/2016), subo este capitulazo, el más largo y más difícil que he hecho xd, ya para el 25 o 26 tendré el especia de navidad, el cual se dividida en dos, uno en esas fechas y otro que será de año nuevo el 31 o 01, bueno ahora los comentarios:**

 **A baraka108: Gracias por comentar amigo; si con esos baños quien no se ensuciaría xd; de Kotori no te entendí muy bien, de los padres de Shidou y Kotori, recuerda que Shidou es adoptado xd; y lo de Tohka…espero que te guste xd**

 **A Ikari no Ryujin: Gracias por comentar amigo; de la acción entre hermanas lo quería hacer más extenso, pero será mejor para un corto xd, de Tohka….si se pondrá bueno y feo xd, Jejeje sería interesante Jejeje, de revelaciones…si, de muertes…na eso será para después xd.**

 **A PepeFernandez: Gracias por comentar amigo; hace tiempo que no te actualizas, y estoy leyendo tu nuevo capítulo, esta interesante xd, aparte que está ahora he cambiado un poco mi manera de escribir, espero que este capítulo sea tu agradado**

Con Tohka

"….." En silencio, Tohka yacía parada desde una de las torres de la ciudad con su unit-CR activa, viendo adelante las creaciones o 'bebes', como Sunny los llamaba, de ella. Los cuales era robots con forma humanoide de color negro y algunos con franjas rojas, además de ser algo delgados con grandes cañones en los brazos y armadura en el pecho y piernas, con armas blancas en sus espaldas, eso y que sus cabezas estaban muy bien defendidas y lo que parece ser un sistema de expulsión en caso de emergencia.

"¿Y…que te parecen?" Pregunto esta última con una sonrisa de orgullo

"Nada mal" Respondio Tohka en un tono monocorde, pero algo sorprendida

"Yeee" Dijo Sunny sonriendo

"Me puedes volver a decir las especificaciones" Algo seria, dijo Tohka cruzando los brazos

"Ahhh si" Respondio Sunny recuperando la compostura, a lo que dijo

"Modelo mastiff MK II, creadas por mi"

"Hmmmm" Susurro Tohka algo seria

"Bueno continuando, a diferencia de su antecesor, este sacrifica la masa corpulenta por músculos artificiales hiperflexibles, permitiéndoles usar armas blancas, las cuales pueden variar desde puñales hasta espadas o hachas" Explico Sunny con orgullo

"….." En silencio, Tohka se quedó sorprendida

(Guao….) Por su parte, susurro Miku sorprendida, la cual usaba su unit-CR modificada por Sunny, la cual era una armadura del AST con armadura amarilla con un sistema de parlantes en los brazos y espalda, aparte de tener un subfusil de 100 balas en la cadera y unos escudos metálicos conectados a los parlantes.

"Continuando, se le ha equipado una IA de 10 mil núcleos" Dijo Sunny continuando con su explicación

(¡Mil! ¿Tanto?) Sorprendida, dijo Miku de tal nivel de procesamiento

"Sip, eso es para una reacción de 0,00001 milésima de segundo" Dijo Sunny con un dedo arriba

(Increíble) Dijo Miku con los ojos brillantes

"Si quieres puedes probar" Dijo Sunny acercándose a uno de los mastiff de franjas rojas

(¿Cómo?) Curiosa, pregunto Miku siguiéndola, a lo que Sunny respondió

"Fácil"

"MR-31 'Charlie' adelante" Dijo, a lo que el mastiff de franjas rojas se movilizo a Sunny y dijo con voz robótica

(Entendido)

(Guao habla) Dijo Miku sorprendida

"Solo los armadura negra con flanjas rojas, los demás son controlados por estos pequeños" Dijo Sunny con orgullo

(Increíble) Dijo Miku sorprendida

"Sus sistemas de auto-cooperación funciona mediante la ayuda de los normales, que son gobernados por los elite" Dijo Sunny con orgullo

"Entiendo" Dijo Tohka sorprendida

"Pero no nos salgamos del tema, MR-31 'Charlie' levanta la mano" Dijo Sunny mientras miraba al mastiff

(Entendido) Respondio este último asintiendo

"Bien" Dijo Sunny sonriendo, a lo que sacó una pistola y dijo

"Ahora, si alguien quiere sujetar mi querida pistola de mi madre, lo evades" Dijo Sunny algo seria dándole dicha pistola

(Ok) Dijo el mastiff asintiendo

"Bien, Miku" Mirando a Miku, dijo Sunny sonriendo

(Si….) Dijo Miku poniendo una pose militar

"Inténtalo quitar" Dijo Sunny señalando a la pistola de su madre

(Ok) Respondio Miku mientras se ponía delante del mastiff

(Je) Susurrando con una sonrisa, Miku rápidamente se le hacerco para quitarse pero….

(Ah) Susurro algo amargada al intentar agarra la pistola, pero el mastiff los evadía cada intento

(¡Ah!) Grito Miku intentando agarra la pistola saltando sobre el mastiff, pero el robot lo evadió sin dificultad

(Humm…. ¡Ah!) Dijo con algo de cansancio

(Ahhh….. quédate quieto) Molesta, dijo mientras se alzaba de nuevo, pero el mastiff le detuvo con una mano

(¡Ahhhhh! ¿Por qué no puedo sujetarlo?) Retrocediendo, dijo Miku molesta

"Te lo dije, reacción de milisegundos" Dijo Sunny sonriendo con orgullo

(AHHH…..bueno) Cansada, dijo Miku agotada

"Serán útiles" Caminando, dijo Tohka mirando los mastiff

"Je me esforcé al máximo en mis pequeños" Dijo Sunny con orgullo en su voz

"Ok…" Susurro Tohka algo nerviosa, a lo que dijo

"Ahora…Yo misma me enfrentare a Efreet"

"Miku y Sunny distraerán a sus ocupantes" Dijo viendo a Miku y Sunny

"Los demás se ocurran de Hermit, Ángel y Nightmare" Dijo mirando a Mikie, quien vino por invitación de Miku, el tipo pequeño que asusto a Miku cuando Mana se presentó, invitado por Sunny, y todos los mastiff

"Capitán" Dijo Mikie algo tímida

"Si, Mikie" Dijo Tohka algo seria

"¿Esta operación está autorizada por la comandante Ryouko?" Pregunto Mikie algo nerviosa

"….." En silencio, Tohka solo volteo a otro lado, ya que esta operación está yendo por sus propias ordenes, haciendo que cualquier fallo sea su culpa

"Lo único que deben saber que está autorizada por mí, espero que confíen en mi decisión" Dijo algo seria con la mirada baja

"Hummm…Ah estoy dentro" Dijo Sunny algo seria

"Yo confió en su decisión capitán" Dijo Mikie con seguridad en su voz

(Igual yo, Tohka-san) Dijo Miku con seriedad

"….." En silencio, el tipo invitado por Sunny no dijo nada

"Hmmmm… ¿qué dices SonRipper?" Pregunto Tohka con seriedad

"Solo hago lo correcto" Respondio el tipo llamado SonRipper volteando atrás épicamente

"Eso espero" Dijo Tohka molesta

"….." Pero SonRipper no dijo nada y solo saco una galleta para abrir la parte inferior de su casco para comer

"Muy callado" Acercándose a Sunny, dijo Tohka sospechando

"Jejeje…creo que quiere imitar a su padre" Dijo Sunny alegremente algo nostálgica

"Su padre…no es ese Mr. Lightning Bolt" Pensando, dijo Tohka

"Si…aunque prefiere andar en público con el apellido de su madre" Dijo Sunny algo nerviosa

"Je…. Vaya tipo" Dijo Tohka algo seria

"Pero es buen chico y muy gentil, piensa que hay que cuidar a los débiles" Dijo Sunny alegremente

"Solo que no estorbe" Dijo Tohka con seriedad

"No te preocupes" Dijo Sunny algo seria

"Bien" Dijo Tohka algo seria, a lo que pregunto

"¿Todo lo demás está listo?"

"Si…estamos a tu señal" Dijo Sunny con los demás asintiendo

"Bien" Dijo Tohka serrando los ojos, a lo que dijo

"Ataquen" Hablo Tohka mientras los demás se movilizaba

Con Origami y demás 5 minutos después

"Hummm" Susurro Origami mirando las ofertas en videojuegos con felicidad.

Ya habían terminado de hacer algunas compras de ropa, habían ido a comprar videojuego

"¿Guao están de oferta?" Dijo Yoshinon alegremente señalando a uno de los juegos

"Ehh, este era el juego que John-san me recomendó" Dijo Yoshino agarrándolo con los ojos brillosos

"….." Por su parte, Kurumi veía a una de las ventanas

"¿Eh? Kurumi…" Dijo Origami curiosa

"Ahh… lo siento, solo creí ver algo" Dijo viéndola

"Hummm" Susurro Origami algo intrigada

"Pero bueno…. ¿ya terminaron de comprar?" Pregunto sonriendo

"Ya casi….aunque tú no has comprado nada" Dijo Origami algo seria

"Je…bueno no me…" Dijo Kurumi algo sonrojada, pero…

"¿Eh?" Susurro sorprendía viendo a uno de los juegos

"Ehh, porque ves…" Dijo Origami viendo lo que veía Kurumi el nuevo juego crash bandicoot

"Ahhh es un nuevo crash bandicoot" Dijo Kurumi alegremente saltando de la emoción

"Si, oí que era un juego que después de su remasterización del 2017" Dijo Origami con una pequeña sonrisa

"AHHH lo quiero" Corriendo a dicho juego, dijo Kurumi emocionada

"Je, pero oí que es un juego viejo" Dijo Yoshinon riendo

"Siiii, lo sé es…" Dijo Kurumi alegremente, pero a media palabra, movió la cabeza y solo se quedó cayada

"Venga" Alegremente, dijo Origami cruzando los brazos

"Ok…" Dijo Kurumi dando un respiro, para luego decir

"Escuchen ese juego fue uno de los primeros que compre cuando salió la PlayStation 1"

"¿Pero eso no fue en el 94?" Pregunto Yoshinon intrigada

"95 en el resto del mundo, aparte que en aquel año estaba en Francia, y cuando salió me lo compre" Dijo Kurumi con una pequeña sonrisa

"Ehh ¿Qué edad tienes?" Pregunto Origami sorprendida

"Oye, eso no se le pregunta a una chica" Respondio Kurumi sonriendo

"Hummm" Susurro Origami algo molesta pero kawaii

"Bueno….45" Respondio Kurumi con una pequeña sonrisa

"Ehhhhh" Tanto Origami como Yoshino y Yoshinon susurraron sorprendidas

"Ah sí….los espíritus no envejecemos cuando no estamos sellados" Explico Kurumi sonriendo

"Joder…. Eso sí es extraño" Dijo Origami aun algo aturdida

"Jejeje con eso no sería sorprendería que quisieras comprar la mini NES" Dijo Yoshinon alegremente, pero hiso que Kurumi saltara de la emoción y preguntase

"¿NES?"

"Si…." Dijo Yoshino tímidamente

"Donde, la quiero, la quiero…" Emocionada a más no poder, dijo Kurumi aun saltando

"Supongo que eso era tu tiempo" Algo incomoda, dijo Origami dando un paso a tras

"Siiii, fue del tiempo cuando tenía 7 o 8, antes de ser…., solo olvídenlo, la quiero" Intentando volver al tema principal, dijo Kurumi, a lo que volvió a pedir emocionada

"Ok…" Respondio Origami algo nerviosa

"Creo que la venden en la tienda de al frente, la de Nintendo" Continuo señalando a la tienda de al frente

"Siii, la quiero, la quiero" Casi saliendo, dijo Kurumi intentando saltar por la venta

"Ok, ok, pero debemos pagar nuestras compras" Dijo Origami bajándola de la venta

"Hummm" Susurro Kurumi algo molesta pero kawaii

"Eh…Yoshi-chan" Mirando a Yoshino, dijo Origami sonriendo

"Eh" Susurro Yoshino retrocediendo un poco

"Puedes pagar todos estos juegos por mi" Dándole todos los juegos reunidos, dijo Origami con una cara de suplica

"Ehh, pero crees…" Dijo Yoshino dudando un poco

"Tranquila" Dijo Origami sonriendo, a lo que saco una tarjeta de crédito

"Solo págalos con la tarjeta de crédito que Reine-san me dio" Dijo Origami dándole la dicha tarjeta

"Ok…." Respondio Yoshino tímidamente, a lo que Origami sonrió e intento darle un abrazo, pero Kurumi ya casi había saltado la ventana

"La quiero, la quiero" Dijo ya casi en la calle

"Ya tranquila, ya vamos" Dijo Origami siendo arrastrada por Kurumi saliendo por la ventana

"Ehhhhh" Susurro Yoshino sin entender

"Jejeje nunca creí ver haci a Kurumi-san" Dijo Yoshinon riendo

"Je…es bueno ver que al final si era buena persona" Poniendo una pequeña sonrisa, dijo Yoshino, a lo que dio media vuelta

"jeje, jeje" Rio Yoshinon con fuerza

"Jejejee…Bueno mejor vamos" Riendo un poco, dijo Yoshino mientras iba a la caja de la tienda

"Sip" Dijo Yoshinon asintiendo

Tras eso, llegaron a la caja, donde luego de hacer cola, pagaron con la tarjeta, a lo que la empleada le entrego la bolsa con los juegos mientras decía

"Acá está, gracias por comprar"

"Gracias" Dijo Yoshino con respeto asintiendo, para acto seguido salir de la tienda para luego caminar por la avenida para cruzar debido al trafico

"Ahh cuantos juegos" Dijo Yoshino viendo los 10 juegos que había en la bolsa

"Jejeje, se sorprendente que Origami-san tenga tiempo para jugar y estudiar" Dijo Yoshinon riendo

"Je, lo curioso es que logre aprobar las materias con notas normales" Dijo Yoshino asintiendo

"Jejeje jeje" A lo que ambas comenzaron a reír, pero entonces….

"Ehh ese auto no estaba" Dijo Yoshino al ver un auto extraño estacionado al costado suyo

"Sip, esto…" Dijo Yoshinon asintiendo, pero…

BBBBUUUUUMMMM

En eso, de la puerta del auto salió disparado la puerta chocando con Yoshino con fuerza empujándola a callejo que salió de la nada

"¡Ahhh!" Grito Yoshino cayendo al suelo

"Ouch….donde…" Sobándose la cabeza, dijo Yoshino mirando al su alrededor, pero…

"Ahh este callejón no está….." Dijo, ya que, cuando había caminado con Origami y Kurumi para ir a la tienda, no había ningún callejo en el camino

PUMM

Pero de la nada, un misil cayó cerca de ella, saltando a un costado evitando la explosión

"Ahhh" Asustada, dijo Yoshino con miedo

"Es una trampa" Dijo Yoshinon tapándose las orejas con sus manos

"Pero…." Susurro Yoshino con temor, pero un robot con forma humanoide con franjas rojas cayó cerca suya con una ametralladora en su mano

(Objetivo encontrado) Dijo el robot con voz robótica

"¡Ahhh!" Susurro Yoshino con miedo retrocediendo, pero se topó con otros 3 robots parecidos al primero

"¿Qué….rayos….eres?" Ya consumida por el miedo, dijo Yoshino aterrorizada

(Unidad MR-33 'Charlie') Dijo el robot de franjas rojas en un tono normal

"Ahhh" Susurro Yoshino comenzando a llorar, a lo que dijo

"¿Porque…porque me….?"

(Spirit code hermit, ordenes de destrucción definitiva según el decreto 66 de la defensoría general de ONU) Dijo el robot de franjas rojas mientras alzaba su ametralladora

"¿Ehh?" Susurro Yoshino sin entender, pero de la nada los otros robots le agarraron de las piernas y brazos

"Ahhh" Susurro Yoshino con temor

(Órdenes a cumplir, últimas palabras) Dijo el robot de franjas rojas

"¿Por qué…?" Pregunto Yoshino llorando

(Últimas palabras cumplidas, adiós ba…) Dijo el robot de franjas rojas mientras preparaba para disparar, pero a último segundo….

" 'Charlie' " Detrás de ellos, una voz algo robotizada sonó

"Ehh" Susurro Yoshino, ya que detrás del robot de franjas rojas apareció un tipo un poco más alto que ella, con armadura negra, una casco negro y una espada en la espalda

(….) En silencio el robot dio media vuelta y dijo

(Agente SonRipper, sus órdenes estaban detrás de objetivos spirit code Ángel y Nightmare)

"Si….pero ha habido un cambio de planes" Dijo el tipo con voz serena

(Entendido) Dijo el robot volviendo a apuntar a Yoshino

"Proseguir" Dijo el tipo mientras a agarraba el mango de su espada

"¿Eh?" Susurro Yoshino con miedo

(Entendido) Respondio el robot preparando su arma

"No…porfa…" Ya llorando, dijo Yoshino cerrando los ojos, pero….

(Error…..) De la nada, el robot hablo mientras sus ojos parpadeaban antes de caer junto a los que le sujetaba a ella

"Eh….." Susurro Yoshino sin entender, a lo que vio que el tipo guardaba su espada, además que Yoshino vio que en el robot había un agujero de espada en su espalda

(Error…..apagando) Dijo el robot antes de caer apagado

"Con eso bastara" Dijo el tipo dando un suspiro

"¿Eh?" Susurro Yoshino sin entender que pasaba

(Agente SonRipper, informe de situación) De la nada, sonó una voz robótica del oído izquierdo del tipo a lo que él puso su mano en su oído izquierdo

"Subestimamos a hermit, 'Charlie' ha sido dañado de gravedad y Hermit ha escapado" Dijo el tipo con voz calmada

(A Mamá no le va a gustar) Dijo el robot con voz algo tristona

"Je…estoy en su búsqueda, está yendo hacia la estación de tren por los edificios" Dijo el tipo con seriedad

(Entiendo) Respondio el robot para luego cortar la llamada

"ok" Respondio el tipo para luego acercase a Yoshino

"Ehhhhh…." Susurro ella retrocediendo con terror

"Sera mejor que te escondas, ellos pronto descubrirán que no estás en esa dirección" Dijo el tipo para luego dar media vuelta

"Ehhhhh" Susurro Yoshino aun asustada

"…" Pero el tipo solo comenzó a caminar

"Ehh e-espera" Intentando acercarse, dijo Yoshino caminando con dificultad

"…" Pero el tipo ni se inmoto y siguió caminando

"¿Por….que….?" Cayendo por el susto, dijo Yoshino con lágrimas en los ojos

"…" En silencio, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de las lágrimas de la loli, el tipo se paró apretando los puños

"¿Por….que….por qué me….sal-vastes?" Dijo Yoshino sin entender

"Solo hago lo que creo correcto" Dijo la tipo de armadura negra a Yoshino

"¿Correcto?" Pregunto Yoshino sin entender

"No tengo más que decir" Dijo el tipo antes de saltar al edificio del costado

"Es…." Dijo Yoshino, pero el tipo ya había subido por el edificio desapareciendo de su vista

"….pera" Termino de hablar, a lo que cayó al suelo llorando

"Ahh….ah…Aaaaaaaa" En eso, una pared salió del suelo de donde estaba votándola a la calle

"Ah… ¿Dónde?" Dijo Yoshino reponiéndose

"Parece que la pared nos devolvió a la calle" Dijo Yoshinon viendo a su alrededor

"…es-eso…crees" Dijo Yoshino aun choqueada por el encuentro

"Si…aunque será mejor buscar refugio e informar a los demás" Dijo Yoshinon algo seria

"Si…." Confirmo Yoshino comenzando a correr, sin darse cuenta que el tipo la miraba desde el techo

"Si pudiera hacer más" Dijo antes de salir corriendo

Con Origami

"Hummm" Susurro Origami, quien tenía un unit-CR, que esta vez no se olvidó, con su vestido astral limitado y su ángel detrás suyo, además de estar acompañada de Kurumi quien tenía dos subfusiles en sus manos.

"A tu derecha" Dijo Origami moviendo sus hoces a uno de los robots, para luego saltar sobre otro para cortarle la cabeza

"Je" Dijo Kurumi disparando a uno de los robots, para luego saltar sobre otro que tenía franjas rojas y descargar todas las demás balas en el pecho de uno, rompiendo su armadura para luego recargar uno de los subfusiles y dispara a su fuente de energía.

(Error…) Dijo antes de caer con una explosión del pecho

"Ara, ara, que rudos robots" Dijo Kurumi levantando las armas, pero algunos robots cayeron desactivados

"Humm no puedes usar tu ángel" Dijo Origami cortando los brazos a uno de los robots

"No, lamentablemente, al no ser la original, no puedo" Dijo Kurumi algo triste

"Entiendo" Respondio Origami asintiendo, a lo que pregunto

"¿Estas cómoda con mis armas?"

"Sip, este subfusil está bien ensamblando….." Dijo Kurumi viendo los subfusiles, los cuales eran muy cómodos para ella

"Je" Rio Origami mientras lanzaba la hoz, clavándole en el brazo uno de los robots

(Mierda…) Dijo este último sacándoselo

"Ara, ara, ara, esto esta divertido" Dijo Kurumi con una cara de éxtasis

"Ahhh….solo espero que Yoshi-chan este bien" Dijo Origami algo intranquila

"Tranquila, recuerda que ella tiene su ángel" Dijo Kurumi sonriendo

"Se….pero no le gusta pelear" Dijo Origami con una mirada baja

"Je… entonces será mejor apresurarnos" Dijo Kurumi levantando los subfusiles

"Ok…." Respondio Origami agarrando con sus manos la hoz que le quedaba

(Objetivo Ángel y Nightmare, des….) Dijo el robot sin una mano, pero Origami se le hacerlo su hoz atacando, pero el robot los evadió con facilidad, pero Kurumi salto sobre ella para luego agárralo de la cabeza y poniendo las boquillas de los subfusiles en el cuello del robot, decir

"Destruye esto" Acto seguido, jalar el gatillo para matarlo

(Error….) Dijo cayendo prendido en fuego

"Joder…" Dijo Kurumi recondando como llegaron a esto

Hace unos minutos

"Siiiii, la mini NES" Alegremente, dijo Kurumi llevando su preciada compra

"Jeje ya cálmate abuela" Riendo, dijo Origami con una sonrisa

"¡Oye, a quien llamas abuela!" Molesta, dijo Kurumi algo sonrojada

"Jeje, jeje" Dijo Origami alegremente

"Hummm" Susurro Kurumi algo molesta pero con una mirada kawaii

"Bueno con eso serán todas las compras" Dijo Origami dando un pequeño respiro

"Sip" Dijo Kurumi, a lo que fueron al baño por tomar mucho refresco, pero tras entrar

"¿Eh…?" Susurro origami al ver que llegaron a una calle desierta

"Esto no es baño" Dijo Kurumi viendo a ambos lados

"Humm" Susurro Origami sospechando, pero….

"Humm…cuidado" Dijo Kurumi empujando a Origami evitando el golpe de un robot que cayó sobre donde estaban

"Eh…." Susurro Origami, pero entonces el robot disparo hacia ella, tocando su cabeza

"¡Origami-san!... ¿Eh?" Grito Kurumi, pero cuando la bala toco la cabeza de Origami, ella se volvió luz y se rearmo cerca de ella.

"Robots…debe ser del AST" Dijo Origami activando su vestido astral y su unit-CR

(Objetivo encontrado: Ángel y Nightmare, eliminación en proceso) Dijo uno de los robots

"Eh….a verdad tu ángel" Dijo Kurumi retrocediendo un poco de los robots

"Je….Metatron" Dijo Origami, a lo que invoco su ángel que apareció detrás de ella

"Metatron [dualsun]" Continuo mientras de sus manos salían dos alas de luz de sus manos

"Ara, ara, nada mal tu ángel" Dijo Kurumi viendo al ángel de Origami

"Gracias…cuida…" Dijo Origami viendo como un robot se abalanzaba a Kurumi, pero ella salto sobre este evitándolo

"Ahhh, que lentos" Dijo Kurumi sonriendo

"…do" Dijo Origami terminado de hablar sorprendida

(Objetivo: Nightmare, eliminación en proceso) Dijo uno de los robots, el cual tenía franjas rojas apuntando a ellas

"Hummm" Dijo Origami desactivando sus alas de su ángel que sostenía para luego sacar sus hoces

"Oye…crees poder con todos" Dijo Kurumi retrocediendo

"No se…. ¿sabes usar armas de fuego?" Pregunto Origami curiosa

"Si, como si fuera mi ángel" Respondio Kurumi sonriendo

"Bien" Dijo Origami mientras operaba una pequeña consola

"Eh…por…" Dijo Kurumi curiosa, pero Origami le dio un subfusil

"Toma" Dijo dándole dicha arma

"¿Ehh? ¿Dónde…?" Sorprendida, pregunto Kurumi, pero Origami dio unos pasos y dijo

"A tu derecha" En respuesta, Kurumi salto a dicho lado, evitando las balas de los robots

"Humm" Susurro Kurumi analizando la situación

"Por casualidad… ¿no tendrás otra?" Pregunto con una mirada inocente

"Toma" En respuesta, Origami le ofreció otro subfusil

"Ok" Respondio Kurumi recibiendo dicha arma, para luego mirar a los enemigos y decir

"Bien….bailemos" Dijo cruzando los subfusiles como si fueran su ángel

Presente

"Metatron [Kaddour]" Dijo Origami, a su vez que su ángel se separa de ella para seguir a los robots

"Je, nada mal, nada mal" Dijo Kurumi recargando

"Jejeje gracias" Respondio Origami sonriendo, pero luego cambio a una mirada seria y dijo

"Hare una distracción….escapemos a la cuenta de tres"

"Ok" Respondio Kurumi retrocediendo un poco

"Bien…tres" Dijo Origami a su vez que Kurumi retrocedida corriendo, a lo que los robots intentaron seguirla pero….

"Metatron [immolation]" Dijo Origami mientras su ángel se clava en el suelo cercano a los robots evitando su desplazamiento

"Ehh fue…" Dijo Kurumi sorprendía, pero Origami la agarro salto a un techo cercano

"Ahhh" Susurraron ambas cuando el ángel de Origami, literalmente, exploto

(Error) Dijo uno de los robots antes de ser engullidos por la onda

BBBBBBUUUUUUMMMMM

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó en toda el área alertando a los residentes.

"Ahhh" Por otra parte, Origami había puesto en un lugar seguro a ella y a Kurumi tras la explosión.

"¿Que rayos…?" Dijo Kurumi sorprendida

"Immolation, hago que Metatron se auto destruya, a costa de usarlo por 3 minutos" Dijo Origami agotada

"Je…nada mal, pero muy arriesgado" Dijo Kurumi sorprendía sonriendo

"Se…por eso solo lo utilizo como última opción" Dijo Origami agotada sentándose

"Espero que no haiga heridos…" Comento Kurumi, pero Origami cayó rendida al piso

"Origami-san" Grito preocupada levantándole con cuida

"Oye di" Continuo preocupada, pero….

Zzzz

Al parecer Origami había caído dormida tras épica pelea

"Humm baka" Dijo Kurumi algo molesta pero más preocupada, para luego cargarla y saltar a una calle cercana, claro guardando los subfusiles en su ropa

"Ahhh, si nos atacaron la AST…o no…" Pensando en la actual situación dijo Kurumi a lo que dijo algo sorprendida

"Irán por Kotori"

Con Shidou, 20 minutos antes

"Ahhh" Apoyándose en una columna de una tienda de ropa femenina, susurro Shidou, algo aburrido por estar de compra con sus hermanas y sonrojado por estar en una tienda de ropa femenina, aunque sea actualmente una por apariencia

"Qué tal si te pruebas esto" Por otro lado, dijo Kotori sacando una bragas pequeña de flores rojas con un sostén pequeño que solo cubría lo que debía con flores también rojas

"Hummm, muy niña" Dijo Mana desinteresada de la dicha prenda

"Oye, eres una niña" Algo molesta, dijo Kotori cruzando los brazos

"Si….pero no prefiero una bragas tan pequeña o un sostén tan llamativa" Dijo Mana con obviedad en su voz

"Ahhh…que bueno que traje mi celular" Viendo la escena, dijo Shidou sacando su celular

"Ehh, onee-chan, al menos opina algo" Molesta, dijo Kotori cruzando los brazos a su 'hermana mayor'

"No se…yo siempre me voy por si es cómodo o no" Dijo Shidou cruzando los brazos

"Hummm" Susurro Kotori molesta

"Bueno ya….veamos" Dándose por vencido, dijo Shidou, a lo que fue a buscar entre las prendas dichas, para luego sacar unas bragas azules delgadas pero grandes y que parecían suaves, acompañadas por un sostén azul que cubría todo

"Que tal estas bragas con este sostén" Dijo Shidou sostenido dichas prendas

"Hummm, pero son muy simples" Algo negativa, dijo Kotori negando con la cabeza

"Si pero son muy suaves" Dijo Shidou tocando las bragas, las cuales eran muy suaves

"Ehh" Susurro Mana sorprendida

"Aparte que están de oferta, Ohh dice acá que evitan la comezón" Agrego Shidou sonriendo

"Hummm, pero no son linda" Dijo Kotori viendo que no eran llamativa que digamos

"Oye como si te van a ver las bragas o el sostén" Algo molesto, respondió Shidou

"Hummm" Susurro Kotori con una mirada desafiante

"Ehh creo me mejor me voy por el de nee-sama" Algo nerviosa, dijo Mana

"¡Eh!" Susurro Kotori conmocionada por su derrota

"Jeje" Rio Shidou ante su victoria

"Hummm" Susurro Kotori molesta

"Bueno…mejor vamos a elegirte tu ropa" Intentando no causar problemas, dijo Shidou mientras señalaba la sección de ropa de vestir femenina

"Sip" Asintió Mana alegremente

"Ehh…si la ropa" Susurro Kotori con una sonrisa picara

"Si…. nee-sama" Algo nerviosa, dijo Mana acercándose a Shidou

"Si…" Respondio este último algo intrigado, a lo que Mana dijo

"Por favor elige mi ropa"

"Ehh, pero yo…" Sorprendió, dijo Shidou, pero…

"Ehh ¿porque Onee-chan y no yo?" Molesta, dijo Kotori con una mirada de molestia

"Ehh ella elige ropa cómoda" Dijo Mana con una mirada algo complicada

"Hummm" Susurro Kotori molesta

"Ya, ya, puedes compra la ropa de ambas" Dijo Shidou intentando tranquilaras

"En serio" Dijo Mana sorprendida

"Si, no Kotori" Dijo Shidou mirando a Kotori, quien solo cruzo los brazos y dijo

"Bueno, si"

"Aparte que después podemos salir la dos por ropa cómoda" Acercándose, dijo Shidou a Mana susurrándole al oído

"Ehh, si nee-sama" Respondio Mana sonriendo, a lo que Shidou sonrió alegremente

"¿De qué hablan?" Sospechando, dijo Kotori algo molesta

"Ahhh…." Asustado, dijo Shidou alarmado, pero Mana intervino

"Ah que después deberíamos comprar ropa de baño"

"Ehh Mana" Sorprendido, dijo Shidou nervioso

"Hummm buena idea" Con una pequeña sonrisa pícara, dijo Kotori

"Aparte que sería bueno irnos a la piscina" continuo mirando a Shidou

"Ehh" Susurro este último asustándose

"¿no lo crees onee-chan?" Pregunto Kotori con una mirada picara

"Si…." Con la mirada baja, dijo Shidou algo avergonzado

"¿Qué dices Mana-chan?" Pregunto Kotori sonriendo

"Hummm, podía ser" Dijo Mana pensativa

"Mejor vamos a comprar" Nervioso/a, dijo Shidou agarrándolas de las manos y llevándolas

"Ok" Dijo Kotori alegremente

"Sip" Dijo Mana con una pequeña sonrisa

Tras eso, Shidou dejo a Mana en una pequeña silla en el medio de las estanterías de ropa, para luego que él/ella junto a Kotori salgan por ropa. Y tras un rato, ambas hermanas (¿?) llegaron con dos prendas diferentes

"Ehh que tal esta bruza" Dijo Shidou mostrando una bruza gris manga corta con botones en el cuello y un par de bolsillo

"No-o-o, mejor este lindo vestido" Dijo Kotori mostrando un vestido sin manga que llega a la mitad del muslo, además de ser algo trasparente

"Bruza" Sin dudarlo, dijo Mana señalando dicha vestimenta

"Je" Susurro Shidou victorioso/a

"Humm" Por su parte Kotori dio media vuelta antes de salir por otra prenda de vestir molesta seguida por Shidou

"Ahhh" Susurro Mana sin entenderla

Y luego de un rato, ambas hermanas (¿?) volvieron con otras ropas en sus manos

"Mana, encontré este vestido azulado, y aunque este algo caro, está hecho de algodón y había hasta uno de mi talla" Dijo Shidou mostrando un lindo vestido de manga corta con botones, aparte de tener una falda bordeada que llegaba hasta la rodilla, eso y que tenía unos bolsillos en la cintura

"No, que tal esta linda bruza" Dijo Kotori mostrando una bruza que llegaba hasta la altura del ombligo que no tenía mangas cuello abierto

"El vestido" Sin dudarlo, dio Mana de nuevo

"Ehh" Indignada, dijo Kotori

"Jejeje" En voz baja rio Shidou

"Hummm" Molesta, susurro Kotori apretando los puños

"Eh…y si eligen algo de calzado" Intentando tranquilizarla, dijo Mana con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Ok" Dijo Shidou dando media vuelta seguido por Kotori, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa

"Ahhh" Por su parte, susurro Mana viendo el vestido que trajo Shidou

Tras un tiempo, solo volvió Shidou con unas bailarinas en sus manos

"Mana, que tal estas bailarinas, son importadas de China" Dijo Shidou mostrando dos bailarinas rojas

"Hummm puede…" Interesada, dijo Mana pero…

"Mana-chan" Detrás de Shidou pareció Kotori agarrado algo detrás de ella

"Ehh, Kotori-nee" Dijo Mana sorprendía

"Kotori ¿porque tan…?" Pregunto Shidou, pero Kotori intervino

"Estaba buscando" Dijo para luego mostrar un par de sandalias

"Y que tal estas sandalias de taco medio con cuatro correas azules y almohadilla para el pie"

"Ehh" Susurro Mana interesada

"Ahh" Nervioso, susurro Shidou

"Aparte que las correas son anti-raspones…y hay para la talla de onee-chan" Dijo Kotori mostrando otro par de la talla de Shidou

"Ahhh esa" Alegremente, acepto Mana

"Jeje" Victoriosa, susurro Kotori

"Hummm" Susurro Shidou molesto/a

"Bien, compremos un vestido y sandalias para las tres" Ignorando la reacción de su hermano/a, dijo Kotori sonriendo

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou en un tono tonto

"Siiii" Alegremente, asintió Mana

"Hmm" Derrotado, susurro Shidou, a lo que Kotori dijo

"Todos podemos jugar el mismo juego onee-chan"

"Ok…." Susurro Shidou tímidamente

5 minutos después

"Gracias por su comprar, y que bonitas hermanas tiene" Dijo la cajera a Shidou terminado de cobrar las compras dichas

"De…nada, y…gracias" Dijo Shidou tímidamente, quien junto a Kotori y Mana llevaban las ropas dichas anteriormente

"Jejeje" Por su parte Kotori y Mana rieron, a lo que salieron de la tienda

"Ahhh…que estaré pagando" Dijo Shidou lamentándose en posición fetal de cualquier pecado que hizo en este u otro mundo.

"Jeje, ya Onee-chan, no es para tanto" Dándole una palmadita en el espada, dijo Kotori con una sonrisa

"Si, Kotori-nee tiene razón, aparte te ves bien con ese vestido" Dijo Mana con una sonrisa

"Eso crees" Dijo Shidou mirándolas

"Si, esta kawaii" Dijo Kotori con una gran sonrisa

"Bueno…si ustedes lo dices" Levantándose, dijo Shidou con una pequeña sonrisa

"Je" Rio Kotori ante la reacción de Shidou

"Bueno…la tienda de ropa de baño está al otro extremo del piso….vamos" Continuo Shidou con una pequeña sonrisa

"Siiii" Tanto Kotori como Mana dijeron alegremente, a lo que las tres hermanas (¿?) fueron a la tienda dicha antes

Lamentablemente, para Shidou en el camino recibió varios comentarios de los transeúntes

"Ahhh que chica tan kawaii"

"Ahhh kawaii"

"Ehh pero mira, tiene hasta una mini versión"

"Ahhh son tan dulces"

"Guao, pero que lindas peliazules"

"Ehh y esas hermanas kawaii"

Esos y más piropos fueron dichos a ellas (¿?)

"Ahhhhh" Susurro Shidou algo avergonzado, aunque algo de él le decía que le gustaba

"…." Pero Kotori tenía la mirada baja, como si estuviera tristes

"Eh…Kotori" Susurro Shidou preocupado, pero al fijarse en los demás piropos…

"Oye, pero mira a esas hermanas con una amiga de la menor"

"Je, de seguro la mayor acompaño a su hermanita a comprar con su amiga"

"Jeje, si, sobresale las dos hermanas peliazules, si no fueran de edades distintas, seria gemelas"

"Kawaiii"

Eso y más piropos fueron dichos, todos señalando a él/ella era solo hermana de Mana…y Kotori sea solo una amiga

"…ha…ha…ha..." En silencio, Kotori comenzó a sollozar

"Kotori…" Susurro Shidou preocupado

"Kotori-nee…" Dijo Mana dándose cuenta, pero Kotori se detuvo y dijo llorando

"No…puedo…mas…Ahhhhh" Acto seguido salió corriendo desapareciendo entre los transeúntes

"Kotori" Dijo Shidou intentando alcanzarla, pero debido a los tacones, no pudo correr mucho

"Kotori-nee" Dijo Mana pero ya no podían verla

"Oye que le habrá pasado"

"No se….problemas de mujeres"

"Kawaiii"

Por otro lado, algunos comentarios sonaron

"Kotori…" Con tristeza, dijo Shidou sin darse cuenta que algunas lágrimas

"Nee-sama" Si mirarlo/a, dijo Mana mirando en la dirección

"¿Eh?" Susurro Shidou sin entender

"Ve yendo a la tienda de ropa de baño, iré por Kotori" Dijo Mana mientras salía en esa dirección

"Pe…" Dijo Shidou, pero Mana ya se había mesclado entre la gente

"….ro" Susurro con tristeza mientras caía de rodillas al intentar seguirla

"Mana…" Susurro mientras, a su vez que se dio cuenta de unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

"Por qué lloro…a porque le pusiste sistemas de hormonas Otacon-sensei" Grito molesta maldiciendo sus decisiones

"Ehh que le pasa a esa chica"

"No se…esta algo extraña"

Por otro parte, un grupo de chicos comentaron sin entender

"Hummm" Susurro Shidou molesto viéndolos

"¿Eh?" Susurraron los chicos molestos, pero Shidou se paró a lo que se acercó molesto y con su puño en alto dijo

"Nunca enteran el corazón de una chica"

"Ahhh…." Susurraron los chicos sin entender

"Ahhh ni yo me entiendo…Ahhh" Grito Shidou saliendo corriendo llorando

"Ok…" Susurro uno de los chicos sin entender

Con Mana

"Ahhh baka" Corriendo con dificultad, dijo Mana mientras pasaba por un pasadizo concurrido, a lo que se detuvo y grito

"¡Kotori-nee!" Pero no hubo respuesta aparte de las miradas de los transeúntes

"Ahhh ¿dónde estará?" Dijo Mana con tristeza, pero….

"Ahh ya se" Recordando de algo, saco su teléfono e hizo una llamada

"Vamos…" Dijo mientras entraba la llamada, a lo que se escuchó una voz soñolienta

(Alo…)

"Ah Reine-san ¿No?" Dijo Mana apresuradamente mientras continuaba corriendo

(Si Mana ¿Algún problema?) Respondio Reine quien estaba en el Fraximus

"Si, Kotori-san salió corriendo, ¿saben dónde está?" Pregunto preocupada

(Haber….ya está) Dijo Reine mientras ubicaba rápidamente a Kotori por el detector de espíritus

"Dímelo" Pidió Mana apresuradamente

(Ya está, Kotori está corriendo por el corredor que lleva a los baños, por la zona norte del ala de ventas de ropa, segundo piso) Indico Reine con sueño

"Ok gracias" Respondio Mana cortando la llamada yendo a dicho lugar rápidamente

5 minutos después

"Ahh…Ahhh….Kotori-nee" Tras correr por 5 minutos, Mana había llegado a dicha área, que era un corredor largo que llegaba a una pared tras unos contenedores y máquinas expendedoras, donde se dio cuenta de una pequeña sombras tras uno de los contenedores

"Ahh…Kotori-nee" Sobándose el talón del pie izquierdo, dijo Mana acercándose, para ver a Kotori sentada en posición fetal llorando

"Vete" Con la cabeza baja, dijo Kotori intentando alejarse, pero Mana se le acercó molesta y le agarro de los hombros

"Kotori-nee" Dijo con seriedad

"Vete…por…favor" Llorando, dijo Kotori mirando hacia otro lado

"Oye dejaste de nuevo a nee-sama llorando" Molesta, dijo Mana con una mirada penetrante y kawaii

"Ya lo superada…yo….solo…." Con la mirada baja, dijo Kotori con tristeza, pero Mana le agarro del vestido y dijo

"Oye, esa no es Kotori-nee que conozco"

"Pero yo…" Sin entender, dijo Kotori mirando a otro lado

"Oye ¿Desde cuanto escuchas a los demás?" Respondio Mana mirándola

"Pero ellos…" Dijo Kotori con tristeza

"Y qué opina nee-sama" Con una mirada de gato, dijo Mana

"…." En silencio, Kotori no sabía que responder, a lo que Mana la soltó y dijo en un tono amable

"Ella te quiere, y tú lo sabes"

"Hummm" Susurro Kotori sintiéndose una tonta

"Vamos" Ofreciéndole una mano, dijo Mana con una sonrisa

"Bueno…." Respondio Kotori, pero entonces la pared detrás las empujo contra un callejo que salió de la nada

"Ahhhhh" Susurraron ambas chocando contra la pared del callejo misterioso

"A que…" Dijo Kotori, pero fue cortada cuando una figura robótica femenina con una armadura morado oscuro le agarró del cuello

"Kotori-nee" Alarmada, dijo Mana parándose

(Efreet) Dijo la figura femenina en un tono con odio

"Ah…" Susurro Mana sorprendida

"Ahhh… ¿qué rayos?" Molesta, dijo Kotori, pero la figura le comenzó a arrocar

"Arhg" Susurro de dolor al sentir la falta de aire

"Humm…ya se…" Recordando su celular, dijo Mana sacándolo, pero una sensación de parálisis la envolvió mientras dejaba caer el celular al suelo

(No tan rápido) Detrás suya, susurro una chica de pelo purpura azulado con una armadura del AST modifica y un visor táctico con respirado ocultando su identidad

"Eh…." Dijo Mana al sentir inmóvil

"Mana…ahrgg" Preocupada, dijo Kotori, pero el agarre aumento

(No te distraigas Efreet) Dijo la figura molesta

"Oye, sabes que es de mala educación atacar por sorpresa a una niña" En un tono desafiante, dijo Kotori sonriendo

(Tsk) En respuesta, la figura hizo un sonido de chasqueo de dientes

"Supongo que estas furiosa, Yatogami Tohka" Continuo Kotori sonriendo

(…..) En silencio, la figura desactivo su casco mostrando la mirada molesta de Tohka

"Efreet" En un tono monocorde amenazante, dijo Tohka

"Oye…escucha, pensaras que yo lo hice, pero te ju…." Intentando explicarse, dijo Kotori pero Tohka le volvió a ahorcándola

"Arhg….Ahh…ahh" Con dolor, dijo Kotori intentando recuperar el aliento

"Cállate, crees que voy a caer en tus mentiras" Con furia, dijo Tohka apretando más la mano

"NO, no es…arhg" Intento hablar Kotori, pero fue silencia por su dolor

"Encima me dijiste que eras la hermanita de Shidou…y yo confié en ti" Dijo Tohka con furia empujándola contra la pared

"Ahrgg" Dijo Kotori con dolor

"Maldita perraaa" Dijo Tohka lanzándola contra la pared

"Ahh" Susurro Kotori chocando contra el suelo

"No te escaparas" Sacando un cuchillo táctico, dijo Tohka acechándose

"Oye….no quería pelear pero…." Parándose, dijo Kotori, a lo que con una mirada desafiante…

"Si no hay de otra…. ¡Elohim Gibor!" Dijo con voz alta, pero….

"….." En silencio Tohka no dijo nada, la razón, no había ningún cambio

"Ehh…dije Elohim Gibor" Repitio Kotori molesta

"¡Elohim Gibor!" Volvió a repetir más molesta, pero no ocurrió nada

"Ehh… ¡Camael "Demonio Aniquilador Ardiente"!" Grito pisando el piso con fuerza, pero no ocurrió nada

"Ehhhhh porque…dije Camael…ahrgg" Repito Kotori, pero Tohka disparo a su pierna

"No te burles e invoca tu ángel Efreet" Dijo Tohka señalando la herida de la pierna, la cual salió una pequeña llamarada que la curo

"Ahhh…porque…si hace unos días podía…y la regeneración está presente" Respondio Kotori comenzando a desperezarse

"Si no lo haces yo primero hare mi jugada" Dijo Tohka con su pistola levantada

"Noooo Tohka-neesama" Dijo Mana intentando acercase al ya poder moverse, pero fue rodeada por un territorio, para luego voltear para fijarse que estaba la AST se retiraba la mascada para ver que era Miku

"Ahhh, Miku-san déjame ir" Dijo Mana golpeando el territorio

(Lo lamento Mana-san, pero esto es algo de Tohka-san) Negando con la cabeza, dijo Miku algo triste por la escena

"No…no, no, no, no puedo dejar que la maten" Dijo Mana continuando golpeando el territorio

(Ese es nuestro trabajo) Dijo Miku dando media vuelta con tristeza

"Miku…esto puede ser algo desagradable para ti, sal pero deja a Mana acá" Dijo Tohka sin mirarla algo seria

(Ok) Respondio Miku saliendo del callejón por una pequeña puerta

"Tohka-neesama deja esta locura" Mirando a Tohka, dijo Mana desesperada

"…." Pero en silencio Tohka se sorprendido un poco y solo recargo su pistola

"Oye al menos di…" Dijo Mana pero fue interrumpida por Tohka

"Esta es mi venganza Takamiya Mana, no te metas" En un tono cruel, dijo Tohka sin mirarla

"No, no puedo dejar que la mates" Dijo Mana golpeando el territorio con fuerza

"Y que planeas hacer" En un tono burlón, dijo Tohka volteando con una mirada seria

"Eh" Susurro Mana al no pensar en eso

"Estas atrapada tras ese territorio, y por lo que veo no tienes tu unit-CR" Dijo Tohka algo decepcionada

"Ehh ¿Cómo lo…?" Sorprendida, dijo Mana algo aterrorizada

"No lo has usado cuando comencé" Dijo Tohka volviendo a caminar hacia Kotori

"Mi… oh no, oh no" Desesperada, grito Mana golpeando el territorio con fuerza

 **[Advertencia: Proceder con cuidado por escenas gore]**

"Pero bueno…" Dijo Tohka apuntando con su pistola a Kotori, quien estaba consumida por el miedo

"Eh… Camael….dije Camael…por favor…" Dijo Kotori retrocediendo pero Tohka comenzó a dispararle en las piernas

"HUMMM SIGES JUGANDO CONMIGO" Grito con fuerza vaciando su cargador en Kotori

"Ahhhhh" En agonía, grito Kotori cayendo al suelo desangrándose

"No, déjala" Grito Mana golpeando el territorio, pero no pudo romperlo

"Ahh….por...fa….arhgg" Intentando retroceder con sus manos mientras sus piernas se regeneraban, dijo Kotori pero Tohka saco su cuchillo y sin asco le lo clavo en la mano

"Que tenga piedad….COMO TE ATREVES" Dijo Gritando mientras con su territorio alzaban con fuerza a Kotori, rompiendo la mano de la loli en dos por el cuchillo

"Ahrgg" Grito Kotori mientras intentaba la sangre salía a borbotones de su mano mutilada

"Ah…ah….ah…..ah…." Susurro horrorizada por el dolor

"Piedad…piedad es la que voy a ter como la que tuviste como mis padres" Grito Tohka mientras sacaba su espada y sin asco hizo un corte del hombro hasta codo de Kotori rebanado parte del hueso

"Ahhhhh" Grito Kotori en agonía mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

"MALDITA" Grito Tohka mientras la dejaba caer al suelo con fuerza

"Arhgggg" Traumándose por el dolor, dijo Kotori mientras unas llamas intentaba regenera su brazo rebanado

"COMO TE ATREVISTE" Grito Tohka mientras clavaba su espada entre los dedos de los pies de Kotori, rebanando su pie a la mitad

"Arhggg" Grito Kotori mientras lloraba con fuerza

"Kotori-nee" Por su parte, grito Mana golpeando con fuerza el territorio horrorizada por la escena

"ESTO NO HA TERMINADO" Grito Tohka mientras con su territorio la estrangulaba

"Ahhh" Susurro en dolor Kotori mientras se iba regenerando sus heridas

"Cuenta del mil a cero en siete en siete" En un tono psicópata, dijo Tohka

"Por…ahrgg" Dijo Kotori, pero Tohka solo le clavó el cuchillo en la pierna

"Porque se ha ocurrido mi puta gana, CUENTA HIJADEPUTA" Grito Tohka con furia

"Ahhhhh" Llorando susurro Kotori por el dolor

"Vamos maldita cuenta" Dijo Tohka mientras se daba una cachetada

"novecientos…noventa y tres…ahrgg" Dijo Kotori, pero Tohka, mediante su territorio, comenzó a jalarle de una coleta

"Que sigue" Dijo con furia entre dientes

"novecientos…ochenta y seis…ah…ah…" Dijo Kotori, pero Tohka le jalo de otra coleta

"¡No pares!" Grito Tohka con furia

"Ahrgg…ah…ah…ah" Llorando, susurro Kotori desperrada, pero Tohka le comenzó a enterar más el cuchillo táctico en la pierna, estando entre el peroné y la tibia y subiendo lentamente a la rodilla

"VAMOS" Grito con furia casi llegando a la rodilla

"novecientos….setenta y nueve….ah…onii-chan" Entre lloros, dijo Kotori esperando que su hermano venga.

Con Shidou

"Hummm" Sintiendo un mal presentimiento, susurro Shidou mientras esperaba viendo entre las ropas de baño de su talla

"Puedo ayudarle en algo" En eso, apareció una vendedora ofreciéndole su ayuda

"Ahh…es solo que busco alguno más..." Dijo Shidou algo nervioso/a, la vendedora intervino con una sonrisa

"Pequeño, delgado" Dijo en un tono amigable

"Ehh" Sonrojándose, susurro Shidou

"Tirantes quizás" Dijo la vendedora pensando

"No, no, no, no….solo uno que cubra más" Tímidamente, dijo Shidou sintiéndose algo pervertido

"Ahh bueno…tenemos en diseños o en color entero" Dijo la vendedora enseñándole algunos modelos

"Hummm" Susurro Shido viéndolos, a lo que le llamo la atención uno

"Ah y este" Dijo señalando un conjunto de una pieza azulada que cubría todo el pecho, a su vez que esta bordeado en los hombros y en la parte de la cintura, aunque este era algo más largo, aunque más parecía un modelo infantil en talla de adolecente

"Esta 1,200 yenes, aunque…" Dijo la vendedora sorprendida, algo dudosa

"Aunque…" Dijo Shidou sin entender

"No, es que este es el modelo menos pedido" Dijo la vendedora con una sonrisa tímida

"¿Ehh? Porque…." Sorprendió, susurro Shidou sin entender

"Bueno, todas nuestras compradoras prefieren los de allá" Dijo la vendedora señalando unas ropas de baño de 2 piezas que eran pequeñas, hasta algunas de hilo

"¿Ehhhhh?" Susurro Shidou sorprendido

"Bueno, si planea probárselo, los vestidores están tras la escalera eléctrica, buena suerte" Dijo la vendedora señalando a los vestidores antes de salir por otro cliente

"Gracias" Respondio Shidou con una sonrisa kawaii, pero luego puso una cara pensativa al aun sentir un mal presentimiento

"Humm" Preocupándose que Mana y Kotori no volvían, saco su celular para llamar a Reine

(Alo) Respondio esta última con sueño

"Reine-san… ¿sabes dónde está Kotori y Mana?" Pregunto algo preocupado

(Haber….humm) Dijo Reine pensativa

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Shidou preocupándose

(Su señal está siendo obstaculizada por una interferencia) Dijo Reine algo sorprendida

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou sin entender mucho

(Pero esta….es de la misma longitud de onda de la vez de Yoshinon) Dijo Reine identificando la onda

"Ehh…Tohka fue" Sorprendido, dijo Shidou comenzando a desesperarse

(Si…por) Dijo Reine sin entender, pero Shidou comenzó a preocuparse y susurro aterrado

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no"

(¿Shin? ¿Estas…?) Algo preocupada, pregunto Reine en un tono normal, pero Shidou intervino

"Reine-san conéctame con Otacon-sensei" Dijo algo serio

(Ok…espera) Respondio Reine, a lo luego de unos segundos la llamada cabio hacia Otacon

(Alo Shidou, ¿Qué…?) Respondio Otacon algo sorprendido

"Otacon-sensei, mi unit-CR, está funcionando al 100% ¿no?" Dijo Shidou comenzando a salir de la tienda

(Si, hasta tiene…) Dijo Otacon alegremente, pero Shidou intervino

"Entiendo gracias" A lo que corto la llamada, para luego salir corriendo al último piso del edificio y sin que nadie lo vea, llegar al techo donde activo su unit-CR con su territorio táctico. Para luego saltar al siguiente edificio

"Ahh ¿estoy normal?" Susurro al sentir que estaba no está en su versión femenina dentro de la unit-CR, ya sea por un error o por falta de espacio

"Bueno lo que sea" Susurro llegando a la cima de un edificio

"Pero si no ha habido señal de terremoto…" Dijo recordando que no ha habido sellar de terremoto espacial, a lo que llamo a Reine

(Alo….) Respondio esta última, pero fue interrumpido por Shidou

"Reine-san, dime si Kotori está usando su ángel" Dijo apresuradamente

(Kotori…déjame ver…ahh) Respondio Reine, pero se asombró un poco al final

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Shidou curioso

(Los poderes de Origami se han reactivado….aparte que detecto su ángel) Dijo Reine, a su vez que en radar de Shidou salieron las ondas espirituales de Origami en otra dirección

"Entiendo y Kotori" Dijo algo preocupado

(No se…pero detecte el punto de origen de la interferencia) Respondio Reine en un tono plano

"Ahh ¿Dónde está?" Dijo Shidou preocupado

(A 20 metros de tu ubicación en una antena cercana) Dijo Reine, a lo que Shidou asintió y dijo

"Ok" Acto seguido salió volando a esa dirección, llegando en cuestión de segundos

"Bien llegue" Dijo viendo un pequeño dispositivo pegado a una de las antenas de transmisión

(Bien, ahora corta…) Dijo Reine, pero Shidou solo disparo una granada

BOOOOMMM

A lo que el dispositivo y la antena explotaron

"Ya está" Dijo Shidou algo calmado

(Ok….5 enemigos a la derecha) Dijo Reine, a su vez que 5 puntos salieron por detrás de Shidou en su radar

"Entiendo" Dijo Shidou, a lo que saco su katana y bloqueo el ataque enemigo, el cual era un robot gigante

(Interferencia detectada) Dijo el robot, el cual tenía franjas rojas, con una espada corta en una mano y con la otra con un subfusil, el cual comenzó a disparar, pero Shidou lo evadió a tiempo

(Shidou, llámanos por el códec que te di) Por el comunicador, dijo Otacon algo alarmado

"Ok" Respondio Shidou, a lo que activo dicho equipo, para luego ver un monitor con las figura de Otacon, Reine y Sam frente suyo, además de no poder moverse

(Bien ya estamos) Dijo Otacon algo aliviado

"¿Ahh que rayos?" Dijo Shidou al notar por su visor que los mastiff no se movían

(Mastiff, pero son más delgados) Ignorando la reacción de Shidou, comento Sam algo pensativo

"Sam-sensei" Dijo Shidou al verlo

(Shidou, escucha, esos robots son muy resistentes, además de estar equipados con lanzagranadas anti-territorio, destrúyalos con cuidado, cierra el códec) Dijo Otacon con seriedad

"Entendido" Dijo Shidou, a lo que volvió a la pelea,

(Interferencia detectada eliminación en progreso) Dijo el robot de franjas rojas mientras los demás lo rodeaban

"Ah vamos" Dijo Shidou con su katana en posición de defensa, evitando un golpe del robot de franjas, pero otros los lo agarraron de la espalda

"Ahhh" Grito Shidou mientras usaba sus alas para liberase con el propulsor

(Enemigo moviéndose) Dijo el robot de franjas rojas mientras los demás lo atacan de todos lados sin detenerse y al mismo tiempo

"Ahh están coordinando" Dijo Shidou al notar que se movían organizadamente, como si de una danza se tratase

(Shin abre el códec) Por el comunicador, dijo Otacon algo alarmado

"Ok…" Dijo Shidou asintiendo y activándolo

(Shin, parece que hay una comunicación entre los Mastiff) Ya en el códec, dijo Reine mostrando una imagen de los robots

(No es solo comunicación, hay datos de coordinación de músculos, sensores, armas…espera esto es) Dijo Otacon notando los datos que se compartían entre el robot de franjas rojas y los demás

"Un sistema de líder-esclavo" Dijo Shidou deduciendo

(Joder, pero eso sería espera a que ataquen uno por uno) Dijo Kannazuki, quien fue invitado por Reine

(No es de ese tipo Kannazuki, esto no es los viejos modelos de espera y atacar, esto es un sistema de coordinación en tiempo real) Dijo Sam analizando la información

(Joder, eso significa….) Dijo Reine dándose cuenta

(Que están todos sincronizados) Finalizo Otacon algo deprimido

"Ehh, pero ¿quién creo esto?" Pregunto Shidou sorprendido

(Fue Sunny, a ella siempre le gusto la cooperación en equipo) Dijo Otacon algo triste

"Entiendo….Ahhh" Susurro Shidou algo cansado

(Tranquilo Shidou, conozco a Sunny como a mi palma de mi mano, y se cuál es la gran debilidad) Dijo Otacon intentando sonar positivo

"¿Y cuál es?" Pregunto Shidou algo apresurado

(Fácil que si quieres derrotarlo, debes desactivar al líder) Dijo Otacon en un tono sencillo

"¿Solo eso?" Respondio Shidou algo incrédulo

(Si, pero por nada del mundo intentes usar las cajas de cartón) Dijo Otacon algo serio mientras se acomodaba los ojos

"¿Por…?" Pregunto Shidou algo curioso

(Sunny les incluye a sus inventos unos sistemas detectores de caja de cartón) Dijo Otacon con seriedad en su voz

"¡Enserio!" Sorprendido por tal importancia a una caja de cartón, dijo Shidou

(Una buena medida de seguridad) Comento Kannazuki con seriedad

(Joder, esa niña sabe del tema) Dijo Sam asombrado

(Nada mal, que mal no está en nuestro bando) Dijo Reine en un tono soñoliento

"Ahh porque creo que esto ya está raro" Dijo Shidou algo avergonzado por sus superiores

(Continuando, Shin quieres guardar la partida) Dijo Reine en un tono normal

"Ehh….bueno ok" Dijo Shidou cediendo

(Bien) Respondio Reine guardando la partida

[Partida guardada]

(Ten cuidado) Dijo Reine mientras se cerraba el códec

"Ok…." Dijo Shidou mientras volvía a la pelea

"Ahhh..." Susurro algo cansado mientras movía su katana en posición defensiva

"Rayos ¿cuál es robot líder?" Dijo Shidou intentando repeler sus ataques, pero recibió una llamada por códec de Otacon

(Shidou) Ya en el códec, dijo Otacon algo serio

"Si Otacon-sensei" Respondio Shidou algo cansado

(Vistes el nuevo capítulo de Code Geass) Dijo Otacon algo emocionado

"No estoy en medio de la pelea" Algo molesto, dijo Shidou

(Ah bueno, aparte el líder es de armadura más grande, con franjas roja) Dijo Otacon como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

"¡En serio!" Algo enojado dijo Shidou

(Sip, aparte te quería pedir que no los destruyera de todo) Agregando, dijo Otacon algo respetuoso

"Por…." Dijo Shidou sin entender

(Es una creación de Sunny, y…digamos que no le gusta que sus 'hijos' como ella los llamas sean reducidos a pedazos de metal cortado) Respondio Otacon algo preocupado por su hija

"Entiendo…entonces ¿qué quieres que haga?" Como queriendo ceder, dijo Shidou

(Fácil, intenta solo atravesarles con la katana en la zona del reactor, eso lo deshabilitara) Dijo Otacon como si sus pasos fueran lo más fácil del mundo

"No se" Dijo Shidou dudando

(Por favor Shidou, no me gusta verla llorar, aparte que de seguro Origami y Kurumi hayan destruido los Mastiff que fueron por ellas) Dijo Otacon con seriedad en su voz

"Entiendo….Ahhh…ok" Cediendo, dijo Shidou

(Bien eres el mejor) Positivo, respondió Otacon cortando la llamada

"Ahhhhh" Suspirando, susurro Shidou con sus armas listas

(Enemigo detectado) Dijo el robot de franjas rojas con sus armas apuntando a Shidou

"Oye mira para arriba" Rodeándolo, dijo Shidou

(No caire en eso) Respondio el robot con seriedad

"¿Cómo sabes que no digo la verdad?" Pregunto Shidou confiado

(En elementar mi querido objetivo, no hay situación u objeto que pueda….) En un tono sabiondo, dijo el robot de franjas rojas, pero Shidou le clavo la espada en el pecho, justo en su fuente de poder

(Error…que rayos….error) Sorprendido susurro el robot desactivándose

"No dije nada de los costado" Con una sonrisa, dijo Shidou victorioso

(Tramposo…..) Susurro el robot cayendo desactivado

"Ahh…Ahhh….ahh" Dijo Shidou algo casado mientras veía a los demás robots caer apagados

(Bien hecho Shidou) Por el comunicador, sonó Otacon alegre

"Me la debes" Algo molesto, respondió Shidou

(Tranquilo, puedo subirte algunas notas) Dijo Otacon animándolo

"Ok…." Susurro Shidou con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria

(Shin detecto pequeñas ondas de espíritu de la ubicación anterior de Kotori) Por el comunicador, dijo Reine

"¿Ehh?" Susurro Shidou sorprendido

(Mana fue por Kotori, pero tras unos minutos perdimos su señal) Dijo Reine explicando la situación

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou mientras caminaba

(Estoy intentando rastrear…mierda) Hablo Reine maldiciendo al final

"¿Qué, que paso?" Preocupado, pregunto Shidou

(Las señales de vida de Kotori están bajando…como si estuviera muriendo) Respondio Reine algo seria

"oh no, oh no, oh no" Desesperado, susurro Shidou comenzando a volar a lo loco

(Shin tranquilo, tienes que ir a esta ubicación) Mandándole a la ubicación de Kotori, dijo Reine intentando tranquilizarlo

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou mientras se dirigía a esa ubicación

En el Fraximus

"Joder…." Susurro Sam analizando la situación

"Ahhh debo ir a rescatar a la comandante" Por otra parte, un desesperado Kannazuki intentaba salir a rescatar a Kotori, pero era detenido por Otacon y Reine

"Tranquilo Kannazuki, Shidou está yendo" Dijo Otacon algo nervioso

"Noooooo, debo ir...Ahhh" Dijo Kannazuki, pero recibió un dardo tranquilizante de Sam

"Ya duerme, tranquilo" Dijo Sam mientras lo recogía

"¿Era necesario eso?" Pregunto Otacon impactado

"Ni me quiero imaginar lo que haría después" Respondio Sam alzando un poco los hombros

"Entiendo" Respondio Otacon, pero, por otra parte Reine ya estaba operando las consolas

"Hummm" Susurro Sam algo intrigado viendo a Reine, quien voltio y dijo

"¿Que?"

"¿Que operabas?" Con seriedad, pregunto Sam con una mirada algo hostil

"Nada, solo me fijaba de unas ondas que están siendo emitidas de la zona" Respondio Reine algo seria mientras cerraba una ventana que Sam no pudo ver bien

"Hummm si…" Respondio Sam aun mirándola

"Reine, descubriste las ondas" Por otro lado, dijo Otacon

"Si, ya casi están" Respondio Reine mostrando otra ventana

"Por mi parte llevare a Kannazuki al área médica" Cargando al rubio por la espalda, dijo Sam dando media vuelta

"Ok" Respondio Otacon y Reine, pero mientras salía, Sam le susurro a Otacon

"Ten cuidado Otacon"

"¿Eh?" Susurro este confundido

"Algo me vuele sospechoso en Reine" Dijo Sam con una mirada seria mirando a Reine

"Entiendo" Respondio Otacon algo confundido a lo que Sam continuo su camino y antes de salir dijo

"Bueno suerte" Para luego salir

"Ahhh" Susurro Otacon confundido

"Otacon" Por otra parte, Reine le llamo

"Ah…si" Yendo hacia ella, dijo Otacon algo nervioso

"Creo que esto es alarmante" Dijo Reine mostrando unos medidores de frecuencia de la zona

"Que…" Sorprendido, dijo Otacon viendo la pantalla

"Detecto una frecuencia de onda de energía espiritual creciendo alarmantemente de la locación de Mana y Kotori, pero…" Dijo Reine mientras mostraba un pequeño punto de energía espiritual creciendo en dicha locación

"Pero…." Dijo Otacon intrigado

"No viene de Kotori" Dijo Reine con seriedad

"Ehh como es…" Consternado, dijo Otacon, pero Reine intervino

"Porque la de Kotori está decayendo poco a poco"

"Ehh eso significa" Horrorizado, dijo Otacon

"Si….Kotori está muriendo" Dijo Reine con seriedad

"Joder…pero cómo es posible, su poder no era la renegación" Consternado, dijo Otacon temblando por el hecho

"Sip, aparte que ella podía usar su poder a voluntad" Dijo Reine cambiando las ventanas

"Entonces ¿Cómo?" Pregunto Otacon consternado y aun horrorizado

"Porque su poder está yendo al otro punto" Dijo Reine mostrando la ubicación de Kotori y Mana

"Y-y-y…. ¿Quién es ese punto?" Pregunto Otacon sin entender

"Mira" Dijo Reine mostrando quien era el punto

"Ehh" Susurro Otacon al ver que dicho punto era Mana

"Como que Mana-san…" Dijo Otacon junto a Reine viendo las ondas que emitía Mana

"Sip, por lo más extraño que parezca, los realizadores puestos en Mana detecta un incremento de energía espíritu" Dijo Reine mostrando una imagen del cuerpo de Mana, del cual los realizadores detectaban incrementos de energía en su cuerpo

"Pero como, se supone que solo habría pequeñas secuelas de Shidou ¿No?" Dijo Otacon confundido

"Hummm" Susurro Reine algo nerviosa, a lo que dijo

"Haber….los sensores no detectaron nada raro en la operación" Intentando darle una explicación, dijo Otacon intentando sonar tranquilo

"¿Sensores?" Pregunto Reine confundida

"Ya sabes…los que rastrean la energía espíritu" Respondio Otacon con obviedad

"Ahhh verdad…no había sensores presentes" Dijo Reine como si fuera lo más normal de mundo

"¿Queee?" Consternado y molesto, grito Otacon sorprendido de tal falta de seguridad

"Eh…" Sin entender, susurro Reine con su cara normal, pero Otacon le agarro de la bata médica y dijo molesto

"Estábamos operando a un chico que tenía energía espiritual que donaba casi el 50 por ciento de su masa a su hermanita que era susceptible a energía… y me dices que no había"

"Se me olvido…. lo siento" Dijo Reine mirando hacia otro lado

"Ahhh veré en el sistema general de la base" Dijo Otacon soltándola y yendo a ver en la base de datos

"a ver….." Susurro mientras buscaba a lo que encontró un registro de lectura global de la zona antes durante la recuperación de Shidou tras la pelea de Kotori y unos segundos después del sellado

"Acá esta" Acto seguido lo abrió para ver las ondas que proyectaba todos los individuos con energía espiritual, es decir, Shidou y las espíritus

"Bien…todo bien en Mana, Kurumi se mantuvo bajo un 1 por ciento...y Kotori descendido de un 100 a 2 tras ser sellada….y Shidou…." En eso, el tono semi-tranquilizador de Otacon se calló al ver el registro de Shidou

"Shin…." Susurro Reine, a lo que Otacon susurro impactado

"Ehh como que ya tenía un 75 por ciento de energía de Kotori"

"Eh, creo que eso no era todo" Dijo Reine mostrando la escala que siguió al sellado de Kotori junto a la anterior, enfocando en un diagrama al escala de Shidou

"Ehh, esta escala, que rayos" Sorprendido, susurro Otacon al ver el diagrama de Shidou

"Hummm" Susurro Reine en un tono tranquilo viendo

"95 por ciento de Origami, un 99 de Yoshino….un 2 de Kurumi…y un maldito 175 por ciento de Kotori aparte de otras de otros espíritus y dos no reconocidos" Dijo Otacon sorprendido

"Creo que eso ultimo no desvistes ver" Susurro Reine algo seria

"Lo que sea, pero Shidou casi tenía el poder de 2 Kotori en su interior…ah el corazón" Dijo Otacon, pero recordando al final un detalle que no le tomo importancia

"¿El qué?" Dijo Reine interesada, a lo que Otacon intento aclara la señal mientras explicaba

"Durante la operación, el corazón de Shidou pesaba más de lo común…si es…"

"Ya está haber…." Con la señal ya aclarada, dijo Otacon, pero al ver los resultados

"¿Ehh?" Susurro sorprendido e impactado

"Hummm" Con un mirada algo interesada, susurro Reine viendo la pantalla, mientras Otacon comenzaba a desesperarse

"Joder…oh no, oh no, oh no"

"Mejor llama…." Intentando tranquilizarlo, dijo Reine, pero….

(Emergencia, emergencia terremoto espacial detectado) Solo la alarma de terremoto espacial alarmando aún más a Otacon

"¿Ehh?" Susurro Otacon alarmando, a lo que rápidamente pidió

"Cámara" En respuesta, Reine activo las camas cercanas

"Joder que rayos…" En eso se mostró la vista de una cámara de seguridad mostrando un tramo incendiado del callejo donde estaba Kotori y Mana antes de ser atrapadas

"Más cerca" Dijo Otacon a lo que la cámara se fijó en un hueco en pared contraria, y vio….

"Ehhhhhhhh"

Con Tohka

"Ahh….ahh….AAaaa" Llorando fuertemente, susurro Kotori totalmente traumada por el dolor

Le había rebanado los dedos con el cuchillo táctico….

Le había abierto la barriga para después cosérsela….

Le había sacado los ojos para luego hacérselos comer…

Le había cortado la lengua y con ello introducirle en la vagina….

Le….mejor no digo que ya me dio ganas de vomitar….

Todo….todo eso curándose con su regeneración que cada vez demoraba mas

Haci, el lindo vestido que compro fue reducido a jirones de tela…. Tela manchada de sangre y entrañas de Kotori

"¿QUÉ NUMERO?" Con furia, grito Tohka con su espada en alto

"o-ochocientos…tre-treinta…y-y…." Dijo Kotori, pero Tohka le volvió a clavar el cuchillo táctico en la mano

"¿Y QUE?" Grito Tohka sin piedad en su voz

"….y….dos….AAaaa…onii…." Susurro Kotori, pero Tohka le disparo en las piernas furiosa

"¡NO LO MENCIONES!" Grito con toda la furia que tenía

"Ahhh….Ahhh….Ahhh" Susurro Kotori llorando, pero Tohka la levanto con fuerza con el territorio y dijo

"No te lo mereces….asesina…hijadeputa"

"Ahh…Ahhh" Llorando, susurro Kotori queriendo que venga su onii-chan

"¡PARA!...por-por…favor….para…." Por otro lado, grito de nuevo Mana horrorizada por la escena vista con la voz algo ronca por gritar

"NO TE METAS TAKAMIYA MANA" Con su espada en alzándola donde estaba Mana, grito Tohka con furia

"ESE YA NO ES MOMBRE YATOGAMI TOHKA….AHORA SOY ITSUKA MANA...y por favor….deja a Kotori-nee…por favor…." Grito con todas sus fuerza Mana, para terminar llorando

"…." En silencio, Tohka se quedó sin palabras

"Por…favor…" Entre lloros, susurro Mana cayendo al suelo, pero….

"JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" Por algún motivo, Tohka comenzó a reír como una maniática

"Eh…por…que…" Con la pocas fuerza que le quedaba, y con las heridas ya recuperadas, susurro Kotori pero….

"Ah…" En un solo instante, Tohka le hizo un corte en el cuello, a la altura de la laringe

"¡KOTORI-NEEE!" Grito Mana al ver a que borbotones de sangre salía del pequeño cuerpo de Kotori, antes de caer al suelo

"Cállate espíritu de mierda" Sin asco ni remordimiento, susurro Tohka

"A…a….a…" En ello, las llamas parecieron pudiendo cerrar las heridas más serias, pero algunas pequeñas no se pudieron y pequeños hilos de sangre salía del cuello de Kotori

"No…no….no mueras" Grito Mana desperrada

"Ah…Ma-Mana…" Con sus últimas fuerzas, susurro Kotori viéndola

"Kotori-nee….resiste por favor" Desesperada, dijo Mana al ver que Kotori seguía con vida

"Ahh….Ahhh….ni-i…chan…." Con dificulta para hablar, posiblemente porque el corte daño las cuerdas vocales, susurro Kotori alzando la mano con dificultad

"Nii-sama…le vendrá pronto….por favor….resiste….a él….a él… no le va a gustar…. que mueras" Dijo Mana llorando con esperanza en su voz

"P-or….favor…por….fa-vor…..has….lo….has…" Rendida, dijo Kotori intentando arrastrase a Mana, a su vez que Tohka no intervino

"No por favor…no lo…" Intentando negar ese fin, dijo Mana llorando pero…

"has…lo…feliz….ahh" En un tono alegre, dijo Kotori con una sonrisa pequeña apoyándose del territorio.

"Eh aun en tu lecho de muerte te preocupas de Shidou…de admira de algo como tu espíritu" Mirando la escena, comento Tohka impactada

"Ahh….ahhhh….." Llorando, susurro Mana intentando salir del territorio

"Pero bueno" Subiendo un poco los hombros, susurro Tohka levantando su espada

"Nooo…..por…favor no…." Golpeando con más fuerza, grito Mana a todo pulmón, pero Tohka se había posicionado al frente de Kotori y con la espada en alto, dijo

"Últimas palabras"

"Lo…lo…. si-sien….to…" Dijo Kotori llorando mientras Tohka la mirada

"Ahora no es tiempo para esto…efreet" Con una cara algo triste, susurro Tohka

"Ah….ah….ah" Susurro Kotori esperando su inminente fin

"Ahh….no….nooo….por favor…nooo…..por favor…..nooo" Golpeando con más fuerza, llegando al extremo de comenzar a hacer heridas en las manos, grito Mana, para que con la fuerza, romperse una de las manos

"Ah….Kotori-nee…no...Por favor…no" Mirando a Kotori, susurro Mana, pero Kotori solo la miro y….

"Eh….je" Con una sonrisa, Kotori estaba lista para afrontar su final

"Bien…..adiós…Kotori-chan" Con una pequeña lagrima en el ojos, susurro Tohka bajando la espada, pero Mana….

"No…no…. ¡NOOOOOOOOO!"

Afuera con Miku

(Ahhh) Algo aburrida, susurro Miku viendo sus fotos que se tomó con Shidou desnudas (¿?)

"Joder….Charlie…Kikuko…Sergei…..Olga...hay alguien" Por otra parte, preocupada, susurro Sunny por el comunicador

(¿Qué pasa?) Dándose cuenta de la preocupación de su amiga, pregunto Miku con curiosidad

"No responden ninguno de mis bebes…oh no…oh...no" Desesperándose y con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo Sunny

(Pero solo son robots…) Dijo Miku sin entender bien la relación de Sunny con los mastiff

"EHHHH" Molesta, susurro Sunny mientras le daba una cachetada a Miku

(Ouch…por qué me…) Sobándose la mejilla, susurro Miku sin entender, pero Sunny intervino furiosa

"Como te atreves llamar a mis bebes robots"

(Pero….) Susurro Miku sin aun entender

"Ahhh, no lo acepto, no lo acepto" Grito molesta mientras saca un pequeño control presionándolo

(Kyaaaa) En eso una sensación de cosquillas recorrió todo, y digo TODO, el cuerpo de Miku

"Arrepiente" Grito Sunny con una mirada molesta

(Yo…Kyaaaa) Intentando hablar, dijo Miku, pero Sunny volvió a presionar el botón

"Dije algo no" Dijo Sunny molesta

(Lo siento) Inclinándose, dijo Miku

"Hummm buaaaaa" Pero Sunny comenzó a llora con fuerza

(Oye…tranquilízate) Acercándose, dijo Miku intentando tranquilizarla

"Como quieres que me tranquilice cuando puede ser que unos de mis bebes este muerto…Ahhhhh" Dijo Sunny molesta y algo devastada

(Ok….) Susurro Miku sin tender

"Ahhh…por que los envié….tuve que traer a los inservibles Geekos…ahhhh…mis bebes porque" Lloro Sunny con fuerza

(Ok…pero…) Dijo Miku pero Sunny se molestó y grito volviendo a presionar el botón

"¡Pero que!"

(Kyaaa)

"Tú no sabes lo que es ser madre…Ahhh pareciera que solo ayer les introducía su código de hablar y jugábamos a la ruleta" Dijo Sunny llorando y recordando buenos tiempos con sus bebes

(Ok….kyaaa) Dijo Miku, pero Sunny volvió a presionar el botón

"Chica Yuri…ustedes nunca sabrán lo que es cargar a un ser creado por ti en tus brazos" Dijo Sunny molesta

(¿Hijos?...pero tú no….kyaaaa) Dijo Miku, pero Sunny volvió a presionar el botón

"¡Que! Es necesario que hayan estado en mi vientre…yo misma los cree con mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas….ahh…..mis bebes" Furiosa e indignada, dijo Sunny llorando

(Hijos…) Susurro Miku aquellas palabras

"Ahhh y ahora que me acuerdo si hay métodos para ustedes…Ahhh estoy molesta" Totalmente enfadada, dijo Sunny continuando con su lloro

(Métodos…hijos...) Susurro Miku inmóvil imaginando las posibilidades…xd

Imaginación WTF de Miku

En una pequeña sala, Miku, de unos años mayor (27), lavaba los platos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, además de usar una simple blusa amarilla con una falda azul y pantuflas rojas, aparte de usar un delantal y lentes negros.

"lalalala" Tatareando, Miku lavaba los platos, pero en eso, una niña de posiblemente 5 años, pelo algo purpura oscuro, que usaba un lindo polo blanco con un short azul y un par de medias verde, se le hacerlo y jalándole del delantal, dijo

"Miku-Kaachan ¿Qué haces?"

"Ahh Sachi-chan, solo estoy lavando esperando a Shiori-kaachan y Tohka-kaachan" Respondio Miku viendo con mucho amor a su pequeña hija

"Ahh, pero Kaa-chans dijeron que tardarían más" Respondio la pequeña con una mirada inocente

"Se…pero…" Dijo Miku, pero en eso, entro una niña, de cabello azulado claro, usando una blusa negra con pantalón gris y medias blancas entro alegremente

"Miku-Kaachan, onee-chan…Shiori-Kaachan a… " En eso una mujer, de 26, pelo azulado y ojos marrones, entro cargándola, que usaba un lindo vestido de idol que parecía un traje de colegiada con un corsé negro medias largas negras con una falda azul y una camisa blanca con un sombrero pequeño y un adorno en forma de trébol en su pelo

"Oye se suponía que es una sorpresa" Dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa

"Ahhh Shiori-Kaachan" Dijo la pequeñas abrazando a su otra madre

"Je Shiori-chan" Acercándose, dijo Miku con una gran sonrisa a Shiori/Shidou

"Eh Sachi-chan" Dijo Shidou viendo a su otra hija con una gran sonrisa

"Ahh Shiori-kaachan" Dijo la pequeña saltando a su otra madre

"Je y por qué tan temprano" Riendo un poco pregunto Miku

"Jejeje digamos que mate dos pájaros de un tiro con la rueda de prensa" Dijo Shidou con una pose de idol

"Ahh…mientras no sea nada malo" Dijo Miku algo seria a su esposa

"Jejeje" En respuesta, Shidou solo rio con una gran sonrisa

"Pero te extrañe mucho Shiori-chan" Dijo Miku con un gran abrazo

"Jeje…yo más Miku-chan" Dijo Shidou dándole un beso en los labios

"Eh yo…" Dijo Miku con una mirada picara pero….

"Miku-Kaachan" En eso, sonó la voz de otra niña, y al voltear vieron a una niña, de 5 años, pelo morado algo claro, que usaba una casaca negra con un polo morado, falda morada y medias negras.

"shhhhh" En eso, una mujer, de 25, que usaba un conjunto militar que parecía ser de un alto mando en el ejército japonés, entro cargándola

"Ahh Tohka-chan" Dijo Shidou reconociendo a Tohka

"Rayos era una sorpresa" Con una sonrisa, dijo Tohka

"Lo siento Tohka-kaachan" Dijo la pequeña con una mirada kawaii

"Ahh…no puedo discutir con tal carita hermosa" Abrazándola, dijo Tohka con una gran sonrisa

"Tohka-kaachan" Mirando a su otra madre, las otras dos pequeñas corrieron a Tohka con una gran sonrisa de felicidad

"Ahhh Sachi-chan, Tamaki-chan" Dijo Tohka abrazando también a sus otras dos hijas

"Como te fue Tohka-chan" Acercándose pregunto Miku a su otra esposa

"Ahhh lo de siempre, el viejo bajito de norcoreana no para de molestar con sus misiles y demás cosa…y ahora que el Eric Trump quiere destruir el ISIS 2" Algo molesta, dijo Tohka cruzando los brazos con una mirada de molestia pero kawaii

"Ahhh hombres quien los entiende" Dijo Shidou molesto, ya las tres odiaban a los hombres

"Lo sé" Dijo Miku molesta

"Sip" Dijo Tohka molesta

"Ahh pero mejor no pensemos en eso… al menos nos tenemos entre nosotras" Dijo Miku acercándose

"Si…" Dijo Tohka con una gran sonrisa picara

"Hummm" Asintió Shidou desabotonados los botones de la camisa, pero en eso una de las pequeñas le agarro de la mano a Tohka

"Ahh Oyuky-chan" Dijo Tohka viendo a su hija

"Kaa-chans" Dijo la pequeña con una cara algo molesta

"Ahh verdad, casi se me olvidaba" Recordando, dijo Shidou algo sonrojada

"Jejeje tu nunca fuiste tan abiertas a los baños" Dijo Miku con una mirada picara

"Oye…puede que antes…pero ahora…." Respondio Shidou algo molesta, a lo que comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa

"Jejejeje" Rio Miku quitándose el delantal

"Niñas" Mirando a sus hijas, dijo Tohka con una sonrisa

"Si Tohka-kaachan" Dijeron las pequeñas sonriendo

"Desvestirse que vamos a la tina" Dijo Tohka mientras comenzaban a desvestirse

"Siiii la tina" Con alegría dijeron las tres comenzando a desnudarse

"Jejeje" Rio Miku pícaramente, a lo que luego de unos minutos, todas ya estaban desnudas

"Ya estamos kaa-chans" Dijeron las tres niñas desnudas con sus ropas en sus manos

"ok…" Dijo Shidou, quien también estaba desnuda, recogiendo toda la ropa y poniéndola en la mesa, a lo que pregunto

"¿Vamos?"

"Sip" Tanto Miku como Tohka, quien también estaba desnuda respondieron con una sonrisa picara

"Jejeje" Rieron las tres mientras con sus hijas fueron al baño, donde ha había una tina de baño de como para 6 personas, lo que entraron, pero una las pequeñas salto a sus madres

"Bola de cañón" Grito cayendo entre todas

"Ahhh Sachi-chan" Dijo Tohka con espuma en los ojos

"¡Kaa-chans!" Gritaron las otras dos hijas molestas

"Jejeje" Rio Miku alegremente

"Hummm" Cruzando los brazos, susurro Shidou. Tras eso comenzaron a bañarse, para luego terminar y, aun desnudas, ir a ver la tele, con Miku, Tohka y Shidou sentadas y sus hijas sobre ellas.

"Bueno…a las tres…les tenemos una gran noticias" Recordando algo importante, dijo Shidou con una gran sonrisa

"Jejeje…si les va a gustar" Dijo Miku sonriendo

"Jejeje…Sip" Riendo, susurro Tohka tomando de una lata de gaseosa

"Ahhh díganos" Volteando a sus madres, dijeron las tres pequeñas con una gran sonrisa

"Bueno, bueno" Dijo Shidou levantando las manos, a lo que al unísono dijeron las tres adultas

"Estamos embarazadas"

"Ehh" Las tres niñas se sorprendieron ante la gran noticia

"Sip, decidimos tener otro trio de lindas hijas" Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa y aunque había gastado un gran dineral en el proceso de fecundación artificial por genética avanzada, valía la pena para las tres.

"Ehh seremos nee-samas" Dijeron las tres niñas con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros

"Sip" Confirmo Tohka tomando un sorbo de su gaseosa

"Ahhh gracias kaa-chans" Abrazando a su madres, dijeron las tres niñas

"Ahh todo por ustedes pequeñas angelitas" Dijo Shidou con mucho amor a sus hijas

"Jeje" Rio Miku con felicidad

De vuelta a la realidad

(Hermoso) Tras que su loca, Yurista al extremo, WTF imaginación, Miku yacía con una gran sonrisa mientras un delgado hilo de sangre salía de su nariz

"Ahh…ahh…. ¿Es-tas… bi-en?" Dándose cuenta de la expresión de Tohka, Sunny, aun algo triste, dijo algo preocupada

(Hermoso….ahrgg) Aun con su imaginación, dijo Miku, pero de la nada una pequeña explosión

"¡Miku!" Dijo Sunny alarmada acercándose

(Ahhh…que fue) Intentándose recuperar, dijo Miku agarrándose de la cabeza

"Déjame ver…" Dijo Sunny examinándose, pero al chequear sus sistemas….

"Ohh mierda" Dijo Sunny asombrada

(Que…que fue) Preocupada, dijo Miku algo preocupada

"Tu realizador exploto" Asombrada, dijo Sunny

(¿Qué? Pero Mana no tenía unit-CR…y si explota significa había una sobre sobredosis de energía en mi territorio) Dijo Miku sorprendida

"Si" Dijo Sunny impactada

(¿Qué rayos ocurro?) Pregunto Miku sin entender

"No se…pero eso no es…." Dijo Sunny pero entonces sonó una gran explosión

BBBBOOOOOOMMMM

("Ahhh") Tanto Miku como Sunny dijeron al caer por la explosión

(Alerta...Esto no es, un simulacro. Repito, esto no es un simulacro. El premonitor, ha sido observado. Se predijo, la ocurrencia, de un terremoto espacial. Personas en los alrededores, por favor vayan al refugio más cercano, inmediatamente. Repito...) En eso sonó la alarma de terremoto espacial mientras todos los civiles evacuaban

(Ahh…Tohka-san) Preocupada, dijo Miku yendo a donde estaba Tohka

"Esto es malo, muy malo" Con miedo, susurro Sunny

Con Shidou

"Ahh…Kotori…Ahhh" Saltando sobre los edificios a toda velocidad para evitar ser visto o detectado por las AST, dijo Shidou algo cansado

"Ya…voy" Susurro pero en eso….

BBBBOOOOOMMMM

"Ahhh" Un gran fuerte le hizo caer al suelo, cayendo en un bote de basura en una zona de carga del centro comercial

"¿Qué rayos?" Dijo mientras se paraba, pero en eso sonó la alarma de terremoto espacial

(Alerta...Esto no es un simulacro. Repito, esto no es un simulacro. El premonitor, ha sido observado. Se predijo, la ocurrencia, de un terremoto espacial. Personas en los alrededores, por favor vayan al refugio más cercano, inmediatamente. Repito...)

"¡KOTORIIIII!" Alarmado, grito Shidou mientras volaba devuelta al techo

(Shidou) Por el comunicador, sonó la voz de Otacon alarmado

"Otacon-sensei" Respondio Shidou, notando que Otacon parecía estar en el Rex bajando del Fraximus

(Escucha…estamos yendo a la zona…prepara el realizador médico que te di, esto esta feo…está muy feo) Dijo Otacon alterado y con miedo en su voz

"Ehh porque…no me digas que Mana estaba…" Temiendo lo peor, dijo Shidou pero Otacon intervino

(No, Kotori….Kotori está muriendo) Respondio Otacon alarmado

"¿Qué? No…no…pero ella" Desesperándose, dijo Shidou sin poder creérselo

(Está muriendo por Yatogami…pero ella no es el mayor de los problemas…) Dijo Otacon mientras operaba lo más rápido posible el Rex

"Ah-ah-ah…ah que…te…re-fieres" Corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Kotori, dijo Shidou preocupado y aterrorizado de la idea de perder a su querida hermana menor

(Mana…ella….ella…se…) Alarmado e intranquilo, Respondio Otacon finalizando su frase

"¡Ehhhhh!" En respuesta, Shidou se quedó sin palabras

Con Tohka

"cof…cof…cof….ahh…cof… ¿qué rayos?" Tosiendo, susurro Tohka levantándose

Hace unos momentos estaba a punto de matar a Efreet, pero en eso una onda de fuego la boto hacia la pared

"Ah…cof…ahh…" Con dificulta, y aunque su territorio evito que se quemase, se levantó Tohka

"Kotori-nee" Por otro lado, escucho la voz de Mana tras una gruesa cortina de humo, iluminada por unas extrañas llamas que estaban con Mana

"Ahh…es…ah….ahh" Sin tantas fuerzas susurro Kotori aferrándose a la vida, siendo la herida del cuello que amenazaba su vida

"Kotori-nee, por favor responde…." En eso, escucho la voz de Mana, a lo que intento alzar la vista mientras susurraba

"Ah….Ma-Ma…na…ah…ah…"

"¡Kotori-nee!...por favor….re…sis…te" Llorando, Mana estaba junto a ella, pero por alguna razón, Kotori sentía algún tipo de tela sobre su cuerpo, en sí, donde Mana hacia algo de presión con sus brazos

"Ma—Ma….na…. ¿Eh?" Susurro ya viéndola bien, pero se quedó sin palabras al verla…al ver su apariencia

"Cof….cof….cof….que… ¿Eh?" Acercándose, tosió Tohka deshaciéndose del humo con las manos, pero al ver a Mana

"Ehh Tohka-neesama" Dándose cuenta, susurro Mana volteándola a ver

"Mana…veo…." Susurro Tohka al a Mana proteger a Kotori, pero Mana….

"Veo que…. ¿Eh?" Susurro Mana al darse cuenta que al su alrededor había llamas rojas, que poco a poco pasaba a ser azules

"Y este fuego….." Dijo viendo el suelo sin entender

"¿Co….mo….Ma…na…ahh…ahh?" Impactada, susurro Kotori perdiendo fuerzas

"Kotori-nee" Alarmada, dijo Mana viéndola

"Mana….no….tu….no…." Por su parte, susurro Tohka confundida, a su vez que Mana se acercaba con cuidado a Kotori mientras hablaba

"Kotori-nee….por favor…por favor…re…." Sin notar….

BAAM

En eso, una bala de Tohka atreves la cabeza de Mana, haciendo que esta cállese sobre Kotori, quien con una mirada impactada y algo horrorizada vio como el agujero de bala se regeneraba con unas llamas, haci mismo, ver más claridad los dos cuernos que se asomaban del pelo de Mana

"Ah….." Susurro sin poder creer lo que veía

"Ah….no….esto…no es…posible…no…." Impactada, susurro Tohka cayendo al suelo sin creer lo todo lo que paso en ese día

"Ahh…que rayos….." Levantándose, susurro Mana con una mano en su cabeza notando algo adjunto a su pelo

"Ma…na….co…mo….co….mo…" Susurro Kotori sin poder creer, pero…

"Taka…no…Itsuka Mana" Con una mirada seria, dijo Tohka parándose

"Eh…yo…" Dijo Mana notando algo raro en ella, pero….

"O debería decir…Efreet" En un tono tranquilo y lleno de ira y odio, susurro Tohka con una expresión en blanco

"Ehh…como…como…. yo" Sin entender, susurro Mana pero al gira…vio que usaba...

Blanco…como la pureza de un niño….blanco kimono cubría su cuerpo….

Dos lazos de pela que se suspendía en forma circular sobre sus hombros con algunas llamaradas….

Un listo marrón corría por su cintura, con un tipo de corsé del Japón feudal en la cintura….

Y la final de las piernas, sandalias de madera extraña con unos medios Japonés que se usa con los kimono en invierno, además abiertas con llamas al final…

"Je….quien lo dirá….Jajajaja…JAJAJAAJAJA…" Riendo como una loca, hablo Tohka con espada en mano

"Como….no…..esto….esto…no…no….esto debe ser una pesadilla…si es una….." Impactada y horrorizada, susurro Mana intentando retroceder, pero en eso….

BAAM

Con una pistola tranquilizante, disparo Tohka a Kotori

"Ah…." Susurro Kotori cayendo dormida

"KOTORI-NEE" Alarmada, dijo Mana, pero Tohka negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Con eso detendrá el sangrado" Mirando con una cara de auto-odio, Dijo Tohka mirando a Kotori

"Pero ahora…." Volteando hacia Mana, dijo Tohka con seriedad en su voz

"No…yo…no….no…esto debe ser una broma…no…no es como que voy a decir Camael y…." Alarmándose, dijo Mana retrocediendo, pero al decir aquel no…

"Ahhhh…no….no….no….esto…no es…." Grito aterrorizada, cuando una gran hacha se formó con las llamas, las cuales estaban cambiando de rojas a azules, en su mano

"Pero que tenemos acá" EN un tono psicópata, dijo Tohka acercándose

"No….no es lo que crees….no…no es….eso…Ahhh" Llorando, dijo Mana sin poder creer lo que sucedía

"Efreet…. ¿Dime…tú eras Efreet todo este tiempo?" En un tono simple, pregunto Tohka

"No….yo no….no…debes creerme….Ahhh" Ya aterrorizada y llorando, pero Tohka no se inmuto y con su espada en mano, dijo

"Y tanto rogabas por alguien que recién conoce…y me hiciste…torturar a Kotori-chan…" Hablo finalizando en un tono de auto-odio

"Eh…..no….esto…..esto" Despertándose, dijo Mana, pero Tohka dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo

"Pues sabes….no estoy molesta…" A lo que dijo…

"ESTOY FURIOSA MALDITA PERAAAAAA" A su vez que su mirada cambio a una de rabia absoluta

"Ahhhhh…espera…" Retrocediendo, dijo Mana, pero Tohka le disparo con su pistola las piernas haciéndola caer

"AHHHH….PREPARATE PARA UN MUNDO DE DOLOR…EFREET" Totalmente furiosa y con odio en su voz, grito Tohka con su espada bajándola a hacia Mana, quien solo Respondio agarrando a 'Camael' y chocando con la espada de Tohka mientras grita

"No….esto….no….nooooooo"

Por algún motivo….

Por alguna razón….

Ella….Ta..Itsuka Mana…

Se había convertido…..en el espíritu Efreet

 **Nota-2: Avances de la otra mitad del arco…. Mana unreality**

"¿Que Mana que?" Dijo Origami impactada

.

.

.

"Ara ara…Mana-san" Dándose, vuelta, susurro Kurumi con una sonrisa

.

.

.

"Kotori….lo siento" Llorando, susurro Tohka en su cama

.

.

.

"Eh Mana-chan tranquilízate" Dijo la figura femenina contrarrestando el ataque de Mana

.

.

.

"Efreet" Con odio, susurro Tohka con todos los sistemas listos

.

.

"Yo…yo…que rayos…soy" Susurro Mana perdiendo el control

.

.

"Mi pequeña kawaii hermana" Con una gran sonrisa, dijo Shidou

 **Nota: No olviden de comentar**


	25. Amanecer oscuro y ecchi

**Tras una larga espera, desde casi víspera de navidad xd, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic xd, aparte que lamento no haber podido subir el especial de navidad, ahora los comentarios**

 **A baraka108:** **Gracias por comentar amigo, Jejeje por navidad, de Tohka la veremos algo más loca en esta parte del arco, aunque si se me salió muy sadica xd, de Mana lo explicare en los capítulos a venir, de las gemelas, tranqui que igual tendrá su arco, el soldado que salvo a Yoshino…digamos que es alguien conocido xd, y de Miku….bueno…escena yuri xd**

 **A Ikari no Ryujin: Gracias por comentar amigo, je ese fue uno de más grandes capítulos que he hecho hasta ahora xd, aunque me pase con la tortura de Kotori, de Mana se va a ir desarrollando en este arco, del punto de guardo es una referencia metal gear xddd, Miku pronto tendrá más escena yuri xdd, de Kotori….la iba a dejar peor…pero no se recuperaría para la batalla de…spolier xd**

 **A** **alphaprimus: Gracias por comentar amigo, espero que sea de tu agrado mis fanfic, las versiones kawaii son…bueno kawaiiiiii, Jejeje, lo de Mana lo hice ya que en ningun otro fanfic la abordan como espíritu, y ella será la espíritu de este arco, pero Kotori si tendrá un gran papel xd.**

Entre las llamas y escombros de un cuarto del callejón reducido a un agujero que atravesaba varios pisos, en una pequeña zona que no está afectada por las llamas de fuego que se iban extendida poco a poco. Yacía Kotori con una herida en el cuello que peligraba su vida, pero en eso un agujero se formó del techo, del cual Shidou entro con rapidez y debido al humo presente, cayó sobre unos escombros

"Ahhh….Ahhh….Kotori" Dijo Shidou parándose

"Ehh….o…nii…." Con sus pocas fuerzas, susurro Kotori, a lo que Shidou se acercó y al verla….

"¡Kotori!" Grito en pánico al ver el estado que había quedado Kotori, a lo que rápidamente fue a ella levantándola con su territorio y llevándola a una zona segura

"Ah…ah…..ah…..O-nii…chan" Susurro Kotori entrecortado

"Aguanta….Reine" Desperrado, respondió Shidou, a lo que finalizo hablando con Reine

(Espera….ya casi esta) Dijo Reine por el comunicador, a la vez que Shidou se agachaba y desactiva su casco para verificaba el estado de Kotori

"Ahhh...Mana…" Levantando su mano, dijo Kotori tosiendo sangre

"No te esfuerces….por favor…" Preocupado y al borde del llanto, dijo Shidou

"Mana….ella…..ella…..se….." Dijo Kotori, pero Shidou solo le agarro la mano con delicadeza y dijo en un tono algo serio

"Se…Otacon me informo….que ella se convirtió en efreet"

"Humm….." Susurro Kotori asintiendo a las justas

"Por….que….que rayos…." Dijo Shidou con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero Kotori le acaricio la mejilla mientras decía

"Por…..fa….vor…."

"Eh…." Susurro Shidou sin entender

"Por….fa….vor…..sal…sal-va…ra" Dijo Kotori mientras tosía mas sangre

"Kotori" Preocupado, dijo Shidou al ver que su hermanita se moria

(Ya está, recogiendo a Kotori) Dijo Reine por el comunicador mientras una luz comenzaba rodear a Kotori

"Por…fa….vor" Susurro Kotori antes de ser tele transportada al Fraximus

"Kotori" Susurro Shidou apretando sus puños con fuerza, a lo que se paró y activo su casco, para luego ir al hueco del edificio, mientras decía

"Reine-san"

(Si) Respondio la soñolienta en un tono normal

"Por favor….salven a Kotori" Dijo Shidou con lágrimas en los ojos

(…..) En silencio, Reine no respondió

"Por favor" Dijo Shidou con lágrimas en sus ojos

(Tranquilo Shin, ese es nuestro trabajo) Con una voz tranquilizadora, dijo Reine, a lo que Shidou dio un suspiro de alivio

"Gracias" Dijo Shidou mientras saltaba al hueco

(Por cierto, Mana está luchando 5 pisos más abajo) Dijo Reine, a su vez que en la pantalla del casco de Shidou

"Entiendo….gracias" Dijo Shidou saltando hacia otro hueco

Con Mana

"¡MALDITA!" Con furia, grito Tohka mientras balanceaba su espada hacia Mana, la cual se defendía usando Camael, aunque llorando

"Tohka-nee….." Dijo Mana con lágrimas, pero….

"¡CALLATE!" Grito Tohka mientras la empujaba con fuerza, para luego disparar su railgun contra Mana, dejándola herida de un brazo

"Ahh….Es…" Susurro mientras carga con dificulta a Camael, pero Tohka intervino con una fuerte cortada de su espada

"QUE TE CALLES"

"Ahhhh" Susurro de dolor Mana a su vez que la cortada de Tohka le rebano parte del hombro

"AH….AH….AH…." Con miedo en su voz, susurro Mana, a lo que dijo despejamente

"¡Yo no quiero pelear!"

"ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA TU OPINION" Grito Tohka empujándola de nuevo, haciendo que rompan una paren cercana, dejando a Mana malherida y pon gran parte de sus huesos rotos

"Por….favor…." Susurro Mana mientras intentaba pararse

"AHHH VEN AQUÍ PERRA" Acercándose, dijo Tohka, a lo que le agarró del cuello

"Nooo…por…favor…." Susurro Mana llorando, pero Tohka alzo su espada y grito

"MUEREEEEEE" A lo que la hundió en la parte desprotegida del pecho de Mana

"Ahrgg" Grito Mana en dolor

"MUEREEEE" Grito de nuevo Tohka clavándole de nuevo la espada en dicha zona

"Ahhh" Grito de nuevo Mana en dolor

"MUE…." Dijo Tohka, pero en eso Mana libero una onda de fuego, cosa que la hizo retroceder

"No….no….no" Susurro Mana lo no poder creer lo que era

"Te resistes" Susurro Tohka en un tono malicioso mientras levantaba su railgun

"No…para…para…" Susurro Mana mientras levantaba Camael llorando con fuerza, pero Tohka ignoro sus llantos y disparo

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Chillo Mana mientras ondas de fuego salían a montones

"Ahhh" Retrocediendo, susurro Tohka con su territorio en alto para evitar el fuego, pero una alarma sonó

"¿Qué…?" Susurro sorprendida

(Alerta, alerta, fallo espacio temporal detectado, espíritu listo para hacer terremoto) De su traje sono la alarma de terremoto espacial

"Mierda" Susurro Tohka sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que miraba que las llamas salian en diferentes direcciones quemando todo a su paso con Mana en el centro rodeada de un anillo de fuego

"Nii—sa….ma…..ahhh…nii—sa….ma" Sollozo en total tristeza

"Joder…Ahhh…ni de otra…." En un tono de indiferencia, dijo Tohka mientras activa su railgun a máxima potencia, a lo que dijo con furia

"MUEREEEE" A lo que disparo, pero justo cuando el disparo iba a chocar contra el anillo de fuego, su interceptado por un misil

"¿Ah?" Susurro desconcertada, pero…

"Tohka" Desde arriba sonó aquella voz familiar, a lo que se fijó y era Shidou con su unit-CR y un lanzamisiles en mano

"Eh….Shidou…tu…" Susurro Tohka sorprendida mientras Shidou baja, a lo que se fijó que él tenía los ojos con lágrimas y dijo

"¡Detente por favor!"

"….." En silencio, Tohka solo volteo a otro lado al darse cuenta de que Shidou posiblemente se halla dado cuenta de Kotori

"¿Eh?" Susurro Shidou sin entender, pero Tohka solo dijo en un tono de auto-odio

"No me mires"

"¿Eh?" Susurro Shidou en un tono tonto

"Mi error…Kotori-chan…yo….yo…ahhhh…..joder….." Dijo Tohka con lágrimas en los ojos

"¿Tohka….?" Susurro Shidou sorprendido, pero Tohka solo lo rodeo y dijo

"Vete"

"¿Eh?" Susurro Shidou sorprendido

"nii—sama….eres…tu" Por otro lado, Mana se había dado cuenta de Shidou y levantándose susurro aun atormentada

"Ma…" Dijo Shidou sorprendido, pero Tohka se puso delante de él y molesta dijo

"VETE"

"Ahhh" Susurro Shidou molesto

"ESTA ES MI….." Con furia susurro Tohka, pero Shidou, solo jalo el gatillo de su ametralladora que tenía a en su otra mano, disparando una bala en forma de detenerla, pero no calculo bien la dirección y choco contra el hombro de Tohka

"Ahrgg" Susurro Tohka en dolor agarrándose del hombro, el cual solo se había dañado la armadura

"Ya cálmate Tohka" Molesto, dijo Shidou empujándola, haciendo que caiga al suelo

"Shidou….tu…me…." Sorprendía, susurro Tohka con lágrimas

"¿Eh?" Susurro Shidou, para luego fijarse que disparo a Tohka

"Ahhh….mierda….mierda….lo…" Avergonzado, dijo Shidou, pero…

"Ahhhhh" Delante, el grito de Mana fue escuchado

"¿Ehh?" Tanto Shidou como Tohka voltearon sorprendidos, para ver a Mana parándose con una mirada impactada mientras decía

"Nii—sama…..nii—sama…..nii—sama…..dis—paro…ro…..a…a…Toh-ka—Nee…sama"

"No….no es lo…." Dijo Shidou levantando los brazos, pero…

"INACEPTABLEEEEE" Grito Mana con furia mientras las llamas se volvían más calientes y algunas pasaban a un tono más oscuro, a la vez que ondas de energías espiritual empujaba a Tohka y Shidou hacia atrás, atravesando varios departamento

"Ahhhhh" Susurraron al golpear una pared cayendo adoloridos

(Terremoto activándose) De la unit-CR de Tohka sonó la alarma

"Joder…" Susurro Tohka parándose con dificulta

(Alerta, alerta, energía espiritual proceso de inversión) Por otra parte, sonó de la unit-CR de Shidou

"Eh" Susurro Shidou sin entender, pero se fijó de la lenta caminada de Mana hacia ellos mientras las llamas alrededor de ella se ponían más oscuras y ella tenía una mirada de decepción total

"INACEPTABLEEEEEE" Grito la nueva espíritu con furia

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no" Grito Shidou asustado

"Nii-sama nunca dañaría a una dama….menos a Tohka-nee-sama….esto….esto…esto… es… INACEPTABLEEE" Volvió a gritar mientras llamas los tiraba a fuera del edificio

"Mierda…." Susurro Shidou cayendo

"Maldita bipolar….Ahhh" Susurro Tohka en un tono plano, a lo que ambos chocaron contra un pequeño almacén que había al costado

"Ahhhhh" Susurraron en dolor al caer

(Shidou sal de ahí) De su comunicador, sonó la voz de Otacon

"Otacon-sensei ¿Qué…?" Respondio Shidou impactado

(SAL, las ondas están locas….va a hacer un terremoto de escapada) Continúo Otacon impactado

"¿Ehh?" Susurro Shidou sorprendido

(Ehh como que su poder está que cambia….oh no, oh no, oh no…..se está invirtiendo) Dijo Otacon desesperándose

"NO…no puedo salir…." Mirando a Tohka, quien esta fatigada, dijo

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" De arriba, miro a Mana mientras era envolvía en fuertes ondas de energía

(Temperatura alrededor de objetivo a 500 grados Celsius y creciendo) Sonó su unit-CR mientras el edificio donde estaba comenzaba a derretirse

"Joder…." Susurro Shidou parándose

"Ahhh" Pero a su costado, sonó la voz de Tohka quien estaba cansada por la caída

"Tohka" Dijo Shidou mientras la ayudaba a pararse

"Shidou…" Susurro Tohka algo tímida

(Terremoto en 10, 9….) De la unit-CR de Tohka sonó su alarma mientras una gran esfera de energía se formaba alrededor de Mana, destruyendo el edificio

(Shidou te estaremos recogiendo….) Dijo Otacon estresado

"NO….Tohka no…." Dijo Shidou preocupado por Tohka

(Al diablo la AST, ahora) Respondio Otacon molesto

"Mierda" Susurro Shidou molesto mientras una luz parecía encima suyo, a lo que miro a Tohka a lo que la agarro y volando, dijo

"Sal Tohka" A lo que la lanzo con todas sus fuerza

"¿Ehh?" Susurro Tohka mientras caía en un tejado cercano, para luego comenzar a volar y mira a Shidou, pero en eso

(Cero) sonó su unit-CR, a la vez que la gran bola de energía se terminó de forma y expandía comiendo todo a su paso

"Shidouuuuu" Grito Tohka al fijar que la luz envolvía a Shidou mientras la onda llega hacia el

"Ahhhhh" Grito Shidou cuando la onda choco contra él, pero el teletransportado logro sacarlo

BBBBOOOOOMMMMMMM

La gran bola siguió extendiéndose hasta ocupar 3 cuadras para luego desaparecer y dejar a Tohka impactada

Base de Ratatoskr

Con la vista nublada, Shidou sintió la luz de una sala médica, aparte de notar que esta devuelta en su forma de Shiori-san, pero con heridas, posiblemente por el terremoto

"Rápido, necesito sangre acá" A su costado pudo ver qué al costado de la sala de operaciones, un gran grupo de médicos rodeaban a Kotori, quien estaba conectada a varias maquinas

"Joder…ah…" Susurro intentando levantar la mano, pero otro médico le comenzó a llevar a otro lado

"Anticoagulante acá" Grito un médico asustado

"Ko-tori…" Susurro Shidou antes de volver a perder el conocimiento

Con Otacon, 1 minutos después

En la sala de operaciones, todo era un caos al intentar mantener con vida a la pequeña loli comandante, quien había perdido mucha sangre y tenía varias heridas que amenaza su vida

"Joder….no aguanta…Comandante" Operando, susurro Otacon mirando una de las pantallas de los signos vitales de Kotori que poco a poco iban bajando

"Doctor la…." A su costado de Otacon un médico random dijo preocupado

"Colocar una intravenosa acá" Con seriedad, dijo Otacon mientras señalaba uno de los brazo de la loli

"Ok" Respondio el medico mientras aplicaba la décima intravenosa a la pequeña niña

"Pulso bajando" Alerto uno de los médicos asustado

"Ahhh como va su respiración" Dijo Otacon más serio

"Nada, la laringe es pérdida total" Dijo otro médico que operaba dicho órgano

"Joder….aguanta….Shidou te espera" Dijo Otacon casi molestándose

PI….PI…PI….

En eso el pulso de Kotori cada vez se hacía más débil

"Mierda conectar a un corazón externo" Dijo Otacon más serio

"Entendido" Dijo otro médico random obedeciendo

"¿Cómo esta los demás órganos?" Pregunto Otacon con más seriedad

"Lo mismo que con Shidou…la regeneración no fue tan completa…lo siento pero la…" Respondio el medico random, pero Otacon solo respondió

"Entonces aplica lo mismo que con Shidou"

"Pero los daños" Dijo el médico dudando

"Di una orden ¿NO?" Con seriedad ya algo peligroso, dijo Otacon

"Doctor…." Susurro el medico sorprendido

"COLÓCALE EL MALDITO CORAZÓN AHORA" Grito Otacon saliendo de su sillas, sorprendiendo a todos

"Entiendo" Respondio el medico obedeciendo

"¡Doctor!" Pero a su costado, sonó la voz de otro medico

"Que" Dijo Otacon aun molesto

"La…." Dijo el médico, pero en eso

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El pulso de Kotori….se había detenido

"No…no…no…no…" Susurro Otacon comenzando a desesperase

"Doctor….." Dijo otro médico asustando

"¡Traigan el maldito corazón!" Dijo Otacon molesto

"Entiendo" Respondio el medico random asustado

"Reanimarla ahora" Mirando a otros médicos, dijo Otacon con seriedad

"Entiendo" Respondieron los médicos mientras traían el equipo

"No puedes hacerle esto a Shidou…vamos" Mirando a Kotori, dijo Otacon

"Uno, dos, tres…. ahora" Por otra parte, los médicos trajeron dicho equipo, pero al darle al descarga

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nada

"Otra vez" Dijo uno de los médicos

"Uno, dos, tres…ahora"

Nada

"no…..no….no…vamos….." Dijo Otacon desesperado

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nada

"No….no..." Susurro Otacon quedándose quieto

"Intravenosa acá" Dijo otro médico mientras aplicaban más fármacos a Kotori

"Uno, dos, tres…ahora"

Nada

"Por…que…no…..esto…..no de nuevo….." Susurro Otacon, mientras que le llega a la mente, el horrendo recuerdo…cuando el perdió a su hermana

[Escena de Metal Gear Solid 2]

Recuerdo de Otacon, 29 de Abril del 2006

"Por…favor….llámame…Emma" En los brazo de su hermano mayor, Emma Emerich, la hermana de 18 años de Otacon, quien hace unos minutos recibió una apuñada mortal de un tipo inmortal con complejo de vampiro, susurro sus últimas palabras

"¿Qué tiene de malo E.E.?" Sin saber que era las últimas palabras de su única hermana, pregunto Otacon…pero no hubo respuesta

"Emma…" Susurro Otacon sin querer creer

"¿Emma?" Susurro de nuevo

"¿Emma? ¿Emma?" Despertándose, dijo Otacon….pero no hubo respuesta

"¡Contéstame!" Pero no hubo nada….

"Ah…ahh…Aaaa…ah…." En eso, aceptando la realidad, comenzó a llorar

"Yo…yo…no te… te abandone….ah…" En dolor emocional, susurro Otacon

"Por el accidente…ahh…"

"Yo mantenía…ah…"

"Mantenía una relación con tu madre…ah…"

"Ella….ella….m-me sedujo…"

"Y haci…..comenzó un romance que…"

"La muerte de mi padre…no fue un accidente."

"Se suicidó…"

"…por mi culpa"

"Yo fui el culpable"

"Perdóname, Emma…."

"Ah…ahh…Aaaa…ah…." Tras su confesión entre lloros….volvió a llorar con mas fuerza

"Hal" A su costado, el loro de Emma, dijo en un tono alegre

"….." En silencio, Otacon solo se acercó a loro

"Hal" Dijo el loro alegremente, a lo que Otacon volvió a llorar

"Ah…ahh…ahhhh….ahhhhhh…ah…."

(¡Atención! ¡El arsenal Gear está listo para el lanzamiento!)

(¡Evacuar los niveles superiores inmediatamente!)

En eso sonó la alarma de lugar, a lo que delante de Otacon, sus 'colegas', Snake y Raiden se sorprendieron

"Parece que están recortando esta zona" Dijo Snake en su tono normal

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Dijo Raiden sin entender

"Quieren decir que nos vamos a hundir…." Dijo Otacon en un tono plano

"¡Tenemos que rescatar a los rehenes!" Dijo Raiden alarmado

"¿Están ya reparados los Kamov?" Pregunto Snake a Otacon

"Si…" Respondio el aun en su tono plano

"Pero no vamos a poder salvar a todos…" Dijo Raiden algo triste

"Salvaremos a tantos como podamos…." Respondio Snake mientras volteaba

"Mi hermana…" Susurro Otacon en un tono sin emociones

"…no podrá venir con nosotros" Continuo mirándolos

(La cuenta atrás está a punto de comenzar…)

(Personal en los niveles superiores, dirigirse a la zona de evacuación inmediatamente)

En eso, sonó la alarma de nuevo

'Siempre soy yo el que consigue sobrevivir…' Pensó Otacon con tristeza

'¿Por qué, Wolf?' Pensó maldiciendo su suerte

"….." En silencio Raiden baja la cabeza

"Otacon, ocúpate de los rehenes" Acercándose a su camarada, dijo Snake

"¿Y qué van a hacer ustedes?" Dijo Otacon en un tono plano

"Nosotros tenemos otros planes…" Dijo Snake

"¿Eh?" Susurro Raiden sin entender

"Pretendemos salir de aquí" Dijo Snake con seriedad

"Si el virus no funciona, tendremos que hundir el arsenal" Dijo Raiden con seriedad

"Debería ir con ustedes" Dijo Otacon acercándose con el loro en su hombro

"Tú tienes una misión y nosotros otra" Dijo Snake en un tono normal

"Quieres decir que solo os entorpecería…" Dijo Otacon menospreciándose

"Te equivocas" Dijo Snake en un tono positivo a su amigo

"Solo tú puedes salvar a esos rehenes" Dijo en un tono consolador

"¿Lo entiendes?" Continúo con algo de seriedad

"De acuerdo" Respondio Otacon asintiendo

"Escuchar, solos no van a poder destruirlo" Dijo Snake mirando a Raiden

"Eliminar al enemigo….es la única opción" Dijo Raiden asintiendo

A lo que fueron al ascensor, pero al llegar…

"Hal…." Dijo el loro en un tono alegre

"¿E.E….?" Susurro Otacon dándose cuenta que olvido a su hermana

"Ahh… ¡Maldición!" Golpeándose la cabeza contra la puerta, dijo Otacon molesto

"¡Otacon!" Acercándose, dijo Snake calmándolo

"Salva a tantas personas como puedas, el viaje es muy corto, así que no te preocupes si sobrecargas al Kamov" Continuo con seriedad

"Ahh…ah…yo me ocupo de eso" Respondio Otacon asintiendo

(Repito, a todo el personal en los niveles superiores, dirigirse a la zona de evacuación inmediatamente) En eso sonó de nuevo la alarma

"Confió en ti, Otacon" Dijo Snake, a lo que se dieron su apretón de manos, acto seguido, Otacon sale hacia otro lado para ir al Kamov

"Hal…te echo de menos…" En el camino, el loro de su hermana repitió las palabras que Emma decía en vida

'Ehh hermano… Jejeje tienes unos bonitos lentes' En eso, un recuerdo de su hermana cuando ella tenía 7 años y Otacon se había comprado un nuevo par de lentes

"Hal…te echo de menos…" Dijo el loro repitiendo

'Oye, ya no soy una bebe' Otro recuerdo pasa por su cabeza de cuando Emma había ido a una actuación cuando tenía 8 años y tuvo que hacer de una niña pequeña

"….te echo de menos…te echo de menos…" Dijo de vuelta el loro

'Te quiero mucho hermano' En eso un último recuerdo pasa por su cabeza cuando Emma le dio un gran abrazo…un día antes del suicido de su padre, al mismo tiempo que llego al ascensor

"Ah…ahh…ahhhh….ahhhhhh…ah…." Apoyándose en una pared, Otacon comenzó a llorar

"Emma…Lo…lo….siento…" Dijo entre sollozos

De vuelta al presente

"Lo siento….Shidou…..no puede evitar….que sufrieran lo mismo….lo mismo….que..." Apoyado, dijo Otacon sintiéndose inútil al ver que otro hermano perdía a su hermanita

PIIIIII

Nada

"Que….yo….." Dijo Otacon comenzaron a llorar

PIIIIIII

Nada

"Que yo…Ahhh que clase de profe…." Pero en eso Otacon tropieza en un cable cayendo al suelo

"Ahhhhhhhh"

"Doctor ¿Está bien?" Acercándose, dijo un doctor preocupado

"Si….haci es como cai….." Dijo Otacon apenado, pero….

PIIIIIIII…..PIN…PIN….

"Eh" En eso, el pulso de Kotori volvió a sonar

"El trasplante ha sido todo un éxito doctor" Dijo otro médico random

"Ah…ah….ah…..Ahhh" Con un par de lágrimas, susurro Otacon acercándose

"¿Doctor?" Dijo otro médico sorprendido

"Ahh…lo siento" Dijo Otacon secándose los ojos

"Ok…." Susurro el doctor asintiendo

"Doctor… ¿ocurre algo?" Pregunto otro médico preocupado

"….je…la nueva generación no debe sufrir los mismo problemas que la anterior" Dijo Otacon con esperanza en su voz

"¿Ehh?" Susurro el medico sin entender

"Continuemos con la operación" Continuo Otacon prosiguiendo la operación

3 horas después

"Ahh…ufff" Con cansancio, susurro Otacon limpiándose su sudor

"Estable doctor" Dijo otro medico

"Bien…ahh…" Susurro Otacon asintiendo

"Aunque…" Dijo otro médico random

"Tuvimos que sacrificar las cuerdas vocales…..lo bueno que hay imitadores de voz" Dijo el médico algo tímido

"Sip" Dijo otro medico

"Voy a hablar con Shidou" Respondio Otacon asintiendo dándose media vuelta

"Ok doctor" Dijo el médico random

"Intente acelerar la renegación de nanobots, ya lo probé para este tiempo de situaciones" Dijo Otacon con seriedad mientras caminaba

"Entendido doctor" Dijo los médicos random asintiendo mientras sacaba otros equipos….

"Je…eres un suertudo Shidou" Dijo Otacon saliendo de la sala

Con Shidou

"Ahh….donde…." Abriendo los ojos, susurro Shidou intentándose sentarse, para luego darse cuenta que llevaba una bata médica, a lo que fijo que aún estaba en su forma de Shiori-san al tener sus dos pechos xd

Toc toc

En eso alguien toca la puerta

"Ahhh" Susurro algo asustado

"Shidou, soy yo, Otacon" Del otro lado, dijo Otacon en un tono alegre

"Ah Otacon-sensei, pasa" Dijo Shidou algo nervioso, a lo que Otacon entro y dijo

"Bien como….." Pero en eso se fijó que Shidou tenía la bata algo abierta, mostrando uno de sus pechos

"¿Eh?" Susurro Shidou perplejo

"Ahhh te…." Susurro Otacon sorprendido

"Ahhh….pervertido" Lanzando una almohada, dijo Shidou sonrojado

"Ahhh" Dijo Otacon al recibir la almohada

"Ahh porque….reaccione haci…Ahhh odio estar en esta forma" Dijo Shidou molesto en un tono kawaii

"Ahhh" Susurro Otacon sonrojado

"Ahh lo siento mucho Otacon-sensei" Dijo Shidou con la cabeza baja

"Ahhh….no, no te preocupes" Dijo Otacon nervioso

"Ahhh" Susurro Shidou avergonzado

"Pero bueno…..bien a informarte sobre la condición de Kotori" Dijo Otacon con algo de seriedad

"Kotori…..ahh" Dijo Shidou sorprendido a lo que continuo

"¿Cómo esta, la salva…?"

"Tranquilo, estaba bien….se está recuperando" Dijo Otacon en un tono tranquilizador

"….." En silencio, Shidou asintió aliviado

"Aparte, según nuestro pronóstico, se recupera un 95% en su totalidad" Dijo Otacon en un tono positivo

"¿Y el otro 5%?" Pregunto Shidou nervioso

"Bueno….eso es lo malo" Dijo Otacon algo intranquilo sobándose su cuello

"¿A—A qué te refieres?" Pregunto Shidou intranquilo

"No…es que para cerrar las heridas internas en la garganta, tuvimos que sacrificar las cuerdas vocales" Dijo Otacon con seriedad

"Entiendo…" Respondio Shidou con tristeza por su hermanita

"Tranquilo, tenemos imitadores de voz avanzados, solo un sistema de alta seguridad no se daría cuenta" Dijo Otacon intentado subirle la moral

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou asintiendo

"Ahh aparte….que fue de Mana" Continuo algo triste

"Hmmmm" Con seriedad, susurro Otacon, a lo que dijo

"Ahhh….al parecer escapo mediante un terremoto espacial"

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero Otacon se le acercó y dijo en un tono tranquilizador

"Tranquilo Shidou, la encontraremos"

"Gracias Otacon-sensei" Con una sonrisa kawaii, dijo Shidou, a lo que continuo

"Ahh, aparte…me puede devolver mi género"

"Ahhh para eso requieres el control de voz…." Dijo Otacon con confianza, pero…

"De voz…" Repito Shidou sin entender

"Oh…no conté eso" Dijo Otacon dándose cuenta de un error

"¿Qué, que paso?" Pregunto Shidou preocupado

"Bueno….Kotori me pidió al ejecutarse su código de voz, solo pueda ser desactivado por su propia voz" Dijo Otacon algo tímido

"Voz….y….ahhhhhhhhh" Dijo Shidou, pero grito al final al darse cuenta que la horrible realidad…que se quedaría en su forma Shiori-san

"Lo siento….y mis sistemas son los más seguros…." Dijo Otacon alzando las manos nervioso

"Noooo, debe haber otra alternativa" Dijo Shidou, pero Otacon negó con la cabeza

"Ahhh, si quieres puedo bajarle el tamaño de los pechos y pelo" Dijo Otacon intentando animarlo

"Hummm" Susurro Shidou molesto

"En lo demás…." Dijo Otacon yendo a la puerta

"Suerte" Dijo mientras salía

"Es…" Dijo Shidou, pero Otacon ya había salido

"….pera…" Termino de hablar echándose de nuevo en la cama, al mismo tiempo que lagrimas salían de su ojos

"Eh porque lloro…" Susurro molesto

"Ahhh…a quien engaño….Mana…." Grito con tristeza por sus imoutos-chans

Base del AST

En el aeropuerto de la base, un grupo de helicópteros llegaron, a lo que uno de ellos sale Sunny corriendo a un conjunto de contenedores con los restos de los Goliats heridos y destruidos

"AHHHH MIS BEBES" Grito Sunny con lágrimas en los ojos

"Eh…" Susurro uno de los pilotos confundidos

(Son como sus hijos….) Bajando, dijo Miku algo avergonzada

"Entiendo" Respondio el piloto asintiendo

"Ahhh mis bebes, que les hicieron…ahhhhh" Grito Sunny llorando sujetando la cabeza de uno de los goliats en el suelo

"Eso son todos" Dijo uno de los pilotos intranquilos

(Ok….gracias) Dijo Miku algo tímida por estar en frente de un hombre, a lo que acerco y agachándose a Sunny dijo

(Eh Sunny)

"Ahhhhh….mis bebes….por favor respondan" Pero Sunny solo le conecto la cabeza a una batería, a lo que el robot dijo

(Ma…ma…. Lo…. sen…timos)

"No, yo lo siento…ahhh mis pequeños…ahhhh…..que les hicieron…..ahhhh" Llorando, dijo Sunny abrazando la cabeza como una madre a su hijo

(Ahhh) Susurro Miku algo perturbada por la escena, pero se fijó que Tohka salía por otro helicóptero con una expresión complicada y triste

(Ah Tohka-san) Rápidamente Miku fue por ella mientras Sunny seguía llorando y decía

"Ahhh…..mis hijos….ahhhhh"

"…" Pero Tohka no decía nada

(Ahhh Tohka-san) Dijo Miku alcanzándola

"….." Pero igual Tohka no dijo, aunque unas lágrimas se asomaban de sus ojos

(Ehh estas…) Susurro Miku sorprendida

"Miku…por favor déjame sola" Sin voltear, dijo Tohka con seriedad, pero algo triste

(Ehh pero que….) Respondio Miku sin entender, pero Tohka solo repitió algo molesta

"Por favor…déjame sola" A lo que comenzó a caminar, pero Miku le agarro de la mano y dijo

(Humm no)

"Miku, es…" Con seriedad, dijo Tohka pero Miku hablo molesta

(Que una orden, pues la voy a desobedecer)

"Miku…" Susurro Tohka sorprendida, pero Miku continuo

(No sé qué rayos ocurrió abajo, pero saliste diferentes…joder ni siquiera dijiste nada)

"….." En silencio, Tohka solo bajo la cabeza

(Por favor…dime que paso) Agarrándola de las manos, dijo Miku

"No puedo" Mirando a otro lado, dijo Tohka

(Acaso es confidencial) Dijo Miku algo seria

"Ahh…." Susurro Tohka algo tímida

(No, no es ¿No?) Dijo Miku con seriedad

"Hummm" Susurro Tohka con la cabeza baja, a lo que Miku pensó un rato y dijo

(Tohka-san…ya se tengo una idea) A lo que le agarro de una mano y comezo a correr

"A que….." Susurro Tohka confundida

(No preguntes y solo sígueme) Con una sonrisa, respondio Miku quiñando un ojo

"Ok…" Respondio Tohka sin entender, a lo que comenzaron a correr por la base, hasta llegar a los baños

"El baño ¿Por qué?" Susurro Tohka aun sin entender

(Fácil, venimos cansadas de la batalla, y conseguí que la comandante me de las llaves de su bañera privada) Dijo Miku sacando de su unit-CR una llave eléctrica

"Ehh, pero eso…." Sorprendida, susurro Tohka a lo que Miku asintió

(Jejeje, digamos que yo también puedo tener contactos, específicamente con ciertas aguas termales de lujo que la comandante se moria por ir) Dijo Miku con una sonrisa triunfante

"Ok…." Susurro Tohka, a lo que entraron y desactivaron sus unidades, quedando con sus ropas militares

(Bien desnúdate rápido) Dijo Miku con una sonrisa picara

(Bien…) Respondio Tohka, a lo que ambas se desnudaron y dejaron sus ropas en sus casilleros, acto seguido fueron hacia el baño privado de la comandante, en el cual Miku se fijo a ambos lados si nadie estaba presente

(No hay morros en la costa, entra) Confirmando que estaba solas, dijo Miku abriendo la puerta

"Ok" Respondio Miku siguiéndola, a lo que se fijó que el baño consistía en una gran bañera avanzada con televisor y su propio refri, aparte de tener un teléfono y un recibidor de entregas

"Nada mal" Dijo Tohka algo sorprendida

(Je, vamos) Sonriendo, dijo Miku llevándola a la bañera

"…" Asintiendo, susurro Tohka siguiéndola, a lo que entraron en la bañera

(Jeje, esta tan refrescante) Estirándose, dijo Miku con alegría

"Sip" Confirmo Tohka agarrándose de las rodillas

(Hummm) Susurro Miku mirándola

"¿Qué, pasa algo?" En su tono plano, respondió Tohka

(Ahora…dime que paso) Con seriedad, dijo Miku

"….." En silencio, Tohka solo bajo la cabeza

(Vamos, confía en mí) Acercándose, dijo Miku en un tono tranquilizante

"No…lo que hice….mi error…" Dijo Tohka con tristeza apoyando su cabeza entre sus rodillas, casi chocando con el agua

(Tohka-san) Preocupada, susurro Miku tocándole del hombro, pero Tohka solo dijo en un tono triste y de auto-odio

"Miku…no puedo…me odi…"

(Nunca voy a odiar a una de las personas que amo) Con seriedad, dijo Miku con una mirada decidida

"….." Pero tras eso, un silencio de muerte se esparció, a la vez que ambas se sonrojaba como tomate y Miku dio un salto para atrás mientras decía

(Ehh, dije amo…no dije quiero…ahhh)

"Miku…" Susurro Tohka sorprendida

(Ahhh…perdóname….dije sin pensar y yo….bueno amo más a Shiori-chan, pero ella te ama, y yo quería conocerte más…y al final también termine enamorándome de…Ahhh olvídalo) Tímidamente, susurro Miku moviendo las manos más sonrojada

"Tu… ¿a quién amas?" Con seriedad, dijo Tohka

(Ahhh…a Shiori-chan…aunque…) Nerviosa, dijo Miku mirandola

"Aunque…" Dijo Tohka aun seria

(Ahhh a…Ahhh no a…) Susurro Miku nerviosa

"Mientes" En un tono monocorde, dijo Tohka con su mirada habitual

(Ahhh) Cayendo de espalda, susurro Miku nerviosa

"Dime la verdad" Dijo Tohka con seriedad

(Ahh bueno) Susurro Miku sonrojada

"Dime" Repitió Tohka con más seriedad

(Ahh a…a ti) Susurro Miku nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba más

"….." En silencio, Tohka solo bajo la cabeza

(Ahh lo siento…yo…yo….bueno tu siempre me ayudaste…me ayudaste a ser más fuerte… ahh tener más amigos como Mikie-chan y el resto de chicas…hasta conocer a Sunny-san… y tú y Shiori-chan….ustedes…ustedes…) Aun nerviosa, dijo Miku con la cabeza baja y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

(Me…me salvaron) Continúo con timidez

"¿Salvaron?" Dijo Tohka sin entender

(Shiori-chan evito que me suicidase) Dijo Miku con una mirada timida

(Ella fue la última luz de esperanza que tuve…y tú fuiste la segunda) Con una sonrisa, continúo Miku recordando a la persona que ama

"….." En silencio Tohka solo la miro con una mirada neutro

(Ustedes…fueron mis salvadoras….aquellas personas en quienes más confió…y llegue a amar) Dijo Miku aun sonrojada

"…" En silencio aun, Tohka se sonrojo

(Lo siento) Intentando salir, dijo Miku dando media vuelta

"Ahh espera" Agarrándola, dijo Tohka con algo de seriedad

(No es correcto meter en su relación…ahh solo soy una loca chica yuri…ahh hasta mi imaginación es tan pervertida como para imaginar que las tres nos casemos y tengamos hijas kawaiii) Con lágrimas, dijo Miku llorando un poco

"Ehh….bueno eso si es loco" Algo perturbada, dijo Tohka

"Pero Miku…" Continuando, Tohka dijo agarrándola de las manos

(Ehh) Susurro Miku impactada

"Tú y Shiori son también importante para mi…ambas me apoyaron en distintas formas" Sonrojada, dijo Tohka mirándola a los ojos

(Ahh…) Susurro Miku sorprendida

"No odio lo que eres, es más, me parece muy gracioso y divertido tu forma de ser" Dijo Tohka con una pequeña sonrisa

(Ehh…no odias que sea una loca chica yuri que en sus locos sueños imagina estar con todas las chicas que conoció desnudas en una….) Dijo Miku algo tímida

"Ehh bueno a veces exageras…pero eso es lo que te hace ser Miku" Sonriendo, dijo Tohka en un tono feliz

(Que me hace hacer yo) Dijo Miku sorprendida

"Sip…una chica yuri, algo loca, pero que se preocupa por los demás" Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, dijo Tohka dándole un abrazo

(Ahhh…gracias) Con lágrimas, dijo Miku aceptando el abrazo

"Je" Susurro Tohka con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que se separaron y con timidez, ella dijo

"¿Quieres saber mi error?"

(Si) Confirmo Miku asintiendo con seguridad

"Bueno….." Acto seguido, Tohka le confeso todo el problema, ocultando el hecho de que Shidou era hombre o que estaba en su clase, mintiendo de que Kotori era hermana de Shiori

"Y eso paso…" Terminado, dijo Tohka con una mirada de auto-odio y triste

(Te equivocaste de persona…y dañaste la hermana de Shiori-chan) Impactada, dijo Miku

"Sip" Confirmo Tohka con lagrimas

(….) En silencio, Miku no dijo nada

"Me odias ¿No?" Tímidamente, dijo Tohka bajando la cabeza

(Ehh) Susurro Miku sorprendida

"Torture a Kotori-chan…Ahhh…mi error casi la mata" Dijo Tohka llorando

(…..) En silencio, Miku solo al vio sorprendida de su actitud

"Ahhh…mi merezco estar seca….ahhh" Dijo Tohka, pero en eso Miku el comenzó a agarra de los pechos

(Je tienes unos pechos suaves) Dijo Miku con una sonrisa pervertida

"Miku…que…kyaaaa" Dijo Tohka sonrojándose más a lo que gimió

(Jejeje) Susurro Miku pícaramente

"Ahh….ah…ahh" Susurro Tohka gimiendo

(Jejeje… pero ya enserio) Soltándola, dijo Miku algo seria

"Ahh….ahh" En silencio, Tohka solo suspiro

(Lo que has hecho…si no tiene ni el perdón de Dios) Con seriedad, dijo Miku mirándola

"Se…" Aceptado la realidad, dijo Tohka, pero….

(Pero…yo te perdono y creo que Shiori-chan lo hará) Con una sonrisa, dijo Miku viéndola

"Ehh…pero yo…" Dijo Tohka sin entender

(Ella te ama….sé que te va perdonar) Dijo Miku con una sonrisa tranquilizante

"¿Cómo estas tan segura?" Dijo Tohka sin entender

(Bueno…no se bien….pero algo me dice que te perdonara) Dijo Miku con confianza

"Segura…" Dijo Tohka algo tímida

(Sip) Abrazándola, dijo Miku con una gran sonrisa

"Bueno…." Dijo Tohka asintiendo

(Aparte hazle un gran regalo) Dijo Miku con una gran sonrisa

"¿Regalo?" Pregunto Tohka sin entender

(Sip) Dijo Miku con una gran sonrisa

(Por lo que me dices…su hermana parecía trabajar para un grupo paramilitar con tecnología avanzada…haci que es posible que vuelva en una pieza…pero deberás hablar con Shiori-chan y su hermana) Dijo Miku con algo de seriedad

"Ok…." Respondio Tohka pensando

(Quieres seguir bañándote) Dijo Miku con una gran sonrisa

"Ok" Asintió Tohka con una pequeña sonrisa

Habitación de Shidou, 1 hora después

"….." Suspirando, Shidou se aburría en su habitación mientras tenía que asimilar su terrible realidad

Toc toc

En eso, alguien toca la puerta

"¿Quién es?" Pregunto Shidou molesto

"Yooo, Origami" Alegremente, dijo Origami

"Ahh…pasa" Dijo Shidou en un tono cansado, a lo que entro Origami, quien ahora usaba un bividi verde limón, con una mini-falda verde y sandalias azules, aparte de llevar una gran bolsa

"Hee, Shidou….pasa algo" Dijo algo preocupada

"Sí que una de tus hermanas casi a muerto y la otra se convirtió de repente en un ser destructivo, si estoy normal" En un tono de molestia, respondió Shidou mirando hacia otro lado

"…." En eso, Origami puso una mirada triste

"Ahhh…lo siento Origami…" Sentándose, dijo Shidou nervioso

"No….me contaron sobre Kotori, pero no de Mana" Negando, dijo Origami algo triste

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou asintiendo

"¿Qué le paso?" Pregunto Origami curiosa

"Lo que te dije" Respondio Shidou con tristeza

"Ella….se convierto en espíritu" Continuo en un tono de auto-desprecio

"Ehhh ¿Que Mana se….?" Dijo Origami impactada

"Sip, no sé porque…pero…" Dijo Shidou en un tono triste

"Pero…." Dijo Origami sin entender

"Es todo mi culpa" Con lágrimas, dijo Shidou llorando

"¿Eh?" Susurro Origami sorprendida

"No estuve cuando me necesitaba….les falle a ambas…." Dijo Shidou auto-decepcion

"Shidou…" Susurro Origami con tristeza

"Deje que vallan solas, cuando tuve que estar con ellas….ahhh que clase de hermano soy" En un tono de auto-odio, dijo Shidou con varias lagrimas

"Je hasta creo que esta como chica hasta que Otacon-sensei arregle ese sistema…..es un buen casti…" En un tono algo feliz, dijo con una sonrisa de auto-odio, pero….

"¡Oye!" Molesta, Origami se le abalanzo y le comenzó a manosear

"Ahhhhh" Susurro Shidou nervioso/a mientras Origami el agarraba de los pechos

"Hummm" Dijo Origami en un tono de molestia

"Ahhh Origami ¿Qué…?" Dijo Shidou sin entender

"Ese no es el Shidou que conozco" Dijo Origami algo decepcionada, cosa que hizo encoger un poco a Shidou, a lo que dijo

"Por si te has dado cuenta, ahora no soy…"

"No me refiero a eso, que paso con ayudar hasta el final y no retractarse" Dijo Origami con una mirada de molestia y kawaii

"Yo nunca dije…" Dijo Shidou algo molesto, pero

"Pero lo pensantes ¿no?" Dijo Origami cruzando los brazos

"…." En silencio, Shidou bajo la mirada

"Hummmm" Susurro Origami, lo que le comenzó a manosear los pezones

"Ahhhhh….Origami ahí…no…kyaaa" Gimió Shidou sonrojándose como tomate

"Hasta que reacciones como Shidou, no te dejare" Dijo Origami mientras movía una mano hacia su entrepierna…cerca de su parte intima femenina

"Ahhhh ya, ya" Tímidamente y nervioso/a, respondió el/la peliazul

"Bueno" En un tono algo más tranquilo, dijo Origami pensando

"Ahhhh" Por otra parte, Shidou solos susurro aun nervioso/a

"Ah te traje tu ropa para ir a casa" Dijo Origami mientras le entregaba la bolsa que trajo

"Ok…" Respondio Shidou asintiendo, a lo que recibió

"….." En silencio, puso una mirada algo molesta al ver que era su ropa normal de hombre

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Origami curiosa

"No…es que porque me trajiste mis ropas normales" Dijo Shidou en un tono algo decepcionado

"Ehhh, creí que sería más cómodo" Respondio Origami sorprendida

"Si…ahhh" Dijo Shidou, pero a media palabra se dio cuenta de su error y negó con la cabeza

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Origami preocupada

"No….nada" Respondio Shidou nervioso/a dando un suspiro, a lo que se cambió, sintiéndose algo incómodo en la zona del pecho y la entrepierna

"Ahh…ahora como iré mañana al colegio" Dijo en un tono de molestia

"Ehh pero no puedes ir sin más" Dijo Origami inocentemente

"Hummm" Susurro Shidou molesto

"Eh…" Susurro Origami sin entender

"Si no te has dado cuenta, tengo pechos y sueno como una chica" Dijo Shidou acomodándose el pelo

"Hummm no puedes hacértelos más pequeños" Dijo Origami señalando los pechos

"Si….pero se darían cuenta por mi apariencia" Respondio Shidou en un tono de obviedad

"Hummm…quien dice" Con una sonrisa pícara, respondió Origami

"Ehhh a ¿qué te refieres?" Pregunto Shidou sin entender

"Jejeje, mañana ve a mi cuarto a las 5" Dijo Origami con una sonrisa

"¿Eh?" Susurro Shidou sin entender

"Solo ven" Respondio Origami poniendo su dedo en sus labios

"Ok…." Dijo Shidou sin entender aun

Al otro día, lunes 5:00

"Bien comencemos mi plan de Shidounisacion" Dijo Origami alegremente

Tras salir de la base de Ratatroskr, Shidou fue a su casa, donde durmió con tristeza por lo sucedido, a lo que al otro día fue a la habitación de Origami, quien ya estaba en su uniforme de verano, usando solo un polo gris con un short azul, aparte de una cinta para el cabello

"Ehhh y ese nombre" Respondio Shidou sentado en una silla al frente de un gran espejo de quien sabe dónde saco Origami

"Shhh, ahora… Otacon-sensei me dio este control de tu cuerpo femenino" Dijo Origami sacando un control remoto con varios botones

"Ok…y" Dijo Shidou algo tímido/a

"Veamos…a acá esta" Dijo Origami presionado uno de los botones, a lo que los pechos de Shidou solo de redujeron hasta un copa A (Para que se hagan una idea, es como los pechos de Nia, vol13)

"Ahhh" Susurro Shidou sorprendido

"Bien son los más pequeños que hay" Comento Origami con una sonrisa

"Ahhh…" Susurro Shidou aun algo sorprendido

"Ya, quítate el polo" Dijo Origami con una gran sonrisa kawaii

"Ehhh por…" Dijo Shidou sin entender

"Quítate el polo" Pero repitió Origami aun con su sonrisa kawaii

"Pero…" Intento negar Shidou, pero….

"Quítate el polo" Dijo de nuevo Origami aun sonriendo

"Ok…." Riéndose, dijo Shidou quitándose

"Humm" Susurro Origami viéndolo

"Oye…no me mires haci…" Dijo Shidou tímidamente

"Ok…bien alza los brazos" Respondio Origami mientras saca unas vendas

"Ok…" Respondio Shidou levantando los brazo

"Ahora primer paso…pecho" Dijo Origami con las vendas en las manos

"Usaremos estas vendas para que no se note" Continuo acercándose a Shidou

"Ok…." Respondio él/ella con timidez cerrando los ojos, a lo que Origami comenzó a enrollar las vendas en la zona del pecho, haciéndolo parecer más plano

"Y…ya está" Fijándolo, dijo Origami con una sonrisa

"Ahhh" Susurro Shidou aun nervioso

"Bien paso dos" Continuo Origami, a lo que dijo

"Yoshi-chan" Acto seguido, entro Yoshino y Yoshinon en su mano, quien también usaba su uniforme estudiantil

"Ahh acá esta onee-chan" Dijo la loli entregarle a Origami una bolsa

"Buenos días Shidou-san" Mirando a Shidou, dijeron ambas

"Ehh…buenos días Yoshino y Yoshinon" Respondio Shidou algo avergonzado, a lo Yoshino asintió y salió de la habitación

"Bien paso dos" Abriendo la bolsa, dijo Origami, mostrando el uniforme masculino con la chaqueta, esta algo modificado

"Ponte tu uniforme" Continuo Origami entregándole

"oK" Respondio Shidou mientras se vestía, aunque algo sonrojado/a por hacerlo al frente de Origami

"Ahhh…ya está" Susurro Shidou ya vestido

"Bien, como sería difícil hacer algo con tus hombros y brazos…llevaras el uniforme de invierno" Dijo Origami señalando las mangas y hombros, a lo que Shidou se fijó en el espejo que su silueta femenina había sido ocultada gracias a las ropas gruesas, aparte de no notar sus brazos delgados y hombros pequeños

"Ok…" Susurro Shidou sorprendido

"Bien, con la chaqueta será suficiente para pasar como normal" Dijo Origami agarrándole de los hombros

"Ok…." Respondio Shidou chequeando su uniforme

"Ahora paso tres, pelo" Continuo Origami manipulando de nuevo el control

"Ok…." Respondio Shidou asintiendo

"Bien….acá esta" Dijo Origami presionando uno de los botones, a lo que una luz rodeo la cabeza de Shidou, a lo que luego su largo cabello paso a ser un corte igual al de Tohka

"Hmm" Susurro Shidou sorprendido

"Bien cierra los ojos" Dijo Origami sacando unas tijeras

"Ok…." Respondio Shidou cerrando los ojos, a lo que Origami comenzó a córtale el pelo

"Bien…cortemos un poco más….un poco acá…ya casi…ya" Comento Origami cortando

"¿Abro los ojos?" Pregunto Shidou algo tímido

"No…espera" Dijo Origami cortando un poco mas

"Ok…" Respondio Shidou asintiendo

"Bien, le pondré un poco de maquillaje acá y acá" Dijo Origami sacando algo de maquillaje, a lo se aplicó a Shidou en algunas zonas

"Ok…" Susurro Shidou algo nervioso

"Ya…levanta la cabeza" Dijo Origami guardando algunos cosméticos

"Ok…" Respondio Shidou obedeciendo

"Bien…no hables" Dijo Origami algo seria mientras colocaba algo

"…" En silencio, Shidou asintió un poco con la cabeza

"Ya…arreglamos esto….y esto…" Dijo Origami haciendo algunos cortes y…

"Y…ya…abre los ojos" Dijo Origami con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Shidou abrió los ojos y….

"ok…..Ahhhhh" Susurro sorprendido al verse como normal (hombre) con su corte igual, aunque se veía más delgado, aparte que su voz zona también normal y no de mujer

"Guao….es…toy…..normal" Con alegría, dijo Shidou tocándose la cara

"Sip…aunque aún eres una chica…se podía decir que eres una chica travesti" Con una sonrisa traviesa, dijo Origami agarrándole un hombro

"Ehhhhh" Susurro Shidou en un tono de molestia…aunque algo femenino

"Jejeje…solo digo" Dijo Origami levantando las manos riendo

"Hmmmm" Susurro Shidou en un tono tsundere

"Aunque tu actitud…es algo rara" Continuo Origami algo preocupada

"Ah…creo que es por las hormonas que servía para regularme…aunque Otacon-sensei me dijo que no me afectaría tanto….creo" Respondio Shidou algo pensativo

"Ok…." Respondio Origami asintiendo algo nerviosa

"Pero bueno….en lo demás…tranquilízate e inténtate comportarte normal" En un tono sereno, dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa

"Ok…." Respondio Shidou asintiendo

"Bien…vamos" Levantándose, continuo Origami mirándolo

"Ok…" Respondio Shidou mientras la seguía

Raizen Academia

"Hummm" Caminando del baño, susurro Shidou algo nervioso

Había ido a la escuela, con Kurumi (2), que para su suerte la Kurumi original no apareció, siendo que su nombre seguía registrado según Reine

"Ahhh Itsuka amigo" A su costado de Shidou, Tomomachi hablo algo preocupado

"Ahhhhh" Susurro Shidou viéndolo, aunque por alguna razón se sonrojo

"Eh ¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto al verlo tan extraño, aparte que en la entrada choco con Wade, quien cuando le ofreció la mano para levantarse, Shidou reacción algo…femenino

"Ahh…no…nada" Respondio Shidou mirando hacia otro lado nervioso

"Ok…." Respondio Tomomachi no tan convencido

"Pero bueno….hummm" Algo nervioso dijo Shidou viendo el pasadizo, a lo que se fijó que otros chicos también lo miraba

"Eh pasa algo" Dijo en un tono algo serio

"No….es solo que digamos…estas extraño" Dijo uno de los chicos algo ruborizado

"Ahhh no esto extraño…solo algo…" Dijo Shidou negando con la cabeza

"Algo…" Susurro otro chico confundido

"Ahhh nada….nada" Negando de nuevo, respondió Shidou nervioso

"Ok…." Susurro un los chicos mientras salían

"Ahhh…" Susurro Shidou nervioso, a lo que llegaron al aula, pero….

"Ehh… ¿qué pasa?" Pregunto Shidou al ver un gran grupo de alumnos alrededor de su carpeta

"No se" Dijo Tomomachi encorvando los hombros, a lo que Shidou rápidamente fue entre la multitud y vio que en su sitio había un gran regalo con forma de huevo

"Ahh y esto" Dijo Shidou fijándose en el huevo

"Ehh Itsuka…tienes regalo….creo" Dijo uno de sus compañeros

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou sin entender

"Ahhh y esto" A su costado, apareció Origami sorprendida

"Nadie sabe….cuando entramos ya estaba" Dijo otro compañero

"Ahh quizás sea un dulce" Dijo Origami con una sonrisa

"Ara, ara, que sucede" Por otro lado, apareció Kurumi mirando el regalo

"Ah Tokisaki-san, no solo que apareció eso en el haciendo de Itsuka-san" Comento otro compañero

"¿Ehh?" Susurro Kurumi sorprendida, a lo que se acercó y vio una nota en la base

"Haber….dice…Para: Shidou Itsuka….de Tohka" Dijo Kurumi leyendo el papel, causando que todas las miradas vayan hacia Shidou

"Ehh…Ábrelo" Mirándolo, dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa

"Ok" Respondio Shidou mientras se sentaba

"Porque algo me huele mal" Comento Shidou mientras abría el papel de regalo

"Humm haber…" Continuo al abrirlo y….

"¡Ehhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ara, ara, ara"

En eso, todos gritaron, aunque Kurumi solo rio pícaramente, al ver que adentro estaba Tohka, con orejas de gato y cola de gato pegados…..y desnuda

"Shidou…" Con las manos en forma de gato, dijo Tohka sonrojada

"Ah…ah….Tohka…que" Cayendo a su silla, dijo Shidou sonrojándose como tomate

"Lo siento…lo siento…lo siento" Con lágrimas, dijo Tohka bajando la cabeza

"¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gritaron todos los demás impactados

"Ahhh…que…." Dijo Shidou nervioso

"Miau" Pero Tohka solo hablo con las manos como gatos

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou sin entender, pero Tohka dijo

"Hice daño a Kotori-chan…haci que a partir de hoy dejare mi identidad como ser humano para ser tu mascota incondicionalmente"

"¡EHHHHHHHH!" Gritaron todos impactados

"Ahhh Yatogami Tohka….no…ahh" Molesta, dijo Origami intentando apartarla, pero Tohka le mordió la mano

"Humm…." Susurro Tohka lamiéndolo

"¡Ehhhh!" Gritaron todos mientras Origami sacaba rápidamente la mano

"Comida fea" Dijo Tohka en un tono monocorde

"Ehhhhh" Susurraron todos impactados

"Jejeje" Rio Kurumi pícaramente

"Ahhh…" Susurro Shidou nervioso

"Miau" Por otra parte, dijo Tohka aun sonrojada mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Shidou

"Eh" Susurro Shidou sonrojándose mas

"Hummm" Susurro Tohka molesta con una mirada algo seria

"Ahhh no seas mala gata supongo" Dijo Shidou mientras le sobaba la cabeza

"Ahh…jeje" Con una sonrisa, dijo Tohka con una sonrisa

"Ahhh maldita gata-Yatogami…" Dijo Origami molesta y furiosa

"Que rayos pasa con Yatogami"

"No que hizo Itsuka a Yatogami"

"Maldito Itsuka"

Por otra parte, eso y más comentarios sonaron

"Ahh" Susurro Shidou nervioso

"Miau" Ignorando a los demás, dijo Tohka en un tono monocorde mientras se acomodaba en Shidou como si fuera un gato

"Ahhh" Susurro Shidou sonrojándose

"Oye no te acomodes" Dijo Shidou molesto intentado sacarla, a lo que Origami se acercó a ayudarlo, pero Tohka le mordió

"Ahhh" Susurro Origami molesta, a lo que dijo

"Por qué me muerdes"

"Soy un gato" Respondio Tohka en un tono monocorde

"Ahhh" Molesta, grito Origami alzando su puño, pero fue retenida por Kurumi

"Espera Origami-san, no es bien visto golpear a los animales" Dijo la pelinegra con una sornisa

"Hummm" Susurro Tohka con una mala cara viéndola

"Pero ella…" Molesta, dijo Origami viendo a Kurumi

"Pero puedes hacer esto…" Dijo Kurumi mientras susurraba algo a Origami

"Ah" Susurro Origami algo sonrojada, a lo que Kurumi susurro otra cosa

"Ahh….hummm" Continuo algo pensativa

"Eh…ah….ok" Dijo separándose del grupo, a lo que fue hacia la puerta

"Je…ya vuelvo" Saliendo con rapidez, dijo Origami

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou sin entender

"Miau" Por otro lado, dijo Tohka inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha

"Tohka…bájate" Dijo Shidou intentando sacarla

"No" Respondio Tohka mientras se aferraba a las piernas de Shidou con los dedos de las manos y pies, a los cuales le había puesto uñas postizas puntiagudas, con fuerza

"Pero…" Dijo Shidou sonrojado, pero en eso entro la profesora Tamae

"Buenos días alum…." Saludo con alegría, pero al ver al Shidou y Tohka

"Ehhhhh" Grito sorprendida de la escena

"Ahhh ayuda…" Dijo Shidou sonrojado

"Yatogami-san, porque estas desnuda en media clase, no, bajarte…." Acercándose, dijo Tamae molesta

"bajarte…de Itsuka-kun" Continuo mientras jalaba de la cintura a Tohka

"Nooo…miau" Aferrándose a Shidou, dijo Tohka sin ceder

"Ahhh…ayuda" Dijo Tamae viendo a los demás, los cuales se acercaron a ayudarla

"Ahhhhh" Susurro Shidou nervioso cuando Tohka se aferró de su pecho

"Ahh…al menos atiende a clase" Como queriendo cede, dijo Tamae en plan negociante

"miau" Dijo Tohka asintiendo

"y ponte ropa" Continuo con seriedad

"No miau" Dijo Tohka negando

"Ahhh… ¿Dónde está tu ropa?" Pregunto Tamae sonrojada

"Miau casa" Respondio Tohka

"Ahhh alguien puede pedir que traiga algo para Yatogami-san" Dijo Tamae molesta, pero en eso una estudiante femenina dijo

"Ahh tengo mi ropa de gimnasia"

"¿Puedes emprestare a Yatogami-san?" Pregunto Tamae con algo de esperanza en su voz

"Sip" Respondio la chica asintiendo

"Bien…Itsuka-kun agárrate bien en tu haciendo que ya te sacamos" Dijo Tamae con seriedad

"Ok…" Dijo Shidou asintiendo

"Ahora…jalen" Dijo Tamae mientras todos los demás jalaban

"Ahhh" Dijo Shidou sonrojándose

"Hmm" Dijo Tohka aferrándose

"jalen" Continuo Tamae mientras todos los demás jalaban con mas fuerza

"Ahhh" Dijo Shidou sonrojándose mas

"Hmm" Dijo Tohka aferrándose pero ahora ya cediendo

"Jalen" Dijo Tamae de nuevo

"Ahh" Dijo Shidou sonrojándose aún mas

"Hmm" Dijo Tohka perdiendo el agarre

"Ahh jalen" Dijo Tamae mientras todos los demás jalaban con todas sus fuerzas

"Hmm…ahh" Dijo Tohka mientras salía volando de Shidou

"Ahhh…Ahhh…ahh" Dijo Shidou sonrojando ya libre

"MIAU" Dijo Tohka saltando hacia Shidou, pero todas las chicas la retuvieron

"Ahh…chicas" Dijo Tamae acercándose

"Sip" Dijeron todas mientras agarraban a Tohka de todas partes…literalmente

"Ahhh" Gimio Tohka sonrojándose

"Ah…ah…ah" Por otro lado, Shidou susurro sonrojando y comprobando su ropa

"Eh ¿estás bien Itsuka?" A su costado, pregunto Tomomachi

"Ahhh" Por otro lado, las chicas tenían dificultades para retener a Tohka

"guao" Dijo un chico mientras todos veía a SHidou

"Ahh no solo que…ahh nada" Comento Shidou algo traumado

"Ahh….no me….Ahhh" Continuo acomodándose la ropa, aparte confirmando que su ropa no mostraba su cuerpo femenino

"Tranquilízate Tohka" Por otro lado, dijo otra chica sujetando a Tohka de los tobillos

"Kyaaaa" Gimio Tohka cuando una chica le sujeto de su parte intima, pero en eso…

"Guau, guau" De la puerta, una voz femenina sonó

"¿Eh?" Susurro Shidou sin entender, pero en eso alguien salto entre los chicos y…

"EHHHHHH" Gritaron todos cuando Origami aterrizo sobre Shidou, la cual solo usaba unas orejas de perro con cola, y lo demás….estaba desnuda

"Ah…Origami…que" Sonrojándose de nuevo, dijo Shidou nervioso

"guau…guau…ahora seré tu perrito, Shidou…guau….guau" Dijo Origami sentándose en Shidou como si fuera un perro

"EHHHHHHH" Gritaron todos al verla actuar haci

"Jejeje" Por otro lado, rio Kurumi picaramente

"Ahhhhh Kurumi" Molesto, dijo Shidou viendola

"Que…solo le di un consejo" Dijo Kurumi con una mirada inocente

"Ahhh…ahh" Susurro Shidou bajando la cabeza, pero en eso Origami le lamio la cara

"Jeje, jeje…sabes delicioso" Dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Ahhh no me lames" Molesto, dijo Shidou

"Hummm" Por otro lado, y para la mala suerte de Shidou, Tohka se había dado cuenta y comenso a hacer más fuerza

"Ahhh" En eso logro liberase de su carceleras y saltar hacia Shidou

"Miau, miau" Dijo mientras se echaba en el regazo de Shidou, pero chocando contra Origami

"Ahhh Yatogami Tohka"

"Humm Tobichi Origami"

Entre ellas, se dijeron con odio mientras se veía como si fueran a pelearse en cualquier momento

"Ahhhhh" Por su parte, susurro Shidou maldiciendo

Ese no había sido su día….

 **Nota-1: No olviden de comentar**

 **Nota-2: Avances….**

.

.

.

"Kotori….lo siento" Llorando, susurro Tohka en su cama

.

.

.

"Mana" Susurro Shidou inclinándose mas

.

.

.

"Nightmare" Susurro Mana con odio

.

.

.

(Alerta de terremoto, alerta de terremoto) De los postes, sonaron las sirenas de emergencia

.

.

En el próximo capitulo

.

.

.

"Ara ara…Mana-san" Dándose, vuelta, susurro Kurumi con una sonrisa

.

.

.

"Eh Mana-chan tranquilízate" Dijo la figura femenina contrarrestando el ataque de Mana

.

.

Búsqueda, destrucción y rescate

.

.


	26. Búsqueda, destrucción y rescate

**Tras una larga espera, casi medio mes xd, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic xd, lamento la demora pero mi primo me engancho un viejo juego que jugábamos, ahora los comentarios (4 muchas gracias):**

 **A alphaprimus: Gracias por comentar amigo, jejejeje, del desmadre de Origami y Tohka se me ocurrio tras ver un fanart de Tohka neko y recorada la primer ova xd, de Shidou…. imagina las posibilidades…xddddd, y de Mana…este capítulo será la respuesta**

 **A Ikari no Ryujin: Gracias por comentar amigo, Jejeje espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, de Kotori…bueno casi se muere, de Mana, siempre me imagine que tenia su nii-sama como una especie de santo o algo haci, y de Shidou….bueno…como arriba comente** **imagina las posibilidades…xddddd, aparte que lo de Origami y Tohka será solo el comienzo xd**

 **A baraka108:** **Gracias por comentar amigo, en si el capítulo es como una continuación del anterior, de Miku….en si tengo muchos planes para ella….y digamos que tarde o templano descubría la verdad, de Tohka….de ella digamos que solo ataca si pensarlo de lo que es su venganza, aparte que ella es más emocional que Origami original, y hablando de Origami….le queda bien lo de perrito xd, y tranqui con los robots, que están bien….en sierto modo xd**

 **A** **PepeFernandez: Gracias por comentar amigo, tanqui amigo y espero que mejores xd, de mi forma de escribir, soy alguien de poner detalles pero intento no exagerar, aparte que lo estado mejorando xd, aparte me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado**

 **Nota: Aparte, quisiera recomendar un fanfic de Donjuan1996 llamado MASS EFFECT: UN CONFLICTO DIFERENTE, el cual es muy bueno y es un crossover entre mass effect y fallout, aparte de ser el único en español…creo xd**

Lunes, 2:07 a.m. Ciudad de México, México, 4 horas después del enfrentamiento entre Tohka y AST VS Origami y compañía

BBBBBBOOOOOMMM

"A la vergaaaaaaa"

"Wey ayudaaaaa"

"¡No estés Chingando!"

Eso y más gritos se oyeron de los agentes del O.S.S.E.D.M (operativos especiales para situaciones extra dimensionales de México), en sí, la contraparte mexicana de las AST, la cual estaba conformada por hombres y mujeres, siendo la mayoría de 15 a 20 años

Había sido una madrigada normal en Ciudad de México, hasta que un terremoto espacial apareció aproximadamente a las 2 am, en respuesta la población evacuo a los refugios en pésimas condiciones subterráneos, mientras el OSSEDM desplegaba sus fuerzas

"Tsk…novatos" Volando en un pelotón, susurro algo molesta una chica rubia llevando la unit-CR del país, en si un cruce raro entre un traje SWAT y un unit-CR común de Japón

"Ahhh" En eso, un agente fue lanzado hacia ella, atrapándolo con las justas

"…" Susurro la rubia molesta

"Ahh…pero que mierda….ahhh" Susurro el agente, que era un chico de 19 años asustado

"Ahhh….debiluchos" Dijo la rubia molesta mientras dejaba al chico en su edificio cercano

"Mayor Sinclair…el…el espíritu…es" Con miedo, dijo el chico

"Ahh…lo se…efreet aparece luego de su segundo avistamiento de hace unos días…creo que fue el viernes…hummm…en Japón…" Respondio la rubia algo molesta al final

"Si…mayor…voy a descansar" Dijo el chico, para luego sacar su celular y ver un streaming de algún youtube

"Si…Alakapone está en vivo" Dijo el chico con facilidad

'Japón…..de seguro esa niña de Mikie y su capitán Yatogami se abran alertado…ahhhh que cosas] Por otro lado pensó la rubia, cuyo nombre era Ashley Sinclair, ex SSS (Special Sorcery Service), que tras su problemita de robo y demás en Japón con sus otras dos compañeras, tuvo un pequeño juicio en Londres donde le ofrecieron entre 5 años de prisión, o servir como entrenadora de fuerzas anti espíritus por 30 años (10 sin paga y con solo sustento para vivir, y 20 con paga) y manteniendo su rango, no dudo en cual elegir

"Efreet….que suerte tengo yo" Continuo mientras volva al lugar de la batalla, lugar que era un mercado el cual está lleno de fuego, siendo que los operativos huían despavoridos

"Ahhhhh mi diosssss" Grito un agente, de posiblemente 13 o 14 años, en un tono chillón, posiblemente un niño rata por su pegatina de cierto youTuber español, corriendo como loco, pero choco con Ashley quien recién aterrizaba

"Ahhh, maldita loli, si hubieran seguido mi…" Molesto, dijo el agente en un tono chillón, pero Ashley lo lanzo a un lado con su territorio

"Calla niño rata….ahhh" Susurro Ashley molesta, a lo que se acercó a la entrada y….

"¡DEJEN EN PAZ!" De la puerta sonó un grito de rabia mientras otros agentes salían volando

"Ehh… ¿y esa voz?" Susurro Ashley sacando su espada, para luego ponerse una mascarilla con visor con rapidez, entrar al mercado

"Visión térmica" Susurro mientras el visor cambia a dicha visión, viendo un ser muy caliente adelante rodeado de llamas de altas temperaturas de 500 a 1000 grados Celsius

"Ehh Efreet…bien" Dijo Ashley con emoción en su voz mientras saltaba sobre un puesto cercano, para luego saltar sobre el espíritu con arma alzada, pero Efreet respondió moviendo su ángel-hacha hacia ella, siéndole chocar liberando miles de chispas, acto seguido intento saltar sobre este, pero el espíritu predijo su acción y dio media vuelta hacia atrás para luego levanta su ángel, a lo que Ashley activo su territorio para resistir el ataque y retroceder

"Nada mala, nada mala" Dijo Ashley emocionada mientras sacaba una mágnum personalizada con balas explosivas, disparando a Efreet, el cual respondió pisando el suelo, del cual salió un muro de fuego reteniendo las balas

"Humm" Susurro la rubia mientras corría al lado izquierdo, con la magnum en mano lista para disparar, pero la espíritu también se acercó a gran velocidad, haciendo una profunda cortada que Ashley se salvó de poco, pero cayo de rodillas y soltando la espada y magnum

"Mierda…" Susurro mientras retrocedía con las manos, a lo que el espíritu solo se fijó en ella, siendo que se fijó que su temperatura era superior a los 800 grados celsius

"Maldición, que suerte que estos trajes aguanta Pensó Ashley algo sorprendida, para luego activar sus propulsores y separarse a un distancia segura

"Nada mal" En eso, dijo el espíritu en un tono conocido

"Je…igual monstruo" Dijo Ashley antes de dejar caer una Granda segadora, a lo que rápidamente corrió hacia el espíritu, pero esta reacción levantando su ángel, en lo que Ashley respondió deslizándose debajo del espíritu y cuando estaba entre sus piernas, dispara a las manos, haciéndola soltar su ángel.

"Bingo" Dijo Ashley triunfante mientras daba media vuelta y con el puño intentar darle un golpe, pero Efreet volteo, y con un puño listo, intento darle un golpe, pero Ashley evito el golpe a tiempo dando una voltereta con el pie listo para golpear a Efreet, dándole en la cara, pero la espíritu la agarro de la cabeza y la lanzo contra un puesto de burritos, haciéndola atravesar la pared de este y saliendo del mercado

"Mierda…si eres fuerte" Dijo Ashley adolorida, pero se fijó que Efreet la seguida, cosa que hizo que ya no era necesario a visión térmica y la desactivo, viendo que el espíritu está saliendo del humo y dijo

"Bien….lista para el segu…ahhhhh" Dijo en un tono desafiante, pero al final se alarmo al ver la apariencia de Efreet….quien era…

"Eh…tu" Susurro Efreet en un tono plano, ya fuera del mercado, con su pelo azul siendo movido por la briza y sus ojos algo marrón-dorado con un brillo en el centro…y llamas azules rodeándola con algunas rojas en el exterior

"¿Que…que…que…rayos….?" Susurro Ashley cayendo impactada, siendo que concia a esa per-espíritu, a su vez que otros agentes del OSSEDM venían a su auxilio

"Mayor, se encuentra bien" Dijo un agente masculino preocupado

"Mayor Ashley, ¿está bien?" Pregunto una agente femenina mientras se acercaba a ella

"Tsk" Por su parte, Efreet rechino los dientes mientas alzaba su mano, a la vez que su ángel salía volando hacia su mano

"Tu…..Mana….Takamiya" Dijo Ashley impactada viendo a Mana….la ex segunda mejor maga del DEM…ahora un espíritu

"¿Ehh, quién es?" Pregunto un niño rata que tenía una pegatina de Willyrex

"Ella….ella….era…la…adeptus…dos….del DEM" Dijo Ashley sin aun poder creer lo que venía….que una agente que se informó muerta ayer en la noche sin mucha documentación….hoy sea un espíritu

"Ehhhhh" Gritaron algos agentes, en especial los más experimentados, al no poder creer que la kill-espirit, Adeptus 2, sea ahora un espíritu

"Ashley Sinclair, veo que conseguiste trabajo después del problemita" Dijo Mana en un tono plano con una mirada en blanco

"Tu….que rayos….eras…de…las…mejores" Dijo Ashley aun impactada

"Las cosas cambian….siempre cambian" Dijo Mana con tristeza en su voz, a lo que dio media vuelta, pero todos los agentes mexicanos alzaron sus armas, a lo que Mana dijo

"No estoy de humor….si qui…" Pero en eso, un cuchillo arrojadizo fue lanzado hacia ella, evitándolo a las justa, para luego dar media vuelta y ver a Ashley con la mano alzada, siendo que ella lanzo el cuchillo

"Ja…jajajaja….jajajajaja….JAJAJAJAJAJA" En eso comenzó a reír estéricamente, perturbando a muchos agentes que estaban presentes

"Tu…en serio crees que por ser un ex-mago, te dejare ir" Levantándose, continuo la rubia

"No me importa que te paso para ser…eso….pero eres un espíritu….un monstruo que la destrucción….y sabes cuales son las ordenes Taka…no…Efreet" Dijo Ashley con furia mientras los demás agentes rodeaban a Mana con sus armas listas para dispara

 **[ost: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - The Only Thing I Know For Real Extended]**

"Je….si insistes" En un tono plano, respondió Mana poniéndose en una posición defensiva, a lo que los agentes comenzaron a disparar, pero ella solo dio un salto para luego comenzara a volar dejando caer llamaras al suelo al suelo, que cayeron hacia los agentes, los cuales volaron a los costados evitando el fuego

"Mierda" Comento uno disparando hacia Mana, quien solo movió su ángel en forma de un corte, haciendo que una onda de fuego cayera hacia el agente, el cual voló evitándolo

"Ahh ni adeptus ni nada, yo soy el mejor" Dijo un niño rata mientras volaba hacia Mana con su espada para atrás, pero al intentar darle, Mana le agarró del cuello y dijo

"Patético" Acto seguido lanzo al niño rata al suelo, con tanta fuerza que hizo que este rompiera el suelo y llegara al alcantarillado

"Joder, la rata está en su habitar" Comento otro agente en broma, al mismo tiempo que tres M270 MLRS (Baterías lanzamisiles), salieron de una de las carreteras de la zona y dispararon hacia Mana, la cual solo creo una cúpula de fuego que resistió todos los misiles

"En serio" Dijo Mana en un tono decepcionante

"No te burles traidora" Pero, y a su costado, salió Ashley junto a otros 2 agentes, todos con espadas levantas, a lo que Mana volteo para hacer un corte horizontal haciendo una llamarada que derribo a los 2 agentes, pero Ashley evito el ataque, disparándole en las manos y haciendo que suelte su ángel

"Nada mal…jeje" Rio Mana mientras sus manos eran rodeadas de fuego, para luego darle un golpe a Ashley, quien con su espada intento retener, pero solo logro ser disparada al suelo, para luego alzar su mano y su ángel vuelva a ella

"Ahrgg" Grito de dolor al caer al suelo, a lo que otros agentes volaron para defenderla, pero solo fueron atacados por Mana

"Ahhhh…mierda" Levantándose, dijo la rubia con dolor, pero en eso se dio cuenta que 2 agentes que se estaban escondiendo

"Oigan, y ustedes" Dijo sacándolos de sus escondites, viendo que tenían una pegatina de Vegeta777 en sus brazos derechos

"Ahhh….no voy a luchar contra esa loli" Dijo uno de ellos en una voz chillona

"Humm…..Mana dijo que Vegeta777 es el peor youTuber del mundo" Dijo Ashley con una sonrisa pícara, cosa que hizo que los dos agentes niños rata se levantaran con furia diciendo

"NOOOOO, NO INSULTES A NUESTRO DIOSSSSSS" A lo que salieron volando hacia Mana, dándole varios golpes y una que otra cortada, pero ella solos los tumbo de un hachazo, haciéndolos caer al suelo quemados

"Ahh…no…nos…simpatizas" Dijeron los niños ratas con dolor

"Joder dos ratas menos en el mundo" Dijo Ashley en un tono burlón, para luego alzar su espada mientras saltaba hacia Mana, pero ella solo movió su ángel en forma horizontal reteniéndola

"¿Esto es todo lo que tiene?" Pregunto la peliazul en un tono plano

"Maldita traidora" Dijo Ashley furiosa mientras saltaba para atrás

"Esto no lo desee" Respondio Mana algo tristes

"Igual…ahora eres un espíritu…una amenaza" Dijo Ashley mientras la rodeaba volando, haciendo que Mana la siguiera, pero Ashley solo una granada de humo, a lo que Mana rápidamente libero una onda de fuego quemando el humo, pero….

"Lenta" Dijo Ashley mientras le disparaba a las manos con una minigun que saco de su espalda, haciéndole a Mana soltar su ángel y dejándole heridas de bala en las manos y cabeza

"Joder…..sí que duele" Susurro Mana intentando estar consiente ante el daño, pero Ashley se acercó en zigzag para luego hacer un corte vertical, corte que Mana resistía con sus dos manos rodeadas de fuego

"Ahhhh" Grito Ashley poniendo más fuerza con su territorio rebanando la piel de las manos de Mana

"Ahhh…..joder….nada mal" Dijo Mana con algo de dolor mientras retrocedía mientras alzaba su mano toda ensangrentada, a lo que su ángel fue a su mano

"Je, parece que la kill-spirit no es tan buena como una" Dijo Ashley con confianza mientras alzaba su espada ensangrentada

"Je…no te confíes" Dijo Mana mientras su ángel se transformaba en una especie de rifle delgado

"Camael, Plasmatic", a lo que apunto a hacia Ashley y en un segundo, una bola de plasma azul fue lanzada hacia Ashley, la cual lo evito a tiempo, pero la bola siguió su curso hasta impactar en un edificio cercano, haciendo un agujero en un piso y saliendo del edificio hasta chocar al suelo penetrándolo

"Joder" Dijo Ashley sorprendida mientras la rodeaba, a lo que Mana dijo

"Y solo comienzo…" Dijo Mana mientras hacía que su ángel volviera a su forma normal, para luego decir

"Camael, Lotodragon" En eso otras dos cuchillas de fuego salieron del hacha siendo que las 3 cuchillas se expandan hasta llegar a ser tan largas como Mana

"Fire" Susurro Mana mientras apuntaba a Ashley, a lo que las 4 cuchillas salieron disparadas unidas en dirección a Ashley, quien alzo su territorio mientras escapaba, pero las cuchillas comenzaron a gira haciendo un remolino de fuego

"¿Qué mierda?" Susurro Ashley mientras el remolino consumió un edificio cercano, a lo que ella escapo con su territorio dañado

"Monstruo" Grito Ashley horrorizada ante la destrucción causada, pero Mana solo se acercó volando y con una cara sin emoción, y su ángel en forma de un cañón, dijo

"Camael, Meggido" En eso las llamas que la rodeaban fueron hacia su cañon-angel para luego apuntar hacia Ashley

"Joder…" Susurro mientras retrocedía volando, pero Mana apunto y dijo

"Fire" En eso una onda lineal de fuego salió directo a Ashley, quien lo evito a tiempo, pero el disparo siguió en línea recta hasta chocar contra cinco edificios, destruyéndolos hasta impactara en el suelo, haciendo un agujero en la tierra.

"Ah….te cansastes" Dijo Mana algo cansada y agotanda, pero…

"Maldita" Grito Ashley por debajo mientras la atacaba sopresivamente, dándole unos cortes en las manos y brazos

"¿Qué….como?" Susurro Mana sorprendida, pero antes de poder reaccionar, Ashley movio rápidamente su espada clavándosela a Mana en el pecho, mientras activaba sus propursoles más allá del límite empujándola hacia el suelo

"Ahrggggg" Chillo Mana de dolor cuando chocaron contra el suelo, haciendo una gran nube de polvo, a lo que los demás agentes vinieron volando, para ver a Ashley agotada con su espada incrustada en el cuerpo de Mana y con su otra mano apuntando su mangun

"Ahhh…" Susurro Mana con dolor, pero Ashley jalo el gatillo, disparando directo en la frente de Mana, esparciendo sesos en los presentes

"Ahhhhhh" Gritaron algo agentes horrorizados, mientras otros solo quedaron atónitos al ver a la ex-kill-espíritu, ahora espíritu…muerta

"Ja…jajajajajajajaja" Levantándose con cansancio, grito Ashley riendo histéricamente mientras levantaba su espada y retrocedía poco a poco

"Jajajajajaja…y haci eras la adeptus 2…..jajajajaja…ahhh" Continuo riendo antes de caer de cansancio, siendo atendida por otros dos agentes

"¡Mayor!" Dijeron preocupados ayudándole a parase, a lo que Ashley solo se apoyó en su espada y dijo

"Jejejee…..ahora…eh matado por fin un espiritu" Dijo Ashley con una gran sonrisa al hacer tal logro, pero….

"Je quien dice" Sorpresivamente, sonaron aquellas palabras de Mana, a lo que todos se fijaron y vieron que las heridas de Mana está siendo cerradas por un fuego azulino, para luego que Mana se parece como si no hubiera pasado algún daño

"¿Qué…que….que….rayos?" Susurro Ashley sorprendida y asustada

"Je…este poder puede que no sea tan malo" Por su parte, susurro Mana mirándose, a lo que miro a los agentes mexicanos, y con voz seria dijo

"Si valoran sus vidas, fuera de mi camino que estoy buscando a alguien" Acto seguido todos los presentes temblaron de miedo, pero Ashley pregunto

"¿A quién buscas?" En respuesta, Mana solo puso una sonrisa siniestra y respondió

"Nightmare" Con odio, respondió la loli mientras más llamas la rodeaban antes de envolverla por completo y después apagándose desapareciendo junto con Mana

"….." En silencio Ashley bajo la cabeza, a lo que un agente susurro con miedo

"Mayor…." A lo que Ashley solo puso si mano sobre su comunicador, y llamando hacia la central, dijo en un tono serio y con algo de miedo

"Efreet….ella…ella era….adeptus 2"

Casa de Tohka, Lunes 17 7:00 pm

Sentada desnuda en su ducha, estaba Tohka apoyada en la pared mientras el agua de la ducha caia sobre su cuerpo, pero ella solo miraba hacia abajo con tristeza

"…" En silencio, solo se quedó mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos cayendo hacia sus piernas, combinándose con el agua que caía

Tras algunos minutos como gato, la profesa Tamae logro traer más gente para sacarla a ella y Origami de Shidou, y luego ponerles unas ropas de deportes han ambas, para luego continuar las clases y tras terminar, Tohka solo fue a su departamento y tras hacer los deberes, entro a bañarse

"Ahhh maldita seas" Moviendo la cabeza, dijo Tohka, para luego pararse y cerrar la ducha

"….." En silencio salió de la ducha y con una toalla se secó mientras salía hacia su cuarto, pasando por su sala viendo la vista nocturna de la ciudad, para luego ingresar a su cuarto y dejo su toalla en una silla sentándose para luego levantar la pierna a nivel de la silla, y en silencio quitarse las uñas postizas de los dedos del pie

"Ahh…." Susurro mientras recordaba cómo se peleó con Origami en la carpeta de Shidou…el cual no reacción de mala manera a su presencia….pero….

"Shidou….yo…yo…." Susurro con tristeza mientras se le venía a la mente las atrocidades que le hizo a Kotori…por esquivarse de Efreet

"Efreet" Dijo con odio mientras recordaba…..quien era una de las pocas personas en quien confiar….era su objetivo todo ese tiempo

"Te acabare….juro que te matare" Susurro con furia en su voz, pero aunque logre matarla….eso no quita el hecho de haber torturado a Kotori….

"Kotori…." Susurro mientras terminaba de sacarse las uñas postizas, acto seguido se paró y con cuidado se echó en su cama mientras se acurrucaba en un lado

"Porque….porque tengo que sufrir" Susurro con odio y tristeza….

Ella solo quería…pero nunca lo lograba….

Ella perdió a sus padres…y casi mata a la hermanita del hombre que la salvo

Aquel hombre…que aún estaba obstinado en evitar la muerte de Efreet

"Shidou….tu….tú no sabes…..lo que….eh sufrido" Dijo Tohka con tristeza, mientras con cuidado sacaba una sábana de su cama y tapándose su cuerpo desnudo, el cual le dio pereza ponerse algo para dormir.

"Porque…..Kotori" Con lágrimas, susurro Tohka mirando hacia abajo

"Kotori….lo siento" Llorando, susurro Tohka en su cama mientras caía dormida

Sueño de Tohka, 5 años atrás

Con dificulta, lo único que se podía ver era una calle residencia…..sumergida en un mar de llamas carmesí. Ya sea construcciones, postes, o árboles, todo yacía o yacería rodeado de llamas, así mismo los gritos de las personas resonaban en el ambiente junto a las explosiones

"¿Porque...porque….ocurre esto...?" Corriendo en tal escena surrealista, la pequeña Tohka de 11 años, quien usaba una camisa manga corta violeta con una falda morada y zapatos negros con medias blancas, aparte de llevar un lindo listo rojo en su larga cabellera, corría desesperada y sin poder la escena que veía.

Hace unos minutos había ido a comprar algunos panes de kinako que tanto le gustaba (Estoy un poco celosa. Hacer que digas algo así, Shidou), pero al regresar había encontrado todas las calles rodeadas de fuego, pero….

"¡Papá, Mamá...!" Como una descarga, los recuerdos de sus padres que se habían quedado en casa ordenando todo para ir a la playa vinieron a su mente, a lo que con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a correr desesperadamente

Y luego de varios minutos, Tohka por fin había llegado a casa, pero cuyo (Ahhhhh) lugar estaba envuelta en las mismas llamas de toda la cuadra

"No…..esto, no es posible…." Susurro Tohka con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero….

"¿...eh...?" En eso, la puerta de su casa fue lanzada de su marco, a lo que Tohka susurro sorprendida….

Y de ahí, su padre salió cargando a su madre con cansancio.

"¡Ah! ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!" Desesperada, grito Tohka lanzando las manos

"¡Tohka-chan! ¿Estás herida?" Con dificulta, dijo su madre mientras ella y su padre giraron hacia ella

"Ah…" Con alegría, susurro Tohka mientras lágrimas de (Qué estás haciendo, Shi...) felicidad pasaba por su rostro, a lo que lanzo la mano y comenzó a correr hacia sus padres….pero

"¿Eh?" En eso, Tohka susurro confundida….como si algo iba a…

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

En eso, un fuerte sonido de tierra siendo corta sonó y una fuerte onda la empujo hacia atrás mientras varias varios fragmento salieron volando

"¡Ah...!" Con dolor, grito Tohka mientras era golpeada contra una pared contraria con mucha fuerza, a su vez que sintió un fuerte dolor en abdomen, posiblemente una costilla rota, aparte que la fuerte onda había lanzando varios fragmentos de tierra hacia ella, dejándole varias cortas, y media cola rebanada de su cabello

Tal dolor era suficiente para llorar, pero su preocupación era sus padres, así que con dolor, volvió a mirar a donde estaban sus padres.

Pero solo vio una cortada en la tierra, tanto que había apagado las llamas de los costados y rebanado literalmente las casas y el suelo.

Con dolor y sin querer, ella se acercó y….

"Ah, aa...ah...Aaaaahhhhh..." Al mirar los restos rebanados y divididos de lo que solía ser sus amados padres….Tohka solo pudo romper en llanto….y por primera vez….sintió varios sentimientos negativos….

Desperacion….

Terror…

Miedo…

…Odio…

Como si todo lo bello y bonito que había sido su vida….

…..Ella nunca le había hecho daño a nadie

…..Había sido una buena hija

…..Había sido una buena (¡Te preguntaré una vez más! ¿¡Realmente...no) estudiante….hasta un ejemplo según sus profesores…..

Pero ahora…todo lo bello estaba siendo remplazado….por gris y negros….y odio

"¿Por qué a mí? ¿Porque?" Susurro Tohka con dolor, pero….

"..." En silencio, Tohka levantó la cabeza, hacia el origen de la onda…..y vio….

"Una pri (Shidou... ¿Cómo quieres llamarme?)…sa..." En voz baja, dijo Tohka al ver la figura…

Lo que parecía ser una especie de figura que llevaba algún tipo de traje parecida a una armadura pero con tela que no se podía ver bien…..y una gran (NO, no a él, por favor ha…) gigante en una mano. Flotando sobre ella y algo blanco rodeando su cintura, pero muy posiblemente una niña

En eso, la figura usó su mano para tocarse la cabeza, en la cual parecía tener algún adorno que no pudo identificar mientras temblaba….como si se burlase.

"Fuiste tú..." Susurro Tohka….con una sensación de rechazo….de furia…..de odio

"...A Papá y Mamá" Continuo mientras cerraba su puño, maldiciendo en silencio al ser que volaba, sobre ella, dio un paso al frente, y con todo el odio del mundo…grito

"¡No te per(No)donaré...! ¡Te mataré...te voy a (lo)matar...! ¡Yo...definitivamente lo haré... (Hagas)...!" ….

Habitación de Tohka 3:00 am

"Ahhhh" Rápidamente, Tohka se despertó mientras se sentaba en su cama, a la vez que transpira y respiraba rápidamente

"Ahh….maldita pesadilla" Susurro mientras se levantaba, para luego ir a darse una ducha por el sudor a la vez que llevaba la toalla de ayer, pero al pasar por el espejo

"Hmm" En eso, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que su reflejo en el espejo había estado algo extraño, a lo que rápidamente fue a revisar, para ver que ahora su reflejo era normal

"Hmmmm extraño" Susurro mientras dejaba la toalla a un costado y entraba a la ducha

"Ahhh…..joder" Cansada, susurro Tohka mientras se lavaba la cara, a lo que prosiguió con su cuerpo, para luego coge la toalla y secarse

"Hummm" Susurro mientras se terminaba de limpiar, para luego a su cuarto y sacar su uniforme de verano

"Ah….otro día" Continuo en un tono plano mientras sacaba su ropa interior, pero en eso….

(Alerta de terremoto, alerta de terremoto) De afuera, sonó una voz robótica por toda la calle

"¿Ehh?" Susurro Tohka sorprendida, a lo que abrió la ventana y…

(Alerta de terremoto, alerta de terremoto) De los postes, sonaron las sirenas de emergencia de terremoto espacial….

"Humm…otro" Susurro Tohka mientras daba media vuelta y rápidamente fue hacia una pared en la sala, para luego presionar un adorno que tenía, y de la pared se abra un conducto del AST

"Je, veamos quien es" Susurro Tohka mientras saltaba

Afueras de la casa de Shidou, 3:30 pm

"Ahhh….que día" Susurro Shidou con cansancio mientras llegaba a su casa junto a Origami, que llevaba un traje de deportes, y Kurumi con una sonrisa

"Jejejeje…fue un buen día" Dijo Kurumi riendo con su mano en la boca

"Ehh pero que mal que vistieron" Algo molesta, dijo Origami con una mirada kawaii

"Si….gracias a dios" Susurro Shidou algo intranquilo, a lo que llegaron a la puerta, a lo que entraron y dejaron sus cosas en los muebles, a lo que Shidou da un suspiro y se quita la chaqueta y la corbata

"Jeje" Por detrás, rieron Origami y Kurumi

"Jajaja…ahhh" Suspiro Shidou mientras iba a su cuarto a cambiarse, dejando solas a las chicas, quienes fueron a su departamento

"Jeje…Shidou-san aún se aferra a ser hombre" Susurro Kurumi riendo, quien ya sabía del problemita que pasaba Shidou

"Ehhh… pero él es hombre después de todo, ¿no?" Dijo Origami algo confundida

"Puede que si….pero le pregunte a Otacon-sensei y me dijo que el sistema de hormonas podía sobrescribir algunas funciones de su cuerpo, siendo una posibilidad de que cambie su forma de pensar de hombre a…." Comento Kurumi riendo

"Mujer….pero las hormonas no ejercen mucha importancia en eso, aparte que Shidou ha sido Shidou desde siempre, creo" Respondio Origami pensativo

"Si….pero puede que se pierda…..y llegue a ser Shiori-chan" Dijo Kurumi riendo

"Shiori-chan….a ese es el nombre que usa Shidou como mujer" Dijo Origami recordando

"Sip" Respondio Kurumi riendo

"Hummmm….va si Shidou quiere ser una niña o un niño, no le veo el problema" Dijo Origami con una gran sonrisa

"Jeje…sí que lo amas" Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa pícara, a lo que Origami se sonrojo y dijo

"Ahhh….bueno…..Ah Yoshi-chan debe estar esperando" Acto seguido acelero su paso hacia su cuarto, dejando a Kurumi riendo

"Jejejeje…que interesante" Susurro mientras iba a su cuarto, el cual aún no está totalmente ordenado, pero tenía un armario, una cama y un mueble con una computadora nueva y muchas cajas aun no abiertas

"Ahhhh…que día" Dijo Kurumi, a lo que se comenzó a desvestir, sacándose el uniforme y las medias, para luego coger del armario un short jeans y un bivirí negro para luego ponérselas y sacar un par de pantuflas negras

"Ahhh….mucho mejor" Dijo Kurumi mientras se estiraba, a lo que salió de su habitación hacia la habitación de Origami, pero al entrar….

"Ah Origami, sabes a qué hora era la ce…¿ah?" Dijo en un tono alegre, pero al fijarse, vio a Origami y Yoshino sentadas estudiando…desnudas, aunque Yoshino tenía a Yoshinon en su mano.

"Humm…la derivada de x al cuadrado más 50 x más 4 es igual a 15 por….ahhh que largo" Dijo Origami algo molesta por tener que estudiar mucho

"Humm…la fórmula de la Rapidez Angular media es la división….de la…ehh" Susurro Yoshino algo confundida y sonrojada

"es la razón entre el desplazamiento angular y el intervalo de tiempo" Dijo Yoshinon alegremente

"Ehhh" Confundida, susurro Kurumi, a lo que Origami noto su presencia y levantándose, dijo

"Ahh Kurumi" A lo que se acercó con una gran sonrisa y sin mostrar molestia

"Ahh….Origami-san….veo que están estudiando" Algo perturbada, dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Ah sí, aparte que después tengo que ayudar a Yoshi-chan con un proyecto que le dejaron" Dijo Origami con una mirada kawaii

"A ya….y….porque ustedes…." Dijo Kurumi sellándola a Origami nerviosa

"Ustedes…." Repitió Origami sin entender

"Bueno….desnudas" Dijo Kurumi nerviosa

"Ahh eso, bueno por lo que investigado, en Japón tiene la costumbre de que bañarse con alguien hace aumentar la confianza, y por simple proporción, convivir desnuda con mi imoto-chan aumentar nuestros lazos de hermanas" Dijo Origami con una sonrisa kawaii

"Ok…." Susurro Kurumi nerviosa

"Aparte que haci no ensuciamos mucha ropa y tengo ropa lista para las reuniones" Continuo Origami aun sonriendo

"ok….voy a ir a la cocina" Dijo Kurumi nerviosa mientras salía corriendo hacia la casa de Shidou, a lo entro y yendo a la cocina, oyó unos sollozos

"Eh" Susurro Kurumi sin entender, a lo que siguió el ruido, y al llegar al origen, se dio cuenta que era la habitación de Shidou

"Shidou-san…" Susurro Kurumi preocupada, a lo que abrió la puerta y vio a Shidou, quien solo usaba un polo blanco con un pantalón buzo azul sentado en posición fetal llorando en voz baja

"Por…que….Kotori…..Mana" Susurro Shidou sin darse cuenta de Kurumi, quien se acercó y dijo preocupada

"Shidou-san" A lo que Shidou volteo y sorprendido salto de su cama cayó al suelo

"Ah…. ¡Kurumi! ¿Cómo….?" Dijo sorprendido y secándose la cara con las manos

"Esta sin llave" Dijo Kurumi en un tono normal, a lo que se acercó y le ayudo a levantarse mientras decía

"Ara ara, parece que te asuste"

"Ahh…hummm" Susurro Shidou algo molesto, a lo que Kurumi rio un poco y dijo

"Jeje….pero…" A lo que su tono cambio a uno de seriedad y dijo

"Las extrañas…no"

"….." En silencio, Shidou solo bajo la mirada, a lo que dijo

"¿Cómo crees que me siento?"

"Abatido, destrozado, despertado" Respondio Kurumi en un tono neutro

"Si…." Susurro Shidou algo indiferente, antes de sentarse en su cama, a lo que Kurumi la siguió

"Tranquilo….no es tu culpa" Dijo mientras la agarraba del hombro

"Culpa, claro…no fui yo el que se le dio la brillante idea de cambiar las cosa…ahora Miku es del AST, Tohka es una sedienta de sangre, Kotori casi se muere…..y Mana….ella…." En un tono sarcástico, dijo Shidou, pero poco a poco comenzó a votar lágrimas de sus ojos

"Es ahora…..un espíritu" Termino llorando, pero Kurumi hablo en un tono algo molesto

"Oye, también hiciste cosa buenas"

"Dime algo bueno que hice" En un tono sin emociones dijo Shidou, pero Kurumi bajo la cabeza y dijo en un tono triste

"Bueno….yo estoy aquí"

"Tu….ahhh" Susurro Shidou algo nervioso

"Me salvaste de mi misma, literalmente….salvaste a Miku de ser un espíritu….hasta digamos que salvaste la vida de Mana-san" Dijo Kurumi aun algo molesta

"Pero fue a medias…..Miku es ahora una AST y Mana esta…" Dijo Shidou con tristeza, pero

"Y eso te detendrá" Con seriedad, dijo Kurumi con una mirada penetrante

"…." En silencio, Shidou solo miro a otro lado avergonzado, pero Kurumi le agarro del polo y girándolo hacia ella, dijo

"Dime, vas a quedarte aquí sin hacer nada, o vas a ir por tu hermana"

"Yo…yo…" Susurro Shidou con tristeza, pero Kurumi solo le dio una bofetada

"Ahhh….eso dolió" Dijo Shidou sobándose

"Es para hacerte recordar tu objetivo Itsuka Shidou" Con seriedad, dijo Kurumi mirando

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou con la mirada baja, pero Kurumi solo lo miro con algo de decepción y saco cierto control de su short, presionando dos botones, haciendo que una pequeña luz rodee a Shidou, para que luego aparezca con sus pechos y pelo de mujer

"Ahhh Kurumi" Hablo Shidou sorprendió y avergonzado, pero Kurumi se le avanzando encima y en un segundo, le quito el cambiador de voz del cuello

"Ahhhh" Susurro Shidou, ahora con una linda voz de mujer

"Ara, ara, ara, sabes que no me gusta las niñas malas" Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa picara

"Ahh…está bien….voy a buscar una for….kyaaaa" Dijo Shidou, pero en un segundo, Kurumi introdujo su mano en el buzo de Shidou, para luego introducir su dedo en la intimidad femenina del peliazul

"Je, y crees que saldrás sin un castigo" Dijo Kurumi con su sonrisa pícara mientras movía su dedo, haciendo a Shidou gemir

"No…Kuru…ahhh….mi….ahhhh" Susurro gimiendo el/la peliazul mientras intentaba agarrar el brazo de la pelinegra, pero ella se aferró a su parte intima

"Je…te gusta ¿No?" Dijo Kurumi algo excitada

"NOOOOO, eso no es correc….ahhhhhh" Respondio Shidou, pero a media palabra Kurumi acelero el movimiento de su dedo, a su vez que con la otra mano comenzó a sacarle el buzo y el boxer a Shidou, con fuerza

"NOOOOO" Grito el/la peliazul sonrojándose como tomate, pero Kurumi le termino sacando dichas prendas

"Ara, ara, ara, tengo una idea" Dijo Kurumi, a lo que fue a su bolsillo de su short, de donde saco una paleta

"Quieres" Con una sonrisa kawaii, dijo Kurumi ofreciéndolo

"Eh…como sé que…uhhhhh" Dijo Shidou, pero Kurumi solo le introdujo la paleta a la fuerza a la boca de Shidou, el cual no pudo evitarlo

"Ara, ara, ara" Susurro Kurumi mientras tenía la paleta en la boca de Shidou, a lo que lo saco haciendo que Shidou traspire un poco

"Ahhh…. ¿qué rayos me distes?" Dijo Shidou nervioso y algo molesto

"Je…digamos que es para que entres más en personaje" Dijo Kurumi sonriendo mientras procedía a quitarse el short junto con su bragas

"Ahhhhhh, Kurumi, que rayos…." Susurro Shidou, pero en ese momento, comenzó a sentir algo de calor mientras se sonrojaba más y le comenzaba a doler la cabeza

"Ahh…Kurumi, ¿Por qué…tengo…?...no me digas que me…." Susurro Shidou mientras se sonrojaba más e intentaba retroceder, pero comenzó a sentirse extraño

"Jejeje, ya está haciendo efecto" Respondio Kurumi con una gran sonrisa

"¿Queee? No…debo….ahhhh…no….Kurumi….ahhhh" Susurro Shidou mientras se sonrojaba más y luego bajo la cabeza por un rato, a lo que la alzo y dijo

"Ahhh que calor" Acto seguido prosiguió a sacarse su polo, quedando desnudo/a

"Jeje, surtió efecto" Susurro Kurumi sonriendo mientras se quitaba el bivirí junto a su sostén, quedando también desnuda

"Jejeje…Kurumi-chan estas hermosa" Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa pícara, sucumbido al fármaco o droga

"Jeje, gracias Shiori-chan…aunque tú también estas hermosa" Dijo Kurumi mientras se acercaba a ella, a lo que Shidou solo se echó con una sonrisa mientras Kurumi solo se acercó más para darle un beso en los labios mientras se apoyaba con las manos y rodillas en la cama. Con sus pezones rozando con los de Shidou

"Jeje….Kurumi-chan…eres muy atrevida" Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa pícara, a lo que le dio otro beso, pero este duro más terminando por falta de aire y separándose con un hilo de saliva entre ellas

"Jejejeje…sabes... desde que yo principal nos contó sobre Shiori-chan….nos emocionamos por ti" Dijo Kurumi, ruborizando a Shidou, quien respondió

"Ahhh…en serio….ahhh….gracias" Hablo algo triste

"Ehhh ¿Sucede algo?" Pregunto Kurumi preocupada

"Bueno…solo…que…ahora….estoy preocupada por…." Dijo Shidou con lágrimas, a lo que Kurumi solo le dio un beso y dijo

"Tranquila" A lo que se alejó un poco y hablo en un tono amable

"Debes ser fuerte….Kotori-san y Mana-san…requieren a su hermano/a mayor" Pero Shidou solo bajo la cabeza y dijo

"No…se….yo…no puede…hacer nada…por ellas…..ahhh…soy tan….ahhhhh" Dijo Shidou con lágrimas, pero Kurumi le dio un beso en el cuello, haciendo gemir a Shidou

"Jejeje….tranquila" A lo que con las manos comenzó a jugar con los pezones de Shidou

"Ahhh….Kurumi-chan…..ahhh" Susurro Shidou gimiendo

"Pero…." Dijo Kurumi sentandose

"Tienes que ser fuerte, y aunque no creas que puedas…..yo sí creo que puedas" Dijo Kurumi algo sonrojada

"Kurumi…." Susurro Shidou sorprendido

"Ellas….te necesitan…solo tú puedes salvarlas…" Dijo Kurumi con voz decidida

"No se…si" Dijo Shidou aun timido, pero en eso Kurumi introdujo sus dedos en la intimidad femenina de él/ella, haciéndole gemir

"Kyaaaaa….ahhhh….mas….." Dijo exitandose

"Jejeje…pero antes…." Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa pícara para luego acercarse a su cara y decirle

"Por favor….promete que intentaras ser fuerte….por todas nosotras...Shidou-san" Dijo Kurumi con mucha seriedad en su voz

"Kurumi…yo…" Respondio Shidou sonrojado, pero Kurumi solo sonrió y dijo

"Yo sé que puedes….solo debes despertar es Shidou-san valiente que es capaz de dar su vida por los que más aprecia y quiere" En respuesta Shidou se sonrojo como tomate y dijo

"Yo….voy….a intentarlo"

"Jeje" Susurro Kurumi con una sonrisa, para luego pegarse más a Shidou, y decir

"Pero ahora….. ¿Podemos hacerlo?" Hablo con una sonrisa lujuriosa

"Ahhh…claro Kurumi-chan" Dijo Shidou alegremente, a lo que se volvieron a besar mientras con sus manos se tocaban sus pezones y entreveraban sus piernas con sus cuerpos desnudos pegándose como goma

"Ahh…..Kurumi-chan…..puedo" Dijo Shidou con una mirada picara

"Adelante Shiori-chan" Dijo Kurumi sonriendo, a lo que Shidou movió su mano hacia la intimidad de la pelinegra, introduciendo sus dedos

"Ahhh….mas…..ahhh….si más…ahhh" Gimiendo, respondió Kurumi mientras Shidou introducía más sus dedos en la intimidad de la pelinegra, quien con su mano introdujo en la intimidad de Shidou

"Ahhh…Kurumi-chan….ahh….más profundo" Gimiendo, dijo Shidou excitada

"Jejeje" Rio Kurumi, para luego comenzar a morderle los pezones

"Ahhh…..due….ahhhh" Susurro Shidou sonrojado

"Jeje…vamos pruébalo" Separándose un poco, dijo Kurumi mientras se levantaba un poco

"Ahhh…..ok…" Respondio Shidou mientras se alzaba un poco, para luego morder los pezones de Kurumi, quien gimió

"Ahhh….si….ahhhh" En éxtasis, dijo Kurumi, para luego de unos segundos Shidou la soltase cayendo a la cama excitada

"Ahhhh….ahhhh" A lo que Kurumi se le acercó con una sonrisa sensual

"Tijeritas" Dijo Kurumi en un tono provocador, a lo que Shidou asistenta tímidamente, acto seguido Kurumi se sienta en la cintura del/ la peliazul, para agárrale de la pierna izquierda levantándolo un poco y colocar su pierna de derecha debajo de esta, y con cuidado, acercar su intimidad a la de Shidou

"¿Procedo?" Dijo Kurumi algo sonrojada

"Si….pero hazlo suave que es mi primera vez" Dijo Shidou tímidamente

"Ara, ara, como gustes querida" Dijo Kurumi sonriendo, a lo que poco a poco comenzó a chocar su intimidad con la de Shidou, siendo gemir

"Ahhh….si….ahhh….mas….ahhh…mas…..si" Gimiendo, dijo Shidou con felicidad

"Jejeje….ahhhh….ahhh…..Shiori-chan…." Dijo Kurumi viéndola a los ojos, a lo que Shidou se le acerco y aun chocando, le dio un beso

"Te amo" Dijo Kurumi sonrojada

"Jeje…Kurumi….." Dijo Shidou dándole otro beso

Al otro día 3:00 a.m

En la cama de Shidou, tanto ella (¿?) como Kurumi yacían abrazadas desnudas con su piernas entreveradas y su partes intimidas juntas, aparte estar agarradas de las manos, pero en eso….

(Alerta de terremoto, alerta de terremoto) De afuera, sonó una voz robótica por toda la calle

"Ahhhh" susurro Shidou despertándose, pero no puedo levantarse debido al agarra de Kurumi

"Ara… ¿qué paso?" A su costado, susurro Kurumi mientras se sobaba los ojos

"Un terre…ahhhhhh" Dijo Shidou, pero a media palabra, grito con fuerza al verse desnudo/a junto a Kurumi, aparte de estar abrazadas, y ver que tenían sus intimidades juntas

"Kyaaaaaaaa" Grito como niña Shidou saltando de la cama, a lo que Kurumi solo rio y dijo

"Jejeje….debo decir que ayer fue una buena noche"

"Ahhh…qué diablos…" Susurro Shidou sonrojándose como tomate

"Jeje…digamos que yo y Shiori-chan tuvimos una gran noche de placer….y amor" Dijo Kurumi tocándose el labio

"Ahhhhh…. ¿Qué le has hecho a Shiori?" Dijo Shidou temblando de miedo

"Jejeje….cosas lindas….y sabrosas" Dijo Kurumi sensualmente, pero luego puso una mirada seria y dijo

"Hummmmm….debe ser Mana-chan"

"Ehhh…como estas tan…" Dijo Shidou sorprendido, pero Kurumi dijo

"Yo tenía planeado ir a comer a un grupo de yakuzas hoy en la madrugada….Mana-chan debio…" Pero antes de terminar, de la puerta salio Origami y Yoshino con Yoshinon, ambas desnudas

"Shidou, terremoto….teme….ahhhhh" Dijo la peliblanca, pero luego puso una cara de molestia al ver a Shidou y Kurumi desnudas en la cama

"Ahhh no vi nada" Dijo Yoshino retrocediendo

"Shidou…." Molesta, susurro Origami, sonrojando más a Shidou, pero antes de que él/ella hablase, Kurumi se adelantó y dijo

"Shiori-chan estaba muy sola por lo de Mana-chan y Kotori-chan…haci que dormí con ella para hacerle compañía"

"Ehh y porque están desnudas" Dijo Yoshinon pícaramente, pero Origami suavizo su mirada y dijo

"Ahh bueno…pero Shidou… ¿Sabes que pudiste a verme dicho a mí también?"

"Ahhh…si….pero ¿Por qué están desnudas?" Pregunto Shidou sonrojado/a

"Ah…es que Yoshi-chan y yo nos habíamos acabado de bañar…y justo teníamos una mazmorra en el juego que jugamos, haci que fuimos rápidamente si secarnos…pero luego tuvimos sueño y decidimos dormir juntas para no mojar mucho" Dijo Origami en un tono sincero

"Aparte que teníamos calor….aunque veo que no fui la única" Añado viéndolas

"Ahhh si" Respondio Shidou tímidamente

"Pero….ahora cámbiense que tienen que evacuar" Dijo Shidou parándose de la cama antes de abrir la ventana y activar su unit-CR, volviendo momentáneamente a ser hombre y desactivar su casco para verlas, y tras un suspiro, decir

"Pónganse un vestido o algo rápido….posiblemente Reine-san las evacuara en cualquier momento, haci que manténgase a salvo" A lo que salto de la ventana emprendiendo vuelo

"Jejeje…ahí va nuestro héroe" Dijo Kurumi sonrojada, pero Origami solo activo su unit-CR y camino hacia la ventana, pero Kurumi le detuvo

"Espera" Dijo la pelinegra, pero Origami solo hablo con seriedad

"El me necesita….no puedo dejar que lo…." A lo que Kurumi respondió con una sonrisa

"Espera que este en una distancia considerable para que vallamos"

"Ehh…pero tú no…" Dijo Origami preocupada, pero Kurumi solo guiño el ojo y dijo

"Digamos que conseguí un regalito" A lo que una luz la envolvió y….

"Ehhhhh"

Distrito industrial, 3:00 pm

En una vieja fábrica de conservas, una figura femenina, vestido gótico rojo con toques negros con dos botas negras, dos coletas, una más grande que la otra, y dos armas de fuegos en sus manos, caminaba a la vez que unas sombras volvían a ella

"Ara, ara, ara…ahhhh que buena comida me di" Susurro la figura con una mirada algo psicópata mientras miraba al su alrededor, donde varios cuerpos de yakuzas yacían descuartizados o mutilados con sangre choreando de ellos

"Ah que día….ahhh" Susurro con una sonrisa, para luego sentir que alguien estaba detrás suyo caminando tranquilamente

"Veo que hiciste otro desmadre, Nightmare…o Tokisaki Kurumi" Dijo la figura con una vos de niña pequeña, posiblemente de 14 a 15 años, pero con seriedad y algo de repugnancia

"Ahh…pero mira quien me visita" Dijo la figura, la cual era Kurumi, quien había estado 'comiendo' todo el día. A lo que volteo y vio a Mana, quien tenía su unit-CR equipada

"Ahhh…hoy terminare con tu vida" Dijo Mana con odio mientras caminaba

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, dices que hoy me mataras, por favor" Riendo en voz alta, respondió Kurumi en un tono burlo, a lo que apunto una de sus armas hacia la frente de Mana y dijo

"Enserio, le di la oportunidad a Shidou-san que te salve a ti y a mi yo renegada, pero creo que está tentando mucho a la suerte"

"Esto lo estoy haciendo por mi cuanta, Nightmare" Dijo Mana con una mirada de pocos amigos

"Je…en serio" Respondio Kurumi con una mirada divertida, a lo que comenzó a caminar hacia Mana, quien no se imputo y dando un paso a adelante, dijo

"Vamos, dispara"

"¿Eh?" Susurro Kurumi sin entender, pero Mana solo puso una sonrisa

"Ya te dije, jala el gatillo" Dijo Mana con una cara de confiada, pero Kurumi solo frunció el ceño y con molestia, dijo

"Enserio niñita, no estoy jugando"

"Igual yo, nightmare" Respondio Mana mientras se acercaba mas, hasta tener la boquilla del arma en su frente

"….." Molesta, Kurumi solo apretó el arma ante tal falta de respeto

"Vamos, que esperas" Respondio Mana en un tono burlón

"Sabes que estas tentado demasiado a la suerte" Dijo Kurumi molesta

"Je cobarde, vamos, no me….." Respondio Mana, pero antes de terminar, Kurumi galo del gatillo, haciendo un agujero en la cabeza de Mana esparciendo sesos y sangre alrededor

"Opps, creo que me pase" Continuo mientras daba media vuelta, a lo que dijo

"Je, te lo advertí Shidou-san…..ahhhh ahora va estar molesto conmigo jejeje" Acto seguido comenzó a caminar, pero….

"Je, crees que término" Detrás de ella, al voz de Mana sonó

"¿Ahhh?" Impactada, grito Kurumi mientras daba media vuelta, para ver a Mana con unas llamas azules sobre su frente, a lo que regeneraron la herida, para luego que se levante del suelo con una sonrisa

"¿Qué rayos?...Ese poder…." Susurro Kurumi sorprendida, lo que dio unos pasos a atrás, pero Mana solo puso una sonrisa siniestra

"Je…digamos que un mal momento de mi vida…ahh consigue un poder y una maldición" Con una mirada de tristeza, dijo Mana mientras la rodeaba a Kurumi

"Hummm….ese fuego…no me digas que mataste a Kotori-san y le robaste…" Dijo Kurumi sorprendida dando unos pasos atrás.

"No mate a Kotori-nee….no sé cómo ni por qué….pero….no quiero hablar de eso…pero Kotori-nee sigue viva….creo" Susurro Mana con tristeza, para luego poner una mirada seria

"Ehh….que cosa…pero si no hiciste el método que creo…" Susurro Kurumi mientras invocaba sus armas con varios clones

"No creo que puedas vencer" Termino con una mirada psicópata, a la vez que alzaba una de las armas y decía

"Zafkiel" A lo que su ángel-reloj apareció detrás de le pelinegra

"Je ya lo veremos" Respondio Mana mientras algunas llamas se generaba al su alrededor, a lo que levanto la mano, y tras un suspiro algo triste, dijo

"Elohim Gibor" Acto seguido las llamas se subieron a Mana, a lo que consumieron la unit-CR rodeando todo su cuerpo, y en el instante siguiente tomando la forma de un kimono blanco, por partes flotantes, mangas ardientes con llamas azules, así como cuernos color marfil.

"Ara, ara, ara" Con una mirada seria, susurro Kurumi ante la peliazul

"Ah…. ¡Ven a mí, Camael!" Grito Mana, a lo que las llamas se juntaron formando una hacha con filo de fuego azulino y rojo, para que luego Mana lo agarrase con una mano haciendo que el filo estuviera en el suelo

"Ara, ara, ara…..esto si se muy interesante….no….esto es increíble" Dijo Kurumi emocionada ante un buen adversario

"Este será nuestra última batalla Nightma….no….Tokisaki Kurumi" Con furia, dijo Mana levantando su ángel en posición de ataque

"Jejeje, será un placer, Efreet, o Taka…" Dijo Kurumi, pero Mana negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Itsuka, ahora soy Itsuka Mana" Respondio con seriedad

"Ehh…bueno, Itsuka Mana" Dijo Kurumi, a la vez que ella y el resto de yos de ellas levantaba las armas y….

"Fire" Acto seguido, los disparos fueron directo hacia Mana, quien golpeo el suelo con su ángel, causando un muro de fuego mientras saltaba hacia las Kurumis, pero todas comenzaron a separase mientras disparaban

"Eso no servirá" Dijo Mana mientras lazaba su ángel y baja con rapidez hacia las Kurumis, pero ellas solo se deslizaron por lo que parecía ser una fisura en el espacio tiempo evitando el ataque, apareciendo por detrás y disparando

"Ahhh….joder" Susurro Mana cuando algunos disparos le dieron en la espalda

"Jejeje, esta vez luchare en serio" Dijo Kurumi saliendo de una las fisuras mientras dispara a Mana por detrás, pero la loli respondió saltando sobre Kurumi para atrás

"Nada mal, pero tengo otros trucos" Dijo Mana, mientras alzaba vuelo, dando media vuelta retrocedía

"Ehh no te escaparas" Dijo Kurumi persiguiéndola volando, llegando a una sección de máquinas, donde Mana saco un pequeño maletín lanzándole a Kurumi

"Tsk…en serio un maletín" Dijo Kurumi mientras rompía el maletín, pero….

"No te confíes solo en un ángel" En eso Mana tenía una pistola modifica, la cual disparo hacia Kurumi, quien logro evitar la bala, la cual choco contra una columna cercana

"Hummmm nada mal" Dijo Kurumi dando media vuelta, para luego saltar sobre un contenedor, pero Mana levanto vuelo y girando su ángel haciendo un circulo de fuego, dijo en un tono algo furiosa

"Camael, Taimatsu" Acto seguido el circulo se dispersó causando grandes llamaradas que consumieron a varias Kurumis, y tras dispersase el fuego, apareció la Kurumi principal con un brazo calcinado

"Ara, ara, nada mal" Dijo mientras que con el otro brazo lazo su arma y dijo

"Zafkiel, Dalet" Acto seguido una masa de energía salo de su ángel, yendo hacia su arma para luego disperse y tras eso su brazo se curo

"Nada mal" Comento Mana mientras levitaba su ángel, a lo que salto aterrizando en una biga, a lo que levanto su pistola y comenzó a disparar a las Kurumi, dándole a algunas, las cual exploraron en las zonas donde cayeron las balas. Pero otras comenzaron a rodear a Mana, la cual salto sobre algunas Kurumis, para luego dispares en las cabeza y aterrizando mientras tres Kurumi estaba sin cabeza y botando sangre a borbotones

"Ara, ara, ara" Comento la principal Kurumi mientras retrocedida por una de su fisuras

"JEJEJEJE" Por otro lado rieron las Kurumis psicopatamente mientras disparaban a Mana, quien no puedo evitar todos los disparos, siendo que algunos le hicieron perder una pierna

"Joder…" Saltando, susurro Mana mientras retrocedía a una pequeña cochera de la fábrica, al cual tenía su piso roto y con varios partes de autos en ellas

"Ahhh….bien…..estoy aquí" Dijo Mana mientras movía la pierna cortada, la cual fue rodeada de fuego, la cual se extendió hacia abajo regenerándola, para luego otro llamarada rodease el pie descaso y formase la parte faltante de la vestimenta

"Ahhh….bueno" Dijo Mana dando media vuelta, viendo a las Kurumi persiguiéndolas con al Kurumi principal, a lo que luego de un respiro, dijo

"Camael, Lotodragon…fire" A dos cuchillas más de fuego salieron del hacha extendiéndose, a lo que salieron volando hacia las Kurumis, de las cuales la principal solo lo esquivo, pero

"Lenta" Detrás suyo, dijo Mana mientras la tumbaba al suelo con su ángel

"Ahrgg" Grito Kurumi chocando con fuerza al suelo votando algo de sangre

"Mueree" Grito Mana bajando a gran velocidad con su ángel-hacha rodeada de fuego

"Tsk" Susurro Kurumi mientras alzaba sus armas, y con una sonrisa dijo

"Je….MALDITA" Grito mientras una fisura tiempo-espacio se formaba debajo de ella cuando Mana está a unos centímetros, para luego levantar sus armas y frenando un poco el golpe mientras ambas eran succionadas a la fisura

"Ahhhh" Grito Mana presionando con más fuerza, haciendo que Kurumi retroceda

"Ah… ¿Dónde?" Pregunto al notar que estaban en un ambiente totalmente negro, con una luz arriba

"Jejeje…digamos que estamos en un hueco que hago" Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa psicópata

"Va…esto…ah….no ah…." Respondio Mana, pero poco a poco, comenzó a ahogarse mientras sus llamaradas se iban apagando

"Jejeje, en estos huecos tengo soberanía total, pudiendo controlar la cantidad de oxigeno presente" Dijo Kurumi rodeándola mientras levantaba sus armas y apuntando a Mana, quien susurro algo entre respiros

"Ahhhh….eh de admitir, este ha sido un combate interesante y divertido….pero todo tiene su final" Con una gran sonrisa de burla, dijo Kurumi, a lo dio una gran carcajada y riendo, dijo

"Pero bueno…jejeje….fue…" Pero en eso Mana se levantó dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara, dejándola con una profunda quemadura de posiblemente tercer grado

"Ahhh….MALDITA" Grito Kurumi mientras le daba un fuerte patadón, haciéndola volar a la loli unos cuantos metros, a lo con desprecio e ira, hablo Kurumi

"MALDITA LOLI…..PREPARATE PARA MORIRR…JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA" En eso una aura oscura comenzó a rodear a Kurumi, la cual no pudo ver bien Mana debido al fuerte patadón

"Que…." Susurro Mana con dolor, pero solo vio la boquilla del arma de Kurumi, pero al verla sintió una sensación de pánico total, y solo escucho

"Lucifuge…..Shi no ibuki" En eso a bala le cayó en la cabeza, siendo la última cosa en ver antes que todo se vuelva negro

En la fábrica

Donde fue la fisura donde entraron Kurumi y Mana, una fuerte explosión sonó mientras un choco de fuego caía en el suelo, el cual se apagó rebelando una formación humanoide….de polvo…..de aspecto antiguo….muy pero muy antiguo con una gema o cristal roja sobresaliendo. Pero en eso salió Kurumi cansada con una energía espectral negra se disolvía, quedando desnuda cayendo cansada al piso

"Ah….ahhhhh…ahhh….joder" Susurro mientras se paraba con algo de dificulta, y levantando la mano dijo

"Elohim" A lo que la energía volvió, pero ya no tan espectral, envolviéndola todo su cuerpo y tras dispersarse, quedar con su vestido astral

"Ah….jajaja…JAJAJAAJAJAJA" En eso comenzó a reír como loca psicópata mientras se agarra de la cara, a lo que dijo

"JAJAJAAJA…..Ta…no….Itsuka Mana…..jajajaaja….nunca odie algo tanto como para usar mi inversión…..JAJAJAAJAJAJAAJA…..ahhh…..joder…..debo entrenar con esa forma….ahhh" Con dificulta, rio Kurumi cayendo al suelo debido al supe desgaste

"Pero…..gracias por el tiempo…jejeje…que te deje hecho polvo, literalmente" Dijo Kurumi viendo a la formación de polvo, el cual una vez fue Mana.

"Jeje, pero aparte…..mira que tenemos aquí" Dijo viendo el cristal mientras se acercaba, pero….

"Ehh" Susurro Kurumi sorprendida, al ver que el polvo comenzó a prenderse con llamas rojas-azules

"¿Ehh…como es….?" Susurro Kurumi retrocediendo, al ver que las llamas levantaron el cristal, del cual comenzó a tonar una forma humana femenina con un largo pelo, a lo que se concentraron fortaleciendo la figura, a lo que las llamas se esparcieron y se vio la figura desnuda de Mana cayendo al suelo cansada

"Ahh….ahhh…ahhhh" Susurro Mana con cansancio, pero Kurumi solo alzo su arma asustada retrocediendo

"No…no es posible…yo…" Dijo Kurumi, pero sin darse cuenta, tropezó con algo….

"Arhgggg" En eso, dos balas atravesaron sus brazos, a lo que estas cayeron chorando de sangre mientras Kurumi retrocedía con dolor

"Ahhhhh….maldita" Susurro Kurumi con dolor mientras caía de espalda

"Jejeje…ahora mira quién está detrás del cañón" Dijo Mana mientras caminaba hacia Kurumi

"Elohim Gibor" Susurro Mana a lo que se formó fuego alrededor suyo, del cual subió hacia ella formando su vestido astral, para luego decir

"Camael" En eso el fuego paso por su brazo formando su ángel, el cual agarro, y lo levanto hacia Kurumi, quien esta presa del pánico por no poder usar su propio ángel

"NO…esto no puede estar pasado" Susurro retrocediendo

"Si…jajajajajaja…por fin te tengo" Dijo Mana con una risa algo psicópata, a lo que miro a Kurumi y dijo

"Últimas palabras"

"Aaaaa…Maldita…ahh…aaaa" Entre lloros susurro Kurumi impotente de hacer algo

"BUENO…MUERREEEE" A lo que Mana bajo su ángel hacia Kurumi quien serro los ojos, pero en eso….

CHAAAASSSS

En eso algo se puso delante de Kurumi, haciendo que choque contra el angel de Mana, quien tuvo que retroceder

"¿Ahhh?" Tanto ella como Kurumi susurraron sorprendidas, a lo que se fijaron y…

"Nii-sama/Shidou-san" Tanto Mana como Kurumi dijeron al ver a Shidou, con unit-CR equipado y con su katana, quien solo giro a ver a Kurumi y dijo

"¿Estas bien Kurumi?" Hablo en un tono preocupado

"Si….si consideras que estos sin brazos es estar bien….si" Dijo Kurumi algo sarcástica, a lo que Shidou saco un tipo de vendas, con agujas con las cuales 'pego' los brazos de Kurumi a ella

"Nii-sama….¿Porque la ayudas?" Molesta, dijo Mana viéndolo a su hermano ayudar a su presa

"Estas yéndote muy lejos Mana….acaba con esto y podemos ir a comer helado como hermanos…o si quieres como hermanas" Dijo Shidou algo sonrojado

"Ehhh…no puedo perdonar la existencia de Nightmare….ella ha matado a cientos de humanos…..CIENTOS….entiendo nii-sama….ella es un monstruo….déjame acabarla e iremos a comer helado como hermanas" Dijo Mana con una pequeña sonrisa, pero Shidou solo negó la cabeza y dijo en un tono de molestia

"Lo lamento hermanita….pero no puedo permitirlo" En respuesta, Mana solo frunció el ceño y furiosa dijo

"¿Por qué? PORQUE LA PROTEGES" A lo que alzo su ángel llena de fuego

"Esta no es la solución…no se cual había sido su razón….pero sé que ella es también victima en esto" Dijo Shidou con mucha seriedad

"VICTIMA..JAJAJAJAAJAAJAJAJAAJA….por favor nii-sama…..ELLA ES UN MONSTROU" Grito Mana totalmente indignada

"Lo siento Mana….no puedo permitirlo" Dijo Shidou levantando su katana, a lo que Mana solo lo miro impactada, a lo que dijo

"Como te atreves a alzar tu arma a tu hermana….A MI" Dijo Mana furiosa

"No quiero hacerlo….pero si te portas mal….debo educarte" Dijo Shidou con seriedad

"EDUCARME…..JAJAJAJAAJAJA…..crees que puedes controlarme tras haberme secado tras bañarnos….por favor…..YO LA MATAREEE" Grito Mana molesta, pero Shidou solo negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Lo siento, pero como hermano mayor…." En eso giro su arma en posición defensiva, y dijo

"…Tengo el derecho de reprenderte"

"HABER VEAMOS NII-SAMA" Grito Mana corriendo hacia Shidou, el cual solo espero con su arma en mano, y cuando Mana estaba cerca, de la espalda de Shidou, un lanzamisiles apareció disparando hacia Mana, quien fue empujada por el disparado, cayendo a un costado

"Ahh….Tu….MALDITO" Con lágrimas, dijo Mana alzando vuelo, para luego bajar rápidamente hacia Shidou, quien levanto su arma, pero

"BAKAAA" Dijo Mana en un tono bromista mientras se detenía y saltaba hacia Kurumi, quien intento retroceder, pero….

PUUUMMMM

"Ahhh" En eso una bala choco contra Mana, haciéndole caer hacia un costado, con un gran hueco en su torso

"Quien….ahhh" Susurro Mana, para luego ver hacia Shidou, pero él no tenía alguna arma en esa dirección, pero al ver al costado

"¿Quién eres?" Dijo al ver una figura femenina negra, que parecía tener un exoesqueleto de mono gris con varias tiras de cuero en sus hombros y el torso frontal, aparte de tener varios arneses con distintos cargadores, y un casco negro con un visor rojo y el otro con un lente táctico de multi-ojos, todos rojos. Además tenía guantes con un mecanismo de agarre por los costados de la muñeca, y llevar botas divididas en la zona de los dedos que tenían garras largas, eso que en su espalda tenía dos alas grandes negras con varios lanzamisiles. Finalizando con dos armas en cada mano, uno era un rifle automático personalizado con una escopeta debajo, y el otro era un cañón de alto calibre, largo con una boquilla grande con un láser.

"Eh Mana-chan tranquilízate" Dijo la figura femenina que había contrarrestando el ataque de Mana, en uno tomo picara

"Ehh…quien" Susurro Shidou sin entender, pero la figura solo dio una risa y dijo

"Ara, ara, Shidou-san…¿No me digas que tan rápido te olvidas de la persona que jugaste toda la noche?" Dijo la figura en un tono picaro

"Ehh…Kurumi" Dijo Shidou sorprendido a lo que la figura desactivo su casco y…

"Acertaste" Dijo al figura, quien era Kurumi con una gran sonrisa, para luego ver a su otro yo principal y decir algo pircara

"Ara, ara, ara… parece que llegue a tiempo para salvarle jejejeje"

"Hummmm….bueno gracias yo" Dijo la Kurumi principal en un tono algo tsundere

"¿Otra Kurumi?...no debes ser la que Nii-sama sello" Por otro lado, comento Mana con desprecio viendo a Kurumi (la de armadura), a lo que ella solo sonrió y dijo

"Je…veo que interrumpí su pelea de hermanos…o hermanas…jejeje"

"Tu….espera… ¿cómo es eso de la persona que jugaste toda la noche?" Pregunto Mana molesta

"Jejeje….eso es cosa de adultos Mana-chan" Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa kawaii

"NII-SAMA" Por su parte, grito Mana molesta, para luego ver a Shidou, y decir enfada

"NO…. me digas que hicieron lo que creo que hicieron….Y PEOR EN UN FORMA ACTUAL"

"En mi defensa…ella me drogo" Respondio Shidou algo sonrojado

"Ehh…pero tanto que te gusto" Dijo Kurumi sonriendo, pero Shidou dio un paso adelante y dijo

"Eso….no quiero hablar….pero Mana" A lo que vio a los ojos a su hermanita y dijo

"Esto es entre tú y yo…Kurumi no tiene nada que ver"

"Tu…..yurista…monstruo…baka hermano mayor…..si quieres que sea haci…" Bajando la mirada molesta, dijo Mana con una vena sobresaliendo

"No me contendré nii-sama" A lo que alzo su ángel

"Je…me lo esperaba" Dijo Shidou poniendo en posición defensiva….

Una gran batalla está por venir…..EPICCCCCC

 **Nota-2: No olviden de comentar**

 **Nota-3: Avances….**

.

.

.

"Espero que estés lista Mana" Dijo Shidou levantando su katana

.

.

.

"Vamos Shidou" cargando a Kurumi, dijo Origami alentandolo

.

.

.

"Nii-samaaaaa" Grito Mana con odio

.

.

.

"Entiendo Tohka-san" Entrando, dijo Miku a Tohka asintiendo

.

.

En el próximo capitulo

.

.

.

"Ara ara, que intenso" Volando, comento Kurumi sonriendo

.

.

.

"Es hora de educarte, Mana" Con una gran sonrisa pícara dijo Shidou viendo a Mana…

.

.

Brother vs Sister

.

.


	27. Brother vs Sister part 1

**Tras casi más de un año….volvi con este fanfic xd, el problema es que he tenido algunos problemas y que en febrero tuve que trabajar para mis pasajes (ahhhhh), y ahora tengo la universidad, aunque hare todo lo posible para continuarlo…..en fin los comentarios xd:**

 **A Ikari no Ryujin: Gracias por comentar amigo xd, de Tohka…..spolier xd, jajajajaja aunque no murieron, solo volvieron a su habitar xd, jajajajaaja se creo que me pase un poquito, de Kurumi creo que se comento que si se podía invertir a voluntar o algo haci, y la de la pelea ahorra se vera algo xd, jaja gracias xd. De Tohka y el cristal….hummm….podria ser o no xd, de Shidou…..talves xd**

 **A baraka108: Gracias por comentar amigo xd, no problem que yo me demore en subir el capitulo xd, jaajajajajaaja siempre le pongo comedia a mis capitulo, naa se lo merecia, súmale que odia a Kurumi y que tiene el angel de Kotori, jajajajajaa se…se me paso un poco xd, jajajajaja en teoría creo que ya la perdido**

 **A alphaprimus: Gracias por comentar amigo xd, jejeje es que queria poner un poco de fanservice xd, de la regeneración…..digamos que uso una habilidad que explicare en próximos capítulos**

 **A Angel Enyel White: Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este capitulo xd**

* * *

El ambiente entre los dos hermanos peli azules era…. tenso

Por un lado esta Shidou con su unit-CR activado y su Katana alzada

Por el otro esta Mana con el ángel y vestido astral de Kotori

La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, pero…

"Je" Mirando a Mana, susurro Shidou con una sonrisa mientras bajaba un poco su katana

"Ahh… ¿porque sonríes?" Pregunto Mana en un tono hostil

"Bueno…" Riendo un poco, dijo Shidou, a lo que continuo en un tono amigable

"En cierta forma, esto sería el primer recuerdo que tengo de una pelea entre nosotros"

"EHHHH" Indignada, respondió Mana, a lo que lo miro con furia y pregunto

"¿Y eso es para alegrase?"

"No me refiero a eso" Dijo Shidou negando con la cabeza

"¿Si no?" Pregunto Mana en un tono peligroso

"Bueno" Pensando un poco, dijo Shidou en un tono juguetón

"En si pienso que esto puede ser divertido" Continuo con una sonrisa

"EHHH" Susurro Mana sin entender bajando un poco la guardia

"Je…" En eso, Shidou solo dio otra sonrisa, y en movimiento rápido de mano, sacó su pistola y disparo hacia Mana

PUMMMMMM Disparo que fue suficiente para dejarla a tontada por un tiempo, tiempo en que Shidou comenzó a rodearla

"Ahh tramposo" Recuperándose, dijo Mana con furia

"Eh solo dije que era solo entre tú y yo, no si algo valía o no" Respondio Shidou en un tono juguetón

"Ah...ahhh….AHHHH" En lo que la loli peliazul solo grito con furia mientras balanceo su ángel hacia Shidou, quien lo evito a las justa

"joder…" Susurro Shidou sorprendido, pero en eso Mana giro su ángel hacia el mientras gritaba

"¡Toma!" Pero Shidou logro esquivarlo cayendo al suelo

"Ahhh" Susurro sorprendido, a lo que activo su propulsores retirándose del alcance de Mana, y parándose, acto seguido dio un suspiro y dijo

"Je…" Para luego sacar un detonado y mientras lo presionaba, decir

"Nada mal" En lo que una bomba explotó debajo de Mana

 **BOOMMM**

"Kyaaaa" Grito ella en dolor, cosa que hizo preocupar a Shidou

"Ahh joder" Susurro el peliazul mayor mientras se acercaba hacia Mana, quien tras disiparse la explosión estaba en el suelo regenerándose

"Creo que me pase un poco de dinamita" Dijo Shidou preocupado mirando a Mana, quien abrió poco a poco los ojos, y mirándolo, dijo molesta

"Tu…tu…" En respuesta Shidou dio un suspiro de alivio y dijo

"Ah Mana…me alegra…." Pero en eso Mana le dio un fuerte codazo que lo dejo aturdido

"Higuuh…." Susurro Shidou retrocediendo

"IDIOTA" Grito Mana parándose y caminando hacia el peliazul mayor

"Joder…no devi…arhgg" Dijo Shidou recuperándose, pero…

"BAKA" Grito Mana dándole un fuerte patadon en la entrepierna

"Arhgggg" Grito Shidou por el golpe, añadiendo que para su mala suerte, al estar como hombre, el golpe fue más doloroso

(Integridad del territorio a un 20 por ciento y bajando) De su casco sonó de su unit-CR

'¡Veinte! Joder pensaba que resistiría un poco más' Pensó Shidou adolorido por el golpe

"Guao-guao" Intento calmar a la loli, dijo Shidou alzando los brazos

"¿Qué?" Respondio Mana furiosa

"Tranquilízate vie…." Respondio Shidou con una sonrisa, pero Mana solo golpe con fuerza en la cabeza mientras gritaba

"ESE MEME YA ESTA BIEN USADO" Y el territorio de Shidou no pudo más, rompiéndose en mil pedazos haciéndole caer al peliazul

"Ahhhhh" Adolorido, susurro Shidou en el suelo

"BAKA" Grito Mana molesta cruzando los brazos

"Ok….toma nota" Levantándose, dijo Shidou a lo continuo

"No usar memes muy usados" A la vez que intentaba parase con dificulta, para la final no lograrlo. Y al frente de él Mana solo se inclinó lentamente para luego verlo con molestia

"Bien nii-sama…" Dijo intentando sonar calmada, aunque claramente estaba furiosa

"Ríndete y perdonare tu insolencia" Dijo en un tono calmado, para luego acercarse a Shidou

"O tendré que castigarte con brutalidad" Termino pisándole en la espada al peliazul mayor

"Ahh…espera…." Antes que la sandalia del vestido astral rompiera la armadura, grito Shidou temeroso, y para su buena suerte Mana dejo de hacer fuerza

"Escucho" Dijo en un tono neutro

"Uno, ¿Cómo lo controlaste tan rápido?" Pregunto Shidou sin entender como Mana logro controlar tan rápido al ángel de Kotori

"Hummm…." Susurro Mana recordando ese pequeño detalle

"No estoy tan segura" Y respondió negando con la cabeza

"Es como instintivo…espera…" Continúo pensándolo pero recordó que aún estaba peleando y dijo molesta

"Que planeas…." A lo que Shidou solo negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Yo…na…"

BOOMMM En eso una fuerte explosión sonó desde afuera

"¿Que fue eso?" Pregunto Mana sorprendida

"Ah debe ser mis refuerzos contra las AST" Respondio Shidou sonriendo

"¿Tus refuerzos?" Pregunto Mana curiosa

"Je, adivina quién" Respondio Shidou con una sonrisa

* * *

 **Afuera**

"Tsk" Volando sobre el cielo oscuro de la madrugada, susurro Tohka molesta mientras miraba la batalla delante suya

(Kyaaa) Por la radio sonó una de sus colegas mientras se escuchaba una explosión

(Maldición) Grito otra disparando

(¿Ese es ángel?) Pregunto otra sorprendida

(¿Cómo rayos consiguió una unit-CR?) Pregunto otra con miedo

(Y encima un modelo personalizado….joder) Dijo otra con celos

(Donde….ahhh…esta) En eso, dijo Miku con sueño

"Miku estate despierta" Dijo Tohka con seriedad

(Lo siento Tohka-san….pero me Ahhhhh) En eso, cuando Miku iba a terminar de responder, un sonido de explosión sonó hacienda gritar

"Miku" Dijo Tohka molesta, pero en eso….

"En serio" Desde arriba escucho aquella voz y al alzar la mirada

"Viene con sueño a una batalla" Dijo la dueña de la voz, quien era nada más y nada menos que Origami, con su unidad-CR y vestido astral limitado equipado, además que su ángel estaba detrás de ella y llevaba en cada mano dos ametralladoras con balas explosivas

"Débiles" Susurro con una sonrisa de confianza

"Maldita" Grito Tohka alzándose contra ella con su espada alzada, pero Origami la esquivo con facilidad

"Lenta" Dijo con una sonrisa divertida

"Joder" Susurro Tohka molesta, a lo que intento alcanzarla, pero Origami la esquivaba y ordenaba a su ángel que recibiré el ataque

"Quédate quieta" Dijo Tohka con furia

"¿En serio?" Con una sonrisa pícara, dijo Origami, a lo que tomo una distancia y dijo

"Sabes que si logras darme será tu fin"

"Si claro" Dijo Tohka mientras desenfundaba su railgun disparando a Origami

"Ohh" Susurro Origami fingiendo estar sorprendida, pero en eso Tohka se abalanzo y prediciendo su próxima aparición, grito

"Toma" Y para su suerte logro darle una cortada fatal, pero cuando toco la toco, Origami se volvió luz desapareció de su vista

"No caer de nuevo" Grito Tohka girando hacia donde un gran grupo de la luz se agrupaba, mostrando la figura de Origami en su unit-CR, pero con el casco puesto

"Toma….de nuevo" Grito de nuevo, clavando su espada en Origami, de la que su unit-CR se dejó de mover

"Si, por fin te elimine Tobichi" Dijo Tohka en son de victoria, pero al verifica en la unit-CR

"¿Eh?" Susurro la peli morada, la razón, no había sangre saliendo del corte, a lo que Tohka extrajo su espada, viendo por el hueco que no estaba Origami en su interior

"¿Que…?" Pregunto impactada, pero en eso…

"Arriba" Y en esa dirección, sonó la voz de Origami, que para la mala suerte Tohka no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y sintió que la peliblanca la agarra por los brazos y cintura

"Ahhhh" Dijo impactada Tohka, a lo que las demás AST se fijaron en ella, viendo que estaba siendo aprisionada por Origami, quien esta desnuda y tenía un dispositivo extraño en la mano

"Comandante" Susurro una de las AST sonrojada, además que a Miku ya le había dado un sangrado nasal

"¿Cómo lograste…?" Pregunto Tohka sin entender como Origami la había esquivado

"Eh eso" Dijo Origami con una sonrisa mientras pegaba el dispositivo en Tohka

"Fácil" Dijo mientras presiona un botón del dispositivo

"Tras practicar mucho, logre controlar mi reflejo de teletransportación" Dijo Origami con una sonrisa de satisfacción a lo que continuo

"Y caíste" En eso, una onda PEM envolvió a Tohka, friendo sus sistema y desactivando su unit-CR, quedando desnuda y cayendo con Origami al suelo

"Ahhhh" Grito de terror mientras caían a gran velocidad

"Jejejeje" Por su parte, rio Origami divirtiéndose

"Capitán" En respuesta, dijeron las demás AST, pero una serie de disparos dañaron sus territorio, a lo que voltearon y vieron a Kurumi con unit-CR y sin su casco

"Ara, ara, ara" Susurro mientras activaba su casco

"¿Esa no es Nightmare?" Pregunto una de ellas sorprendida

"¿También tiene una unit-CR?" Dijo otra asustada

"Saben es de mala educación meterse en peleas ajenas" Dijo Kurumi cruzando sus armas

"Pero descuiden" Continuo mientras apuntaba a ellas

"Estoy muyyy aburrida que quiero jugar con ustedes" Continuo abriendo fuego hacia las AST

"Maniobras evasivas" Dijo una de las AST mientras esquivaba las balas

"Ahhh" En eso, grito una AST cuando una bala de francotirador daño de seriedad su territorio

(Francotirador) Grito Miku esquivando otra bala del francotirador

Por otra parte, en un edificio alejado, Kurumi (la original), estaba con un francotirador que la otra Kurumi le había dado

"Tsk aun duele los brazos" Dijo Kurumi mientras estiraba sus brazos, los cuales habían sido reconectado por el parche de nanobots

"Pero tendré que aguantármelas hasta poder usar mi ángel" Dijo con fastidio al no poder invocarlo por que técnicamente aún no estaba unidos sus brazos

"Pero al menos tengo a este bebe" Continuo sonriendo apuntando a las AST

Y por otro lado pero no menos importante, Origami y Tohka seguían cayendo a gran velocidad al suelo

"Jejejeje, esto es divertido" Dijo Origami riendo

"Vamos a morirrrr ahhhh" Por su parte, Tohka gritaba de desesperación cuando estaba a unos metros, pero cuando parece que iban a ser sus prematuras muertes

"Y….hasta acá" Dijo Origami mientras se detenía en el aire, con Tohka casi chocando al suelo

"Ahhhhh…ah" Dijo Tohka, quien había cerrado los ojos, pero al abrirlos, miro solo la césped de un pequeño parque donde había caído

"Jejeje fue divertido" Dijo Origami, a lo que dejo de frotar, cayendo ambas a una distancia segura, con Tohka cayendo de pecho contra el suelo y Origami sobre ella con sus pechos sobre la cabeza de Tohka, quien con furia levanto la mirada

"Tu….tu…tu" Susurro a la vez que con otra mano agarra el césped, arrancándolo

"Yo…" Susurro Origami en un tono juguetón, pero Tohka salto furiosa gritando

"MALDITA SEAS TOBICHI…BAKA, BAKA, BAKA"

"Jejejeje" Por su parte, Origami solo se rio del arrebato de ira de su némesis

"Tu….maldita perra albina….ah..." Mientras maldecía e insultaba, Tohka se dio cuenta de su desnudes, tapándose sus partes intimas

"Joder…por qué siempre no me pongo algo bajo de mi unit-CR" Dijo Tohka avergonzada, pero luego miro a Origami y grito

"Tu…maldita espíritu…" A lo que Origami solo sonrió y dijo

"Je, solo deshabilite tu unit-CR por unos minutos"

"Lo que sea" Grito Tohka mientras se ponía en posición defensiva

"No requiero un pedazo de tecnología absurdamente avanzado para derrotarte Tobichi" Continuo en un tono amenazante

"Ehh…en serio" Dijo Origami cruzando los brazos y cerró los ojos, a lo que dio un suspiro y continúo

"Igual yo no requiero poderes sobrenaturales u otro pedazo de tecnología absurdamente avanzado" En lo que dio una sonrisa pícara y dijo

"Porque Shidou es mi todo mío"

"PERRRAAAAAA" En respuesta Tohka se abalanzo con un puñetazo, pero Origami lo detuvo y la mando para atrás, a lo que Tohka dio un giro para estar de vuelta en pie y mantenerse en una posición defensiva, a lo que intento darle una patada voladora, pero Origami la detuvo y la mando al suelo y lista para darle un puñetazo, pero Tohka giro a tiempo evitándolo, a lo que ambas tomaron algo de distancia

"CQC eh" Dijo Origami sonriendo

"Igual tu" Dijo Tohka reconociendo ese estilo de pelea

Y tras un tiempo breve de verse, Origami se abalanzo contra Tohka, quien predijo el ataca tirándola al suelo.

"Mala jugada" Dijo Origami parándose, a lo que intento atacarla por debajo, y respuesta Tohka intento inmovilizarle en brazo, pero Origami aprovecho para tirarla al suelo de pecho

BONG En lo que sonó los pechos de Tohka chocando entre sí por la caía

"Eh…ya que hay que ordeñar la vaca" Dijo Origami en un tono burlo

"Tu…tu….tu…" Dijo Tohka parándose

"Te acabare" Continuo furiosa

"Haber si puedes" Respondio Origami con una sonrisa

* * *

 **Con Shidou y Mana**

"Entonces llamaste a tus refuerzos para distraer a las AST" Dijo Mana en un tono pensativo

"Sip" Dijo Shidou asintiendo

"Bueno…" Dijo Mana asintiendo, a lo que levanto su ángel, y dijo

"Entonces continuamos"

"Espero que estés lista Mana" Dijo Shidou levantando su katana

"Je nací lista" Dijo Mana abalanzándose de nuevo hacia su hermano, quien con katana contuvo el ataque de Mana, quien aumento su fuerza, pero al ver que no podía, comenzó a arremeter con cortes rápidos contra Shidou, quien se mantuvo firme a pesar de las llamaras de salía del ángel de Mana

"Ya…ya…ya….ríndete" Dijo Mana furiosa mientras arremetia

"Digo lo mismo" Respondio Shidou haciendo un corte contra Mana cuando tenía su ángel para tras, con lo que Mana dio un paso atrás para luego girar su ángel hacia Shidou, quien movió rápidamente su katana mientras sacaba su pistola y disparaba contra Mana, quien movía su ángel con rapidez mientras retrocedía

"Tsk" Susurro Mana molesta

"Nada mal lo haces" Comento Shidou sonriendo

"Je, aunque no tenga tanta experiencia con hachas" Respondio Mana sonriendo

"Y eso que yo recién aprendí a dominar la katana en este año" Dijo Shidou también sonriendo

"Eh…" Susurro Mana mientras retrocedía con rapidez

"Entonces estamos en condiciones parecidas" Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, cosa que los hizo verse por un tiempo

"Je….." Susurraron con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que abalanzaron al ataque, chocando la katana de Shidou contra el ángel-hacha de Mana, quien comenzaba a presionar de nuevo, pero Shidou activo sus propulsores para tener una fuerza extra y comenzó a ganar terreno

"Uhhh…..nada mal" Comento Mana, a lo que las llamas se formaron en alrededor de Mana

"Igual…" Susurro Shidou mientras invocaba su territorio, con el cual pudo contener las llamas

"Je veamos qué tan fuerte es" Respondio Mana a la vez que aumentaba las llamas, haciendo que rodee parcialmente el territorio de su hermano, calentándolo a altas temperaturas

"Ah….no era antitérmico" Susurro Shidou molesto mientras sentía mas calor

"Jajajaja con eso no tendrás más opción que salirte antes que tus sistemas entren en crítico" Dijo Mana sonriendo mientras presionaba más y más llamas calentaban más a Shidou

"Ah…..no creas que caere tan…." Dijo Shidou intentando presionar, pero….

(Advertencia, sobrecalentamiento del sistema, pasando a desactivar y refrigerarse) Anuncio la computadora de su unit-CR mientras salía humo de el

"Ehh…no cance…." Impactado y temeroso, grito Shidou, pero su unit-CR solo dio un resplandor mientras una bola de humo salía del sobrecalentamiento para luego su territorio ceda, a lo que Mana aprovecho haciendo chocar su ángel contra el suelo y desapareciendo sus llamas acercase a Shidou lista para contenerlo…pero…

"Ya te tengo…" Dijo Mana en son de vitoria introduciendo su mano en el humo, aunque sin poder verlo por el mismo

"Rinde…ehhhhh" Y sacándolo del humo, continuo Mana, pero terminando gritando sonrojada al ver a Shidou como mujer y que por error le había agarrado del pecho

"Ahh….." Quien esta sonrojada al rojo vivo gimiendo

"Ok…..esto es ventaja" Y entre sonrojada e intentando sonar seria, dijo Mana soltándole

"Eso duele sabes" Respondio Shidou sobándose

"Lo se…..lo siento" Y en un tono sincero respondio Mana con una pequeña sonrisa

"Mana…." Dijo su hermana/o mayor sorprendida

"Pero ahorra gane" Pero continuo la peliazul a la vez que le agarra de la muñeca a su hermana/o mayor

"Ahhhh eso no vale" Respondio Shidou molesto/a

"Te derrote, haci que se una onee-sama buena y queda aquí hasta que me encargue de Nightmare" Dijo Mana arrastrándola hacia un pilar

"Sabes que bien se enfrié, ¿volveré no?" Respondio Shidou con seriedad

"Ohh…estoy consciente de eso y…" Dijo Mana lanzándolo/a al pilar, para luego coger un tubo de plástico secano y una cadena que estaba curiosamente cerca

"Ya me vo….ahhh" Por su lado, dijo Shidou intentando escapar, pero Mana la agarro del pelo jalándola de vuelta al pilar

"Que te dije de ser una onee-sama buena" Dijo Mana algo molesta, para luego atarle la cuerda

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota: Escena pertubadross**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ja, crees que esto me detendrá….mi unit CR lo…KYAAAAAAAAA" Dijo Shidou molesto/a, pero sin previo aviso, Mana introdujo el tubo en la….vagina artificial de Shidou hasta el fondo…haci de feo

"Listo me voy" Respondio Mana dando media vuelta

"KYAAAAAA…AHHHHHH….AHHHHH" Y entre gritos y gemidos, continuo gritando Shidou sonrojado como tomate

"Talves…me pase un poco" Dijo Mana algo nerviosa

"Ahhh….AHHHH…..duele….ahhhh" Dijo Shidou furioso/a

"Sé pero es una medida" Dijo Mana volteando

"Si activar tu unit-CR, pasa a ser hombre….¿no?" Dijo Mana sonriendo

"Ahhh….duele….Si….ahhh...duele…." Respondio Shidou gimiendo

"¿Y dónde estará ese tubo cuando vuelvas a ser hombre?" Dijo Mana sonriendo

"En…ahhhh…mi…ahhhhh… cruel" Respondio Shidou para terminar gritando

"Je….ufff espera aquí que tras encargarme de Nightmare te cuidare…. y castigare" Continuo Mana dando media vuelta y caminando hacia pared para luego saltar y salir por una venta

"Y ME DEJAS VIOLADA…..AHHHHHH" Dejando a Shidou llorando de dolor…

* * *

 **Afuera, con Kurumi**

"Ara, ara, ara….no son tan buenas" Volando entre las ASTs, dijo Kurumi disparando

(Mikoto, Ariel a la derecha, Ayame y Miku a la izquierda) Por la radio, dijo Mikie apuntando a la pelinegra

(Ok) Respondieron las demás rodeando a Kurumi

"Je de nuevo intenta eso" Dijo la pelinegra alzando sus armas

(No nos subestimes) Grito Miku furiosa abriendo fuego, pero el territorio de la pelinegra los retuvo

"Je….eh de admitir que esto es muy útil" Dijo Kurumi sonriendo

"Tsk….esta feo" Volando con otros ASTs, susurro Sunny molesta

"¡Pero tus ro…!" Dijo Mikie, pero Sunny solo gruño molesta

"…..Digo…tus bebes ¿aún no están listos?" Corrigiéndose, pregunto la castaña nerviosa

"No están durmiendo" Respondio Sunny alzando los hombros

"Ahhh…¿tienes alguna idea?" Pregunto Mikie nerviosa

"Humm….Miku usa la habilidad que te comente" Respondio Sunny para luego decirle a Miku eso

(Ok) Respondio Miku asintiendo, para luego dar un suspiro y decir

(Arma-Pavarotti….having) Acto seguido sus parlantes dieron una poderosa onda que pasó por Kurumi y unas ASTs, quienes no pudieron esquivarlos y se quedaron quietas

"Ok….¿que fue eso?" Dijo Kurumi intentándose moverse

"Digamos que genera una onda que desactiva momentáneamente las articulaciones humanas" Dijo Sunny sonriendo

"Humm….solo el cuerpo…." Susurro Kurumi cerrando ojos

"En fin mátenla" Dijo Sunny sonriendo, a lo que las otras AST se abalanzaron contra la pelinegra, quien solo se mantuvo y a unos pocos metros….

"Arriba" Dijo Kurumi a lo que salió volando hacia arriba, evitando a las justas a las ASTs

"Control por voz…nada mal" Dijo Sunny sorprendida

"Prevenir antes de lamentar…¿no?" Dijo Kurumi sonriendo

"Je…" Susurro Sunny a lo que saca una pistola y un cuchillo táctico mientras una railgun era invocada en su hombro derecho

"Ara, ara, ara…" Dijo Kurumi interesada

"Eh analizado tus enfrentamientos contra Mana….y tras una investigación con enfrentamientos de otros espíritus me he actualizado para derrotarte" Dijo la peliplatina sonriendo

"Ohhh…..solo espero que no termines con una bala en la frente" Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

"…." Y en respuesta Sunny solo le miro con odio

"Uh…..te hice recordar algo de tu madre" Dijo Kurumi fingiendo ingenuidad

"¡PERRA!" Grito Sunny dispararon a la espíritu, quien solo voló evitándola

"FUCK" Acto seguido disparo su railgun a Kurumi mientras grita, disparo que comenzó a seguir a la pelinegra

"Ohhh nada mal" Comento la pelinegra interesada

"Ahhhh….hoy moriras…..Unit CR-GurlukovichX" Grito Sunny, a lo que un destello la envolvió, y tras ello apareció la peliplatina con una exoesqueleto gris con agregados de armadura negra con garras en los pies, picos en las rodillas, paneles en los laterales de la cintura, partes anaranjadas, un casco blanco con un punto anaranjado, hombreras rectangulares negras, de los hombros hasta las manos armaduras negras terminadas con manoplas con garras, llevando una pistola con completos haciéndola más grande y una katana, aparte que en la espalda tenía unas alas metálicas con propulsores con dos railgun apuntando hacia Kurumi, quien solo quedó impresionada y dijo

"Ok…..bailemos" Acto seguido Sunny se movió rápidamente perdiéndose de vista para Kurumi, quien solo giro mirando a todos lados

"Hummm…." Susurro la pelinegra atentamente y en un segundo giro sus armas hacia tras chocando con la katana de Sunny

"Nada mal maldita" Susurro Sunny en un tono retador

"Buen movimientos….¿aceleraste tu cuerpo o algo haci?" Dijo Kurumi sonriendo

"Algo haci pero…." Respondio Sunny, pero sus railgun apuntaron a Kurumi, abriendo fuego haciéndole retroceder con su territorio a la mitad

"Mierda…..me distes bien" Susurro Kurumi sorprendida

"¡Y aún sigue!" Dijo Sunny sonriendo macabramente mientras sus railgun se preparaban para disparar de nuevo, a lo que Kurumi rápidamente se alejo

"JE NO ESCAPARAS" Grito la peliplatina mientras los railgun disparaba, dando solo una a Kurumi dejando su territorio con varias grietas

"Joder….si me daba los dos me lo destruías" Susurro Kurumi algo agota

"Jajaajajajaja….y eso no es todo" Dijo Sunny mientras de su espada salía dos drones con forma de cajas con hélices, una cámara encima y dos antenas a los costados, a y dos ametralladoras de alto calibre anti-tanques a los costados

"Mierda…." Susurro Kurumi sorprendida, a lo que solo dio media vuelta intentando perderlos

"Jajajajajajaja" Y mientras se alejaba escucha la risa de Sunny algo macabra

'Mierda…..su madre no era una loca….bueno algo pero no haci' Pensó Kurumi bajando hasta un deposito cercano, pero justo ahí las maquinas comenzaron a moverse solas

"¡Que mierda!" Grito Kurumi sorprendida cuando esquivaba una grúa que casi le aplasta

(Que tal, que tal) Y por los parlantes escucho la voz de Sunny

"Que sin duda eres como tu padre" Susurro Kurumi en voz baja

(No te oigo….por favor alza la voz para escuchar tus gritos que…) Dijo Sunny por los parlantes y justo un aluvión de balas cayó sobre Kurumi

"Las demás..." Susurro la pelinegra mirando a las demás AST rodeándola

"¡Terminemos con Nightmare!" Grito Mikie mientras todas las demás AST sacaban las armas pesadas

"Uffff….no queda de otra" Por su lado susurro Kurumi en un tono algo molesto, a lo que prendió su comunicador y dijo

"Alo friki, voy a usar eso que me dijiste que no use"

(Ehh…no lo hagas que no está bien….) Y el respondió Otacon alarmado, pero Kurumi solo le ignoro y dijo

"Arma-Morgana distortion" Y tras esas palabras, a todas las AST y Sunny se le distorsionaron la vista y algunas comenzaron vomitar

(Ahhh….que mierda…) Susurro la peliplatina por los parlantes

"Distortion me permite interferir con las conexiones nerviosas….aunque…ahhh…." Dijo Kurumi agarrándose de la cabeza al final

(Joder…..Ahhh….) Susurro Sunny por los parlantes mientras caía a las justas al suelo tras unos contenedores

"Jejeje…..si me disculpa…ahh….me voy…." Dijo Kurumi casi vomitando, para acto seguido sacar una bomba de humo

"Mierda…..no…ahhhh…UGGG…AHHH" Grito Sunny intentando atacar, pero fue interrumpida por su vomito

"Jejejeje…adiós…UGGG" Dijo la pelinegra para terminar vomitando y activando la bomba haciendo una nube de humo roja

"¡Mierda….ahhh!" Grito Sunny terminando a lo loco, pero terminando cayendo vomitado…

* * *

 **Con Origami y Tohka**

"Ahh….ahhh….ahh" Cansada y agotada, susurro Origami

"Uff….ahhhh…ahh…..ahhhh" Y en igual estado, susurro Tohka limpiándose la boca

Ambas estaban a un metro, con el pelo revuelto (Mas en Origami), algunas heridas de uñas, uñas (tanto de las manos como de los pies) rotas, golpes y marcas de pie en sus cuerpos, sin cortar que estaban sudando a borbotones

"Joder….." Susurro Tohka a las justas

"Ahh….te rindes…" Susurro Origami sonriendo desafiantemente

"No…..me…..ahh…joder…" Dijo la pelimorada poniéndose en una pose defensiva pero cansada

"Jajaja…..yo….aun….puedo…lu-char" Respondio la peliblanca sonriendo

"Je…..aun-que….te….odio…te…respeto" Dijo Tohka mirándola

"Je….el sentimiento es mutuo….aunque….si no….fuera todo…este rollo de espíritus…..talvez hubiéramos…. sido….mejores amigas" Respondio Origami con una pequeña sonrisa

"Amigas….si nunca…..je….creo que si…." Dijo Tohka sonriendo, a lo que las dos se abalanzaron, chocando puños y tobillos rápidamente

"Ahhh…tomaaaa" Grito la pelimorada dándole un golpe en la mejilla

"No…te…" Susurro Origami dándole un puño en el mentón, a lo que ambas apretaron más fuerza

"AHH…..¡te ganare!" Grito Tohka donde un golpe en el estomago

"Ahhhh….yo….no…." Dijo Origami decidida dándole un rodillazo en los pechos haciéndola volar

"Arhggggg" Grito en dolor Tohka cayendo al suelo, pero Origami también cayó casi sin aire

"Ahhh….ahhh….ahhhh" Susurraron ambas agotadas sin energía para pararse…y lo que parecía ser el fin…..

(Sistemas en línea) En sus cabezas sonó las computadoras de sus unit-CR

"¡Ehhh!" Sorprendidas, gritaron con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban

"Humm…" Susurraron viéndose, a lo que se pararon y dijeron

"Unit-CR- Brynhildr"

"Unit-CR- EXFumetsu"

Acto seguido se activaron sus unit-CR con sus armas en manos

"Je….no sé porque pero me parece cómodo usar una unit-CR" Dijo Origami sonriendo

"Ja…. talvez admites que una unit-CR es superior de tus poderes Tobichi" Respondio Tohka con una sonrisa engreída, pero la peliblanca negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Naaa no los tengo a mi 100%...pero uso una unit-CR para aumentar mi poder"

"Es haci…..entonces será interesante" Dijo Tohka sonriendo con su espada lista…

* * *

 **Con Shidou**

"Ahhh….uh….ahh….ufff" Susurrando y evitando el dolor, estaba Shidou intentando no alocarse de estar encadenada y violada

"Cuanto…mas…" Susurro sonrojada, pero justo apareció Reine por detrás comiendo una arepa

"Ahh…Shin lamento la demora pero tenía hambre" Dijo la peligris guardando su arepa en su bata

"Ahhh….Reine-san….ayúdame" Dijo Shidou con los ojos llorosos

"Ya, ahorita acabo" Respondio Reine sacando un cortador de hierro, ¿Cómo pudo llevar tal instrumento?, nadie lo sabe

"Hummm…..espera…" Susurro la peligris mientras cortaba las cadenas

"Ahh….sácamelo…" Y ya libre dijo Shidou gimiendo

"Humm…bueno" Respondio Reine en un tono algo seco, a lo que rápidamente saco del tubo de SHidou

"KYAAAAAAA" Haciéndole gritar mucho, pero mucho

"Voy verificar el daño….no te muevas" Agachandose dijo Reine mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos una linterna y un lapicero

"Ahhh…..Ok….duele….." Respondio Shidou gimiendo

"Bien" Dijo Reine prendiendo la linterna y usando el lapicero para revisar el estado del/la peliazul

"Humm….un poco de inflamación, pero nada que un buen ungüento lo alivie" Continuo mientras revisaba en sus bolsillos

"¿Tienes…uno?" Pregunto Shidou adolorido y sorprendido

"Hummm….acá está" Dijo Reine sacando dicha medicina

"Relájate para aplicarlo" Continuo mirándolo/a

"Enti…endo" Respondio Shidou asintiendo aun adolorido

"Bien" Dijo Reine a lo comenzó a aplicarlo

"Ah…." Susurro el/la peliazul adolorido/a

"Tranquilo" Sobándole con cuidado, dijo Reine

"Duele….ahhh" Dijo Shidou gimiendo un poco

"Ya, ya, casi esta" Dijo la peligris casi terminando

"Ahora toca el fondo….aguanta todo lo que puedas" Continuo mirándolo/a

"Ok…." Susurro Shidou asintiendo cerrando los ojos

"Bien…vamos" Dijo Reine aplicándolo

"Ahh….kyaaa" Susurro Shidou gimiendo

"Y….ya está" Terminando, dijo Reine parándose

"Ahhh…..ya…" Susurro el/la peliazul asintiendo

"Bien, Otacon me dijo que te esto" Dijo Reine entregándole una aguja

"Ok…." Recibiéndolo, dijo Shidou recibiéndolo, a lo que se paró como pudo

"Entiendo, ya me retiro…cuídate Shin" Dijo Reine asintiendo mientras era teletransportada

"Ufff….ya…voy…" Ya solo/a, susurro Shidou apoyándose en una pared cercana

(Sistemas en línea) Y justo sonó la computadora de su unit-CR

"Bien…" dijo Shidou acomodándose el pelo y limpiándose el polvo

"Joder…debo decirle a Otacon- sensei que me revise luego" Susurro molesta pero curiosamente un poco kawaii

"En fin….unit-CR- Jörmungandr" Dijo Shidou mientras se iluminaba y tras eso estaba en su unit-CR y como hombre

"Hummm….que suerte que me lo quitaron" Susurro aguanto el dolor de su entrepierna

"Pero voy por el round 2 Mana" Continuo para luego salir volando

* * *

 **Con Kurumi (la original)**

"Uffff" Recostándose en el piso de una habitación con una puerta y dos ventanas, suspiro Kurumi (la original) molesta

"Shidou-san espero que sepas que no me agrado este trato" Susurro la pelinegra molesta mientras sacaba una galleta de su vestido astral (¿los vestidos astrales tiene bolsillos? ….supongo)

"Tsk….y aun puedo" Susurro con molestia al ver sus brazos

"Aunque ya paso un tiempo…..tal vez….." Dijo en un tono pensativo, pero justo la puerta fue abierta por la otra Kurumi quien había desactivado las alas para entrar

"Ara, ara, ara…lo hacemos nada mal" Dijo mientras desactivada su casco

"Humm…me lo debes a mi yo" Contesto Kurumi en un tono algo tsundere

"Je….solo digo" Respondio Kurumi (la sellada) sonriendo, a lo que vio a una de las ventanas como las AST la buscaban a las justas

"Joder ¿qué usaste que sentí ganas de vomitar cuando te rodeado?" Pregunto Kurumi (la original) molesta

"Eh….digamos que me conseguí una interesante unit-CR" Respondio Kurumi (la sellada) sonriendo

"Lo que sea…..ufff" Susurro la pelinegra (la original) molesta

Y tras eso, un silencio algo incómodo se formó hasta que….

"Te acuerdas de 12 bala" Dijo Kurumi (la sellada) en un tono serio

"Si y lo sabes" Respondio Kurumi (la original) algo molesta pero sospechosa de aquella pregunta

"Y que dirías si una vez la usamos" Dijo Kurumi (la sellada) sonriendo, cosa que hizo reír a la original, quien luego dijo

"JAJAAJAJAJAJAJA…..sabes que nunca la usamos…."

"Y qué me dices que fue no ahorra ni ayer, sino mañana" Dijo la pelinegra (la sellada) miranda con una mirada picara

"¿Del futuro?" Pregunto Kurumi (la original) en un tono curioso y sin entender

"Je…cuando te sanes usa Yud para veme" Dijo Kurumi (la sellada) sonriendo

"Hummm…entiendo" Dijo la pelinegra (la original) asintiendo algo dudosa

Tras eso estuvieron un tiempo, Kurumi (la original) pregunto

"Y dime…¿cómo están las cosa con Shidou-san?"

"Jejejejejeje….digamos que muy….pero muy interesantes" Respondio Kurumi (la sellada) riendo en un tono pícaro

"Además que Shidou-san hi…..oh mierda" Pero continuando, a media palabra giro hacia la su yo original alerta

"No me digas que Mana-san…." Algo preocupada, dijo Kurumi (la original)

"Si….joder tienes que ir con los aliados de Shidou-san" Respondio Kurumi (la sellada) con seriedad

"Tsk….si no hay de otra" Respondio la pelinegra (la original) molesta cargando el francotirador

"Entiendo" Respondio Kurumi (la sellada) asintiendo mientras usaba su comunicador

"Esta…." Pero de pronto…

BOOOMMMM Una fuerte explosión golpeo el edificio, haciéndole inclinarse a un costado y temblándolo

"Llego…" Susurro Kurumi (la sellada) impactada

"Mierda…." Dijo Kurumi (la original) a la vez notando que por la ventana las demás AST notaron y se acercaba rápidamente

"El lugar está muy inestable….tendrás que luchar" Dijo Kurumi (la sellada) con seriedad

"Al menos tengo el plan B" Respondio Kurumi (la original)

"Je….fue un robo rápido…" Contesto la pelinegra (la sellada) sonriendo

BOOOOMMMM A la vez que otra fuerte explosión comenzó a destruir el edificio

"Póntelo…que es hora…" Susurro Kurumi (la sellada) con seriedad

"Bien….ufff" Susurro Kurumi (la original) con una sonrisa…

Afuera

"Sé que estás ahí…." Diciendo en un tono macabra, Mana estaba lanzando cortes de fuego al edificio

"….si no sales….. ¡yo iré!" Dijo terminando gritando mientras daba un último corte que termino destruyendo el edificio

"Ufff….fue mas…." Continuo con una sonrisa, pero justo un aluvión de balas de cayo por su izquierda, a lo que rápidamente uso su fuego para contenerlo, pero recibiendo algunos disparos

"Joder…llegaron…" Susurro Mana mirando que eran las AST

"¿Eh?..." Un sonido colectivo susurraron delante de Mana cuando se dieron cuenta quien era, bajando las armas

"Ma—na-san….eres…." Y del grupo dijo Mikie con una mirada de puro impacto

"Si…" En un tono serio, respondió la peliazul intentando no mirarlas

(Eres…un….espiritu) Comento Miku sin poder creérselo

"…..…Si" Y tras un pequeño silencio, respondió Mana

Tras eso, un silencio se mantuvo hasta que Sunny apunto sus railgun a Mana

"Ah….." Dando un suspiro, Mana solo la miro

"'Takamiya Mana….por orden de la ONU…..debes ser exterminada" Dijo Sunny en un tono seco

"Uffff…..se pero antes debo…." Respondio Mana pero justo….

"Ara, ara, ara….compañia" De los resto del edificio, sono aquella voz, a lo que Mana y las AST giraron en esa dirección y…..

"Nightmare…" Con odio, susurro Mana

("¡Pero dos!") A la vez que Mikie, Sunny y Miku gritaban

Ya que delante de todos, estaba las dos Kurumi, la sellada con su unit-CR y la original usando una unit-CR del AST

"Entonces ahí está la unit-CR robada" Dijo una AST random en un tono incomodo

(Ehh…..estamos contra dos….o…) Comento Miku impactada

"Nuestras ordenes es matar a las espíritus….y tenemos a dos…o tres..." Dijo Sunny intentando sonar seria

"Aparte que los refuerzos vendrán en unos minutos o…." Y justo unos helicópteros pasaron mientras varios americanos liderados por George y acompañados por unos Raptor liderados por Woflfi

"Llegamos…" Dijo George en un tono alegre, dejando a todos con una gota en la frente

"Ahh…baka…mira a tu derecha" Dijo Sunny molesta, a lo que George y sus colegas se fijaron y vieron a Mana y las Kurumi

"¡Ehhhhh!" Terminando gritando sorprendidos

"Fuckkk…Takamiya es un espíritu y ahí dos nigthmare con unit-CR…..seguro que no es un sueño" Dijo George impactado

(No creo que sea un sueño) Comento Woflfi

"No se metan en mi camino que nigthmare es mía" Dijo Mana con seriedad

"Ara ara, que intenso" Volando, comentaron las Kurumis sonriendo

"Lo siento niña pero ahorra estas en la mira….haci que…." Dijo George mientras todos alzaban sus armas hacia las espíritus

"Ara, ara, ara….tus aliados se oponen contra ti" Dijo Kurumi (la original) en un tono burlón

"Tsk…" Susurro Mana molesta

Tras eso un silencio se produjo mientras todos se miraban con las armas lista, y cuando parecía que se iban a atacar….

"Esperen que me pongo música épica" Dijo George mientras sacaba su celular y ponía una lista de reproducción

"Ok…." Susurraron todos los demás algo nerviosos

"Y…ya….vamos" Dijo George en un tono coloquial

 **[OST: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - I'm My Own Master Now [HQ] [Extended] [Lyrics]]**

"Última oportunidad….salga de mi camino…o no dudare en defender" Dijo Mana mirando a las AST y americanos

"Lo siento Mana…pero son ordenes….ataquen" Dijo Sunny a lo que todas las AST y los americos abrieron fuego

"Intenta salir yo me encargo" Por su lado, dijo Kurumi (la sellada) a la original mirando a Mana, quien hizo un muro de fuego para contener las balas

"Bueno…" Respondio Kurumi (la original) Saliendo volando para atrás

"¡No te dejare ir!" Grito Mana intentando seguirla, pero Kurumi (la sellada) intervino disparándole varios misiles

"Ara, ara, ara….primero yo querida" Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo mientras apuntaba su cañón a la peliazul abriendo fuego

"Beta y Gama vayan tras la Nightmare que escapo, los demás concentrarse en la Nightmare presente" Dijo Sunny con seriedad

"Entendido" Respondieron las AST mencionadas mientras salían y otras junto a los americanos rodeaban a la Kurumi que quedaba y a Mana

"Ara, ara, ara….que divertido" Dijo Kurumi alzando vuelo disparando misiles a diestra y siniestra

(¡Territorios!) Grito Miku por el comunicador, a lo que todas las AST activaron sus territorios, pero algunos misiles lograron golpearlas

"Arhgggg" Gritaron varias AST en dolor

"Charlie y Alfa bajen a Nightmare" Dijo George por la radio, a lo que los americanos se separando en dos grupos, con uno sacando lanzamisiles y los otros armas de alto calible

"Tsk…¡nigthmare es mia!" Grito Mana furiosa volando hacia Kurumi, pero Woflfi le intercepto en el aire, haciéndole caer al suelo

(Takamiya Mana…ordenes de exterminio…lo siento) Dijo el perro robot en un tono sereno

"Je…crees que una hojalata me derrotara" Respondio Mana desafiantemente

(¿hojalata?...no subestimes a tu oponente) Dijo Woflfi mientras de su espalda aparecía un railgun y una motosierra con escopeta

(Eh analizado todos tus encuentros y actualmente esto registrando tus movimientos….aunque tu actual ser es totalmente incomprensible) Continuo mientras con la sierra cortaba el piso al su alrededor

"Me paso muchas cosas…." Respondio Mana algo triste

"Pero porque se meten en mi camino….no sería mejor acabar con Nightmare de una vez" Continuo algo molesta

(Directivas de la ONU….enfrentar a todos los espíritus….aunque no sea la manera más efectiva….no puedo cuestionar las ordenes) Respondio el perro robot con seriedad

"Je….un robot no cuestiona eh" Dijo Mana en un tono burlon

(Si puedo opinar….pero ordenes son ordenes…..lo siento mucho) Dijo Woflfi poniéndose en pose de ataque

"Je….soldados….uffff me hicistes recordar algo" Respondio Mana sonriendo

(¿Que?) Pregunto Woflfi curioso

"Que ahora soy libre" Dijo Mana con una sonrisa honesta, para luego lanzarse contra el perro robot con su ángel alzado, a lo que Woflfi reacción rápidamente con su sierra retrocediendo

(Ataques contundentes pero lentos…..ya me enfrente a un enemigo similar en el pasado) Respondio Wolf rodeando a Mana, quien solo dio un suspiro y giro su ángel haciendo una ola de fuego

(Ataques de área….nada mal) Dijo el perro robot saltando para acto seguido disparar su railgun y dar después una voltereta para atrás, dándole a Mana

"Arhggg…..si que duele" Susurro la peliazul con una herida algo grave en el cuerpo

(Un guerrero no lucha solo…..refuerzos ARRRRRR) Dijo woflfi para luego dar un rugido, y acto seguido varios americanos abrieron fuego

"Arhggggg" Grito Mana en dolor, pero los americanos no cesaron hasta vaciar sus cargadores, y cuando lo hicieron una nube de humo se alzo en donde estaba Mana

(No ha caido) Dijo Woflfi poniéndose pose defensiva, a lo que todos lo imitaron, y justo cuando un fuerte hachazo sono y columnas de fuego salieron en sus direcciones

"Ja…..me dieron bien…." Y del humo vino la voz de Mana, quien movió su angel dispersando el humo, haciéndose ver con varias heridas de bala regenerandose

"Joder…..¿es inmortal o que?" Aterrado, dijo uno de los americanos

(Su regeneración es a base de fuego….si se extingue sus llamas caera) Dijo Woflfi en un tono pensativo

(A unos metros a una manguera anti-incendios….¿podría servirles?) Sugirió Miku por la radio

(Si….servira) Dijo Woflfi, a lo que dos americanos fueron por la manguera

"Ahh…no queria ser agresiva….¡Pero me obligan!" Grito Mana furiosa mientras giraba su ángel haciendo un circulo de fuego

"Camael, Taimatsu" Y despues el circulo de dispersarse en dirección a Woflfi y compañia

(Necesitamos territorio) Dijo el perro robot alarmado

"Aquí" Respondio una AST, a lo que ella y otras 4 activaron sus territorios protegiendo parcialmente a los americanos

(Daños medios) Dijo Woflfli con algunas partes de su chasis quemado

"Igual" Comento un americano con su armadura algo quemada

"Y eso que solo comienzo" Dijo Mana saltando hacia ellos, pero una fuerte corriente de agua fue dispara hacia ella

"Ahhh…..agua…. ¿en serio?" Notando el liquido, dijo la peliazul molesta

"Ya está" Comentaron unos americanos que operaba la manguera

(Ataque total) Dijo Woflfi a todos, quienes abrieron fuego a Mana

"Jajajajaja…sus balas no me afectaran" Dijo la peliazul mientras hacia un muro de fuego, pero este no duro mucho porque otra corriente de agua fue dispara hacia ella

"EHHH" Susurro Mana sorprendida, pero las balas lograron pasar el muro y alcanzar

"Arhggggg" Grito la loli en dolor

(Todo el agua a su cuerpo) Dijo Woflfi mientras le lanzaba cuchillos a Mana, a lo que todos volvieron a dispara

"Ahh…joder…no…." Susurro Mana intentando esquivar, pero entre las balas y la corriente de agua no le dejaban mucho espacio

(La tenemos) Dijo Woflfi preparando su railgun

Mientras por el otro lado, Kurumi (la sellada) estaba luchando contra las otras AST y Sunny

"AHHHH…..¡queda quieta!" Dijo Sunny furiosa

"Ara, ara, ara…..porque lo haria" Respondio Kurumi sonriendo, pero justo noto la situación de Mana

'Humm….Mana-san está perdiendo….ufff a Shidou-san no le gustara' Pensó la pelinegra molesta

'Pero si no hago nada ahorra….' Continúo notando a Woflfi preparándose para dar el golpe de gracia

"Tsk….me la debes" Susurro para luego volar hacia los americanos que llevaban las mangueras

"Tomen esto" Dijo Kurumi disparando varios misiles, volando las mangueras….pero

"¡Te distrajiste!" Grito Sunny por su detrás dándole en toda la espalda con sus railgun

"Arhgggg" Grito Kurumi con su territorio destruido

"¿Eh….?" Susurro Mana notando la ayuda de su enemiga

(Que….) Dijo Woflfi también notándolo

"Ahhhh….toma" Grito Mana girando su hacha creando una fuerte corriente de fuego

"Tsk…..nos fregamos" Dijo uno de los americanos molesto

(Pero Nightmare caerá….no entiendo) Dijo Woflfli sin entender

Por su lado Kurumi (la sellada) yacía el suelo, pero cuando intento levantarse, Sunny le piso en la espalda impidiéndole pararse, a la vez que varias AST, algunos americanos y unos Raptos la rodeaban

"Últimas palabras" Dijo Sunny con su katana en el cuello de la pelinegra…. sin darse cuenta de un objeto negro que estaba rebotando cerca de ella

"Je…..tienes algo debajo de esa Unit-CR" Dijo Kurumi sonriendo

"Ehh….eso no se pregunta" Molesta, dijo Sunny en un tono avergonzado

"Jajajaajaja….." Rio Kurumi mirando como el objeto negro se quedaba serca a su cabeza

(Eh….Sunny-chan….que es eso) Dijo Miku señalando el objeto negro

"De que…" Respondio Sunny sin entender, pero…

 **BOOMMMMMM**

"Ahhhh" Gritaron todos cuando el objeto negro exploto detonando una onda PEM que comenzó a electrocutar a todos y freír las unit-CR que hizo que las AST presentes, Sunny, Miku y Kurumi quedaran desnudas, a y los americanos sin poder moverse con humo saliendo de sus cuerpos

"KYAAAAAAAAA" Gritaron todas las chicas a excepción de Kurumi y Miku, quien estaba desangrándose la nariz

"Ahh….que buena vista" Susurro uno de los americanos, pero solo recibieron un fuerte golpe de las AST quienes gritaron

"Pervetidosssssssss"

"Eh….." Susurro Sunny tapandose, pero justo Kurumi se paró con una sonrisa

"Ve que no llevabas nada" Dijo la pelinegra en un tono pícaro

"Estaba nadando…..¿ahi algo de malo nadar desnuda?" Dijo Sunny molesta y sonrojada

(¡Nadas desnuda!) Emocionada y medio reviviendo, dijo Miku con los ojos luminosos agarrándole de las manos

"Yo…." Nerviosa, respondio Sunny como tomante

(Ahhh….y creía que era la única….ahhh es tan refres….) Dijo Miku, pero a media palabra Kurumi le dio una tapada voladora en toda la cabeza, haciéndole caer

(Aun…sigo….ahhhh) Aunque aún estaba conciente….pero al caer lo hizo de espalda, y Kurumi camino sobre ella…desmayándola con un chorro de agua bien pertuvadross

"¡Miku!" Preocupada, dijo Sunny, pero Kurumi le agarró del cuello tumbándole al suelo

"Sin unit-CR no eres muy fuerte ¿no?" Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

"Ahh…yo….ehh…..ahhhhhhh" Chillo Sunny aterrada mientras Kurumi le apretaba

"Jajajajaja…..dulce sueños" Dijo sonriendo la pelinegra desmayando a la peliplatina

"No te olvides de nosotras" Y rodeándola, dijeron las otras AST desnudas, pero Kurumi solo les dio una mirada perturbadora

"¿Quienes?" Pregunto en un tono macabro, a lo que las AST salieron corriendo a quien sabe donde

"Je….bien" Dijo Kurumi, para luego gira y decir

"Gracias Origami-san" Y justo ahí estaba Origami cortando a el ultimo raptor

"De nada, pero…." Dijo la peliblanca justo cuando varias AST y algunos norteamericanos la rodeaban

"….veo….no…" Dijo Kurumi, pero justo

"¡TOBICHIIIIIIII!" Del cielo vino tal grito a lo que todos se fijaron viendo a Tohka volando con su railgun apuntando a Origami

"Y creí perderla el tiempo suficiente…" Dijo Origami, para después agarrar a Kurumi y salir volando, justo a tiempo para evitar el disparo de Tohka que por algún motivo no daño a Sunny, Miku o los americanos electrocutados

"Tsk" Susurro Tohka con furia, a lo que noto a Miku y Sunny desnuda

"Uff….." Continuo susurrando molesta mientras sacaba una foto de un manga yaoi de Sunny de quien sabe dónde, para luego acercase a Miku, y con una mano abrirle los ojos ponerle la foto encima

"AHHHHH HORRORRRR" Grito la pelipurpura aterrerada

"Miku llevaba Sunny a un lugar seguro" Dijo Tohka en un tono plano

(AHHHHHH….Entendido Tohka-san) Entrando, dijo Miku a Tohka asintiendo, para luego cargar a Sunny y salir corriendo a las justas

"Bien…ahorra…." Susurro Tohka volteando hacia Kurumi, pero en eso noto a Mana luchando

"Efreet…." Dijo con puro odio, para luego caminar hacia ella

"Capitán…" Susurro una de las AST que apuntaban a las espiritus

"Acaben rápido para matar a Efreet" Dijo Tohka sin asco continuando caminando

"Hummm…..¿no que nos íbamos a enfrentar?" Dijo Origami molesta

"Tengo más odio a Efreet Tobichii….suerte" Dijo Tohka sin voltear, pero justo alguien cayo delante de Origami

"Supongo que estoy a tiempo" Dijo la figura en un tono amable

"Esperaba que no vengas…Shidou" Dijo la pelinegra terminando susurrando el nombre de la figura

"¡Shidou!" Por su parte, dijo Origami alegremente saltando sobre este

"Ahh….Origami… ¡Kurumi!" Respondio Shidou para terminar nervioso a ver a la pelinegra desnuda

"Ara, ara, ara….te pongo rojo" Dijo Kurumi riendo pícaramente

"Yo…ahhh…." Dijo Shidou nervioso pero justo llegaron otras cuatro figuras

(Je…disfrutando el fruto prohibido chico) Dijo una de las figuras que era Sam en su armadura de combate

(Lamentamos la demora pero necesitamos calibrar los equipos) Dijo la más grande que era el metal gear Rex pilotado por Otacon

(Ahh…..un buen dia para estirar los huesos) Dijo otra figura que era un tipo en armadura militar pesada con un lanzamisiles guía en su espalda y una ametralladora con lanzagranadas equipado

(Je, es bueno para viejos como usted salir a caminar viejo Mongoose) Dijo la última figura que era un tipo en una unit-CR elite de Ratatoskr

(Ja….exacto) Dijo el tipo en armadura militar que era el viejo Mongoose riendo

"Justo a tiempo Sam-sensei, Kyouhei-sempai y Mongoose-sama" Dijo Shidou sonriendo

"Tsk…..interferencias" Dijo Tohka molesta

"Capitana…" Dijo una AST random temerosa

"A las interferencias…..yo voy contras Efreet" Dijo Tohka saliendo volando hacia Mana

"Entendido" Dijeron todas las AST asintiendo lanzándose contra las interferencias

(Chico nosotros nos encargamos, ve por tu hermana) Dijo Mongoose comenzando a disparar

(Ve que les dejare vivos) Comento Sam chocando espadas contra varios americanos

(Nos encargaremos) Dijo Otacon comenzando a disparar a las AST que le rodeaban

(No te preocupes Shidou-kun, que puedo contra estas novatas) Dijo el tipo en una unit-CR que era Kannazuki enfrentándose a varias AST

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou asintiendo, para luego ver a Origami y decir

"Origami, lleva a Kurumi a un lugar seguro"

"Ok….y…." Respondio la peliblanca, para luego ver a Shidou y

"Vamos Shidou…sé que podrás" cargando a Kurumi, dijo Origami alentándolo para luego salir volando

"Je….lo sé" Susurro Shidou asintiendo con confianza para luego salir volando hacia Mana

"Tsk….no me detengas" Susurro Tohka mirándolo

"Je, sabes que no me rendiré" Respondio el peliazul en un tono desafiante

"Hummm…no te metas muchos" Dijo Tohka en un tono indiferente pero algo nerviosa

"Je no lo prometo" Respondio Shidou sinceramente sonriendo

"Porque..." Continuo viendo a Mana, para luego invocar su katana y decir

"Es hora de educar a mi imouto" Con una gran sonrisa pícara dijo Shidou viendo a Mana acelerando sus propulsores y listo para chocar sus armas…..

.

.

.

 **Continuara (en menos de un mes…creo)**

 **Nota: No olviden en comentar**


End file.
